


Amor Ideal

by LunaDeAcero7



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Boss - Freeform, Cheating, Cosplay, Domestic Violence, Drag Queens, Drama & Romance, Español | Spanish, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Marriage of Convenience, No consensual sex, Older Eren Yeager, Pain, Rape, Slow Romance, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 139,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21598528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaDeAcero7/pseuds/LunaDeAcero7
Summary: Levi es subordinado de Eren en una compañía de seguros, siempre impecable, se destaca, tiene un novio abusivo que le hace la vida miserable. Eren está casado y tiene dos hijos, pero no vive un matrimonio feliz. Eren es hetero, Levi es gay, ¿podrán llegar a conseguir su amor ideal cuando el mundo está en su contra?Ereri/Lemon/AU/Ooc/Algo de Fluff/Eruri/Long fic
Relationships: Hange Zoë/Jean Kirstein, Jean Kirstein/Levi, Levi/Eren Yeager, Levi/Erwin Smith, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	1. Repaso de mi vida

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Aquí con una adaptación de uno de mis libritos (uno que amo mucho y tengo guardado celosamente). Espero les guste y si gustan comentar que les pareció, les agradecería mucho. Como siempre arranca lento, pero pronto habrá sukulencia... Besitos de mariposas, mis amores. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: Los nombres de los personajes no me pertenecen, sus derechos son de Isayama Hajime, la historia sí es mía y está con derechos de autor.
> 
> Advertencias: Violencia de géneros, palabras altisontantes, nothing more, por ahora.

.

.

**_"EL PRIMER AMOR... NO SIEMPRE LLEGA EN ORDEN"_ **

**_Luca_Solic_ **

**_._ **

.

Otro extraño día, otro obscuro y extraño día.

El calor cada vez más agobiante, porque está iniciando la primavera, las moscas pululan por todas partes, y su petulante rostro sigue sonriendo, intacto. Como si los 40 grados a la sombra que están haciendo, no le molestaran en absoluto. Bueno, no exageremos, según la aplicación de clima de mi celular son 36 °C.

Suspiro cansado, apenas llegue a mi casa voy a ducharme, no me aguanto, a pesar que dentro de la oficina el aire acondicionado hace su trabajo. Admito que tal vez mi desorden mental sobre la limpieza y la pulcritud me afectan, pero sólo un poco.

Su rostro, esa sonrisa que ilumina más que el sol, esos ojos verdes que me marean. Parece un gato, el corte en forma de avellana de sus ojos me lo figura, le faltarían las dos orejitas puntiagudas en su cabeza… y porque no, un par de bigotes largos.

Dejo de volar y vuelvo a los eternos papeles, a revisar, verificar, ordenar, clasificar y archivar. La administración es lo mío, creo que moriría si tuviera que atender gente. Admiro a los que trabajan en el departamento de atención al cliente, yo no puedo, pierdo los estribos con facilidad. O mejor dicho eso es ahora, porque antes realmente disfrutaba el contacto con la gente, disfrutaba resolver problemas, sacarles una sonrisa… antes…

—¿Levi? —¡Ah! Esa voz.

—¿Sí? —Respondo despacio.

—¿Ya terminaste con las pólizas de los usados?

—Sí, ayer, ahora estaba empezando las de los cero kilómetro.

—¡Increíble, eres un genio! —Lo miro sin expresión en mi rostro, hace años me acostumbré a usar esta máscara de indiferencia, y no sé cuántas veces me ha pasado, pero siempre hace que me lata el corazón de esta manera con solo escuchar mi nombre en sus labios—. Excelente trabajo, Levi, como siempre —Y sonríe—. No sé como haces, pero eres el único que cumple las entregas a término —Me sonríe otra vez.

—Sólo cumplo con mi trabajo —digo humildemente, aunque mi amor propio tenga el tamaño de un globo aerostático en estos momentos.

Finjo desinterés, yo nunca puedo devolverle esa sonrisa brillante, la mía queda opacada, es suficiente con la suya.

Eren J. Jeager, Er para los íntimos, o al menos eso escuché por ahí. Mi gerente, el director de la sucursal en la que me desempeño, hombre de negocios, con un gran carisma, extremadamente hábil para el comercio, alto, un poco delgado, pero es del tipo atlético, sonrisa de propaganda (uno de sus dones más evidentes), y es mi gran, gran amor platónico, desde hace ya tres años.

Es perfecto, excepto por el pequeñísimo detalle de que es hetero. Y bueno, no todo puede ser como uno quiere. Ya perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces lo imaginé… que nos imaginé, viviendo juntos, charlando… porque más que una fantasía sexual (que las tengo), con él mis fantasías por lo general son a otro nivel, más profundo, imaginar cómo sería una vida a su lado, compartiendo momentos, siendo compañeros. Tenía un par de fotos en mi celular, que tuve que borrar desgraciadamente, si las descubría Erwin, mi novio archi mega celoso, de seguro me hubiera dado una paliza. Aún tengo secuelas de la última.

Se sienta al lado mío, y eso me sorprende un poco.

—¿Estás bien? —Pregunta y lo miro con duda.

—Sí, ¿por qué? —No entiendo.

—No sé, normalmente eres callado y todo, pero últimamente te noto… un poco… ¿triste, a lo mejor?

No le contesto, le corro la vista, soy como un robot en el trabajo. Nunca hablo de mi vida privada, no me gusta, y menos que menos con él.

—Levi… —¡Ah, cómo me gusta el sonido de mi nombre con su voz!—. Soy tu jefe, y no pretendo que me trates como un amigo, pero quiero que sepas que puedes confiar en mí, ¿ok?

Asiento, para darle el gusto, pero no, no puedo decirte que es lo que en verdad me pasa.

—Voy a fumar, ¿me acompañas? —Me dice casi con lástima.

—Sí.

Adoro esos minutos en donde compartimos un cigarro, para él debe ser algo común, para mí es extraordinario. Está al lado mío, apoyado en la baranda, porque fumamos en la terraza del edificio de la compañía. Su codo apenas me roza, para mí es una caricia. Tal vez la única que tendré de este hombre. Lo miro detenidamente, algo le sucede, es más que obvio. Hace poco empezó a conversar más conmigo, tengo algún extraño poder para hacer que la gente me confíe sus dilemas, tal vez soy bueno escuchando, no sé. Será que hablo poco…

—¿Y tú? ¿Estás bien? —Pregunto.

—Sinceramente, no —Se sincera algo deprimido, es raro verlo a él en ese estado—. Las cosas con Mikasa no pueden estar peor —Mikasa, la esposa—. Me pescó algunos mensajes, no eran la gran cosa —Sí, claro, los revolcones ocasionales nunca son la gran cosa para él. Todos en la oficina conocemos su reputación—. Pero esta vez no me perdonó. Ya pasó una semana, es mucho, normalmente —¿Normalmente?—, en uno o dos días todo se arregla. No sé qué le molestó tanto esta vez.

—¿Se lo preguntaste?

—Sí, obvio, pero me mira con reproche, llora, me grita que no entiendo nada y sigue llorando —En serio, este tipo es un frígido sentimental.

—Tal vez se cansó —digo como si fuera lo más obvio, pero me mira sorprendido.

—¿Se cansó? —Repite con duda.

—Y sí, siempre es más de lo mismo, ¿no? Le pides perdón, te muestras arrepentido, ella te acepta de nuevo, y todo se vuelve a repetir, una y otra vez. Eso desgasta, probablemente esté cansada.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer, entonces?

—No sé, mostrar verdadero arrepentimiento, hacer algo importante para ella. Un viaje los dos solos, una salida significativa, una carta. Fingir que de verdad te importa.

—¿Fingir? —Pregunta desconcertado.

—Sí, fingir. Porque si de verdad te importara, y si de verdad estuvieras arrepentido de corazón, no lo volverías a hacer. O tal vez te confiaste demasiado que ella siempre te iba a perdonar. Lo cierto es que si sigues así, algún día te va a echar a patadas, y no va a cambiar de parecer —Como ven lo sutil no es lo mío, ni dar vueltas, soy directo, honesto, hiriente, lo sé.

—Me gusta hablar contigo —dice sonriendo—, porque eres el único que siempre me dice lo que piensa. Otro en tu lugar, porque soy el jefe, hubiera sido condescendiente. Y para solucionar esto necesito sinceridad absoluta. Voy a considerar lo del viaje, tampoco me vendrían mal unas vacaciones, hace dos años que no paro.

—¿Cómo están tus hijos? —Pregunto sólo para retenerlo un rato más.

—Bien, Far aprobó todas las materias, lo cual es un alivio— Farlan, el adolescente de dieciséis años—, y Armin, bueno, le fue bastante bien en el jardín, se adaptó rápido —Armin, el pequeño de cinco—. Armincito no se da cuenta aún, pero Far estuvo algo esquivo conmigo últimamente.

—Bueno, es un adolescente, realmente no se puede saber si es por tu pelea con su mamá o por sus hormonas.

—Tienes razón —Acepta sonriendo—. ¿Cuántos años tienes Levi? ¿26, 27?

—En diciembre cumplo 32 —Respondo.

—¡Ah bueno! ¿Eres pariente de Peter Pan?, pareces más joven, debe ser porque no tienes carga familiar —Se vuelve a reír, ¿acaba de llamar "carga" a su familia?—. ¿Y qué es de tu vida? ¿No tienes hijos, novia, proyectos?

—Sólo proyectos —digo mirando al horizonte, mientras termino el último cigarro que me queda.

Me estás poniendo nervioso, no me gusta que husmeen en mi vida privada.

—¿Qué clase de proyectos? —Sigue indagando.

—Bueno, terminar de remodelar mí cocina, de pagar mi primer auto, ser el mejor empleado…

—Ya eres el mejor empleado —Afirma—. Pero no se lo digas a nadie, tus compañeros son celosos —Susurra por lo bajo y el corazón se me dispara—. ¿No eres de los que se casan y tienen hijos, ¿uh? —Lo miro con seriedad.

—No, la verdad que no.

—¿Algún motivo en particular?

—Sí… soy gay —¿Dije que soy directo?

Lo miro sin expresión alguna, pero su cara se desfigura. Lo sé, "asco", lo está sintiendo ahora, ¿no? No es como si me sorprendiera, lo viví por muchos años. A veces creo que es una de las razones de mi aislamiento social… no, la razón principal es mi novio. Igual, no disfruto demasiado de las conglomeraciones, mantengo la distancia y mi espacio, es mejor así. Aunque pensar que hace un par de años atrás vivía de fiesta en fiesta, ahora miro esos recuerdos y me parecen tan lejanos.

—Ah bueno, está bien —dice por compromiso, ahora toca la parte en la que sale corriendo, rechazo, lo puedo palpar. Pero es el jefe y tiene que mantener la compostura, no te preocupes, te voy a ayudar.

—Permiso, me vuelvo, tengo mucho por hacer. Realmente espero que arregles las cosas con tu mujer —Levanto la mano a modo de saludo y me retiro.

—Gracias —Responde escuetamente.

Bajo los escalones, no tengo ganas de usar el ascensor. Dolor. Dolor punzante y agudo, típico. De todas manera es inalcanzable para mí, prefiero que se alejes, porque si se acercas aunque sea un poco, no puedo evitar soñar con una mínima esperanza, una esperanza en vano. Es mejor así. Y hasta siento cierto alivio, aunque me sorprende que en 6 años ni siquiera tuviera una mínima sospecha.

Vuelvo a sumergirme en la rutina, computadora, papeles, pilas de papeles, el colectivo, bañarme, cocinar, limpiar, lo mismo una y otra vez.

—¿Dónde mierda metiste mis cigarrillos?

—No los toqué, Winie —Apodo que mi novio me obliga a que use—. Siempre te digo lo mismo, ¿por qué no los pones en el mismo lugar? Te lo repito siempre, que si fueras más ordena… —Mejor me callo, conozco esa mirada, siento que se me eriza la piel—, em, mirá, tomá los míos —Te digo con más suavidad y te acerco el paquete del bolsillo de mi saco, si al final fumamos de la misma marca.

Lo pongo sobre la mesa, en este momento no me atrevo ni a tocarlo. Por favor, que se calme, que se calme. Tiras el paquete al piso empujándolo con fuerza.

—¡No quiero tus mugrosos cigarros! ¡Quiero los míos! —gritas y estampas las palmas de tus manos en la mesa.

—Tran-tranquilo, ya los busco —respondo a tu pedido, poniéndome de pie rápidamente—, tal vez sea mi culpa, es que estuve limpiando hasta recién.

—¡Claro que es tu culpa! —No me grites, no me gustan los gritos, nunca me gustaron.

—Los estoy buscando —digo girándome, pero me empujas contra la pared y me aprietas el cuello. Bien, estoy temblando, lo lograste de nuevo.

—No me ordenes nunca más nada —me hablas entre dientes.

—Sí, sí, entiendo, lo siento, fue una sugerencia, no te estaba ordenando nada.

Aflojas la presión, mi corazón está desbocado.

—Desnúdate —Me ordenas. No, así no, así no quiero—. Ahora —¿Acaso tengo opción?

—Es-espera Winie, espera un segun…

—¡No! Te deseo ahora —Me besas con fuerza, o mejor sería decir a la fuerza, siento los vestigios del alcohol en tu boca.

No quiero, no quiero. Pero como sucede últimamente, me arrastras, como un huracán, no tengo salida ¿Acaso no ves el miedo en mi mirada? ¿No sientes mi dolor?

…

Luego que termina todo, me baño. Dejo que el agua se lleve mi vergüenza. Me seco frente al espejo, cada vez me reconozco menos ¡Maldito Erwin! Me dejó marcas en el cuello ¡Las odio, las odio!

Y me odio un poco también.

…

Pasó más de una semana desde la última vez que fuimos a fumar juntos. No sé de qué me sirve llevar la cuenta de los días, es una estupidez, lo sé. Como si me fuera a invitar de nuevo. No después de decirle mis inclinaciones sexuales. Todos los heteros creen que uno anda atrás de ellos cuando escuchan una confesión así. Son tan predecibles e idiotas.

Voy a fumar solo, después de todo, éstos y el viaje a casa, son los únicos minutos de mi día que puedo considerar los mejores. Miro hacia abajo, siete pisos separándome del suelo, sin duda si cayera se terminaría todo. Me asomo más, escalando un poco la baranda, todos se ven tan pequeños desde aquí arriba, incluso Erwin. De pronto siento una mano sobre mi hombro que me tira para atrás.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo, Levi?! —Oh, esa adorable voz. Lo miro con sorpresa.

—Es-estaba mirando —Realmente no iba a saltar, sólo estaba mirando.

—¡Mierda santa! Me asustaste, no seas idiota, podrías haberte resbalado y caer ¿Para qué mierda te asomaste así? —Oh, tres improperios en una sola oración, te exaltaste mucho.

—Curiosidad, en serio, valoro mucho mi vida, no tenía intenciones de hacer algo tan tonto —digo tratando de transmitirle calma—. Al menos no en el trabajo, no voy a generarle problemas a la empresa —Susurro por lo bajo.

—¿Al menos no en el trabajo? —Me preguntas alarmado.

—No, no, es decir, ni aquí, ni en otro lado. Como sea, no estoy planeando suicidarme, ya te dije que valoro mi vida. Lo siento si te pareció que sí, en serio.

Me miras con dudas en la mirada, lo que me faltaba, preocupar a mi jefe con supuestas intenciones suicidas.

—No estás bien, Levi, lo sé. No hablas mucho, pero puedo decir que en estos seis años que te conozco aprendí a "leer" muchas de tus expresiones.

—Estoy bien, Eren —digo squitando un poco el dramatismo—. Fue un malentendido. Si te hace sentir mejor, te prometo que no lo hago de nuevo —digo acomodando mi saco.

—¿Realmente no confías en nadie, eh?

—No, no es eso… en el trabajo… no me gusta mezclar las cosas.

—Bueno, entonces después de terminar vamos por un par de copas.

Te miro desconcertado ¿Perdón? ¿En qué momento acepté tu invitación? Además no puedo llegar tarde, Erwin va a matarme.

—No, gracias —Desisto.

—¿Qué tienes que hacer? ¿O ya hiciste planes?

—No… pero…

—Además necesito tu consejo, realmente no creo que nadie pueda ayudarme excepto tú —Págate un psicólogo para variar, tienes obra social nivel platinum, miserable tacaño—. ¡Anda, vamos! —Me sonríe como siempre ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué volviste? Esto no es bueno. No le contesto—. Bueno, cuando termines tu turno, ve al subsuelo, sector F, el auto azul. Nos vendrá bien drinkear un poco y desahogarnos.

¿Drinkear? Me palmea la espalda y se retira. Tendré que inventarle algo a Erwin ¡No! ¿Qué estoy diciendo? No puedo ir, de ninguna manera.

...

Nueve y cinco de la noche, y estoy de pie frente al Nissan azul. Eren no está. Perfecto, es el destino, me voy a casa. Camino al ascensor y aprieto el botón. Ven rápido, ven rápido, maldito aparato. La puerta finalmente se abre.

—¡Eeeeeh, Levi! —Me saluda contento—. ¡Qué bueno que viniste! ¡Vamos!

¿Acaso tengo opción? El motor ruge que es un espectáculo, que hermosa máquina.

—Me gusta tu auto —le comento.

—Y yo lo amo, es mi bebé —dice y acaricia el tablero, seguro le salió una fortuna, está impecable por dentro. Podría jurar que se compra todos esos productos siliconados para tenerlo tan flamante. Además huele muy bien, tiene no uno, sino dos perfumeros sobre las rejillas del aire, de los caros, obvio—. Elige algo de música, ¿quieres? —Me pides eso, ¡justo a mí!

Vaya, el auto tiene un display de lcd enorme y táctil. Paso por la larga lista de canciones grabadas en mp3, debo admitir que para la gran mayoría de temas, tiene muy buen gusto, considerando que es hetero. Bueno, no olvidemos que estoy enamorado platónicamente de él, es normal que cualquier cosa que haga o diga me guste, no puedo ser objetivo. Elijo Bob MarlHey, música que relaja y genera buen clima.

—¿Qué prefieres? —Consulta—. ¿Cerveza, whisky o algún licor?

—Cerveza, supongo. No soy de tomar mucho —Le explico.

—¿Alguna marca en particular?

—No, cualquiera, me da igual, la que más te guste.

Estaciona en un drugstore y vuelve con una bolsa, compró algunas latas y algunas papas fritas. ¿Qué haremos? ¿No se supone que deberíamos ir a un bar o algo así?

—Lástima que no tenían maní pelado —Me dice al subir.

Veo que enfila hacia el mirador de la ciudad, la noche está apacible y no hace demasiado frío o calor, es día de semana así que probablemente no haya demasiada gente. Llegamos, bajamos y buscamos un lugar solitario en las escalinatas de piedra que hay en los bordes del lugar. Las luces nocturnas de los barrios cercanos le dan un brillo irreal. La vista es hermosa.

—Este es mi lugar preferido para venir a pensar —Me cuenta mientras me alcanza una lata, abre la suya y toma un gran sorbo—. ¡Ah, están bien heladas!

Enciendo un cigarro, abro la mía, bebo, el líquido corre rápido por mi garganta dejando su rastro refrescante. No es mi bebida preferida, pero tampoco me desagrada. Supongo que no podría haberte pedido que me traigas un Cosmopolitan en medio del cerro. Quedamos en silencio.

—¿Y bien? —Le digo—, ¿vas a contarme para qué necesitabas mis consejos o qué? —Soy impaciente y estoy ansioso.

Lo oigo suspirar, y ahora es él, el que enciende otro cigarro, se afloja la corbata y desprende los dos primeros botones de su camisa, la brisa me trae su delicioso perfume, Black Xcess Men, Polo. Puedo ver su tentadora y bronceada piel por debajo de su cuello, no puede ser más lindo.

—Mikasa me pidió un tiempo… Estoy, un poco asustado para ser honesto. Jamás había pasado algo así. Dice que alejarnos nos ayudará a reflexionar y bla, bla, bla. ¡Mierda! No quiero esto.

Lo miro sin decir nada, vuelvo a beber y fumar, me pregunto cómo haré después para que Erwin no me sienta olor a alcohol. Bueno, espero llegar y que esté dormido, a veces sucede, hoy sería ideal.

—¿Levi? ¿Me escuchaste?

—Sí, si te escuché —Respondo de inmediato.

—Bueno, entonces dime que piensas, por favor.

—Bueno, si la amas, creo que deberías respetar su decisión y darle su espacio. Lo más probable es que te extrañe y eso la haga volver. Aunque, si es una mujer inteligente, probablemente no vuelva.

—¡¿Cómo?! —Levantas la voz alarmado.

—Pero ya te perdonó antes, muchas veces… intuyo que definitivamente va a volver con vos. Las relaciones dañinas son las más difíciles de terminar —A veces no sé si hablo para él o para mí.

—Tengo miedo de que no me deje regresar —Agrega con verdadera preocupación agachando la cabeza.

—Eso es inevitable, pero a partir de este punto ya no depende de ti. Tomaste decisiones arriesgadas y ahora tienes que responsabilizarte por eso.

—Sé que dije que aprecio tu sinceridad, pero lo que acabas de decir es un poco cruel —Te quejas.

—La verdad es la cruel, yo no —Le aclaro—. Además, si amas a tu mujer ¿por qué vas detrás de cualquier culo lindo que se te aparece?

—¿Me hablas en serio? ¿Estás en pareja? —La segunda pregunta me toma por sorpresa.

—Sí, estoy.

—¿Y me vas a decir que sólo tienes ojos para él? ¿Qué acaso no te atraen otras personas?

—Una cosa es desear, y otra diferente actuar —Me observa con detenimiento.

—¿Eres gay y eres fiel? ¡No bromees! —Le devuelvo una mirada indignado.

—Bueno, se nota que tienes unos prejuicios bastante importantes respecto a los gays.

—Perdón, pero en serio, me sorprende un poco. O hace poco que estás en pareja o le debes tener mucho miedo —Se despacha sonriendo, pero no puedo evitar estremecerme ante su conclusión—. ¿Le acerté, no?

—Jefe, no todos los homosexuales somos tan promiscuos —Vuelvo al primer punto para distraerlo de esa conclusión incomoda que acaba de sacar.

—¿Jefe? Relájate Levi, no estamos en la oficina, puedes llamarme Eren, mis amigos lo hacen —Oh, me incluyó en "mis amigos", me da un mini infarto, pero mi cara de póker no cambia.

—Gracias, pero no puedo, nunca dejarás de ser el Jefe para mí.

—Cómo quieras —Acepta y prende otro cigarro—. Ahora, cuéntame lo que te tiene mal. Anda, vamos, no le se lo voy a decir a nadie. Además tienes que largarlo alguna vez, si lo sigues guardando adentro tuyo se va a fermentar y te va a corroer, y eso va a ser peor.

—No tengo muchas ganas de hablar de eso —Mierda, acabo de admitir que algo me mortifica.

—Bueno, no importa, lo voy a deducir, soy muy bueno para adivinar —Enarco una ceja incrédulo—. Tienes un novio abusivo, ¿no?

Abro grande los ojos, ¿qué, acaso esconde una bola de cristal? ¿Tan sencillo fue?

—Ni cerca —Trato de negar, pero ya es tarde.

—Ah bueno, parece que es peor de lo que creía —Sigue afirmando.

—No juegues conmigo a las adivinanzas, no me va eso.

—No estoy jugando. Tengo años y años de experiencia "lHeyendo" a las personas, además que te conozco un poco, tal vez no lo creas pero desarrollé grandes habilidades para interpretar posturas, muecas, tonos de voz, a veces los silencios informan mucho más que las palabras. Respeto que no quieras aceptarlo, pero en tu caso pude darme cuenta bastante fácil, es un poco obvio.

—¿Cómo puede ser obvio? —digo un poco ofuscado pero sin que se note.

—Tu barbilla tembló apenas lo mencioné, evades el asunto, tal vez porque te da vergüenza, miras insistentemente tu celular cada cinco minutos, y permíteme este atrevimiento, pero… la tristeza te traspasa la mirada.

Giro de inmediato mi cabeza, se me quieren humedecer los ojos. ¿Cómo logró definirme tan bien en sólo una frase? Aprieto los puños e inspiro fuerte, no voy a llorar delante de él, a menos que esté agonizando, y aun así no creo. Me tiritan las manos, enciendo otro cigarro para disimular ¿No se supone que veníamos a hablar sobre él y su relación tormentosa? ¿Cómo fue que terminamos con esta conversación?

—¿Cómo se llama?

—Winie —Contesto muy quedo.

—¿Winie? ¿Cómo Winnie Pooh? ¿Qué clase de apodo horrible es ése?

—Su verdadero nombre es Erwin, pero le dicen Winie desde que era pequeño. Un apodo de familia, digamos.

—¿Y hace cuánto que están juntos?

—Demasiado tiempo —Me sorprendo ante mi respuesta, hoy los filtros no están funcionando demasiado bien.

—¿Cuánto es demasiado? ¿Tres, cinco años? — Hago los cálculos rápidamente en mi cabeza.

—Casi once.

—¡Fiuuuuu! —Silba con asombro—. ¿Y me juras que nunca le fuiste infiel?

—No —digo con seguridad. Soy así, llámenle aburrido si quieren, soy de los fieles.

—Mira Levi, yo no sé mucho de parejas estables, a los hechos me remito, pero no creo que sea bueno tenerle miedo a la persona que está a lado de uno.

—¿Por qué asumes que le tengo miedo?

—Porque a pesar de estar pasándola tan mal, no puedes terminar la relación —Lo miro de nuevo con molestia ¿Ahora se las das de gran filósofo? ¿Quién le dio derecho de opinar tan livianamente?—. Sabes que estoy en lo cierto —Afirma de nuevo.

—Bueno, ya basta, no vinimos a hablar de mi vida ¿No era que ibas a escuchar mis consejos? Ya deja de hacerme tantas preguntas y sacar conclusiones apresuradas. Hablemos de cómo arreglar tu matrimonio, si es que todavía se puede —Ahora seré yo quien te incomode.

—Soy todo oídos —Dice cruzándose de brazos.

—Si no quieres que ella se siga alejando, deberías buscar revivir aquellas cosas que los unieron. No sé, por ahí recordar las primeras citas, invitarla a lugares donde vivieron cosas importantes, por ejemplo donde le pediste matrimonio, donde bautizaron a algunos de sus hijos, no lo sé, ponte creativo. Eso sí, no se te ocurra mandarle flores, chocolates o peluches con mensajes melosos y corazones que digan "te amo", lo tomará como una ofensa, como que buscas "comprar" su perdón —Agacha la cabeza abatido—. ¿Ya lo hiciste, eh? Es una idiotez, cada vez que mire el peluche, o la caja de bombones o como se van marchitando las flores, recordará de nuevo tu falta, es contraproducente. Como sea, busca una foto de tu casamiento, alguna donde estén solos los dos, escríbele una carta sincera, eso para empezar creo que estaría bien.

—¿Una carta? ¿Y qué se supone que le tengo que poner? ¿Te amo mi cucharoncito de miel?

—No seas idiota, Eren —digo algo mosqueado y me mira sorprendido—. Ponle que ese fue uno de los días más importantes de tu vida, recuérdale los proyectos que tenían de jóvenes, pídele disculpas, dile que no quieres perder a la persona que más amas, háblale de la familia que forman juntos, no sé, usa tu corazón, para variar... Bah, asumiendo que tienes uno… que funcione.

—Y también te pones agresivo cuando escuchas cosas que no te gustan —Me acusa disgustado—. Pero admito que son muy buenas ideas.

Mi celular comienza a vibrar, lo saco, miro la pantalla, ¡mierda! Es Erwin. Atiendo de inmediato.

—Hola, ¿qué pasa?

—¡¿Dónde mierda estás?! —Grita y me quedo helado, está realmente enojado.

—Ya te lo dije —Trato de responder con calma y bajando la voz para que él haga lo mismo—, que tenía trabajo extra y me quedé para adelantarlo ¿Cuál es el problema?

—¡MENTIROSO, HIJO DE PUTA! —Me tiembla el cuerpo ante sus palabras, mi jefe me mira sorprendido, ¡tch! Esto es una mierda, ¿acaso también lo puede escuchar?—. ¡Estoy en tu trabajo justo ahora y el imbécil del guardia me dijo que ya no hay nadie en el edificio! ¿Dónde carajo estás?

Corto la comunicación. Mierda, mierda, mierda, estoy jodido, muy pero muy jodido.

—¿Ahora me vas a negar que le tienes miedo?

—Me voy —digo poniéndome de pie de un salto—. Hasta mañana, Eren. Adiós.

—¡Espera, Levi! —Me dice mi jefe y sale por detrás de mí pisándome los talones—. Te va a toma una eternidad bajar a pie y conseguir un taxi, déjame que te lleve en el auto, ¿sí?

—Bue-bueno —Acepto, no quiero demorar más de la cuenta.

Subimos al Nissan, no puedo calmarme, estoy muy nervioso. Mi celular no para de sonar, siempre lo tengo en modo silencio, y siento como vibra una y otra vez. Empiezan a lloverme sus mensajes.

_"Maldito traidor. Eres una puta de callejón"_

_"Yo te voy a enseñar mentirme, ¡idiota malnacido!"_

Decido contestarle brevemente:

_"Te veo en casa, ya estoy llegando"_

—Hey, Levi —dice mi jefe preocupado—. ¿Quieres que hable con él? Tal vez se tranquilice si le explico.

¡Por amor a Dios, que no! Erwin lo mandará al demonio sin importarle que sea el presidente de la nación, y acto seguido una trompada de regalo.

—Gracias, pero no hace falta —Le contesto con aparente tranquilidad, creo sinceramente que mi verdadera profesión de alma era la actuación. En verdad lo creo.

Estaciona frente a mi edificio.

—¿En serio? ¿Realmente no quieres que te acompañe?

¿Por qué de repente me trata como una damisela en apuros? ¡Soy un hombre, también tengo mi orgullo, carajo!

—No, jefe, todo está bien. Nos vemos —Semi sonrío, como para que me crea lo que le digo.

Desciendo del auto y me dirijo al departamento, se me caen las llaves dos veces antes de abrir, tengo que controlarme, tengo que estar tranquilo, no hice nada malo. Entro. No está.

Me voy a lavar los dientes, no quiero que me sienta olor a cerveza. Luego me pongo a cocinar, tengo que hacer algo suculento y delicioso, lo suficientemente delicioso como para que se calme. Suspiro con una bandeja de costillas de cerdo en la mano. ¿Por qué tiene que ser así? Lavo las verduras y preparo su ensalada favorita, me pregunto cómo fue que llegaron las cosas a estos extremos. Se me caen dos lágrimas, es la cebolla, obvio. Pongo la mesa, como siempre, normal. Pero estoy temblando cuando siento el ruido de la puerta.

¿Por qué? Antes era tan maravilloso. Erwin no fue mi primer amor, fue el segundo, pero vino para llenar un enorme vacío en mi vida. Estuvo detrás de mí más de un año, yo no quería saber nada del amor, estaba muy herido. Pero me abrazó tantas veces que me terminé aferrando a su cuerpo, a su alma, terminé anclando su amor en mi corazón, ahora son como cadenas que me atan a una condena.

Sigo en la cocina, no iré a saludar, esperaré que se acerque. Doy vuelta la carne y sigo esperando. Se está demorando y sé que es a propósito, también sé que el olor de la comida lo va a calmar, al menos un poco. Lo conozco mejor que a mí mismo. Ahí viene, se para detrás de mí y tiemblo aún más. También me acuerdo cómo temblaba antes cuando lo tenía cerca, pero los motivos eran diferentes, yo lo amaba, lo amaba con cada pequeña partícula de mí ser. Con él tuve todo, las mariposas, el romance, las flores… últimamente sólo es dolor. Siento su respiración pesada detrás de mí, las costeletas ya están en su punto, apago el fuego, me está acorralando, no puedo moverme. Me giro y lo enfrento, es unos treinta centímetros más alto que yo, y desde que va al gimnasio más musculoso también.

—Hola, Winie —digo tranquilo, pero ya la vi, esa mirada que busca mi miseria.

Me agarra del cabello y me besa con violencia. Me habla sobre los labios, hoy también ha bebido.

—¿Te lavaste los dientes? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué escondes?

—N-no te escondo nada.

—¡Mentiroso de mierda! —Estalla su furia, me zamarrea del cabello, aún no me suelta, tiemblo pero le sostengo la mirada, si llego a mostrarle más de mi debilidad terminará por devorarme—. ¡No estabas en tu trabajo!

—Pu-puedo explicarte —Maldición, sigo balbuceando—. Salí minutos antes de que llegaras, mi jefe me acercó en su auto hasta aquí. Por Dios, Erwin, son las diez y media, estuve trabajando apenas una hora más, ¿qué tengo que hacer para que me creas? ¿Tragarme un GPS para que sepas mi posición exacta cada segundo?

Me abofetea con fuerza, rayos, eso dolió mucho, realmente dolió. Siento mi mejilla latir adolorida, con seguridad quedaron marcados sus largos dedos.

—Eres mío —escupe las palabras con bronca sobre mi cuello, donde mi vena palpitante le muestra lo acelerado que tengo el pulso—, eres mío, y no quiero que nadie, absolutamente nadie toque lo que es mío.

—No bromees, nadie me tocó un pelo —Le devuelvo molesto.

—Pues no lo sé, voy a tener que comprobarlo, desnúdate —Lo odio, lo odio, odio que me ordene de esa manera, como si fuera una prostituta a su servicio. Tenso la mandíbula, no quiero, no quiero hacerlo.

—No, Erwin —¿Puedes ver las lágrimas en mis ojos, las lágrimas que no pueden salir?—. Ya basta, no voy a hacerlo, no de esta manera.

—Entonces tengo razón, estuviste con alguien más.

Me suelto de su agarre, ya aguanté demasiado, no puedo contenerlo más.

—No, no es así, pasa que eres un maldito psicópata, un celoso compulsivo, no estuve con nadie, no me dejé tocar por nadie, pero tengo mi dignidad. ¡Estoy cansado de tus actitudes! Siempre tiene que ser cuando tú quieres, en el momento que se te ocurra, jamás piensas en lo que yo quiero. Y esto no puede seguir así.

—Vas a hacer lo que yo diga, en el momento que yo quiera y punto —Ya no te escucho, ya no importa lo que digas.

—No, no lo haré —¿Y creíste que iba a aceptar tus condiciones sin rechistar? Estás demente.

Caigo al suelo, es como si fuera en cámara lenta. No lo vi venir, no pude atajar el golpe. ¡Maldita sea, Erwin! ¡En el rostro!, jamás me pegaste en el rostro, sabes que mañana tengo que trabajar. Los pensamientos se me confunden, me siento algo mareado. Creo que golpeé la mesada de la cocina, no lo sé. Me falta el aire, una feroz patada en el estómago me deja casi inconsciente. Esta vez te pasaste de la raya, en serio. Estoy en el piso de la cocina, blanco y limpio, y ahora salpicado por tres gotas de mi sangre, no sé por qué, pero lo único en lo que me puedo concentrar ahora son en esas tres brillantes gotas rojas. Siento como me arrancas los pantalones, débilmente te empujo con mis manos, pero sé que es imposible pararte. Sencillamente no lo entiendo, ¿cómo puedes disfrutar de mi dolor? Eso no puede estar bien. Cierro los ojos, y los quejidos se desprenden de mi cuerpo, casi involuntariamente, me duele… me duele… me duelen tus golpes, me duele la vida. De todas las veces que pasó esto, ésta es la peor, te juro que ésta es la peor, me siento indefenso, débil, impotente.

—¿Te gusta, cierto? —Escucho tus palabras filosas que entran por mis oídos cortando todo a su paso, desangrándome por dentro. No, no me gusta, lo odio—. Sé que te encanta —NO.

...

Qué frío. En serio, que frío está. Abro los ojos, me cuesta enfocar. Me duele todo. Estoy helado. Trato de girarme, punzadas muy fuertes me recorren la piel. Me arrodillo con dificultad, tengo los músculos entumidos, no puedo sentarme. Sigo en el piso de la cocina, y las tres gotas rojas también… secas. ¿Qué hora es? Miro a la ventana ¿Ya está amaneciendo? Agarro la mesada con ambas manos e intento ponerme de pie, sigo aturdido. Frías gotas se deslizan por mis piernas, sus fluidos y algo de mi sangre. Camino tambaleándome hacia el baño. Necesito lavarme, necesito volver a estar limpio, pero por más agua que corra, sus huellas en mi cuerpo permanecen frescas.

No puedo llorar, es como si tuviera bloqueados mis lagrimales. Ni picando cien kilos de cebollas podría soltar una sola lágrima. Cierro el agua, me envuelvo en la toalla. Me miro al espejo. Mierda. Tengo el labio partido, el pómulo muy hinchado. Saco la base de maquillaje, me he vuelto un experto para tapar las marcas evidentes, pero en el rostro… esta vez se notará de todas maneras. Creo que cuando caí, golpeé la mesada de la cocina con mi cabeza, tal vez por eso me desmayé, y tengo el chicón de prueba a un costado de mi oreja.

Gracias a Dios no me rompió un diente. Esperen un minuto, ¿gracias a Dios? ¿Y qué será lo próximo? ¿Gracias a Dios me dejó con vida?

Agacho la cabeza. También es mi culpa, lo acepto, por permitírselo. Al principio se mostraba muy celoso y eso alimentaba mi ego, realmente creía que era algo lindo de su parte. Pero sin darme cuenta fui dejando mis amigos de lado, poco a poco, logró aislarme. Me hizo creer que él era todo lo que necesitaba, que no precisaba más. Las preguntas sobre mi vida cotidiana se multiplicaron, empecé a encontrarlo en lugares que yo frecuentaba con mayor asiduidad. Pensé que me buscaba, pero solo buscaba controlarme. Me compadecí de él y lo traje a vivir conmigo, lo mantuve 8 años, porque él estudiaba, yo quería ayudarlo. Se recibió y empezó sus prácticas laborales, hace poco más de un año que ejerce y ha conseguido un muy buen trabajo en una empresa de construcción. Gana bien, no necesita de mí. Pero insiste en mantener esta relación, ¿se puede llamar relación?, ya no lo soporto. Hace más de un año le pedí que se fuera lo recuerdo bien.

_"—Ya basta, Erwin, no se puede vivir así. ¿No te das cuenta que cada día nos odiamos más? Quiero que te vayas de mi casa de una vez…"_

Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer, su mirada, se volvió tan feroz, ahí fue que empecé a temerle de verdad y mientras más crecía mi miedo, más crecía su violencia.

_"—¡No, Erwin, basta! —grité desesperado mientras me doblegaba con su fuerza —. ¡Basta!_

_—¡Cállate! —Me ordenaste tomándome bruscamente del cuello—. Deja de gritar o los vecinos vendrán a ver qué sucede, y no quiero que nadie venga a interrumpirme. Si alguien llega a llamar a la policía, ten por seguro que te voy a estrangular antes de que lleguen a abrir la puerta…"_

En ese momento sólo pensé que no quería morir, y dejé de resistirme, dejé de gritar, sólo cerré mis ojos y dejé que las lágrimas cayeran dentro de mí. Desde ese día el sexo entre nosotros no volvió a ser normal. Siempre le gusta lastimarme un poco, morderme, arañarme, apretar mi garganta hasta que debo suplicar por aire, jalarme de los cabellos, pellizcarme. Creo que por cada quejido que sale de mi boca se le dibuja una sonrisa a él. Pero ya no puedo más.

Termino de vestirme, Erwin está tirado, roncando plácidamente en la cama. Pero ni siquiera lo miro. Tomo lo necesario y me voy. Paso por la cocina, necesito beber agua fresca, la garganta me pica de la sed. Me sirvo un vaso y bebo despacio. Miro la mesa, siento que se me van las fuerzas de las piernas, me apoyo contra la misma. Hay un plato sucio, evidencia de la cena que yo había preparado, una copa con restos de uno de nuestros mejores vinos. La botella está a la mitad, un cenicero y tres colillas de cigarros.

Tiemblo. ¿Qué clase de sádico psicópata eres? Yo estaba tirado, moribundo, a poco más de un metro de ti, ¿y te sentaste a cenar tranquilamente, a beber y fumar? Y por lo visto te tomaste tu tiempo. Tengo ganas de sacar el cuchillo para asados y clavártelo en la cara mil veces, y también tengo ganas de vomitar. Agacho más la cabeza. Vamos a terminar matándonos, cualquier día morirá alguno, o ambos, esto ha ido demasiado lejos.

Me cuesta caminar, me duele demasiado la espalda baja. Tomo un matacaballos para el dolor. Ya es una costumbre tenerlos a mano. Pero no puedo faltar al trabajo, hoy toca auditoría interna. Miro el reloj del living, las falta un cuarto para las ocho, debo apurarme. Tomo el bolso, el saco y salgo despacio. Me siento como un extraño en mi propia casa, cómo me molesta eso.

Hay poca gente en la parada, qué bien. Agarro el colectivo, el transversal F, y me siento al fondo. Saco los auriculares y mi celular. ¿Mmm? Tengo 6 mensajes en el whatsapp ¡Qué extraño! Anoche no lo escuché sonar. Bueno, anoche no escuché una mierda, estaba inconsciente. Reviso.

Mis ojos se agrandan, son de Eren. Jamás en los 6 años que trabajo para la empresa me ha mandado un mensaje. Una que otra llamada, pero mensajes, jamás. Se me acelera el corazón, es inevitable.

1) 23:00 hs —Hey, Levi, estás bien?

2) 23:01 hs —En serio, avísame si todo está bien.

3) 24:00 hs— Espero q estés bien, sabes q puedes contar conmigo, no?

4) 02:00 hs— Bueno, me iré a dormir, pero si necesitas algo, llama.

5) 06:00 hs— Estoy preocupado, no me contestaste. Puedes responder?

6) 07:30 hs— Espero verte en la oficina, si no vienes pasaré por tu casa.

Estoy conmocionado, él estaba preocupado por mí, aww. Bueno, tranquilo, no es nada del otro mundo, es un jefe que se preocupa por su empleado, sólo eso. Y además, ¡qué vergüenza! Haberse enterado que tengo un novio golpeador. Le contestaré.

_"Buenos días Jefe, está todo bien, siento no haber contestado antes, se me terminó la batería anoche. Estoy yendo a la oficina."_

Soy tan estúpido, me emociono por cualquier cosa. Me coloco los auriculares. Recibo un "ok", de mi él. Dejo que **_Marilyn Manson_** me dé un poco de su resistencia. Suena alto **_"Unkillable Monster",_** y pienso que es el tema perfecto para este momento. **_"Are we in love or are we in pain?"_** (¿Estamos enamorados o estamos haciéndonos sufrir?). Lo pongo en modo repetición, hoy necesito mucho de esta letra para sobrevivir.

Llego a la oficina, diez minutos antes. Saludo a mis compañeros, rápido y de entrada, con el pelo sobre la cara, los anteojos de sol y el paso rápido, nadie se percató de las marcas, menos mal.

Pulso el botón de inicio de la PC y voy a buscarme una taza de café caliente. Ayer no cené, ni tampoco desayuné, de manera que algo debo ingresar a mi sistema o me sentiré adormilado toda la mañana. No puedo permitirme eso, especialmente porque hoy es la auditoría. Veo que todos corren de un lado a otro, están nerviosos, desesperados, sé que el jefe me mandará el buitre a mí. Sabe que tengo todo en orden. Empiezo a sacar las carpetas, sólo porque soy un maniático, ya sé que no hay errores, tal vez el ambiente me contagia su ansiedad. En mi cabeza sigue resonando la canción. Estoy tan compenetrado en mis tareas que no me doy cuenta que se ha enfriado la mitad de la taza de café. La miro con desdicha, siempre me ha molestado desperdiciar comida o bebidas. No puedo con mi genio, le agrego agua caliente y un poco más de edulcorante. Sí, edulcorante, mis niveles de estrés me viene destruyendo el estómago. Si consumo un poco de azúcar me da acidez de inmediato. Por eso en mi bolso no falta la ranitidina, los antiácidos y similares.

El café tampoco ayuda, pero hoy hago una excepción, es solo para mantenerme alerta.

—¿Levi? —Ah, esa deliciosa voz, ¿algún día me cansaré de escucharla?

—Buenos días, jefe —digo con mi mejor cara de póker, es decir, la de siempre.

Frunce el ceño, oh, oh, está mirando la cortada en mi labio, y el pómulo hinchado. Me giro para volver la vista sobre la PC.

—Acompáñame a comprar un café —Pide como si fuera lo más normal.

—Jefe, hoy es la auditoria y aún no revisé…

—Tienes todo en orden, lo sé —Me interrumpe—. Esta vez no te voy a mandar los buitres. Vamos, que no he desayunado todavía y van a venir a la tarde, tenemos tiempo de sobra.

¿Acaso tengo opción?

Caminamos por la peatonal, cruzamos un poco más, ¿hasta dónde me lleva? Nos detenemos en un bonito café con aire colonial. Al entrar el olor de los granos molidos nos envuelven. Aunque ya tomé el mío, me hace desear otro.

El jefe camina hasta la barra, hace el pedido, abona en caja, y yo mientras lo miro de reojo. Los trajes negros le quedan bien, aunque mis compañeros digan que parece que viene de un velorio, le quedan demasiado bien, con la impecable camisa blanca y la corbata azul. Siempre pulcro y bien peinado. Sin duda su esposa lo recibirá de nuevo, hombres así no son dejados libres con tanta facilidad, aunque sean unos verdaderos idiotas. ¿En qué se demora tanto? ¿Acaso no nos vamos a sentar? Veo que le entregan una bolsa y dos vasos térmicos, de esos para llevar. Me acerco a ayudarlo con los vasos, son bastante grandes y están calientes.

—Volvamos —pide.

—¿Mmm?

—Vamos a la terraza a desayunar, y a fumar un poco.

¿Tan temprano? ¿Por qué? Ah, sí, las marcas. Maldito, Erwin. Incluso cuando no está me complica las cosas. Pero no me gusta esto, no voy a hablar de mi vida privada en el trabajo, ya se lo dije antes.

Subimos los siete pisos en el ascensor, que incómodos son esos lugares, uno no sabe de qué hablar. Solo te la pasas mirando el panel eléctrico y viendo como los numeritos suben o bajan.

Wow, hace frío acá arriba, lamento haber dejado mi saco en la silla, corre algo de viento y me hace estremecer. Por fortuna busca un recoveco en una esquina, el aire helado llega mucho menos, y algunos rayos de sol pegan sin molestar demasiado. Me pasa uno de los vasos.

—Gracias, pero ya desayuné.

—Estás pálido como esta pared, seguro tomaste un café aguado y nada más. Pruébalo, es mi favorito, capuchino con canela en polvo, te aseguro que no tiene desperdicio, y además lo pedí con edulcorante —¿Desde cuándo sabe ese detalle?—. Es que había una botella en la cocina y le pregunté a tus compañeros, fue la semana pasada, creo, y me dijeron que era tuya —Asunto aclarado, se lo acepto, me ayudará con el frío, ¿cómo hace para adelantarse como si leyera mi mente? Si estás leyendo mi mente en este momento quiero que sepas que eres hermoso y estoy enamorado irremediablemente de ti, sí, puedo ser cursi de vez en cuando.

Prende un cigarro.

—¿No tienes ganas de fumar? —Me pregunta.

—No traje el paquete, lo dejé en mi bolso —Le informo.

Me ofrece su cigarrillo y el solo roce con sus dedos me da escalofríos. No lo sabe, no tiene idea, lo mucho, que significa ese gesto para mí. Miro la boquilla, donde segundos antes sus labios estaban posados, lo llevo a mi boca y doy una fuerte pitada. ¡Ah, qué gloria! Un beso indirecto. Lo veo encender otro.

—¿Y bueno? ¿Te gusta? —Me quedo de piedra, ¿qué está preguntando? Sonríe, ilumina la terraza con su propia luz—. El capuchino —Me aclara, ante la cara de borrico que debo tener.

—Ah, sí, claro, bueno, es algo diferente, no estoy acostumbrado a sabores gourmet.

—¿Sabores gourmet? —Se ríe tan bonito—. No es algo taaaaan sofisticado.

—Sinceramente está muy bueno, no voy a mentir, me gusta, es agradable.

—Es la magia de esa cafetería. He tomado muchos capuchinos en muchos lugares, incluso en Europa, pero los de ahí son los mejores —Vuelve a fumar y yo también.

—Bueno, ya, lárgalo —Lo miro sin entender, realmente en estos momentos estoy perdido con el éxtasis de su cigarrillo, me cuesta mucho concentrarme. Debe haber visto el desconcierto en mi cara, porque levanta la mano y me sostiene de la barbilla, para tocar con su índice el lugar del corte. Un movimiento sin significado oculto para él, sin embargo siento que una deliciosa electricidad ha recorrido mi dermis de pies a cabeza. Me suelta y me mira esperando una respuesta, no puedo— Levi, nada de me resbalé, soy muy torpe, me caí. Sé que no es así.

—No quiero hablar de esto —No puedo mentirte, tampoco quiero, así que corro la vista incómodo.

—Fue Winie, estoy seguro —Bajo la cabeza, solo debo decir que no, que no es así, ¿por qué se me tiene que congelar la boca? Justo ahora, ¿por qué?

—¿Desde cuándo sucede? Hey, Levi —No me llames de esa forma, no lo hagas, en serio—. Confía en mí, yo lo hago contigo. A nadie más le compartí el problema de mi matrimonio, ni siquiera mi adorada madre lo sabe, y eso que siempre ha sido mi confidente. Compártelo conmigo, te va a hacer bien.

—Son mis problemas, Eren. Y además, eres mi jefe, no me parece correcto.

—Bueno, podemos empezar por ser amigos, ¿no? Tú me das consejos y yo te doy los míos, es un intercambio justo ¿Te hizo eso porque no te encontró en la oficina cuando vino a buscarte?

Mierda, al final sí escuchó la conversación. Y cómo no, si Erwin gritaba como desquiciado. Suspiro.

—Discutimos y se descontroló un poco.

—¿Se descontroló "un poco"? ¿Hablas en serio? Levi, te destrozó la cara —No exageres, no es para tanto. Además lo oculté bastante con la base de maquillaje.

—Ya lo dije, son mis problemas, no te sientas en la obligación de entenderme.

—No es una obligación, solo me preocupa, y mucho. No es normal que una pareja te pegue simplemente porque llegaste un poco tarde. ¿Tanto lo amas que soportas eso?

Me late fuerte el corazón, lo miro y no puedo decir nada. No, no lo amo, dejé de amarlo hace mucho, le tengo miedo, mucho miedo. Pero no puedo decirte eso. No puedo.

—Mira, estoy casado hace diecisiete años, y tuve muuuuchas peleas con mi esposa, pero jamás le puse un dedo encima. Por ahí ella me cacheteo un par de veces, bueno, tal vez me lo merecía. Pero esto, esto es realmente serio. Aunque lo ames, no puedes dejar que te maltrate de esa manera.

—Ah, si no me lo decías no me iba a dar cuenta —Respondo sarcásticamente, no pude evitarlo.

—¿Qué significa eso? ¿Él no te respeta acaso? —Evito mirarlo, ¿cómo fue que terminé en este enredo? No puedo sentirme más humillado y avergonzado que ahora—, ¿se lo dijiste?

—Muchas veces, es sólo que… a veces lo provoco con mis respuestas y se va de las manos… —Repito de nuevo, sin salida.

—¿Y lo aceptas así de fácil?

—¿Quién mierda dijo que es fácil? —¿Vieron? Pierdo los estribos con rapidez, me mira sorprendido, acabo de decir una grosería frente a mi jefe, ¡Dios, mátame!—. Perdón, perdón Eren, no quise levantar la voz —Debo calmarme, debo calmarme—. Lo resolveré, no tienes que preocuparte, voy a estar bien.

—¿Lo vas a resolver? Si no lo echaste a patadas de tu casa hasta ahora, ¿cómo piensas resolverlo? Mírame, Levi —Es una orden, y la acato—. Estoy seguro que no es la primera vez, ¿cierto?

No te respondo, interpreta mi silencio como más te guste. No quiero que veas mi debilidad, la odio, me odio por no poder resolver esto por mí mismo.

—¿Hace cuánto sucede? ¿Meses? —No insistas, no te lo abriré mi boca—. ¿Años? —Cierro los ojos y el vaso tiembla en mis manos—. Toma —dice con voz suave, otro cigarrillo, otro beso indirecto, lo acepto, ya no tengo ganas de fumar, pero quiero sentir su contacto—. Dime… ¿a tí, te gusta que te pegue? —Lo miro indignado.

—¿A quién carajo le puedo gustar eso? —Realmente, no puedo calmarme.

—¿Por qué lo soportas entonces? ¿No quieres estar solo, es eso? ¿Tan enamorado estás de él?

—Ya no —¿Por qué a veces las palabras salen de mi boca antes de que pueda pensar mejor?—. ¡Tch! —chasqueo la lengua.

—No lo amas, pero vive en tu casa y dejas que te maltrate así. Discúlpame, pero no entiendo nada.

—Es mi problema, Eren, no pedí tu ayuda —Aléjate, aléjate por favor, no quiero tu lástima, no quiero que me mires con pena, aborrezco esa mirada.

—Desde el momento en que me enteré, desde que me importa tu seguridad, también se convierte en mi problema.

—¿Qué? No digas idioteces. Soy un hombre adulto, puedo manejar esta situación.

—No, no puedes. Si pudieras lo hubieras echado a patadas. Y lo que deberías hacer es ir a la policía y denunciarlo, que le pongan una restricción, de esa manera él no podrá acercarse más.

—¿De qué diablos hablas, Eren? En primer lugar, ¿crees que la policía va a tomar mi declaración? Se van a cagar de risa en mi cara, y después ¿qué crees que va a suceder? ¿Pondrán una custodia permanente en la puerta de mi casa para detenerlo? ¡Claro que no! Entonces él se enterará y me matará —Lo repito, en este momento no estoy pensando, las palabras solo salen como un vómito de mi boca, un vómito que no puedo detener a tiempo.

—¿Te tiene amenazado? —Lo miro, veo verdadera preocupación, no, no me mires así, por favor, no lo hagas, no tú, no quiero nada tuyo. No quiero que seas bueno conmigo, te lo suplico, no seas bueno conmigo.

—Se hizo tarde —Arrojo el cigarro, dejo el vaso a un costado y me voy casi corriendo.

Necesito urgentemente un poco de soledad. Basta de preguntas, ya basta. Llego jadeando a mi puesto y me siento. Hoy trabajaré más que nunca, el trabajo me salvará de este infierno, ya no quiero pensar, ya no quiero sentir. ¿Por qué se preocupa por mí? No lo hagas, porque si lo haces… entonces no puedo dejar de amarte.

...

Estoy agotado, no paré ni siquiera para almorzar. No volví a casa, de manera que me quedé adelantando cosas. Si sigo así dentro de poco no tendré nada para hacer en todo el mes. Son las cuatro de la tarde, no hay nadie en la oficina, excepto el guardia en recepción, la señora de la limpieza y el contador del segundo piso. Tomo mi celular y lo prendo, lo tuve apagado desde que volví de la terraza esta mañana, a propósito por supuesto. Miro la pantalla y me siento agobiado. Seis llamadas perdidas y tal vez quince o más mensajes, todos de Erwin.

_"Mi amor, lo siento, lo siento tanto, estaba ciego… eres lo más importante para mí… no puedo vivir sin ti… necesito que me perdones… haré lo que sea… vuelve a casa por favor… te amo…"_

¿Te amo? ¿En serio? De todo lo que puso, esas dos palabras me cabrean completamente. Me amas, pero me dejaste inconsciente en el piso de la cocina, me amas, pero bebiste y fumaste mientras yo sufría, me amas, pero me tomas por la fuerza sin importante cuanto me dañes. ¡Hipócrita! No sabes lo que es el amor.

No pienso contestar.

Miro por la ventana, el sol atraviesa el cristal, sin dudas debe hacer un calor de infierno afuera. Tengo hambre. No estaría mal un helado de cono con crema. Se me hace agua la boca. Bien, iré a buscar uno, de todos modos nadie llegará hasta las cinco. Pulso el botón del ascensor, se abre. Eren. ¡No puede ser!

—Hola, Levi —Me saluda animado.

—Hola, jefe —respondo mientras espero que salga para poder entrar.

—¿Te quedaste desde la mañana o viniste temprano? —Pregunta y frunce el ceño.

—Me quedé, voy por un helado —¿Para qué le informo lo que voy a hacer?—. ¿Quieres que te traiga uno? —Bueno, sólo quiero ser amable, después de todo él pagó el desayuno esta mañana. Mira su reloj.

—Vamos, te acompaño, pero primero voy a dejar esto —dice mientras se dirige a tu oficina a dejar el maletín, me quedo sorprendido.

¿Vamos? Mantengo pulsado el botón del ascensor hasta que vuelve.

—¿Mucho calor afuera? —Típica pregunta de ascensor, ¿se dan cuenta porqué odio esos lugares?

—Insoportable —Me informa—. Mis hijos ya me suplican porque les arme la pileta, pero estamos en Agosto, ¿no es un poco apresurado? También pensé en poner una piscina, no sé.

—Bueno, si hace tanto calor no creo que sea tan malo. Además es actividad física y eso es saludable para los niños —Le doy mi humilde opinión.

—Para ser honesto me da un poco de paja tener que armar el armatoste ese. Y con este calor… ¿Me echarías una mano? —Me pregunta con un halo de esperanza en los ojos y lo miro sorprendido—. Digo, si no tienes planes, por supuesto, te llevo y te traigo, va a ser rápido, supongo, no creo que nos lleve más de dos o tres horas, pasa que es realmente muy grande.

¿Qué no tiene algún amigo, pariente, alguien más a quién pedirle ayuda?

—Mmm, no sé, ¿cuándo?

—Este sábado, cuando salgamos de la oficina, ¿te parece? Podemos almorzar en mi casa de fin de semana y armarla después, luego te llevo en el auto a tu casa —repite como si no pudiera pagarme un taxi o tomarme un colectivo de regreso—. Pero si no puedes…

—Está bien —¿Acepté?—. De todas maneras no tengo mucho para hacer en casa —De hecho, NO TENGO GANAS DE ESTAR EN CASA. Además, puede ser divertido.

—¡Fantástico! Lleva ropa liviana, va a hacer mucho calor, eso según el servicio meteorológico —Observen, tiene la misma aplicación del clima que yo en su celular.

Llegamos a la heladería, pago en la caja antes de que se dé cuenta.

—Hey, debería pagar yo —¿Debería pagar yo? ¿Qué mierda significa eso? Levanto una ceja.

—No, ya pagaste el desayuno ahora me toca a mí, fin del tema.

—Buenas tardes, ¿qué gustos van a querer? —Consulta el empleado con cara de cansado.

Pobres, aquí los deben explotar de lo lindo, y encima con los calores de estos días deben estar a full. Yo quisiera, sabor Eren, y… sabor Ojos Verdes, gracias.

—A ver, quisiera crema del cielo y vainilla.

—Yo quiero crema sambayón y rusa —Elijo yo.

Nos sentamos en una mesita a un costado.

—Levi, ¿estás seguro que tu novio no se enoja si…?

—Qué haga lo que quiera, yo también soy capaz de tener mis propios planes.

—Bueno, es sólo que no quiero que tengas problemas por hacerme un favor.

—Tranqui, Eren. Además, creo que no va a estar este fin de semana. Hay un evento del Dakar en la próxima ciudad, él ya había hecho arreglos para ir, son tres días. Así que…

—Bueno, todo bien entonces.

—¿Y cómo va tu tema? —Le pregunto—, ¿ya conseguiste la foto de tu boda?

—Mmm, sí, sí, la tengo en la oficina, en realidad tengo tres, quería tu opinión sobre cuál sería mejor. Y lo de la carta, bueno eso… no soy muy bueno… escribí un par de cosas… no sé… —Me mira desesperado— ¡Help!

—En fin… haré lo que pueda, pero debes esforzarte —Regaño con mirada molesta.

—Lo estoy haciendo, lo estoy haciendo. Desde que nos peleamos no he salido ni una vez, ni he buscado a ninguna mujer. Te lo juro.

—Sólo pasaron… ¿qué? ¿Dos semanas?

—Eso para mí es muchísimo, créeme —Ah bueno, resulta que era un picaflor tremendo mi jefe—. Nunca probé sambayón antes, ¿puedo? —Dice acercando su cuchara, se lo permito—. ¡Ah, pero éste tiene alcohol!

—Muy poco, apenas unas gotas.

Fumamos un cigarrillo de regreso, y empezamos a hablar de los buitres, de las experiencias con las auditorías anteriores, de lo mucho que ha mejorado Erd y de que por favor le dé una mano a Jean con los endosos de los seguros de autos. Me gusta su lado profesional, se concentra, es suave para hablar. No es el tipo de jefe tirano, tampoco es el que se deja pasar por encima. Simplemente te llama la atención en el mismo tono de voz en el que te felicita. No te atosiga, pero sabe perfectamente quien trabaja y quién no. Ah, y estoy enamorado, de manera que lo que hace me gusta, pero en serio, es un excelente Jefe.

La jornada pasa lento, siempre la tarde es más larga que la mañana, es decir, es la sensación. Camino a paso tranquilo a la parada. No me mandaron los buitres esta vez, pero en la de verdad (la auditoría externa), ahí sí. Saco un cigarrillo, estoy por ponerme los auriculares.

—¡Levi! —Me giro, oh, es Jean, hoy estuvimos trabajando juntos.

—Hola de nuevo —digo mientras enciendo mi vicio.

—Suerte que te vi —¿Mmm? Supongo—. ¿Tomas el transversal F también?

—Sí, así es.

—¿Vives en zona oeste?

—Sí, pero nunca te vi tomar este transporte.

—No, yo vivo en zona norte, pasa que mi mamá vive en el oeste, y ahora cayó enferma, así que estoy yendo a cuidarla.

—Ah, ¿qué tiene? —Pregunta obligatoria.

—Leucemia —Me quedo de piedra, que jodida mierda.

—Lo siento mucho —¿Qué más podemos decir en un caso así?

—Sí, es muy problemático, pobre mi viejita. Así que estoy considerando mudarme a su casa. Ella vivía con mi hermano, pero el año pasado se casó y se fue del país, está probando suerte en Europa.

—¡Qué bueno! —Justo me estoy preguntando en qué momento dije que me interesaba tu vida, ¡ah, cierto! No lo dije.

—Sí, una gran oportunidad, bueno él es ingeniero químico, el estudioso de la familia. Como sea, yo también vivo solo, así que tal vez me vaya con ella para ayudarla a afrontar esto.

—Es una buena decisión, supongo. Va a necesitar tu apoyo —¿Qué podré cocinar esta noche?

—¿Qué te pasó en la cara? —Me dice de improviso—. Quise preguntarte en la oficina, pero no me pareció conveniente —¿por qué no?

—Me resbalé en la cocina y di la cara contra la mesada, me doblé del dolor, por lo general soy cuidadoso, pero justo se había derramado un poco de aceite, debería haberlo limpiado antes de seguir cocinando, por imprudente —Y ya no te diré más nada, no sirvo para mentir.

—Por cierto, quería darte las gracias por lo de hoy —Justo llega el autobus, ¡Oh, no, viene vacío! Y ya fue Jean a sentarse en uno de los asientos dobles, ¡qué fastidio!—. Como te decía, quería agradecerte, me ayudaste mucho —Jean es nuevo, lleva apenas dos meses en la empresa y le está costando un poco tomar el ritmo, hoy el Jefe me pidió que le dé una mano.

—No hay problema, Jean. Lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora es preguntar, pregúntame lo que quieras, voy a ayudarte en todo —Se le digo honestamente, siempre me siento bien cuando soy útil a mis compañeros.

—Bueno, ya que me das el pase para preguntar, ¿estás soltero?

¿Eeeeeeeh? What the fuck? Creo que mi cara refleja todo, porque lo veo sonreír. ¿Qué te pasa, de donde salió tanta confianza de repente?

—No, estoy en pareja.

—¡Oh, qué lástima! —Suelta algo decepcionado, ¿eeeeeeeeh? Ahora sí estamos en una atmósfera muy incómoda, gracias tonto—. Bueno, igual, ¿aceptarías salir a tomar algo este viernes? Una copa entre colegas, nada del otro mundo.

¿Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh?, elevado al infinito. WTF?, pero al cubo.

—Ah, no, no puedo, te agradezco, —Es mentira, no te agradezco nada—, pero tengo planes.

—Aaah, entiendo —dice suspirando—, de todas maneras creo que eres demasiado lindo para que te fijes en alguien simple como yo.

Naaaaaa, naaaaaa, naaaaaa. ¿Qué le pasa a este tipo? ¿Dijo que yo era demasiado lindo?

—Levi —Me habla acercándose un poco mientras sonríe misterioso e instintivamente me alejo—, estás rojo.

—Eh, bue-bueno, te pido por favor que no digas más cosas incómodas ¿ok? En serio.

—Tranquilo —Me interrumpe—. Estás en pareja y no te intereso, la capté. Eso no cambia el hecho de que eres muy lindo, y sonrojado todavía más.

Giro mi cabeza, seguro el bolso verde de la joven a mi costado es mucho más interesante que esto. ¿Qué le pasa a este chico? Apenas le di un poco de atención, y no porque quisiera, sino porque mi Jefe me lo exigió, le das la mano y se agarra hasta el omóplato.

—Bueno, me bajo aquí —Avisa mientras se pone de pie—. Gracias por todo, hasta mañana.

—Adiós —jodido acosador.

Bueno, igual, no hizo que latiera mi corazón, pero si ensanchó un poquito mi ego, sólo un poco. No es un tipo feo, pero lanzarse así de manera tan desesperada le quita un poco de mérito. ¿Se sentirá solo quizás? ¿Y cómo fue que supo que yo era gay? No es como si fuera tan evidente que todos se dieran cuenta, de hecho pensé que nadie sabía en la oficina, bueno excepto mi Jefe, que se enteró hace poco. No hablo refinado, ni me muevo exageradamente, me visto formal, no agito las caderas al caminar… en fin, vaya uno a saber. Para ser honesto, no me ando fijando en mis compañeros de trabajo, de hecho el amor oculto por Eren se dio hace como tres años. Desde que lo conocí no pude evitar que me gustara físicamente, pero me llevó mucho tiempo llegar a conocerlo mejor y de pronto ¡pop!, un día estaba el amor ahí presente. ¡Qué increíble! Tres años.

Me pongo los auriculares, busco y selecciono **_"Marry You"_** de **_Bruno Mars_** , sonrío como estúpido, esa canción me pone de buen humor. ¡Ah! Si viviéramos juntos… le prepararía su comida favorita, iríamos a alquilar un *catamarán _(*especie de bote gigante con todas las comodidades de una casa)_ al dique cercano y nos quedaríamos horas pescando y mirando las estrellas, tal vez tomados de la mano. Yo dormiría sobre su pecho, y él me traería una taza de café con leche caliente por la mañana, mientras me iluminaría con su eterna sonrisa de desafío de la blancura. Podría oler su cabello, mientras lo abrazo, ¡cómo me gustaría abrazarlo! Iríamos de paseo en ese hermoso auto azul que… ¡Mierda me pasé la parada!

…

Llego a casa, entro despacio. Voy a la cocina, oh, la cena está lista, milanesas con puré. De repente no siento hambre en absoluto. Erwin viene a mi encuentro.

—Hola —Saluda fingiendo miedo, como si sus palabras pudieran hacer más daño del que ya hicieron.

—Hola —le devuelvo apático.

—¿Cenamos? —Me invita.

Asiento con la cabeza, parece que al menos hoy te vas a dignar servirme. Me molesta estar sentado aquí, en el mismo lugar donde cenaste ayer mientras yo estaba tirado y quebrado en el suelo. Vamos, piensa algo bonito, piensa algo bonito, no quiero deprimirme más. A ver, sí, Eren… en bóxer, mmm, y Bruno Mars cantando de fondo, oh sí.

—¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo? —Me incomoda que se fuerce, que se haga el preocupado.

—Bien.

—¿Cómo te fue con los auditores?

—Bien —No tengo ganas de explicarle nada, como si le importara. Corto el primer bocado y mastico, está rico, pero me cuesta tragar.

—Mírame Levi, por favor —Lo hago—. Perdóname, en serio, ayer bebí demás y…

—¿No crees que tuvimos esta misma conversación muchas veces? Yo diría, demasiadas.

Bajas la cabeza, estás incómodo.

—Comamos en paz, por favor, ¿te parece bien? Hablemos después —No me arruines la cena, más de lo que ya lo hiciste, ¿ok? Te ves triste, y yo también debo estar igual.

Comemos un poco más, sólo el ruido de los cubiertos, el líquido que cae en los vasos, las sillas, el aire fresco que entra por la ventana y mece la cortina.

Terminé. No sé cómo pero lo logré, me tragué todo. Va a la heladera y trae una tarta de cerezas, ¡mi favorita! Pero me siento mal, supongo que así se siente Mikasa cuando recibe las flores, los chocolates o los peluches de Eren.

No, mi situación es peor.

—Mi amor… —Lo miro incrédulo—, estuve reflexionando mucho. Últimamente, no tuvimos tiempo para hacer cosas juntos, ir al cine, divertirnos… voy a cancelar mi viaje al Dakar, quiero estar con vos. Pensé que tal vez podríamos ir…

—No, no canceles tus planes, estuviste esperando por esto más de cuatro meses. Además, no me voy a ninguna parte, cuando vuelvas vamos al cine si quieres —Me mira alarmado, oh, por favor no insistas, realmente quiero ir a casa del Jefe este sábado.

—Entonces… —Toma mi mano entre las suyas—. ¿Me perdonaste? —Aaaaah, nooo, hijo de puuuuuuuu…. Manipulador asqueroso…

—No dije eso, pero ya no quiero seguir peleando. Voy a adelantar trabajo este fin de semana y pido un día libre la otra, entonces saldremos. Pero eso no significa que acepte que cosas como las de ayer pueden seguir pasando. No quiero que vuelvas a pegarme o forzarme, ¿soy claro?

Se levanta muy rápido y me asusto, es inevitable, es la costumbre, me abraza como si no fuera a verme nunca más.

—¡Te amo tanto! Estaba tan asustado, no puedo vivir sin ti. Te extrañé demasiado hoy —Busca mi boca con ansiedad. ¿Acaso escuchaste siquiera lo que te dije? Mierda Erwin, ¿nunca es suficiente, cierto?—. No te forzaré te lo juro, pero no puedo evitarlo, me excitas mucho —Susurra caliente sobre mi piel, esparce besos en los lugares que ya conoce, cierro los ojos, por un segundo me imagino que es otra boca la que hace esto, oh, sí, se siente grandioso—. Déjame que te haga el amor, te lo suplico, voy a ser suave, te quiero besar todo el cuerpo.

—Espera, detente, mi cuerpo está lastimado, mucho. Me dañaste bastante ayer. Necesito recuperarme —No miento, es la verdad, además no tengo ganas—, deja que me recupere, por favor.

—Sí, amor, te daré el tiempo que necesites, perdón, solo un beso más.

Luego disfrutamos una porción de la tarta de cerezas, está deliciosa. Pero me siento triste cuando lo veo sonreír tan tranquilo. No ha aprendido nada, ¿verdad? Todo es una puesta en escena, la máscara no se mantendrá demasiado tiempo. Suspiro, tengo demasiado sueño, iré a dormir...

.

By Luna de Acero... con lagrimitas...


	2. Nuevas Aventuras

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose, y todos parecen muy contentos con la historia hasta ahora, así que... aquí vamos con el cap 2, espero lo disfruten. Besitos de helado de frutilla... 
> 
> Disclaimer: La historia es original de mi propiedad, prohibido plagiar, solo tomé los nombres de los personajes creados por Isayama Hajime.
> 
> Advertencia: Ninguna, capi tranqui

Erwin partió hoy al medio día, puso todo en su bolso, hasta su perfume, bueno él siempre es muy coqueto en ese sentido. Jamás lo he controlado ni nada, tampoco es como si realmente fuera una persona celosa, pero si detallista, y al menos algunas cosas me parecen curiosas. Uno, está sumamente nervioso, lo cual es bastante rextraño en él, llevó sus jeans de marca (esos que estaban sin estrenar), y varias prendas para salir bastante llamativas. Bueno, que aproveche mientras está allí, lo segundo es que hace poco le puso clave a su celular, jamás se lo he revisado, pero en la mesa vi como colocaba la clave y me pareció curioso, puso el perfume nuevo, y tercero, lo oí quejarse de la cuenta de la tarjeta de crédito. De la cual no tengo idea sus gastos pues tengo las mías, y tampoco he visto compras del supermercado o algún electrodoméstico nuevo en casa, aunque Erwin gasta mucho en cremas, spa y ropa de diseño. En ese sentido soy mucho más sencillo, tal vez porque a mi familia le costó mucho ganar las cosas, así que cada centavo que entra lo administro cual contador de banco.

Mi familia… suspiro, recuerdo a mi padre, ese hombre que me genera un hueco en el estómago, y no precisamente por cosas buenas.

Como Erwin no está, decidí almorzar una ensalada con atún, él odia el pescado, así que estos días me siento en verdad libre. De hecho estoy algo feliz que él se haya tenido que ir, ojalá no tuviera que regresar.

Jean me había invitado a tomar unas copas, como "colegas", aunque es obvio que tiene otras intenciones conmigo, no, no sería adecuado. Aunque no estoy haciendo daño a nadie, es solo sentarme y charlar un poco. Me encantaría que fuera Eren, pero bueno, sería bueno despejarme y no quedarme pensando en el trabajo y soñando con cosas que están bastante lejos de mis posibilidades reales.

Miro el reloj, aún tengo una hora y media para volver a la oficina, sin dudas iré a recostarme, por las dudas pondré el despertador del celular, si me llego a dormir, me muero.

Aaaah, que lindo es tener la cama solita para mí, el control del televisor solito para mí, el depa solito para mí. Me acurruco en las colchas y trato de relajarme, realmente estoy algo cansado, un poco de descanso va a venirme bien. Mmm, cómo me gustaría tener aquí a Eren, dormiría sobre su pecho sin vellos, tan pulcro y delicioso, su piel tan suave (me lo imagino, porque jamás la he tocado). Y pensando en esa deliciosa sensación me duermo completamente, con tranquilidad, con una paz que hacía muchos meses no sentía.

El celular suena a tiempo. Me levanto y me doy una ducha rápida, me peino pulcramente, me pongo una remera que tildo de "elegante sport", el saco, los zapatos bien lustrados y un touch de perfume. Me miro en el espejo del baño, oh sí, estoy hermoso. Cargo mi bolso, pongo el celular y me coloco los auriculares, pongo algo de **_Therion_** , más precisamente **_Sitra Ahra_** , algo densa pero me carga de pilas para el día.

Llego a la oficina, saludo a todos, me tomo un cafecito cortado con las chicas de "renovaciones", un sector de planta baja, ellas siempre son ruidosas, pero gentiles, y además tiene un gran sentido del humor, siempre me hacen reír muchísimo, el día pinta muy, pero muy bien. Trabajo diligente, a eso de las ocho ya me quedé sin nada para hacer, así me gusta, los viernes que quede todo finalizado. Odio que me queden pendientes, me dan vuelta por la cabeza todo el fin de semana. Y mientras me pongo a revisar, sólo por el placer de perder tiempo revisando lo que ya está hecho.

—Levi —Sí, sí, sí, acepto, ¡SÍ ACEPTO!

Eren hace el ademán de cigarro y yo asiento con la cabeza. Nos vamos a la azotea. Llegamos y encendemos el vicio.

—Mira —dice—. Aquí te traje las fotos del casamiento, fíjate cual sería mejor.

—A ver…

En la primera están ellos dos sonriendo mientras cortan el pastel, que lindo está Eren, es un nene ¿cuántos años tendría entonces? No más de 22 o 23, y su mujer espléndida, es obvio. ¿Cuándo se ha visto a un hombre tan hermoso buscarse una esposa que no esté a su nivel? Se la nota fina, con rasgos muy delicados. Miro la siguiente, están bailando el vals, se nota la alegría en sus ojos, la verdad es una bella imagen. La tercera es la más divertida, ambos con silbatos, maracas, y unos collares estilo hawaianos, aunque hay mucha gente por detrás, pero se nota que fue en el momento más feliz de la noche.

—¿Y bien?

—Bueno, la verdad que las tres son hermosas, sin embargo me parece que la del pastel es la mejor, me gusta esta de la fiesta, pero no quiero que tu mujer la asocie a tus locuras. Esta sería la mejor.

—¿Y la carta?

—Mmm, bueno, te ayudo, pero necesito saber algunas cosas.

—¿Qué cosas?

—¿Cuándo se casaron?

Eren piensa, yo lo miro molesto.

—Es que yo no le doy mucha importancia a esas cosas, a los cumpleaños, esas fechas, a ver —dice sacando el celular y rebuscando—. Ah, sí, el quince de abril.

—Uf, falta bastante, bueno no importa. Cosas que recuerdes, importantes, no sé, algo bonito que ella hizo por ti, algún regalo que se destacó, no sé —Me mira como si le hablara en otro idioma.

—Toma —y me alcanza una hoja y una lapicera que saca de sus bolsillos.

—Yo no soy tu secretario, Eren —recalco mientras me cruzo de brazos—, tú debes escribir, yo te dictaré —Me obedece sin rechistar, oh sí, y también sácate la camisa ya que estás tan dócil—. Veamos, escribe: _Mikasa, mi amor_ …

¿Y ahora? Piensa Levi, piensa…

—Una consulta, ¿ustedes se ven o ella se fue de la casa?

—Eh, sí, nos vemos, yo sigo llevando y trayendo a los niños del colegio y sus actividades, sigo haciendo las compras y eso, pero… ella me pidió que me fuera de la casa.

—Ah, ¿y dónde estás ahora?

—Por el momento en nuestra casa de campo —Aaaah, bueno, la familia tiene casa de campo y todo, miren ustedes.

—Ah, ¿por eso dijiste lo de armar la pileta?

—Claro.

—Bueno, sigamos, ponle: _Estos días han sido horribles, me siento tan solo y abandonado_ …

Eren me mira alzando una ceja. Cara de dolido no tiene.

—Tenemos que apelar a su lástima, que le duela tu situación, ¿entiendes?

—¿Ok?

— _Tan lejanos me parecen ahora los días en que todos reíamos juntos. Tan lejana me parece tu sonrisa. No dejo de culparme un solo día, este dolor que me atormenta, y no me deja dormir por las noches. No sé cómo hacer para enmendar mi error, no sé cómo reparar tu corazón, lo único que sé es que te extraño. Cada hora, cada minuto, es un desasosiego que me obnubila los sentidos. No soy nada sin ustedes, soy un rompecabezas incompleto, soy un artefacto echado a perder, mi existencia no tiene sentido. Lo tenía todo y ahora me siento tan vacío. Mikasa, quiero pertenecerte a ti, quiero ser tuyo y de nadie más, quiero que sepas que en mi corazón la única mujer que está grabada a fuego eres tú. No soporto estar sin ti, te pido me des una oportunidad para demostrarte_ … mmm, mejor borra eso de una oportunidad, porque la pobre se cansó de darte una tras otra, a ver _… No veo las horas de recuperar a mi familia y demostrarte que quiero estar contigo, hasta que la muerte nos separe… Fin_ … a lo mejor podrías ponerle ahí al final un "te amo", si te parece.

—¡Genial, Levi! —dice entusiasmado—. Para mí es imposible escribir una cosa así.

—Sí, ahora escríbelo de puño y letra, no se te ocurra hacerlo en la notebook y mandarlo a imprimir… por favor…

—Mmm, no tengo buena letra —Lo miro indignado—. Bueno, bueno, está bien, lo voy a hacer. ¿Se lo mando hoy, no?

—Sí, lo más antes posible, y sería mejor que se lo entregaras personalmente y no con intermediarios. Le pones ojitos de cachorrito abandonado, invocas la ayuda de Buda, Alí Babá y los cuarenta ladrones, cruzas los dedos y con suerte te va a escribir o te va a llamar al otro día. No esperes una solución milagrosa, los corazones tardan en sanar.

Se ríe muy fresco y yo medio que no capto que fue lo que le causó tanta gracia.

— Eres muy divertido cuando quieres. Bueno, me voy a hacer esto, te veo después.

—Termino el cigarro y bajo —aviso.

—Ah, cierto, mañana nos vamos de aquí a mi casa, ¿te parece bien?

—Ok.

Sí, mi Dios gay interno escuchó mis plegarias, ya me imagino, Eren transpirado y con un ajustado short de baño de lycra… mi mente lanza un "sacrilegioso", al mejor estilo Homero Simpson y automáticamente brota una sonrisa en mi rostro. Este va a ser un cigarrillo memorable.

...

Miro mi bolsito, y hago el check list: traje de baño, yes, protector solar, yes, anteojos de sol, yes, toalla y toallón, yes, peine, yes, labial de crema de karité, yes, crema post solar, yes, cargador del celu, yes, celular, yes, gorrita canchera, yes, llaves, yes. Listo, primera vez que voy de jeans y buzo al trabajo, normalmente uso el trajecito de lunes a viernes, el sábado es de ropa informal, porque no hay atención al público, pero la verdad prefiero siempre el traje para no tener que perder tiempo pensando qué ponerme, soy algo quisquilloso con eso. Calzo las Converse, un toque de mi perfume favorito, listo el pollo, pelada la gallina.

Todos me miran como bicho raro en la oficina, ¿tanto les llama la atención? Vuelvan a sus puestos, esclavos. Se me acerca Jean, uufff…

—Buenos días, Levi —Me saluda con toda la buena onda que choca contra la muralla de mi seriedad habitual.

—Buen día.

—Qué bien te queda ese atuendo —Suelta mientras sus ojos me escanean con descaro.

—Thanks —digo algo agrio mientras abro sesión en la PC.

—Eh, el otro viernes, ¿vamos a tomar algo?

Tranquilo pescadito, ni siquiera empezó éste fin de semana ¿y ya estás pensando en el que viene? ¿Qué tan desesperado estás? Te miro con indiferencia, le faltan las orejitas y la cola estilo perro faldero, ah, y la lengua chorreando baba.

—No sé, tendría que fijarme si mi pareja no hace planes y te aviso —¿Captas las indirectas?

—Es una cervecita nada más —Sonríe con zalamería, como si no adivinara tus intenciones—. Una hora, hora y media cuando mucho, si total trabajamos los sábados, y aquí a la vuelta en CrossOver —Un barcito cercano con estilo irlandés—, tienen happy hour de 21 a 22 horas.

—Ok, cualquier cosa te aviso —Respondo sin confirmar y vuelvo a la PC, obstáculo, superado.

—Ojalá puedas, la vamos a pasar bien —Ajá, ándate, en lo posible cuatrocientos kilómetros a la derecha de Francia—. Te veo.

¡Al fin! Suspiro rodando los ojos, pero está a mis espaldas así que obvio no ve nada. Muevo apenas una mano como para completar el saludo y me concentro en lo mío, tengo tres horas y media para revisar pilas de hojas de Excel, ya estamos a fin de mes y en tres días hay que presentar los informes de tesorería, ventas y bajas, es lo más aburrido de mi puesto, por eso quiero terminarlo pronto. En pocos minutos estoy sumergido en mi tarea, descubro cuatro fallas en total en dos horas, es muchísimo, esto no puede pasar de nuevo. Reviso lo revisado, sólo por si acaso y siento una mano pesada sobre mi hombro.

—Levi — Bendito sean los ojos que te observan, es decir los míos—. Necesito que me pases un email con los archivos de las bajas, tengo que mandarlo al departamento comercial, al parecer hay algunos problemas con eso, tuvimos más bajas de las normales, así que vamos a tener una reunión con los otros gerentes en una hora, ¿podrás mandarlo cuanto antes?

—Ya están revisados, los vas a tener en 5 minutos en tu casilla —Wow, que eficiente soy, Levi el empleado del año, yeah, y por supuesto me imagino un retrato enorme con mi foto lleno de brillitos estelares, ah, Eren, cómo estimulas mi… imaginación, dice un mini yo mientras resopla aire caliente por la nariz.

—Gracias —Acompañado de la sonrisa más linda de la sucursal y un apretón en mi hombro—. Siempre puedo contar contigo —¿Tu propósito del día es darme un ataque al corazón? Aunque sé que mi imperturbable cara de póker no ha cambiado ni un milímetro—. Escúchame, si me demoro en la reunión, ¿me esperas en el estacionamiento? Toma —dice dejándome las llaves del auto sobre el escritorio.

—Ah, bueno, dale.

Se va y tengo que morderme la lengua para evitar girar mi cabeza y ver su silueta hermosa alejándose. Vuelvo a concentrarme en el email que tengo que mandar, en menos de 3 minutos ya está enviado. De pronto siento que se sientan al lado mío. ¿Otra vez Jean? ¿No lo acabo de saludar?

—Hola —Repite de nuevo como un loro y yo apenas hago un movimiento de cabeza—. Un cafecito —Y pone un vasito cerca del teclado, lo miro pero no te dirijo la palabra, me está empezando a incordiar—. Discúlpame, yo sé que estás ocupado, pero… tengo una consulta que hacerte, en realidad varias —Giro mi cabeza y levanto una ceja, saca un cuaderno con las preguntas anotadas y toma una lapicera, bueno, si es algo del trabajo está bien—. Te las iba a hacer antes y me olvidé.

Comienza su arduo interrogatorio, acepto que son preguntas objetivas e importantes, al menos prestó atención cuando le explicaba, le respondo de la forma más clara posible, agarro el vaso y lo bebo lento, tiene edulcorante, que detalle. Espero pacientemente a que termine las preguntas, sus manos están temblando, ¡qué bonito desastre es!

—¿Algo más o ya terminamos? —digo tirando el vasito de descartable a la basura con desdén.

—No, no… eeh… muchas gracias en serio —Cuando se pone de pie para irse se acerca de improviso a mi cuello y aspira con fuerza, me agarra desprevenido—. Mmm… delicioso…

Lo tomo de la muñeca y de un brusco tirón hago que se siente de nuevo, me mira algo asustado, oh si, a veces puedo hacer muecas de disgusto que asustan mucho, doy una rápida ojeada alrededor, no hay nadie cerca, los sábados todos se la pasan en la terraza o en la cocina.

—Escúchame, pendejo —digo acercándome a su cara y susurrando con fiereza—. Que sea la última vez que te desubicas así en la oficina ¿me entendiste? —Asiente con la cabeza—. No me gustan los chismes, ni los radios pasillos y menos que menos andar en boca de todos, tengo una reputación muy recta en esta institución, la próxima vez que hagas algo inapropiado te voy a patear los huevos con toda mi fuerza, ¿está claro? —Me mira con miedo pero con tristeza también, ¿por qué me afecta un poco?

—Discúlpame… tienes razón, estuve mal, no se vuelve a repetir, entendido… —Se levanta y se va, y ahora me siento una verdadera escoria.

Tal vez reaccioné con demasiada violencia, ¿o no era para tanto? Pero Jean es de las personas a las que hay que hablarles claro. Suspiro y vuelvo al teclado. Cuando dan las doce ya revisé todo tres veces. No hay otra, voy a tener que ir a hacer sociales. Me pongo de pie y me estiro disimuladamente, me duelen un poco los hombros, agarro mi celular, cuatro whatsapps, todos de Erwin.

1) _"Mi amor! No sabes qué lindo es aquí! No hace tanto calor, y estamos almorzando mariscos, una delicia!"_ —(Fotito de la flor de paella que se está tragando, me da hambre)— Y que fue eso de ¿estamos? ¿Con cuál de sus amigos está?

2) _"Me vas a extrañar?"_ — Ni a palos, de hecho me haría muy feliz que demoraras lo máximo posible o en su defecto no hace falta que regreses.

3) _"Pórtate bien, no?"_ — Estoy trabajando y lo sabes, qué pesado. Además, ¿alguna vez me porté mal?

4) _"Me mandas alguna fotito hot?"_ —Ni de chiste, chau.

Le clavo el visto y no le respondo nada, sé que eso le jode un montón, que se arregle. Me quedo mirando la pantalla del celular como ido, antes me gustaban tantos tus mensajes, me ponían tan feliz. Definitivamente ya no vamos a ninguna parte, somos como un barco a la deriva. Suspiro y me voy a la cafetería. Petra trajo un cheese cake, gloria de los dioses, amo ese postre.

—¡Levi! —Me saluda la bonita con su sonrisa tan cálida—. Menos mal apareciste, te guardé una porción, aquí ya se la iban a rifar.

—Gracias, my angel —digo mientras le doy un beso en la frente y ella vuelve a reír, es tan simpática esta mujer, siempre buena onda, dos sábados al mes nos consiente con sus tortas porque está estudiando pastelería.

—Uh, éste Levi, ya se las acapara a todas de nuevo —Se queja Auruo, mi compañero que se sienta en el box contiguo. Yo le sonrío ganador y paso mi brazo encima del hombro de Petra, yo sé que ella le gusta, lo hago para molestarlo únicamente.

—Mmm, Levi — dice ella agarrándome de la cintura—. Hueles tan bien, tú siempre hueles bien —Pero yo sé que es sólo buena onda de compañeros, aunque Auruo me está fulminando con la mirada, envidioso, le saco la lengua infantilmente y pruebo el cheese cake, de-li-cio-so.

—Cada vez te sale mejor —La halago, ella me mira como un gatito a punto de ronronear.

—Soltando, soltando —dice Annie, otra de mis compañeras, la más jovencita, que viene y me abraza del otro lado—. Ya te dije que Levi es mío —suelta en broma a la otra y ambas ríen.

—Hay para todas, mis amores —Aprovecho y las abrazo a las dos, mientras Dante y Carlos, otros dos de administración me miran con las venas saltando de la frente. Si supieran que le voy con todo a los pepinos y nada a las papayas.

—¿Qué tiene el petiso feo ése? —dice Dante, un hombre de unos cincuenta y pico y cara de amargado, pero solo de cara, porque es buen tipo.

—Y… ya sabés la fama de los enanos… —Responde Carlos mientras abre una botella de coca zero y empieza a servir unos vasitos, las chicas y yo nos carcajeamos.

—Ah, sí, la "levi-conda" nos atiende bien —“Confirma” Annie, siempre es la más picante con los comentarios, agarra el platito y me da de comer en la boca, a mí me encanta que me consientan así que me dejo.

Los tres hombres se quedan boquiabiertos y verdes de la envidia.

—¿Pero ustedes son o se hacen? —Dice Petra como aclarando—. Levi nos escucha, nos da consejos, nos ayuda con los sistemas, hasta nos enseña atajos para hacer las cosas más rápido, por eso lo queremos tanto, no porque sea guapo y nada más.

—Gracias, bonita —digo refregándole el brazo, oh, sí, vean perdedores, in your faces.

—Yo también te ayudé con el reporte de Figueiras el otro día —Reprocha Auruo a Petra como un nene caprichoso—. Y a mí, nada de abrazos, ni besos.

—¡Pfff! No te pongas celoso, nene —digo descaradamente y me mira sorprendido al ponerlo en evidencia, pero no soy taaan malo—. Vení que te hago unos mimos a ti también—. Todos echan a reír con ganas cuando le extiendo los brazos como para recibirlo.

—Pendejo —Me dice Auruo nervioso mientras se ríe—. No gracias, paso.

Me gusta el clima laboral, ya nos conocemos de hace mucho tiempo, nos llevamos bien la mayoría, y la verdad me hacen sentir cómodo. Es un gran grupo. Petra me termina de dar el último bocado, le agradezco con un beso en la frente, agarro un vasito con coca zero y me voy a mi box a matar los últimos minutos de la jornada. No todos los sábados son tan relajados, pero veníamos trabajando muy duro por las auditorías, así que todos tienen el papelerío al día, por eso tanto relax, por eso y porque los gerentes están en la bendita reunión, sin duda el lunes habrá varios sermones. El departamento de ventas es el más comprometido, ya echaron a un par por fraudes.

Voy a hacer unas cuantas planillas de Excel con fórmulas para los próximos reportes, me pongo los auriculares y dejo que me envuelva la atmósfera de **_Therion_** , **_"Mon amour, mon ami"_** , uno de mis temas preferidos. Sin darme cuenta se hace la hora. Cierro sesión, limpio mi puesto y dejo todo en orden. Para finalmente irme al estacionamiento.

Saludo cálidamente a mis colegas y tomo el ascensor. La puerta de la sala de reuniones sigue cerrada, van a demorar, eso es seguro, ya siento algo de hambre. Busco el autito, humilde máquina (nótese el sarcasmo), de mi jefe y aprieto el botón de la alarma, que lindo suena ese bip, bip. Me meto, hace algo de calor adentro, así que pongo la llave en inicio para tener acceso al aire acondicionado. Prendo la consola de LCD para escuchar música, de paso me pongo a revisar la selección que tiene, recuerdo que era buena, un poco melosa ochentosa, noventosa, pero hay otras carpetas, estoy un buen rato seleccionando, muchos temas de bachata, que curioso. Al fin dejo un poco de rock internacional, Gun´s and Roses, los temas viejos, los mejores, me relajo en el asiento y me dejo llevar con la melodía de November Rain, Don´t cry, y otros… el auto tiene el olor de Eren impregnado, de su penetrante Xcess Men, y aspiro como si pudiera llenarme más de él. Realmente no puedo creer que vaya a pasar un par de horas en su compañía como dos seres humanos normales y fuera de la empresa, esto es genial. Siento la suave vibración de mi celular, atiendo prácticamente sin mirar, ya me imagino quién es.

—Hola, bebé —Suelta con tono alegre, lo suficiente para que desaparezca mi sonrisa.

—Hola, Winie.

—Que secote —Me recrimina—. ¿No me estás extrañando? Porque yo sí…

—¿Está lindo por allá? —digo cambiando de tema.

—¡Está hermoso! Estamos con Rocky, Julián y Connie —Ese odioso cabeza de foco que vive en un estado hormonal alterado, lo detesto, nunca supe por qué, simplemente lo detesto y punto—. Me hubiera gustado que vinieras…

—Ah, pero tengo que trabajar, además ya sabes que no soy amante de los fierros, los miro un rato y ya me aburren.

—Naaaah, tenes que ver como ronronean estas bellezas, son un placer —dice realmente compenetrado, pero no escucho ruidos de autos, a lo mejor están en algún restaurante, aunque está bastante silencioso, al fondo se escuchan apenas algunas risitas histéricas, sin duda ese es Connie—. No sabes lo lindos que son, tan brillantes, y bien armados.

¿De qué carajos está hablando? Por un momento no parecía hablar de autos, suspiro aburrido.

—Me encantaría que alguna vez cumplieras mi fantasía —Me dice bastante animado y yo estoy más y más confundido con el rumbo de la charla.

—¿Esa idiotez de los autos? —digo bastante cortante, me lo contó un montón de veces, tiene una especie de fetiche con los autos.

Por ejemplo cuando salimos a cenar, si o si a la vuelta usamos los asientos traseros de nuestro decente Fiat Palio, que él se encarga de mantener impecable, para tener sexo. Si me preguntan a mí es espantoso, apretados ahí, transpirando y con mi cabeza chocando contra el techo, pero a él eso lo deja en las nubes, en fin.

—Mi amor… —habla algo… ¿excitado?—. Decime cosas sucias…

Pongo los ojos en blanco, últimamente es como si viviera en celo, cualquier cosa lo enciende.

—Ni de broma, estoy saliendo de la oficina y voy a la parada de colectivos, no se puede— le corto la inspiración enseguida.

—Mmm… de solo imaginarte desnudo y con las piernas abiertas me pongo-

—Bueno, bueno —le digo ya fastidiado—. Si me llamaste para esto ya sabes que no me gustan estas tonterías —Además Eren se puede aparecer en cualquier momento, alarmado miro en todas direcciones por las dudas mientras lo escucho resoplar del otro lado de la línea, ¿qué le pasa?

—Decime guarradas con esa boca tan linda que tienes, Levicito… —Odio, odio profundamente que me llame así y lo sabe.

—Tengo que cortar, no me llames más tarde, voy a dormir una siesta larga y no quiero interrupciones, nos vemos.

Corto de inmediato, ya me hartó. Aunque me sorprende que hubiera estado en ese estado y con gente alrededor, digo por "mister cabeza de foco", sí, lo digo por Connie. El celular vibra de nuevo, por un largo rato, cuento más de tres llamadas, no, no te voy a atender, por más que tenga que aguantar tu bronca cuando vuelvas. Se finit.

Miro el tablero del auto, todo increíblemente limpio y pulcro, se ve que el Jefe le dedica su tiempo a su hijito de metal. Abro la guantera porque no hay mucho más para hacer. No debería hacer eso, pero es una miradita rápida. Está lleno de preservativos, realmente este hombre está preparado para cualquier ocasión. Casi agarro uno, quería saber si era de una "medida especial" o algo, pero la pienso mejor. No. Suficiente información por hoy, me pongo los auriculares y pongo música tranquila, piano instrumental, que adoro, los asientos son cómodos, y no sé en qué momento me duermo profundamente.

Me despiertan unos dulces roces en mi mejilla, estoy soñando tan profundo que me sonrío como un bobo.

—¿Levi? —¡Ah, sí, que bien!, quiero despertar con esa voz for ever.

Abro los ojos algo somnoliento todavía y veo el rostro de Eren que me mira burlón. ¡No jodan! Me despabilo en tres segundos.

—Oh, ah, ejem —Carraspeo un poco—. Disculpa, creo que me dormí, que vergüenza.

—No te preocupes, no es tu culpa, terminamos tarde —Miro mi reloj casi las dos de la tarde.

—¿Toda salió bien? —Pregunto mientras me voy despabilando del todo.

—Sí, digamos que sí, es que está jodido, entre que mermaron las ventas y aumentaron las bajas, hay que implementar acciones urgentes para no perder la rentabilidad.

—¿Lunes de sermones? —Pregunto semi sonriendo.

Se me queda mirando, le devuelvo la mirada sin entender, ¿no tendré baba en mi cara, no? Me toco disimuladamente y vuelve la vista al volante, el motor ruge y echamos a andar ¿Qué habrá sido?

—Sí —Responde visiblemente agotado—. Fucking lunes de sermones, y bue… cortemos con el trabajo y nos desenchufemos, que el fin de semana es corto.

Cambia la melodía y pone un poco de reggaetón, un asco para mi gusto, pero bueno, tampoco es impasable, hasta incluso es medio pegajosa esa canción que solo habla de cachas carnudas y de como a los tipos se les pone dura de verlas menear, realmente inspirador. Hablamos un poco del paisaje, del clima, de cómo lleva su vida de "soltero", tiene un dejo de melancolía en la voz, está un poco triste. Enseguida empiezo a contarle sobre recetas de cocina, fáciles y rápidas, y algunos trucos caseros para lavar la ropa y esas cosas.

—¿Así que la sal ayuda a absorber el aceite de la ropa? No sabía, que genial — Realmente parece muy entretenido con la charla, ya se sacó la corbata, y de nuevo esos dos botones abiertos de su camisa me dejan en las nubes, bueno, bueno, stop, pensemos en otra cosa, el perrito ese que está por cruzar la ruta por ejemplo, que tenga cuidado.

Llegamos a su casa y aunque intento no puedo disimular mi asombro. Queda en un country al que se entra después de pasar por un puesto de seguridad, caminito de ripio muy coqueto, césped prolijo, arreglos de jardinería fina al costado, y de pronto la casona de dos pisos con frente vidriado, y un jardín que es una maravilla. Todavía no puedo creer que solo sea una casa de fin de semana. ¿Tanto ganarán los gerentes? Tal vez sea hora de sacar alguna especialización en sistemas y volverme un poco más ambicioso.

Estaciona en un amplio garaje que da como para tres autos como el suyo y bajamos. Le ayudo a descargar el baúl, hay varias bolsas de súper, ¿en qué momento hizo las compras? La mayoría botellas de alcohol del más variado. Carne, carbón, pan, algunos aderezos, oh, parece que alguien va a tener una linda fiestita.

Finalmente encaramos para entrar, abre la puerta doble hoja de cedro (una maravilla), con doble cerrojo de acero (como si no fuera fácil entrar rompiendo una de las mamparas de vidrio, que hay a los costados, el gran sentido común de la gente rica, y no olvidemos las ventanas sin rejas; sí soy un jodido detallista.

Adentro me quedo asombrado, todo el salón (porque eso no es un living, es un salón enorme), está lleno de piedras tipo lajas a la vista que recubren la pard, muy estilo rústico, el piso de parqué oscuro, muebles de madera de quebracho lustrado, un confortable juego de enormes y largos sillones con almohadones en color nude que bordean una acogedora chimenea, con mantas en gamas de naranja y terracota encima, rematan unos pequeños cuadrados con pompones en los costados. Sin duda esto lo decoró Mikasa o algún diseñador con exquisito buen gusto, muy hermoso. Siguen más allá tres peldaños y se ingresa a la cocina, que también es enorme, con una isla al medio donde está la bacha para lavar la vajilla y un bajo mesada muy grande, a un costado la mesada larga, con más muebles arriba y también una heladera de tres puertas, sí, esas que te sirven soda, te hacen los cubitos a medida y te dan un masaje en los testículos, re top. Un LCD de tal vez 24 pulgadas en una de las paredes. Ponemos las bolsas al medio y te ayudo a repartir las cosas en los estantes y cajones.

—Tengo unas empanadas que encargué ayer, le damos un toque en el horno y almorzamos, ¿te parece?

—Dale —Asiento aceptando la idea—. Decime dónde están, yo me encargo.

Sigo las indicaciones, mientras me avisa que se va a cambiar, tengo que abrir un par de puertas hasta que doy con las fuentes, el horno es con encendido eléctrico y está empotrado en un costado, las hornallas en la isla, de esas que no usan fuego, estoy chocho, es la cocina de mis sueños, pienso. Seeeee, casémonos Eren, ¿sabes cómo te voy a pulir el piso, la cocina, las mamparas todos los días? Me río de mi propia estupidez. Pongo a calentar las empanadas y busco un par de vasos, abro la heladera, una muy linda selección de vinos, agarro un torrontés algo dulce, supongo que estará bien para la ocasión, pero no puedo encontrar el sacacorchos. Mientras reviso los cajones buscando uno aparece de nuevo. Casi se me cae la botella de las manos.

OMG, esto es mil veces mejor que mis fantasías, un short de gabardina verde musgo, con una remera ajustada negra, y unas nike negras, nunca lo vi informal hasta ahora. Mi cara sigue seria por fuera, pero por dentro soy una freaking loca a los gritos.

—Los cubiertos están en el tercer cajón a tu izquierda —Me indica, tardo un poco en reaccionar, pero al fin los encuentro, agarro el sacacorchos y antes de abrir lo miro de nuevo. Ríos de baba mental inundan mis pensamientos.

—Eh, tomé está botella, ¿está bien?

—Sí, está perfecto —Aceptas y se sientas sobre uno de los cuatro banquitos altos hechos a medida para la isla, mientras acerca unas servilletas de papel y prende el aire acondicionado, que bien, porque ya estoy sintiendo mucho calor.

Saco las empanadas y pongo un repasador bajo la fuente, nos sentamos y te veo devorarlas una tras otra. Vaya, vaya, alguien estaba con mucho hambre. Sirvo el vino y bebo un trago, corre refrescante por la garganta, quedando apenas un dejo dulzón, mmm, está más bueno de lo que parecía, porque lo estoy compartiendo con él, Eren, mi corazón. Terminamos de comer bastante rápido.

—Bueno —digo una vez que acomodamos las cosas que acabamos de usar—. ¿Empezamos?

—Correcto —dices sonriendo y me guías por la puerta de atrás de la cocina al patio.

Una medianera alta de ladrillos separa las propiedades, lo que le da bastante privacidad. Veo la enorme caja de la más enorme pileta que vi en mi fucking vida. Abrimos el envoltorio con un cúter, y empezamos la faena, son las 4 de la tarde y el sol está que pela las piedras. Por lo que saco el protector solar de mi bolso y me pongo un poco en la cara y los brazos.

—¿Quieres? —Ofrezco.

—Naaah, eso es para… —Se frena en seco y a mí me causa risa su expresión de "metí la pata".

—¿Maricas? —Completo la frase y me mira pasmado—. Bueno, entonces está bien —digo y me termino de encremar, mi piel es una cosa seria que yo cuido mucho.

—Disculpa, es que…

—No seas tonto —digo sonriendo—. Hasta yo lo digo a veces.

Sacamos todos los elementos de la caja y revisamos que esté todo, va a buscar un destornillador porque vamos a tener que ajustar unos cuantos en los codos de plástico de las esquinas.

Despejamos un buen lugar, ponemos un plástico abajo y empezamos la titánica, tarea, en más de una hora apenas hemos podido estirar la lona adecuadamente y encastrar unos cuantos tubos de los costados. Estamos transpirando, por lo que te veo sacarte la remera estilo Baywatch. Sí, yo merezco el óscar a la mejor interpretación de Shreck y su cara de "no me importa en absoluto". Pero siento un tirón en mi entrepierna, que lindo cuerpito, Jefecito, mis yoes internos no paran de silbar y aullar como locos.

Después de renegar dos jodidas horas más ya tenemos la estructura a medias, esto no es una pileta, ¡es una jodida piscina de hierro y plástico! Suspiro agotado, me acercas una coca zero punto frozen y siento que me vuelan las mariposas en el estómago, santa coca, después de Eren eres lo que más amo en este mundo. Tomamos un poco y seguimos. Al fin, luego de otra extenuante hora y cuando el sol ya está oculto podemos decir orgullosamente que lo hicimos.

—¡Qué hija de puta! —Le oigo decir con los brazos en jarra—. Menos mal que te pedí ayuda.

—Bueno, pongamos la manguera para llenarla, ¿mañana van a venir tus hijos, no?

—Sí, dale, está en el garaje.

Vamos a buscar la serpiente finita y verde, después de colocar los cuatro tapones, dejamos el monstruo para que se llene y volvemos adentro.

—Me voy a duchar —Avisa y veo su espalda rojísima, oh, oh, eso va a doler—. Si quieres puedes usar la habitación de abajo, está a un costado del living, tiene un baño en suite.

—Si, por favor —le digo suplicante, agarro el bolso y nos dividimos.

La ducha esa es una gloria, el agua sale caliente y fuerte, me tomo mi tiempo, y lamento haberme hecho la película de que iba a ver a Eren en traje de baño, con el cuerpito mojado, era obvio si había que armar la cosa esa y esperar que se llene. Me pongo mis jeans negros desgastados en los muslos, mis converse, y una chomba azul con rayas blancas. Un toque de perfume, me peino prolijito, seeee, estoy jodidamente sexy. Salgo y Eren ya está tirado en el living, prendió otro LCD enorme, ¿será de 50 pulgadas? Mientras aburrido cambia de canal. Me acerco y me sorprende verlo en pijamas, la parte de arriba es de algodón blanco y la de abajo celeste, ¿qué onda? Son las ocho de la noche recién.

—¿Y? ¿Qué tal el baño? —Pregunta sonriendo espectacularmente y se me acelera el corazón.

—Estuvo buenísimo, volví a la vida —Contesto y me acerco, me siento en el sillón a una distancia prudente—. Eeehh… ¿quieres un té negro? —Le pregunto porque ya me dio hambre.

—Sí, seria genial —Se pone de pie con unas graciosas y peludas pantuflas y vamos a la cocina, agarro una pava silbadora que vi a un costado y la pongo a calentar.

Saca unos bollos caseros de vaya a saber dónde y un salamín, seeeee, riquísimo, me está por rugir el estómago. Preparo el brebaje con las cosas que me alcanza. Hay una frutera encima de la isla, tomo una naranja y le arranco unos pedacitos a la corteza, para darle un toque más chic. No te molesta que le ponga edulcorante al agua, volvemos al living.

—Tengo *Direc tv _(*Canal de tv)_ , ¿buscamos una peli? —Creo que me va a dar un orgasmo en todo el cuerpo.

—Bueno, ¿te gusta el terror? —digo y le alcanzo la taza, y solo puedo pensar que Eren se ve hermoso, en pijamas, en un traje Christian Dior… no quiero imaginarme desnudo… ¡No quiero imaginarme dije!

—Noooo, soy re cobarde, encima me tengo que quedar solo en este caserón, veamos alguna de acción.

—Bueno…

Pone una de unos montañistas escalando el Everest y pasando mil vicisitudes, me suena más a drama que otra cosa. Te encanta comentar las películas, cosa que detesto, pero Eren es Eren, y te lo permito, ni le presto atención a la película, es imposible si te tengo al lado. Veo que hace una mueca como de dolor, y me doy cuenta.

—¿Estás destruido, no? —Te digo y te miro de reojo.

—Sí, me arde el cuero.

—A ver —Me pongo de pie y revuelvo mi bolso, gracias a Dios traje el post solar—. Mira, aquí tengo algo que te va a aliviar, claro que es para maricas, no sé qué efectos secundarios pueda tener en machos pechos peludos.

Tu carcajada es un poema, me contagias y acabamos riendo hasta que nos duele la panza. Enseguida te sacas la remera.

—Voy a correr el riesgo, veamos —Me dice dándome la espalda, y yo me convierto en un lobo en ese momento, te mordería tanto la nuca esa divina que tienes.

Me acerco y rocío el spray. Nota mental: Nunca más volver a comprar spray, si hubiera sido para untar podría haber tocado esa gloriosa piel. Veo unos deliciosos lunares marrones, son tres, muy pequeños, casi como pecas debajo de tu omóplato derecho, quiero grabarme a fuego todo, como si fuera un mapa. Te pongo en los hombros que son los más dañados y en los brazos, queda todo brilloso. Por todos los infiernos que no puede estar más sexy… siento que "mi amigo" que vive del ombligo para abajo quiere reaccionar. Cht, cht, tranquilo "satanás", no me hagas quedar mal.

—Debes espera que la piel lo absorba y después te puedes poner la remera —le explico y dejo el spray sobre la mesa ratona—. Más tarde te vuelves a colocar, y mañana, ya vas a ver qué vas a estar mucho mejor.

—Gracias —dice mientras gira de nuevo hacia la pantalla y me pasa la taza vacía. Tienes esa mirada que conozco bien, estás pasando un mal momento. La película termina sin pena ni gloria y yo creo que ya va siendo hora que me vaya—. ¿Sabes jugar al ajedrez? —Pregunta mientras prende un cigarro, bien, ya necesitaba uno, me lo pasa y me acerca un cenicero mientras prende otro para él, ¿qué fue eso, ahora me prende los cigarrillos? Como sea, más besos indirectos, todos bienvenidos.

—Me encanta —digo la verdad, fue una pasión desde niño, antes incluso iba a torneos, pero después de alejarme de Hange, uno de mis mejores amigos y con el que jugábamos hasta el cansancio, no tuve un digno rival. Y Erwin dice que le aburre, ¿por qué será que ahora me doy cuenta que tenemos tan pocas cosas en común? Maldito amor que te vuelve ciego.

—¿Jugamos? —Propone con una chispa en tus preciosos ojos aguamarinas, y me imagino jugando contigo, aunque no precisamente al ajedrez. Shu, shu, pensamientos pervertidos.

—Ok… pero para mí las negras, siempre… —Aclaro, mientras nos ponemos de pie.

Vamos a la cocina y traes un rústico juego, las piezas se ve que son algo antiguas, pero en su vejez hay un aroma a sabiduría y sentimientos.

—Solía jugar con mi papá —Me empieza a contar—. Hasta que le detectaron Alzheimer, después del diagnóstico todo se volvió un caos. Usábamos estas piezas —dice mientras las mira con nostalgia—. Desde que murió el año pasado no volví a tocar la caja. Pero ahora puedo hacerlo sin sentirme mal, al contrario. No seas un desgraciado que perdí un poco la mano, la primera es de prueba ¿ok?

—No. Un juego es un juego, yo no juego para disfrutar, juego para ganar —Le aclaro y se ríe, chocando su palma en uno de sus muslos.

—Agresivo el chiquitín —Me sulfuro por dentro con ese apodo horrible, sí, mido uno sesenta pero tampoco significa que sea un hongo—. Bueno, si vamos a jugar en esos términos voy a tener que tomar algo que me avive —Trae un pack de cervezas Budweiser de la heladera y me ofrece una, acepto.

Cuando estamos por empezar suena tu celular, lo agarra y atiende con algo de fastidio.

—Hola… Ah, sí… sí… no… Mmm… no puedo. Creo que a buen entendedor pocas palabras ¿no? — Lo oigo suspirar frustrado—. Pará, espera un momento, ya te había contado todo, en ningún… en ningún momento te prometí nada… no me vengas con amenazas, ya pasamos por esto… No, no… estoy en casa de un amigo y no… Cálmate un poco… —Escucho una voz chillona y no se alcanza a escuchar lo que dice—. Mira, no quiero verte ¿ok? ¿Eso querías escuchar? Ni ahora, ni más adelante, se terminó, punto… No seas así, somos adultos… Uuufff… No me vas a convencer con tus lágrimas, Nina —Ajá es una mujer, y por lo visto una de sus tantas amantes—, vos y yo sabemos que no vas a hacer eso, ya basta, tuve una semana de mierda, no me la compliques… No vuelvas a llamar, no te voy a atender… Ok… Ok… bueno, ¿así quieres que sean las cosas? Bien, lo acepto. Adiós.

Corta y veo la incomodidad en su mirada, prende otro cigarro y yo ya traje mi paquete, tampoco me iba a abusar todo el tiempo.

—¿Una gatita enfurecida? —digo para quitarle algo de dramatismo, mi mira melancólico y apenas sonríe, suspira y se despeina un poco.

—Te juro que no las entiendo… Ella sabía que las cosas eran así, ahora que estoy alejado de Mika piensa que es para que concretemos algo más serio, si jamás le di a entender algo como eso.

—Y bueno, ya está, si fuiste claro no te sientas mal.

—Es una jodida histérica, carajo. Y yo un idiota, no debería haber aceptado la primera vez, Juan ya me había advertido, y ahora por ese desliz estoy atravesando este jodido infierno.

—Ah, ¿ella era con la que te pescó tu mujer?

—Sí, y bueno, qué no me iba a pescar si llamó a mi casa. La atendió Far —El adolescente—, y pidió hablar con mi mujer. No la puedo culpar del todo porque yo me metí en esto, pero es la primera vez que se descontrola tanto.

—Ah una stalker… —digo mientras muevo después de la jugada de él.

—¿Una qué?

—Una acosadora, quiero decir.

—Algo así.

—¿Estuvieron mucho tiempo juntos? —Soy curioso por naturaleza y la historia me apasiona.

—Naaah, nos habremos visto, no sé, cuatro veces como mucho, hola, como estás, un polvo y chau. Tiene un trasero que es la gloria.

—Bueno, no eres la primera ni la última persona que arruina todo por un trasero —Le digo sonriendo y me mira molesto—. Vamos, relajate, o seguí tomando— Me hace caso y se empina un buen sorbo—. Además, hacete cargo de tu parte también, sino parece que ella fuera la única que hizo mal las cosas, no podés enojarte porque se haya enamorado, las personas no funcionamos así. Si estás casado y buscás amantes sabés que tarde o temprano algo sale mal.

La partida dura cerca de quince minutos, lo derroto miserablemente, no le tengo ni una pizca de compasión, así soy en las competencias.

—Dame la revancha al menos —Me dice ofuscado, ah, miren eso, no le gusta perder.

—Buaaano, si quieres caer más bajo te doy la chance —digo con aires de superioridad.

—Ya veremos, los últimos serán los primeros, dicen… —Acomodamos las piezas otra vez y vibra mi celular, voy a tener que atender, no tengo otra.

—Hola…

—¿Qué mierda te pasa que no respondes mis mensajes y llamadas? ¿Y dónde carajo estás? Llamé a casa al teléfono fijo y no atendiste —Aquí vamos de nuevo.

—Salí a dar una vuelta, ¿te tengo que pasar el cronograma de mi día para que lo apruebes previamente? ¿O será que puedo decidir como adulto que soy?

—¿Qué haces un sábado por la noche dando vueltas?

—Estoy en casa de mi jefe, hizo un asado para los de la oficina, ¿quieres que te pase con él así me crees? —digo agriamente.

—¿Y no me pensabas avisar?

—Te estoy avisando ahora, ¿por qué mejor no dejas de hincharme las pelotas y te vas a lamer algunos de esos autitos que te fascinan tanto? —Me siento especialmente valiente, tal vez porque estoy frente a Eren, pero sé que estoy arriesgando mi cuello.

—¿Pero qué mierda te pasa? ¿No me puedo preocupar acaso? ¿Y a qué hora vas a volver? —Si claro, "preocupado", maldito controlador.

—No sé, cuando lo crea conveniente.

—¡Ves que me provocas, hijo de puta!

—Bye, que la pases bien, no vuelvas a llamar, no te voy a atender —Le corto, wow, siento la adrenalina corriendo por mi sistema.

Estoy jodidamente demente. Pero bueno, hay trescientos kilómetros de distancia, mañana ya lo calmaré de alguna manera. El celular empieza a vibrar de nuevo, lo apago.

—¿Erwin? —Pregunta Eren, solo asiento—. Las cosas no están muy bien, ¿no?

No le respondo, suspiras fuerte.

—Tengo hambre, ¿pido unas pizzas?

—Bueno, pero pago yo, ya me diste de comer y todo hoy. ¿No ibas a salir? —Le pregunto.

—No tengo ganas, además mañana vienen los chicos y yo quiero estar fresco para ellos, ¿qué harás tú?

—Nada, luego de cenar me voy a casa.

—Te acerco si quieres.

—No, no hace falta, me llamo un taxi.

—No, ni de chiste —dice buscando el inalámbrico y marcando un número—. Te llevo.

—¿Así en pijamas?

—Me cambio en dos segundos, ¿hola? Sí, te hablo de "Los Paraísos", mándame la especial cuatro quesos… sí, esa, la extra large… familia Buontempo, sí, casa 77, código 4044, ok.

—Te toca mover —Aviso cuando las piezas ya están puestas—. Búscate un par de pañuelos para secar las lágrimas que te va a salir una vez que te derrote.

—La humildad es un aspecto fuerte en ti ¿eh? —Habla y se ríe—. Bueno, dale, contame tus miserias así estamos más a mano —dice y mueve.

—Nada, que estoy pensando en terminar mi relación con Erwin, ya no tiene sentido… es más como que compartimos un odio mutuo, es como si él disfrutara si yo sufro, se acabó el amor, supongo…

—Me parece la mejor decisión —Me apoya—. Pero ¿cómo harás? Es decir…

—No sé, nos sentaremos a hablar y tendrá que entender, e irse.

—Son complicadas las relaciones, sobre todo cuando uno lleva tantos años encima…

—Bueno, yo soy de los que creen que mientras haya amor, todo se puede arreglar…

—Mmm… —Murmura con la mirada apagada, ¿qué pasó? Mi boca se mueve más rápido que mis pensamientos, cosas que suelen sucederme y las detesto.

—¿Sigues enamorado de tu mujer, o no?

Eren se queda mudo mirando el tablero y yo me quiero meter dentro del horno.

—No sé… —dice al cabo de algunos tortuosos minutos de silencios, cigarros y más bebida—. Es decir, es la madre de mis hijos, formamos una familia muy linda, es una mujer extraordinaria, casi sin defectos, pero… Bah, es que desde un principio todo fue una mierda… —Lo miro sorprendido, no sé si es la segunda lata de cerveza que se te está vaciando con demasiada rapidez o qué, pero creo que voy a escuchar cosas que no sé si quiero escuchar—. Yo tenía 25 cuando nos casamos. Estuvimos de novios, no sé… creo que dos años… Y era todo tan jodidamente perfecto, mi familia la quería, su familia me quería, económicamente los dos estábamos bien, era linda, joven, estábamos llenos de proyectos… Creo que me casé porque era lo que todos estaban esperando, es como… te recibes ¿cierto? Y después te toca el posgrado, es lo esperable.

Momento, momento que soy lento. ¿Eren me está confesando que no se casó enamorado?

—Hicimos todo lo que se supone que se debe hacer, ¿no? Es como la receta de una torta, seguís los pasos y el resultado era esta torta espectacular llena de adornos. Y mis hijos, que los amo con toda el alma, son lo que de verdad me alegran los días. Recién ahora que nos distanciamos aprendí a valorar un montón de cosas de las que se encargaba Mikasa, pero también me hizo ver… que no es tan malo un poco de soledad.

—Bueno, la soledad siempre te hace reflexionar— le digo como si fuera obvio. Está por abrir la tercera lata, pero se detiene, se levanta y va al living, vuelve con un Jhonny Walker y dos vasos para whisky, ¡epa!

—Si te pido algo, ¿no te ofendes? —dice mirándome con tristeza, meneo la cabeza, ¿será que me pedirá que tengamos sexo violento sobre la mesada?, con gusto—. Esta noche necesito tomar un poco, ¿me acompañarías? Puedes usar la habitación de abajo y yo mañana te llevo a tu casa —No necesito pensar la respuesta, para nada.

—Ok… —Me sirve el whisky.

—¿On the rocks? —Me pregunta.

—Dale —Acepto.

Son las tres de la mañana y yo estoy bastante mareadito, después de dos latas de cerveza, tres vasitos de whisky, una pizza enorme, ya perdí la cuenta de las partidas de ajedrez, el vino tinto etiqueta negra que ni me acuerdo de que bodega es, pero estaba jodidamente rico y dos paquetes de cigarros. Aunque me medí un poco para no perder la conciencia, vos tomaste mucho más, ya estamos hablando con tanta confianza como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida. Nos reímos de cualquier idiotez, típico de ebrios. Enciendes otro cigarro y sigues conversando.

—Si Mikasa estuviera acá me rebana la polla por fumar en su sagrada cocina.

—Menos mal que no está —digo mientras yo también fumo, ahora estoy tomando agua mineral, y él le seguís dando a la cerveza.

—Te voy a contar algo —Me dice y tiene la nariz algo roja, debe ser por el sol de la tarde—. No se lo conté nunca, nunca a nadie, ja, ja, ja… Cuando tenía dieciocho, yo estaba en el equipo de rugby de mi universidad, venía con recomendaciones y me aceptaron de inmediato. Entonces éramos unos pendejos con las hormonas desbocadas, cada tanto viajábamos aquí, allá, por los torneos, pero la verdad después de los partidos chupábamos alcohol como esponjas y nos poníamos hasta la coronilla. En una de esas saliditas, me descompuse y me volví temprano al hotel, teníamos piezas cuádruples, y me encuentro con… con… Alejo, era un tipazo, un gran jugador, era quarterback. Bueno, me ayudó un poco, me dio una pastilla y me acosté, todo me daba vueltas, en un momento lo tengo sentado al lado, muy cerca, muy, y lo miró así cómo, ¿qué onda, man? Y viene y me da un beso cortito, un pico, bah.

Lo miro sin parecer sorprendido, pero me pregunto porque se te da por contar eso.

—Lo saqué a las patadas, el pobre me pidió disculpas y todo y no me jodió más. Pero después de dos viajes más, nos dieron una habitación doble, justo a él y a mí. Yo, no le daba mucha importancia al asunto, o sea, me daba igual. Pero una noche me patea mí, por entonces, novia por teléfono, en ese momento no había celulares, era por fijo, yo la llamé y ella me dejó, ¡por teléfono! —dice y mete otro sorbo—. La cosa es que me quedo en el hotel a beber solo, y después cae Alejo. Conversamos, le cuento, yo me sentía como la mismísima mierda, y no sé cómo, termina confesándome que estaba enamorado de mí hacía no sé cuánto tiempo. Me sorprendió, o sea, yo no sabía que era gay, lo tenía re escondido, en ese tiempo era mejor morirte que ser puto. Ups, perdón —dice mirándome con la vista nublada.

—No me jode, no importa —Le respondo.

—La cosa, que me dijo, "solo te pido un beso, uno solo, y te juro por mi madre que nunca más en la vida te vuelvo a decir nada de nada". No sé, me dio pena, al fin de cuentas él también sufría de amores, así que le dije, bueno, un beso no es la gran cosa, pero que nunca le dijera a nadie porque lo iba a negar a muerte. Te juro que nunca vi a un tipo más feliz en toda mi vida, parecía que se había sacado la lotería. Se me acercó despacio, y cuando me agarró la cara yo ya no estaba tan seguro, pero tenía que cumplir mi palabra, así que me besó, yo cerré los ojos, y pensé que me iba vomitar o algo así… —Se queda callado como pensando y yo siento que el corazón se me va a salir del pecho, quiero que contando, que no se quede callado justo ahora—. Fue muy gentil, fue despacio, era tan extraño, sentir sus manos callosas sobre mi cara —Se toca la quijada y ahora está muy serio—. Para qué te miento, me gustó —Yo siento que voy a explotar y voy a salpicar en todas las direcciones—. Fue como irreal, ¿o será que estaba medio borracho?, ¿o que tenía el corazón dolido?, no sé… era una mezcla de demasiadas cosas… Fue el beso más largo de toda mi fucking vida, y bueno, como que entre tanto roce y resoplido uno se pone medio caliente —La mandíbula mía rebota en el piso y vuelve a su lugar—. No sé, la cosa que terminamos, bastante desnudos, ja, ja, ja… ¡que pendejos de mierda que éramos!

Como no dice más nada y la curiosidad me está estrangulando, tengo que hablar.

—Ah, ¿y qué pasó? O sea…

—Nada, que follamos como conejos, eso… —Vuelve a beber y prende otro cigarro, yo estoy en blanco, literalmente, es decir, WTF?—. Al otro día volvimos a ser los de siempre, y tal como yo había cumplido él cumplió y no volvió a acercarse a mí. Después se mudó con su familia o algo por el estilo.

—Nunca más…

—No, no, nunca, o sea, me gustan las mujeres, las tetas eso, yo estoy seguro, fue un desliz, que se yo. Los tipos no me generan nada.

—¿Y si te lo encontraras ahora, por ejemplo?

—Nada, hola, como estás, adiós, nos vemos. Cosas de la juventud, esas locuras que uno comete sin pensar. Mi padre se llegaba a enterar que me había revolcado con un tipo y me desheredaba cómo mínimo —dice riéndose y yo siento un dolor en el pecho.

Tomamos un poco más y nos vamos a dormir, se va medio tambaleándose, cuando veo que subió bien las escaleras me voy a acostar.

Al otro día preparo un café espumoso y le acerco un par de analgésicos, que siempre tengo a mano. Desayunamos, limpiamos un poco el desastre de la cocina, la pileta de la cocina está a medio llenar, le pongo el spray de nuevo y vamos a su auto.

—Hey, Levi, ¿quieres quedarte a almorzar? Digo, si quieres, yo los voy a buscar a los chicos y vuelvo.

—No quiero ser una molestia.

—No, para nada —Me dice muy seguro—. Voy a hacer un asado que te vas a chupar los dedos.

—Bueno… —¿Existirá algo que me propongas a lo que te diga que no?

Los hijos de Eren son adorables, sobre todo el pequeño Armincito de cinco. Es culo inquieto, va de aquí para allá, y me invita a jugar a la play. Por supuesto que acepto, antes me gustaba mucho. Nos pasamos más de una hora en eso, después Farlan, que es fanático del rock pesado, quien diría con esa carita de angelito, me pasa unos temas por bluetooth de la banda **"In this moment"** , que según él son geniales, ya los escucharé. Antes de que esté el asado los dejo y me voy a preparar unas ensaladas para acompañar la carne.

Comemos en el patio y la verdad que la pasamos genial, me da tanta nostalgia, ya hace más de doce años que no veo a mi familia. Después nos vamos por un helado en el auto y volvemos para que los chicos disfruten de la pileta que todavía está a medio llenar, pero igual le sacan el jugo. Me encanta la actitud de Farlan que juega a la par de su pequeño hermano a pesar de la enorme diferencia de edad, son adorables.

A la tarde les hago panqueques a todos, la verdad me salen fantásticos, comen bastante, el agua les abrió el apetito, con Eren jugamos otros dos partidos de ajedrez con té negro de por medio y vuelvo a humillarlo. Finalmente empieza a anochecer y recién me doy cuenta que prácticamente pasé dos días enteros al lado del hombre que amo y se sintió genial. Todos subimos al auto y los chicos me hacen prometer que tengo que visitarlos pronto, que es más divertido, lo cual me hace reír, luego de dejarlos en su casa, Eren me acerca a mi departamento. Me bajo del auto y ya sea por cortesía le ofrezco que cene conmigo, a lo que accede de inmediato, me sorprende un poco, pero me alegra.

Tengo lasaña congelada y la pongo en el microondas, mientras saco un jugo de durazno, ya tuvimos demasiado alcohol y mañana se trabaja. A los quince minutos ya está lista, sirvo y Eren se deshace en elogios, internamente mi lado chef está bufando de gusto. Finalmente un café cortito y ya es hora de despedirse. Lo acompaño abajo, estoy en las nubes.

—Hey, gracias por todo, en serio —Me dice muy contento.

—No agradezcas, yo la pasé genial, yo te agradezco.

Me da un sentido abrazo y yo siento que me voy a derretir entre sus brazos.

—Cuando quieras ven a casa —Me dice y levanta la mano saludando, ¿puedo volver ahora mismito?

Me sonrío y subo casi corriendo de la alegría. Cuando llego lavo los platos y oh, sí, prendo el celular, madre de Dios, tengo cincuenta y cuatro llamadas perdidas, y veintidós whatsapps. El castillo de la alegría se me derrumba de golpe. Conecto el teléfono fijo y a los pocos minutos empieza a sonar. Atiendo.

—¡La puta madre que te re mil parió, Levi!

Trato de calmarlo un poco, sé que si no lo hago va a venir directo a molerme a golpes.

—Cuando vuelvas nos vamos a sentar a hablar, Erwin Smith —Él sabe que cuando lo llamo así es porque es algo muy serio.

—Sí, vamos a hablar de una vez —Contesta molesto y me corta. Me doy una ducha y me voy a dormir. Suena de nuevo mi celular, lo miro con fastidio, es un mensaje de Eren.

 _"Que se repitan estos fines de semana ;)"_ , mi respuesta no se hace esperar:

_"Seguro"_

_…_

Salgo de la oficina y llego a casa, estoy muerto, después de los sermones del jefe y del supervisor tuvimos una jornada muy dura. La puerta está sin seguro, Erwin ya llegó. Entro y lo veo en la cocina llenando el lavarropas con la ropa sucia.

—Hola —Saludo con cautela.

—Mi amor —dice y viene rápido para abrazarme, OK, eso no me lo esperaba, me empieza a besar frenéticamente—. Te extrañé mucho, mucho, ven —Empieza a sacarme la ropa.

—Pe-pero, espera un poco —Trato de detenerlo, ¿qué es un perro en celo?

—Por favor, te necesito Levi —Pide con esa voz ronca que antes me gustaba tanto, ataca mis puntos débiles, y aunque no estoy muy en tono mi cuerpo empieza a reaccionar, pero NO, tengo que ponerme firme, no puede hacer lo que se le ocurra todas las veces.

—Erwin —digo muy serio mientras me libero de sus brazos—. Detente. Es hora de hablar, yo quiero separarme…

.

By Luna de Acero... con el corazón acelerado...


	3. Cambios drásticos y rápidos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Bueno, vamos avanzando pasito a pasito, va a haber muchos cambios en este cap. Espero que les guste, la verdad que yo soy más de que las cosas pasen de a poco, no tengo nada en contra del amor a primera vista, pero pienso que no es para todos, no para esta historia por ejemplo, pero no se me desesperen, prometo que tendrán salseo y sexo al rolete, pero todo a su tiempo. Muchas gracias por estar atentas a los detalles y todo, si tienen dudas o preguntas las aceptaré y se las estaré respondiendo lo más pronto posible. Ahora si a disfrutar!
> 
> Disclaimer: La historia es obra original mía, es una adaptación de un libro, solo tomé los nombres de los personajes de Isayama Hajime, sin fines de lucro, solo de entretener.
> 
> Advertencia: Un poco de fluff, nothing more.

.

.

**_"EL CLOSET ES PARA LA ROPA... NO PARA LAS PERSONAS"_ **

**_Anónimo_ **

.

.

Voy a ser breve para no ser pesado, esa noche tuvimos una ardua discusión con Erwin, me tuve que comer un par de cachetadas, y hasta me apretó el cuello un par de veces, pero no iba a aflojar, no, de ninguna manera, se iba a ir de mi departamento, como fuera, así tuviera que llamar a prefectura.

Me voy a la terraza, tengo una bufanda, pero salió el sol y empezó a hacer un poco de calor. Pronto se me une Eren, pareciera que sincronizáramos las ganas de fumar últimamente.

—¿Qué haces? —Me dice poniéndose a mi lado.

—Aquí, tejiendo a crochet —Respondo con desgano. Me suelto la bufanda, o voy a empezar a transpirar.

—¿Qué pasó con Winie? —Directo al grano.

—Discutimos, ya le dije que quiero que se vaya.

—Fiuuuu, ¿y que te dijo?

—Se enojó —Comento girándome para su lado y de pronto veo que su hermosa frente se arruga, su ceño se frunce y me mira seriamente, ¿qué pasa? Acerca su mano y me saca la bufanda.

—¿Te pegó de nuevo?

Aaaahhh, ya me acordé porque me la había puesto.

—U-un... un poco, pero-

—¡Levi! —dice exaltado—. No puedes seguir así, mira nada más como te marcó el cuello. No me importa lo que digas, hoy quiero que hagas la denuncia —Acepto que tiene razón.

Así que después de la jornada laboral, Eren me acompaña, una experiencia humillante debo aclarar. Lo hice más por su insistencia.

—Escúchame —dice Eren—. A la hora que sea, me llamas y te busco, ¿ok?

—Sí, no te preocupes —digo mientras mil yoes mentales agarran todos sus celulares al mismo tiempo marcando el número de Eren, trato de sonar seguro—. Prometo que te llamaré si necesito algo, ¿está bien, así? —Y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas.

Fue una de las peores semanas de mi vida. Winie se puso tan violento que tuve que llamar a la policía, a la mañana siguiente le pregunté a Eren si podía darme asilo por dos días, aceptó de inmediato. Amenacé a Erwin con iniciarle una denuncia penal y al final aceptó irse si le daba unos billetes y se quedaba con el auto, “la libertad no tiene precio, llévate todo”, fue lo que le dije. Pero yo sabía que no me la iba a hacer tan fácil, de manera que el mismo día que se llevó sus cosas cambié la cerradura. A la fuerza tuve que cambiar mi número de celular porque había noches que se volvía insoportable. Me seguía en su auto, me dejaba cartas debajo de la puerta y me mandaba flores al trabajo. Tuve que pedirle al guardia que ni siquiera las recibiera y que jamás contara nada a nadie, lo que me salió otro buen par de billetes.

Una tarde de Jueves iba caminando por el barrio y me encerró con el Fiat Palio, casi me cago del susto, era él pidiéndome otra oportunidad, me largué a correr y llegué empapado a mi departamento, rogando que nadie haya visto esa escena tan vergonzosa. Me asusté de verdad, él podía venir ebrio y atropellarme, o hacerse el ebrio. Se lo conté a Eren, a estas alturas ya no me importaba si quedaba como un cobarde, y realmente no tenía otro confidente a quién contarle.

—¿Te molesta si te llevo a tu casa a la salida del trabajo? —Me sugiere en la terraza, es tan príncipe azul, acompáñame toda la vida bebé.

—Sólo si dejas que pague la gasolina —Asiente porque sabe que es imposible de otra manera.

Pasan un par de días, y aunque me siento algo avergonzado de que mi jefe hiciera medio de guardaespaldas mío, agradezco enormemente el gesto.

...

Subo los dos pisos, meto la mano para sacar la llave y siento que de la oscuridad surge una figura que me agarra de la muñeca. Mierda, es Erwin.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Ya siento que la adrenalina empieza a contaminarme mal todo el cuerpo.

—Quiero verte un minuto, quiero hablar, solo hablar, no te asustes, podemos hablar aquí si quieres no hace falta que me dejes entrar —dice eso pero no me suelta la muñeca.

—No quiero escucharte, no hay nada para decirnos.

—Perdóname, te lo suplico —dice Winie estrechándome entre sus brazos, estoy duro como una tabla, asustado a muerte, quiero irme, quiero que me suelte, quiero alejarme.

—Win-Erwin —Tartamudeo sin poder evitarlo—. Suéltame... ya pasamos por esto, vamos.

—¿Erwin? —Repite mientras me mira dolido, no tienes derecho a sentirte así—. Así que ahora soy Erwin nada más.

Me intenta besar contra mi voluntad y me resisto, no, no volveré a permitirlo, giro mi cabeza evitándolo, mientras lo empujo con mis brazos, no me importa nada, si tengo que patearle las bolas lo voy a hacer.

—¿No entiendes que te amo? No puedo vivir sin ti, Levi ¿Cómo puedes ser tan frío conmigo viéndome sufrir así por tu culpa? —Me dice con rabia mientras una mano aprieta dolorosamente mi muñeca y la otra mi hombro. Me está lastimando, de nuevo.

—¡Ya basta! —Le digo liberándome al fin de sus brazos y respirando agitado, y no me importa un comino si los vecinos escuchan o no, llegué a mi límite—.¡No tienes idea lo que es el amor, no sabes nada! Me violabas cuando se te venía en gana, nunca pensaste si yo quería hacerlo o no, siempre me forzabas, me golpeabas casi todo los días ¡Me dejaste inconsciente en el piso de la cocina, mientras cenabas de lo más tranquilo! ¿Y ahora hablas de amor? ¡¿Pero qué mierda te pasa, maldito matón?! —Sorpresa, hace mucho que no veía una expresión en tu rostro, y es liberador, es realmente como alivianarse, decirte todas estas cosas que las tenía atravesadas en la garganta desde hace tanto tiempo—. Me da asco que me toques, yo no siento amor por ti, siento repulsión, no tienes idea las veces que me odié por dejarte hacerme todas esas cosas, pero no, nunca más, aquí se termió Erwin.

—Se termina si yo digo que se termina —Ahora me mira con odio, con esa mirada que conozco tan bien y siento miedo de nuevo, como tantas veces antes, mientras empieza a acorralarme en una esquina del pasillo.

Estoy temblando, veo como cierra la mano en un puño, pero no voy a ceder, no importa lo que pase. Cuando lo levanta en el aire me quedo estupefacto, paralizado, como el ratón que sabe que va a ser comido por la serpiente, y no tiene manera de escapar.

—¡Detente, maldito idiota! —Escucho una voz detrás de Erwin que lo agarra de la muñeca y lo tira hacia atrás. Abro los ojos muy grandes, ¿Eren?—. ¡¿Qué carajo ibas a hacer?! —Le grita desencajado y yo estoy igual que él, sin entender qué está pasando, ni de donde salió, ni... nada.

—¿Y quién mierda es éste? —Replica Erwin soltando su muñeca de su agarre—. ¡Ah, sí! Yo te conozco —La memoria inquebrantable de mi ex, lo reconoce—. Eres el jefe de Levi... ¿Y qué mierda haces aquí?

—Bueno, simple, vine a ver que mi pareja estuviera bien. Estaba preocupado que se encontrara con el lúnatico de su ex novio, y tuve razón.

Tanto Erwin como yo estamos con la mandíbula por el piso. Luego de la sorpresa inicial, mi ex me mira rencoroso y veo que se está poniendo rojo, oh, oh, eso no pinta bien.

—¡Hijo de puta! —Grita encolerizado—. ¿Con éste me estuviste engañando todo este tiempo, no? Por eso las horas extras en el "trabajo"—dice haciendo comillas con los dedos en el aire—. ¿Así que éste te cogía mientras yo te esperaba en casa?

—No mezcles las cosas —Aclara Eren que se interpone cubriéndome con su cuerpo, para frenarlo un poco—. Nosotros empezamos a salir después que ustedes terminaron, aunque lo que tenían ya estaba terminado hace años, tú no tenías una pareja, lo que tenías era un esclavo.

—¡¿Qué mierda interfieres imbécil?! —Ya lo sabía, Winie se desboca cuando lo confrontan o lo contradicen.

No me gusta cómo están yendo las cosas, trato de buscar el celular en el bolsillo de mis jeans para llamar al 911, pero al agachar la cabeza siento el ruido de una tremenda trompada y veo caer a Eren en el piso. Es como si todo sucediera en cámara lenta, lo veo agarrarse el pómulo con dolor, y siento que se encienden todas las alarmas en mi cabeza. Miro a Erwin, que tiene una expresión tosca, los sonidos se apagan para mí, sólo escucho mi respiración agitada y mi corazón, el celular cae de mis manos, y la vista se me nubla de rojo. Al frente mío veo a mi tío Kenny, veo a los bravucones de la secundaria escupiendo sus insultos, veo a mi padre que me rechaza y se niega a creerme, veo a Mike abandonándome, veo a todos los que me dañaron, es suficiente.

...

—¡Levi, Levi, Levi! ¡Por Dios, reacciona! —Siento unos brazos debajo de los míos, que me sujetan y me levantan—. ¡Cálmate, cálmate!

Estoy resoplando como un toro en brama, los puños apretados, tiesos, de uno se escurre sangre, el flequillo pegado a la frente por la transpiración. No estoy muy seguro qué sucede, solo veo a Erwin en el suelo, con la cara destrozada a golpes, mientras intenta en vano girarse. Tiemblo como si fuera a convulsionar en cualquier momento, no sé qué pasó, pero por cómo están las cosas me empiezo a dar una idea.

—¡Levi, Levi! ¡Respóndeme! —Siento la hermosa voz de Eren bastante asustada, y me giro, soltándome de su agarre.

—Er... Eren —le digo mirándolo con dolor.

Sentimos los quejidos y lamentos de Erwin, que se levanta como puede, resbalando un poco y tambaleándose, pero finalmente se marcha, veo un diente en el piso a un costado. Me duelen las manos. Estoy en shock, aún no me repongo del todo.

—Ven —Pide Eren, con tranquilidad me toma de los hombros, me empuja y nos metemos al departamento, ni siquiera sé cómo hizo para abrir la puerta.

Enseguida me fijo que el piso está algo sucio, y todo en un silencio estremecedor, no me siento a gusto adentro, es como si fuera la casa de otra persona. Eren me lleva a la cocina y hace que me siente, abre la heladera saca una botella de agua y me sirve un vaso.

— Bebe un poco —Me pide, cuando agarro la bebida recién me doy cuenta de cómo me tiemblan las manos.

Dejo el vaso sobre la mesa y me pongo de pie para lavarme las manos, no soporto tenerlas manchadas de sangre. Recién me doy cuenta que algunos nudillos se me pelaron, están todos hinchados. Después que termino de lavarme me miro la camisa, está salpicada con algunas pequeñas gotas de sangre y me empiezo a alterar, trato de desprenderme los botones pero no puedo, las manos me tiemblan mucho. Eren se acerca y me agarra de las muñecas.

—Tranquilo, tranquilo, Levi —Trata de ayudarme, pero yo no puedo controlarme, jamás lloré delante suyo, pero no puedo evitarlo, se me saltan las lágrimas de la angustia que siento, así que Eren me abraza con calidez.

Trato de respirar y no dejarme llevar por la tristeza que siento, trato de concentrarme en ese perfume que me encanta y me apoyo con mis manos sobre su torso. Eren me acaricia el cabello pasando su mano lentamente, como si consolara a un hijo.

—Déjalo salir, Levi, ya no lo contengas más o va a ser peor, confía en mí, ¿está bien? —Escondo mi cara en su pecho y me tranquilizo, las lágrimas dejan de salir, fueron apenas unos segundos de debilidad, siento que ya puedo respirar mejor, como si la opresión se hubiera ido. Cuando puedo respirar con normalidad me separo.

—Yo... yo no... no sé... —Hablo apenas con la voz quebrada.

—No importa, ya pasó, ¿por qué no te das un baño? Voy a prepararte un té.

—¿Un té? Pfff —Resoplo con sorna—. No, busca mejor en la bodega al lado de la heladera y saca un buen vino, necesito al menos dos copas —Eren me sonríe.

—¿Te ayudo con los botones? —dice y me doy cuenta que me duelen las manos y aún me tiemblan un poco, así que suspiro, antes de recibir una respuesta se acerca y los desprende rápidamente.

—Gracias... —Le digo bajito, me fijo en el calefón y coloco la temperatura adecuada.

Tomo un relajante baño y me coloco el pijama. No tengo muchas ganas de quedarme en el departamento, pero tampoco tengo ánimos de salir y buscar un hotel, está empezando a hacer frío, suspiro frente al espejo, tengo ganas de tirarme en la cama y no levantarme al menos por un mes. Estoy agotado, como si hubiera corrido una maratón. No quiero pensar en lo que hice, todavía no tengo idea como pasó, sólo sé que vi a Eren herido y reaccioné sin pensarlo. Gracias a Dios él estaba ahí, quien sabe que hubiera pasado, lo único que me faltaba era matar a Erwin y terminar mi vida en una prisión. O que él me mate a mí y terminar en un cajón, ¿eso sería peor? Me arden las manos, busco el desinfectante con lidocaína que está en el botiquín y me lo pongo, arde apenas y después me alivia un poco.

Voy a la cocina y veo papas fritas, maníes en unos cuencos, y dos copas vacías con el vino ya descorchado al lado.

—Me crucé al almacén un segundo mientras te bañabas —Explica Eren sonriendo, siempre con ese eterno buen humor—. Puse llave antes de salir —Aclara y yo me siento a la mesa—. No vayas a tomar frío, ponte un abrigo —Padre modo on, sonrío ante su comentario.

—Estoy acalorado por el agua, en un rato me pongo algo, sino voy a transpirar — le explico mientras sirvo las copas.

—Qué buena selección que tienes ahí —dice agarrando su copa y señalando la bodega, tendrá entre treinta y treinta y cinco botellas que fui comprando a lo largo de los últimos ocho años. Estoy orgulloso, son todos finos y caros, y es uno de mis hobbies y gustos.

—Ah sí... hice un curso hace como cuatro años de *somelier _(*especialista en vinos)_ —le cuento mientras muevo el líquido para que se oxigene—. Hace mucho que no me siento a disfrutar de un buen vino —Luego bebo un sorbo fresco y delicioso, la bodega siempre está a 14 grados, está programada así, cierro los ojos mientras siento como recorre mis papilas gustativas activándolas de punta a punta, es una sensación increíble.

Me levanto para sacar un paquete de cigarrillos que escondo detrás de una caja de avena arrollada instantánea en la alacena, sonrío, lo abro y saco uno—. ¿Gustas? —le ofrezco a Eren que acepta.

—Tienes un departamento muy, muy lindo —Suelta mirando alrededor—. Bueno, los gays siempre tienen buen gusto para decorar, ¿no?

—¿Otra de tus verdades irrefutables sobre los homos? —Le digo mirándolo con recelo.

—No, pero es así, yo la verdad no me ando fijando en los detalles, o sea, las cortinas, esas cosas —dice señalando unos adornos que están sobre la mesa de la cocina—. No presto atención, simplemente pasan desapercibidos para mí.

—Oh, habló el macho de América —Escupo con reproche mientras fumo y vuelvo a beber un sorbo del exquisito elixir del , vale cada uno de sus cuarenta y ocho dólares por botella—. Ya estás a la defensiva, eso significa que te estás recuperando, ¡ah, cierto! —Dice recordando algo, deja la copa sobre la mesada y abre el frízer, saca una bolsita con hielo molido adentro y me la alcanza—. Para tus nudillos, sobre todo de la mano derecha —dice señalando el lugar que ya está cambiando de rojo a morado. Qué considerado, pienso.

—Bueno, gracias de nuevo... —Digo mientras pongo la bolsa sobre el lugar, ahora tendré que hacer malabarismos, con la bolsa, el cigarro y la copa.

Tomo una papita y mastico.

—Aquí está tu celular, afortunadamente no le pasó nada.

—Ah, es que es Motorola, me encantan, resistentes, buena batería, buenos procesadores.

—¿Te gusta la tecnología?

—Mucho —Suspiro, sintiéndome aliviado de que el costoso aparato no hay resultado dañado, todavía me faltan como 8 cuotas para terminar de pagarlo.

—Entonces después me vas a ayudar a comprar un nuevo celular, porque el que tengo se tilda a cada rato.

—Sí, cuando quieras —Ya me imagino la escena en mi cabeza, con gusto te enseño de todo, pienso.

—Uh, ¿no tienes hambre?

—Un poco —La verdad no, apenas puedo pasar esa papa que me raspa el esófago, pero si pregunta es más porque él debe tener hambre—. ¿Quieres que pida al delivery? —Le pregunto.

—Genial ¿Qué puede ser? —Dice mirando el refrigerador con los imanes de los negocios—. ¿Unas empanadas árabes?

—Bueno —Realmente no tengo ganas, pero pongamos que me voy a comer una para acompañarlo, después de todo se lo debo.

Agarra el teléfono inalámbrico como dueño de casa, a pesar de que el ofrecimiento se lo hice yo, y lo veo llamar, me sorprende como le sale la dirección con naturalidad, pensé que me iba a tener que consultar. Pide una docena, está loco, es muchísimo. Después viene, se sienta frente a mí y me hablas un poco más serio, me hace acordar cuando tiene que corregir a alguien, es la misma expresión de profesora ciruela.

—Escucha Levi, yo no quiero meterme en tu vida, ni mucho menos decirte qué hacer, pero creo que todo esto ha sido un poco... inevitable —¿Inevitable? ¿En serio?—. Sinceramente me preocupo por ti, yo sé que quisiste ser reservado y te respeto, pero ese muchacho está enfermo, su cabeza está enferma, y realmente me da miedo pensar lo que puede suceder si decide regresar de nuevo. ¿Por qué no haces otra denuncia?

—Sí, tienes razón —Admito—. Voy a hacerla, aunque ahora creo que fui yo el que le rompió la cara —Luego miro a Eren que tiene un moretón en la mejilla, lo olvidé completamente, Winie le dio una flor de trompada. Le paso la bolsita con hielo, total que ya tengo las manos heladas—. Ten, se está hinchando tu pómulo —Le advierto.

—Ah, si —Respond muy serio—. Tiene mano pesada el desgraciadito ése —Es como un recordatorio del pasado, sí no habré sentido sus golpes una y otra vez y cuando sus dedos se cerraban como garras sobre mi cuello, algo que particularmente lo excitaba, estrangularme un poco—. Pero te desataste, no te podía frenar con nada, le caíste encima como un rayo y prácticamente lo dejaste nock out —Comenta sorprendido—. Para ser tan menudo tienes una fuerza impresionante.

—¿Menudo? —digo frunciendo el ceño.

—Bue-bueno. Es que eres más bajito que yo y cómo eres algo delgadito, da la impresión de... de...

—¿Debilucho? —Completo la frase y ya me estoy alterando.

—No, no, más bien como de frágil —Bue, te fuiste al carajo, literalmente—. No te molestes, Levi —Pide sonriendo, ¿y cómo me puedo enojar cuando me dedica esa mueca?—. Dije que es la impresión que das, no que seas así, y por lo visto eres bastante peligroso —Reímos ambos.

—No sé, no lo pensé, yo... se me puso todo rojo y actué... no me acuerdo... no sé, es como si se me hubiera borrado la memoria en esos segundos, solo recuerdo que caíste y después cuando me llamaste, el resto, nada, negro...

—Supongo que es lo que llaman emoción violenta, y justamente, eso me preocupa, que venga este hijo de puta, te provoque y termines cometiendo una desgracia... o peor, que realmente te lastime, esto es jodido, Levi.

—Una denuncia no lo va a frenar, y lo sabes. Si todos los días lees que murió este chico o alguna mujer, porque la mató el marido o el novio, y tenían mil denuncias anteriores, botón antipánico y todo, imagínate con un tipo como yo. Igual voy a hacerla, pero no sirve más que de precedente, para que después cuando se lea en Facebook sobre mi muerte los comentaristas pongan "que mal anda la justicia", o "un puto menos" —Eren me mira asustado.

—No te tomes a la ligera, idiota —Me sorprende que me llame de esa manera y que se altere, pero sí, está enojado—. Se trata de tu vida, ¿qué acaso no te preocupa ni un poco? ¿Qué te pasa?

—Bue, no dramaticemos —digo para relajar el ambiente, mientras lleno mi copa de nuevo, Eren se cruza de brazos y me mira molesto, es divertido, nunca lo había escuchado levantar la voz antes, ni que me dijera "idiota", aunque acepto que por mi comentario me lo merezco.

—No puedes quedarte aquí, es peligroso —habla de nuevo, más tranquilo—. ¿Puedes irte unos días a casa de algún pariente?

—No tengo contacto con mi familia hace... más de una década.

—¿Nadie? ¿Un primo, un hermano, un tío? —Me da escalofríos solo recordar a mi tío.

—Está bien, entiendo, pero no, no tengo contacto con nadie, ninguno, nada...

—Bueno, ¿amigos?

Lo pienso un poco, tenía cuatro excelentes amigos, que amaba con el alma, salíamos juntos, nos consolábamos, nos ayudábamos, allá lejos y hace tiempo, los había conocido en la facultad. Pero Winie hizo que me dejara de hablar completamente con ellos, los celos lo volvían loco, incluso casi lo emboca a uno, Hange se llama. Ah, también tenía dos amigas queridísimas, Christa e Ilse, pero Christa se fue a estudiar a Canadá e Ilse me dejó de hablar una vez que Winie la echó de casa y yo no la defendí. Después está Jean de la oficina... ¡Ni borracho!

—Es patético tener que admitir esto, y sinceramente me doy pena yo mismo, pero no, perdí contacto con todos mis amigos por culpa de Erwin, como supiste, él tenía problemas de celos enfermizos, y yo se lo permití. Sería bueno retomar el contacto con ellos, sé que me van a perdonar con el tiempo, son muy buena gente, pero no creo que sea lo mejor empezar pidiéndoles que me den asilo. Como sea, puedo ir a un hotel unos días ¡Maldición! —Suspiro bajando la cabeza—. Tener casa propia y andar huyendo como si esto fuera mi culpa, bueno, en parte lo es... por permitírselo, no frenar a tiempo.

—Podrías poner en alquiler este departamento, por un tiempo, y alquilar en otro lugar, unos meses, un año, hasta que se calmen las cosas.

—No, Winie va a volver... no se va a conformar... tarde o temprano... lo conozco bien. Quiere verme destruido, quiere verme agonizando. Creo que va siendo hora de pensar en vender este lugar y buscarme otro, además no podría alquilarlo y después volver, de sólo pensar en personas extrañas usando "mi hogar", se me revuelve el estómago —Suena el timbre y me estremezco.

Eren se pone de pie para atender, es el delivery, tengo al corazón saltando en el pecho, necesito tranquilizarme, no puedo reaccionar así cada vez que llamen, y la puerta de entrada al edificio que está rota tampoco ayuda. Mañana voy a hablar seriamente con el consorcio.

Eren trae la bandeja y yo pongo platos, servilletas y una botellita de picante que tengo en la heladera. Era de Winie, pero que va, ahora es mía.

—Lo hiciste de nuevo —Me dice Eren y lo miro sin entender—. Lo llamaste "Winie" —Y abre la caja.

—Ah, eso... mmm, es la costumbre —Muerdo una de las empanadas y al instante sé, aunque está deliciosa, que no podré pasar más que una.

Eren come dos bastante rápido, se nota que estaba con hambre y luego me mira con seriedad, y ya van, no sé, muchas veces.

—Escúchame, Levi, no te lo tomes a mal —Típico de su forma de ser, atajarse antes de mandarte algún centro al pecho—. Ni quiero que pienses mal, pero... están medio quietas las cosas con las inmobiliarias, por todo el tema económico que es un desastre, yo también tengo una propiedad a la venta por eso te lo digo, de que lo vas a vender, lo vas a vender, pero a lo mejor te lleve un tiempo, y hasta que consigas otro lugar para alquilar, hotel o lo que prefieras... —Hace una pausa como buscando las palabras—. Yo te ofrezco que te quedes en mi casa —Lo miro con sorpresa—. Yo me estoy quedando allí, en mi casa de campo, la de Saint's Sina, es medio lejitos, pero te puedo llevar y traer en el auto, si total trabajamos en el mismo lugar. Ya la conoces, el caserón de dos pisos, sabes que habitaciones sobran, y de paso podrías cocinar, que te sale muy bien, porque yo hace rato que me muero de hambre y los deliverys me tienen cansado —Agrega sonriendo—. Al menos vas a estar seguro, tu ex no te va a buscar por allá, y además los residentes tenemos seguridad privada. A mí no me molesta para nada, y de paso nos hacemos compañía. Además a Far y a Armincito les caíste recontra bien. Siempre preguntan por ti y tus panqueques —Ahora sonrío yo.

Qué difícil, sé que tengo que decirle que no, sé lo malo que sería decirle que sí, pero a ver... el hombre del que estoy secretamente enamorado hace tres (casi cuatro) años me está invitando a vivir con él, ¿cómo puedo negarme?, además, ¿cuánto me puede llevar encontrar un nuevo lugar? ¿Una semana? ¿Dos semanas? En el peor de los casos, menos de un mes, y si me hago el vago, porque para ser honestos cuando uno quiere las cosas salen rápidamente. Mientras tanto, voy a poder ver el rostro de Eren todas las mañanas, voy a ser el primero en mirarlo, tal vez el último antes de que se acueste, y la casa es divina, aunque dice "Mikasa" en cada uno de sus rincones, pero es bellísima igual.

—¿Levi?

Me trae devuelta su voz melodiosa, ya me fui por las ramas, lo miro sin mostrarle ninguna reacción a favor o en contra, porque la loca mitad de mi quiere gritar SI, SI, SI, SI, con voz lasciva y evidente, y la mitad racional y prudente acaba de agarrar un bate de béisbol con el cual está por hacer un home run con mi cabeza.

— Disculpa, no te quise presionar, está bien, sólo... tenlo en cuenta.

—Bueno —Lo interrumpo antes de que continúe y me mira sorprendido, entonces suspiro, a quién le quiero mentir, siempre gana la mitad más loca de mí y más si está Eren de por medio, seguridad y ver al amor de tu vida en un solo combo, ¿que más quiero?—. Creo que tienes razón, esto se tornó muy peligroso, así que, igual van a ser unos días, no quiero abusar de tu generosidad —“¡Sí, sí quiero abusar!”, grita la mitad loca con los ojos casi en blanco—. Al menos hasta que encuentre otro lugar, igual voy a poner a la venta este departamento y voy a alquilar mientras. Y... ya no sé cuántas veces te lo dije hoy, pero gracias, realmente, me estás dando una mano gigante —Levanto la copa para hacer un brindis y Eren luce espléndido, aunque tenga el cachete que se está poniendo morado, su brillante aura no se contamina nunca, parece, no sé, alegre, yo también.

—Bueno, terminemos de comer y vamos.

—¿Ahora? —Me sorprendo, miro el reloj, son más de las doce—. Pero, ¿no tenías que encontrarte con alguien? —Le recuerdo a la rubia muy bien formada que fue la otra vez a su oficina y que se supone que lo andaba frecuentando o eso intentaba.

—Ah, "eso", no, le dije que no —Se me abre la mandíbula exageradamente—. Bue, tampoco es para tanto —Suelta reprochando mi actitud—. Es una mujer divina, pero ahora estoy, no sé, tengo la cabeza llena de líos, no es un buen momento, sinceramente tener una amante es para problemas, un derroche de dinero, no, ahora no, sería complicarme más y más las cosas.

Veo que está un poco bajoneado, tal vez sólo se estaba esforzando para hacerme sentir mejor, pero la verdad siempre sale a la luz, y Eren está pasando un mal momento, capaz que vino para que le dé un consejo y justo se topó con la discusión entre Winie y yo.

—¿Quieres hablar? —Me mira de reojo, sí, está triste—. Es un ida y vuelta —Le recuerdo.

—Sí, quiero hablar, pero cuando lleguemos a mi casa. Ahora comamos en paz. Otra cosa, llévate un par de botellas de tu bodeguita, hoy brindemos para olvidar —Agrega mientras se llena la copa de nuevo y yo sonrío.

Me como una empanada más. Después levanto y lavo (no puedo evitar mis manías) y procedo a armar el bolso, estoy más emocionado que egresado para el viaje de fin de curso. Eren entra a mi pieza con total confianza, me sorprende un poco lo avasallante que es, se tira boca arriba en la cama con un hondo suspiro y yo casi que tengo una hemorragia nasal porque me sube la presión de golpe, de verlo así, como el pelo revuelto, despatarrado sobre mi colchón, me haría un clavado ahora mismo, NO, el salto del tigre desde la punta de mi armario. ¡Basta, basta!, dice mi lado racional, *vamo a calmarno equipo que hay mucho por delante, y comienzo a seleccionar rápidamente las cosas que voy a llevar, me miro los nudillos pelados, voy a tener que conseguir unas vendas para eso, se ven muy mal.

Desodorante reactivo, cepillo de dientes, los dos peines, crema de peinar, crema de noche, perfume (dos por las dudas), la notebook y el amplificador de sonido que tiene forma de auto antiguo, un par de remeras, un par de pantalones, dos trajes que ya los tengo en las perchas y todo, sahumerios (bueno sí, me gusta prender uno cuando vuelvo del trabajo, me relaja), el raid eléctrico, las pantuflas de conejo (son tan mullidas y agradables). Me quedo mirando todo el maquillaje que se había acumulado con el tiempo, cubre ojeras, bases, polvos compactos y todo tipo de cremas para tapar los golpes y marcas que dejaba Winie en mi cuerpo, aprieto los dientes cuando veo eso y los agarro a todos y los tiro en el tacho de basura del baño. ¡Nunca más! Lo que me hace acordar, el jabón líquido de frutos rojos, no puedo bañarme con otro, el alcohol en gel, el shampoo con propiedades regenerativas y el tratamiento de ampollas para el brillo y la fortaleza del cabello, mi esponja vegetal, que amo, un par de medias, boxers y... bueno creo que ya está, ah, no, el despertador, y las botellas de vino, no me puedo olvidar. Separo un jogging y unas zapatillas tipo Converse para ponerme ahora y llevar el pijama, se siente bien, hace mucho que no me relajaba así. Mientras me cambio con rapidez, siento la mirada de Eren sobre mi cuerpo, lo cual me pone algo incómodo, pero me hago el desentendido, en menos de dos minutos estoy vestido. Por fin me doy vuelta y lo miro, efectivamente me está mirando.

—¿No tienes pelos en tu cuerpo? —Me dice sorprendido y a mí me arden las mejillas así que me giro rápido y me hago el de buscar algo entre las cajas dentro de mi armario.

—No, no... Es que hace unos años que me hago tratamientos con luz pulsada, láser, depilación definitiva. No los veo muy estéticos y bueno, a Wi, quiero decir Erwin no le gustaban, así que fue medio decisión mía, medio a pedido de él.

—¿En la cara tampoco?

—No, bah, de vez en cuando por ahí sale un pelito entonces lo saco con una pinza —le explico.

—¿Y duele? —Me pregunta tocándose el rostro, como si pensara en él.

—No, no duele, bah, depende del paciente, a mí la verdad no me dolió. Después te paso el teléfono de mi dermatólogo, hazle una consulta y ves, está bueno realmente. Son dos sesiones al mes, durante, un año como mucho y luego fin, valió la pena lo caro que fue, pero tú lo puedes pagar sin problemas —digo mientras separo dos pares de zapatos y creo que ya con esto es más que suficiente—. Bien, estoy listo —Le aviso y se sienta, se ve cansado.

—Está bueno este colchón —dice apretando un poco a los costados.

—Ah, sí, es la versión Very Dreammer de Custanello —Me mira como si le hablara en chino—. Quiero decir, es una versión costosa, porque es un colchón hipoalergénico, con tecnología *pillow pop _(*que se amolda a tu forma del cuerpo)_ , con densidad propicia para más de quince kilos de mi peso actual por lo menos, y las almohadas también salieron una fortuna pero son *vicoelásticas _(se adaptan a la forma de la cabeza)_ , así que no me arrepiento —Eren me mira horrorizado.

—Ok, lo único que entendí: costoso pero bueno. Como sea, vamos.

—Sí, me llevo mi almohada.

Eren me ayudó con las cajas de zapatos y los trajes. Antes de cerrar la puerta miro alrededor, no es como si me estuviera despidiendo del todo de mi querido departamento, pero empiezo a sentir que sería una buena experiencia para empezar a desapegarme. En otro momento tendría que venir y hacer unos bizcochuelos para doña Pola, mi vecina del "D", que siempre es un amor de persona y me riega las plantitas de la entrada cuando yo no estoy. Salimos y me doy con el charquito de sangre ya medio seco y el diente, a simple vista parece una muela, bueno, al menos no le rajé uno de adelante. ¿Qué pasa conmigo y estos pensamientos por Dios? Suspiro y lo esquivo, hay que dejar esto atrás.

Nos subimos al auto azul obscuro, que ronronea al ser encendido y partimos, está lloviznando, aaaah, amo andar en auto cuando llovizna, por supuesto si es que yo no manejo. Lo que me hace recordar que Winie se llevó mi auto, me gustaría recuperarlo pero naaaah, que se lo quede, ya no me importa nada, solo quiero paz.

—Pon algo de música —Pide Eren señalando el display de lcd.

Busco, encuentro Evanescense seeeee, si hay algo que me relaja es esta banda, busco y encuentro uno de mis temas favoritos "Lithium", la letra parece hecha para mí. Miro de reojo a Eren que parece bastante animado, a su lado siento que estoy soñando todo el tiempo. Es más, me voy a permitir soñar justo en este momento. Mientras la lluvia lame deliciosamente los vidrios, como una lengua nocturna y lasciva. Eren y yo somos amantes que no pueden esperar por llegar a la casa para ir a la cama ¿Cómo será despertar y ver su lindo rostro dormido a mi costado? Sentir su respiración caliente y calma sobre la base de mi cuello. Acariciar su mejilla con lentitud, mezclar mis dedos en su sedosa cabellera aterciopelada, frotar mi nariz con la suya, prepararle un café y despertarlo besando su frente, a veces me pregunto cómo es que me conformo con tan poco, incluso si sólo se trata de una de mis fantasías.

—¿Estás mejor? —Su voz es tan dulce, ¿o será que cualquier cosa que dice me hace sentir como si degustara un caramelo? No sé.

—Sí, un poco.

—Ahora vas a poder dormir sin sobresaltos.

—Sí, bueno... igual te voy a molestar unos días nada más, me voy a poner a buscar algo para alquilar de inmediato.

—No seas tonto, Levi —Bueno, alguien entró al círculo de confianza demasiado rápido—. Bah, haz como te plazca, pero sinceramente no te pongas en gastos innecesarios, quédate el tiempo que necesites, además cocinas fantástico —No sé cuál de los dos se aprovecha más del otro, sonrío levemente.

—Bueno, me quedaré, hasta que te arregles con Mikasa ¿Trato?

—Trato, pero entonces vas a tener que mudarte definitivamente —Me dice y veo una veta de tristeza en la mirada.

—Me sorprende que te pongas tan pesimista, no conocía esa faceta tuya. Además ella no te va a dejar ir así de fácil, sólo te está castigando un poco, y debes admitir que te lo mereces.

—¿Realmente crees que se le va a pasar? —dice con un dejo de melancolía.

—¿Qué duda te cabe? —Le respondo, mientras miro por la ventana.

—No sé... yo siento que cada vez nos alejamos más. Mañana tomate el día— agrega de repente.

—¿Qué? No, Eren, de ninguna manera, mañana se trabaja, no insistas.

—Bueno, pero vas a encargarte del desayuno.

—Obvio, ¿te gustó el café el otro día o estaba muy cargado?

—Estaba perfecto —Mi chefcito interno suspira enamorado y promete hacerle los mejores platillos del mundo, a pesar de haber sido un día muy complicado siento que podría volar en este momento.

Llegamos, ya me siento un poco más a gusto con la casa, Eren me acompaña ayudándome con algunos de los bultos que llevo y se mete en la habitación conmigo.

—Aquí tienes el control del televisor y del dvd —Explica, recién reparo en que hay un tele enorme empotrado en la pared—. Éste es del aire acondicionado, como hoy hace frío tiene modo calefactor —Es una especie de mosaico gigante de color marrón clarito sobre un costado—, aquí está el regulador de la temperatura, aquí en el placard hay un par de frazadas, almohadas extras —¿Para qué tantas almohadas?—. Detrás de las mesas de luz están los enchufes, bueno, creo que eso sería todo.

—Gracias, realmente tu casa es muy acogedora —Siento que me abraza de improviso y creo que se me van a doblar las rodillas.

—Quédate tranquilo, ¿ok?

—Sí, sí estoy tranquilo, no te preocupes —Le digo mientras me escabullo un poco, si me sigue apretando así me va a dar un paro cardíaco.

—Bien, hay que levantarse a las siete y media, cosa que a las ocho y cuarto salgamos para llegar bien.

—Ok

—Hasta mañana.

—Hasta mañana —Apenas sale por la puerta me siento en la cama, me tiembla el cuerpo, podría gritar de la felicidad que siento, ahora sí, no paro de sonreír, ¿es un sueño? ¿Es un sueño? ¡Quiero soñar for ever!

Me tomo mi tiempo en acomodar la mayoría de mis cosas. Me pongo el pijama y me envuelvo en las mullidas cobijas, no sin antes poner el despertador, voy a levantarme temprano para hacer el mejor desayuno de la historia.

…

No miento, ver la sonrisa de Eren por las mañanas, y esa expresión de placer que hace cuando posa sus divinos labios en la taza de café espumoso que acabo de preparar, es algo casi erótico, diría, no hay mejor manera de empezar el día.

—Esta tarde vienen Farlan y Armin —Avisa, esos mocosos son realmente una delicia, son tan divertidos y lindos—. Se van a quedar toda la semana, porque Mika tiene que irse a una capacitación o algo así.

—Buenísimo —digo entusiasmado—. Les voy a cocinar bien sabroso —Eren sonríe divinamente y se me queda mirando, por favor Dios mío que no tenga migas en la cara o algo así.

—Normalmente no muestras tus verdaderas expresiones en el trabajo, ¿no? Durante todos estos años siempre te vi bastante serio —¿Me estabas observando mi querido Eren?—. Tienes que relajarte más, eres carismático, pero no permites que se te acerquen fácil.

—Bueno, al trabajo lo tomo con mucha seriedad.

—Bueno pero no estamos en la oficina, Levi. Oh, por cierto, debería hacerte una copia de la llave, ¿no? ¿Tienes auto?

—Sí, digo, ya no, al final se lo quedó Wi-, quiero decir Erwin, fue una de sus condiciones para dejarme en paz.

—¿Le diste tu auto? —Pregunta asombrado mi jefe.

—Sep, que se lo quede me da igual. Pero vi la parada del corredor D aquí a la vuelta, creo que ese me deja cerca de la oficina.

—Bueno, eso en caso que tenga cosas que hacer, pero por la mañana y en la tarde te puedo llevar.

—No quiero abusar, digo, ya hiciste un muchísimo, te agradezco, pero-

—Y es una tontería, si venimos al mismo destino, ya deja de disculparte, cuando pueda bien, cuando no pueda usas el autobus.

—De acuerdo.

Lavo las tazas, acomodo y nos vamos a la oficina, esto es tan malditamente genial. Jamás ni en los sueños más locos que tuve me imaginé que podía llegar a ser tan cercano con Eren. Bueno, tampoco es para exaltarse tanto, son unos días, pero los voy a disfrutar al máximo.

Ese día decido quedarme en la oficina, la casa de Eren queda a cuarenta minutos en transporte, así que salgo y almuerzo en McDonald’s, tienen un combo bastante económico de lunes a viernes. Las hamburguesas no son santo de mi devoción, pero solo por esta vez. Por la tarde vamos en el auto de Eren, pasamos por su casa en el centro, buscamos a los niños quienes me saludan con alegría y partimos, de Mikasa ni la sombra, ¿ya habrá viajado?

Pasamos por un mercadito, le sugiero que hagamos ravioles con salsa de queso, sé que se van a chupar los dedos. Aceptan mi propuesta muy divertidos. Llegamos, me lavo las manos, me cambio y me pongo a cocinar, mientras veo a Eren que está revisando las carpetas de Farlan y ayudándole con la tarea.

—Papá —dice el pequeño Armin—. Mañana salgo en el acto —Todos lo miramos sorprendidos.

—¿Acto de qué? —Pregunta Eren.

—De los pastores.

—Ah, sí —dice Farlan como recordando—. Sale de oveja, me acuerdo que la maestra le dijo a mamá.

Eren mira el reloj de la cocina, marca las diez, un poco tarde para salir a buscar un traje.

—¡No te puedo creer! —Dice mi jefe agarrándose la cabeza—. ¿Y ahora?

—Bueno, un traje de oveja no es tan difícil —digo yo dejando la cena un segundo—. Aquí debe haber un costurero, tu mujer debe tener algo de maquillaje ¿no? Necesito un delineador negro, a ver ayúdenme a conseguir un costurero y busquemos alguna manta blanca de lana, o buzo tejido, o cualquier cosa que sea parecida.

Nos ponemos todos manos a la obra, conseguimos aguja e hilo, afortunadamente Armincito tiene unas especies de pantubotas marrones con corderito en su habitación que vienen al pelo, agarro un osito blanco que tienen en una repisa y que me dicen que sólo está de adorno, lo siento oso, hoy vamos a sacrificarte. Lamentablemente no conseguimos nada parecido a un corderito, pero si un chaleco blanco de tela polar que va a venir bien. Eren también recuerda que hay un pantalón de algodón blanco que usa para pijama, eso también. Me doy maña y recorto al oso, le hago unas bonitas orejitas peludas que después coso en un alambre a modo de vincha. Fase 1 lista. Todos están contentos con el resultado.

—Bueno, mejor cenemos que se hace tarde —Les advierto y dejo el trabajo del disfraz para poner los ravioles en el agua y la leche a hervir con la manteca y los otros ingredientes. En menos de 20 minutos ya tenemos los platos humeantes sobre la mesa.

—Buen provecho —Les digo sonriendo mientras agarro el tenedor.

—¡Hay que bendecir! —dice Armincito apresurado. Ajá, bueno, eso es nuevo para mí. Junta sus manitos y todos lo imitamos.

—Gracias Diosito por la comida —comienza el pequeño, aawwww, es taaaan tiernoooo, es un mini Eren pero rubio y de ojos celestes—. Que todos los niños tengan un plato de comida, y bendice a mi mamita, y a mi papito, y a Fary, y también a Levi que es muy bueno con nosotros, amén —Definitivamente este enanito me compró para todo el viaje.

Todos se deshacen en elogios con la comida y mi ego se infla al máximo. Armincito apenas llega a terminar su plato que se cae de sueño. Eren lo carga y lo lleva a su pieza. Nos quedamos lavando y limpiando con Farlan, luego le pido ayuda para destripar una almohada y con el vellón armar el traje de oveja. El joven es muy colaborador.

—¡Eres un genio! —Me dice mientras ve como con una abrochadora, porque es más rápido que coser, voy poniendo el vellón y dándole forma al cuerpo de la ovejita.

—Siempre me gustó mucho esto de crear cosas, las manualidades se me dan muy bien.

—Sin vos no lo hubiéramos logrado —dice sonriendo—. ¿Vas a vivir aquí?

—Ah, no, eso, bueno, estoy con algunos problemas en mi casa, así que tu papá me permite quedarme unos días hasta que consiga donde vivir. Así que lo menos que puedo hacer es colaborar con lo que pueda.

—Bueno, sorry, pero me voy a dormir, estoy cansado —avisa y me saluda chochando el puño—. ¿Qué te pasó? —Dice al ver mi mano vendada, parece que recién se dio cuenta.

—Ah, esto, me lastimé un poco —No le doy más explicaciones—. ¿Qué quieren desayunar mañana? —Pregunto tratando de desviar el tema.

—¿Puedes hacer tus panqueques? —Me pide y le brillan los ojos, le sonrío y asiento—. ¡Genial! Nos vemos —Y se va corriendo escaleras arriba.

Farlan no es muy parecido a su mamá, el cabello sedoso y rubio, los ojos celestes, es algo delgadito, se ve que no le van mucho los deportes, sé que le gusta la batería, hay una en la casa, ojalá pueda escucharlo algún día. Eren vuelve y se sienta a fumar.

—¿Te ayudo con eso? —Pregunta.

—No, ya termino, voy bastante rápido.

—Está quedando genial. Um, ¿gustas una copita de vino? —Lo miro con reproche, mañana se trabaja, no sería adecuado beber—. Una sola —Justifica.

—De acuerdo... —En fin, no tengo fuerzas para negarme, “Levi ¿saltemos del precipicio?” Sí, claro...

Después de una hora y media más, el traje queda buenísimo. Los dos ya estamos cabeceando.

—Listo, mañana levanta a los chicos un poco más temprano así lo maquillo —Le digo.

—OK, buenas noches y muchas gracias.

—Fue un placer, hasta mañana.

Me doy una ducha rápida y me meto a la cama, que lindo día. Es tan bonito poder compartir, aunque sea la familia de otro, pero es taaaan lindo. Me siento algo inquieto, me hace acordar a mi familia, yo también ayudaba a Isabel, mi hermanita, con sus tareas del colegio, con sus actos, la peinaba todos los días... ella y mi mamá son a las que todavía extraño. Pensar que pasaron casi diez años, me pregunto que estarán haciendo ahora. ¿Me habrán extrañado un poco? Me duermo con algo de tristeza, es raro, tantos años durmiendo con Winie a mi lado, uno es un animal de costumbre, será por eso que me siento algo solo. No hay nadie esperando por mí.

Al otro día me levanto primero, y me pongo a preparar los panqueques, Eren baja impecable, ya los despertó a los niños, justo cuando estoy poniendo los panqueques en la mesa y las tazas de chocolatada. Me llevó un tiempo encontrar las cosas, pero eficiente como me gusta ser, ya me voy ubicando bastante bien en la cocina.

—¡A bueno! —Dice mientras se acerca al desayunador—. Te luciste, hoy.

—Siempre me luzco, ¿o hasta ahora cociné algo feo? —Bitch, please.

¿Hay algo más lindo que escuchar tus carcajadas por la mañana? Se sienta y le pongo el espumoso café al frente.

—Que flor de idiota tu ex, ¿no? —Siento que las rodillas se me vuelven de gelatina, oh, sí, seguí diciendo esas cosas tan lindas, mi amor.

—Hola, hola —Los chicos bajan sonriendo, realmente son adorables, y otra caterva de elogios por los panqueques calentitos.

—Bueno, no se acostumbren, tampoco es bueno desayunar pesado todos los días— les advierte Eren.

Luego de comer apropiadamente me dedico a Armincito, con un delineador de ojos negro que encontré de Mikasa y un tutorial de YouTube que vi temprano, lo dejo hecho una pinturita, le bato el cabello rubio claro con un peine, le pongo la vincha con orejas y ¡voila! Tenemos la ovejita más tierna del mundo mundial. Todos están contentos, y Eren y Farlan le sacan fotos a la obra maestra para colgarla en sus redes sociales.

Me dejan en la oficina y se van al colegio, Eren promete traerme fotos del acto, y efectivamente tres horas más tarde, pucho de por medio en la terraza me las muestra. La maestra quedó chocha de que no hubiera sido un traje alquilado y que fuera hecho en casa.

—¿Vamos a almorzar a casa, dale? —dice Eren, "a casa", wow, eso se siente bien, por supuesto que acepto y ya me pongo a pensar en qué puedo cocinar rápido y fresco, hace calor de nuevo.

La semana se me pasa en un santiamén, con los chicos en casa todo es más divertido. Después de las tareas y la cena, los cuatros nos ponemos a jugar, ya sea a la play, o algún juego de mesa, siempre terminamos a las carcajadas.

—¿Vas a mandar a tu pobre padre a la cárcel? —Le dice Eren con ojos de cachorro abandonado a Far mientras jugamos Monopoly.

—La ley es la ley, lo siento —dice el joven imperturbable y todos reímos. Yo ayudo a Armincito, y les volvemos a ganar.

—Bueno, ya es hora de dormir, ¡qué digo! Nos recontra pasamos la hora de dormir, no le vayan a decir a su madre —Pide Eren juntando las manos.

—No, no vamos a decir nada, vamos Armi —dice Far y levanta a su hermano que ya no puede tener los ojos abiertos—. Hey, pa, ¿mañana puedo ir a quedarme a dormir a la casa de Pablo?

—No, después tu madre me va sermonear, si quieres dile que venga él acá, yo no tengo drama.

—Bueno —Acepta a regañadientes.

Mañana es viernes, y yo estoy medio en el aire, tal vez debería ir a mi departamento a ver que esté todo bien, de paso busco las escrituras para llevar a alguna inmobiliaria, me dormí con eso. Como se nos hizo costumbre, Eren saca la botella de vino de media calidad y tomamos una copa, mientras fumamos un cigarrito.

—¿Sabes?, este fin de semana vienen unos amigos míos —me dice Eren—, vamos a hacer un asado, música, vamos a tomar, ¿tienes planes? —Recuerdo la invitación de Jean, no es que quisiera decirle que sí, pero tampoco puedo estar metido en una casa que no es mía todo el tiempo.

—Tengo una salida el sábado, nada importante.

—Bueno, cuando termines vení, te los voy a presentar, te van a caer bien.

—¿Estás seguro? Digo...

—Sí, obvio. Ya eres como de la familia —Me dice sonriendo y yo me derrito, eres demasiado confianzudo Eren.

—Bueno.

...

Sábado, estoy en la PC y suena mi celular, ya casi ni lo miro, el 90% son mensajes de Winie, seguro se puso a tomar y comenzó a escribir sin parar, ya no los leo, lo tengo bloqueado en el whatsapp. Así que me sorprendo cuando siento el sonido de un mensaje de esa aplicación, agarro y miro la pantalla, un número desconocido. ¡Por favor! Lo único que me falta, que éste idiota se ponga a comprar chips pre pagos y me siga acosando, pero no es él.

 _"Hola, soy Jean... No te enojes, tu celular lo conseguí de una de las tarjetas de presentación que tenés en tu escritorio..."_ y un emoticón con una gotita en la cabeza. Lo pienso pero al final contesto.

" _Hi, ¿qué necesitás?",_ me responde de inmediato, o a lo mejor escribió antes de recibir mi respuesta.

_"¿Salimos hoy? Dale, yo invito"._

_"Where?",_ si no sabe inglés le digo que no.

 _"Irish Pub, hoy hay happy hour",_ bueno sabe, voy a tener que aceptar, ¿Qué onda con los happy hour? Como sea, el bar es lindo, tranquilo, música jazz y relajante.

 _"Ok, te veo en la puerta a las nueve",_ le voy a dar el gusto, además tengo que dar unas vueltas antes de volver a la mansión que comparto con Eren.

Me manda una línea llena de emoticones sonrientes, ¿qué tiene, quince años?

Termina la jornada, compro algunas cosas de camino a la casa, ya tengo llave propia, y los guardias de la garita ya me empiezan a reconocer, afortunadamente el D me deja a tres cuadras de la empresa y a dos del country. Llego y me pongo a preparar un par de ensaladas, al menos tengo que colaborar en algo, hago de papas, perejil y huevo, típica y que les encanta a todos, rúcula, lechuga, tomate cherry y queso de cabra, una mayonesa de ajo y una de aguacate. Las dejo envueltas en papel film en la heladera. A todo esto ya se hicieron las cinco de la tarde, me voy a dormir un rato, mientras mastico un par de sándwiches de queso con tomate y un café. Veo el auto de Eren entrando, al poco rato bajan todos con las bolsas del súper, más bebidas y gaseosas.

Me sorprende ver mi pieza muy limpia, se ve que vino Miriam, la mujer que limpia, viene tres veces por semana, es una divina, siempre le sirvo un tecito cuando me la cruzo. Ella me dice "patroncito", es tan tierna, me dan ganas de abrazarla.

Nos saludamos todos y Far me presenta a su amigo Pablo, es más alto que él, se ve que hace rugby o algo por el estilo, tiene un cuerpo bastante musculoso el mocoso. Me sorprende que no vino Armin.

—Se quedó con los abuelos —Explica Eren.

Qué pena, lo voy a extrañar. Me despido y me voy a acostar. Me levanto a las siete, hora de empezar a acicalarme. Me tomo mi tiempo en el baño, me pongo una remera al cuerpo color verde oliva, unos vaqueros negros impecables, con un adorno de cadenitas en el bolsillo, saco una campera de cuero negra con algunas tachas, me peino el pelo hacia atrás con gel, un collar de cuentas de coco con un anillo haciendo juego, bastante perfumito y un par de botas cortas color nude. O sí, hoy estoy para matar.

Me siento en la cama y me tomo mi tiempo para limarme las uñas, siempre me gusta tener mis manos presentables, y apenas les pongo un brillo por encima, que es más que nada para fortalecerlas y que no se quiebren. Apenas me pongo una muy finita línea de delineador negro en los ojos que esfumo con un pincel, es sólo para darle algo de profundidad a la mirada. Sí, Jean se va a caer de culo cuando me vea. No es que quiera llamar su atención, pero me hace bien al ego. Miro la hora, ocho y media, tengo que apurarme, normalmente soy increíblemente puntual, pero hoy... que esperen por mí.

Salgo y Eren ya está prendiendo el fuego del asador. Farlan se ve que está con su amigo en su habitación. Me acerco para saludar y ver si necesita algo, cuando se gira me mira de arriba abajo y yo siento cosquillas en la panza.

—¡Ah, bueno! ¡Mirá que lindo estás! —Dios de mi corazón, en este humilde y sencillo acto te pido que no permitas que me sonroje—. ¿Adónde te vas tan arreglado?

—Una salida, con un amigo —No pienso darle más detalles.

—¿No te iras a encontrar con tu ex, no? —Me dice de repente poniéndose serio, yo me río fuerte.

—No, para nada, no te pongas celoso —Hablo sin pensar, guiñándole un ojo, pero Eren me mira sorprendido, oh, no, ¿en serio? ¿Acabo de decir semejante idiotez?—. Eeeh, era una broma —Aclaro mientras siento que se me acumulan gotitas de sudor en la espalda.

—No es por eso, tonto, sólo que no te vayas a estar arriesgando al vicio.

—No, Eren, nada que ver, a la última persona a la que desearía ver es a mi ex, lo juro.

—Bueno, igual, si necesitas que te vaya a buscar llámame y voy de inmediato.

—Sí, papá —digo sonriendo de nuevo—. Me voy, ¿necesitas que traiga algo?

—No, ya tenemos más que suficiente, además ya van a caer los otros y van a traer cosas. Vi las ensaladas en la heladera, ¿las puedes sacar antes de irte? Déjalas en la isla, gracias, se ven buenas.

—OK, nos vemos.

Llego al pub a las nueve y veinte. Veo a Jean que está paradito esperando. Tiene una cara de nervios que se le nota a la legua, me hace reír un poco. Está lindo, unos jeans azules, unos zapatos negros, una remera negra cuello en V amplia, miren ustedes la espaldita que tiene. Tal vez no tengo dobles intenciones con él, pero hay que admitir que es muy guapo.

—Hola —Saludo y se me acerca como un perro que recibe a su dueño.

—Hola, Levi, wow, ¡qué lindo estás! —Me da un beso en la mejilla y yo tiro uno al aire, tengo las manos en los bolsillos del jean, me estoy haciendo el cool.

Entramos, está muerto, es demasiado temprano. Veo que Jean no sabe qué hacer con sus manos, está muy nervioso. Buscamos una coqueta mesita con bancos altos cerca de la ventana. Un mesero se nos acerca, pido un Cosmopolitan, para empezar y él un Gancia con Sprite.

—Gracias por aceptar —dice bajando la mirada.

—Bueno, una copa entre colegas ¿no?

—¿Qué tal tu semana? —Empieza, no tiene idea de qué hablar, uuufff, como me enferma remontar conversaciones aburridas.

—Bien, normal...

—A mí me está yendo mucho mejor, gracias a tus consejos, el supervisor me dijo que estoy mejorando mi productividad, menos mal, estaba preocupado.

—Eso es bueno, me gusta ayudar a mis compañeros —¿Escuchaste? Te acabo de poner en la work zone, y te vas a quedar ahí una buena temporada—. ¿Tu mamá? ¿Cómo está?

Su semblante cambia, su mirada se oscurece.

—Está muy mal —Me confiesa—. Tiene metástasis —Lo miro alarmado, esa palabra es nefasta—. En el hígado, están haciendo lo posible, pero... es complicado.

—¡Cuánto lo siento! —digo con sentimiento, es un golpe muy duro, ver sufrir a la persona que amas, ver que se muere y que no puedes hacer nada.

—Sí, bueno... La verdad, la estoy pasando muy mal. Pero, a ver, háblame un poco sobre ti —Me dirige sus ojos suplicando que cambie de tema y trato de seguirte la corriente.

—No sé, ¿qué quieres saber?

—¿Tu novio no se enojó que saliste?

—Ah, eso, no, bueno, rompí con él hace unos días.

—¿En serio? —Veo esa llama de esperanza titilar en tus pupilas, tranquilo mocoso.

—Si, muchas incompatibilidades, y el desgaste, bueno hacía más de diez años que estábamos juntos, no hay mucho más para agregar.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, la verdad que sí, necesitaba alejarme, necesitaba paz...

—¿Qué te pasó en la mano? —Me miro, ya no llevo las vendas, apenas quedan rastros de la violencia en mis nudillos.

—Una pelea. Nada importante.

—Te quería preguntar, en el trabajo, pero bueno, cómo dijiste eso que...

—Ah, "eso", no importa, tampoco es que te prohibí que te acercaras, una charla entre colegas no se le niega a nadie. No me molesta conversar un poco.

Llegan los tragos, por dos, me había olvidado del condenado happy hour. Pronto me empiezo a relajar y la conversación empieza a fluir. Hablamos de gustos musicales, que son bastante parecidos, de películas, le gusta el mismo género que a mí, el terror. Y es un aficionado al animé y al manga, eso me solía gustar, pero como a Winie le molestaba, decía que era pasatiempo de pendejos, dejé de comprar los doujinshis, sería bueno retomarlo. Hablamos de algunas series como Death Note, Inuyasha, clásicos como Dragon Ball, Super Campeones. Jean tiene una sonrisa linda, inocente, es un buen chico, de esos afortunados a los cuales los apoyó su familia, lo envidio un poco. También hablamos de parejas, relaciones con compañeros, cuando me doy cuenta son las once. El pub ya se va llenando de a poco y tenemos más de tres copas encima, pero todo tranqui. Me alegra haber aceptado su invitación, la estamos pasando bien. Otra hora transcurre, la música empieza a sonar fuerte, y ya estoy terminando mi daikiri de durazno nevado, sí, me gustan los tragos dulces, ¿y qué?

Las doce han dado y sereno, vibra mi celular, ¿quién será? Me sorprendo de nuevo.

 _"¿Cómo va la salida? Si no te apurás te vas a quedar sin carne ;)",_ mensaje de Eren, y mi mente, ya algo aturdida con los tragos se dispara a otro tipo de carne, bueno, bueno, basta.

—Me tengo que ir —Le digo a Jean que me mira sorprendido.

—¿Tan temprano?

—Si, bueno, es que tengo otro compromiso, una fiesta a la que me invitaron.

—Ah, bueno, que pena, pensé que... está bien —dice mientras se levanta, vamos a la barra para pagar, pero como él me dijo se hace cargo, lo dejo, está bien, que se esmere.

Caminamos unas cuadras y prendo un cigarro, voy a darme un gustito y voy a tomar un taxi, no tengo ganas de esperar en la parada de buses, además la frecuencia del corredor D por las noches es un verdadero desastre.

—No fumes —Pide Jean con esa vocecita tímida que tiene, lo miro con curiosidad—. Vas a arruinar esa piel tan linda que tienes.

—Sí, algún día lo voy a dejar, pero por ahora voy a disfrutarlo —Iba a contestarle alguna grosería, pero mejor no me meto, cigarrillo es sinónimo de cáncer y por respeto a tu madre no voy a decir nada. Levanto la mano y detengo un taxi—. Bueno, gracias, fue una linda salida —Acepto sonriendo suave.

—¿La podemos repetir? —Jean me mira nervioso, le veo las orejitas de cachorro atento en mi cabeza y me dan ganas de reírme.

—Puede ser... ya veremos, bye —Se acerca y me agarra de la mandíbula, me deja un beso en la comisura de los labios, miren ustedes al atrevido.

—Adiós, nos vemos, cuídate, hasta el lunes —Se gira rápido y se va, es un nene. Me subo y le doy la dirección al chofer.

Eren, allá voy a comer tu carne... eeehh... quiero decir, la carne asada... sí, claro...

.

By Luna de Acero... subida en el taxi con Levi...


	4. Acercamientos Peligrosos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, hola Luna de Acero reportándose. Aquí el capi 4, y buenas noticias, esta noche subo el 5to, más la actu de Sigillum Septimun (hace tres semanas que no la actualizo, OMFG!) y la actu de Deseo Culpable (anteúltimo cap). Bueno, este capi viene tranqui, pero el próximo... ya empieza la suculencia. Mis amores el índice de reviews no está funcionando, onegai pero no pude contestar los últimos reviews desde ayer al mediodía, por favor paciencia, voy a responder todos, no se preocupen. Ahora si, enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: La historia es original y me pertenece (derechos reservados), sólo la adapto y utilizo el nombre de los personajes de Isayama Hajime, que tiene todos los derechos sobre ellos, sin fines de lucro, sólo entretención.
> 
> Advertencia: Palabras altisonantes, temas sensibles, leer bajo su propia responsabilidad, listo.

.

.

**_"El dolor es el alimento esencial del amor;_ **

**_cualquier amor que no se haya nutrido de un poco_ **

**_de dolor puro, muere"_ **

**_Maurice Maeterlinck_ **

.

.

Cuando llego, la mini fiesta está en todo su apogeo, reggaetón al mango y un grupo de unos diez hombres riéndose a las carcajadas, fluye el alcohol, los cigarros, las risotadas estruendosas, testosterona everywhere. Suspiro y me acerco a compartir.

—¡Levi! —Me dice Eren contento— Volviste temprano, ven que te presento. Muchachos éste es Levi, un valioso colega de la empresa.

Retengo algunos nombres, Peny, Kiro, Kurose, Coper, Rennie, y los demás, pero casi me caigo en mis bellos cuartos traseros cuando me presenta a alguien que jamás quise volver a ver en mi vida, Mike Kinker.

—¡Levicito! —Me llama el hombre, es un flaco alto, piel europea, ojos casi azules y pequeños, boca carnosa, ex compañero de la facultad, mi primer novio, bah, si es que podíamos decir que fuimos algo— ¡No lo puedo creer, tanto tiempo! —Me abraza como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida que acaban de reencontrarse, a mí se me revuelve el estómago.

—Mike —saludo fríamente y no le devuelvo el abrazo, más bien me escabullo.

—¿Se conocen? —pregunta Eren.

—Ah, sí, un ex compañero de la uni —Aclaro sin mucho entusiasmo—. Permiso, me voy a servir un poco de vino —Me voy de ahí, para no ser descortés voy a compartir un rato y me voy, no quiero tenerlo ni a un kilómetro cerca.

Me escabullo a la cocina a buscar hielo de la heladera y siento sus pasos rápidos por detrás de mí. Naaaaa puede ser, la vida me odia, una de cal y una de arena.

—No puedo creer que te vine a encontrar aquí —Me dice y se le nota la respiración agitada.

—Ah —contesto apático, mientras meto los hielos en la copa, no me gusta mucho la marca que hay, pero hoy necesito que se me nuble la conciencia un poco más o no voy a resistirlo.

—Desapareciste de la faz de la tierra, te busqué por todos lados —Me dice exaltado.

—¿Y para qué me buscabas? —digo dirigiéndole una mirada de hielo—. ¿Para darme la invitación a tu boda? ¿Me ibas a pedir que fuera tu padrino o qué?

—No, no, Levi… ¿tienes idea lo mucho que sufrí tu ausencia?

—¿Ah sí?, porque yo no sufrí ni un poco. Hey, dejemos aquí la cosa, Eren es mi jefe ahora, y no sabe nada, así que te agradecería que hicieras de cuenta que no estoy, porque yo voy a hacer lo mismo —digo y lo rodeo para irme afuera pero me sujeta con fuerza de una muñeca y me arrastra con él.

—No, espera, no entiendes nada, te extrañé Levi, como nunca antes extrañé a nadie —Presiona su nariz sobre mi cabeza y aspira con fuerza—. Mmm, seguís oliendo tan delicioso como antes…

—Suéltame, maldita sea —digo molesto y justo entra Eren.

—¿Está todo bien? —¿Qué tiene este hombre? ¿Un radar para detectar peligros?

—Ah, sí, vine a buscar hielo —digo alejándome de Mike—, y justo estábamos recordando los viejos tiempos, ¿no?

Sonrío de manera espléndida, no quiero que te enteres de esa obscura parte de mi vida, para nada. Los tres salimos al patio, me siento en un rincón de la mesa, Eren me acerca unas costillitas que se ven sabrosas, pero me tengo que empujar la comida con tragos de bebida porque realmente se me cerró el estómago y me excuso diciendo que ya comí algo en la salida anterior.

Conocí a Mike cuando tenía diecinueve, justo después de dejar mi casa, estaba destruido, muy mal, flaco esquelético, deprimido, nos hicimos amigos, y en poco tiempo empezamos a salir. Me enamoré como un estúpido, o tal vez estaba vulnerable y él era la única persona a la que podía aferrarme en ese momento, no lo sé. Era atento, me ayudó a conseguir un mejor trabajo, se preocupaba de que comiera adecuadamente, le entregué mis primeros besos de verdad, mis primeras emociones, me rendí ante él con todo mi corazón, mis primeras experiencias en el amor. Me susurraba al oído palabras tiernas, me hacía el amor apasionadamente, como si no hubiera un mañana, y yo le creí. Fue un idilio que duró casi un año, uno de los más hermosos que yo recuerde. Y cuando pensé que mis heridas estaban sanando sucedió, el sueño nuevamente se convirtió en pesadilla.

Hange, que era uno de mis mejores amigos en ese entonces me contó que lo había visto con una chica en su barrio, que había rumores de que era la novia. Él nunca me llevó a su casa, nunca me presentó a su familia, me dijo que eran homofóbicos, y yo lo entendí, lo acepté. Vivíamos nuestro amor ocultándonos muy bien. Hasta que finalmente coincidimos una tarde, fui con mis amigos a ver una obra de teatro, un grupo que hacía playback de The Beatles, bastante buenos, habían venido a la ciudad, un poco de stand up en el medio, todo genial. Estábamos en segunda fila, y él con su flamante novia en la quinta, se notaba su incomodidad, quería perderse debajo de los asientos y no sé qué mentira le habrá dicho a la mujer pero se fueron antes de que terminara el espectáculo. Mis amigos querían ir a *patotearlo _(*molerlo a palos)_ en barra, pero se los impedí. Quería que él me dijera la verdad, que me enfrentara, y así fue.

Nos citamos en una plaza conocida, el lugar donde expusimos nuestro amor con palabras por primera vez. Era otoño, un viento fresquito se colaba en la ropa y las hojas caían inertes en las aceras. Se sentó a mi lado con los ojos llorosos, nunca voy a olvidar sus primeras palabras, las que abrieron un tajo en mi pecho de lado a lado: "Levi, me voy a casar. Secil está embarazada". Lo demás es historia, triste y desdichada historia. Al poco tiempo, Erwin, uno de mis amigos pasó a consolarme, a ser mi apoyo y pilar, y creí que tal vez él podría sanarme… No hay caso, soy un imán para los hijos de puta.

Trataba de integrarme a la charla y reír junto a todos, pero sentía su mirada perforándome la nuca. Gracias a Dios lo llamaron y tuvo que irse, no sin antes apretarme fuerte y pedirme mi número de celular, me hubiera negado obviamente, pero como todo cobarde lo hizo delante de Eren y no me quedó más opción que dárselo, maldito manipulador.

Como sea, una vez que se fue yo pude relajarme más, el grupo era muy gracioso, aunque el 80% de la charla fueran traseros, senos gigantes y salidas en grupo donde terminaban desbandados. Y después a éstos son a los mismos que los ves en las iglesias los domingos con cara de monjes al lado de sus santas esposas e hijos. En fin, así estamos. Cerca de las cuatro y bastante entonados, empezaron a irse, dos tuvieron que pedirse un taxi, porque era imposible que manejaran en ese estado. Iba a ayudar a Eren a limpiar, pero él tampoco estaba del todo bien. Sería mejor acomodar mañana con la cabeza más despabilada.

Eren trasminaba el alcohol, su cuerpo estaba contaminado. Apenas se sostenía en pie, pero su hermosa sonrisa se mantenía intacta, a veces me pregunto cómo no pierde su magnetismo a pesar de lo pasado de copas que a veces se pone.

—Ve a acostarte —dije mientras me cruzaba de brazos.

—Nah, todavía estoy bien, ven tomemos una más.

—No, no, ya basta, vamos, vamos, esta tarde tienes ese evento importante con Mikasa, anda, tienes que descansar un poco —Me había comentado de un bautismo o algo así, del hijo del padrino de Armincito o algo por el estilo, yo tampoco estaba del todo bien, aunque de los dos era el más despabilado.

—Oh, cierto —dice mientras te intenta ponerse de pie, pero no tiene fuerza en las piernas.

Suspiro con molestia y me acerco para que se apoye en mí.

—Ven, voy a ayudarte, sino te vas a estampar contra el suelo.

—Es-tam-par —repite con una sonrisa, de repente te llamó la atención esa palabra.

Pongo su brazo encima de mis hombros y le agarro de la cintura, encima tenemos que subir las escaleras, ¿por qué tienen que estar los cuartos arriba?

—Vamos Eren, colabora un poco que estás pesado.

Intenta coordinar y avanzamos un poco más rápido, pero se detiene a la mitad.

—Espera… un segundo, un segundito —me dice agitado—. Es que me estoy mareando mucho.

—¿Necesitas sentarte? —pregunto preocupado, se tapa la cara con una mano y se ríe.

—No, no, ya está, ya está, sigamos.

Creo que nunca lo tuve tan cerca de mí, tiene el cuerpo en peso muerto, me llevará al menos media cabeza de alto, y mi mano sobre su cintura aprieta un poco los músculos tensos, la verdad que para tener 38 no está nada mal, su cuerpo todavía se mantiene en forma, probablemente son los deportes que practica, natación y tenis, pienso. Siento su respiración, el alcohol que se mezcla con su delicioso perfume, lo miro de reojo, tiene el cabello alborotado, la camisa desprendida, me doy cuenta lo mucho que me gusta verlo relajado, sin ese look impecable que lleva siempre en la oficina. Miro su cuello, con la incipiente barba que empieza a aparecer, quisiera lamer su piel. Detengo mis pensamientos, mejor me concentro en que no nos vayamos de narices.

No sé cómo, pero llegamos al primer piso.

—¡Lo hicimos! —dice con alegría.

—Sí, ¿viste?, somos un buen equipo.

Se detiene y me mira, siempre sonriendo.

—Si —me dice—, somos un "gran" equipo… Gracias por no dejarme solo, Levi.

Siento que el corazón me va a salir por la boca, ni siquiera le puedo contestar, y agradezco que tenga los sentidos nublados y no se dé cuenta que sus palabras me ruborizan al máximo.

Llegamos hasta su cama y se sienta pesadamente.

—¡Ah, qué buena noche! —comenta suspirando. Me agacho para quitarle los zapatos, y siento su mano sobre mi cabeza, me acaricia con suavidad y me quedo de piedra—. ¡Qué suave!

Me alejo un poco, avergonzado, pero me agarra de una muñeca y me obliga a que me siente a su lado, aun no salió el sol, pienso mirando detrás de él a la ventana del cuarto. A veces me pasa, cuando algo me avergüenza mucho, busco escapar por la tangente, fijarme en algún detalle que no tenga absolutamente nada que ver con lo que me apabulla.

—¡Espera un segundo! —dice sonriendo, como si no estuviera al lado suyo y me tuviera que acercar más. Vuelve a tocarme el pelo, lo mira como si fuera una cosa extraña—. No entiendo —dice, mientras se ríe otro poco—. ¿Cómo es, que es tan suave?

—Ya basta, Eren —digo, pero en voz baja, aunque no alejo su mano, en estos momentos me siento como un perrito cuando le acarician la cabeza porque no meó dentro de la casa, comportándote así haces que caigan todas mis defensas—. Estás borracho y dices cualquier cosa.

—Supongo —acepta y se ríe de nuevo, y ahora acaricia mi mejilla—. Tu piel también es muy suave.

Me quedo estupefacto, no sé qué hacer, solo lo miro sorprendido, creo, mientras el dorso de su mano derecha se refriega repetidamente en mi pómulo, que empieza a arder.

—Estás todo rojo, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Tienes fiebre? —Me pregunta divertido y se me acerca muy rápido, quiero alejarme pero me agarra de la nuca y me retiene, finalmente apoya su frente contra la mía—. ¿Adónde te vas? Sólo quiero asegurarme —dice con algo de reproche, como si fuera posible que cuidaras a alguien en ese estado. Siento su aliento cargado de alcohol y me estremezco un poco. Después apoya tus labios en mi piel, donde antes estaba su frente, se aleja un poco y me mira de nuevo, pero ya más serio—. No, no tienes fiebre —afirma, para después, empujar de nuevo desde mi nuca y acercar sus labios a mí, a tiempo pongo una mano entre nuestras bocas, mientras siento que se me humedecen los ojos, es demasiado.

—Er… Eren —digo casi tartamudeando—. Por favor, contrólate…

—Es solo un beso, nene, no te asustes —Me susurra mientras quita mi mano y se apodera de mi boca.

Siento como si todo mi cuerpo se rindiera a sus encantos, se me eriza la piel al sentir su calor, suspiro pesado y me dejo arrastrar. Si voy a tener la oportunidad de besarte, mi querido Eren, lo voy a hacer como es debido, abro mi boca y nuestras lenguas se enredan, puedo delinear tus perfectos dientes, puedo devorar esa sonrisa que me enloquece, beber de la fuente inagotable de tus palabras, aunque estés borracho, no me importa, es un sueño hecho realidad, y se me escapan una lágrima, porque la emoción me gana. Se separa apenas, aun resoplando sobre mi boca, y yo quiero más, pero vos no estás en tus cabales. Me sonríe seductor.

—¡Pero qué buen beso! —Expresa con espontaneidad—. ¿Por qué lloras? —Me dice mientras frunce el ceño y me limpia la lágrima con sus dedos—. ¿Eh? ¿Por qué lloraste? —Pero no te lo puedo explicar, me quedo callado, me agarra de la mandíbula y me obliga a mirarlo—. ¿Sabes algo?, siempre pensé que me daría asco besar a otro hombre… pero… —Me mira la boca y se muerde el labio—. A ti… Levi… —Se ríe y después me mira con seriedad—. No, Levi no… —Me susurra a centímetros de mis labios—. Lee… —Te miro con sorpresa y trato de decirte que no me llames así, que lo odio, pero entonces otra lágrima traicionera me hace entender que ahora, justo en este momento, soy capaz de permitirte cualquier cosa, soy capaz de abrir mi pecho y dejar que me arranques el corazón, porque estoy completamente entregado a ti.

—Lee —Me repite mientras enreda sus largos dedos en mi cabello y vuelve a buscar mis labios, con ganas, me permito apoyar una mano en su pecho y disfrutar ese roce.

De pronto me empuja contra la cama y me besa con mayor frenesí, lo escucho resoplar agitado, y deja mi boca para besar mi cuello, cierro los ojos, ya no sé cuántas lágrimas han salido, pero no paran. Tira de mi camisa y caen los dos primeros botones por la fuerza de sus manos.

—Eren-Eren, deten-espera, vas a romper mi camisa, ¡detente! —Trato de frenarlo un poco, de pronto pasó a una especie de etapa de desesperación.

—No molestes, después te compro otra —Susurra contra mi oído, mientras corre una de mis manos y la aprieta contra el colchón, su otra mano toca mi pecho y me hace temblar, pero de pronto se apoya contra mi pectoral y aprieta con fruición, ¿pero qué mierda está haciendo? Me quejo, un poco dolorido y lo agarro de la muñeca apartando su mano.

—¡Basta! —digo con voz firme—. Yo no tengo pechos, no soy una mujer, no me toques así.

Me mira con los ojos nublados, como confundido. Soy un completo idiota, Eren es una especie de animal en celo, no le importa qué tiene al frente con tal de descargar su lívido, podría ser un elefante y él le daría bomba igual. Chasqueo la lengua molesto y trato de incorporarme, es fácil sacármelo de encima, borracho como está, me escabullo por un costado y me pongo de pie.

—Acuéstate de una vez, que tienes que descansar, mañana te despertaré con el desayuno para que lo tomes aquí, ¿ok? —digo antes de hacer el amague de retirarme de la habitación.

—Espera, espera —dice mientras se acerca tambaleándote hacia mí—. ¿Qué pasó, porqué te vas? ¿Qué hice mal?

—Estas borracho Eren, no estás pensando bien, mañana te vas a acordar y vas a querer matarte, ya estuvo bueno, me voy a dormir, estoy cansado.

—Espera un segundo —dice agarrándome la muñeca y tirando de mí, me arrincona contra la pared, y es imposible, mi corazón empieza a latir de nuevo acelerado—. Sí, estoy un poco, medio tonto por la cerveza, tomé demás, pero… tú… —Sacude la cabeza y me sonríe, me da un beso corto pero húmedo—. Eso, eso me gusta, yo quería… Lee… —Me vuelvo a paralizar, como si ese apodo, tan similar a mi nombre fuera una especie de hechizo, pero que solo funciona cuando sale de tu boca—. Lee… —Y me besa de nuevo, me aprieta con su cuerpo, está excitándose, lo sé, pero no voy a dejar que me haga lo que se le ocurra y menos destilando alcohol por todos sus poros. Lo empujo a la cama y cae riéndote divertido—. Ven aquí conmigo —dice estirando una mano hacia mí.

—Hasta mañana, Eren —respondo con seriedad, y me voy muy rápidamente, si lo escucho llamarme de ese modo de nuevo, me voy a perder sin remedio, y no… esto no puede desbandarse así.

Él es hetero, tal vez el alcohol le nubló las pocas neuronas que le quedan, o que se yo, está demasiado caliente estos días que no estuvo con nadie, no es por el sexo en sí, es porque mañana se va a arrepentir, me va a pedir disculpas por su comportamiento y no, no voy a soportar eso. Mejor frenemos las cosas a tiempo, igual ya puedo morir en paz, me digo mientras sonrío al bajar las escaleras, pude besarlo, y no una, un montón de veces. Me toco los labios, me arden aún.

Suena mi celular, vibra y vibra, lo agarro y lo veo ya casi del todo dormido, whatsapp de un número desconocido:

"Levi, necesito verte, una última vez, te lo suplico, sólo una vez… Soy Mike…"

...

Después del "incidente", porque no lo quiero nombrar de otra manera, nadie dijo nada, no sé si Eren se acuerda, espero que no, y yo por mi parte me felicito de no haber hecho un papelón, es decir, primera semana conviviendo y ¡pum! Hay que tomar las cosas con calma. Nos seguimos tratando igual que siempre, cuando no vienen los chicos jugamos al ajedrez y charlamos de la vida en general, y cuando vienen la pasamos bomba. Me duele saber que yo sólo soy una pieza del rompecabezas que vino de paso, que en cualquier momento tengo que levantar mi bolso e irme. Es como cuando ya sabes de antemano el final de una peli, la disfrutas, pero sabes que el protagonista termina muerto. En fin. Los últimos días Erwin dejó de molestarme, lo cual es un alivio, porque ya estaba pensando seriamente en cambiar de número. Ya fui a visitar mi departamento, arreglé un poco, busqué las escrituras y la inmobiliaria "Yo soy tu casa", me ofreció un servicio serio y confiable, Eren movió sus contactos para que me atendieran y no me estafaran. Así que… el departamento está en venta oficialmente. Por un lado me alegra, por otro me entristece, pero bueno, es lo mejor, tiene buena ubicación, capaz hasta podría cambiarlo por una casita chica, quien sabe, alguna que esté más alejadita de la ciudad, me gusta mucho el campo.

También busqué unas mudas de ropa entre otras cosas. Eren anduvo raro estos días, parece que anda peleando con la ex.

—¿Todo bien? —digo una noche de viernes.

—Más o menos… Fary estuvo bajando sus notas y anda medio depresivo… Mikasa me echa la culpa y bueno, no sé. No quiere hablar conmigo, intenté por todos los medios, pero está cerrado y me preocupa un poco, ¿qué podrá ser? ¿Nuestra separación le afectará tanto? Va a venir este fin de semana para aquí, tal vez podamos conversar.

—No lo atosigues, arma planes para pasar tiempo con él y vas a ver que se va a ir abriendo de a poco, no lo presiones.

—No eres padre, ni estás casado, pero das muy buenos consejos, ¿sabes? —dice con una sonrisa algo tristona. Me quedo a acompañarlo, es lo único que puedo ofrecerle.

Ese sábado noto la diferencia, Fary nos esquiva, se encierra en la pieza, a mí también me duele su actitud, lo conozco poco pero quisiera ayudarlo de alguna manera, y por fin aparece mi oportunidad el domingo por la tarde, lo veo sentado en el patio frente a la pileta. Eren lo observa desde la cocina.

—Quiere estar solo, eso me dijo —comenta con melancolía.

—¿Me permites? —digo como haciendo un amague de ir—. A veces necesitamos una mirada objetiva y una persona que no sea tan cercana para abrirnos, si no fuera así el negocio de los psicólogos sería un fracaso.

—Sí, dale, confío en ti —dice Eren, realmente está muy preocupado.

Me acerco con cautela y me siento a su lado sonriéndole suavemente, Fary no me da ni la hora.

—Hey, hablemos un poco —digo acercándome con cautela, Farlan tiene cara de angustia, y de enojo, de insatisfacción, de una mezcla de cosas que lo está superando.

—No tengo ganas de hablar —Es lo esperable y menos con un tipo que no conoce como yo, pero siempre tuve la facultad de lograr que las personas se abran y me cuenten sus inquietudes, sé que puedo con esa coraza.

—Bueno, haremos una cosa, yo te hago preguntas de sí o no y tú respondes, y yo voy a ver adónde podemos llegar, ¿listo? —No le doy tiempo a pensar o me va a decir que no.

—¿Qué, qué?

—¿Tienes 16 años? —Comienzo sin hacer caso a su réplica.

—Sí —dice después de mirarme unos segundos con duda.

—¿Estás enojado?

—Sí.

—¿Con tu papá?

—También… —Es un gran avance.

—¿Con tu mamá?

—No.

—¿Con tu… profesor?

—No.

—Bueno, en esta dame una pista al menos, vamos… —Gira la cabeza, no va a hablar, si le duele tanto tal vez tenga que estar ligado a otros sentimientos que no son familiares, ya que se nota que no tiene problemas de hablar de la familia—. A ver… ¿estás enojado con algún amigo?

—No.

—¿Amiga?

—No.

—¿Novia? —Me parece lo más improbable, pero lo veo estremecerse muy suave.

—N-no… —Apa, ¿qué estoy encontrando aquí? Un leve estremecimiento seguido de un tartamudeo, creo que acabo de descubrir algo importante.

—¿Novio, tal vez? —Se queda en silencio unos segundos y abre los ojos, nervioso.

—¡Menos! —Se defiende sobreactuando, sí, di en el clavo.

—Escucha, Far —Me atrevo a llamarlo así—. Si bien no eres un adulto del todo, tampoco eres un niño, y es normal que ya tengas tus elecciones definidas. Hombre, mujer, arbusto, león africano, eso no importa, el amor no se puede eludir tan fácil.

Me mira esperanzado, aaaah… ¡qué dolor en el pecho siento! Me hace acordar tanto a cuando yo tenía quince y el tío Kenny me había escuchado. Veo en su mirada que me va a regalar su confesión, y quiero ser lo más cuidadoso posible. No lo apuro, le doy su espacio, veo que se le humedecen los ojos, el primer impulso que tengo es querer poner mi mano en su hombro, pero eso no está bien, es como un animalito asustado, debe entrar en confianza primero. Así que no le digo nada, no le sonrío, no es un momento para eso, si lo hago lo tomará como una burla.

—No importa quién es —Lo tranquilizo—. No necesito que me lo cuentes, pero al menos dime qué es lo que sucedió entre ustedes, capaz no te puedo ayudar, capaz sí… ¿intentamos? —Baja la mirada, se muerde el labio inferior, y yo estoy rogando que ceda.

—Tengo el corazón destruido —dice casi en un susurro y veo que se nublan los ojos—. No puedo pensar en otra cosa… —las primeras lágrimas empiezan a caer.

—Espera un minuto, un minuto, no te muevas —voy corriendo a la cocina, Eren está como vieja chusma mirando por detrás de la mampara de vidrio, agarro el rollo de las servilletas de papel y lo miro seriamente a mi jefe—. No se puede conversar si estás vigilando así, vete a dar una vuelta —Miro el reloj de la cocina, son las seis, perfecto—. ¿Porque no buscas pancito para la merienda?, voy a hacer té para todos, vamos, búscate unos bollitos —Lo animo mientras pesco la llave del auto del organizador que puse en la cocina y se las aviento al rostro, pero con sus reflejos intactos Eren las atrapa en el aire.

Me mira con una mueca de molestia, pero me hace caso. Vuelvo con el chico que espero que no se haya arrepentido. Se está secando con la manga de la remera.

—Ten —digo alcanzándole unas servilletas.

—Gracias —Es un chico dulce, pienso, bien educado, hoy en día los jóvenes jamás usan el gracias de esa manera, ni te prestan atención.

—Bueno, dale, sácalo de adentro, tu padre se fue a buscar pan para merendar y se va a tomar su tiempo, así que puedes hablar tranquilo. Ya sé que no me conoces muy bien, pero tengo palabra, no le voy a decir nada a tu viejo, lo que me digas muere aquí, lo prometo —digo haciendo una cruz con mi índice sobre el pecho para darle énfasis a lo dicho.

—Bueno, te creo… Igual, ya no me lo aguanto más, me arde por dentro —dice y vuelve a dejarse llevar por las lágrimas, es increíble los volúmenes descomunales de dolor que las personas podemos juntar por dentro, como si nos fuera a dejar alguna ganancia, como los pazos fijos—. Estoy enamorado de mi mejor amigo —¡Bingo! Me aplaudo y me felicito internamente, mientras sigo con mi cara de póker, es un caso bastante típico entre jóvenes a decir verdad, sean heteros o gays, ya debería haber una rama en la psicología que se dedique a tratar los trastornos de la friendzone, o algo similar.

—¿Es el que se fue esta mañana? —Asiente con la cabeza.

—Lo conozco hace más de siete años, y siempre nos llevamos bien. Siempre traté de apoyarlo en todo, para estudiar, porque es medio flojo, para cuando se peleaba con la novia —Uf, tiene novia—, cuando sus viejos se separaron… bueno en fin, una montón de cosas… Pero la última vez que se peleó con Kendra, vino a mi casa, se quedó a dormir, y a mí no me gusta beber, pero él se mandó como dos botellas de cerveza, mientras yo le refregaba la espalda y él me contaba lo mortificado que se sentía, normalmente nunca llora, pero esa noche, estaba así como sensible. Después le agarró sueño y se fue a acostar en mi cama.

—¿Tu madre deja que tus amigos se queden a dormir?

—Sí, ya le habíamos pedido permiso…

—Entonces ella tampoco sabe tus inclinaciones —lo digo más como afirmación y Farlan se queda unos segundos callado—. ¿Entonces?

—Bueno, era obvio que no me iba a acostar en la misma cama con él, así que saqué el otro colchón debajo, porque es estilo marinera, y me acomodé ahí, serían las tres de la mañana, más o menos, no recuerdo muy bien, pero cuando me estaba durmiendo, siento que se me cae encima. Me cagué entero —dice poniendo ojos de asustado—. Porque yo estaba medio dormido, así que no me lo esperaba, después del susto inicial, empecé a empujarlo para que volviera arriba, pero el tipo como que gruñía, y al final no decía nada coherente, así que pensé que estaba en borracho, lo dejé ahí y me trepé a mi cama, así era más fácil, lo tapé y me acosté. Pero al ratito ya lo tenía al lado mío, entonces me senté medio cabreado y le dije que deje de jugar. Entonces se me acercó y… —Se quedó callado mientras jugaba con sus largos dedos, iguales a los de mi Eren hermoso, y arrancó unas hojitas del césped mientras le caían más lágrimas, le acerqué otra servilleta y luego retomó—. Me… besó… un beso en los labios… Y yo me quedé de piedra, porque, si bien no era mi primer beso, si era el primero con la persona de la que estaba enamorado, me alejé un poco, mirándolo como WTF? Y me dice: Fary, ¿tú me quieres, no?, yo no podía hablar sólo lo miraba con los ojos como huevo hervido y siguió: ¿Yo te gusto?, ¿Estás borracho?, le respondí, porque, onda que no entendía que pasaba, así de la nada, se me acerca, o sea… Y me dijo que no, que estaba algo mareado pero que no estaba borracho, y que él sentía que yo hace un tiempo lo miraba "de otra manera". Entonces, se acercó más despacio, de nuevo, para besarme otra vez, y yo estaba temblando, pero no lo alejé… así que nos besamos, bastante, me ardían los labios, es un poco bruto para besar. Hasta ahí todo bien, en cierto punto dije, por fin se me está cumpliendo, pero entonces me empujó contra la cama y me dice: Date la vuelta… Lo frené, más vale, porque yo… yo nunca había… no me había acostado con nadie, nunca, y estaba re mil muerto de miedo. Así que lo detuve un poco y… se enojó bastante conmigo, ¿me quieres sí o no?, me dijo, muy serio, le dije que sí —Sus ojos se apagan un poco y miran el pasto de nuevo, está muy triste—, yo no le podía mentir… entonces, él… él… me dijo: Siempre me gustaste Fary… y me empezó a besar el cuello… cuando estoy con Kendra, pienso en ti… cuando se la meto a ella, pienso que lo hago contigo, cuando la beso y cierro los ojos se me viene tu imagen a la cabeza. Y me pidió que lo dejara hacerme el amor… Él no era virgen, pero nunca había estado con un hombre antes y yo… bueno yo no sabía nada, excepto que no quería desperdiciar una oportunidad… —Enreda sus dedos nervioso.

—En conclusión —Trato de ayudarlo—. Tú y tu mejor amigo cogieron —Sus mejillas se tiñen de un suave color rojo y me parece de lo más adorable, tiene algunos rasgos de su padre por supuesto—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Tu cuerpo está bien? —consulto de inmediato pensando que a lo mejor el bruto del amigo lo lastimó.

—Más o menos… estoy bien… —Concluye no muy convencido—. Al otro día ninguno dijo nada, pero él me seguía tratando igual que siempre. No me pareció mal, pero el lunes de la semana siguiente anduvo encima de Kendra a más no poder. Se me pegaron todo el tiempo, junto con la novia, me hacían chistes y conversaban animados, mientras yo tenía que ver como se manoseaban y se daban besos asquerosos delante de mis narices. Como sea, me cansé y me fui a mi casa, estaba cabreado, obvio, y entonces por la tarde me cayó él, con esa sonrisa de idiota que pone siempre, yo estaba practicando con la *bata _(*la batería)_ , así que mucha atención no le presté, pero en cierto momento se me abalanzó como un tigre hambriento, m-me asustó un poco —dijo mirándome dolido—. Y me dijo que no me pusiera celoso, que Kendra era sólo una distracción, una pantalla, que mientras sale con ella nosotros podemos hacer de todo, él quiso desnudarme, pero lo saqué de una sola patada en las bolas —comentó Far cruzándose de brazos—. Se largó a llorar, doblado en cuatro… y me hizo sentir culpable, y después de alguna forma me convenció de que yo… —Sus dedos se movieron con mayor nerviosismo—. Que yo le hiciera un oral para que se le pasara el dolor o algo así… —Ah, éste Farlan, se pasaba de inocente a idiota directamente—. Bueno, el tema es que después de eso, él ya estaba listo para que lo hiciéramos, pero lo detuve, le dije que no, que ya había sido suficiente, que él me gustaba, pero que si quería algo conmigo tenía que ser serio. Entonces de inmediato me pidió que fuéramos novios, pero en secreto, supuestamente para no generar chismes… es decir, no me parece mal, mantenerlo en secreto, sobre todo porque si se entera mi mamá se infarta… bueno, mi viejo se va a molestar también… pero él a lo mejor me entiende después, pero mi mamá, uuufff… Como sea, le dije que bueno que aceptaba ser su novio, así que lo hicimos como dos veces.

—Tu madre vive en una lata ¿o qué? —Le digo con los ojos desorbitados y Farlan se sonríe.

—Mamá está tomando alplax para dormir, está re jodida con el tema de su trabajo, mucho no me quiere contar, pero yo la conozco, tiene un estrés gigante, y tampoco la ayuda estar lejos de mi viejo, se hace la fuerte, pero…

—¿Quieres que tu viejo vuelva a la casa? —Sé que no tiene nada que ver con su problema, pero creo que es el momento ideal para preguntar.

—No sé… Armincito lo extraña mucho, yo ya estoy medio grande. Era lindo cuando estábamos todos juntos pero… estoy seguro que él no la ama… —Lo miro con sorpresa—. Mi papá no sabe amar, él siempre hecha a perder todo… es muy *picaflor _(*promiscuo)_ , nada le alcanza… Y mi vieja ya se cansó… además… es una tontería ¿no? —dice mientras me sonríe melancólicamente—. Pero aquí lo veo… no sé cómo explicarlo, no sé si feliz es la palabra, pero alegre, contento, con energía, hacía mil años que no lo veía así de bien, como renovado… Levi… —Me llama mirándome con tranquilidad pero con firmeza—. ¿A vos te gusta mi viejo, no?

—Es mi jefe, creo que lo más adecuado sería decir que lo admiro, eso es todo —Y esa es la forma olímpica de evadir una respuesta engorrosa—. Pero volvamos a la causa de tus problemas… ¿Estás mal porque tu ami-quiero decir tu novio, sigue saliendo con esa chica?

Farlan vuelve a poner esa mirada de tristeza y vuelve a arrancar el pasto, adelantándome a lo que va a suceder le entrego otras dos servilletas.

—Mira, eres joven aún, no sé qué tanto te pueda ayudar con lo que te voy a decir, pero te voy a ser completamente sincero, cuando una relación te produce más dolor que satisfacción, es mejor cortarla de raíz, no importa cuánto duela. Te lo digo por experiencia, a veces el amor… te pone tan ciego que dejas que los otros te lastimen, y eso no es bueno.

—El amor es una mierda… —dice Farlan mientras las lágrimas le resbalan por la mejilla.

—No, no es así… las personas lo echamos a perder con nuestros egoísmos y mezquindades. Pero ya va a llegar aquél que te valore, la persona que te cuide y te respete, entonces vas a poder vivir el amor a pleno, no creas que por una primera mala experiencia todo es así. Pero necesitas tiempo nene, sólo hazte respetar, si alguien te ama de verdad no te hace sufrir, es así.

—Ojalá no me hubiera enamorado de él…

—Bueno, uno no elige a quién amar, solo sucede. El amor no tiene garantías. Y para que no te sientas tan mal, te voy a contar algo de mi pasado. Yo también me enamoré de uno de mis amigos, incluso empezamos a salir y todo, luego de un día para otro me abandonó porque la "novia", que yo no conocía, estaba embarazada y decidieron casarse —Me mira sorprendido—. Así que, yo creo que te gano —Le sonrío afablemente, mientras Farlan sonríe también.

—Somos dos imbéciles para elegir para parejas…

—Amén, broh —Ambos reímos, a pesar de que las lágrimas siguen allí.

—Hey… gracias… —dice suave—. Me duele, pero no voy a dejar que haga lo que quiera conmigo, mañana lo voy a patear a la mierda.

Realmente no puedo creer la fortaleza de este adolescente, yo como hombre grande estuve años y años sometido a malos tratos hasta que decidí hacer algo al respecto, y encima con la ayuda de mi jefe, me siento algo avergonzado. Sentimos el auto entrar al garaje.

—Vamos —Le digo a Farlan y lo ayudo a ponerse de pie—. Te voy a preparar una malteada de dulce de leche que se te van a ablandar las rodillas, después de tomarla no te van a quedar ganas de seguir llorando.

—Buenísimo —dice mientras se seca los últimos rastros de agua salada del rostro y sonríe.

Definitivamente hoy la lección ha sido más para mí.

Después de que merendamos Farlan se va a su cuarto, dice que se va a bañar y se va a dormir temprano. Eren y yo nos quedamos tomando tecito acompañados con los bollitos calientes de la panadería.

—¿Y? ¿Qué le pasa? —pregunta ansioso.

—Mal de amores… por un lado, la mayor parte, y por otro la separación de ustedes. Igual, no me delates o nunca más va a hablar conmigo, creo que lo mejor sería que lo encares, pero no hoy. Salgan ustedes dos solos. Llévalo a comprar video juegos, ropa, no sé, fíjate, no lo abordes de inmediato, dile más seguido lo orgullo que estás de él, es un buen alumno, quiere a su hermano, no anda en problemas graves, los hijos necesitamos escuchar que nos aman, no te olvides de repetírselo seguido. Interésate por las cosas que le gustan, fíjate que bandas escucha y pon esa música cuando vengan en el auto, esos detalles que le dicen "eres importante para mí", ¿entiendes?

—Sí, entiendo —Me dice—. Se te da bien esto de los consejos, ¿no?

—No lo sé, me gusta ayudar. No me gusta ver a las personas tristes.

—¿Quieres una partidita de ajedrez?

—Te encanta perder ¿no? —Eren me mira con seriedad y va a buscar el juego mientras me río.

Después de derrotarlo unas dos veces, estamos poniendo las piezas en el tablero de nuevo.

—El otro fin de semana nos vamos con los *locos _(*sus amigos)_ de fiesta — Anuncia mi jefe—. ¿Quieres venir?

—No sé, me siento un poco como sapo de otro pozo.

—¿Por qué? A ellos les caíste re bien. Además a Mike ya lo conoces —Trato de mantener mi cara de póker cuando escucho ese nombre.

—Bueno, veo y te aviso. ¿Adónde van?

—Hacemos una juntadita aquí, y después nos vamos a "Destroy"—Ese antro que está tan de moda.

—¿Ese es todo el plan?

—Sí… ¿qué esperabas? ¿Droga, sexo y rock and roll? —Se ríe y yo me le uno.

—Bueno, hora de darte la última paliza antes de la cena —Anuncio y vuelve a ponerse serio, Eren querido, si hay algo que odies más que ser fiel, es perder.

...

Otra tranquila semana trascurre. Los chicos vienen cada vez más seguido, ya hasta me apodaron el tío Levi, y me hacen sentir realmente feliz. Ayudo a Armincito con sus tareas del jardín, lo que avanzó la educación, cuando yo iba al kínder nunca tuve tarea. Sale de caballito para el día del animal, así que me encargo de reservarle el disfraz. Poco a poco voy tomando roles en esa especie de familia remendada que estamos formando. Siempre me toca cocinar, cosa que hago con gusto, realmente hacía mucho que no disfrutaba tanto de preparar deliciosos platillos. Ver sus caras de satisfacción alimenta mi alma. Farlan toca la batería para nosotros, y todos aplaudimos ante el show, la verdad es que el mocoso tiene muy buenas condiciones.

...

El viernes suena mi celular temprano apenas llego al trabajo. Es Jean. Aún no se anima a hablarme en la oficina.

"Bonito peinado" —él y sus zalamerías, sólo me eché el pelo hacia atrás con un poco de gel— "¿Será que por fin podemos salir de nuevo?"

Los otros dos sábados le corté el mambo un poco, pero para ser honestos la paso bien con él. Así que le contesto: "Bueno, ¿dónde?"

"Todo lo que pidas, es un bar nuevo, está al final de la avenida Patria Nuestra. Dicen que está muy bueno, música vieja de la buena, algo de rock, ¿te va?"

Le respondo: "Dale, pero sólo si yo invito".

Su respuesta es casi inmediata: "Acepto", es provocativo, un simple "sí", era más que suficiente.

Ese fin de semana los chicos no van a la casa, el sábado aprovecho para limpiar la pileta, poner a lavar la ropa y cocinar un poco para dejar frisado, a veces en la semana no tengo mucho tiempo de cocinar al medio día. Hago una siesta y como siempre a las ocho ya me levanto para empezar mi rutina de acicalarme, esta vez nos vamos a encontrar a las diez. Hace un poco de frío, así que elijo una remera azul marino con algunas inscripciones en blanco, un jean marrón clarito, unos náuticos de cuero blancos y una campera de jean azul. Un collar de cadena plateado con un dije en forma de cruz y un anillo de acero con una tira negra al medio. Me pongo gel y me hago una especie de peinado con el flequillo levantado y la parte de la nuca asentado. Mucho perfume, manos impecables, y apenas un poco de delineador negro esfumado sobre el párpado de arriba, excelente.

Cuando salgo de la pieza son más de las nueve, cuando veo a Eren siento que me voy a derretir como manteca al sol. Oh my… Oh, my… Se puso un pantalón de gabardina negro entallado, unas botas cortas del mismo color, una camisa blanca con pintitas negras y los bordes del cuello y los vistos en negro, con una campera de cuero negra de corte clásico y corta encima. Siento que mis glándulas salivares tienen trabajo extra, podría ganarle a cualquier babosa en este momento.

—¡Guau, Levi, que apuesto! —dice sonriendo, con esos deliciosos hoyuelos que se le forman y que me encantaría lamer en este preciso instante.

—Bueno, tú también… tienes lo tuyo —digo escuetamente para devolverle el favor.

—Ya van a caer en cualquier momento, pedí unas pizzas.

—Ah, qué bien, pero no me voy a quedar, voy salir con unos amigos —Eren me mira algo ¿decepcionado?

—Oh, pensé que ibas a venir con nosotros…

—Bueno, ya vemos, si me desocupo temprano los alcanzo en el antro —digo con tranquilidad— .Voy a usar el teléfono un segundo para pedir un taxi, ¿ok?

—Sí, sí úsalo —dice.

Paso por su lado y tomo el aparato para marcar, no sé si es mi idea, pero me parece sentir la mirada de mi jefe sobre mi cuerpo, mientras hablo me giro de soslayo, no, no es mi idea, realmente tiene la vista clavada en mí, me giro de nuevo y tartamudeo un poco, mientras siento las mejillas calientes.

Justo en ese momento llega la pesadilla llamada Mike. Corto la llamada y se acerca a saludarme.

—Mierda que viniste temprano —Nota Eren sorprendido.

—Mira lo que traje —dice mientras saca una botella de fino vino espumante y otra de Baileys, maldito desgraciado, sabe que es mi bebida favorita—. Trae unos vasos así sirvo —le dice a Eren.

—A mí no, ya me voy —Aclaro cortante.

—¿Te vas? ¿Pero qué no era que venías con nosotros? —pregunta alarmado.

—Tiene un compromiso con sus amigos —Aclara mi jefe.

—¿Y en qué te vas?

—Ya me pedí un taxi.

—Cancélalo —dice mirándome directo a los ojos—. Te acerco yo —Eren lo mira sorprendido.

—Gracias, pero no hace falta —me niego.

—¿Para qué vas a gastar? Además es temprano, ¿no? Y ahora me doy cuenta no compré cigarros, así que aprovecho de paso.

—Bueno pueden comprar de camino al antro —digo cruzándome de brazos.

—No, hacemos la juntada aquí, mucho más tarde vamos.

—Cierto, de paso cómprame un par de cajas —Se suma Eren, no mi amor, ¿vos también?

—Dale, cancélalo antes de que salga de la base —insiste Mike y me alcanza el teléfono. Si me sigo negando voy a levantar sospechas en mi jefe, maldito pendejo. Tomo el auricular y marco para cancelar. Cuando termino me acerca el vaso de Baileys con los hielos partidos como me gusta. Bueno, un vasito de esa bebida gloriosa es irresistible para mí.

—Gracias —digo a regañadientes.

Pero el malhumor se me pasa cuando pruebo el elíxir de los dioses, oh, sí, podría tener una erección ahora mismo con solo mojar mis labios en ese cremoso fluido, gloria de los ángeles.

—Hey, te podrías haber traído un whisky —Le recrimina Eren mientras bebe no muy convencido—. Es bebida de puto esto —De inmediato me dirige una mirada asustada y yo casi me le río en la cara.

—No seas idiota —dice Mike bebiendo también—. Alcohol es alcohol, no importa como venga.

Terminamos la bebida y me acerca de nuevo la botella.

—Gracias, pero me tengo que ir o voy a llegar tarde.

—Ah, cierto, odias la impuntualidad, bueno, vamos —dice y se dirige a la puerta.

—Después que termines ven, ¿sí? —Me dice Eren con esa sonrisa deslumbrante.

—Bien, ya vemos, bye —Lo saludo con la mano y voy detrás de Mike. Subimos a su Toyota pickup blanca, la verdad una belleza la máquina.

—¿Qué quieres escuchar? —Consulta sonriente. La marcha fúnebre, pienso, si es la tuya mejor.

—Cualquier cosa —respondo cruzándome de brazos, onda que no tengo muchas ganas de iniciar conversación, menos con él.

Se cruza delante mío para sacar unos cds de la guantera y de paso apoyarse contra mí, que maniobra más obvia. Revisa un rato y al fin saca el cd de **_Tarja Turunen_** , pone el tema **_"I feel inmortal",_** que sabe que me encanta.

—¿Eso está bien?

—Sí, aunque hace años que no escucho a Tarja —digo con tranquilidad, ¿acaso no cree que las personas cambian? El Levi que conoció hace once años no es el que está frente a él hoy.

—¿Cuántas veces habremos hecho el amor con estos temas sonando de fondo, no? —Que comentario más desubicado, miro para afuera y le aplico la ley del hielo—. ¿Sigues de novio con Erwin? —No le respondo—. Supongo que no, con lo celoso que es ni de chiste te deja solo, así que asumo que se separaron, ¿por eso estás en lo de Eren? ¿Para qué Erwin no te moleste? —Suspiro hastiado, harto, estoy llegando al límite de mi paciencia.

—¿De pronto te interesa mi vida? No bromees, Mike. No tienes derecho a preguntar, ¿por qué simplemente no hacemos de cuenta que no pasó nada? Fue un año de mierda allá hace mucho tiempo, yo ya lo olvidé y lo superé, haz lo mismo. No tengo intenciones de ser tu amigo, ni tener ningún tipo de relación de ninguna clase contigo, así que te pido que no me escribas más, ¿ok?

Frena el auto, empieza a caer una fina llovizna.

—Voy a llegar tarde, si no puedes llevarme me bajo ahora mismo —digo mientras trato de abrir la puerta, pero me detiene poniendo seguro desde el comando de su tablero.

—Espera, aguarda unos minutos, no te voy a pedir nada, ni te voy a hacer nada, quédate tranquilo. Sólo quería hablar contigo… —Su voz suena triste, igual que la mirada que tiene ahora, que enfermante, yo me quiero ir a divertir y estoy atascado aquí—. Perdóname… Ya sé que es tardísimo, ya sé que tal vez no signifique nada para ti, pero igual… perdóname, por favor. Tenía que decírtelo, tuve esa palabra atascada desde el día que nos vimos en la plaza. Ni siquiera tuve el tacto suficiente para decirte las cosas en ese momento, estaba aterrado… No lo sabes… pero te busqué muchísimo después de que me casé… Una vez… Erwin me dio una paliza…

Lo miro sorprendido, ¿qué?

—Sí, te fui a buscar a tu departamento, él estaba ya instalado ahí, se fueron a vivir juntos muy rápido por lo visto. Casi me dejó inconsciente, tuve que irme corriendo como un cobarde. Después de eso ya no te busqué más… Soy un imbécil, porque me di cuenta después de mucho tiempo que siempre te amé —Siento que me duele el pecho, es una mierda revolver las cosas del pasado, ya no te quiero seguir escuchando—. Todas las hermosas palabras que me dijiste en ese tiempo, siguieron resonando en mi por muchos años… Incluso cuando te vi hace unos días… El corazón se me disparó.

—Bueno, ya, suficiente —Lo interrumpo—. No me interesa qué pasó después, o que pasa ahora, lo hecho, hecho está, fin del tema. ¿Me llevas o no?

—¿Me puedes perdonar? —Lo miro y me quedo mudo, estás llorando, ¿cómo pasó esto?

—Desde el momento que olvidé nuestra historia te perdoné, no tienes que sentirte mal, no voy a guardar rencor, ¿ok? Ya fue —Apoya la cabeza sobre el volante y comienza a sollozar, oh no, no, no… demonios, odio tener que pasar por esto. Una parte de mí se ablanda, siempre soy así, no me gusta ver a la gente sufrir. Le acaricio la cabeza apenas—. Bueno, bueno, ya está, no dramatices perra, no es para tanto, nadie se murió.

—Es que… uuggh… yo pensé que todo estaba enterrado, pero te vi y… te vi… y se me movió el piso, tembló todo dentro de mí —Agarra la mano y me la besa, mientras sus lágrimas mojan mi piel, es algo que me disgusta bastante, así que con cuidado retiro mi preciosa extremidad. Saco un pañuelo y se lo alcanzo—. Esto está mal… —dice ahogado.

—No seas idiota, no te pongas así por una historia que tiene más de una década. Tomate un par de cervezas hoy y bam, listo —Empieza a sonar mi celular, es Jean, le atiendo—. ¿Hola?

—Hola, Levi, ¿estás bien? ¿Vas a venir? —Miro la pantalla del móvil, ¿en qué momento se hicieron las diez y media? En tu voz se nota la ansiedad.

—Sí, sí, disculpa, estoy yendo en este momento, es que… me encontré con un amigo de hace años, nos pusimos a conversar y me olvidé de la hora, ya estoy en camino. Perdón la demora.

—No, no te preocupes, te espero todo lo que necesites, yo me voy a quedar aquí, no me voy a ir.

—Ok, dale, ya llego, anda pidiéndome un daikiri, ¿dale?

—¿De durazno nevado?

—Exacto… see you —Que buen chico, Jean, después te doy una galletita de recompensa. Corto.

Mike ya se secó las lágrimas y está más recompuesto.

—Bueno, perdón, te demoré, ahora te llevo —dice, me devuelve el pañuelo y pone en marcha de nuevo el auto.

Finalmente no me dice más nada y me deja a una cuadra del bar. Suspiro al bajar y prendo un cigarro de inmediato. Con pasos ligeros llego al lugar, de entrada el ambiente me encanta, suena fuerte el rock metal, para mi sorpresa y gusto la banda **_"In this moment"_** , seee, esto es genial. Ahí me doy cuenta, es un bar gay, lleno de tipos, travestis y trans, camino por las mesas hasta que lo veo agitando una mano. Me acerco con una sonrisa, las copas ya están sobre la mesa, está cerca del escenario, ¿me pregunto qué clase de show tendrán?

—Hola, Levi —saluda Jean sonriendo de oreja a oreja, su actitud me hace acordar a un cachorrito esperando por su dueño, juro que le veo las orejitas y la cola que se agita detrás—. Estás muy lindo, como siempre —Me habla fuerte porque la música está un poco alta.

—Gracias, tú también —Le devuelvo el cumplido, que es totalmente cierto, esta vez tiene un look más relajado, un jean con algunos rotos muy cool, una remera celeste mangas largas, con una camperita de hilo de un celeste más fuerte, no me equivoqué, tiene linda espalda, el cabello algo despeinado y se puso un rico perfume, el mismo que usa mi Eren, Black Xcess de Polo. Tomo la copa y me tomo la mitad del daikiri casi sin pensar, la verdad estoy un poco cabreado por la situación con Mike y necesito aplacar mis emociones, así que hoy voy a tomar sin culpa.

—¿Estás sediento?

—Mucho —Le respondo de inmediato.

Pronto estamos conversando animadamente, hablamos de *Shingeki No Kiojin _(*Ataque a los titanes)_ , la verdad me enganché con ese manga hace unos días, y Jean es un gran fanático, así que la charla es bastante estimulante. No sé en qué momento ya vamos por la cuarta copa, y yo empiezo a sentir esa sensación que me recorre la espalda, es como si mi cuerpo se ablandara de a poco, sin dudas el alcohol está empezando a invadirme. Pasamos a un vaso enorme de cerveza negra, esto no es muy bueno, tengo que empezar a moderarme un poco, no es la idea terminar dando asco de borracho. De pronto empieza a sonar **_Jeffree Star_** , tiene temas muy buenos, **_"So fierce"_** y luego **_"I´m gergeous"_**. Jean se levanta y me invita a bailar, acepto, después de todo vine a pasarla bien. La pista está algo llena, pero todavía hay lugar para bailar tranquilos. Jean es más alto que yo, me saca fácil una cabeza, y se mueve bastante bien, seguimos conversando y riéndonos, la verdad es un muy buen momento. Me retiro un segundo al baño y pronto vuelvo. Hay unas locas divinas a un costado, con unas pelucas y unos tacos espectaculares, los dos nos quedamos embobados mirándolas, luego nos empezamos a reír.

—Me gustaría verte con peluca y tacos —dice Jean divertido.

—Con tacos puede ser, peluca no, no da, ja, ja, ja.

Volvemos a la mesita y seguimos con una ronda de mojitos, no es lo que más me gusta tomar, pero ante la insistencia de Jean que dice que aquí los preparan más que bien, acepto.

—Voy un segundo al baño —dice mi acompañante y se retira. Yo muevo la cabeza al ritmo de **_"Beat Drop" de Simon Curtis_** , realmente es un tema muy divertido. Cuando siento que me susurran al oído con una odiosa y conocida voz:

—¿Así que ya estás engañando a tu noviecito, desgraciado?

Me giro de inmediato y le dedico una mirada asesina. ¿Qué carajo les pasa a mis ex el día de hoy? ¿Se pusieron de acuerdo para arruinarme la noche? Me mira con sorna, y sí con celos, celos que ya no tiene derecho a sentir. Al toque un jovencito muy agradable se acerca y se le prende del brazo.

—Hola —Saluda animado—. ¿Quién es, amor? —Casi que me agarra un ataque de risa, Erwin siempre se quejaba de los adolescentes y sus comportamientos infantiles y mírenlo ahora, anda presumiendo a un mocoso de no más de 18 o 19.

—Ah, un viejo amigo —dice con cara de hastío. Pero no me quita los ojos de encima, quiere ver mi reacción, pero la verdad es que me alivia que esté con alguien así no me molesta más.

—Preséntamelo —pide el jovencito ansioso, pero Erwin lo ignora.

—Hola, Levi, mucho gusto —digo y le extiendo la mano con cortesía, el joven me la agarra enérgicamente.

—Amor, vamos a la barra, ya te pedí un trago —dice el bonito púber, al parecer su instinto le dice que es mejor llevárselo, oh, jovencito no sabes cuánto te agradezco.

—Fue lindo saber de ti, nos vemos, bye bye —digo de inmediato y los saludos a ambos moviendo la mano.

Erwin me dirige una mirada muy seria, pero se aleja con el muchacho guindado de su brazo. Lo miro de reojo y se gira para señalarme con sus dedos a sus ojos y luego a mí, "te estoy observando", o algo así es el mensaje, amorosamente y con una candorosa sonrisa le enseño el dedo del medio. A los pocos segundos vuelve Jean. Bueno al menos el universo sincronizó las cosas para que no se pusieran más complicadas, de todas maneras siendo ya más de la una no voy a quedarme demasiado, menos si Erwin anda rondando la zona.

Nos tomamos un trago más, un Gancia con frutilla y Sprite y seguimos conversando. Justo siento vibrar mi celu. Lo miro, oh, un whatsapp de Eren.

"Ya estamos en el antro, te vamos a estar esperando. ¿Qué tal tu salida?"

"La estoy pasando de maravilla, en un rato voy"

—¿Otra fiesta? —Me dice Jean algo desanimado cuando me ve escribiendo.

—No, un grupo de amigos que me espera en un antro, quedé que después de venir acá iba a pasarme un rato.

—Oh, ¿ya te tienes que ir?

—Enseguida —digo y aunque intenta se nota decepcionado.

No te pongas así cachorrito, pero cuando Eren me llama no puedo decirle que no, entiendeme. Igual ya estoy más que achispado, a pesar de que hemos bebido con tranquilidad, ha sido bastante debo admitir, no es que me sienta mareado ni mucho menos, pero es evidente que me picó el bichito de la alegría. Después de una media hora, ya me pongo de pie, Jean me acompaña. Me alegra no cruzarme de nuevo al idiota de Erwin. Caminamos algunas cuadras, prendo un cigarro y seguimos conversando, ya nos reímos por reír. Finalmente llego a la avenida y trato de buscar algún taxi libre, son las dos de la mañana.

—Hey, la próxima —Ajá, el cachorro, ya dio por sentado que hay una próxima salida—. Quédate conmigo hasta el final, ¿sí? —lo miro y me parece muy tierno, tiene las mejillas encendidas.

—Bueno, ya veremos —respondo—. Bye, Jean, ten cuidado al volver.

Cuando estoy por subir se acerca rápidamente y me agarra de la mandíbula para darme un *pico _(*leve beso sobre los labios)._ Lo miro sorprendido y él agacha la cabeza.

—Perdón —dice avergonzado—. Es que ya no me aguantaba.

—Whatever —respondo con sequedad—. *See you _(*nos vemos)_ —y subo al auto.

En poco menos de veinte minutos ya estoy ingresando al antro. Está reventando de gente. Entre el aire frío que me pegó hace un rato, las luces, el humo, y los cuerpos refregándose por todos lados me siento un poco abrumado. Doy un par de vueltas hasta que encuentro al grupete, son seis, Eren, Mike, Peny, Kurose, Kiro y Coper. Están igual que yo, alegres, y con vasos de cerveza y aguardiente, los saludo y ya me calzan un vaso en la mano. Están poniendo música electro, y como siempre todos babeándose por cualquier faldita que pasa cerca. A estos hombres les falta sexo evidentemente.

—¿Y qué tal tu vida de soltero? —pregunta Mike a Eren, cuando no provocando el idiota—. Es fácil teniendo a Levi en la casa, ¿no? Es ordenado y cocina como los dioses.

—Ah, sí, es un gran aliado —dice Eren y me rodea con un brazo por encima de mis hombros.

—Hacen linda pareja —Ataca de nuevo Mike, oh, no, ya está borracho el idiota. Todos se empiezan a reír.

—Nooooo, se me cae un ídolo —dice Coper, un cuarentón algo panzón y que suda mucho.

—Ya sabía que Eren pateaba para los dos lados, pero no sabía que Levi era de esos —Se carcajea Kurose, un cincuentón, el más grande del grupo, canoso y blancón.

—¡Qué rayos! Si a este le gustan las vaginas más que la cerveza —Agrega Kiro, él que siempre tiene un humor más vulgar que canapé de polenta. Eren ríe, pero está incómodo, me suelto de su agarre y decido tomar el toro por las astas, éstos pelmazos no saben con quién se metieron.

—No sé ustedes, pero parece que les gusta el olor a bolas —Largo sin anestesia y me miran sorprendidos—. En vez de perder el tiempo con ancianos me voy a cazar algo, vean y aprendan —Y me alejo un poco del grupo, observo atentamente hasta que encuentro a una hermosa mujer que está con varias amigas, me acerco sonriendo, con esa cara de inofensivo que suelo tener.

—Buenas noches, hermosas, ¿es mi idea o San Pedro les dio el día libre a sus ángeles? —Bueno no es la frase más novedosa, pero provoco un par de risitas y la linda morocha me mira coqueta—. Mi nombre es Levi y estoy con ese deplorable contingente de vejestorios —digo señalando al grupete—. Me preguntaba si es que ustedes, bellas damas, podrían hacerme un favor enorme como una casa. Ellos dicen que no soy capaz de conseguir que bailen un tema con nosotros, una especie de apuesta. ¿Será que podrán ayudarme por favor? —Se vuelven a reír y miran al grupo mientras se mandan miradas cómplices entre ellas—. Les juro que es un tema nada más, no me obliguen a usar mi mirada especial al mejor estilo gato con botas…

—A ver, ¿cómo es esa mirada? —dice la morocha, yo agacho la cabeza y me hago el avergonzado, pero al fin trato de mirarlas tiernamente mientras hago una morisqueta con mi cara. Todas estallan en carcajadas.

—Bueno, no sé —dice una rubia, no muy convencida.

—Sólo un tema chicas, es todo lo que les pido, y podré morir en paz.

—Bueno, vamos —Se anima la morocha, y le sonrío espléndidamente.

—Ustedes son unos soles, realmente, bellas y buenas, es la mejor combinación — Todas vuelven a reír.

—No somos tan buenas —dice otra morocha petisita—. Somos malvadas… —todos reímos, de reojo veo como el grupete me mira con cara de carnero degollado.

—Oh, entonces eso es mucho mejor —Les digo y les guiño un ojo, después les hago señas de que vengan y los veteranos se acercan con alegría—. Después me agradecen —digo triunfal y me acerco a la bonita morocha, que tiene un vestidito negro corto, unas botitas cortas de esas que están tan de moda ahora, el cabello en una trenza, los ojos esfumados en tonos grises, tiene unos bonitos iris marrones claros, y unos labios carnosos, las uñas pintadas de fucsia furioso y esa encantadora mueca de inocente.

Nos ponemos todos a bailar, y la verdad es que de un tema pasamos a otro y a otro y a otro. Pronto la morocha está pegada a mí bailando frenéticamente, es un amor, con una vocecita diminuta que te da ganas de corromper. No, no me gustan las mujeres, no me provocan, pero las admiro, me encanta mirarlas, me gusta escucharlas, y sobre todo sin son delicadas y femeninas. Además después del segundo shot de aguardiente el alcohol ya está corriendo raudo por mi cuerpo. Un par de sus amigas se excusan y se van al baño, ya sé que no van a volver, así que Kurose, Eren, Mike y yo, afortunadamente seguimos bailando. La rubia se le refriega por todos lados a mi hermoso Eren y él no da puntada sin hilo, aunque me molesta un poco, estoy más concentrado en mi morocha que se contonea deliciosamente. Mataría por tener las caderas de esa hermosa mujer. Ya nos hemos presentado, se llama Yuki, tiene 26, es abogada, le gustan los gatos, y no toma cuando sale, así que tengo que tomarme yo solito la cerveza que me alcanzaron recién. La música empieza a espesarse, a ralentizarse y baja la intensidad, será porque ya son las cuatro de la mañana. Yuki empieza a tocarme con algo más de confianza y yo la dejo.

Sé que soy un hombre que resalto un poco, me visto bien y tengo el don de la palabra. Se me acerca furtivamente un par de veces y me susurra un par de cumplidos "Eres muy lindo, que rico hueles, ese pantalón te queda tan cool", cosas por el estilo, y yo se los devuelvo todos, hasta que en un momento me besa tentadoramente, la abrazo con delicadeza y profundizo el beso. Así son las mujeres, besan delicadamente, con suavidad, es obvio que el alcohol me está afectando, pero también lo estoy disfrutando, y por lo visto ella también. Sus brazos me rodean la nuca y seguimos disfrutando de nuestras bocas, sabe a tuti frutti, como Bianca, mi novia del secundario, me hizo recordarla. Cuando nos separamos por un poco de aire me sorprenden las miradas que me echan Eren y Mike, parecen espantados, y yo me río estúpidamente. "Besas tan rico", dice ella algo ruborizada, es realmente divina, como una muñequita, me encanta, "Y eso que no usé toda mi habilidad", le digo zalameramente. Justo empieza a sonar **_"Sexy Back"_** de **_Justin Timberlake_** , oh sí, mi cuerpo se mueve solo, y con Yuki volvemos a devorarnos las bocas. Después de un tiempo que no puedo definir, siento que me tocan en el hombro, es Eren.

—Nos tenemos que ir —dice con seriedad—. Coper se acaba de descomponer, ¿te quedas o qué?

—No, voy con ustedes —respondo de inmediato—. Sorry, Yuki —digo a mi dulce mujercita—. Uno de los muchachos ha caído en la lucha y hay que socorrerlo.

—¿Me das tu número? —Oh, no, le doy mi número pero cambio el último dígito, es al vicio, no quiero crear más expectativas falsas. Nos damos un último beso y muy sonriente me voy por detrás del grupete que ya se ha alejado bastante.

.

By Luna de Acero… traviesa…


	5. Pasado Doloroso

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Un mimito, hoy doble actualización para el fic. Ahora si las cosas empiezan a cambiar un poco, espero mis reviews después de esto, si? Muchas thanks. Enjoy.
> 
> Disclaimer: Solo utilizo los nombres de los personajes creados por Isayama Hajime, la historia es original mía y está en su país de origen reservada con derechos de autor, sin fines de lucro, solo para entretenimiento.
> 
> Advertencia: Lime, salseo, palabras vulgares y altisonantes.

.

.

**_"REGALAME RECUERDOS QUE NO DUELAN..."_ **

**_Anónimo_ **

**_._ **

.

El aire está más frío aún, o será que adentro hacía mucho calor, como sea, ya estoy bastante intoxicado con las bebidas de toda la noche. Estoy cansado, sólo quiero irme a dormir.

Subo al auto de Eren, atrás vienen Kurose y Kiro, Coper y Peny van con Mike. Hacemos la ronda para dejarlos en sus respectivos hogares y volvemos a la casa. Mi jefe está bastante calladito, y a mí la verdad la cabeza me da vueltas así que ni amague de dar conversación, solo pongo algo de música del lcd, no sé ni qué aprieto, creo que algo de Marilyn Manson.

Llegamos a la casa, paso por la cocina para tomar algo de agua fresca, para despabilarme un poco, siento los pasos detrás de mí de Eren, me sorprende ver que toma una botella de champagne.

—¿*Lemon champ? — _(*una medida de champagne con una bola de helado de limón)_ me dice mientras va a buscar unas copas, lo que me faltaba, las burbujas del champagne.

—Bueno… —Sé que me estoy arriesgando, pero, ¿qué es lo peor que puede pasar? Saco el helado de limón del frezeer y traigo una cuchara. Pronto estamos bebiendo de nuevo.

—Sí que te divertiste, ¿eh? —dice pero con algo de reproche. Lo miro con curiosidad.

—¿Tú no? —pregunto, extrañamente no me responde, ¿qué pasa? Nos tomamos dos copas de lemon champ y ya siento los efectos devastadores, ahora sí es como si estuviera flotando.

—¿Otro? —dice y noto su nariz y las mejillas rojas, creo que ha sido mucho para él también.

—No, no, suficiente, una copa más y no respondo de mis acciones —No me conoces pero digo la verdad, además cuando bebo mucho el alcohol me pone un poco cachondo y tenerte cerca es más que riesgoso, es más ya me estoy sintiendo bastante acalorado.

—Ah, qué lástima, porque justo estaba por tomar un vinito exquisito… —dice melodiosamente y por primera vez desde que volvimos lo veo sonreír, eso me alivia.

—¿Qué vinito? —pregunto algo mareado.

—Pinot Noir "Cincuenta Y Cinco", cosecha 2013, de Chacra.

Me relamo de antemano, nunca lo probé, pero escuché las críticas.

—Bueno, una copita.

Te veo sacar la botella de una bodeguita que está en un costado de la cocina y dos copas.

—Vamos —Me anima, y yo lo sigo como un perro faldero, lo veo subir las escaleras ¿Qué carajo?

Entramos a su habitación y no tengo ni la más pálida idea de qué hacemos ahí. Deja el vino sobre un mueble y veo que tiene un frigobar, que extraño, no recordaba haber visto uno la última vez. Lo abre y saca un par de latas de refresco tónico.

—Limpiemos el sabor del champagne con esto —dice y se sienta al lado mío, en su cama. La lluvia se volvió más fuerte afuera. Prendemos un par de cigarros y nos quedamos bebiendo en silencio.

—No me gustan los días de lluvia —Confiesa de repente.

—¿Ah no? A mí me encantan, me inspiran —respondo en automático, todavía siento la cabeza embotada, y definitivamente es el alcohol porque me da la impresión que puedo sentir que la pieza empieza a subir de temperatura por su cercanía.

Ya después de la segunda lata, soy consciente que estoy borracho, borracho que doy asco, y aunque el alcohol debería ayudarme, no puedo olvidar, es imposible. Entonces empiezan a volver todos esos dolorosos recuerdos… me atacan sin parar… Después de todo es una noche atípica.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta, siempre hace esas incómodas preguntas que me torturan. Así que no voy a responder—. ¿Quieres hablar? —Se acerca un poco a mi lado y me pasa su cigarro, es como una especie de ritual, algo que se vuelve cada vez más habitual… casi necesario, así que acepto, de solo pensar que voy a poner mis labios donde antes estuvieron los suyos me estremece.

—Tenía doce… —digo, mientras levanto la barrera, como el dique que abre las compuertas porque está a punto de explotar, después que la lluvia de lágrimas internas ha colmado su capacidad—. Cuando me di cuenta que me gustaban los chicos… Me gustaban… mucho… En ese tiempo no teníamos internet, ni la gente era tan open mind… a veces creía que era una falla en mí, sí, yo había venido fallado de fábrica… Una vez uno de mis compañeros de tercer año, ya tenía quince para entonces, me acusó delante de todos, dijo que yo era raro, y se comenzaron a burlar. Porque hablaba poco, no había tenido novias, en fin, boludeces espantosas de los jóvenes pavos… Así que encaré a la más linda del colegio… —Me rio con tristeza, con esa sonrisa que corrompe los rostros—. Yo… era bueno para conversar… le dije lo que ella esperaba, me hice el seductor y dio resultado, así que andaba con esa belleza de la mano… yo no odio a las mujeres, al contrario las admiro, son tan fuertes, lindas, delicadas, divertidas, no lastiman… sus besos eran dulces, con sabor a tuti fruti, todavía me gusta ese sabor en los chicles… Me gustaba besarla frente a todos… era mi escudo protector, después de eso no me molestaron más, hasta me elogiaban los muy estúpidos… no me gustaba ninguno de ellos, eran tan superficiales e hipócritas… como yo… sin quererlo, sin ser consciente, me había convertido en uno de la manada… Acepté mi destino, de camuflarme, ocultar lo que me pasaba… Sí, me gustaba un profesor… Petersen era el apellido, era de lengua y literatura, siempre me gustó leer, y sus comentarios, tan atinados e intelectuales, me envolvían como una telaraña… vivía soñando que se me declaraba y escapábamos juntos, yo tenía una imaginación muy activa, incluso escribí un par de historias al respecto en un cuaderno borrador que luego incendié para no dejar pruebas… hasta que se puso de novio con la de biología… Me rompió el corazón sin saberlo… fue… la primera vez que sentía algo cercano al amor… Para cuando tuve dieciséis rompí con esta linda muchachita, pasa que ella quería sexo, y… yo no podía, por más que nos divertíamos tanto, de tantas maneras, incluso los besos que eran muy lindos, pero mi corazón estaba muy lejos de amarla, mi cuerpo… no la deseaba… Lloró mucho, y eso me destrozó, no quería hacerle daño, pero lo hice… Igual la vida te hace pagar cada uno de los errores que te cometes y con creces… —bebo un sorbo de mi lata que paulatinamente empieza a calentarse.

—¿Por qué dices que la vida te hace pagar tus errores? —¿Eres curioso, no? Pero hoy te lo permito. Fumo y mi mente divaga un poco entre los haces de humo blanco.

—A fines de ese mismo año, mi viejo perdió el laburo, era banquero, hubo malversación de fondos y cerraron la sucursal, pagaron justos por pecadores, ya tenía como cuarenta y pico, te estoy hablando de hace catorce años, en ese momento el mundo laboral te consideraba un veterano inservible. Así que se deprimió, todavía nos faltaban dos años de hipoteca para terminar de pagar la casa, y éramos tres hermanos para mantener. Quise trabajar pero no me dejaron, hasta mi madre salió a buscar trabajo, ocasionalmente limpiaba casas para juntar para la comida… fueron tiempos muy complicados. Entonces, por primera vez vi a mi papá comerse el orgullo y hablar con mi tío… —hago una pausa, es como si pudiera verlo parado frente a mí y siento escalofríos—. Kentaro Ackerman… Kenny, le decían. Mi tío era soltero, tenía casi cuarenta, trabajaba en una minera, ganaba brutalmente bien a comparación nuestra, y tenía una vida holgada. Había comprado un bonito departamento en el centro, sobre la calle Bilboa arriba, amplio, donde vivía a gusto. Era un hombre alto y arrugado, transpiraba mucho con el calor, un poco parco, de esos que no tienen cara de buena gente, pero sus compañeros lo querían, tenía muchos amigos. Mi padre le pidió que lo ayude con la hipoteca, que le iba a devolver apenas pudiera. A pesar de que tenía recursos de sobra no le respondió de inmediato, le dijo, "lo voy a pensar…" Después comenzó a invitarme a su casa, para que lo ayude a limpiar, para que le cocine, yo siempre tuve buen instinto para hacer buena comida, y como quería colaborar para que finalmente ayudara a mi familia, acepté. Incluso un par de veces me ayudó con la tarea de química orgánica, sabía muchísimo, era ingeniero industrial. Al poco tiempo, lo ayudó a mi viejo a entrar en la minera como administrativo, pero aun así el sueldo era bajo, tenía que ir escalando de a poco, no alcanzaba para todos y todo lo que había que pagar… Entonces, una tarde lluviosa de mayo, fría como pocas, que llegué mojado a su casa con unos mandados que me había pedido, puso una toalla sobre mi cabeza y me alcanzó una remera de las suyas, que me quedaba grande… Me dijo que era un joven muy bien parecido, que si él hubiera sido así de lindo ya estaría pinchando a cualquier mujer que se le cruzara, empezamos a hablar de relaciones, mujeres, la vida en general… y entonces en un punto me miró muy serio, con esos ojos obscuros y chiquitos que tenía y me dijo, cuéntame la verdad, Levi… sabes que puedes confiar en mí…

Tomo un largo sorbo de mi refresco, tan largo que se termina, y algo mareado agarro otra lata ¿Hasta dónde llega tu necesidad de saber? ¿Hasta dónde llega mi necesidad de contar?

—La cosa es que se lo terminé confesando, lo de mi profesor, lo de mi pobre novia-pantalla, lo mucho que me aterraba que alguien supiera, esa tarde fue como si hubiera dejado una mochila de mil toneladas a un costado, fue tan agradable, el me miró con alegría, con comprensión y me dijo que podía confiar en él, que mi secreto se moría ahí. Jamás se lo había dicho a nadie, fue… liberador… me dijo que no le importaba, que cuando necesitara hablar fuera con él, sabría entenderme y escucharme, y así fue… Yo estaba… casi feliz… Después de eso compartimos muchas tardes de merienda y charlas, él siempre era tan comprensivo y me aconsejaba tratando de apoyarme en mis proyectos, aunque me insistía que no me sincerara con mi familia, que no lo entenderían, mi padre menos que menos, porque él siempre fue homofóbico extremo… mis primeros cigarros, mis primeras cervezas y vinos los compartí con él… pero por alguna razón, a pesar de lo bien que se llevaba conmigo y con mi familia, no se decidía a ayudarnos y ya habían pasado un par de meses, la hipoteca estaba en rojo, y recibimos una notificación del banco del pre desalojo, entonces ese mismo día, que justo salí temprano del colegio porque el profesor de inglés había faltado a clases, y un poco envalentonado con la confianza que había adquirido nuestra relación en ese tiempo, lo fui a visitar y le dije sin titubear que nos ayudara, que íbamos a perder la casa… yo le llevé la nota del banco a escondidas de mi padre…

Hago una pausa larga, y Eren me da otro cigarro, fumo, fumo y fumo…

—¿Y qué sucedió?

—Puso su mano arrugada y algo transpirada sobre la mía y me dijo sin que le temblara la voz, "Tranquilo, niño, yo los voy a ayudar, si me ayudas primero a mí… de todas maneras a ti te van los hombres ¿no?..." Pensé que me estaba haciendo una broma, que era una de sus tantas tonterías, pero cuando torpemente me quiso besar, me di cuenta que era la triste realidad… Me alejé, molesto, dolido y me miró muy serio, de pronto me di cuenta que en ese momento estaba viendo al Kenny real, no al que creía que había conocido, ése solo estaba pintado por encima… "si te vas ahora", me dijo casi gruñendo, "ya sabes lo que va a pasar… va a ser tu culpa…" así que… tuve que quedarme…

Todavía siento su respiración resoplando encima de mí, las pesadillas recurrentes con la piel siempre húmeda y sudada, su lengua como una babosa invadiéndome, el olor desagradable de la colonia inglesa, tocarlo por obligación, ese cuerpo que me repugnaba y fingir que la pasaba bien, porque ya sabía que a la menor mueca de asco iba a dejar a mi familia a la deriva.

—Levi… —Me llama con congoja en la voz y lo miro sin entender qué le pasa—. Ese era un tremendo hijo de puta.

—Sí… lo era… tres años… —digo casi agónicamente—. Tres años de mierda… que no se pueden borrar con nada… después conseguí trabajo, le ofrecí el dinero, a veces funcionaba, a veces no… casi nunca… No sé en qué momento me perdí, me miraba al espejo y no sabía ni quién era… no le bastaba con que fuera tres veces por semana a quedarme a dormir, también se venía a mi casa los fines de semana. Mi viejo empezó a sospechar, hasta que una noche nos encontró en la cocina, casi de madrugada, mientras ese viejo repugnante me sometía y yo con lágrimas en los ojos cubría mi boca para acallar el dolor. Pero, yo era fuerte, o eso creía, yo podía vivir con esos tres años asquerosos, yo lo podía soportar, lo que no pude aguantar fue la mirada de repulsión y decepción de mi padre. Estaba aterrorizado, no sé cómo no me desmayé en ese mismo momento… Entonces el viejo corrupto, en medio de sus balbuceos incoherentes, perdido en el alcohol, que más tarde entendí que era su vía de escape, porque nunca me agarraba en mi casa si no estaba borracho, claro, era para después echarle la culpa a la bebida y a mí, dijo que yo lo había seducido, que prácticamente lo había obligado, que la soledad, que un montón de idioteces… y mi padre, le creyó, aunque me vio destruido, aunque sabía que yo era menos que una sombra en la casa desde hacía mucho, aunque vio las marcas de sus dedos sobre mi cuerpo, prefirió creerle a "nuestro benefactor"… Me golpeó varias veces, hasta que mamá lo detuvo, pero yo no sentí nada, no me llegaba su rabia… de los días después no me acuerdo mucho, estaba como en shock, temblaba ante el mínimo ruido, me encerré en mi pieza. Sólo sé que se me acercó en un momento y me dijo, "eres la vergüenza más grande de la familia, levanta tus cosas y vete, no te quiero ver nunca más por acá, y si puedes… trata de morirte…" Apenas pude armar un bolso con algunas prendas, mi vieja me tiró unos billetes mientras lloraba a mares y me fui. Me alquilé una pieza asquerosa, en un lugar de mala muerte y pasé un par de meses así… Nunca más los vi después de eso… Al viejo repugnante sí, me acosaba, me esperaba a la salida del laburo, de la facultad, que justo había empezado y tuve que dejar de asistir porque me daba vergüenza que me siguiera por el campus, me atosigaba, lo rechacé hasta el cansancio… hasta que no pude más y descargué toda mi frustración en él, un día nublado, lo herí con mis palabras venenosas de la peor manera… entonces después de eso… se dio media vuelta… se fue y se ahorcó… No fui a su funeral, pero estoy seguro que con su cuerpo corrupto también se enterraron todas mis esperanzas de ver a mamá y a mis hermanos de nuevo… A los pocos meses me llamó un abogado a la sucesión, me había dejado el departamento a mi nombre, así que lo vendí y me compré el mío… A veces… en verano, cuando hace mucho calor… por las noches… todavía siento su aliento sobre mi nuca y me dan ganas de vomitar…

Siento los brazos de Eren que me envuelven contra su cuerpo cálido y me dejo arrastrar, hoy no voy a oponerme, si quiere consolarme por mí está bien. Igual ya no siento nada, miro esas imágenes del pasado como si le hubieran sucedido a otro, no a mí. Pero si me sorprende escuchar un quejido, lo miro, y tus hermosos ojos aguamarinas están húmedos, caen las lágrimas sin parar y eso me despabila un poco.

—Oi, Eren —digo mientras me incorporo y con el pañuelo que horas atrás usó Mike le seco el rostro—. No es para tanto, ya lo superé, está muy lejos de mí ahora… es sólo un sentimiento nostálgico, eso es todo.

—No sé cómo hiciste para sobrellevar toda esa mierda… es muy injusto…

—Qué se yo… esta vida es así, lastimamos y dejamos que nos lastimen… no hay que darle demasiadas vueltas, es lo que me tocó, fin. Se terminó el refresco —digo mirando mi lata vacía—. ¿Podemos abrir ese vino que decías?

—Bueno —dice, mientras se traga un poco los mocos que se le aflojaron recién y se pone de pie para buscar la botella. Yo me pierdo un rato en las gotas que resbalan por la ventana, es linda la vista, aunque obscura, no deja de ser hermosa.

Trae las copas, me pregunto para qué, podríamos tomar del pico, a estas alturas, no me molesta. Enciendo otro cigarro, va a quedar impregnado el olor del vicio, pienso, mientras considero si el aerosol antitabaco podrá con esto o tendré que sacar las cortinas y ponerlas a lavar, y la ropa, y las sábanas, y tal vez mi alma también…

Bebemos en silencio, el líquido rojo es de lo mejor, hasta tiñe un poco el cristal, es sublime.

—Quiero preguntarte algo —habla ya más calmado, y mi silencio le da pie—. ¿Por qué besaste a la mujer esa?

—Era súper agradable —respondo casi automáticamente—. Me… me gusta cómo besan las mujeres, son suaves…

—Estabas muy concentrado en ella en la pista…

—Sí, el beso estuvo bien. Pero no me excité, sólo quería besar a alguien supongo, eso. ¿Qué? ¿Te sorprendió? —digo sonriendo.

—Un poco… —Lo miro divertido, no sé cómo a estas alturas todavía hilvano un poco de coherencia.

—¡Qué estúpido! —Hablo con un tonito condescendiente—. ¿Por qué te sorprende?

—Bueno, cómo no… Dices que eres gay, pero vas y baboseas a la primera loca que se te cruza ¿Qué onda?

—¿Y cuál es? ¿Transgredí alguna ley cósmica o algo? —digo y termino la copa que enseguida llena de nuevo sin pedírselo—. La verdad es que… también estaban tus amigos, y ya habían empezado con sus idioteces, de que vivimos juntos y esto y aquello, no te voy a mentir, sí, tenía ganas, pero con eso también les cerré bien la boca, así ya no te molestan —No sé por qué te confieso eso.

Pasan unos segundos mientras bebemos saboreando ese exquisito elíxir.

—¿Te puedo besar?

Te miro sonriendo, sin duda estás borracho, igual que yo.

—El gran Don Juan: Eren Jeager, pidiendo permiso para besar a un hombre, es casi como el título de la revista "Chusmeríos" — ni sé por qué me río pero lo hago.

Se acerca a mí de golpe y me agarra de la nuca con sus dos manos, como si tuviera miedo de que me fuera a ir a alguna parte, hoy no voy a huir. Me besa delicadamente, casi como un beso de la secundaria, se me revuelve la panza, aunque ya la tenga dada vuelta hace rato. No quiero profundizar el beso o esto se va a ir a la mierda, así que me separo un poco luchando contra mis propios deseos, necesito algo de voluntad para no perderme y agradezco estar semi consciente aún.

—¿Y? —Me pregunta mirándome fijamente—. ¿Mis besos son mejores?

—¡Cualquiera! —digo divertido, mientras bebo de nuevo—. ¿Estás rindiendo un examen o qué?

—Quiero saber…

—Igual eso fue apenas un roce, ni siquiera califica como un beso.

—Pero ya nos habíamos besado antes ¿o no? —Me río de nuevo, estoy nervioso.

—Besas bien… estás para un… ocho, supongo —Me carcajeo de mi propia estupidez.

—¿Y qué me falta para el diez?

Me pongo serio de repente, por un momento se me fue la risa. Corro la mirada al piso, de pronto las baldosas son de lo más interesante.

—Amor… —respondo apenas—, lo besos con amor… son los únicos que se pueden calificar con diez. ¿Te das cuenta las idioteces que estamos diciendo? Este vino es u- —Me besa de nuevo más apasionadamente y se me prende la luz roja en la cabeza, es como una sirena de ambulancia. Lo escucho resoplar agitado, tanta soledad le está afectando el coco, pienso.

—De-detente —susurro muy bajo y lo empujo con poca fuerza.

—Lee… —Cierro los ojos, porque así siento mejor las oleadas de satisfacción que me produce tu voz, cuando me invocas de esa manera, bueno, perdido por perdido, vuelve a besarme de esa forma necesitada que hace que se me erice la piel, bueno, no es tu cumpleaños, pero te voy a hacer un regalo, que en el fondo también es un poco para mí—. Lee…

—Sshhh —susurro mientras pongo unos dedos sobre tus labios, ya no quiero escucharte, me derrito—. Cierra los ojos Eren y prométeme que no los abrirás, ¿Ok? Por rato nada más.

—¿Eh? —Me dice aturdido, las mejillas encendidas por el licor—. ¿Qué?

—Hazme caso, no hables y cierra los ojos. Te va a gustar.

Te veo hacerme caso, como buen niño, me pregunto qué tan borracho estarás, si eres de los que se olvidan las cosas o si verdaderamente te da igual, no sé. Dejo la copa sobre la mesa de luz y me deslizo hasta el piso para terminar arrodillado ante tu figura. Me apoyo sobre tus muslos y abres los ojos.

—¿Qué? —repites la pregunta, es como si se le hubiera quedado atorada en la garganta.

—Cierra los ojos de una vez —digo molesto, en serio, repetir las cosas me crispa los nervios, pongo mis manos sobre sus ojos, escucho a la lluvia incrementarse, el golpeteo de las gotas contra el cristal—. Si los abres me voy a la mierda, y estoy hablando en serio, te pido, no sé, diez minutos, tal vez menos.

—Bueno —acepta y se relaja un poco.

—Pu-puedes imaginarte otra cosa si quieres… —Me empiezo a sentir algo melancólico, pero en serio ya no puedo detenerme, está mal, empiezo a sentir angustia en mi corazón.

No, no está mal, está pésimo, es la peor de las elecciones. Deslizo mis palmas de tu rostro y te veo hacer un esfuerzo para mantener los párpados pegados. Eres muy dócil, no estoy acostumbrado a eso, ninguna de las personas que me tuvieron antes me dejaron elegir, ni me dieron espacio, todas me avasallaron, me obligaron, y aunque yo ya estaba enamorado de ti desde hace rato, ahora que empecé a conocerte de verdad, incluso con todos los defectos, que no los esquivo en absoluto, siento que te puedo amar incluso más que antes. Ladeas un poco la cabeza y te escucho carraspear, uf, me quedé en el limbo, perdido en la tersura de su piel canela, en la sombra que proyecta su flequillo con la escasa luz azul del reproductor de DVD. Suavemente paso las yemas de mis dedos por su pecho, por encima de la camisa, apenas una caricia, pero más que nada para que sepa dónde están mis manos… Tomó el cinturón de su pantalón y empiezo a desabrocharlo, lo veo apretar los labios, y aún más los ojos, pero está dispuesto a obedecerme, supongo que ya tiene idea lo que voy a hacer. Voy lento, lo más lento que me permite esta borrachera que necesito para anestesiarme un poco, pero que no me va a permitir olvidar nada… Y a pesar de que sabe lo que se viene… ¿va a dejarse? ¿No debería levantarse molesto y echarme a los gritos? Bajo la cremallera, ya está algo animado "su amiguito" Con suavidad paso el dorso de mis dedos sobre la fina tela de su bóxer y lo siento reaccionar de inmediato. Encoge un poco los hombros, pero nada más, al fin y al cabo somos grandes, dos viejos prácticamente. Acaricio el borde de su ropa interior y cuelo algunos dedos sobre el elástico, que lindo cuerpo tiene, apenas una diminuta pancita, probablemente por todo el alcohol que bebe, porque se mata en el gimnasio, lo sé, lo siento corcovear un poco y sonríe, me quedo mirando sus dientes tan bonitos.

—Tienes los dedos fríos —me cuenta, es verdad, mis manos están frías y su piel está que arde.

¿Es tan natural para ti? ¿Es tan fácil aceptarlo? ¿Es porque tienes los ojos cerrados y te estás imaginando otra cosa? Tiro de la tela con algo de determinación y levanta levemente las caderas de la cama para ayudarme a deslizar su ropa por sus largas piernas. Y lo que sucede es adorable, porque se colorea su rostro hasta la punta de la nariz. Increíble, ya no sé hace cuanto no veía a un ser humano ruborizarse por algo o a lo mejor es el alcohol, pero supongamos que yo me creo que es una reacción natural, supongamos. Sacudo un poco mi cabeza y miro al frente. Estoy un poco sorprendido, creo que ahora empiezo a entender porque algunas mujeres lo persiguen tanto, es decir, tiene sex appeal y todo, pero tampoco es el premio gordo de la lotería respecto a bienestar económico. Como sea, a este "señor" hay que tratarlo con algo de respeto, no es para hacerse el loco. Me acerco y soplo un poco sobre la punta, y su cuerpo se resiente, lo que me causa algo de gracia, bueno, basta de torturas, estás esperando que atienda esta belleza. Primero lo toco con suavidad, agarrándolo con toda mi mano.

—¡Ough! Sí, están frías —Vuelve a decir, pero mantiene lo ojos cerrados, quisiera decirte algunas cosas, pero vaya a saber lo que te estás imaginando y no quiero arruinarte el momento.

Paso mi índice por la punta pegajosa y lo acaricio imprimiéndole mayor agarre, en un cadencioso vaivén, aunque ahora estoy más atento a las expresiones de tu rostro que a lo que pasa más abajo, porque tu rostro va a hablar por ti y me va a decir cuál es el mejor camino.

Bueno es hora de que mi boca entre en acción, hace tanto que no hago esto como yo quiero, y realmente no puedo creer que estoy por hacérselo a mi Jefe, al hombre que amo más que a nadie, no puedo creer que mis acciones puedan causar estas reacciones en tu cuerpo, en tu hombría, que ya está en su punto máximo de esplendor. Así que es hora que mi lengua cobre protagonismo. Voy a recorrer absolutamente toda su extensión, con suavidad, mordiendo juguetonamente, y cierro los ojos, porque quiero concentrarme en esos gemidos que estás tratando de apagar. Es inevitable esto me está poniendo a mil a mí también, pero me corto la mano antes de tocarme delante tuyo, primero está tu placer, mi dulce Eren. Cuando lo albergo hasta donde puedo, abriendo mi boca al máximo, apretando con mis labios, por fin te escucho soltar una honda exclamación de satisfacción. Me voy a tomar mi tiempo aquí, no hay apuro de todas maneras, y mientras el ruido acuoso inunda el cuarto, siento cómo una de tus manos se apoya a un costado de mi cabeza, tu piel está tan calientes. Tus dedos largos se entierran en mi cabello, mientras tu garganta expone la satisfacción que estas sintiendo.

—Tan… suave… —Lo escucho decir mientras aprisionas unos mechones de mi negro pelo, pero aunque pensé que ibas a hacer lo que todos hacen, apretarme la cabeza contra el falo hasta que sentir que me asfixio, él solo me acaricia ¿por qué? Le imprimo mayor énfasis a la succión y empiezas a dejarte llevar por la excitación, mi entrepierna duele un poco, pero la voy a atender más tarde—. ¡Aaahh! —Exclama entregado—. Lee.

Me quedó de piedra, acaso, ¿está pensando en mí?

—Pe-perdón —dice y abre sus hermosos ojos—. Pero quiero verte, déjame verte, Lee.

Sigo con lo mío, pero ya no puedo mirarte, aunque siento tus ojos sobre mi rostro, es muy extraño, me siento como una especie de mascota esperando por la aprobación de su dueño.

—Sí, así… —Perdí el control y no sé en qué momento, ahora Eren me domina, es que realmente no puedo cambiar mis inclinaciones, quiero que me someta, él más que nadie.

Acaricia el borde de mi mandíbula con sus dedos, mientras lo escucho resoplar enardecido. Pierdo la noción del tiempo, estoy estúpidamente contento, porque aunque esté borracho está llamándome, de esa manera extraña que me gusta tanto, siento una corriente de electricidad a lo largo de mi columna cuando sus yemas rozan mi nuca, con tranquilidad, realmente lo está disfrutando y yo también. Imprimo mayor presión y velocidad, siento que su espalda se arquea cada tanto, lo sé, está muy cerca.

—Espera, Lee, ya no aguanto…

No me importa, no importa nada, quiero todo de ti, lo que tengas para ofrecer, mucho o poco, mientras sea tuyo. Siento sus espasmos acumularse y en un pequeño y agónico grito se deja llevar por el éxtasis, cierra los ojos de nuevo y yo puedo disfrutar de su rostro sonrojado, erótico, un rostro que sólo conocen sus amantes… y ahora yo, lo libero con suavidad, me pongo de pie y termino la copa de un solo trago.

Lo veo intentando ponerse los pantalones y sé que es el momento de huir.

—Bien, me voy a dormir, nos vemos —digo rápidamente mientras intento prácticamente correr a la puerta pero no estoy con todas mis facultades en regla, además tengo una erección que sino atiendo pronto me va a dejar muy dolorido.

—Espera, espera no te vayas —Lo oigo hablarme algo apresurado, mientras se pone de pie para acomodarse la ropa, ah, no, it is time to run bitch, runnnnn.

Ni siquiera le doy oportunidad de replicar, salgo de inmediato, pero bajo con algo de cuidado las escaleras y me meto en la habitación asignada para mí, pongo el seguro, mientras siento que el corazón se me está por salir, me duele la cabeza y sigo mareado, pero mi mente está funcionando muy bien. Me toco los labios, yo acabo de… acabo de tener sexo oral con mi jefe… si, me fui al carajo. Necesito atender urgente a mis necesidades, ya no doy más. Me meto en el baño que tiene en suite esa pieza y me encargo de lo urgente, no necesito demasiado tiempo, es algo tan extraño, hacía tanto que no me encargaba yo mismo de mi satisfacción. Me lavo las manos y me voy a acostar, me siento extrañamente algo triste. ¿Por qué hice lo que hice? Ya no hay vuelta atrás, en este mismo momento quisiera correr a sus brazos. Los golpecitos a mi puerta me alertan y me late raudo el corazón de nuevo.

—¿Levi? —Me acerco al portal con sigilo, sin hacer el mínimo ruido, sé que está a menos de un metro de mí—. ¿Puedo pasar? —Me sobresalto cuando siento que intenta abrir la puerta, pero está con el seguro así que no puede—. ¿Ya se durmió? —lo escucho preguntarse a sí mismo muy bajito y después un hondo suspiro, seguido de sus pisadas alejándose.

Me toco el rostro porque se me están cayendo las lágrimas, ¿otra vez? ¿Qué pasa conmigo? ¿Soy una especie de idiota acaso? Me hago un ovillo en la cama, las cortinas cubren la ventana pero la lluvia se siente aunque no la vea. Saco el celular del bolsillo, está con poca carga, manoteo el cable del cargador que está sobre la mesa de luz y lo enchufo, pongo el despertador a las siete, tengo que irme muy temprano, no quiero ver su cara mañana, no sabría qué decirle, cómo comportarme. No puedo aspirar a tener más de él, NO DEBO aspirar a más, es una locura, porque lo amo, porque no se trata sólo de sexo frío y sin compromiso, te quiero Eren, quiero dormir a tu lado, quiero sentir tu perfume impregnado en mi almohada, quiero verte sonriendo… Pero tu mundo no es el mío, es la antítesis del mío, y ni yo puedo sobrevivir allí, ni tú aquí conmigo. Además… está tu familia que te está esperando. Tengo que ser fuerte y mañana podemos echarle la culpa al alcohol, me retuerzo ante un sollozo que intento retener, es exactamente la misma excusa que tenía Kenny… me detesto…

...

De nada sirvió poner el despertador, fueron demasiados excesos anoche, agarro el celular que ya tiene la carga completa, son las once de la mañana. Reviso los mensajes.

Mike: "¡Qué espectáculo el de anoche!" y varios emoticones de sorpresa y gritos.

Jean: "Que descanses bien, bonito", ¿bonito?, ¿qué onda? Ya me anda poniendo apodos.

Erwin, que me escribe desde otro número, porque al anterior lo tengo bloqueado: "Me pregunto qué diría tu Jefecito si viera esto", y una foto de Jean y yo bailando. Es tan idiota que deberían darle su certificado de profesional, "Yo podría hacerte reír más", si claro, como no, "Baby, vámonos juntos esta noche, voy a hacer que te sientas bien…", "No seas así, contéstame, vamos…", "Te voy a esperar en la plaza de almas, en una hora, no me falles…", "Te estoy esperando…", "Perrita, te haces la difícil pero yo sé cómo hacerte gemir, sé cada uno de los puntos que te hacen retorcerte de placer", "Bien, tú te lo pierdes…", me tiro de espaldas en la cama riéndome como desquiciado de solo imaginarme la cara de ese pendejo dele y dele esperar. Lo vuelvo a bloquear de nuevo, sin responderle nada, no me interesa.

Al menos me alegró el día, me pongo de pie, me duele un poco la cabeza y me tomo un analgésico, seguido de una buena dosis de antiácidos, me arde el estómago. Me doy una ducha rápida, me lavo bien los dientes, me peino, me pongo un pantalón de algodón gris y un buzo a rayitas blanco con verde. Salgo de la pieza, hoy necesito de mi cara de póker más que nunca. Hay movimiento en la cocina, veo a Armincito que viene corriendo a mis brazos.

—¡Tío Levi! —Su carita sonriente provoca una sonrisa en mí de inmediato.

—Hola —Me saluda Far que ya está poniendo la mesa.

Hay un sol hermoso afuera, seguro nos va a matar el calor, porque anoche estuvo lloviendo y se va a levantar el vapor.

—Hola, preciosos —Los saludo y levanto a Armincito haciéndole dar vueltas en el aire, el mocosito se ríe a más no poder— ¡Super Armincito! —grito eufórico y lo vuelvo a hacer girar. Justo entra Eren, me giro de inmediato, realmente no puedo sostenerle la mirada aún.

—¡Eh! Buen día bella durmiente —dice con alegría, realmente, no sé cómo hace para comportarse todo normal, será por los chicos supongo.

—Buen día, perdón, puse el despertador pero no lo escuché, sorry —Me excuso pero aún sin mirarlo, dejo a Armincito en el piso.

—¿Vamos a jugar a la play? —Pide agarrándose de mi pantalón.

—Espera Ar —Le pide Eren—. Tal vez Levi quiere desayunar, ¿no?

Me giro pero evito su mirada.

—No, estoy bien, puedo esperar, además ya es tarde para el desayuno.

—¿Te animas a hacer unas ensaladas? Ahí hay verdura que compré recién, la carne va a estar como en una hora calculo.

—Ok… ¿Armincito me quieres ayudar a lavar los tomates?

Eren se va al asador, y yo me quedo en la cocina, le pongo una silla al niño para que alcance la bacha y le enseño como se hace. Farlan viene y se apoya un poco más lejos.

—¿Y, qué tal la salida de anoche? —pregunta el jovencito con una leve sonrisa.

—Bien, tomamos bastante, nada memorable, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Alguna novedad?

—Sí, bueno, ya corté definitivamente con Pablo —Anuncia susurrando, tal vez para que no escuche Eren o Armincito, no parece muy dolido.

—¿Estás bien?

—Maso… pero tenías razón, no me iba a soportar más dolor, es mejor así…

—Bueno si necesitas hablarlo, cuenta conmigo, ¿sí?

—Sí, gracias. ¿Y tú? ¿En qué andas?

—En nada, ¿por? —Siento que me pongo nervioso de repente.

—Preguntaba.

Después de lavar las verduras me pongo a picar, mientras Armincito juega con Far en el tele gigante de la sala. Eren viene a buscar la sal, el limón y el cuchillo carnicero. Mira a los chicos de reojo y se me acerca. Casi me rebano un dedo cuando lo siento tan cerca.

—Tú y yo tenemos una charla pendiente más tarde —dice en voz baja y me tiemblan un poco las manos.

Después se va como si nada. Pareciera como si tuviera el corazón en la cabeza, transpiro en frío y siento la frente llena de gotitas de sudor. Tengo que irme a como dé lugar, inventar cualquier cosa y volar de ahí, no quiero quedarme a solas con él, me va a dar un infarto.

De alguna manera logro terminar las ensaladas, las pongo sobre la mesa y voy con los chicos. Far me consulta algunas dudas de contabilidad, así que le doy una mano con eso. Al rato Eren nos llama a comer. Realmente se lució, el asado está delicioso. Todos comen con mucho apetito y el calor de la tarde aprieta.

—Papá —llama Armincito—. ¿Me puedo meter en la pileta?

—Espera un poco, ve a jugar a la play, en una hora ya te puedes meter.

—Ufa… —rezonga bajito.

—Es que comiste mucho, si te metes ahora te va a hacer mal —Explica Far.

Me pongo a levantar los platos, Far me ayuda y pronto ya tenemos todo lavado y ordenado.

—Compré unas pelis, ¿veamos una? —Ofrece Eren y le pasa los cd´s a Far, los mira y elige una infantil pero con algo de argumento, es de Pixar, me encantan esas pelis.

—¿Hago palomitas? —digo sonriendo y todos aceptan.

Hace unos días compré maíz seco en el mercado y voy a aprovechar. Hago un bols enorme y cuando me acerco al sillón todos están con la mirada perdida en la película. La verdad nos reímos muchísimo y pasamos un momento excelente, tanto que ya me olvidé de la advertencia de Eren.

Después de la peli todos decidimos ir a la pileta, el sol está radiante. Saco el protector solar y los embarduno a todos, incluso Eren se deja, aprendió la lección. Sacan unos inflables del garaje y casi nos quedamos blancos después de inflar tanto, una especie de delfín y una pelota de gajos. El agua está helada, pero después de un buen rato nos acostumbramos. ¡Qué energía tienen estos chicos! La verdad a la hora estoy exhausto y me salgo un rato, me quedo sobre el pastito esperando que el sol me caliente un poco. De reojo miro a Eren, riendo esplendorosamente, todo mojado, me gustaría ser un chorrito de agua para deslizarme por esa piel asombrosa, o un rayito de sol para acariciar sus hombros, aunque fiel a los hechos hice mucho más que eso anoche, cierro los ojos y trato de pensar en otra cosa. No sé en qué momento me quedo dormido, pero me despierto cuando un chorro de agua fría en el pecho hace que se me frunza entero.

—¡Aaahhhhhh! —Grito mientras me retuerzo y Far está con la manguera en la mano, los otros dos traidores se ríen a más no poder—. ¡A pero que malditos! —digo mientras me pongo de pie y voy a arrebatarle el arma de destrucción masiva a ese joven, en la corrida se resbala y queda tendido en el piso, Eren y Armincito se desarman de la risa—. ¡Llegó la hora de mi venganza! —digo con voz de villano y tomo la manguera para hacerle tragar unos buenos chorros.

—¡Pap-glup, glup, papáaaaa! —grita por ayuda el siniestro pecador, Eren viene a los trotes pero lo hago retroceder con un frío chorro al medio del torso moreno y delicioso.

—¡Ay, la puta, está helada! —Se queja “el salvador”.

—No vas a escapar, mocoso —Vuelvo a la carga, pero Far ya se puso de pie y se va corriendo para meterse en la pileta, Eren hace lo mismo. Armincito llora de la risa y yo también.

Finalmente a eso de las cinco abandono a la tropa y agarro una toalla, estoy muerto. Me pongo las pantuflas y me voy a dar una ducha caliente. Ya vestido soy otro. Voy a la cocina para hacer los consabidos panqueques mientras dejo la pava en el fuego, seguro van a venir con un hambre atroz. Adelantándome les hago un licuado de banana a los chicos. Eren entra en la cocina, también está cansado.

—Me voy a cambiar —Avisa y asiento con la cabeza, mientras ya puse a tostar un poco el pan, le gustan las tostadas con manteca y mermelada de frutilla. Después preparo nuestros tés helados, hace demasiado calor para tomarlos calientes.

Saco todo a la mesita de afuera, los chicos siguen retozando un rato más, al rato viene Eren y me acepta la refrescante bebida.

—¡Qué manera de reírnos! —suspira contento—. Ya no me acuerdo la última vez que la pasamos tan bien. ¡Uy, gracias! —dice aceptando la tostadita como a él le gusta.

A eso de las seis un poco a regañadientes, salen un rato del agua para comer, sobretodo porque hace rato se están babeando por los panqueques, se los caliento un toque en el microondas, calientes son mucho más ricos.

—¡Los panqueques más ricos del universo! —dice Far con la boca llena y las comisuras con dulce.

Armincito está mudo de lo llena que tiene la boca.

—Pá, ¿podemos venir el otro finde y quedarnos hasta el lunes? —pregunta el jovencito.

—Siiiiii, porfa, porfa —Se une Armincito con ojitos suplicantes.

—Yo no tengo drama —dice Eren—. Primero le preguntemos a mamá, ¿sí? Ustedes cuando tengan ganas de venir avisen y los busco, mándame un mensaje o llámame —Le dice a Far.

—Siempre y cuando esté Levi —Contesta el joven—. Tú cocinas horrible, pá, menos los asados.

—Ah, gracias, menos mal que eres mi hijo —Le recrimina Eren—. Ah, ¿saben qué? Podríamos ir al dique, puedo alquilar un *catamarán _(*especie de barco con todas las comodidades de una casa rodante)_ , ¿qué dices Levi?

—Dale, dale, porfis —dice Armincito todo entusiasmado y Far sonríe.

—Ehh, bueno, está bien, pero no sé pescar.

—Yo te enseño, te va a encantar, además hace mucho que no salimos, ¿no?

—¡Genial! ¿Puedo invitar a Marco? —pregunta Far con los ojos brillando.

—Sí, no hay drama, pero a nadie más porque si no vamos a ir apretados en el auto.

Yo también me siento entusiasmado, nunca me subí a un catamarán antes. A eso de las nueve Mikasa llama a la casa, habla un rato con Eren.

—Fary, vayan con Armincito a bañarse, ya va a estar la cena —Les pide mientras sigue conversando.

Se va al patio y prende un cigarro, lo noto algo molesto, parece que hubo algunos reproches de vaya uno a saber qué. Me apuro a preparar un puré bien cremoso para acompañar la carne que quedó del mediodía, y de paso exprimo unas naranjas para hacer un jugo natural. No creo que vaya a comer gran cosa, la verdad es que la merienda fue bastante fuerte.

Cuando vuelven de bañarse Eren ya está terminando de poner la mesa, esperamos a que Armincito bendiga, como siempre agradece por mis panqueques y compañía, aawww, me lo comería a besos. Far está mucho más animado, nos cuenta algunas anécdotas de su colegio y Eren le presta toda su atención. Después agarran sus bolsitos y se despiden de mí, pidiéndome que no les falle el próximo finde. ¿Cómo puedo decirles que no a esas caritas hermosas?

Eren se va a llevarlos, me quedo un rato mirando “Darkness”, en el living, la verdad ando atrasado con los capítulos, y aunque está super interesante en algún punto me quedo dormido, mi cuerpo ya no resiste como antes, ya no tengo veinte. Siento que me golpean suavemente la mejilla y abro los ojos, es Eren.

—Vas a tomar frío, ¿te traigo una manta?

—Ah, no, no, gracias, ni cuenta me di cuando me dormí —Apago la tele y me pongo de pie, largando un bostezo.

—Necesito tu ayuda, me olvidé de decirle a Rosa que me planche las camisas, ¿me instruyes en el arte del planchado?

—Sí, dale —Lo acompaño al lavadero que está a un costado de la cocina, es amplio, ahí está el lavarropas, secarropas, un par de cosas arrumbadas, un canasto gigante de ropa limpia y otro para ropa sucia.

Extiendo la mesita de planchado y tomo la hermosa plancha Black and Drecker que tiene display de lcd azul, guauuu, amo ese electrodoméstico, en serio, es un sueño. Pongo el agua en el vaporizador y voy explicándole el paso a paso, al final termino planchando yo la prenda.

—Te voy a planchar dos más por las dudas —Aviso tomando las prendas del canasto y colgando la recién planchada en una percha y colgándola de un clavo que hay en la pared.

—Gracias, voy a servir unas copas de vino, ya vuelvo —Me dice. Vuelve con un merlot que es muy rico, la verdad me empiezo a acostumbrar a esto de tomar una copita antes de ir a dormir.

Una vez que termino con la faena, que incluyó dos de mis camisas y mi pantalón de trabajo, me apoyo en la mesa y suspiro mientras pruebo otro trago. Eren se me acerca y se queda de pie frente a mí.

—Con respecto a lo que pasó anoche… —Empieza y yo quiero que la tierra se abra y me trague, bajo la mirada, no quiero hablar de eso así que lo interrumpo.

—La verdad no me acuerdo de nada, perdón, pero creo que anoche nos emborrachamos mal, así que yo… yo no me acuerdo mucho, si hice el ridículo te pido disculpas, en serio.

Se me acerca y me acorrala un poco contra la mesa.

—Supongamos que te creo que no te acuerdas, aunque el rubor en tu cara te delata, pero hagamos de cuenta que te creo, entonces, ¿porque no me dejas que te refresque la memoria?

Estoy paralizado aún con la copa en la mano, por lo que Eren me la quita delicadamente y la deja sobre la mesa, me agarra de la nuca y acerca su rostro, menta, acompañado de un repentino mini infarto. Nunca he visto tus preciosos ojos aguamarina tan de cerca.

—Ahora no estamos borrachos, así que esta vez no te olvides nada —me dice y su aliento cálido impacta en mi rostro, antes de que sus largos dedos aprieten un poco más su agarre acercándonos y nuestros labios se fundan.

No quería sentir esto de nuevo, pero es inevitable, miles de avecillas, de pequeños pajarillos enloquecidos que salen despedidos de mi cuerpo, me atraviesan con sus alas que se agitan frenéticas. Los sentimientos me sobrepasan, lo abrazo y el beso se intensifica, siento que estoy a un paso de colapsar, y no puedo evitarlo, la lágrima delatora me asalta de nuevo. Estoy agitado, es como si una caldera dentro de mi pecho me estuviera consumiendo centímetro a centímetro. Esto está mal, está tan mal. Se separa un momento de mí, y me mira con intensidad.

—Estás llorando de nuevo, ¿por qué? —No puedo responder, todo mi cuerpo tiembla, no hay forma de controlarme, vuelve a besarme otra vez, con mucha más calma, quisiera que el mundo se detuviera en este preciso momento, que se congelara el tiempo.

Te amo, Eren, no hay forma de ocultar lo que siento, aunque no te entiendo, ¿por qué yo?

—No llores más, por favor… —me susurra sobre mis labios y me abraza con fuerza, como si quisiera consolarme, me aferro a su remera y hundo mi cara en la unión de su cuello y su hombro, ahí donde su esencia se siente mucho más fuerte.

Qué vergüenza, estoy llorando como nunca, como si de repente todas las lágrimas que no dejé salir con los años se pelearan por brotar, me sostiene con sus perfectos brazos, y aunque intento contenerme un poco me está costando demasiado. Apenas unos simples besos y me desmoroné por completo. Cuando empieza sobrevenir la calma, vuelve a agarrar mi cara para besarme de nuevo, y yo estoy relajado, ya no puedo resistirme, no puedo decirle una sola palabra, no puedo creer que volví a tropezar con esta piedra que se llama amor, que ha sido tan peligrosa en mi vida, y que ahora se ve peor que nunca… Pero al menos voy a admitirlo con mis labios, con este beso apasionado que me está robando el alma. Interrumpe el beso para apoyar su frente en la mía, nuestras respiraciones se mezclan.

—Me gustas, Lee —Aprieto la mandíbula y cierro mis ojos—. Lee… —El nombre que elegiste para mí, susurrado de esa manera, más lágrimas caen—. Vamos a dormir —Invitas con docilidad y tiras de una de mis muñeca para arrastrarme contigo, mis pies caminan solos, sólo puedo ver la forma en que tus gráciles dedos se apoderan de esa pequeña porción de mi piel para llevarme donde quieras.

Un flash al reloj del comedor, son las doce y media de la noche. Realmente perdí la noción del tiempo. Llegamos a tu pieza y abres la cama, me empujas con suavidad para que me siente, estoy como en shock, no sé cómo terminamos aquí. Me quitas las zapatillas, en cierta manera te portas como un padre preocupado, haces que me recueste, al menos ya pude frenar las lágrimas. Siento que te acuestas del otro lado y te acercas, abrazándome contra tu pecho, estamos haciendo *cucharita _(*dos personas recostadas de costado y pegadas)._ Me acaricia el cabello con su mano más cercana, como si intentaras calmarme con eso. Es verano, pero no hace calor en su cuarto por el aire acondicionado, así que su cuerpo se convierte en mi fuente de calidez. Pronto ambos estamos plácidamente dormidos.

...

Me despierto de improviso, como cuando tengo una pesadilla, me siento en la cama y el corazón me late raudo. Demoro unos segundos en reconocer donde estoy, obviamente no es mi pieza, me giro y veo su hermoso rostro dormido. Me quedo unos minutos con la razón nublada. Y recuerdo todo, los besos, las palabras. Sigilosamente me escabullo, agarro mi calzado, lo miro una última vez y me voy. Llego a mi pieza, son casi las seis de la mañana. Creo que va a ser imposible volver a dormir. Tengo que buscar un departamento urgente, una pieza, lo que sea, me tengo que ir, no puedo seguir quedándome en esa casa. Me quedo sentado en la cama, no entiendo nada, no sé en qué momento se empezó a fijar en mí… tal vez… ¿me tiene pena o lástima? ¿Es eso?

Tal vez me aproveché de su soledad, después de todo sé que puedo ser encantador cuando quiero… Tal vez, sólo quiere desahogarse un poco… Me abrazo y agacho la cabeza… Era un amor perfecto, hasta que empezó a cumplirse, ahora es un gran enredo. Tengo grabado en la cabeza la forma que tomaron sus labios cuando dijo "Me gustas, Lee". Se reproduce una y otra vez, haciéndome temblar de nuevo. Mierda, tengo que ser más fuerte, no puedo permitirme volver a llorar delante de él, ¿qué clase de debilucho soy? Bien, me digo y me pongo de pie decidido, vamos a hacer las cosas bien, no voy a ceder de nuevo, de ninguna manera. Voy al lavadero y busco mi ropa planchadita, me visto y me arreglo bien. Después me pongo a tostar pan, ¿adivinen quién más se levantó temprano?

—Buen día —dice mientras bosteza, son las siete de la mañana, todavía queda una jodida hora y cuarto hasta que tengamos que ir a trabajar.

—Hola, ya te sirvo el café —Me pongo a batir el preparado con el azúcar y siento su mirada, se me acerca y yo ya estoy revolviendo a trescientas revoluciones por minuto, me agarra de la barbilla y me sonríe, es un desgraciado, sabe que me tiene en la palma de tu mano, entonces me besa delicadamente, no soy una princesa, pero bueno… ¿a quién engaño?, me gusta.

—Así está mejor —dice y se gira para terminar de anudar su corbata. ¿Qué mierda fue eso de "así está mejor"? ¿Qué cosa está mejor? Nos sentamos a desayunar, ya te preparé las consabidas tostaditas untadas—. Te encanta mimarme, ¿eh? —dice maliciosamente y me guiña un ojo.

—Mañana no te preparo nada, todavía que lo hago gratis —Larga una buena carcajada y se levanta para agarrarme la cara y besarme de nuevo.

—¿Quién te dio permiso para besarme? —Le recrimino aunque me arden las mejillas. Así que atrevidamente me susurra sobre los labios.

—¿Tengo que pedirte permiso?... está bien. ¿Me das permiso para comerte la boca, Levi? ¿Así está bien? —Pero ante mi falta de respuesta me vuelve a besar con mayor avidez, siento su deliciosa lengua, café y menta. Después se sienta de nuevo y yo estoy temblando, aunque no se note.

—No te dije que sí —Refunfuño muy bajito, apenas audible.

—El que calla otorga —responde divertido y me dedica otro guiño.

Mierda… ¿por qué soy tan fácil?

.

By Luna de Acero... temblando a la espera...


	6. Limites Rotos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Mis amores aún no puedo contestar sus reviews, sigue sin funcionar el apéndice (:´() Pero estoy leyendo todos y cada uno de sus comentarios, si para la próxima actu que es mañana sigue igual, aquí les publicaré y les contestaré uno por uno. Por favor no dejen de comentar, cada uno de sus comentarios es en extremo valioso para mí.
> 
> QUIENES QUERÍAN LEMON SUKULENTO Y SEXIOSO? Bueno, en este cap hay de sobra, enjoy! No dejen de dejarme sus hermosos comentarios.
> 
> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Isayama Hajime, solo tomo sus nombre para la adaptación de mi novela.
> 
> Advertencia: Lemon en cantidades industriales, un poco de Fluff... eso.

.

.

**_"Estoy muriéndome de sed, y es tu propia piel_ **

**_la que me hace sentir este infierno"_ **

**_Soda Estéreo_ **

.

.

No sé cuánto tiempo va a seguir este jueguito de los besos, pero me está poniendo frenético. Por las mañanas y por las noches, aunque no volví a ir con él a su habitación. Son besos cortos, no es que me molesten, es que ya no sé qué carajos pasa aquí. ¿Qué se supone que estamos haciendo? ¿Qué somos? Estoy confundido.

—Hey, Levi, ¿pasamos esta noche por el supermercado? Faltan varias cosas en casa —dice un viernes de finde largo, ya que el sábado es feriado patrio.

—Está bien… Hice una lista —Aviso, siempre soy ordenado con esas cosas.

Estamos en la terraza fumando un cigarrito, es una costumbre que no puede faltar entre nosotros.

Así que después de la jornada nos vamos al negocio. Es tan extraño, empujar un carrito mientras Eren elije algunas cosas, le doy mi opinión acerca de algunas marcas y ofertas, en eso estamos cuando nos encara Erwin.

—Ah, miren a la feliz parejita, un putito promiscuo y un hetero arrepentido, que lindos…—Obviamente no es una coincidencia, nos debe haber seguido—. Deberías dejar que Levi se encargue —Le dice a Eren que lo mira muy serio—, a él le van más que bien las tareas domésticas, de todas maneras era hijo de una sirvienta, tiene experiencia. Aunque también se le dan bien otras artes, como… el sexo fácil.

—Ya basta, Erwin —Intervengo muy molesto—. Sigue con tu camino y déjanos en paz.

—¿Por qué? Viene a hacer mis compras del mes como cualquier cliente, ¿o te molesta que diga la verdad? Igual, ya te contó éste —dice señalándome y hablando con Eren—, ¿qué te engaña con otro compañero del mismo laburo? Te caga en tus narices y tú ni cuenta.

—¿Qué? —pregunta Eren sin entender.

—Oh, así que no sabes… déjame que te ponga al día. Está saliendo con su compañerito, ¿Jean se llama? Tengo fotos aquí que lo demuestran —dice levantando su celular triunfal.

—Jean es un amigo, ni más ni menos —Me defiendo, realmente está sacando lo peor de mí. Maldito desgraciado.

—Es un amigo tan especial, que se van solos a emborracharse a bares gay, bailando muy pegados y dándose besos de lengua para despedirse —Sigue echando leña al fuego—. Oh, y te pido por favor que lo dejes satisfecho, porque no para de mandarme mensajes realmente pervertidos, rogándome que nos encontremos para sacarse las ganas de follar que tiene.

—¡Mentiroso de mierda! —Casi me le voy al humo si no es que Eren me retiene agarrándome desde atrás, realmente logró cabrearme del todo—. ¡Ya quisieras que te escribiera, idiota!

Pronto se acerca un guardia y veo que la gente empieza a detenerse y a mirarnos escandalizados.

—Tranquilícense por favor, o voy a tener que pedirles que se retiren —Nos dice el guardia, yo me suelto de Eren y salgo a paso rápido, quiero irme de allí lo más pronto posible. Estoy tan avergonzado y molesto, hijo de puta, mentiroso. Siento que Eren me agarra de la muñeca y tira de mí.

—¡Hey, te estoy llamando hace rato! —Lo miro mientras respiro agitadamente—. Vamos al auto —Me arrastra y caminamos hasta el estacionamiento, me hace subir y luego que él hace lo mismo, arranca, está muy serio y yo tengo la cabeza gacha—. ¿Estás saliendo con Jean? —pregunta con un dejo de ¿decepción?

—Claro que no… me invitó a tomar unos tragos hace unas semanas, y después el fin de semana pasado, antes de que yo fuera a Destroy a encontrarme con ustedes. Solo salimos a charlar, reírnos un poco y hablar. Eso es todo, fueran esas dos únicas veces. Pero el sábado pasado nos cruzamos a Erwin en el bar, y entonces ahí nos sacó esa foto. Lo odio —Es la primera vez en mi vida que me atrevo a decir una cosa así, pero es que todavía estoy tenso—. No se va a detener, va a buscar la manera de hacer un infierno de mi vida, lo sé. Ya lo he bloqueado dos veces, porque cambia constantemente de número y me sigue mandando mensajes, jamás le respondí, es un mentiroso.

Detiene el auto y suspira, después me mira y se acerca para besarme con fiereza, me sorprendo un poco, pero me muerde con algo de fuerza el labio inferior, me quejo por el dolor y aprovecha para invadir toda mi boca, no está mal, sin embargo, siento que su beso tiene algo de frustración. Me mira resoplando sobre mi cara.

—Te creo —dice al fin—. Ahora quiero saber la verdad ¿Qué pasa con Mike?

Lo miro con sorpresa.

—Ayer vino a verme a la empresa, estabas en legales trayendo las carpetas de los seguimientos que te pedí. Lo vi un poco alterado, me vino a decir un montón de cosas horribles sobre ti —Corro la vista y aprieto la mandíbula—. Dijo que te saque de mi casa lo más rápido posible, que eras una mala persona y que no creyera ni una palabra tuya. Levi… Levi, mírame —trago saliva y te observo dolido—. Lo saqué a patadas de mi oficina, le dije que nunca más se atreva a decir algo malo de ti delante mío. Si no me quieres contar, no me importa, sólo quiero que sepas que yo sí te creo, ¿ok?

—Fui… fuimos —Mi voz tiembla—, fuimos pareja hace muchos años, más de diez… —Eren me mira entre horrorizado y espantado—. Fue la primera persona con la que salí después que me echaron de mi casa, sólo fue un año, luego el me confesó que estaba de novio con una chica, que ella estaba embarazada y que se iban a casar, después de eso no lo volví a ver. Que descarado, cuando me llevó el sábado, casi obligado, se largó a llorar y me pidió perdón por lo que sufrí en ese tiempo, ahora me doy cuenta, solo fue una actuación. Al final las personas no cambian, solo maquillan un poco sus verdaderos colores. Eren, lamento tanto todo esto que tienes que pasar por mi culpa, sabes… creo que es mejor que me vaya de tu casa, yo no quiero que me termines odiando. Adónde voy llevo problemas, es siempre a-

Tus labios me callan, me aprietas contra tu cuerpo, whoa, whoa, tiempo, tiempo referí, esto es, demasiado, ¿por qué me besas así? Otra vez, se me sale una lágrima, es una sola, de mi ojo derecho, y entonces te detienes para contemplar cómo se desliza por mi mejilla.

—¿Por qué lloras cuando te beso? —Me limpias con un pulgar y me miras con mucha seriedad, y yo debo haber batido el récord mundial de latidos de corazón por minuto—. No quiero que te vayas de casa, Levi, menos por lo que un patético imbécil como Erwin diga, o un resentido como Mike. Te quiero conmigo, ¿entiendes? —¡Oooooh, señor y Dios mío, no entiendo que carajos está pasando!—. Nunca más digas que traes problemas, ¿ok?—Asiento como una ovejita domesticada—. Bien. Hoy pedimos delivery, mañana vamos a otro súper, conozco uno cerca de la avenida de Las marionetas, es bastante alejado, solo espero que el estúpido éste no nos siga, porque si no te juro que le parto la mollera, ya me hartó —Hecha el auto a andar de nuevo.

—Gracias… —digo mientras empiezo a calmarme.

—¿Gracias, por qué?

—Por creer en mí.

Lo miro, se sonríe con tranquilidad mientras sigue mirando al frente, prendo el reproductor, busco, hoy necesito escuchar **_Artic MonkHeys_** , **_"Do I wanna know?"._**

Ya en su casa, pedimos empanadas árabes, saca el Baileys que parece haber quedado desde el otro día y sirve dos vasitos.

—¿Es mi idea o cada vez bebemos más? —digo divertido.

—Bueno, pensé que te iba a poner de buen humor. Ahora me doy cuenta de que el estúpido de Mike trajo esta botella a propósito, igual la vamos a aprovechar.

—Mmm, si por más molesto que esté no hay forma que una copa de Baileys no me relaje. Por cierto, ¿cómo te fue en la reunión con el directorio? —digo al recordarla.

—A mí bien, gracias a Dios, no podemos estar en niveles más eficientes que los que ya tenemos. Pero el área comercial está comprometida, parece que va a ser inevitable que echen a un par.

—¿Vendedores, uh?

—Lamentablemente, es decir, entiendo que el mercado está complicado y todo, pero igual, no le ponen muchas ganas, los supervisores son un fiasco, si me pides mi opinión yo removería antes a los supervisores, la verdad. Mucho plan de acción y pocos resultados. Creo que tienes muy buenas cualidades para supervisar, ¿no te interesaría un puesto así?

—Fui supervisor, cuatro años, en un call center —Le cuento—, antes de entrar aquí, y no es por elogiarme, pero era uno muy bueno, me gustaba mucho mi puesto.

—¿Y qué pasó?

—La paga era malísima, nos hacían trabajar bajo un estrés constante, pero bueno, a mí me gustan los desafíos, me encantaba servir de guía, corregir, ayudar a mis colaboradores, ver cómo mejoran con los planes de acción, alentarlos a superarse, estar atentos a sus necesidades, realmente era un trabajo que disfrutaba sobremanera, sino hubiera sido porque realmente la paga era muy baja me hubiera quedado allí.

—Bueno, lo cierto es que es muy probable que queden dos puestos libres dentro de la supervisión de ventas en los próximos meses. Escucha, eres un excelente empleado, y no te lo digo porque ahora seamos más cercanos, sabes que siempre destaqué tu trabajo frente a tus compañeros. Eres eficiente, ordenado, analítico, y la verdad desconocía tus habilidades para liderar equipos, aunque sí me fijé que eres un punto de apoyo para los demás que siempre te buscan cuando están en apuros. Según creo, sería una excelente oportunidad para mostrar tus habilidades. Es decir, en administración también tienes futuro, pero la carrera va a paso lento. Ya hay dos supervisores, uno que está hace quince años en la empresa y que hace bastante bien su trabajo, así que no va a pasar nada, la otra es Brenda que está embarazada, así que por un largo rato va a permanecer ahí, aparte también hace bien su trabajo, no es brillante, pero cumple los requerimientos solicitados.

—Mmm, no lo sé, ventas es un riesgo, es verdad que podría ganar más, pero sería abandonar mi tranquilo puesto de administración.

—Ya sabes, el que no arriesga no gana. Sinceramente no tengo muchas ganas de perder un valioso recurso como tú —"valioso recurso", soy como un objeto que acaban de clasificar y poner en un repisa, como sea, tengo que entender que estoy dialogando con el lado más profesional de Eren y los negocios son negocios, no hay mucho margen para considerarnos personas dentro de las empresas, para ellos somos "recursos"—. Pero si debo ser honesto, me molesta un poco que tus excelentes habilidades se estén desperdiciando en un puesto tan simple. Ventas no es tan complicado, ya tienes experiencia en eso, además podrías ganar el doble de lo que sacas ahora. Es más fácil escalar puestos en el área comercial, al menos eso pienso yo. Evalúalo, ¿sí?

—Supongo que lo voy a poner a consideración, siempre me gustó el puesto de supervisor.

—Yo te daría mis recomendaciones, digo, en caso de que te postularas.

—Bueno, gracias.

—¿Vamos? —dice levantándoSe y llevando Su vaso, recojo rápidamente los sobrantes de las empanadas y las pongo en la heladera, tiro los envoltorios y lo sigo.

Esa noche después de la liviana cena, me pide que veamos una película, como siempre de acción. Así que cambiamos las partiditas de ajedrez por el sillón, con la consabida copa de delicioso vino. Cuando hagamos las compras el super, esta vez voy a pagar yo, me siento en la obligación, prácticamente estoy viviendo como una sanguijuela, sin colaborar y eso no me gusta, siempre he sido muy responsable con mis gastos.

Ya vamos por la mitad de la película, el argumento es bastante pobre, como la mayoría de las de acción, o será que no me gustan demasiado, pero acepto que los efectos especiales son buenos. Siento que se me acerca, me hago el desentendido, pero obviamente el corazón empieza de nuevo con su frenético golpeteo. Ahora que lo pienso ya van a ser dos meses desde que me vine a vivir con Eren. Me gusta esta convivencia, es tan tranquila, es tan agradable, me inquieta sentirme tan a gusto. Siento su mano sobre mi hombro izquierdo y como tira levemente para que me apoye contra su torso, es bastante toquetón, ¿no? Pero acepto y dejo caer mi cabeza dócilmente, es muy gratificante, me siento tan contento, como un niño que abre su regalo y es exactamente lo que le había pedido a Papá Noel, suspiro muy bajito y con la misma mano acaricia mi cabeza. Me estoy acostumbrando y eso me aterra, que sus caricias se sientan tan bien, no quisiera que las cosas cambiaran nunca y ambos sabemos que eso es imposible. ¿Está mal disfrutar este momento? Lo que sea que tenga que durar ¿está mal desear que no se termine? Ya no sé, no sé nada…

Lo escucho reírse muy bajito, y no es por la película, no creo que la parte donde muere el hermano del protagonista en medio de charcos de sangre, amerite una risa, aunque sea una mala actuación.

—¿Qué? —pregunto mirándolo de reojo.

—Nada, perdón, es que… estaba pensando que eres como un gato.

—¿Eeeh? —digo sin comprender y con la mayor cara de WTF? Que puedo poner.

—Sí… —dice y me deja un beso breve en la sien—. Eres arisco y muestras las uñas, con el pelo erizado y todo, pero sólo porque te maltrataron mucho, pero cuando bajas la guardia, eres muy tierno.

—Que comparación más idiota —Realmente me molesta lo que dijo, pero me sigo quedando en la misma posición, aunque algo enfurruñado, ¿qué mierda es eso de que soy tierno?

—Levi, ¿te molesta que te toque? —Después de todo lo que pasó recién pregunta el viejo éste, no respondo—. ¿Te molesta que te bese?

—Si no me negué es por algo, ¿no? —respondo en voz baja.

—Oh, ¿y por qué no te negaste? —¿qué carajo se pone a preguntar ahora? Estas cosas tan incómodas, vuelvo a dejar mis labios pegados—. ¿Yo… te gusto, Levi? —Ahora sí, estoy literalmente congelado.

—No sabía que eras tan tímido —dice sonriendo.

No soy tímido, para nada, excepto con la persona que amo y a la que nunca podría confesarle mis verdaderos sentimientos.

—¿Otro de tus prejuicios con los gays? ¿Qué todos somos unos lanzados? —digo agriamente.

—Te pones agresivo al instante, gatito… —Me giro y lo miro con mala cara, pero enseguida me cambia el semblante cuando le escucho decir—. ¡Miau!

No lo resisto y me echo a reír al igual que él. Después de eso me agarra de la nuca y nos acerca para besarnos, cierro los ojos y el estómago me tiembla, se me retuercen todos los músculos. Creo que ambos hemos perdido el hilo de la película, definitivamente. Después de un largo e increíble beso, te miro a tus preciosos ojos verdes, puedo ver detalladamente la curvatura de tus pestañas, las incipientes arrugas alrededor de tus ojos, ese hoyuelo que me vuelve loco, y no puedes parecerme más hermoso que ahora.

—¿Por qué? —digo casi dolorosamente—. ¿Por qué te gusto?

Estoy tiritando, de la angustia, de la ansiedad y del miedo, la parte loca de mí quiere saber, la racional no, de hecho acaba de meter la cabeza bajo la alfombra y se tapa los ojos con las manos.

—Hace ya un buen tiempo me empezaste a llamar la atención, parece una tontería, pero admiro la forma responsable en que siempre te manejas en la oficina, siempre haciendo más de lo que uno pide, eso, no es algo muy común. Pocas quejas, mucho trabajo, excelentes resultados, creo que primero me impresionaste profesionalmente. Te observé durante mucho tiempo, Levi —Siento un sacudón interno cuando me confiesa eso—. Así que, no lo tomes como si fuera un acosador, pero la verdad es que empecé a coincidir contigo en la terraza a propósito —Abro mis ojos sorprendido—. Tal vez no lo sepas, pero tenías una mirada tan triste, tan perdida, yo, tenía ganas de saber qué te pasaba, quería romper esa barrera que imponías a todos. Sé que eres amable con tus compañeros, te vi bromear con ellos, pero de alguna manera parecía todo tan… superficial, como si escondieras al verdadero Levi bajo ese rostro imperturbable. A mi, ejem… —Carraspea para aclarar su voz que bajó dos octavas durante la conversación—. No me gustan los hombres, creo que eso es más que obvio, de hecho después de la experiencia que tuve en mi juventud, me quedó claro que no bateaba para ese lado, además tuve muchas, muchas amantes, porque no sé, nunca me sentí completo del todo, y siempre cargué con una gran culpa por la pobre de Mikasa, pero para mí era inevitable. A pesar de que me dolía ver que nos alejábamos como matrimonio, realmente no puse de mi parte, no me lo tomé responsablemente tampoco. Pero esa mañana que te vi asomándote a la baranda, el viento estaba despeinando tu flequillo, y me desesperé, de alguna manera sentí que te iba a perder. Eso, pensé, no lo quiero perder. Entonces me decidí a acompañarte, a hacer lo posible para alejarte de cualquier idea rara que tuvieras de hacerte daño, decidí acercarme todo lo que me permitieras. Un hombre tan joven, con tanto futuro, una persona que se destaca del resto, no merece terminar sus días así. Y a medida que empecé a conocerte mejor, bueno, no sé, la forma en que me mirabas a veces, me hacía estremecer… al conocer tu historia con Erwin solo sentí la necesidad de protegerte —Siento que sus palabras me emocionan—, y para eso tenía que tenerte lo más cerca posible. Pero después caí en cuenta que me gusta demasiado tenerte cerca, tanto que necesitaba tocarte, besarte… nunca me pasó con otro hombre antes, jamás y tampoco me pasó sentir tantas cosas cuando beso a alguien —Acaricias mi mejilla con el dorso de tu mano—. Y sé que algo debes sentir también, o como bien dijiste, no me hubieras dejado hacerte nada. Nadie nunca lloró ante uno de mis besos. Me siento cómodo a tu lado, siento que no tengo que estar aparentando, que también puedo mostrarte mis miserias y no me juzgas por eso —Se queda callado mientras me mira con esos ojos tan bondadosos que tiene, entonces lo beso, por primera vez desde que nos hemos acercado, soy yo el que toma la iniciativa, te amo, te amo, te amo tanto que ya no puedo pensar en nada más.

Quiero pertenecerte, quiero todo lo que pueda tomar de ti.

Pronto el beso se vuelve demandante y caigo de espaldas sobre el sillón, me inunda su aroma, es bastante pesadito, pero realmente en este momento esas incomodidades no podrían importarme menos, siento sus manos colarse debajo de mi remera, su boca deslizándose por mi cuello, me arqueo involuntariamente mientras mis manos estrujan su espalda, me tengo que morder el labio inferior para no sonar tan escandalosamente excitado. Esta vez sus manos me tratan gentilmente, acariciando mi abdomen sugestivamente. Con algo de esfuerzo me saca la remera y yo hago lo mismo con la suya, eres tan glorioso, podría mirarte todo el día y no cansarme.

—Tu piel es tan suave —susurra mientras su boca deleita mi clavícula—. Lee… Lee…

Oh, sí, tu voz ronca, invocándome de esa manera, el calor de su piel refregándose contra mi cuerpo, cierro los ojos para disfrutarlo mejor, toma la cintura de mi pantalón y la arrastra hacia abajo con algo de fuerza, la posición es algo incómoda, pero en pocos minutos estoy completamente desnudo. Me siento algo intimidado, no es como si tuviera complejos con mi cuerpo menudo, de hecho me considero bastante lindo, no que sea narcisista, pero yo solía salir a correr y hacer algo de ejercicio hasta el año pasado, así que no tengo mis músculos bastante bien marcados. Siento como acaricia mis muslos y la piel se me eriza ¿Realmente está bien hacer esto en el sillón? Pero no creo que en estas condiciones lleguemos a las escaleras siquiera.

—En serio, no tienes ningún pelito —Me dice de repente y recién me doy cuenta de la intensidad con la que está contemplando con atención cada parte de mi cuerpo, entonces si me siento avergonzado y me cubro mis partes íntimas con las manos, mientras siento que me arden las mejillas, después de todo no soy una mujer, no sé qué tanto pueda gustarle mi cuerpo por muy cuidado que esté—. No, no, déjame verte —dice agarrándome de las muñecas y alejándolas—. Me encantas, de verdad.

Y se agacha para beber de mi boca nuevamente, yo ya estoy completamente entregado, nuestras caderas se refriegan dolorosamente, y nuestras respiraciones entrecortadas dejan ver claramente nuestros estados alterados. Finalmente te ayudo a sacarte las últimas prendas y me hago cargo de tu erección, mientras te siento resoplar y gemir abiertamente. Es como un sueño, es algo irreal, todavía no lo asimilo, todavía mi mente no puede coordinar un pensamiento coherente, sólo sé que quiero más, quiero que me desees, quiero que disfrutes, no quiero que me olvides, no quiero ser una experiencia más de tu vida, quiero ser el único, ¿no está mal creer que es posible, no? Mientras tengo mi boca ocupada, mojo algunos dedos de mi mano y trato de preparar un poco el terreno, porque como van las cosas y debido a tanto tiempo que no tuve relaciones, si no hago algo al respecto va a ser increíblemente doloroso, aunque esté dispuesto a quebrarme, aunque esté dispuesto a soportar cualquier cosa. Luego de un buen rato siento que me agarras de los brazos y nuevamente me acuestas sobre el sofá. Se posiciona entre mis piernas y quisiera no estar tan emocionado en este momento, pero no puedo evitarlo, es tan fuerte lo que estoy sintiendo que mi cuerpo reacciona solo. Aunque mi boca gima con placer, mis ojos se empiezan a llenar de lágrimas.

Me dedicas una larga mirada, mientras tu boca entreabierta intenta respirar adecuadamente, ahora lo sé, nunca más se va a borrar esta imagen de mi mente.

—Eren —Te llamo de una manera sensual, casi que deja trasminar la necesidad que tengo de ti—. Hazlo… por favor…

Te cuesta un poco entrar a mi cuerpo, trato de respirar y relajarme lo máximo posible, pero lo cierto es que los nervios me traicionan un poco. Hundo mis dedos en la superficie mullida del sillón, apretando la mandíbula ante la intromisión tan poco delicada, te escucho exhalar un gemido agónico.

—Aaah… estás tan… apretado… —Te agarras de mis muslos y sigues entrando en mí, mi espalda se arquea y gimo con algo de dolor, pero no te das cuenta y vuelves a empujar con fuerza, tengo que resistir, le va a llevar un poco de tiempo a mi cuerpo adaptarse al tuyo—. Es tan… bueno —Escucho tus palabras fragmentadas, mientras intento poner tu placer por encima del mío, porque la verdad me está doliendo como los mil demonios.

Resoplamos agitados, y pronto empiezo a sentir tus embestidas, cada vez que te mueves se me nublan los ojos de dolor, pongo una de mis manos suavemente sobre tu abdomen empujando un poco.

—Des-despacio… más… más despacio —Suplico derrotado.

—Perdón, es que… ya no me puedo contener —Vuelves a enterrarte en mí pero con mayor tranquilidad, tengo mi cuerpo cubierto de pequeñas gotitas de transpiración, pongo mis tobillos sobre tus hombros para mejorar la posición, el dolor cede un poco.

Aún no lo puedo creer, estoy haciendo el amor con Eren, es increíble, más allá de que nuestros cuerpos tienen que aprender a conocerse más, no puedo evitar sentir que el pecho se me llena de satisfacción. Pronto la sala se llana de gemidos y el ruido del sillón crujiendo bajo nuestro peso.

—Lee, aaammm, estás tan bueno, me gustas tanto, Lee…

Estoy inevitablemente perdido, irremediablemente extraviado. Ya perdí la cuenta de las veces que nuestras bocas se han encontrado, de las veces que tus manos han tocado todo cuanto han querido, las embestidas no paran ni un momento, y yo ya estoy anestesiado, doblegado por completo. Agarro una de tus manos para acercarla a mi hombría, suplicando que no te de asco tocar el falo de otro tipo, pero al contrario la atiendes con mucha delicadeza, masturbándome de una manera enloquecedora.

—Mmm, sí… Er-Eren… m-más… más…

Mi cuerpo convulsiona, reacciona, se desdobla entre el dolor y el placer, y en pocos minutos, siento la tensión acumularse en mi bajo vientre, y me estremezco hasta el dedo meñique de mi pie.

—¡Aaaahh! —Acabo copiosamente entre tus dedos mientras me retuerzo entre las llamas de la pasión.

Pero tú ¡qué energía Eren! Te lleva un buen rato hasta que finalmente siento que convulsionas y llenas mi interior. Caes sobre mi torso, respirando enfebrecidamente, siento el vapor de tu aliento deslizarse por mi pecho y yo no estoy en mejores condiciones. Nos lleva un tiempo acompasar de nuevo la respiración, hasta que te apoyas en tus brazos y me miras atentamente.

—¿Estás bien?

No, la verdad que siento como si una aplanadora me hubiera pasado por encima, pero te miro con una sonrisa derrumbada y junto la poca fuerza que me queda para responder.

—Sí… sí, sigo vivo.

Sale despacio y recién me sobreviene un poco de alivio. Esto fue increíblemente erótico, pero algo apresurado y ahora voy a tener que pagar las consecuencias del desborde de nuestra lascivia. Nos quedamos unos minutos sintiendo nuestros cuerpos y me besa lentamente, como si quisiera pedirme disculpas con ese acto, ¡y vaya que debería!

Se levanta y yo como puedo me pongo de pie, sintiendo su semilla deslizarse acariciando mis muslos, la cadera me duele horrores, pero agarro mi ropa y me coloco la remera, como puedo intento caminar a mi cuarto tratando de no pasar vergüenza.

—Voy… a bañarme —Aviso y solo lo veo asentir con la cabeza, aunque no dejo pasar la oportunidad de apreciarlo de pie y desnudo, realmente que Dios se tomó su tiempo para tallarte, no puede ser más hermoso, aunque ya tengas sus años.

De alguna milagrosa manera llego hasta el baño de mi pieza, abro la ducha y dejo que el agua caliente me limpie y me relaje un poco. Mi cuerpo todavía tiembla, al igual que mis piernas. Pero no quiero ponerme a pensar, mucho menos a reflexionar, no voy a dar lugar a arrepentimientos, ya fue, a lo hecho pecho. Después de ponerme el pijama siento que golpeas la puerta de la pieza.

—¿Sí?

—Permiso —dice, como si esta no fuera su casa—. ¿Estás bien? —Vuelve a preguntar y le sonrío con mayor tranquilidad mientras asiento con la cabeza—. ¿Quieres venir a dormir a mi cama?

No le respondo, directamente camino hacia él, subimos las escaleras y nos recostamos juntos en su habitación, me atrae hacia su pecho y me acomodo ahí, estoy cansado y con sueño, menos mal que mañana es feriado y no hay que madrugar. Acaricia mi cabeza y cierro los ojos.

—Fue increíble —Escucho que dice—. Gracias… —Y un beso en mi cabeza, ¿por qué me agradece?

No entiendo una mierda. Solo dejo escapar un gruñido y me duermo completamente.

...

Ya desperté hace como media hora, todavía me tiene abrazado, y la verdad me siento en la gloria, ¿cuántas veces soñé con este momento? ¿Cuántas veces lo recreé en mi cabeza? Pero no es ni siquiera similar a lo que yo pensaba, en increíblemente mejor, siento que se me empiezan a aguar los ojos. ¡Bueno, ya basta! Suficiente de mariconadas, no me gusta no poder controlar lo que me pasa, suspiro muy suave, para llenarme de su aroma, sólo por las mañanas, antes de ponerse su perfume puedo sentir la verdadera esencia de su cuerpo, y es la más adictiva y deliciosa de este universo. No quiero despertarlo aún, así que intento quedarme muy quieto, pero tengo que levantarme a atender mi vejiga, ¡con un demonio! No quiero, pero tengo que ir, ya no me aguanto. Me deslizo muy despacio y uso su baño, no quiero hacer demasiado ruido al abrir la puerta, bajar las escaleras y todo, además me duele el cuerpo todavía. Recién se está aclarando el horizonte, calculo que deben ser entre las seis y las siete de la mañana.

Aprovecho para lavarme los dientes, como puedo ya que no tengo cepillo ahí arriba, pero no quiero que se despiertes y me sienta mal aliento, mi cabello es un desastre así que trato de arreglarlo un poco. Luego de hacer lo propio, y lavarme las manos me pongo a husmear, después de todo, los gatos somos curiosos, ¿no? Automáticamente se me dibuja una sonrisa, sí, gato, como no.

Los baños hablan mucho de las personas. Abro el botiquín, que es grande e iluminado y miro adentro, algunas cremas ¿serán todas tuyas?, maquillaje, de Mikasa obvio, todo de primera marca, y tres botellas de perfume, el One Million que es obvio no puede faltar, uno de Kenzo que es bastante bueno, y el 212 de Carolina Herrera for men, ese nunca te lo había sentido antes. La máquina eléctrica de afeitar, la tomo entre mis manos, ya hace un par de años que no necesito de esa tecnología, lo que me recuerda cuando anoche te volviste a fijar que no tengo bellos en mi piel, la pongo en su lugar de nuevo. Hay una bañera enorme, en serio, bastante grande y por lo visto estilo jacuzzi por las incrustaciones plateadas en sus laterales de donde deberían salir las burbujas. La cortina, la tapa del basurero, y algunos accesorios más, todos en composé en tonos verde agua y gris. No es muy de mi gusto pero no queda mal. El vanitory está lleno de algodón, hisopos, curitas, una caja con pastillas para todo tipo de dolores, sales de baño, algunas toallas de mano muy bien dobladas, cepillos para el cabello, hay hasta un secador de pelo, una planchita, curitas, alicates, limas, piedra pómez, pufff, es una lista larga, y en un costado varios aerosoles de fragancia lavanda, uuuggghhh, odio el olor de las lavandas, hace que se me revuelvan las tripas. No sé, simplemente no lo soporto. Rollitos de papel higiénico, del doble hoja reforzado con perfume, fuuu, una exageración, como si no fuera que todos los papeles higiénicos terminaran embarrados de lo mismo.

Una vez que ya no queda nada para examinar, decido volver a la cama, pero me sorprendo de verlo sentado con cara de dormido y refregándose la cara, me devuelve la mirada y de inmediato una sonrisa le pinta el rostro iluminando el cuarto.

—Buenos días —dice con la voz ronca.

—Ho-hola —Me agarró desprevenido y digo lo primero que se me ocurre.

—¡Qué bueno! —Agrega suspirando—. Pensé que te habías ido como la otra vez, ven aquí.

No puedo creer lo feliz que me ponen sus palabras, y aunque nunca me ha gustado mostrarme tan necesitado de alguien me acerco de inmediato y me meto en la cama.

—Espérame —PIDE mientras deja un beso en mi frente y se va al baño.

Me acurruco entre las sábanas, inspiro con fuerza sobre su almohada, estoy tan pero tan feliz, como hace años no me sentía. A los minutos escucho que vuelve, refrescado, y se mete buscando abrazarme, me besa de una manera profunda y exquisita, besar a Eren es casi orgásmico, y hablando de eso siento que algo duro se refriega contra mi estómago, ¿ya, tan pronto? No me da tiempo a replicar porque sus labios no abandonan mi boca, mientras sus manos buscan mi piel de nuevo. Y aunque soy consciente de que debería detenerte por mi propio bien, la verdad es que mi voluntad es demasiado débil, así que antes de lamentarlo decido jugar una última carta. Lo empujo para quedar encima de él, ahora me toca a mí hacerte delirar. Me deslizo besando su garganta, mmm, ¿cuántas veces deseé hacer esto? Quería probar tu piel, lamerla y perderme en su sabrosura. Ahora me voy a dar el gusto, abro los botones de su pijama y sigo besando su pecho, estimulando sus pezones y siento que se retuerce un poco, oh sí, soy como un maquinista, tocando los botones, apretando las perillas adecuadas, moviendo las palancas de este extraordinario tren para ponerlo a todo vapor. Hasta que finalmente llego por debajo de tu ombligo, nuevamente siento sus dedos acariciando mi cabello, bendigo a las ampollas del tratamiento de sellado de cutículas que me lo dejan tan brillante y sano. A estas alturas me pongo un poco feroz y muerdo el hueso de su cadera con algo de fuerza, a lo que resopla dolorido, luego lamo por el lugar donde quedaron bien marcados mis lindos dientecitos.

Me pierdo en esa v corta que forman sus músculos más al centro, succionando tentadoramente. Siento que mueve las piernas algo ansioso, o sí, voy a hacer que me ruegues, es mi objetivo. Esta vez soy yo quien te desviste y saco todo lo que hay de la cintura para abajo, me encantan tus piernas, son perfectas para tu altura, largas y bien definidas. Hundo mi cara entre tu ingle y el muslo, y evito a toda costa tocar tu hombría que está palpitante y henchida, ya lo sé, estás empezando a frustrarte y eso es lo que quiero, de manera que me desvío por tu muslo derecho y mientras mis dedos te acarician por debajo justo encima de la rodilla, mi boca te besa y lo lame por arriba.

—Lee. Hey… Lee. —Seeee, soy un fucking desgraciado por hacerte sufrir así, te dedico una mirada afilada y desafiante, mientras mi boca no deja de trabajar en toda la piel que encuentra a su paso.

Con lentitud voy hacia tu otra pierna para atenderla de la misma manera. Tu rostro es una melodiosa canción que habla sobre éxtasis y desasosiego, tu pecho subiendo y bajando frenéticamente, tus labios entreabiertos, tu mirada suplicante, amo ser yo el que te pone de esa manera, cierro mis ojos y vuelvo a atacar tus precipicios de piel.

— Lee… va-vamos —Ja, ja, ja, un poco más mi dulce Eren, pídemelo con más ganas.

—¿Vamos, qué? —Ronroneo despreocupado. Y veo una mueca de inquietud en tu lindo rostro.

—Eres un ga-gatito muy malo… —Sonrío abiertamente, no lo puedo resistir.

—¿Y qué quiere el amo que haga su gatito? —A veces, cuando me gana el deseo soy capaz de hacer las cosas más delirantes, ¿y él creías que yo era tímido? Ahora va a ver.

Se incorpora un poco y me toma con fuerza de los brazos para acercar mi cuerpo al suyo, me besa apasionadamente, es increíble lo fuerte que es, es decir, no es que me intimide su metro ochenta y largos, pero empiezo a ver que me mueve muy fácil de un lado a otro. Bueno, está bien, sólo por esta vez lo dejo ganar. Después del voraz beso, le doy lo que está necesitando. Me esmero y pongo todo de mi parte, evidentemente ahora estamos mucho más sueltos y cómodos, porque te escucho gemir y retorcerte de una manera casi obscena. Lo escucho llamarme incontables veces, hasta que te deja arrastrar por el torbellino caliente que es mi boca.

—¡Mierda! —Dice mientras se tapa la cara con sus manos—. ¡Qué manera más gloriosa de empezar el día! —Me río de su frase, y me pongo de pie, mientras le arrojo el pijama a la cara.

—Me voy a preparar el café, te espero abajo —digo con tranquilidad.

—Espera —Me detiene y veo algo de confusión en su cara, ¿y ahora qué?—. Yo yo disfruté mucho, pero tú… —Y veo que mira hacia mi cadera y después desvía sus ojos.

¡Ay, my darling! Todavía no estás preparado, parece que es fácil, pero yo sé que no.

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes —digo girándome—. Alístate y baja, así desayunamos.

—Ok.

No quiero girarme, por tu tono de voz sé que estás empezando a sopesar las cosas, y no puedo evitar sentir algo de angustia en mi pecho. Sacudo la cabeza, ya está, no es momento de tontear, tengo hambre, así que voy a preparar un suculento desayuno que me ayude a recuperarme. Mientras dejo la pava en el fuego y las tostadas haciéndose al mínimo, voy a mi pieza a vestirme rápido. Me pongo un jean azul, y una musculosa blanca con un suéter rojo de hilo encima. Mis pantuflas grises y regreso a la cocina. Empiezo a batir el café, mientras doy vuelta el pan. Saco la manteca, la mermelada, pongo todo en la isla. Y para cuando las tazas ya están humeando sobre la mesada te veo aparecer, con un pantalón holgado bordó y un buzo negro que te queda perfecto.

Estoy cortando algunas frutas en la mesada y me sorprendo cuando me abrazas fuertemente por detrás, otra vez mi corazón está a mil. Me besas la nuca muchas veces y después te vas a sentar. Tengo que apelar a todo mi autocontrol para no desplomarme sobre mis piernas que están algo flojas después de esa muestra de ¿cariño, afecto? No sé, después de eso.

Termino con la fruta, la pongo en un plato y me acerco para acompañarte, veo que te pones de pie y enciendes el equipo de música del living, te tomas tu tiempo y finalmente resuena algo de **_Nike Cave_** , creo que es **_"Disco 2000"_** , música vieja y agradable. Vuelves y entre los dos nos devoramos prácticamente todo. Es evidente que nos quedamos con hambre.

—¿Quieres que prepare unos wafles?

—Sí, sí, por favor, haz unos.

Así que ni lerdo ni perezoso me pongo en la faena, buscando algunos ingredientes encuentro un frasco grande de virutas de té de jazmín, guau, esto es increíble, qué genial, siempre quise probar esto.

—¿Puedo abrirlo? —pregunto con los ojos brillando.

—¿Qué es? — preguntas y te acercas.

—Son hebras de té de jazmín —Destapo el frasco y la delicada fragancia nos inunda— Mmm, es de lo mejor.

—Ni idea, supongo que lo habrá comprado Mikasa, bueno, prepara unas tazas, te acompaño.

Tomamos el segundo desayuno entre risas, wafles calientes y el impresionante sabor del té de jazmín. Hablamos sobre la oficina y nuestros queridos colegas, y luego compartimos algunas anécdotas de nuestras infancias, de esos lindos días donde ambos la pasábamos bien, a qué colegios íbamos, los juegos que jugábamos, lo estrictos que eran los padres antes, nuestros sueños de jóvenes, lo brillante que éramos como alumnos (¡él también fue abanderado!), un poco de nuestros curriculums y experiencias laborales anteriores a la empresa… En fin, cuando me doy cuenta son casi las doce, y entonces recuerdo.

—Hey, Eren, ¿y el catamarán?

—Eso, primero que no había disponibilidad en el dique para este fin de semana, y otra que Mikasa me llamó el Jueves para decirme que había hecho planes con sus padres y los chicos para ir a no sé qué festival, así que queda para el que viene, ya lo reservé. Igual, no hice planes para esta noche, así que si quieres podemos ir al dique de todas maneras. Es un lindo día para pasear.

—Está bien, déjame que prepare un par de cosas para llevar.

—Ok, voy a sacar la conservadora y a preparar las bebidas.

En menos de media hora tenemos todo listo, de camino al dique compramos unas milanesas en un rancho a un costado del camino, pero hay que admitir que están buenas, eso si uno no se pone a pensar en el aceite de miles de años recalentado donde las deben fritar, como sea. Acompañamos con una coca zero helada, el sol aprieta pero no tanto ya que está nublado, aunque el calor se siente. Vamos escuchando rock internacional del viejo, Madonna, The Rolling Stones, Curt Cobain, Los Ramones, vamos cantando y yo hago coreografías mientras Eren se muere de risa.

Pronto llegamos al inmenso y hermoso dique, el agua está tranquila y brillante. Buscamos un lugar apartado y nos ponemos a jugar al ajedrez, mientras acompañamos con un té helado hasta que el agua se termina. Le gané en todas de nuevo, pero empiezo a darme cuenta que está mejorando bastante sus habilidades, sin dudas está determinado a ganarme alguna vez, es persistente. Después saca una pelota de futbol y jugamos un poco, le puedo hacer un par de *caños _(*cuando la pelota pasa entre las piernas del oponente),_ pero hay que admitir que el viejo es bueno en esto y me baila bastante bien. Por supuesto, tiene que humillarme después de todas las partidas de ajedrez que le gané.

—Miren nada más al veterano —digo resoplando ante el esfuerzo—, tenía su talento también.

—¿Veterano? —Me dice mirándome muy serio—. Habló el mocoso culo sucio.

—Bien que te gusta mi culo sucio —Esta vez abrí la boca antes de pensar un poco y me mira sorprendido, mientras yo siento que me suben los colores a la cara, de inmediato se larga a carcajadas agarrándose la panza y yo también tengo que ceder.

—Bueno, descansemos un rato, el veterano necesita tomar un receso. Ven aquí, mocoso.

Me acerco con la pelota bajo el brazo, y me avienta una botella de agua fresca que recibo con mucho gusto. Después nos sentamos bajo la sombra de un árbol, Eren pone a Simon Curtis a todo volumen desde su auto, ya deben ser fácil las seis de la tarde, corre un vientito cálido y agradable. Y abrimos un rico vino para compartir, me alcanza la copa y se sienta pegado a mí, me apoyo levemente contra su hombro y descanso mi cabeza ahí, entonces mueve su brazo para rodear mi cintura. Ah, esto es realmente genial, estoy en el jodido paraíso.

—¿El gatito está cansado? —Por toda respuesta le gruño, el gatito no está de humor, quiero decir, no me gusta que me llame de esa manera, aunque yo haya aceptado eso esta mañana, un poco.

—Quiero bañarme, estoy todo apestoso —digo después de unos minutos.

—Vamos a bañarnos juntos —pide Eren, mientras hábilmente con el brazo libre prende un cigarro y me lo pasa, nunca dejes de hacer esto please, me encanta.

Lanzo una pitada larga y siento que acerca su boca, así que me giro para besarnos. Oh, la maravillosa sensación del cosquilleo en la panza, de la piel de gallina, aunque haya perdido la cuenta me sigue pasando una y otra vez, es como haber vuelto a ser un adolescente. A mi edad pensé que nunca volvería a experimentar esto.

Terminamos de fumar y beber y guardamos todo para volver, el sol ya está prácticamente perdido en el horizonte. Los cerros se obscurecen de a poco, cuando el manto nocturno empieza a envolverlos. Pongo un poco de Amy Winehouse, algunos temas lentos y tranquilos, mientras conversamos sobre leyendas locales y el porqué de las cosas, es increíble lo mucho que conversamos, es un gran orador, mantiene el interés de la charla siempre. Le pido que hagamos una parada en mi departamento, quisiera revisarlo, hace mucho que no voy.

Está algo sucio y lleno de tierra y me sorprende ver la cantidad de cartas que hay debajo de la puerta, separo las boletas para pagar y tiro el resto, son todas de Erwin, tarjetas en su mayoría, porque odia escribir. Mira de reojo la correspondencia y como va a parar a la basura.

—¿Qué tanto te escribe? —Me pregunta cruzándote de brazos.

—Nada, que quiere volver, pide perdón, las idioteces normales.

—¿Te sigue escribiendo al celular?

—Sí, vive comprando chips de esos prepagos y me manda mensajes todo el tiempo, es insufrible.

—¿No lo extrañas? —Me giro y lo miro seriamente, estás mirando el piso, me acerco y busco su mirada color esmeralda.

—Ni un poco, absolutamente nada —Le digo con seguridad y luego sonrío ladinamente—. ¿El veterano está celoso? —Se ríe un poco para después abrazarme.

—Vamos a bañarnos aquí, en tu casa, ¿sí? —Me pide, asiento y prendo el calefón.

—Mi baño es algo pequeño, así que vas a tener que aguantarte —Le advierto.

—Ok, no me molesta.

Entramos al baño y prendo la ducha, mientras la ropa empieza a caer, Aún tengo algo de vergüenza, pero trato de sobreponerme, entramos y es algo incómodo lograr que ambos nos mojemos, agarro la esponja y el jabón líquido de frutos rojos, adoro ese aroma.

—Dame —dice quitándome la esponja que ya está haciendo espuma—. Yo te enjabono —Es tan cliché, pero lo dejo, más que enjabonarme me estás manoseando descaradamente.

—Después voy a hacerte lo mismo, amm —Gimo involuntariamente cuando me empieza a frotar la esponja en la parte baja de mi cuerpo, mi pequeño Levicito se anima de inmediato, ¿por qué me hiciste tan facilote Dios mío?

Pero la esponja cae al piso y siento que me aprieta contra tu cuerpo mientras comienza a besarme con insistencia, bueno el mini Eren no se queda atrás, aunque el apelativo "mini" no le queda para nada. Siento sus manos agarrarme los glúteos y doy un pequeño saltito de la sorpresa.

—Es-espera Er-Eren-mmm —Cubre mi boca con sus labios y me aprieta contra la pared de la ducha, sus dedos se deslizan rápido hasta mi entrada y comienzan a masajear, ¿en qué momento se te ocurrió esto?

¿Sexo en la ducha? Sin dudas habías planificado esto, pero al menos estás pensando en prepararme un poco y te lo agradezco, ayer en la noche casi me partiste en dos mitades. Me sostengo de sus hombros porque mi cuerpo empieza a fallarme, mientras devora mi cuello, cierro los ojos y dejo que haga lo que quiera. Pero si esto sigue así me voy a resbalar y me voy a golpear.

— Er-Eren, vamos a la cama, ¿sí? —Trato de convencerte y con algo de esfuerzo aceptas. Nos secamos un poco con las toallas, pero la verdad es que estás bastante apurado.

Oh my dear God! Es increíble, te tengo en mi cama, esta sí que era una de mis fantasías más recurrentes, manoteo el lubricante nuevo del cajón de mi mesa de luz, y podría largarme a llorar de la alegría de que siga ahí. Aún chorreamos agua de nuestras cabezas, pero a estas alturas es lo de menos, lo embadurno un poco en la entrepierna y yo otro tanto, me pongo en cuatro y enseguida lo siento mordiéndome la espalda, ¿ésta es su venganza por lo que le hice esta mañana? Miro de reojo su cadera, allí sigue la marca de mis dientes, algo morada ya, finalmente se refriega contra mí, como si se sintiera orgulloso de su erección, vuelve a tocarme otro poco y yo siento que el placer es ahora mucho mayor. Se posiciona y agarra mis caderas con firmeza, entonces tomo una gran bocanada de aire para prepararme, esta vez va más lento y el acoplamiento es mucho mejor, un poco menos doloroso, lo cual hace que me estremezca, al menos no es tan rudo. Empiezo a gemir casi involuntariamente, no quiero parecer una perra en celo, pero la verdad es que son demasiadas emociones juntas.

—Mmm, tan apretado —Esas sucias palabras siempre me hacen sonrojar, aunque no puedas ver mi cara en estos momentos, reprimo un grito cuando te entierras del todo y tengo que poner mi mano sobre tu pierna, que es lo único a lo que llego desde esa posición.

—Tran-tranquilo —Alcanzo a decir entre dientes mientras tengo la espalda erizada.

—Lo siento, ah. Lo siento —dice acariciándome con suavidad—. Eres tan… me pones tan caliente, que me cuesta con-controlarme ah ah, ¿te estoy las-lastimando?

—No… No, pero duele, espera, amm, espera que me acostumbre un poco… —Después de uno o dos minutos, que deben ser una tortura para él, hablo de nuevo—. Mu-muévete, pe-pero despacio.

Empieza a entender como es la cosa, y con la gran maestría y experiencia que debe tener comienza un vaivén con sus caderas, de manera lenta y pausada. Llega tan profundo en mí, que pronto siento que estoy ardiendo, el camino que trazan sus dedos me arde, todo mi cuerpo crepita, me estoy consumiendo. No sé en qué momento estoy rogando por más, y estás dispuesto a complacerme, realmente ahora lo estoy disfrutando mucho. Nuestros jadeos se entremezclan, las gotas de tu sudor impactan en mi piel, muerdo las sábanas para acallar un poco mi garganta que se está partiendo, es demasiado intenso, demasiado bueno, demasiado todo. Una mano tuya me agarra la garganta y yo llevo tus dedos a mi boca para lamerlos, eso te pone frenético y siento que me embiste con más fuerza, pero ya no me duele, más bien todo lo contrario.

Me abraza desde atrás y siento su boca sobre mi oído.

—Lee, Lee, Lee, aaah, tan rico, Lee, te deseo tanto, aaah… —Tu voz me hace alcanzar el clímax y no me importa manchar la cama, en este momento no me importa nada.

Como siempre te lleva un buen tiempo para finalmente llenarme de tu esencia. Caemos resoplando, más sucios que cuando volvimos del dique, y sin salir de mí me abrazas posesivamente.

— Me gustas tanto, Lee.

Giro mi cabeza lo máximo que puedo y nos besamos otra vez.

Después del desastre que hicimos, pongo a lavar las sábanas y tenemos que bañarnos de nuevo, esta vez por separado, de ninguna manera voy a arriesgarme de nuevo, tengo que cuidarme un poco, tener sexo con Eren es para niveles expertos, siento que me crujen las caderas. Luego que ya estamos cambiados y vestidos me invitas a cenar a un restaurante de comida japonesa, seeee, adoro el sushi.

—¿Al gatito le gustan los pescaditos? —Me dice con una sonrisa encantadora y le sonrío igual.

—Eren, la próxima vez que me llames gatito… te voy a arañar toda la cara —Me mira sorprendido pero creo que no se va a arriesgar, me rompe soberanamente las pelotas.

—Ok, ok, entendí, nada de gatito, pero no me digas veterano, me haces sentir como un viejo verde.

—¿No eres un viejo pervertido acaso? —Le digo mirándolo con malicia—. Planeaste todo eso de la ducha, ¿no? —Lo admite con una deslumbrante sonrisa. Justo empieza a sonar su celular. Atiende.

—Hola… Ah sí… bueno, yo lo busco… ¿Mmm? El martes, okey. No, ¿por qué?... —Suspira y su semblante cambia a uno serio—. Estoy cenando en un restaurante. No, no, nada que ver… con Levi… sí, él… —Supongo que es Mikasa, y al parecer ya sabe que estoy viviendo en su casa de campo—. Qué tonta eres… —Pero no lo dice como retándola, más bien como si le molestara lo que le acaba de decir—. Mmm… mmm… no sé, ¿por qué? ¿El miércoles? Entonces me los traigo a casa, ¿no? ¿Por qué no? Ajá… si, como sea… Okey, usa la tarjeta, la master, si puede ser… okey… adiós.

—¿Todo bien? —pregunto al verlo algo incómodo.

—Sí, tengo que buscar a Fary el martes de karate.

—No sabía qué hacía artes marciales.

—Sip, este año empezó, le gusta bastante y también me pidió que los cuide el miércoles en la casa del centro, que ella tiene una reunión hasta tarde o algo así. Me dijo que no los lleve a los chicos, que ella quiere volver y pasar algo de tiempo con ellos, que el otro finde me los deja a mi cargo.

—¡Qué bueno! —digo entusiasmado—. Ya los estaba extrañando.

—Sí, me gustaría verlos más seguido. ¿Te conté que se operó los pechos? —Lo miro sorprendido y niego con la cabeza ¿Qué la mujer hizo qué?

—Sí, hace como dos semanas, me llamó la atención, Mikasa nunca estuvo interesada en cirugías y esas cosas, de hecho siempre criticaba a sus amigas por eso. Hace un tiempo la noto extraña, no sé, como nunca habla conmigo no tengo idea qué se le cruzó por la cabeza. En fin.

Tomo disimuladamente un poco del sake que nos sirvieron, no quiero ponerme a hacer conjeturas, pero creo que está tratando de llamar la atención de Eren de nuevo, no sé, eso creo, mi instinto me falla muy pocas veces, e inevitablemente siento una punzada dolorosa en el pecho.

—Por cierto, le escribí a Hange hace unos días, él era uno de mis mejores amigos, de los que dejé de frecuentar por, bueno por Erwin. No me respondió de inmediato, lo conozco, calculo estaba algo herido, pero me respondió —No puedo dejar de sonreír, me hace muy feliz volver a ver a mi amigo.

—¿En serio? ¡Qué bien! —Me anima Eren.

—Así que capaz que lo veo este sábado, quedamos en ir a tomar algo por ahí.

—¿Por qué no lo invitas a casa? —¿Eeehh?—. Digo, si quieren salir salgan, pero bueno, tal vez quieras verlo antes. Escucha, Levi, ahora es nuestra casa, ¿entiendes?

Doctor, doctor, se me acaba de parar el corazón, ¿qué hago? Lo miro petrificado y me meto otro roll de sushi de camarón y aguacate.

—Quiero que dispongas también, a mí no me molesta para nada. Si es que quieres, claro.

—Bueno, la verdad, sí quería invitarlo, pero... —¿Cómo le explico esto?—. Mmm, Hange es, es… digamos que es una loca linda o sea, es como el estereotipo de gay que tienes en tu cabeza.

Eren me mira sorprendido y después sonríe.

—¿Es muy obvio?

—Eso sería quedarse corto, Hange es algo, impetuoso, falta que venga con una marquesina con luces led que digan "Soy re gay" —Eren se contagia de mi risa.

—¿Te hace bien, no? Invítalo, no me molesta, para nada…

—Bueno, aunque preferiría que viniera cuando no estén los chicos, hasta que lo conozcas, es un poco revoltoso, pero te juro que es un tipo genial. Él me ayudó mucho en el pasado.

—Bueno, esta semana los chicos van a venir el Jueves recién y se quedan para el finde, pregúntale si puede venir el Lunes o el Martes.

Agarro mi celu de inmediato, me late el corazón emocionado, ojalá me diga que sí, ojalá me diga que sí.

"Hangiu, my love, que haciendo?" —Le mando un whatsapp, me sorprende la rapidez con que me responde.

"Me amorrssshhh! Aquí, empolvándome, esta noche me dan duro contra el muro y tengo que estar bella, you?" —Me muero de la risa, lo leí hasta con su tono de voz y todo. Le respondo.

"Hey, me preguntaba si tienes un rato libre el lunes o el martes, para que vengas a la casa donde me estoy quedando ahora, digo… no puedo esperar para verte, sé que sueno como una maldita desesperada, pero probablemente esté desesperada… quiero verte pronto… Y de paso te preparo los panqueques que te gustaban tanto, si es que te gustan todavía…" —Pasan unos segundos y siento que se me revoluciona el estómago.

"Ok, Darling, voy a hacer tus sueños realidad… y sí me siguen gustando, en efecto, todo lo que me hagas me gusta. Por cierto, ¿en la casa de tu jefecito, eh?"

"Sep, en lo de Eren, ahora te paso un print de pantalla del google maps, avísame cuando vengas así aviso en la garita de seguridad… I laviu, bitch (emoticones de corazones)" —Me responde:

"Obveo, sé que no puedes vivir sin mí (emoticones de besos) Voy el Martes a las ocho, ¿kay?"

Es un poco temprano, pero puedo hacer horario corrido y retirarme antes, así que le confirmo:

"Siiiip, mi veeeedaaa, voy a poner el cronómetro en cuenta regresiva a partir de ya, ¡estoy más emocionado que nunca! Te amoooooo (emoticón de corazón)".

Me responde con un emoticón de guiño y un beso. Guardo el celular.

—Va a venir el Martes —Aviso a Eren con más alegría que perro con dos colas.

—Buenísimo, ¿no te molesta si comparto la cena con ustedes, no?

—Eren, es tu casa —Le digo como si fuera obvio—. ¿Cómo me va a molestar? Solo que ya te avisé que tienes que ser un poco tolerante, Hange es algo, descarado.

—Bueno, va a ser una experiencia interesante.

Terminamos de comer, me pasé, estoy lleno a reventar. Nos vamos entre risas a "nuestra casa", ¿no dijo él que era así? Hoy ha sido un día fantástico.

Salimos del restaurante y siento el llanto de lo que parece ser un gatito, así que me detengo y empiezo a mirar.

—¿Qué pasa? —dice Eren que ya se había adelantado algunos pasos.

—Ssshh, escuchá, está por aquí —Busco entre unos arbustos y lo encuentro, es un gatito bebé, y que está solito. Una pequeña bolita blanca y mojada, no sé dónde se habrá mojado. Meto la mano y lo levanto, el gatito llora y llora—. Pobre cosita —digo mientras la acaricio y se refriega instintivamente, me rompe el corazón, ¿hace cuánto que lo abandonaron? No veo a otros, ni a ningún gato cerca, si se queda ahí solito se lo va a comer un perro o se va a morir—. No podemos dejarlo aquí, está en peligro —Le digo a Eren que se acerca y lo mira con curiosidad. Sé que a Mikasa no le gustan los animales, pero no lo puedo dejar—. ¿Lo podemos llevar? Prometo que lo atiendo y le busco una casa para vivir, es que, es tan pequeño.

—Eres un blando —dice Eren con una sonrisa—. Bueno, está bien, tráelo. Pero lo atiendes y le buscas un hogar, ¿ok?

—Prometido.

Nos subimos y el minino se queda dormido sobre mi regazo. Cuando llegamos la pongo en mi pieza y ayudo a Eren a descargar el auto, después con agua tibia baño al recién llegado, que resultó ser recién llegada, y la seco con secador, me muero de la risa ante las caras que hace, al principio se asusta pero ahora juega con el aire caliente. La dejo sobre la toalla y me voy a la cocina a buscar comida para ella.

—Parece que alguien te está siguiendo —Nota Eren y me doy vuelta para ver como la gatita viene por detrás de mí—. Entre gatos se entienden, ¿no?

Lo miro con seriedad, pero camino a la heladera, saco la leche y caliento un poco en una taza, mientras tomo un bife de pechuga de pollo y lo pongo en la plancha. Levanto a la gatita y la acaricio, empieza a ronronear, es la cosita más tierna que vi en mi vida, le voy un beso. Eren se acerca y la acaricia también.

—Qué linda —dice.

Se la dejo un rato a su cuidado mientras termino de prepararle el pollo, se lo pico chiquito y se lo pongo en un plato pequeño, mientras en un cuenco al lado le pongo la leche tibia. Come bastante. Mientras Eren y yo bebemos una copa de vino, ya lo tengo encima de nuevo dándome besos en el cuello ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho?, que el jefe tuviera tanta energía. Lo esquivo un poco, no me faltan ganas, pero uno tiene que hacerse desear de vez en cuando, me encanta que me ruegue, ver sus ataques cuando empieza a desesperarse.

—Bueno, mientras se quede aquí hay que ponerle un nombre —Le digo a Eren mientras lo miro seductor, sabe que lo estoy manipulando y mira a la gatita.

—Si le vas a poner nombre es porque quieres que se quede, ¿no?

—No, bueno, a mí me gustaría adoptarla, si me dejas cuidarla después me la llevo a vivir conmigo.

—¿Qué ya estás pensando en irte? —dice mirándome preocupado.

—No, bueno, pero no voy a vivir para siempre aquí… —Me pregunto cómo caímos en esta conversación tan incómoda. Lo miro, me acerco sin quitarle la vista de encima y mordisqueo sus labios tentadoramente—. Esmeralda —Largo al fin y me mira confundido—. Que se llame Esmeralda.

—¿Esmeralda como la gitana? —dice susurrando sobre mis labios.

—Esmeralda, como tus ojos… —Y nos fundimos en un profundo beso—. Vamos a la cama —pido tirando de la manga de su remera.

—¿Aquí abajo?

—Esta señorita —digo señalando a Esmeralda—. No va a querer quedarse sola, y se va poner a llorar si no nos escucha cerca, así que por hoy nos vamos a tener que quedar abajo. Además si hace pis u otra cosa en la alfombra de arriba va a ser un problema. Vamos.

—¿El gatito sigue hambriento? —dice abrazándome desde atrás y yo solo me sonrío.

—Eres un idiota.

Nos metemos entre las sábanas, la verdad tengo sueño, pero Eren exige una ronda más, así que dejo que me empiece a besar, estoy de espaldas, prácticamente desnudo, resoplando gentilmente ante las caricias de este adonis. Está algo obsesionado con mis tetillas, tal vez porque tengo un piercing en una. No me molesta, dejo que haga lo que quiera, pero empieza a bajar y no se detiene, me pregunto si él sería capaz… tal vez no, es demasiado pronto, aunque me encantaría. Efectivamente, después de entretenerse con mi ombligo vuelve a subir, aunque mi erección le estaba rozando el cuello y yo no puedo evitar largar una risita. Se levanta y me mira curioso.

—¿Qué pasa? —Me dice, está tan lindo, resoplando, con la boca brillosa y las mejillas encendidas.

—Nada, nada ¿tanto miedo te da? Porque no muerde —No quiero hacerlo sufrir… bueno, un poquito, ja.

—¿Miedo? —Miro hacia mi hombría y Eren se pone nervioso, entonces yo me retuerzo de la risa, es muy hilarante.

—Ya, ya está, no te preocupes, déjame a mí —digo mientras intento incorporarme, pero Eren está serio y me empuja por el pecho.

—No, no tengo miedo.

—Hey, no te lo tomes así —digo meloso mientras trato de acercarme para besarlo—. Es broma, broma, no necesito eso, ven.

—No, espera, si puedo —¿Y después me dicen terco a mí?

—Eren —Lo llamo con algo de fuerza—. Basta, ya está, lo hagamos en otro momento, ahora yo quiero sentirte, ¿sí? —Deslizo mis piernas al costado de su cadera para distraerlo, pero él sigue serio.

—Déjame intentarlo, ¿ok? Quiero que disfrutes también.

—¿Y te parece que no disfruto? Los vecinos de mi departamento deben haber llamado al 911 por ruidos molestos con los alaridos que me arrancaste. No seas estúpido, me gusta de cualquier manera, mientras sea contigo —Pero me mira con seriedad, uuugghhh, bien, haz lo que quieras—. Ok, no te fuerces, de verdad, yo no lo necesito.

Ya no me dice nada, se incorpora y empieza a besarme de nuevo, está tan determinado que me hace sentir un poco culpable de habérselo sugerido. Cierro los ojos y me concentro en su maravilloso toque, me agarra desprevenido cuando acaricia mi hombría, sus manos son algo callosas y eso vuelve el toque más erótico, realmente no necesito demasiado, soy naturalmente excitable. Siento como sigue frotándome deliciosamente y está mirando fijamente a mi entrepierna, una serie de sensaciones me atacan, entre ellas algo de vergüenza.

—H-Hey… ya fue suficiente, ya me tienes erecto, vamos, ven, quiero sentirte —Pero ninguna de mis palabras sirven, se agacha y lo pone en su boca y yo tengo que morder la sábana para no gritar emocionado, ¡realmente lo va a hacer! Lo lame torpemente, mientras siento su aliento caliente deslizarse por mi sensible piel, lo aprieta y lo vuelve a poner en su boca y…

—¡Auch! —Siento un rayo de dolor atravesarme la espalda.

—Pe-perdón —Me dice—. ¿Qué, qué?

—¡Tus dientes, con un demonio! —Trato de controlarme un poco, pero me arde—. Tie-tienes que envolver tus dientes con tus labios, abre más la-la boca, o si no vas a lastimarme —Le doy otra oportunidad, aunque no quiero, o se va a traumar.

—Oh, perdón —Admite avergonzado y vuelve a su tarea para hacerla con mayor delicadeza.

Ahora se siente un poco mejor, aunque todavía me arde, siento que se atraganta y tose, ja, ja, ja, me gustaría despanzurrarme de la risa, pero no, sin traumas, sin traumas, póker face, póker face.

—Hey, tranquilo, no lo lleves tan atrás, es tu primera vez… sólo ponlo hasta la mitad y chúpalo con suavidad, cuidado con los dientes.

Va siguiendo mis instrucciones y empiezo a sentirme más y más excitado, verlo en esa posición, peleando contra sí mismo, sólo para complacerme, es suficiente para hacerme delirar. Es la peor mamada que me han hecho, pero le pongo un 6 por el esfuerzo, aunque puedo disfrutar una que otra caricia. Cuando pienso que ha sido suficiente, lo empujo con sutileza y lo atraigo hasta mi rostro

—Suficiente, ven, deja que un experto te enseñe.

...

Realmente fue una noche espectacular, me duele la espalda terriblemente, pero despertar desnudo en los brazos de Eren hacen que cualquier dolor desaparezca. Escucho a la gatita llorando, con pesar me desprendo de mi amor y me deslizo para vestirme rápidamente con lo primero que encuentro y me pongo mis pantuflas, Esmeralda hizo sus cositas a un costado de la cama. Agarro papel higiénico y limpio todo, antes de levantarla y llevármela a la cocina. Le vuelvo a dar leche tibia y más pollo, es un amorcito. De paso pongo la pava, miro la hora, las ocho de la mañana de un domingo hermoso, va a salir el sol de nuevo.

Estoy sacando las tazas cuando oigo ruidos afuera, saco la cabeza por la mirilla de vidrio a un costado de la puerta y veo a Mikasa entrando, whatssss? Rápidamente pongo el pasador en la puerta, es lo único que se me ocurre y corro como flecha para despertar a Eren, me resbalo en el camino y caigo encima de él.

—¡Eren, Eren, despierta! ¡Es Mikasa, está por entrar! ¡Vamos, muévete!

Semi dormido se pone de pie y agarro su ropa para estrellarla contra su pecho y que se la lleve, lo empujo contra las escaleras y ya sentimos que empieza a golpear fuerte al ver que no puede abrir con su llave. Apenas alcanzo a esconder a Esmeralda y su comida en mi baño y salgo corriendo para abrirle.

—Ho-Hola Mikasa —digo mientras trato de que no se note mi respiración asustada. Antes de saludarme me dedica una mirada molesta y me mira de arriba abajo.

—Ah, hola —dice entrando impetuosamente, casi me tira si no es porque atiné a correrme—. ¿Sigues aquí? ¿Levi, no?

Cierto, no nos conocíamos personalmente.

—Ah, sí, soy yo. Sí, por ahora sigo aquí… Eh, ¿quieres un café?

—Más tarde —dice y se gira, no sin antes mirarme por encima de su hombro y preguntarme—. Esa… ¿no es una camiseta de Eren? —Oh, my God! Me miro y tiene razón, en el apuro me la puse sin darme cuenta.

—Aaah —Me río nerviosamente—, tienes razón, ¡ups! Me confundí al tomarla del canasto de la ropa, ya me cambio.

Sin volver a mirarme se va escaleras arriba, ¡Fuck! ¿A ésta mujer la sacaron de Frozen o algo así? Qué tipa más fría, me voy a la cocina a apagar la tetera y volver a mi cuarto. Me acuesto de nuevo, todavía se siente el calorcito de Eren. ¿A qué habrá venido? Bueno, a ver a Eren eso es obvio. Me siento un poco inquieto, parece que no le caí bien.

Después de varios minutos que parecen horas escucho algunos gritos arriba, ¿están discutiendo? Por las dudas no voy a salir hasta que se vaya, ¿se irá? Quiero café. Me siento en la cama y pronto siento ruidos en la cocina. Salgo cautelosamente, es ella que está por hacer el desayuno o algo así. Se gira y me ve.

—¿Ya desayunaste? —Me pregunta.

—No, no todavía, recién me levanto —Me acerco despacio—. Puedo hacer café batido, si gustas.

—Bueno, dale, necesito uno justo ahora —Está molesta es obvio.

Mientras bato el café la miro disimuladamente, está bellísima, con una blusa de algo así como seda de un rosa suave, con un generoso escote, un buen push up que marca sus redondas formas, un jean celeste que parece acariciar sus caderas, y un par de estiletos rojo furioso, con una chaquetita de hilo de color negro, es una belleza. ¿Quién en su sano juicio se levanta un domingo encandilando todo a su paso? Sí, ella, Mikasa.

Reparto el batido en tres tazas, la fucsia, que amo usar, se la voy a dejar a ella, creo que es suya. Eren aparece vestido y con un semblante no muy bueno, ¿qué habrá pasado? Le acerco la taza de café humeante y otra para ella, me está mirando mucho, ¿acaso le gusto?

—Gracias —dice de forma cortante Eren, y creo que es mejor que me retire, agarro mi taza y un par de tostadas, pero Mikasa me llama.

—¿Adónde vas, Levi? Ven, comparte la mesa con nosotros.

—Ah, eh, bu-bueno —Me siento en el otro extremo y el ambiente es tenso, teeeenso—. ¿Los chicos? —pregunto para decir algo y romper el silencio abrumador.

—Con los abuelos —responde Mikasa—. ¿Y tú? ¿No vas a almorzar con tu familia?

Eren le lanza una mirada reprobatoria.

—Ah, la verdad es que no tengo parientes cerca, no los veo hace mucho, así que… pero seguro salgo a comer algo afuera.

—¿No tienes casa?

—Mikasa —lLe reclama Eren.

—Tú no me cuentas nada, ¿así que está mal que yo pregunte? Esta es mi casa también, y quiero saber quién vive y quién no.

—Y-yo tengo un departamento, pero tuve problemas con, con un vecino y bueno, vine aquí unos días para evitar…

—Días, ya van más de dos meses —Ah, qué bien lleva el control.

—Discúlpame, no quise ser una molestia yo-

—No me malinterpretes —Me corta en seco— No me molesta, para nada, prefiero que tú estés aquí y no una de las amantes de Eren.

—¡Mikasa, basta! —dice mi jefe mientras la mira molesto. Si supiera…—. ¿A qué viniste? ¿A provocarme? ¿A controlarme?

—Eehh, permiso, mejor me voy —digo incómodo.

—Espera, Levi —Vuelve a retenerme la mujer—. Quiero que me digas la verdad ¿Quién vino anoche? ¿Estela, la pelirroja de la panadería, o Erika la rubia flojita de la floristería? ¿Quién?

Me quedo helado, ni idea de esos nombres.

—Na-nadie… Eren no Salió anoche, antenoche tampoco.

—¿Qué raro, no? Digo, antes no veías las horas de poner tus patitas en la calle ¿y ahora no sales? —Le dice a Eren agresivamente y luego me mira a mí—. Y tú lo cubres porque es tu jefe, obvio.

—No le hables así a Levi, el problema es conmigo, ya deja de hacerme pasar vergüenza.

Estoy nervioso, muy, me estoy muriendo de los nervios. Así que me levanto y agarro el paquete de cigarros que quedó en la mesada para encender uno.

—¿Estás fumando en MI cocina? —Me giro y veo la mirada iracunda de Mikasa—. Por si no lo sabes, te aviso, está prohibido fumar dentro de la casa, ¿tú se lo permites? —Regaña a Eren, apago el cigarro y me voy, too much.

Me meto dentro de las sábanas y los escucho discutir otro tanto, hasta que siento la puerta de entrada ser cerrada con fuerza. Al rato la puerta de la pieza se abre y Eren se mete conmigo, suspirando largo. Me giro y lo miro.

—¿Estás bien?

—Ahora sí —dice mientras me abraza. No voy a decirle más nada, me acurruco en su pecho y me vuelvo a dormir.

.

By Luna de Acero… acurrucada también…


	7. Felicidad Compartida

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Lo prometido es deuda. Aquí ya está la actualización y la próxima para el jueves... no voy a ceder a los spoilers, peeeeroooo... ya van a comenzar los problemitas... Buaaano, espero les guste y me deleiten como siempre con sus bellísimos comentarios. Una pregunta que quiero hacerles desde hace rato, les gustan las personalidades de nuestros hermosos? Recuerden que nosotros accedemos a los sentimientos y pensamientos de Levi, pero por fuera no es tan expresivo, aún no le dijo a Eren que le gustaba, ténganlo en cuenta. Besis, bye.
> 
> Disclaimer: Los nombres de los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Isayama Hajime, los utilizo sin fines de lucro en una historia original y que tiene derechos reservados en mi país, ésta es sólo una adaptación.
> 
> Advertencia: CUIDADO LEERRRRRR! Para los que no saben: Hange Zoe es un personaje al cual Isayama no le ha definido género, es decir, en criollo, no se sabe si es hombre o mujer, aunque en el animé (por un tema de doblaje y sonido) decidieron darle un rol femenino. Pero en este fic: HANGE SERÁ HOMBRE. Si no se sienten a gusto con la idea, por favor no continúen leyendo, ya que será un personaje fuerte y en extremo valioso. Bien, fin del comunicado, hay algo de lime, eso es todo.

.

.

**_"Aunque sea a escondidas, me hace feliz ver que me muestras_ **

**_lo que no te atreves a mostrarle a nadie"_ **

**_Anónimo_ **

.

.

Tocan la puerta, miro la hora, ocho menos cinco, es jodidamente puntual igual que yo, o lo hace porque sabe que a mí me gusta así. Voy corriendo y abro. Ahí está mi hermano adorado, con un trajecito como el que uso para el trabajo, la camisa con los tres primeros botones desprendidos y ese aire arrogante que no lo abandona, me mira y se le iluminan los ojos.

—¡Mi amorrrssshhhhh! —Salta y me abraza poniendo sus largas piernas alrededor de mi cintura, casi me voy al piso por su impetuosidad considerando que además me lleva casi una cabeza de alto, me besa toda la cara con frenesí y al fin me da un pico en los labios para estrangularme de nuevo con su abrazo.

—¡Te extrañeeee, perrraaaa de mierdaaaaaa!

Agradezco a todos los santos que Eren no esté aquí, porque va a creer cualquier cosa.

—Y yo a ti, vida, pero bájate que me están temblando las piernas.

Se baja y me vuelve a abrazar, Hange comienza a lloriquear un poco y debo admitir que me emociona un poco.

—¡Pensé que no te iba a ver más! —¡Cómo extrañé esa voz chillona y aguda!

—Ven a la cocina que estoy preparando la cena.

—¿Qué vamos a comer de rico?

—Paella —digo sonriéndole.

—¡My favourite! ¡Thank you, Darling! ¿Qué casita, eh? —dice echando una mirada alrededor.

—Ah, es de mi Jefe, me estoy quedando aquí por ahora. ¿Está linda, no?

—¿Linda? ¡Es asombrosa, bitch! Te acomodaste re bien.

—No te confundas, es provisorio, yo no voy a vivir para siempre aquí, es hasta que venda el departamento y compre otra cosa.

—¿Y por qué lo vas a vender?

—Porque quiero sacarme de encima a Erwin, quiero irme lejos, donde no me encuentre.

—Amore, estamos en una fucking city de millones de habitantes, si el bastardo te quiere encontrar te encuentra.

—Bueno, como sea, ya se apareció varias veces por allá, y la última casi nos matamos. Si puedo hacer algo para perderme, aunque sea un rato, lo haré, y no me vayas a decir "te lo dije", te lo prohíbo.

—Te lo mereces, perra, pero está bien, no vine a torturarte, vine a disfrutarte. ¿Y qué onda con tu Jefe bondadoso?

—Eren —Le aclaro—. Nada, eso me permite quedarme por mi seguridad.

—O sea, pasemos en limpio, sabe lo de Erwin y todo el tema, ¿éste es que se peleó con la mujer?

—Yeah…

—¿Éste es el que te gusta, mmm?

—Sí, y él también me dijo que yo le gusto.

—¡Aaaahhh! —Pega un grito que me sobresalta, le sirvo un vaso de coca zero—. Ya me cuentas todos los detalles, perra, toooodoosssss.

—Eren va a venir a cenar, yo te cuento, pero me vas a jurar que te vas a portar bien cuando esté aquí, ¿ok? Ya le hable de ti, él me sugirió que te invitara, así que no lo maltrates.

—¡Desgraciada! Apenas llegué y ya estás dandome órdenes. Dame los detalles, vamos, suelta el puchero.

Le tengo que contar, aunque le digo la verdad a medias, si Hangiu se entera que estoy enamorado de Eren me va a quemar la cabeza, lo conozco, así que por lo pronto solo le digo que nuestra relación aparte de la laboral es de algo así como amantes.

—Mmm, no te creo nada, bitch, tú no te vas con cualquiera así nomás. Pero bueno, hace mucho que no te veo, no quiero empezar peleando. ¿Al menos folla bien?

—Ufff, impresionante, tiene una energía tremenda, siempre que lo hacemos quedo fulminado. Pero ahora cuéntame de ti, quiero saber toooodoooo.

—Puuufff, estaría como dos días seguidos sin parar, así que sólo te voy a contar de mi situación actual. Me estoy comiendo un papacito que es una ricura, lástima que sea bien pendejo.

—¿De cabeza o de edad?

—De los dos, Luke, tiene diecinueve.

—Ooooyeee, eres un asalta cunas.

—No soy tan viejo, además cuando me produzco parezco un *pendex _(*se refiere a un joven, a un pendejo)_ , él creía que no tenía más de 20. Le hice lo que quise, y después volvió por más, así que… que se la aguante. Hey, tengo hambre —Le paso unas tostaditas con una mayonesa de ajo que hice previamente—. ¡Ay, eres un ángel!

Nos compenetramos tanto en la charla, nos reímos a más no poder, y la hora vuela hasta que sentimos el ruido de la puerta de calle. Me apresuro a recibirlo, Hange sale por detrás, lo saludo formalmente mientras se lo presento.

—Eren, te presento a mi mejor amigo, mi hermano del alma, Hange, Hange, Eren.

—¡Hola, hola! —Suelta con su voz chillona—. Mmm, qué lindo eres Eren—Y eso que le dije que se porte bien, maldito—. Y que casa tan hermosa tienes.

—Ah, gracias —dice mi Jefe sonriendo forzadamente—. Mmm, qué buen aroma —agrega cambiando de tema.

—Levito hizo paella, tiene una pinta bárbara —Levito, ese apodo que amo, lo había olvidado.

Caminamos a la cocina. Y le lanzo "mi mirada especial" a Hangiu, que me mira son esa sonrisita diabólica, oh, no se va a portar mal, lo sé.

Pongo la mesa, lleno unas copas de vino para Eren y para mí, para Hangiu coca zero, no le gusta el vino. Sirvo los platos, los decoré y acomodé los mariscos como para que estuvieran dignos de una revista de chefs, estoy muy contento con mi desempeño.

—¡Bravo, mi amor! —dice Hange emocionado y Eren lo mira de reojo ante ese apelativo, pero no dice nada—. ¿Me das en la boca? —Me suelta zalamero mientras me mira con sus ojitos color almendra entrecerrados y la abre sugestivamente.

—Hange, no eres un bebé —digo tratando de mantener la seriedad, Eren mira su plato y come, pero se nota que está molesto.

Me estoy poniendo nervioso, tal vez no fue muy buena idea traerlo para aquí. Trago saliva y sirvo un poco en la cuchara y lo deslizo en su boca, mejor le doy el gusto o no va a dejar de fastidiarme.

—Mmm… me encanta cuando me lo das, mi amorrsshh… —Ya tenía que poner esa voz de gata en celo, lo está haciendo a propósito, así que sin mucha sutileza lo pateo en la tibia debajo de la mesa, da un respingo y me mira molesto.

—¿Qué tal la reunión? —hablo cambiando de tema mirando a Eren, levanta apenas la cabeza y me lanza una mirada furiosa, wow, nunca me había mirado así.

—Normal. Aburrida, como todas —responde escuetamente.

—Ya les dije a los chicos que Levito volvió al ruedo —habla Hange sin prestarle atención a Eren, como si no existiera—. ¡Este finde salimos! Ponte hermoso y te paso a buscar, ahora tengo mi propio auto. Bah, mejor dicho, ponte más hermoso de lo que eres normalmente. ¿Me das más?

—Come por tu cuenta, no seas caprichoso —digo regañándolo, ya me está cansando.

—Buuuu, Levito ya no me quiere —¡Dios! Apenas estemos solos lo voy a matar.

—Toma —Cedo mientras lo atraganto con una cucharada llena, a ver si eso lo calla un rato—. ¿Te gustó, Eren? —pregunto con cautela.

—Está delicioso, te salió muy bien —Ya se relajó un poco, pufff, menos mal.

—Levito hace todo más que bien, tiene virtudes por donde se lo mire. Te extrañe tanto, mi corazón —dice suplicante y entornando las pestañas mientras pone su mano encima de la mía— Es tan duro dormir solito sin tu calor.

—Bueno, ya, tranquilo, ¿qué va a pensar Eren? —digo para aclarar las cosas.

—Oh, ¿te molesta Eren? —pregunta y yo quiero clavarle la cuchara en el ojo y arrancárselo.

Mi jefe solo lo mira con seriedad. Hangiu se ríe abiertamente, se pone de pie y me abraza desde atrás mientras me deja un beso en el cuello y mira a Eren sugestivamente.

—No tienes que preocuparte de nada, Eren-love —Encima ya lo llama como si lo conociera de toda la vida—. Levito y yo nunca vamos a ser una pareja, aunque a mí me hubiera encantado, pero pasa que ambas somos unas pasivas bárbaras —luego me muerde el lóbulo de la oreja.

—Bueno, bueno, ve a sentarte —Le ordeno sacándomelo de encima.

—¡Mi amorrshhh! —Dice con su voz aguda—. Te pusiste todo colorado, ¿te gustó? Te lo hago de nuevo.

—Nooo, no seas molesto, siéntate y termina tu plato.

—Tch, está bien —dice sentándose e inflando los cachetes, lo amo, pero justo ahora me está dando vergüenza ajena, Eren come y no opina nada.

Empieza a sonar el celular de Hangiu, _Madonna_ canta _"Music"_ , recordé que es fanático de esa reina. Atiende.

—¿Aló, aló?... —Tapa el auricular y me dice "Es el pendejo"—. No, darling, hoy estoy ocupado, estoy cenando frente a un adonis que amo con todo mi corazón, neeeee, no es esa clase de amor… no te pongas melodramático, sabes que odio las novelas… ajá —Pincha un camarón y come—. Ju… no sé, neeee, bueno, tal vez… Hoy no… No, no…. No me vas a convencer… Bueno yo no soy una alcancía, bebé, y hoy no me pinta el humor, así de simple… ajá, ajá… que lindo, pero no. Whatever… bye… —Corta—. Levito, vas a tener que compensarme, acabo de dejar ir a mi chico por ti… haz que valga la pena —Empieza a comer por su cuenta y yo lo agradezco.

—¿De dónde se conocen? —pregunta Eren con tranquilidad.

—De cuando éramos jovencitos, nos conocimos y nos juntamos, desde entonces siempre nos dimos una mano el uno a otro —dice y me lanza un beso al aire, yo le guiño un ojo.

—¿Y qué pasó, porque se distanciaron?

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué te responda Levi? —dice pasándome la pelota.

—Te dije, Erwin era demasiado celoso y no quería que frecuentara a mis amigos.

—¿Contigo no voy a tener ese problema o sí? —pregunta Hange a Eren y yo me atraganto.

—¡Cof, cof, cof! —Ambos me ayudan a reponerme y Eren me alcanza un vaso con agua, se me caen las lágrimas del ahogo—. Gra-gracias.

—No, yo no le prohíbo esas cosas a Levi —finalmente responde y me sorprende un poco—. Quiero que él esté lo más feliz y cómodo posible.

—Aawww, que dulce —Agrega Hange y por un rato no causa más problemas.

Empieza a contarnos sobre su trabajo, que es en una casa reconocida de electrodomésticos, está como supervisor y nos cuenta anécdotas divertidas de las quejas de los clientes y de los empleados. La verdad que nos reímos muchísimo, está dándole su aprobación a Eren o eso creo.

—Entonces, le dije, señora usted no necesita un lavarropas, necesita un marido nuevo —Eren y yo estallamos en carcajadas—, y el viejo me miró tipo, what the fuck este pendejo? Pero la señora me dio la razón.

Después me ayuda a levantar todo y lavar los platos, Eren prende un cigarro, hice postre, pero la verdad estamos llenos a reventar, así que ofrezco un café que aceptan con gusto.

—Cafecito batido de mi Levito —dice Hange abrazándome por la cintura, aprovechando que es un poco más alto que yo, así que se tiene que agachar un poco y pone su cara contra mi cuello, otra vez Eren mira amenazadoramente.

—Hey, no me aprietes tanto — Le recrimino y lo codeo.

—¿Por qué no? ¡Eres mío! —Luego mira a Eren, Hangiu eres un mal chico, malo, malo—. ¿No crees que hacemos una linda pareja?

—No —responde Eren y lo miro sorprendido, pero Hangiu solo se ríe—. Discúlpame pero… ¿puedes soltarlo?

Hange me libera y yo me quiero meter dentro del horno. Rápidamente sirvo las tazas y dispongo todo en la isla. Eren prende un cigarrillo y me lo pasa.

—Gracias —Hange sigue todos nuestros movimientos sin perderse detalle.

—¿Eres celoso, Eren?

—Mucho —contesta sin atisbos de duda mi Jefe.

Hangiu se pone de pie y se sienta en mi falda mientras me abraza del cuello.

—Quiero mimos, de mi Levito, ¿Recuerdas esa vez que terminamos desnudos en tu cama?

—Pero no pasó nada, vuelve a tu silla idiota, eres pesado como la mierda —digo empujándolo con fuerza, me arden las mejillas, maldito pelilargo, Hange siempre le gustó usarlo por debajo de los hombros y lo lleva atado en una prolija coleta alta.

—Juuuuu, ya voy, no me maltrates, precioso —Se sienta en su silla y bebe el café con tranquilidad—. ¿Y qué hacen aquí para matar el tiempo?

—Jugamos al ajedrez —Le contesto—, miramos pelis, o leemos un libro, o bebemos vino, o…

—¿Tienen sexo furioso y sucio? —Lo miro mientras siento que la mandíbula se desprende y se estrella contra el piso—. Perdón, perdón, le prometí a mi amorsh que iba a portarme bien y estoy siendo un desubicado total… Aunque realmente espero que tengan sexo furioso y sucio —Agrega por lo bajo pero Eren lo escucha perfectamente.

—Buenoooo —Lo freno mirándolo asesinamente, pero me sorprende ver a Eren riéndose y hasta Hange lo mira sorprendido también.

El veterano se levanta, se acerca y me agarra de la cara para besarme con ganas. Todo en frente de mi amigo del alma. Después se va asentar, da una pitada larga y mirándolo a los ojos, dice:

—Sí, también.

...

Después que Hange se va, pico de por medio en la despedida que se hace fuera de la casa, lejos de Eren, me susurra al oído un "te lo dejé a punto de ebullición, dame las gracias después" y guiñándome un ojo se sube a su Ford Ka negro. Vuelvo adentro arrastrando los pies, estoy cansado y con sueño. Apenas paso el umbral Eren me espera de pie y con los brazos cruzados.

—Oh, bueno, te pido disculpas, Eren, la verdad es que Hange buscaba incomodarte, él es así-

No me deja terminar que me besa de manera salvaje acorralándome contra la puerta. Empieza a sacarme la ropa con desesperación.

—Espera, Er-, pará, aquí no, vamos a la ca-Aaahhh —Se arrodilla y pone toda mi hombría en su boca, me toma completamente desprevenido—. Es-espera, aaaah, Eren, por… aaahhh, por favor, aahh —Esta vez lo hace con ganas y hace que me tiemblen las piernas, sube uno de mis muslos y lo coloca sobre su hombro para tener mejor acceso, mientras se moja unos dedos y empieza a prepararme con velocidad. ¡Mierda! Nunca lo vi tan desesperado.

—M-más des-despacio, rayos —Le tengo que tirar del cabello con fuerza para alejar un poco su boca, si sigue succionándome así me va a hacer acabar y todavía no quiero, me da vuelta con brusquedad y me agarra del trasero para abrir mis nalgas y hundir su rostro—. ¡No, no, detente! —aunque estoy preparado, me da algo de vergüenza estar tan expuesto, pero ya estoy muy caliente a estas alturas, así que cierro los ojos y me dejo arrastrar por la lascivia. Eren está completamente desinhibido.

Arremete contra mi entrada haciéndome delirar, hasta que lo siento ponerse de pie y abrir su cinto con rapidez, apenas se libera comienza a presionar su falo sin miramientos, trato de relajarme pero está siendo muy bruto realmente.

—Des-despacio —Le suplico con la voz quebrada.

—¡No! —dice casi con bronca, y me da un escalofrío.

Entra rudamente en mí y lanzo un grito agónico, pero no se detiene empuja y empuja hasta estar por completo en mí, siento que las piernas no me sostienen y me voy al suelo, él se viene conmigo sin salir de mí, pasa una mano debajo de mi vientre para levantar un poco mis caderas, es increíble la fuerza que tiene, trato de apoyarme en mis palmas y rodillas y pronto lo siento bombeándome como si se le fuera la vida en ello.

—Aaah, aaah, Ere-por, aaahh, por favor, me du-duele, ¡duele, mierda!

Ya lo digo casi con un sollozo, por lo que merma un poco la velocidad aunque no se detiene, con su otro brazo sobre mi pecho me levanta un poco y apoyando su boca en mi nuca me muerde bastante duro.

—¡Aaarggh! —Me quejo, pero a estar alturas no sé si me gusta o no, estoy confundido, me hace acordar a cuando Erwin me obligaba y eso me revuelve la panza, así que no puedo evitar que se me escape sollozo con fuerza, y recién entonces mis lágrimas parecen hacerlo reaccionar.

—¡Ahh, Ahh! Le… Levi… Levi… perdóname, ¿estás bien? Perdón —dice abrazándome y apoyando su cara en uno de mis hombros.

—N-no… no me gusta así… —Suelto en un hilo de voz, pero con una mano trato de tocar su cabello—. Más… suave… por favor… —Me besa un poco en la boca y luego empieza a besarme el cuello, en esos lugares que sabe son mi debilidad,.

Empiezo a relajarme de nuevo, con una de sus manos me empieza a masturbar deliciosamente, está intentado revertir la situación y vaya si lo está logrando. Suspiro pesado y nuevamente empiezo a sentir sus embestidas, pero ahora son tranquilas, lentas y profundas, empiezo a convulsionar.

—Mmm… aaah, sí… ahí… ahí… Eren… —El dolor empieza a disiparse, y me estoy dejando llevar. Pronto somos un desastre de jadeos y gemidos, hasta que no aguanto más y me vengo de cara al piso, resoplando agotado, a los pocos segundos Eren acaba con un gruñido ronco. Sale despacio y yo trato de arrodillarme. Miro a Eren sobre mi hombro y veo que está consternado mirando mi trasero—. ¿Qué, qué pasa? —pregunto mientras trato de taparme con la remera, no sé qué mirará tanto.

—Y-yo… te… te lastimé…

Me toco un poco y miro mi mano, tengo los fluidos de Eren y algo de sangre, apenas unas gotas, no es algo de consideración.

—A veces pasa, no es nada grave, no te preocupes, pero es por esto que siempre te digo que tienes que ser un poco más suave. Mañana ya voy a estar bien —O al menos eso espero.

Eren agacha la cabeza y se larga a llorar. Me limpio la mano en mis pantalones y me acerco.

—Hey, hey —digo bajando sus manos y dándole besos cortos en el rostro—. No es grave, tranquilo, no es para tanto, voy a estar bien, ahora me doy una ducha y mañana estoy como nuevo.

—¡Perdón! —Me abraza contra su pecho y me besa la frente, pobre, se siente tan culpable, aunque está bien que se sienta un poco así, pero tampoco es para morirse—. No podía pensar, yo, odio que otros te toquen… nunca me pasó esto, lo siento., no lo voy a volver a hacer. No te voy a lastimar de nuevo te lo juro — Sus lágrimas me mojan la frente, le devuelvo el abrazo.

—Tranquilo, mi amor…

¿Eeeeehh? ¿Mi preciosa boca acaba de decir lo que mis preciosos oídos acaban de escuchar? Me quedo de piedra y Eren también, se le terminaron las lágrimas, todo. Me aleja un poco agarrándome de los hombros y me mira sorprendido.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Que te quedes tranquilo, no te sientas mal a ve-

—No, ¿cómo me llamaste?

Me quedo mudo, no sé qué decir.

—Por favor, dímelo de nuevo, dilo.

—Mi… ¿mi amor? —Me besa desesperado y yo me siento en la gloria.

—De nuevo —Me pide contra mi boca.

—Eren, mi amor… —Me abraza con tanta fuerza que creo que me va a partir—. Eeehh, Eren, ayúdame a ponerme de pie, ¿sí?, me quiero bañar.

—Ah, sí, sí… —Me dice y se acomoda la ropa para ayudarme. Estoy algo tembloroso—. Te llevo al baño —Ofrece tratando de levantarme en vilo.

—¡No, no me jodas! Si puedo caminar, bueno más o menos. Me baño y vamos a dormir, ¿sí? Pero en mi pieza, no creo que pueda subir las jodidas escaleras.

—Perdóname —Tiene cara de cachorro regañado.

—Ya fue, no te amargues por tan poca cosa, bueno —digo y medio cojeando llego a mi baño, como puedo me ducho, me seco y me pongo el pijama, Eren está fumando y ya está metido en la pieza, prendió el aire acondicionado, está algo frío—. ¿Prendiste el aire? —digo sentándome en la cama con cuidado, aún me arde un poco por dentro.

—Sí, es para que podamos dormir abrazados.

Me da algunas pitadas de su cigarro, lo apaga y hacemos cucharita, me giro y busco su pecho.

—¿Me lo decís de nuevo? —Me susurra.

—Eres un idiota —digo y lo oigo sonreír—. Mi amor. —Después podemos dormir plácidamente.

...

*PDV de Eren _(*PDV = Punto de vista)_

Un número desconocido se marca en la pantalla de mi celular, es la tercera vez que llama en el día, estuve en una reunión extensa y no pude atender, así que ahora levanto y aprieto el botón de recepción.

—Hola

—Hola, hola, ¿Eren?

—El mismo, ¿quién habla?

—Soy yo Hange, el amigo de Levi.

—Oh —Si, el fastidioso que no para de refregársele como perro en celo—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, qué suerte que te encuentro, me cansé de marcarte —Ya empieza a largar su voz chillona, me exaspera un poco—. Hey, perdón por molestarte, pero me preguntaba si tú y yo podríamos ir a tomar un cafecito por ahí, ¿uh? —Me agarra desprevenido, ¿qué quiere tomar un café conmigo? ¿Para qué?

—Bueno, hoy se me complica un poco, tengo una agenda muy apretada y además-

—Cualquier día de la semana está bien, prometo que te quito una hora cuando mucho, ¿puedes?

—A ver… déjame pensar —Joder, maldito depravado, ¿para qué carajo me quiere ver?—. Mmm, creo que pasado mañana me puedo hacer un hueco entre el almuerzo y la hora de entrada a la empresa.

—¡Perfecto! Te veo en el café de Las Magnolias, ¿lo conoces?

—Sí, sí, lo ubico.

—Bueno dale, tipo tres y media ¿estará bien?

—Bueno, a esa hora, pero como tarde a las cuatro y media me tengo que retirar.

—Sí, sí, juro que es breve. Otra cosa, no le digas a Levito que te pedí que nos reuniéramos, ¿sí? Prometo que después que hablemos le puedes contarle todo, porfa.

—¿Qué no le cuente?

—Sí, eso.

—Ok, ¿no podemos charlarlo por teléfono?

—Mmm, nop, no se puede, te veo pasado mañana, ¿oki doki?, bye.

Me acaba de cortar, ¿qué onda este flaco? Se habla, se contesta solo, y tampoco quiere que le diga a Levi, uuuffff… Me huele a problemas, como sea ya me comprometí. Espero que no me salga con una idiotez estilo "Levito es mío", como me dijo la vez pasada, dijo que era broma pero sus ojos parecían decir otra cosa. Realmente me cabrea, ¿qué tipo de relación hubo (¿hay?) entre ellos? Tal vez sea una buena oportunidad para averiguar. En fin.

...

Llego puntual a la cita el día acordado, encuentro al mechudo ése con un sobrio traje, bebiendo parsimoniosamente una taza de té en el coqueto café al que me citó. Así seriecito y con el hocico cerrado no me parece el desastre que conocí en casa, parece un tipo normal. Momento, ¿Qué los gays son anormales? Es decir… Mierda, eso sonó como algo que me diría Levi... El castaño me intercepta con la mirada y levanta su mano agitándola frenéticamente, sigue siendo el mismo idiota de siempre. Me acerco y lo saludo con un apretón de manos, me sonríe.

—¡Qué fuerte! —dice sobándose los dedos, ¿será que lo apreté demasiado?—. Me alegra que hayas podido venir, aquí está la carta, pide lo que quieras, todo es genial en este lugar. Aunque te recomiendo el cheese cake con frutos rojos, y de paso te aviso que es el postre favorito de "nuestro" Levito —dice petulante mientras me guiña un ojo, trato de no mirarlo de mala manera

¿Qué me intenta decir con ese "nuestro"? Es mío, MIO. Se acerca una linda moza que sonríe agradablemente.

—Buenas tardes, ¿cómo están? ¿Ya saben qué va a pedir?

—Sí, quiero un cortado por favor, y una porción del cheese cake con frutos rojos, gracias.

—Para mí una porción de Selva Negra, la más negra que tengas —Pide con descaro.

—Con todo gusto —Se ríe la chica sonriéndole coquetamente.

Hay que admitir que tiene su encanto. Se retira.

—Bueno, vine como me pediste y tampoco le dije a Levi. ¿Ahora me vas a decir para qué querías verme?

—Sí, obveo —Tiene ese aire relajado para hablar, es bastante seguro de sí mismo, aunque comparado al despliegue que había hecho en mi casa, hoy se ve mucho más controlado, tal vez porque estamos en un lugar público, no sé—. Bueno, quiero hablarte un poco de la historia de Levito, estoy seguro que él no te ha contado gran cosa —¿Qué mierda sabe lo que Levi y yo hemos hablado? ¿Cómo está tan seguro?—. Oh, perdón, no te lo tomes a mal —¿Hice alguna cara rara acaso?—. Me refiero a que conozco a Levi desde hace más de trece años, no hay secretos entre él y yo, a pesar de que nos hemos distanciado un buen rato, aaaaah, estoy tan feliz de que podamos recuperar el tiempo perdido… Cuando no podía verlo… bueno, yo lo extrañé demasiado… demasiado… Como sea, no vine a hablar de mí, sino de él —Bebe un sorbo de la taza y se pone un poco más serio—. Levi es para mí como mi propia familia, así de importante… y cuando alguien es tan importante, uno quiere cuidarlo, aunque soy consciente de que es un adulto muy capaz, pero en cuanto a relaciones se refiere, bueno, Levito es… —Odio que le diga "Levito", suena horrible—, es bastante ingenuo, crédulo y bobalicón. Voy a empezar de cero y espero no aburrirte con esta charla, el fin es instruirte un poco y ya te iré diciendo lo demás. Nos conocimos de muy pendejos, él tenía 19 recién cumplidos y yo 17, yo hacía rato que callejeaba pero Levi venía de ser el nene mimado de su familia, bah, de su mami en realidad y aunque venía de una experiencia atroz, no tenía idea de cómo sobrevivir por sí mismo. Encima vino a parar a una de las partes más obscuras de la ciudad, allá donde se junta la basura en todas partes, especialmente en los ojos de las personas. Alquiló una piecita de mala muerte, estrecha, húmeda y hedionda, aunque él era un obsesivo de la limpieza, eso fue lo primero que me llamó la atención. En medio de ese basural, de la mugre, Levi brillaba con su propia luz, siempre estaba impecable y era extremadamente formal. No tenía muchos recursos, así que había días en que no comía. Su ánimo no ayudaba, siempre estaba serio y con los ojos apagados.

Justo llega la moza y nos trae lo pedido, endulzo el café con una bolsita de azúcar y bebo un sorbo mientras Hange retoma su monólogo, la verdad estoy muy intrigado, quiero saber más.

—En ese tiempo, al tipo que regenteaba esa casa antigua donde alquilaba las piezas, yo le hacía orales, nunca dejé que me monte, pero tenía que hacer eso para al menos tener un catredonde pernoctar —Casi me atraganto con el café ante esa confesión, pero trato de mantener la compostura, lo miro, está serio—. Sí, me prostituía, era un idiota, realmente no me importaba en absoluto lo que podía pasarle a mi cuerpo, me daba lo mismo, a pesar de todo el panorama, sólo quería seguir vivo. Como sea, Levi apareció, muchas, muchas noches se amanecía sollozando bajito en su habitación. Las paredes eran de madera, así que se escuchaba perfectamente, porque su pieza estaba pegada a la mía, me daba tristeza y curiosidad. La cosa que también me sorprendía ver con cuanto ahínco limpiaba ese muchachito flaco y triste. Se podía pasar horas y horas enteras tallando la madera del piso, de las paredes, lavando a mano en medio del invierno hasta que le quedaban las manos rojísimas. No había agua caliente, la calentabas en una olla de la cocina y te tenías que arreglar con eso para bañarte. Levi se enfermó varias veces por bañarse con agua helada. Whatever, el tema es que empecé a saludarlo, al principio no me contestaba, era como un ratón asustado, pero ante mi insistencia comenzó a hacerlo. Pronto podía preguntarle del clima o cualquier otra nimiedad. El tío era un dolor en el culo, literalmente, se aparecía a cualquier hora, le golpeaba frenéticamente la puerta y sé qué muchas veces Levi lo hacía pasar porque el regente ya le había dicho que no le gustaban los problemas en su casa, y él realmente no tenía donde más ir. Así que antes de que él me lo contara yo ya odiaba al tipo. Un día se quedó varias horas encerrado con él, yo podía escuchar sus resoplidos asquerosos mientras Levi en voz baja le rogaba que lo dejara en paz, pero parecía que al viejo arrugado le encantaba verlo sufrir. Después de esa visita, Levi se quedó en la tina del baño que todos compartíamos, porque había un solo baño, como dos horas, ¿lo imaginas? ¿En ese baño horrible, solo, mojado, y frío? Entré y lo saqué, él estaba como en shock, no reaccionaba, sus labios temblaban, al igual que su cuerpo, estaba pálido, medio azul por partes. Lo sequé, le puse ropa abrigada mía y me quedé con él abrazándolo el resto de la noche, realmente esperaba que no se muriera. Después le di té caliente, no teníamos otra cosa, ja, ¡qué tiempos esos! —dice suspirando y veo un dejo de tristeza en su mirada—. Después él comenzó a conversar más conmigo y me contó lo de su familia, lo de su tío. Se empezó a apegar a mí, así que dábamos paseos cortos por las tardes por el barrio de mierda ése, y yo le presentaba a mis conocidos, más que nada para que supieran que no tenían que hacerle nada. Un día, Reinner, que era mi proxeneta en ese momento, y bueno si no tenías uno te molían a palos en cualquier esquina, lo miró detenidamente, se le acercó y le sugirió que trabajara para él.

¡Ah, demonios! Ahora sí lo miro sorprendido.

—Tranquilo, tranquilo, déjame terminar —dice mientras se mete un bocado enorme de la torta en la boca—. La cosa es que le hice un escándalo, le dije que no se metiera con mi amigo y lo saqué de ahí. Él estaba con la mirada perdida y se largó a llorar cuando estuvimos solos, me dijo que no quería hacer eso, pero que ya no le quedaba dinero, que no conseguía trabajo y que para poder sobrevivir tenía que aceptar las invitaciones de su asqueroso tío. Así que decidí ayudarlo, para entonces ya le tenía una estima muy grande, lo cual era raro, yo nunca fui de aferrarme a nadie, en la calle aprendes a defenderte solito. Le dije que no tenía que verlo más al viejo pervertido ése, que yo lo iba a ayudar y que cuando él consiguiera trabajo me podía devolver. Así que así fue. Después él consiguió trabajo en su supermercado, como cajero, una mierda, pero era mil veces mejor que trabajar con el cuerpo. Nos volvimos inseparables, con lo poco que ganaba Levi cocinaba para los dos, tiene una mano digna de un ángel. Como sea, dormíamos juntos, nos contábamos todo, y él me animó a terminar la secundaria en un polimodal nocturno. Me costaba mucho, pero él estaba para ayudarme con las tareas, con mi humor de mierda, no te miento, a veces me drogaba para poder sobrevivir a esas noches infernales, no tienes idea las cosas raras que existen en esta vida, y te juro que las conocí a todas. Después el hijo de puta del tío se murió y le dejó una herencia, ja, me acuerdo de ese día, vino corriendo a mi pieza, cerró bien y me dijo con una sonrisa que no le había conocido hasta entonces, "Hange, somos ricos, somos ricos". La cosa es que se compró el departamento y un autito usado y me llevó a vivir con él. Pero yo notaba que algo no andaba bien, no me lo decía, pero se encerraba en el baño muchas horas, una vez tuve que forzar la cerradura… —Hace una pausa, por primera vez lo veo agobiado se refriega la nuca—. Levi se culpaba mucho por la muerte del pervertido ése, maldito malnacido… Había agarrado un par de cuchillas y se había abierto las venas. No tienes idea el cagazo que pasamos esa noche, más yo que él que estaba medio inconsciente. ¿Viste que hay mucha gente que se intenta morir de esa forma y no puede? Bueno, Levi se había hecho tanto daño que casi pasa de largo, en serio. Nunca lloré tanto en toda mi fucking vida, aaahhh —Suspira y toma un sorbo de té—. Estuvo dos días internado, después lo ayudé a que tuviera contención psicológica, fue una época triste, vivía empastillado, pero no había opción —Ahora me doy cuenta, las cicatrices que yo había visto, eran lo que yo creía—. Como sea, poco a poco empezó a salir de ese hundimiento, así que volvimos a nuestra tranquila convivencia. Fue excelente, casi tres años de convivencia que fueron geniales. Después él me ayudó a dejar mis adicciones, hace ya nueve años que estoy limpio —Me dice y sonríe de oreja a oreja—. Tuve que internarme tres meses en un hospicio, él venía religiosamente todos los días, me llevaba cigarros, a escondidas, chocolates, comida, ropa, lo hice por él, los dolores, los calambres, todo, me lo aguanté porque quería volver con él. Cuando volví, él ya estaba de novio con Mike, nunca había visto esa mirada antes en su rostro, era auténticamente feliz. Hasta que lo pesqué al muy bastardo de la mano de esa mujer, le conté, con cautela, pero Levi enamorado es un ciego absoluto. Lamentablemente tuvo que verlo con sus propios ojos para entender, fue realmente un golpe durísimo para él, y me alegro de haber estado a su lado para ayudarlo. Todas sus manías y obsesiones volvieron con la furia de un huracán. Limpiaba por horas, hasta que se lastimaba las manos, había noches que no dormía porque se la pasaba sin pegar un ojo, llamaba a su mamá y a su hermanita en sueños, estuvo deprimido muy mal. Una noche, estábamos en el balcón, bebiendo vino, y yo secando sus incontables lágrimas, entonces le hice una promesa. "Vamos a ser familia de ahora en adelante", le dije mientras lo abrazaba fuerte, "nada ni nadie nos va a separar, yo te voy a cuidar"… —Vuelve a comer la torta—. Empezamos a salir a bailar, para entonces yo tenía un trabajito de medio pelo pero más o menos decente en un bar donde atendía la barra los días de semana, y él ya había entrado a trabajar en un call center como operador. Así que los fines de semana nos reventábamos de fiesta. Salíamos cada vez que podíamos, y poco a poco dejó de estar tan tirado y deprimido, lo estaba trayendo de vuelta, poco a poco. Puufff, si te contara la tonelada de anécdotas que tenemos de esos tiempos. Las travesuras que habremos hecho, como sea, sólo quiero aclarar que a pesar de que nos hemos bañado juntos, e incluso hemos llegado a dormir desnudos en la misma cama, jamás de los jamases tuvimos otro tipo de relación. Siempre fuimos y seremos hermanos del alma. Él me ayudaba si yo me tentaba con alguna recaída o me rompían el corazón, Levi era incondicional como yo con él. Teníamos un grupo reducido de amigos con el que éramos confidentes y que aún mantengo. Todo iba de maravillas, hasta que apareció Erwin, era el mismísimo demonio. Hasta el día de hoy no tengo idea qué mierda le vio al imbécil ése, siempre fue violento. Creo que tiene que ver con el lado generoso y benevolente de Levi, realmente no tienes idea la cantidad de gente que él ayudó, simplemente no podía evitar involucrarse con cualquiera que necesitara ayuda. Erwin en ese tiempo había empezado a estudiar, pero tenía muchos problemas económicos en su casa, así que Levi le ofreció que viniera al depa un par de días. Te voy a ser honesto, para mí fue una patraña para engatusarlo. Se hacía el indefenso, pero bien que se aprovechaba. Me odiaba, aún lo hace. Una vez estábamos en la cocina, tomando té…

**_"—Mi amorrrshhh, ¿quieres hacerme unos panqueques? Porfaaaaa…_ **

**_—Sí veda, con todo gusto._ **

**_—Eu, ¿sabes que te amo, uh?_ **

**_—Lo sé, y yo también te ai laviu un montón —Y le tiró un besito al aire, justo cuando entraba Erwin._ **

**_—¿Qué haces? —le dijo Erwin taciturno._ **

**_—Panqueques, ¿quieres u-_ **

**_—No me refiero a eso…"_ **

—Hasta ese momento, aunque yo sospechaba y el tipo me caía pésimo, yo no decía nada por Levi que estaba como bobo por ese bastardo, pero la verdad no lo soportaba. Cuando estaba presente, Levi me trataba más o menos fríamente, pero cuando estábamos solos era un total hijo de puta. Me atosigaba para que me fuera del departamento, yo lo hubiera hecho, además ya había ahorrado bastante hasta ese entonces, pero me molestaba muchísimo darle con el gusto al mamut ése. Whatever…

**_"Erwin levanta de un brazo bruscamente a Levi ante la mirada atónita de Hange._ **

**_—¿Qué tienen ustedes dos? ¿Ah? ¿No se supone que eres MI novio? ¿Por qué mierda le andas diciendo "te amo" a éste pendejo? —gritaba Erwin sacado._ **

**_—¡Hey, qué rayos te pasa, idiota! ¡Suelta a Levi! —Hange se puso de pie completamente molesto, Levi lo mira, lo conoce, no parece por su forma de ser y por lo delgado que es, pero sabe que en un dos por tres se convierte en una máquina asesina, es el entrenamiento de años de calle._ **

**_—Tranquilo, tranquilo —le dice a Erwin mirándolo con amor—. No digas tonterías, te amo ti como pareja, a Hange como familia, es como un hermano para mí y lo sabes. Te amo, Erwin —Se acercó meloso y deposita un sentido beso en sus labios, automáticamente él aflojó su agarre._ **

**_—Hangiu, discúlpame, ¿podrías dejarnos a Erwin y a mí solos?_ **

**_Hange lo mira con bronca, le hace un fuck you con la mano al grandote, agarra su chamarra y se levanta para irse a dar una vuelta. Últimamente, le fastidia escucharlos tener sexo, Erwin es brutal, y tiene la secreta sensación de que obliga a Levi a casi aullar su nombre sólo para fastidiarlo._ **

**_Al otro día Hange invitó a Levi a tomar un helado a la plaza._ **

**_—Levito —dijo refregándose en su brazo como un gato mimoso—. Sabes que siempre nos decimos la verdad, no te puedo mentir amorsh, no a ti, jamás. Erwin me da miedo, y no por mí, yo me sé defender, me da miedo por ti._ **

**_—Se puso un poco celoso, eso es todo. Pasa que tienes que entenderlo, él estuvo mucho tiempo solo, no le gusta compartir sus cosas, no está acostumbrado._ **

**_—¿Sus cosas? ¿Really? ¡Sus cosas! ¿Ahora eres "una cosa" de su propiedad o qué?_ **

**_—Ahora te pones celoso tú. Sabes que te pertenezco en corazón y alma, pero mi culo es de Erwin._ **

**_—No, no espera, Levi, estás mal, vida. No te das cuenta, pero este tipo te está envolviendo en su telaraña, mírate el brazo._ **

**_—No jodas._ **

**_—Muéstrame el brazo ahora —pidió, pero él mismo le levanta la remera con fuerza._ **

**_—Hey, tranquilo._ **

**_—¡Mira, mira Levi! Te dejó marcado, ¿eso es ponerse "un poco" celoso? Es un fucking estúpido, y tú eres otro por permitírselo. No es broma, Levi, esto es serio._ **

**_—Exagerado, ¿es mucho pedir que mi mejor amigo y mi novio traten de llevarse mejor? Hay Levi para todos —dijo mientras lo abrazaba, pero Hange se puso de pie._ **

**_—Estás muy ciego, Levito, igual que con Mike._ **

**_—No, no es igual. Y no me lo nombres al traidor ése._ **

**_—Te amo, maldita perra, pero no me pidas que me quede tranquilo cuando el orangután ése te trata de esa manera, la próxima vez le voy a partir la cara, y sabes que soy muy capaz._ **

**_—No, Hange, te prohíbo que le hagas daño a Erwin, ¿entendiste?_ **

**_El rubio lo miró dolido y un par de lágrimas se asomaron a sus ojos avellanas._ **

**_—Esperá, Hange, no te vayas, ¡espera!"_ **

—Al final el odioso de Erwin se salió con la suya, cuando vi que las marcas empezaban a repetirse sobre el cuerpo de Levi me fui del departamento, no había forma de hacerlo entender, el idiota ése siempre lograba que Levi creyera que era su culpa. Tuvimos una última charla en este mismo café —dice mirando con tristeza la taza ya casi vacía frente a él—. Le dije "es la última vez que hablo contigo Levi, o dejas a ese tipo o no me ves más", me rogó, me suplicó, se largó a llorar, me dijo que no lo hiciera elegir, que se le partiría el corazón, entonces le contesté que ya no podía ayudarlo, que no podía seguir callado y que los dos estaban enfermos. Y con todo el dolor del mundo no volví a contactarme con él, tampoco me fue a buscar, me conoce, soy demasiado terco cuando se me mete una idea en la cabeza… aaah, más de siete años sin verlo… había empezado a hacerme a la idea que nunca más iba a volver a hablar con él, no tienes idea lo mucho que lloré, y no me conoces, pero para que yo llore por alguien tiene que ser el fin del mundo, más o menos. Igual, no hay que confiarse, ése Erwin es un lunático, le falla el coco, en serio. Me da miedo que le quiera hacer verdadero daño a Levi, me anduve enterando de muchas malas jugadas que anduvo haciendo, no le pierde pisada a Levito. Así que uno de los motivos por los que te cité aquí fue para advertirte que no dejes solo a Levi, ni que cometa una imprudencia, de ninguna manera tiene que volver a tener contacto con ese hijo de puta.

—No te preocupes por eso, justamente le pedí que se mudara a mi casa para que estuviera más seguro.

—Sí, ese fue un gesto muy lindo de tu parte. Ah, Levi es la persona más buena y honesta que conocí en toda mi vida. No tiene maldad, a pesar de que nos podemos sentar y criticar la vida de otros por días, jamás vi a Levi intentar hacerle daño a alguien, él se va en palabras, pero siempre pone el bienestar de los otros sobre el suyo, es su forma de ser. Muchas veces lo reté y discutimos porque se aprovechaban de su bondad. ¿Sabías que con parte de su sueldo ayuda a un hospicio de ancianos de zona norte? No te voy a decir cuál, que él te cuente cuando lo crea conveniente. Pero religiosamente todos los meses va y compra un montón de insumos, y les lleva, les hace una chocolatada o lo que los viejitos quieran, les corta las uñas, el pelo, los escucha y los mimosea un rato. Yo me cansé de acompañarlo, o a veces le lleva comida a algunos vagabundos que encuentra en su camino, tiene un par de amigos así. Cuando yo renegaba, porque antes no ganábamos tan bien como ahora, él siempre me decía: "Es horrible pasar hambre, y también es horrible la indiferencia, las personas no son letreros, la gente pasa y ni siquiera los mira, como si no existieran, eso duele más que nada, no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados". Así que así hacíamos. Una vez se sacó los guantes, la bufanda y la campera y se las dio a uno de ellos. Levi es así, no piensa a veces, actúa.

Me quedo pasmado con su confesión, tengo que admitir que me ha conmovido. Es cierto que cada vez que cobra se desaparece una o dos tardes, ahora entiendo por qué es.

—Bueno, el tema es que Levi es un ser humano excepcional, y ahora que al fin volví a tener contacto con él tal vez me veas medio seguidito por tu casa, espero te acostumbres, prometo que no voy a manosearlo, tanto, sé que te molesta —dice mientras me tira una miradita afilada.

—Sí, bueno, me molestó un poco.

—Oh, entonces, ¿tengo que entender esto como que estás admitiendo que él y tú son algo más que empleado y jefe?

¿De qué sirve mentirle? De todas maneras Levi se lo va a contar.

—Sí —Me mira muy sorprendido, ¿qué pasa ahora?

—Eren, tengo entendido que estabas casado, ¿no? O mejor dicho sigues casado, tuviste un conflicto con tu mujer o algo así.

—Sí, es cierto.

—Entonces, ¿quieres volver con ella? —Este hombre es prácticamente un desconocido para mí, no tengo ninguna obligación de responderle, pero entiendo a donde se quiere dirigir, y sé que lo hace porque lo único que le interesa es proteger a su hermano del alma.

—No tengo por qué decirte eso a ti.

—¡Qué horrible respuesta! Justo llegamos al problema mayor. Pero bueno, yo no soy Levi, así que no voy a ser suave ni indulgente contigo —Se pone serio, se apoya contra el respaldo de la silla y me mira amenazante—. Pero como siempre he sido respetuoso de las personas te lo voy a preguntar, ¿vas a aguantar que analice la situación de ustedes y te diga unas cuantas verdades? ¿O prefieres levantarte y huir con el rabo entre las piernas?

Se me acelera el corazón y no es de gusto, pero ya fui demasiado lejos como para retroceder ahora.

—Te voy a escuchar, pero vas a tener que aguantar mis réplicas también.

—Perfecto, no tengo problemas con eso. No perdamos más tiempo, entonces. Vamos a ir directo al grano, ¿qué eres Eren, gay o bisexual?

Me quedo de piedra.

—Y-yo no, no soy gay, de ninguna manera —Replico algo molesto.

—¡Ah, buaaano! —dice sonriéndose con sorna y rodando los ojos—. No eres gay pero te la pasas bien follando con un tipo. ¡Ay, Eren, pensé que eras diferente!

—A mí no me gustan los tipos —digo con firmeza—. Me gusta Levi. Yo, hace muchos años, cuando era adolescente tuve una experiencia con un otro, pero no me gustó del todo. Me gustan las mujeres, sus senos, los traseros femeninos, eso lo tengo claro.

—A ti no te gustan los tipos y yo soy Heidi, me amorrshh, lo que pasa es que no puedes ser honesto, eso es lo que sucede, y eso es justamente lo que me da miedo, porque Levi se está enredando mucho con este tema, con un idiota que ni sabe lo que le gusta.

—No mezcles las cosas, lo admito, Levi me gusta, me encanta, pero sólo él, yo no ando mirándole el pene a otros —Le replico completamente molesto.

—Pero tocaste uno y te lo metiste en la boca seguramente, y eso no te traumó por lo visto. Uuufff —dice masajeándose las sienes—. Siempre es igual con ustedes los heteros de pelo en el pecho, perdón, los "supuestos heteros", —Hace comillas en el aire con sus dedos—, porque cuando llega el momento de la verdad hasta se abren de piernas para recibir, pero frente a la "sociedad" son cobardes para admitirlo.

—Y-yo no, jamás, yo nunca haría —No puedo ni coordinar las palabras de lo indignado que me siento.

—Cuando yo me prostituía, no tienes idea la cantidad de "hombres bien" que venían a buscar mis servicios, te sorprendería saber que más del 90% de mis clientes eran casados con mujeres. Así que a otro perro con ese hueso, querido. Probaste una verga y te gustó, sea la de Levi o la de San Quintín, entiendo que te escandalices, es normal, a ustedes les asusta admitir la verdad. Pero te lo dije, yo no me ando con rodeos. Así que ahora te jodes y me escuchas. Levi pasó por un montón de jodidos infiernos, y si tú no vas a ser capaz de mirarte al espejo y decir "me encanta follarme a un tipo", entonces más te vale que termines todo lazo con él. No te preocupes que ahora ya no está solo, yo lo voy a contener y lo ayudaré a que te supere. Pero no sigas avanzando, no le hagas creer que puedes ser incondicional, porque él no se merece una fantasía que se va a terminar cuando vuelvas a los brazos de tu mujer. Lo vas a quebrar de nuevo, y yo no voy a permitir eso. Así que… ahora… te estoy avisando que me voy a entrometer y te voy a hacer la vida imposible hasta que se separen, porque hombres como tú, me enferman.

Me quedo callado y bajo la mirada, estoy confundido, estoy molesto, no puedo controlar lo que me pasa y eso me molesta.

—N-no, no quiero perderlo, no quiero que se vaya.

—¿Entonces?

—Puede ser que… puede ser que sea bisexual —Me avergüenzo de lo que estoy diciendo, realmente no puedo creer que eso haya salido de mi boca.

—No es "puede ser", eres bisexual Eren. Ahora, ¿volverás o no con tu mujer?

Estoy literalmente en blanco, para ser honesto no me puse a pensar seriamente en el tema. ¿Realmente quiero volver con Mikasa? Hange debe ver mi confusión en la cara.

—Vamos a hacerlo más simple —Me dice—. ¿Sigues enamorado de tu mujer? ¿O estás enamorado de Levi?

No puedo responder, más bien, no tengo ni la más puta idea de cómo responder eso.

—Necesito pensarlo.

—Realmente esa no es una muy buena respuesta, querido. Creo que si no estás seguro de lo que sientes lo mejor es que dejes ir a Levi. Voy a hablar con él, no te preocupes que no te voy a poner en evidencia, pero lo voy a convencer que se venga a mi casa, solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde para él. Me parece que lo mejor para ti ahora es que reflexiones. No estás preparado para una relación homosexual —Lo miro sorprendido—. Mírate —dice suspirando—, ni siquiera puedes escuchar la palabra homosexual sin que te dé un soponcio. Bien, me parece que la charla terminó, yo pago no te preocupes.

—Es-espera, espera, no hables con Levi, por favor —Siento que se me está llenando el pecho de angustia, realmente ni siquiera quiero imaginarme llegar a mi casa y no verlo—. Lo necesito, no quiero que se vaya, no puede irse.

—¿Alguna vez pensaste en los sentimientos de él al menos? ¿O sólo te sentiste atraído y te lo querías follar para sacarte las dudas? ¿Qué pensabas, qué iba a ser tu amante secreto o algo así?

—No, no fue así, yo lo quería proteger, no soportaba ver las marcas que le dejaba Erwin. Yo lo quiero, lo quiero conmigo.

—Es una persona Eren, no es un adorno que pones aquí o allá cuando ya te cansaste. No eres estable, eres un infiel empedernido, Levi me contó un poco sobre eso hace un tiempo. Y por si fuera poco, no estás seguro de lo que quieres. No seas egoísta, te conté todo esto no para que sientas lástima por Levi, sino para que te des cuenta que si siguen así lo vas a lastimar de nuevo, él no merece eso. Así que no me importa si te largas a llorar, yo voy a hacer lo que me parece que es lo mejor para cuidar a él.

Se pone de pie, se despide y yo no puedo decir nada, va a la caja paga y se retira. Mi mente es un caos total. Miro la hora y me levanto rápido, son más de las cinco, ¿cómo fue que se hizo tan tarde?

Cuando llego a la oficina empiezo a contestar los emails, tengo una reunión a las siete, así que trato de ponerme al día con algunos pendientes. Sin embargo no puedo concentrarme, realmente no puedo. Me levanto para ir a tomar un vaso con agua. Me apoyo contra el bidón con una mano y en la sala de descanso veo a Jean que le acerca un vaso con café a Levi. Siento que se me van las fuerzas de las piernas y un escalofrío me recorre entero cuando lo veo semi sonreír ante alguna tontería que le está diciendo el otro.

—¡Levi! —Lo llamo autoritario y ambos se sobresaltan ante mi llamado, sus hermosos ojos azules al fin se posan en mí—. Ven a mi oficina un momento —Le digo mientras me giro para volver, apenas entro bajo las cortinas americanas y las giro para que bloqueen la vista hacia adentro. A los pocos segundos lo escucho golpear y abrir un poco la puerta.

—Me llamaste Er- —Ni siquiera lo dejo terminar la frase, lo agarro de la muñeca y tiro con fuerza de él tomándolo desprevenido, trastabilla cuando entra al recinto por la impetuosidad de mi trato y cierro de inmediato poniendo el seguro—. ¿Pero qué?

Lo acorralo contra mi escritorio y agarro su rostro para besarlo hambriento, todas las palabras de Hange llueven sobre mí, NO, NO, NO, no las voy a aceptar, de ninguna manera.

—Es-espera —dice agitado pero en voz baja—. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por- —Nuevamente lo callo con mis labios, realmente enredar nuestras lenguas es más urgente ahora, meto una de mis piernas entre las suyas y lo refriego descaradamente mientras una mano sigue sobre su mandíbula para evitar que se zafe y con la otra lo abrazo apretándolo contra mí.

Apenas si le permito tomar algunas bocanadas de aire, empiezo a sentir como su cuerpo se enciende, me enciende a mí también, no puedo dejar de tocarlo, quiero que esté conmigo, quiero que me mire a mí, sólo a mí… ¿qué es esto?

—¡Detente! —Me dice al fin empujándome con fuerza, mientras se escabulle por un costado, sus mejillas están encendidas y su cara es de desconcierto—. Estamos en el trabajo —susurra, pero es casi como si estuviera regañándome—. ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer una cosa así aquí? ¿Estás demente?

—No puedo esperar —digo mirándolo con deseo—. No voy a esperar hasta que salgamos.

—¿Queeeee? No, no, espera, no vamos a hacer esas cosas aquí, no sé qué te pasa, no eres así.

—No, yo, por ti sí, por ti sí.

Me acerco con mayor tranquilidad y lo abrazo con fuerza.

—¿Eren, qué pasó? ¿Qué fue lo que te molestó?

Sí, es así, estoy molesto, estoy cabreado, estoy enfermo de la bronca, pero conmigo mismo. Aflojo el agarre y lo beso otra vez, después de bajar tres cambios. Lo siento resoplar entre nuestro beso, pero me está agarrando de la camisa. Detengo el roce para mirarlo con intensidad, es un hombre, es un hombre, y me gusta, me gusta muchísimo, más de lo que cualquier mujer me hubiera gustado antes. Me giro con rapidez, siento que me estoy desmoronando, no quiero verlo con otro, no quiero ver que se vaya, no quiero que se aleje, lo quiero conmigo, lo quiero a mi lado. Tal vez yo… no puedo volver con Mikasa. Vuelvo a recordar a Hange y sus acusaciones.

—Hey… —Me llama Levi con suavidad y se acerca—. Er-Eren, ¿por qué estás así?

Lo miro asustado, temblando, entonces me abraza con dulzura, casi como si quisiera acunarme en sus pequeños brazos, pequeños en comparación a los míos.

—Tranquilo, tranquilo —Me susurra en el oído mientras acaricia mi cabeza, me aferro a él. ¿En qué momento empecé a necesitarte de esta manera? ¿En qué momento pude siquiera imaginarme que estaría atrapado en este torbellino? No lo puedo evitar, no lo quiero hacer—. Cuando estés preparado para hablar, te voy a escuchar, ¿ok? Estoy aquí, estoy aquí.

—Es eso —digo mientras empiezo a sentir que retomo el control de mis emociones—. Quiero que estés, sólo eso, quiero que siempre estés.

—¿Eren? —Me dice y se aleja para encontrar mi mirada—. ¿Qué pasó?

—Nada, que quiero que estés conmigo, ¿entiendes eso? —Me mira confundido.

—Bueno pero, ya estoy aquí, ¿no? No es como si fuera a desaparecer.

Acaricio su cara acunando su rostro con mis manos, y nunca creí que iba a pensar esto de un hombre, pero es hermoso el desgraciado, hace que me estremezca de pies a cabeza y vuelvo a besarlo, necesito sentir su suavidad, su calor, y si no fuera porque apelo a todo mi autocontrol haría el amor ahora mismo con él.

—Me estás… preo… cupando —Suspira entre el beso.

—Sólo quiero llegar a la casa para poder hacer esto como corresponde —Suelto sobre sus labios que están rojos y brillantes, al igual que su mirada.

Con algo de dolor me separo de él. Suspira, se arregla un poco la camisa que está algo salida por los movimientos bruscos de recién.

—Bue-bueno, vuelvo a mi cubículo —Avisa y yo asiento. Cuando escucho que la puerta se cierra, aprieto los dientes, ¿cómo fue que casi pierdo la cordura minutos antes? Me siento y trato de respirar profundo para calmarme un poco, aprieto el intercomunicador y hablo a mi secretaria.

—Paola, imprime el informe que te mandé esta mañana para llevarlo a la reunión.

—De inmediato, Jefe.

...

_*PDV de Levi (PDV = punto de vista)_

¿Qué carajos fue eso? Casi me cago encima cuando me acorraló de esa manera, ¡¿en la oficina?! Es decir, bueno, acepto que el cliché de acostarte con tu Jefe en su propio escritorio es absolutamente erótico, más de uno, sobre todo yo, han fantaseado con una escena así. Pero la realidad es otra cosa, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si alguien sospecha o nos ve? No me causa nada de gracia ese pensamiento, más bien se me frunce todo.

Normalmente es fogoso y toda la cosa, pero lo de recién fue… perturbador, no sé, no me da buena espina esto. Sólo espero estar equivocado. Como sea trato de ordenar mis pensamientos, sobre todo para aplacar la semi erección que me dejó éste calenturiento con tantos roces y toqueteos. Me siento y me concentro de nuevo en mis tareas, hasta que una mano se apoya en mi hombro y siento que se me afloja todo de nuevo, me giro y para mi tranquilidad es Jean.

—¿Qué pasa? —digo, tratando de sonar casual.

—Te olvidaste tu café —Y me pone el vasito a un costado del teclado, últimamente me prepara uno por las tardes, batidito y todo. Es una de mis debilidades, aunque no lo hace tan rico como yo.

—Gracias —digo y miro de reojo su mano, así que de inmediato la levanta.

—Pe-perdón —Y no puede evitar ponerse nervioso por algo tan mínimo, Houston, lo hemos confirmado, es tan infantil—. ¿Está todo bien?

—¿Eh? —Inquiero sin entender.

—Digo, te llamó Eren, demoraste un poco, ¿está todo bien?

—Ah, sí, está todo perfecto, era para darme unas instrucciones y pedirme unos informes. Vuelve a tu puesto, Jean —Oh, sí, me encanta ordenarle. Shu, shu, al rincón.

—Sí, sí, ya voy, bueno, nos vemos.

Patético, pero estimula mi ego. Tch, esto está mal, este muchacho me incita a ser malo, con él obviamente. Vuelvo al teclado mientras bebo mi café, algo tibio ya.

A la salida Eren me lleva a un *hotel transitorio _(*hoteles de amor, las parejas los alquilan por horas para mantener relaciones)_. Me sorprende bastante, pero es que tenemos que ir a buscar a los chicos que se quedan a dormir en casa y realmente no vamos a poder hacer nada entonces. No podemos quedarnos el turno completo, pero créanme que una hora con Eren en todo su esplendor es suficiente para dejar exhausto a cualquiera. Nos damos una ducha rápida y en pocos minutos estamos frente a su casa. Es imponente, una mansión de dos plantas, en uno de los mejores barrios de la city. Bajo la ventana cuando veo aparecer a mis dos pequeños amores.

—¡Tiiooooo! —Grita Armincito y me bajo para recibirlo entre mis brazos, ese peque es mi debilidad—. Hice un dibujo de ti en la escuela —Me cuenta mientras le abro la puerta de atrás y guardo su mochila.

—¿En serio? ¿De mí? ¡Qué lindo!

—Lo tengo en la mochila, te lo doy cuando lleguemos, ¿sí? ¿Nos vas a preparar el desayuno mañana? ¿Puedes hacer sándwiches de queso como la otra vez?

—Sí, claro, lo que quieran mis pequeñitos.

—¿Tío, eh? —Giro y veo a Mikasa que me está regalando una de sus miradas glaciares.

—Ah, hola, Mikasa. Es que, bueno, de cariño.

—¿Todavía no conseguiste donde alquilar?

La miro mientras balbuceo, ¿qué onda con esta mujer?

—Si no encontraste, yo tengo una amiga que está alquilando su departamento, pásame tu cel y te pasaré el contacto por whatsapp —dice sacando su mega archi enorme celular de última generación.

—Ah, bueno, gracias —digo a regañadientes y le paso mi número.

¿Qué obsesión tiene con sacarme de la casa? Bueno, supongo que será su instinto femenino.

—Listo, mañana te pasaré el contacto, es muy cómodo, está a buen precio y en el centro, deberías verlo.

—Ajá, dale —Me subo al auto, no tengo ganas de seguir conversando con ella que me está fulminando con los ojos—. Bye, nos vemos.

Pero no me responde, se gira y se va, qué modales o mejor dicho, ¡qué maleducada!

El resto de la semana lo pasamos genial, extraño dormir con Eren, pero la verdad es que con los chicos me divierto en grande. Farlan me cuenta que está en algo con su profesor de ciencias sociales, así que lo regaño y le digo que no se desfalque en el colegio, que sepa comportarse, que eso es un desmadre. Jura y me perjura que me va a hacer caso, eso espero.

El fin de semana preparo todo para ir al dique, estoy muy emocionado. Hice sándwiches de milanesa, bocaditos de arroz frito, llevo verdura ya limpia y separada en tuppers para hacer ensalada, el termo, café, té, protector solar, toallas, off, en fin todo lo que creo necesario.

—Nos vamos por un día solamente —dice Eren mirando la enormidad de cosas que me ve subir.

Los chicos quedaron locos con Esmeralda, la hicieron dormir en sus piezas y todo, y la gatita está feliz con la atención y los mimos. Fuimos juntos a comprarle collar, una casita nueva, comida de calidad, un cepillo para peinarla, juguetitos, un cascabel y le hicimos grabar una medalla para ponérsela en el collar, es oficialmente un miembro de la familia.

El *catamarán _(*tipo de barco con las comodidades de una casa rodante)_ es divino, no sabía todas las comodidades que tenía, es como una casa rodante que flota, nunca estuve en uno. Armincito está feliz, junto a Eren me enseñan sobre pesca, mientras Fary y yo miramos aburridísimos todo el proceso. Después de unas jodidas cuatro horas, solo pesqué una deplorable mojarrita, se mueren de risa con mis nulas habilidades acuáticas. Eren pescó tres *Dorados y Armincito un par de *Pejerreyes _(*peces de mediano tamaño de agua dulce)_. "El veterano" los prepara, los adoba y yo hago el fuego en una parrillita, mientras Far y el peque se encargan de las ensaladas. La cena es maravillosa, la vista es genial, bajo las estrellas y la luna, que flota esplendorosa, tenemos una de las comidas más geniales del año. Después, Armincito se ubica en mi regazo y se queda dormido, así que Eren lo tapa con una manta. Far está leyendo algunos mangas mientras escucha música en su iPod, le hago señas para que se acerque y me muestre qué escucha, rock metal, el joven tiene buenos gustos. Charlamos un poco de las bandas, mientras Eren recoge todo. Llevo a Armincito a la cama, lavamos los platos y Far se va a acostar, no sin antes acercarse para susurrarme al oído: "Ojo, con el viejo, no lo hagas cansar mucho, ja, ja", después me guiña un ojo y le hago un fuck you mientras le sonrío, mocoso de mierda, pero lo adoro. No le dije nada aun, pero supongo que ya se dio cuenta, me alegra contar con su aprobación.

Vuelvo con Eren, nos sentamos a un costado sobre unas reposeras, mientras ponemos las cañas de nuevo, los sonidos de la noche llenan el ambiente, son como música de fondo, es muy relajante. Prende un cigarrillo y me lo pasa, aaah si, adoro eso. Abro una lata de cerveza y se la ofrezco, acepta con ganas. Después de un rato pone una mano sobre una de mis rodillas, estoy usando un short, no me gustan, pero ese día hizo demasiado calor.

—¿Sabías que tienes unas piernas muy sexis? —dice en un susurro y me hace estremecer.

—Claro, que lo sé —respondo sobrador, mientras cruzo las piernas y se la saco del alcance—. Pero ahora están los chicos, así que, deja de babearte por mí, por favor.

—Siempre tan humilde, usted Ackerman —Me dice sonriendo.

—Siempre tan pervertido, usted Jaeger.

—Bien que te encanta que sea pervertido —dice antes de darle un sorbo a la cerveza.

—Ah, sí, es verdad, es uno de tus mejores atributos —Echamos a reír con ganas.

—Deja de hacer ruido que me vas a espantar a los peces —Trata de contenerse Eren.

—Esto es una jodida mierda, hay que estar sentados sin hacer ruido, esperando que los pobres peces se traguen las carnadas y sean devorados. ¿Qué tiene de lindo pescar? —Estoy siendo todo un caprichoso, lo sé, pero así soy.

—¿Qué tiene de lindo? Qué te tengo aquí conmigo —Me mira con profundidad, siento que me voy a derretir en cualquier momento, lo que acaba de decir es genial.

—Tienes razón, no es tan malo cuando estoy yo —Vuelve a reír.

...

La semana transcurre más o menos normal, el martes y el jueves almuerzo en el departamento de Hange, un coqueto loft en el centro que me queda cerca del trabajo. Erd, otro de mis amigos se aparece y la pasamos genial. Jean me invita a cenar a su casa el sábado, Eren quedó con sus amigos, así que no me parece mal, sobre todo porque está su mamá también, así que después de todo no es tan malo, y hasta aceptó que venga Hange. Creo que le va a caer bien.

—Mañana voy a la casa de Jean —Le aviso a Eren, que me mira levantando una ceja—. Está cuidando a su mamá, no sé si sabías, pero la señora está muy enferma, tiene cáncer terminal. Así que vamos a ir con Hange a levantarle un poco el ánimo.

—¿Te vas a quedar toda la noche, allá? —Me pregunta algo celosín.

—No creo, vamos a beber un poco y después cada chancho a su rancho.

—Este *lomo a la frontera _(*filet de lomo con verduras salteadas y papas a la española)_ está mortal —Elogia Eren—. Eres un genio de la cocina, me harás engordar.

—Es la idea, es la idea, las chicas de legales me andan tirando la lengua para que les ayude a ligar contigo.

—¿En serio? —pregunta Eren y lo miro sorprendido—. Bueno, diles que no estoy disponible —Ooooh, mi pobre corazón, tus palabras lo desarman como papel en el agua.

Después de cenar, jugamos al ajedrez, esta vez me está costando, pero finalmente le vuelvo a ganar.

—¡Estás filoso, Jaeger! —Le digo mientras me sirvo un vaso de cerveza negra—. Mejoraste mucho.

—Te voy a terminar ganando, tarde o temprano —dice tranquilo.

—¿Los chicos no vienen este finde? —pregunto.

—No, Mikasa los va a llevar a ese circo que vino y después se van al cine o algo así. A veces creo que lo hace a propósito, digo, antes no hacía tantos planes los fines de semana.

—Deberías llevarle a Farlan el libro de inglés que se olvidó aquí entonces, porque no estoy seguro, pero me parece que tiene inglés el lunes.

—¿Se olvidó el libro aquí? —Me pregunta.

—See, lo vi en el living en el revistero. Por las dudas llévaselo.

—Bueno, vamos a la cama, ¿o prefieres que lo hagamos aquí en la cocina?

Lo miro levantando una ceja. Ah, bueno, hoy me toca de nuevo. Yeah, thank you Gaydad.

Esta noche Eren está tan apasionado, se esmera tanto en darme placer, que yo me entrego por completo, nuestros cuerpos sudorosos buscan acoplarse una y otra vez, me hace gemir de una manera obscena, y agradezco que los vecinos estén bien lejos y la casa esté sólo para nosotros. Hacemos una ronda doble y caemos rendidos, tanto, que ni nos bañamos, por esta vez lo dejo pasar, mañana lavaré las sábanas, pero es que hacerlo hasta las ocho de la mañana ha sido un exceso, un exceso que me voy a permitir de tanto en tanto. Una vez al año no hace daño.

Temprano preparo el cafecito consabido con las tostadas que le gustan tanto.

—Me voy al súper a comprar las cosas para esta noche, ¿necesitas algo? —pregunta Eren.

—Sí, toma —digo entregándole una lista—. ¡Ah! Y el libro de inglés de Far —Me pongo de pie y voy a buscarlo pero no lo encuentro. Eren sale por detrás de mí—. Oi… creo que equivoqué, pero estaba seguro que estaba aquí —le digo—. Bueno, capaz si se lo llevó, no lo sé.

—A lo mejor te confundiste, bueno, ya vuelvo —Se acerca y me besa en la boca—. Espérame desnudo y con las piernas abiertas —Me susurra antes de irse.

—Eres un… idiota —Le digo y le saco la lengua antes de que desaparezca por la puerta riéndose.

Me doy un relajante baño de inmersión con sales de rosa mosqueta, me encremo entero y me hago unas mascarillas de hidratación. Amo tener tiempo para mí. Después juego un poco con esmeralda y le doy de comer, justo llega doña Rosa.

—Rosita —Saludo alegre, pero tiene mal semblante—. ¿Qué pasa, Rosita?

—Ay, patroncito, mi nietito, el más chiquitito, está internado —dice mientras saca un pañuelito de su bolsillo y se seca los lagrimones.

—¿Qué le sucedió?

—Le agarró la neumonía, patroncito, es un bebito de seis meses, pobrecito… tengo que comprarle estos remedios, pero no me alcanza.

—Rosita, no llores, voy a ayudarte —Busco mi billetera y saco todo lo que tengo, se lo entrego.

—No, patroncito, es muchísimo, solo necesito doscientos pe-

—No Rosita, vaya ahora y consiga los remedios y todo lo que haga falta.

—Pero tengo que limpiar, patrón-

—No, yo voy a limpiar por usted, es más importante su nieto, yo ahora le llamo un taxi, vaya y ocúpese de él, usted tiene mi número agendado ¿no? ¿Cómo no me llamó? Vaya y quédese allí y si necesita algo más me avisa e iré de inmediato. No sienta vergüenza, ni pena, si yo la puedo ayudar lo voy a hacer con todo gusto.

—Pero yo no voy a poder devol-

—Ni se le ocurra pensar en eso, no me debe nada. No quiero que me devuelva nada, ahora le llamo el taxi —Levanto el teléfono inalámbrico y llamo un auto, cuando corto ella me abraza y se larga a llorar desesperada—. Tranquila Rosita, no se preocupe más, yo la voy a ayudar ¿ok? La llamo más tarde para ver cómo está tu nietito, ¿bueno? ¿Ya desayunó? —Niega con la cabeza—. Venga, le voy a hacer unos sándwiches calientes y va a tomar cafecito.

—Dios lo bendiga, patroncito —Me dice besando una de mis manos.

—Ya te lo dije Rosita, es Levi, Le-vi, no me digas patrón, yo soy tu amigo.

Justo cuando termina de comer llega el auto, la acompaño, la abrazo y la despido. Después me vuelvo y comienzo con la limpieza, son las diez, para la una la casa está brillando, el mantenimiento que le hago a diario me hizo más fácil la tarea. Cuando Eren llega me encuentra planchando sus camisas.

—¿Rosita no vino?

—Sí, sí vino, pero dejé que se fuera antes porque tiene a su nietito internado con neumonía, es un bebé de seis meses, pobrecito.

—¡Uh, qué macana! Ojalá se recupere.

—Sí, saqué la lasaña que estaba frezada del otro día, le doy un toque en el horno y comemos, ¿te parece?

—Buenísimo, hey, te traje tu elíxir —dice mostrándome una botella de Baileys—. Para que compartas con tus amigos esta noche.

—Wow, muchas gracias.

—Se, ya me vas a agradecer apropiadamente —dice relamiéndose los labios.

—Pervertido.

—Sólo contigo.

—Más te vale —Sonrío satisfecho, eres un amor, Eren querido.

Suspiro mirando hacia el patio, a veces tengo miedo de que todo sea tan malditamente perfecto.

.

By Luna de Acero… temblando ante lo inevitable…


	8. Heridas profundas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Bien, ya lo sé, no cumplí con el final de Destino Culpable, debía subirlo ayer, lo siento, estoy muuuy complicada con mi trabajo, esta noche intentaré llegar a tiempo, les pido disculpas. Traje la actu de este hermoso fic, pero con un capítulo que me rompe el corazón, lo acabo de leer de nuevo y terminé llorando, toca fibras íntimas en mí... como sea, espero lo disfruten y me cuenten que han sentido.
> 
> Disclaimer: Los nombres de los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Isayama Hajime, la historia es original mía y tiene todos los derechos reservados.
> 
> Advertencia: Situaciones confusas, dolor, angustia en cantidades industriales, así que ya saben, lean bajo su propia responsabilidad.

.

.

**_"Sería bueno si pudiéramos poner el dolor en un sobre..._ **

**_y devolverlo al remitente..."_ **

**_Anónimo_ **

.

.

Ya preparé todas las ensaladas para la noche y las tres salsitas. Me voy a arreglar, Hange me va a pasar a buscar en dos horas. Me doy un buen baño, me acicalo bien. Creo que el mes que viene voy a ir a hacerme un retoque de luz pulsada, me están saliendo demasiados bellos en las axilas, los detesto. Mi cabello está algo largo, así que uso una crema para peinar y me hago una especie de peinado despeinado, bastante cool. Uso mi hermosa camisa negra de satén, el cardigan gris de hilo, blue jeans tipo chupín, borcegos negros, choker negro con una cruz para el cuello, una pulsera de cuero con cocidos a la vista negra, perfumito, delineador, un aro a presión con una piedrita brillante, yeah, me pondría de novio ya mismo conmigo mismo, le tiro un guiño a mi reflejo y salgo, estoy de un fantástico buen humor. Al salir choco con Eren está mortal, con una camisa azul eléctrico, pantalón de vestir beige, cadenita de plata al cuello con un dije en forma de llave, botas negras cortas y la chaqueta de cuero. Un fucking adonis. Me mira y viene rápido para abrazarme y besarme apasionadamente, mierda, siempre caigo de inmediato ante sus besos, ¡no es justo!

—Estás hermoso —dice contra mis labios.

—Oh, no es una novedad precisamente —respondo coqueto y siento la bocina afuera, a la vez que suena el mensaje en mi celu—. Llegó mi carruaje, caballero, os veré más tarde —Le doy un beso corto en los labios y me sonríe espléndidamente.

—Volvé que los voy a despachar temprano, tengo planes para nosotros.

Me sonrío ladinamente, levanto la mano y me voy. Subo al Ford Ka.

—Hangiu —digo mientras pongo dos dedos en mi boca para silbar fuerte—. ¡Qué producción, perra! ¡Estás muy diosa!

Hange es un poco drag, está usando una especie de calza de cuero pegadísima, con unas botitas cortas negras con una hebilla plateada, una camisa suelta blanca medio transparente, con una especie de chaleco abierto de cuerina, también negro, un pañuelo largo y fino enrollado despreocupadamente alrededor de su cuello que es gris con brillitos, el pelo bien lacio, una cadena de plata estilo piel de víbora, apenas un touch en los labios de brillo de cereza, ojos delineados, lentes esfumados estilo aviador (aunque es de noche le dan un toque muy cool a su atuendo y aunque es miope, sé que usa lentes de contactos o bien ya se hizo operar en este tiempo que no lo vi) y un exquisito perfume que no detecto si es Dior o Paco Rabanne. Está que hecha fuego, va romper corazones a su paso.

—*I know, I know, soy una fucking queen _(*lo sé, lo sé, soy una jodida reina)_. Ahora vamos a buscar a Ghunter y de ahí vamos a lo de tu amigo *Jhonnie _(*se refiere a Jean)_ —Él y su bendita costumbre de extranjerizar los nombres—. ¿Qué tal está tu amigo?

—Compañero de oficina —Corrijo—, está bastante buenorro, pero es algo, infantil, digamos.

—¿No te lo comiste todavía? 

—Oi, para un poco, tengo códigos, además estoy con Eren ahora.

—¿Códigos? Me amorrsshh, te lo pisaste a tu jefe, no sé qué clase de códigos sean esos.

—Bueno, ya basta, escúchame mocosa, no se te vaya a salir que estoy con Eren, Jean no sabe nada, ¿ok? Y no tengo intenciones que se entere.

Nuestro amigo Ghunter nos recibe efusivamente, me abraza un buen rato, ¡qué alegría saber de él! Realmente va a ser una noche genial. Estoy *pum para arriba _(*significa que está con los ánimos bien altos)._

Hangiu pone electro y nos volvemos locas, empezamos a diagramar coreografías y a acordarnos de los pasos que hacíamos en la juventud, realmente estamos pasando un gran momento. Llegamos a una bonita casa de barrio, según las indicaciones que me dio Jean. Hangiu estaciona al frente y nos bajamos con varias bolsas con botellas de toda clase, "la reina" quiere lucirse preparando tragos. Tocamos la puerta, adentro suena bastante fuerte Freddy Mercuri. Jean nos recibe. Guau, está muy lindo, con una remera al cuerpo roja escote en v que marca todos sus músculos, no me había fijado antes, pero tiene unos brazos lindos y marcados, jeans negros y unas Converse blancas. Me doy cuenta que Hangiu queda obnubilado.

—¡Levi! —dice y me saluda efusivamente.

—Jean, te presento a mis amigos, Hange y Ghunter.

—Hola, hola, ¡qué placer! —dice Hange y se adelanta para darle dos besos, uno en cada pómulo.

—Hola, Ghunter —Ghun es el más alto de todos, mide más de metro noventa, es largo y robusto, con cara de emo, pero cuando se suelta es una bomba de contar chistes.

Entramos y colocamos las bolsas en la cocina, Jean está preparando unas pizzas caseras que se ven deliciosas, además hizo unos bocaditos con paté o algo así que saben fabuloso. Hange le da charla y no deja de comérselo con la mirada. Jean también lo mirotea un poco, pero la verdad es que, no es por hacerme el hermoso, pero me hecha unas furiosas miradas de arriba abajo. Mi ego se lo agradece. "La reina" nos prepara *sex on the beach _(*trago dulce hecho con piña colada, granadina, y hielo, con un característico color rosado)_ con un toque cool, según ella y pronto estamos sentados en los coquetos silloncitos del living, bebiendo y charlando a gusto.

—Oi, Jean, ¿a tu madre no le molesta el bullicio? —pregunto cauteloso, porque nuestras carcajadas son estruendosas.

—No, está tomando una medicación muy fuerte para dormir, hasta mañana a las diez no se enterará de nada, así hubiera un terremoto.

—¿Está enferma? —pregunta Hange.

—Sí, tiene cáncer al útero.

—Oh, cuanto lo siento —dice mi castaño amigo sacándose los lentes.

—Gracias… oigan, ¿quieren jugar al *truco? _(*juego argentino que se juega con las barajas españolas, se juega individual o en parejas con un mínimo de 2 y un máximo de 4 jugadores, se basa más que nada en "engañar" a los oponentes haciéndoles creer que tienes cartas valiosas)._

—Sí, genial —dice Ghunter emocionado y yo me prendo, poco y nada me acuerdo.

—Yo no sé jugar a eso —dice Hange cruzándose de brazos e inflando los cachetes.

—Bueno, aprovecha para aprender —Le digo—. Te enseño si quieres, aunque no recuerdo mucho.

—No, no, Jhonnie me va a enseñar, ¿no? —dice mirándolo coquetamente, Jean se pone nervioso.

—No soy muy bueno enseñando, pero voy a intentar, iré a buscar las cartas y algo para anotar.

Luego de una infructuosa media hora, quedamos de acuerdo que Ghunter y yo jugamos juntos y Jean y Hange son nuestros rivales. Ghunter me hace un breve repaso de las *señas _(*son por lo general muecas como guiñar un ojo, arrugar la nariz, levantar la comisura de un labio, que se hacen entre las parejas para saber qué tipo de cartas les tocaron sin hablar)_ , y Hange es más duro que una piedra para aprender, o se hace el duro, Jean se ríe ante sus berrinches.

—Bien, hagamos una cosa, muéstrame tus cartas, déjenlo hasta que aprenda —Nos pide —Y yo te iré diciendo cual tirar, ¿te parece?

—Bueno —Acepta animada "la reina".

La hora pasa rápido, les damos una *biaba _(*paliza)_ bárbara con Ghunter, chocamos palmas, bebemos y fumamos riéndonos de los perdedores, ponemos castigos y nos morimos de la risa pintándoles las caras como animalitos, después hacemos que nos hagan un pequeño show musical (con coreografía incluida), reímos hasta que nos saltan las lágrimas, ya son más de las tres de la mañana. De pronto siento que me vibra el celular.

Lo saco y me topo con un mensaje de whatsapp por demás extraño de Mike, ¿habrá ido a la casa de Eren?

"Cuando el gato no está… los ratones están de fiesta…" —No le presto atención, le clavo el visto y lo cierro, estoy tentado de bloquearlo, pero es que realmente me pica la curiosidad, ¿qué me trata de decir? Y no falta mucho para que suene de nuevo mi cel.

"Ojos que no ven… corazón que no siente…" —Bueno ya me cansó, le respondo:

"¿Qué pasa?" —Y me empieza a escribir.

"Si te lo cuento no me lo vas a creer, sería mejor que vinieras y los vieras tú mismo con esos bellos ojitos que tienes…" —Respondo:

"Deja de hacerte el misterioso, si me vas a decir algo, lárgalo de una vez"

Recibo una imagen, Mikasa abrazando a Eren que está sentado charlando con sus amigos, siento que me duele el pecho, pero soy muy orgulloso para admitirlo tan abiertamente, tal vez ella se apareció sin avisar o algo, él no va a querer quedar mal delante de los amigos y debe estar fingiendo que todo es normal. Pero se me revuelve el estómago, es inevitable.

"Al parecer Eren no es muy diferente de mí… lamento hacer que tu corazón se destroce de nuevo." —Y le respondo:

"¿Qué mierda me importa lo que haga o deje de hacer Eren? No es mi problema" —Siento que el corazón me late con fuerza, Hangiu me dedica una mirada afilada, se da cuenta que algo no anda bien, avisa que va a preparar más tragos, Ghunter se va al baño y Jean acompaña a Hange a la cocina. Suena mi celular y ya no sé si quiero leer o no.

"No soy bobo, es obvio ustedes cogen Levi, pero está bien, aunque de nada sirve que lo niegues. Me di cuenta ese día que hablé con Eren en su oficina, seguro fue corriendo a contarte el idiota. Como sea, es una rata, deberías ver como se la manosea a la ex, y ella le apoya los pechos operados, metiéndoselos hasta por los ojos. Y todos aquí muy contentos de verlos juntos de nuevo… si fuera tú volvería de inmediato, las cosas están… como te lo diría… bastante calientes"

Me tiemblan las manos y siento ganas de salir corriendo, pero no, vamos, tengo que controlarme un poco, tal vez Mike solo hace esto para hacerme sentir mal. Es obvio que todavía le pasan cosas conmigo y se está desquitando. Tengo que calmarme.

Jean y Hange vienen riéndose con las copas en la mano, hicieron unos daikiris de frutilla, agarro mi vaso y me lo bajo en dos tragos, Hange se sienta a mi lado y pone sus piernas sobre mi falda mientras se me pega al cuello.

—¿Qué pasa bebé? —Me susurra seductor—. ¿Pasó algo?

—Puede ser, no importa —Respondo por lo bajo, Jean nos mira sorprendido por nuestra cercanía.

—No te preocupes Jeanboy, mis intenciones con Levito son absolutamente inocentes ¿O no, amorrsshh? —dice y me da un pico rápido. Jean se queda de piedra.

—Siempre hace lo mismo —Aclaro—, pero es verdad, somos hermanos del alma, nada más.

—Pero por ti puedo hacer un trío si quieres —dice Hangiu guiñándole un ojo y paseando sus dedos largos sobre mi pecho sugestivamente, casi largo una carcajada cuando veo a Jean ponerse colorado como una granada madura, justo llega Ghunter.

—Bueno, ya, pórtate bien, bitch —Lo regaño y le bajo las piernas de mi falda—. Se me terminaron los cigarros, ¿me acompañas a comprar? —le pido a Hange.

—Yo tengo dos cajas —dice Jean y saca una de arriba de un estante.

—¡Ups! No son *convertibles _(*cigarrillos con una cápsula de mentol en el filtro, que al explotarla los hace ligeramente mentolados)_ , sorry, pero no me apetecen de los normales, vamos un segundo a la estación de servicio y volvemos, ¿necesitan que traigamos algo más? —pregunto.

—Chocolate —dice Ghunter, mientras mezcla el mazo para seguir jugando con Jean que me mira con cara de cachorro perdido.

Hange me agarra de la mano y entrelaza mis dedos mientras le tira un besito al aire a Jean, que agacha la cabeza, avergonzado, lanza una risita y nos vamos. Apenas subimos al auto, me mira serio, y me dice:

—¿A quién hay que matar?

—Llévame la casa de Eren, rápido, después te explico.

Me encanta Hange, ni siquiera pregunta, aprieta el acelerador a full y salimos rapidísimo.

—Hey, que cuerpazo ese Jean, lo toqueteé en la cocina un poco, sino fuera que está tan embobado contigo, estaríamos teniendo una noche de sexo furioso. Es tan lindo.

Sé lo que hace, me distrae, por eso lo quiero tanto, nos conocemos tan bien que no hace falta aclarar cosas, él también presiente lo que está pasando, y ruego que el desgraciado de Mike sólo me esté mintiendo. Llegamos y estaciona afuera.

—Espera un minuto, ya regreso —digo y me bajo rápido, me escabullo haciendo el menor ruido posible, ruego que no haya nadie en el living y efectivamente así es.

Miro hacia la cocina, Mike está fumando solo en la isla con un vaso de whisky y me ve. Puta suerte. Se acerca veloz, todos están *guitarreando _(*tocando la guitarra y cantando)_ en la galería, cerca de la parrilla.

—Pensé que no ibas a venir —dice en susurros, el living está en penumbras—. Así que al fin de cuentas yo tenía razón, bueno, llegaste justo en la mejor parte, Eren y Mikasa están arriba cogiendo como locos. Apúrate o te lo vas a perder —Le dedico una mirada con ira y subo las escaleras con cautela.

Siento que se me está por salir el corazón, es mentira, es mentira, es una vil mentira. Pero cuando me empiezo a acercar escucho los ruidos de la pasión, me congelo, siento que una bomba me estalla en el pecho, pero tal vez… solo tal vez. Me acerco un poco más, la puerta está cerrada, pero escucho perfectamente los gemidos, "¡Ay, Eren!, no seas tan bestia", "Ca-cállate".

No tengo idea cuantos minutos me quedo parado ahí, sin entender, o mejor dicho entendiendo. ¿Cuántas veces me tiene que pasar lo mismo? Nunca aprendo. Sigilosamente me retiro, Mike está fumando al pie de las escaleras. Paso por su lado rápidamente pero me agarra de la muñeca y me retiene.

—Suéltame —digo con voz de ultratumba y me obedece.

—¿Ahora si me crees? —Me giro y con mi habitual indiferencia le respondo.

—Me parece genial que vuelvan juntos, de todas maneras ya me estaba cansando. Es la excusa perfecta para seguir adelante, fue bueno mientras duró, pero yo sólo buscaba un revolcón, eso es todo —Leo Di Caprio me debería entregar su fucking Oscar.

—Puedes pagarle con la misma moneda —dice mientras se acerca meloso, pero retrocedo.

—Ni de chiste, preferiría hacerlo con un león moribundo antes que contigo, bye Mike —Justo cuando me giro Kiro aparece por la puerta.

—¡Oh, estabas aquí! Hey, Levi, ¿cómo estás? —ME acerco y lo saludo.

—Me olvidé la billetera y un amigo me acercó para buscarla —Miento descaradamente—. Pero la noche recién empieza, así que me voy a divertir un poco, disfruten de la guitarra, yo me voy a buscar algunas chicas, nos vemos.

—¡Qué afortunado! —dice Kiro—. Soltero, lindo y suertudo, éxitos, amigo.

Les sonrío falsamente y me voy. Ni siquiera miro a Mike, fui bastante rudo, pero no podría importarme menos. Llego al auto y me subo, Hange me mira.

—¿Quieres hablar?

—No, vamos a comprar los cigarrillos, el chocolate y volvamos a lo de Jean, please.

—¿Te vienes a mi depa luego? 

—Sí, definitivamente sí.

...

Me levanto transpirando, estoy algo desorientado, pero pronto encuentro el baño en ese lugar desconocido, cierro la puerta y vomito un buen rato, hasta que sólo me sale bilis. Me siento como una verdadera mierda, y para agregar no sé dónde carajo estoy. Miro alrededor y no reconozco nada. Pero el baño es muy bonito, lleno de colores rosas y fucsias. Me lavo la boca como puedo, hay Listerine y hago unos buches, estoy en remera y calzoncillos, no me duele ninguna parte íntima del cuerpo, por lo que estoy seguro de que al menos sexo no tuve. La cabeza me da vueltas, me duele. Mierda, no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que estuve tan borracho.

Me duelen las piernas, el cuello, y especialmente los pies, debo haber bailado como un poseso. Orino y me siento en el inodoro mientras trato de recordar algo. Pero sólo recuerdo haber ido a casa de Eren y volver a la de Jean. Beber y beber sin parar, hacer un par de tonterías y, mierda, me vienen como flashes, besándome con Jean, ¡qué hice, la puta madre! Más besos con Hange que se reía estúpidamente, un antro o algo así y pum, se me apagó la tele. ¿Qué carajo hice anoche? Tocan a la puerta y me sobresalto.

—¿Levito? ¿Estás bien? —La voz ronca y destruida de Hange. Le abro.

—No me acuerdo una mierda.

—Bien, ven que te cuento, yo tampoco quedé muy bien anoche, pero recuerdo todo, todo. Vamos a la cocina, es largo.

Está desnudo con una bata de toalla encima y medias de algodón blancas, siempre es friolento en los pies, unas ojeras de muerte y yo no estoy mejor. Lo sigo, me sirve un super tazón de café cargado, un vaso de agua y un par de analgésicos.

—*¡Wild night! _(*noche salvaje)_ —Me dice destruido—. Wild, wild… A ver, por donde empiezo, ¿hasta dónde te acuerdas?

Trato de hacer memoria, miro el reloj de la cocina, ¿las tres de la tarde? WTF?

—Hasta que volvimos a la casa de Jean y bebí como esponja, ahí me empecé a perder el conocimiento y después algo de un antro _,_ no sé.

—Sí, bueno, fuimos a lo de Jean y sí bebiste como si no hubiera mañana, yo te acompañé un poco, pero tenía que manejar, así que me frené a tiempo, agradezcamos que no me detuvo la policía de tránsito porque me quitaban el auto. Jean también tomó mucho y Ghunter más o menos. Mi celular está lleno de fotos, y eerrhh, algunos, videos. Dos para ser exacto. Estabas muy mal, *ameo _(*una forma vaga de decir "amigo")._ Te desataste como nunca. En un momento estaba comiéndole la boca a Jean, y tú viniste y me lo arrebataste, bitch, te odio.

Me tapo la cara, estoy tan avergonzado.

—Te lo besuqueaste de una manera, que el pobre tenía una carpa en los pantalones que era imposible de disimular, por cierto está "bien dotado" el mocoso —dice haciendo una distancia considerable entre las palmas de sus manos, dando a entender su punto—. Le hiciste una especie de limpieza de garganta, pero con tu propia lengua, bueno, después de todo te gusta limpiar ¿no? En un momento se va Ghunter, se pidió un taxi porque se quería ir a dormir, o eso dijo, y yo lo acompañé afuera dos segundos, cuando volví a entrar, me encontré con esto —Me pasa su celular y pone play a un video.

Quiero morirme, morirme y que me cremen y tiren mis cenizas en el cerro. Me veo de rodillas haciéndole un oral a Jean, detengo el video.

—Suficiente —digo y le devuelvo el aparato—. Borra eso.

—¿Por qué? Está ultra mega hot, además mira la dedicación que le pusiste, y mira el rostro de ese chiquillo, está feliz.

—Basta, basta, no quiero escuchar sobre eso, ¿qué más hice?

—Bueno al menos Jean tuvo "un final feliz" _,_ así que no fueron más lejos gracias a eso. Yo también me aproveché un poco y me lo besuqueé un poco mientras tenías tu boca ocupada, que rico besa. Después no te podía despegar de él, lamentablemente le rompiste el corazón cuando lo llamaste "Eren, mi amor" —Lo miro asustado—. Lo siento, *ameo _,_ te pusiste tú solito en evidencia. Eu, traté de cubrirte, pero creo que le quedó bastante claro que tú y tu jefe… —Me hace una seña vulgar de un dedo de su mano atravesando un agujero que hace con la otra uniendo el pulgar con el índice.

—¡Qué imbécil de mierda que soy! —digo mientras me refriego la cara.

—Igual, cabe la posibilidad que no se acuerde de nada, porque estaba tan borracho como tú. Como sea, hasta que por fin los pude despegar, porque él tampoco quería que te fueras, te llevé a airearte un poco, te descompusiste y casi vomitas dentro del auto, menos mal que frené a tiempo. Te refregué la espalda un poco y te dije que viniéramos a dormir, pero me gritaste, no, me exigiste que fuéramos a bailar, Bien, prepárate porque no sé cómo te va a caer esto que te voy a decir…

¿Qué puede ser peor? Pienso y lo miro descorazonado.

—Nos fuimos a "Faraónica", que se yo, no se me ocurría otro lugar, llegamos casi al final, cerca de las cinco de la mañana. Tomaste una cerveza, porque no había Dios que te detuviera, y bailaste como poseído con cada tipo que te invitaba, eres un dolor en el culo cuando te pones así, ¿eh? Como sea, también me divertí un poco. Pero tuve que ir a mear, porque ya no me aguantaba y cuando volví… bueno, estabas a los besos y los abrazos con Winnie.

Estampo mi frente en la mesa con fuerza. ¡Nooooooooo, puede ser! ¡Por toda la jodida mierda del mundo entero!

—Tengo fotos que-

—¡Bórralas, bórralas! —Le digo casi gritándole.

—Eh, eh, bueno, uuuhh, tranquilo campeón, ya las borro —dice mientras digita su pantalla—. La cosa es que casi me voy a las trompadas con ese idiota, pero pude arrastrarte afuera. Te largaste a llorar como cocodrilo, y me gritabas que querías ir a ver a Eren, tuve que sacarte el celular porque ya estabas llamándolo al otro imbécil, sin que te dieras cuenta te saqué la batería y chillaste un buen rato porque no se prendía, casi lo destruyes contra mi parabrisas. Así que de alguna milagrosa manera, te convencí de venir a casa, y te estuve abrazando mientras seguías chillando y llorando hasta que te quedaste frito y yo igual. Fin.

—Quiero llorar —Gruño balbuceando mientras trato de tragarme el café.

Hange se pone de pie y pone unas empanadas a calentar en el microondas.

—Me quedaron éstas del delivery de antes de ayer. No es un festín, pero nos van a servir, estoy muerto de hambre, me gruñe la tripa.

—Por cierto, ¿mi celular?

—Oh, lo dejé cargando en la pieza, tuve que ponerlo en silencio, porque sonaba a cada rato, anda, fíjate, debes tener una tonelada de mensajes y llamadas.

Voy a la pieza tambaleándome, lo encuentro sobre la mesa de luz, lo agarro y efectivamente está reventando. Me siento, suspiro y empiezo a revisar.

Treinta y dos llamadas perdidas, cinco de Jean, que son bastante recientes, dos de Mike, quince de un número desconocido, sin dudas debe ser Erwin y el resto de Eren, de echo vuelve a sonar justo en ese momento, le corto, no lo voy a atender de ninguna puta manera.

Abro whatsapp, leo cronológicamente:

_ Jean: _

  1. "Hola, cómo amaneciste?"— 11 am
  2. "Lamento lo que pasó anoche, nadie estaba en sus cabales… lo siento"— 11:10 am
  3. "Me gustaría que salgamos a tomar algo y charlar un poco, puede ser?"— 11:30 am
  4. "Espero que no estés enojado (emoticón triste)"— 11:31 am
  5. "Sólo quiero que sepas que eres muy especial para mí Levi, lo de anoche… fue una locura, pero quisiera hablar contigo, por favor cuando puedas contéstame, si?"— 11:32 am
  6. "Estoy preocupado, espero que estés con Hange… cuando puedas, responde"— 11:35 am



Le contesto: **"Hola, estoy bien, estoy con Hange, el lunes hablamos en la oficina, no estoy enojado, bye".**

_ Siguiente, Mike: _

  1. "Dónde estás Levi? Eren está como loco, ja, ja, ja"— 3:55 am
  2. "Quieres que te vaya a buscar a alguna parte?"— 4:10 am
  3. "Bien, si me necesitas estoy, llámame y te paso a buscar…"— 5:00 am



No le contesto, ¡next! 

_ Número desconocido, "Erwin": _

  1. "Seguís besando tan bien como siempre, me dejaste erecto completamente"— 5: 45 am
  2. "Lo ves? también me deseas… Nos encontremos, vamos…"— 5:46 am
  3. "Dónde estás? Atiéndeme. Eren te rompió el corazón, no?"— 5:46 am
  4. "Volver a tenerte entre mis brazos me hizo bien, y yo sé que también me necesitas, quiero verte, no te hagas el duro, dime dónde estás, igual te voy a encontrar. Te rocé con mi pierna y estabas super excitado, tenemos química mi amor, nada puede contra eso. Yo no te cambiaría por ninguna mujer…"— 5:48 am
  5. "Te extraño, y te sigo amando, eso no va a cambiar nunca, y hoy me di cuenta que también sientes lo mismo, volvamos a vernos…"— 5:57 am
  6. "Te voy a buscar al trabajo el lunes a la salida, al menos hablemos…"— 6:00 am
  7. "Me voy a portar bien, no voy a mandarme ninguna tontería, ya aprendí mi lección… Mierda, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti y en tus labios, te amo Levi (corazones)"— 6:01 am
  8. "Te amo y nunca voy a dejar de hacerlo, quiero que lo sepas… "— 6:02 am
  9. "Eren no te merece, no te va a elegir, yo estoy dispuesto a todo, dame una oportunidad, mi amor, te amo, te amo…"— 6:05 am
  10. "Te veo el lunes, te amo (muchos corazones)"— 6:10 am



Le clavo el visto, pienso y pienso, pero decido responderle:

**"Eren y yo no somos pareja, así que ni idea de qué hablas. Estoy en otra onda, respecto a tu pedido, lo siento, no hay otra oportunidad, suficientes tuviste en una década. No vengas a mi trabajo, tengo *exclusión de mi persona _(*medida legal para que un acosador o potencial peligro no se acerque al denunciante)_ , si vienes llamo a la policía, no estoy jodiendo. Anoche estaba borracho que daba asco, podría haberte besado a ti o al dinosaurio Barney, *whathever _(*como sea)_ , sigue con tu vida, bye".**

Me pregunto cómo es que sabe que Eren anoche estuvo con una mujer. ¿Acaso me habrá mandado a seguir o algo así? Veo que me está escribiendo, así que lo bloqueo y elimino la conversación, realmente, ¿cómo fue que pude haber terminado besando a este tipo? Soy un idiota, un estúpido de lo peor… Como sea, veo el nombre Eren y me tiembla la mano antes de abrir la conversación.

—Ya están las empanadas, perra —dice Hange desde la puerta—. Vamos que se van a enfriar.

Me levanto y lo sigo, pero la verdad no tengo mucho hambre, menos con la panza revuelta como la tengo, me doy asco a mí mismo, mandarme tantas mierdas juntas, y eso porque estaba Hange cuidándome, sino quién sabe cómo hubiera terminado mi noche. No puedo volver a caer así.

Hange come con los ojos cerrados, me parece tierno, me trae muchos recuerdos de cuando vivíamos juntos. Por fin, me armo de valor y agarro el celular. Abro la conversación.

_ Eren: _

  1. "Levi tenemos que hablar"— 4:30 am
  2. "Por favor no te desaparezcas, necesito hablar urgente contigo"— 4:32 am
  3. "Mike me dijo que viniste más temprano, no creo que sea lo mejor hablar de esto por mensajes, necesito que lo hablemos cara a cara"— 4:45 am.
  4. "Dónde estás?"— 8 am
  5. "Por favor cuando despiertes llámame, ok?"— 8:01 am
  6. "Por favor puedes atender?… Estoy preocupado…"— 9:30 am
  7. "Dónde estás? Hange tampoco me atiende, estoy muy, muy preocupado"— 11:00 am
  8. "Entiendo si estás enojado, pero al menos hazme saber que estás bien, estoy caminando por las paredes, te estoy esperando en casa… Llámame…"— 11:30 am
  9. "Te lo suplico, dime dónde estás, te voy a buscar…"— 11:35 am
  10. "Te juro que voy a hacer una denuncia, estoy preocupado de verdad, ya me *bajé un paquete de 20 _(*significa que se fumó un atado de 20 cigarrillos de un solo tirón),_ mándame un Ok, aunque más no sea, por favor…"— 13:35 pm
  11. "Me imagino cualquier cosa y espero equivocarme, pero me estoy asustando, por qué no volviste a casa?"— 14:00 pm
  12. "Levi, por amor de Dios, contéstame, realmente estoy mortificado, estás bien?"— 14.30pm
  13. "Me cortaste la llamada, así que calculo que ya viste tu celular, por favor, sólo hazme saber que estás bien y me calmo. Por favor, por lo que más quieras…"— 14:53 pm
  14. "Levi contéstame, necesito hablar contigo, no me hagas esto…"— 15:05 pm
  15. "No seas cruel, realmente ya no sé cómo pedírtelo, hablemos por favor"— 15:10 pm



Suspiro, ¿cruel? ¡Ahora resulta que YO soy el cruel!

—Contéstale de una vez al pobre idiota ése, no paró de llamarme y llenarme de mensajes a mí también, me tiene harto. Además por mucho que lo esquives vas a tener que enfrentarlo en algún momento, *ameo _(*amigo),_ no des más vueltas. ¿Y me cuentas de una vez que rayos pasó en su casa?

Decido contárselo sin rodeos.

—Cuando llegué se estaba tirando a Mikasa, la ex mujer.

Hange abre los ojos y me mira consternado, después se le frunce el ceño.

—¡Aaaaah, hijo de la gran puta! Tronco de mierda mal hecho, ya sabía yo que iba a reincidir. Pajero imbécil —Mi hermanito tiene peor boca que la mía, lo sé.

Inspiro y miro la pantalla, me llega un nuevo mensaje: "Me clavaste el visto, así que asumo que leíste mis mensajes, por favor, dime que estás bien y con eso me conformo…"

Escribo, tratando de refrenarme lo máximo posible: **"Hola, estoy perfecto, estoy con Hange, nunca estuve mejor. En estos días paso a buscar mis cosas, por favor cuida a Esmeralda, cuando vaya me la traigo".**

Lee mi mensaje y me llama, le corto. Me escribe: "Podemos hablar?"

Respondo: **"¿No estamos hablando ya?"**

Él: "Personalmente quiero decir…"

Yo: **"No, no hay nada de qué hablar, todo está muy claro. Sólo te pido que no me hagas una escena en la oficina, ok? Tengo buena reputación y quiero seguir manteniéndola, solo eso".**

Él: "Te vas a quedar con Hange?"

Yo: **"Sí"**

Él: "Necesito verte, quiero hablar de esto frente a frente, no así, al menos no merecemos hablar?"

Yo: **"Repito, no tenemos nada de qué hablar, gracias por tu ayuda en este tiempo"** — la iba a cortar ahí, pero es más fuerte que yo— **"Me alegro que las cosas entre Mikasa y tú vuelvan a funcionar, es lo correcto, besos a los chicos".**

Él: "No seas infantil, somos grandes, te voy a esperar esta tarde en el Café de Las Camelias, Hange sabe dónde queda, necesitamos hablar, aunque sea una sola vez, después puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero necesito hablar contigo… Voy a estar desde las cinco hasta la hora que cierren"

Yo: **"No voy a ir"**

Él: "Te voy a esperar, tú verás qué hacer"

Dejo el celular a un costado.

—¿Y? No me hagas esperar, perra, quiero saber —dice Hange ansioso.

—No sé, que quiere hablar conmigo, en el Café de Las Camelias a las cinco, le dije que no iba a ir, pero insiste que me va a esperar. Como sea, no me interesa, que se muera.

—¿No te interesa? ¿Qué no te interesa? *Claaaaaa _,_ no te interesa por eso anoche te pusiste hasta el culo de alcohol y hasta terminaste besuqueando al bastardo de Erwin. ¡No jodas, Levi! Si quieres empezar de cero, yo no tengo problema, aquí me sobra un cuarto, eres bienvenido, quédate la vida entera si lo necesitas, pero tienes que ir y cerrar esta historia para dar vuelta la página. Ve, dile que es un flor de idiota y sácate todo de adentro. Pero no vengas con esa burrada de que no sientes nada. Te conozco, Levito, a mí no me puedes mentir, y ese hombre te caló hondísimo, ¿es así o no?

Se me empiezan a humedecer los ojos, ya sin los efectos de la bebida, la realidad me aplasta. Hange se levanta y viene a abrazarme.

—¡Con un demonio, Levito! Ni siquiera te puedo regañar apropiadamente, me partes el alma. No te puedo ver en este estado. Vamos a la cama, dormiremos otro poco, a las cinco nos levantamos y te pongo bello así vas y le refriegas al cara de pene ése todo lo que se está perdiendo. Te voy a cuidar, me amorsh, no estás solo bebé, me voy a quedar contigo siempre.

—Gracias, Hangiu —digo en un hilo de voz y me dejo arrastrar, nos vamos a su pieza y nos acostamos en su lindo somier, me tiene abrazado como si fuera a desaparecer en algún momento.

Pero me siento orgulloso de no haber derramado una sola lágrima, de todas formas el dolor corre por dentro mío como un río embravecido, arrasando todo a su paso. En algún momento me quedo dormido, y siento que me despierta con dulces besos en mi rostro.

—Amor, amorcitoooo, despierta bebé. Se te hace tarde, aunque bueno, por mí está bien que se clave unas dos horas al menos, pero tienes que ir. Vamos, corazón.

Me levanto a regañadientes y me arrastra hasta el baño, me desnuda y me hace entrar a la ducha, me baño y cuando salgo me acerca unas toallas junto con una muda de su ropa.

—Te va a quedar algo grande, pero vas a estar cool. Ponte estas gotas en los ojos que parece que saliste de una tumba.

Después me maquilla un poco con base y corrector de ojeras, me pone perfume y me lleva en el auto.

—Te esperaré aquí —Me avisa—. No me iré a ninguna parte, demora lo que necesites, no te preocupes que yo mientras tanto trataré de pasar el nivel 933 del Candy Crush.

—Gracias, vida —Se acerca y me da un pico.

—Gracias nada, ¿para qué está la familia? Anda, que saldrá todo bien, las lágrimas para después.

Entro al café a las 19:30 pm, y lo veo sentado en una esquina con cara de cansado. Yo estoy radiante y fresco gracias al asesoramiento de mi ángel de la guardia. Entro con paso seguro, me mira y se sienta derechito, como los alumnos de la secundaria cuando entra el profesor en el aula.

—Hola —digo y trato de actuar lo más normal posible.

—Hola, gracias por venir —Me encojo de hombros y cruzo los brazos, apatía en persona. Eren llama a una de las mozas que sonriente se acerca. Pide té de jazmín y dos porciones de cheese cake de frutos rojos, lo miro sorprendido—. Hange me dijo que era tu favorito.

—Ah, sí, así es. Estoy, algo apurado, así que hablemos rápido, ¿ok?

—Bueno, esto es realmente complicado —dice nervioso, es raro nunca lo vi en una situación similar, por lo general siempre parece seguro y tranquilo, se refriega las manos y me esquiva la mirada, pero yo no, lo estoy mirando fijamente, de esa manera que da miedo—. Anoche, yo…

—A ver, simplifiquemos —Lo interrumpo y me trata de sostener la mirada—. Anoche te acostaste con Mikasa. Es evidente que aún tienes sentimientos por ella, es obvio, es la madre de tus hijos, es tu… esposa y en cierta manera el inicio de nuestra relación, fue porque estabas buscando reconciliarte con ella. Es lo natural y me parece perfecto. Para ser honesto me hubiera evitado este encuentro, porque como te dije, creo que no hay nada para agregar o para aclarar. Sigue con ella, vuelve a tu casa, haz las cosas bien, no la cagues de nuevo, eso.

Nos envuelve un silencio pesado algunos segundos, mientras mis ojos pasean por el decorado del lugar, hace años que no voy a ese café, está más lindo que nunca.

—No estuvo bien lo que pasó —Me dice apesadumbrado.

—Oi, no te sientas culpable, iba a pasar tarde o temprano.

—¿Cómo es que estás bien con eso? —Me mira desconcertado, parece que hubiera estado esperando un escándalo o algo así, me conoces poco Eren.

—¿Y por qué voy a estar mal? —Orgullo mode ON, a tope.

—Bueno, yo pensé que…

—No pienses por mí, piensa por ti, ¿ok? Bien lo dijiste, somos adultos, yo no esperaba nada de esto y terminó siendo, una buena temporada de compañía con algo de sexo, eso es todo.

—No es así de simple para mí —Miro al techo tratando de controlarme, necesito hacer bien mi papel, es como jugar en una mesa de póker, nadie puede siquiera sospechar lo que pienso—. Esto, no es fácil para mí… yo, estoy confundido —¡Ah, bien! Lo que me faltaba, sal a la herida y unas gotas de limón, ¿algo más?—. Es difícil, quiero que me entiendas un poco.

—No hay nada que entender, y tampoco es para enredarse tanto —Ahora lo miro—. No es como si me hubieras dejado plantado en el altar. Nadie se murió. Te sacaste las ganas y volviste al camino correcto, fin del tema.

La mesera nos trae el pedido, endulzo mi té con edulcorante y le doy un gran mordisco al cheese cake, como pensé, sabe a mierda, porque en estos momentos todo me sabe igual.

—¿Realmente piensas que yo sólo quería sacarme las ganas contigo? —Lo miro como si fuera obvio—. Estás completamente equivocado, Levi. Si hubiera sido eso, llamo a una de mis ex amantes y punto. "Esto" es diferente.

—"Esto", ¿qué carajos es "esto"? Bueno te lo digo, fue un desliz, ¿ok? Una calentura del momento, yo tampoco esperaba nada de tu parte, lo bien que hice, porque era obvio que te ibas a cansar e ibas a buscar volver, mejor temprano que tarde, ya fue. Yo no te guardo rencor, tú no me guardes rencor, fin.

—Anoche, Mikasa se me tiró encima —Ruedo los ojos, ahora falta que me diga que lo obligó a tener sexo—. Yo no la detuve, así que acepto mi debilidad, porque estoy confundido, yo no puedo, todavía, no puedo ordenar lo que me pasa… pero anoche, cuando la besé y… pensé en ti, cerré mis ojos y… pensaba en ti.

—¡Awww, que tierno! La embestías pensando en mí, ¿te aplaudo? —Realmente quería evitar mi lado más perverso y venenoso, pero es que este hombre está sacando lo peor de mí, me mira avergonzado, lo puedo ver en sus ojos—. ¡Tch!, no me hagas caso, hablé demás. Eres dueño de hacer lo que quieras, y por cierto, gracias por lo detalles, pero no los necesito.

—Es que no me dejas terminar de hablar, me interrumpes a cada rato, ¿me puedes escuchar?

—Bueno, te escucho.

—No te pude sacar de mi cabeza, a mitad, de todo, no pude seguir, yo ya no, aaah —Suspira pesado—. Si no eres tú, no puedo.

—Lamento que no sea recíproco —Ahora viene mi estocada, porque para ser honesto no te creo nada—. Yo en cambio anoche la pasé genial, y además pude disfrutar hasta el final, y todo sin culpas.

Me mira sorprendido, algo dolido y corre la vista.

—¿Anoche estuviste con alguien?

—Un… con un par, sí, ejem —Carraspeo y me mira desencajado—. ¿Qué? ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Pensaste que eras el único en mi vida? Además, a la luz de las circunstancias, no me parece tan grave, te lo blanqueo porque soy así, voy de frente y no me da vergüenza admitir lo que soy.

—¿Te da igual? —pregunta con bronca contenida y lo miro sin entender—. ¿Te da igual que sea yo o sea con cualquier otro?

Estoy al borde de mi resistencia, realmente que estoy al borde del colapso, pero aún puedo mantener mi máscara, sólo un poco más.

—Sí, claro, me da igual.

Eren aprieta los ojos y asiente, mientras lo veo tensar la mandíbula.

—¿También lloraste cuando los besabas? ¿Lloraste cuando te hacían el amor?

Necesito aire, necesito espacio, quiero salir corriendo, ya no quiero seguir ahí, el dolor me está traspasando la mirada y no puedo permitirme eso.

—¿Por qué no me contestas? —Insiste y yo trago en seco, pensando cómo salir del atolladero, pero no puedo—. Levi… —No, no te voy a dar el control de nuevo, no.

—Eren, esta charla no nos va a llevar a ninguna parte —Necesito retomar el control—. No tiene sentido alguno, hagamos las cosas bien, el lunes vamos a seguir siendo jefe y empleado como siempre, entonces lo mejor es que tratemos de terminar esto de la mejor manera posible.

—¿Es lo que quieres? ¿Qué todo vuelva a ser como antes?

—No seas, no me hagas quedar como el villano de la película, tomaste una decisión, Eren, tú eres el confundido, no vengas a presionarme, como si esto fuera mi culpa —No me puedo calmar, y necesito hacerlo, respiro hondo, o me quebraré—. Los dos hicimos mal las cosas, tú, tienes una vida, tienes amigos, familia, perteneces un mundo que no es el mío. No sabes… no importa, es dar vueltas sin sentido. No lo compliquemos, hagamos de cuenta que aquí no sucedió nada y miremos hacia adelante, ya está, ha sido suficiente.

Nos hundimos en un silencio profundo y aprovecho para terminar mi té.

—No es igual —Habla por fin y lo miro—. No es igual para mí, estar con Mikasa de esa manera… perdóname —Uuufff, noooo, ahora viene la parte del arrepentido, me siento como ese día en la plaza frente a Mike, es exactamente la misma sensación de mierda.

Nunca voy a ser suficiente, nunca me eligen a mí, yo no puedo contra las mujeres y sus virtudes, sólo soy un pobre hombre que elige de la peor manera, que se deja arrastrar sin oponer resistencia, es mi culpa después de todo, por querer un poco más, por pensar que alguien como Eren me podía amar.

—Para mí no eres uno más, pero tampoco puedo decirte algo que… porque en estos momentos no estoy seguro de nada, y me odio por ser así, pero no te quiero mentir, no a ti.

—Bien, listo, ya entendí, ¿podemos hacer de cuenta que no pasó nada?

—No quiero eso.

—No seas caprichoso, asume la responsabilidad de esto y acepta también mi decisión, así de simple. ¿Acaso no es esto lo que más querías? ¿Qué Mikasa te perdonara y pudieras volver a tu vida normal? Entonces no la desaproveches, por una vez haz las cosas bien —¿No te das cuenta que te estoy liberando? ¿No ves que me estoy desangrando frente a ti?

—Las cosas no pueden ser como antes, realmente, no pueden.

—Haz un esfuerzo entonces, me voy, pagas tú —Quiero levantarme pero me agarra de la mano, me siento de nuevo para no llamar la atención, me gusta ese café, si pasara algo vergonzoso no podría volver.

—Te necesito, entiende al menos eso, no quiero volver a casa y no encontrarte.

—Suéltame, Eren, por favor —Le pido y afloja su agarre—. La pasamos bien, fue, como irse de vacaciones, pero ahora hay que volver a la realidad. Vuelve con tu familia, yo estoy bien, y tú también vas a estar bien, aunque ahora estés confundido, a todos nos pasa alguna vez. Tal vez las cosas no sean como antes, pero lo intentaremos, ¿ok?

Asiente no muy convencido.

—Me… están esperando, así que me tengo que ir, en la semana iré a buscar mis cosas, a la gatita y te devuelvo la llave, porque no la traje ahora —Estoy siendo honesto, creo que quedaron en mis sucios pantalones que usé anoche—. Nos vemos, ¿sí?

—Nos vemos —dice de una manera trágica.

Al fin puedo ponerme de pie y me voy, no miro atrás ni una sola vez, Hange está en el auto con **_Madonna_** a todo volumen y su **_"Times goes back, so slowly…"_** , le baja el volumen cuando me ve subir.

—¿Y?

—Listo, ya di vuelta la página.

...

El lunes hablamos un poco con Jean en el descanso, me hago el completo desentendido y le pido que no me mencione el episodio, que hagamos borrón y cuenta nueva, parece aliviado y de inmediato me invita a salir, no tengo ganas, ni en lo más mínimo. Así que educadamente le digo que por ahora no. Erwin me sigue mensajeando desde otro número y lo vuelvo a bloquear. Hange me acompañó a mi departamento a buscar algunas cosas, me ayudó a limpiar y dejarlo brillando, mi ángel favorito, le agradezco enormemente a Dios tenerlo conmigo. Con Eren las cosas están como en la Antártida… heladas.

Ya ni siquiera compartimos el cigarro en la terraza. Me pide algo, le cumplo, fin del tema, no vuelve a hablarme aparte, está respetando mi espacio, y aunque es lo correcto me duele como la mismísima mierda. No quiero atosigar al pobre de Hange, así que ya no hablamos de ese tema, a veces cuando me baño, dejo las lágrimas salir, es la única debilidad que me permito.

—Mi vida, tengo que ir esta tarde al departamento, a buscar las boletas pendientes para pagarlas.

—¿No las tienes por débito automático? —Me pregunta. 

—Neee, bah, algunas si, igual quiero ir a buscar unos Cd´s, ropa y otras cosas, ya estoy podrido de escuchar Madonna de la noche a la mañana.

—Con mi reinita no te metas, perra —dice sonriendo—. Pero no vayas solo, yo voy a acompañarte.

—No seas pesado, es un minuto.

—Te busco de la oficina y vamos, no me hagas renegar.

—Nah, ya déjalo, iremos el fin de semana entonces.

—Como quieras, no me molesta ir mañana.

—No, vamos el finde.

—Oki doki.

Le mentí descaradamente, es obvio que voy a ir por mi cuenta, ya no tengo miedo, además no soy un niño, y tanta sobreprotección de parte de Hange me agobia un poco, no me da respiro.

Salgo de trabajar y me dirijo al departamento, es tan extraño tomar el colectivo, después de tanto tiempo, llego a mi barrio y me inunda cierta nostalgia. Abro, entro y empiezo a separar las cosas que voy a llevar. Al cabo de una media hora tocan la puerta, capaz es mi vecina que escuchó el movimiento y me viene a saludar y de paso hablar de las plantas que cuida en mi ausencia, abro.

—Hola, Levi.

—Hola, Erwin —Antes de que pueda decir algo, se mete de sopetón empujándome un poco y cierra la puerta tras de sí, esto no es bueno, no, no, no es para nada bueno. Mi celular está en la cocina y el inalámbrico está desconectado. Para colmo de males nadie sabe que estoy aquí.

—No respondiste ni una vez mis mensajes, ¿eres malo, eh? Me dejaste en llamas esa noche en el baile y desapareciste —Me empieza a acorralar y yo retrocedo, mientras pienso como puedo hacer para huir.

—Es-estaba borracho, no sabía lo que hacía, por eso.

—Ven —dice y salta sobre mí para aprisionarme en sus brazos y besarme a la fuerza, trato de zafarme pero es fuerte el condenado, así que lo muerdo en la boca y me suelta—. Ah, hijo de puta, siempre te gustó lo rudo, ¿eh?

—Erwin, tranquilízate, no te equivoques. Lo nuestro terminó, no nos hagamos esto, por favor.

Se me baja la presión cuando lo veo sacar una filosa navaja y la esgrime delante de mí.

—¿Te escuché bien? Creo que dijiste que te morías de ganas de coger conmigo, ¿estoy en lo correcto? Vamos, dilo, o te lo hago decir, como prefieras.

Tengo que ceder, o este tipo me va a rebanar como sushi, al menos hasta que piense en una alternativa.

—Ok, ok, tienes razón, tienes razón, yo quería coger contigo, es así.

—Bueno, ¿y qué esperas para desnudarte, entonces? No perdamos tiempo, mi amor.

—Bue-bueno, pero tran-tranquilo, ¿ok? —Me saco la remera despacio mientras tiemblo, pienso qué carajos puedo hacer para salir de esta.

—Espera, primero me la vas a chupar bien, y ni se te ocurra morder porque te sacaré los ojos de sus cuencas con el cuchillo, ¿entendiste, putita?

—Sí, sí, entendí, entendí —Me arrodillo y se me acerca, está hediendo a alcohol, mierda esto es muy malo, trato de no rebelarme, me agarra del cabello y me zamarrea con fuerza, me hace ver las estrellas del dolor, pero trato de no quejarme.

—Te lo vas a tragar todo, puta de mierda, y te va a gustar, ¿me escuchaste? — Siento el filo del cuchillo en mi mejilla y me asusta, asiento con la cabeza y le desprendo el cinto—. Suplica —Lo miro molesto y me hace un corte en el pómulo.

—¡Arrgh!

—¡Qué supliques!

—Sí, sí, por favor, déjame que te la chupe, por favor, quiero chupártela, te lo ruego.

—Así me gusta, eso…

Intento hacer las cosas bien, pero no puedo dejar de temblar, siento la sangre caliente que se me escurre de la cara, y me doy cuenta que no voy a salir con vida sino hago algo. Me aprieta la cabeza contra su entrepierna ahogándome brutalmente, toso y toso sin parar, pero me sofoca una y otra vez, me parece que en cualquier momento voy a perder la conciencia, aprovecha para pellizcar toda piel que esté a su alcance, la retuerce hasta dejarme moretones negros y yo intento no doblegarme, pero lágrimas comienzan a salir, de la sofocación, del dolor, del miedo, es como una maldita pesadilla, pero más real que nunca.

—Traga, traga, desgraciado, yo te voy a enseñar a dejarme caliente, a que me ignores imbécil, te vas a arrepentir, maldito seas.

Una vez que se harta de usar mi boca, se viene copiosamente y me obliga a beberlo todo, incluso unas gotas que se derramaron en el piso, me obliga a lamerlas apretando mi cabeza contra los mosaicos, luego me arrastra de los cabellos al cuarto y me tira contra el somier, se sienta encima de mí y me hace un corte largo en el abdomen.

—¡Pídeme perdón! —grita desencajado, está drogado o algo así, porque está fuera de sí.

—¡Perdóname, uuuggh, perdóname, perdón! —Me empieza a abofetear con toda su furia, y en un vano intento de frenarlo con mis manos, el cuchillo lame varias veces en mis antebrazos, él se ríe frenético.

Me gira de boca a la cama y trata de bajarme los pantalones, si no es ahora me va a matar, giro rápidamente la cadera y le doy una feroz patada en le entrepierna, cae aullando de dolor y salgo corriendo, agarro mi celular y quiero salir del departamento pero salta y alcanza a agarrarme de un tobillo, caemos duramente en el piso y siento que intenta clavar el cuchillo en mi pierna, pero trato de patearlo con la otra, por lo que solo logra hacerme algunos cortes, al fin le doy de lleno en la cara y vuelvo a levantarme para salir corriendo otra vez, bajo las escaleras casi con violencia y me voy a la calle, mientras en vano intento llamar al 911, no me doy cuenta cuando una moto me embiste, a Dios gracias que viene lento, pero caigo duramente contra el asfalto y me golpeo la cabeza. Los autos empiezan a tocar sus bocinas y yo siento que los sonidos se apagan, los colores se diluyen, y ya… no siento nada.

...

—¿Hola, Eren?

—Sí, Hange, ¿qué pasa? ¿Levi está bien? No vino a trabajar hoy —Escucha un suspiro hondo del otro lado—. ¿Dónde están?

—En el Sanatorio de la Santa Cruz de los Olivos.

—Ya mismo estoy saliendo para allá —Indica.

—Habitación 502, tercer piso —Le avisa el castaño.

Eren corta y en menos de 10 minutos está entrando al edificio, tiene el corazón que se le está saliendo del pecho. Llega agitado y el castaño está fuera de la pieza con el celular en la mano.

—¿Levi? —pregunta antes de saludar.

—Espera un minuto, recién entró la enfermera para cambiarle las vendas.

—¿Qué pasó?, ¿está bien? —Lo agarra de los hombros y lo zamarrea un poco.

—Hey, hey, tranquilo, está fuera de peligro, con algunos cortes nada más.

—¿Cortes? ¿Qué mierda se hizo? —Eren está espantado, se nota en su mirada.

—No, no, estás malinterpretando, Levi no se hizo daño. Lo atacaron, se fue a su departamento sin avisarme, a buscar no sé qué mierda, y estoy seguro que el maldito de Erwin lo estaba esperando.

—¿Er-Erwin?

—Sí, lo quiso apuñalar.

Eren se sostiene de la pared y Hange lo ayuda a sentarse, está descompuesto, realmente. Le acerca un vaso de agua fría.

—Hey, no te desestabilices así, Levi está delicado y tiene que vernos fuertes para salir adelante. Además ya te dije, fueron un par de cortecitos, gracias a Dios nada grave, calculo que entre mañana y pasado le dan el alta. Otra cosa, Erwin está preso justo ahora, esta vez no voy a dejar que se vaya como si nada.

Apenas sale la enfermera, Eren entra impetuosamente, Levi está sentado en la cama y se sorprende al verlo, mira a Hange con molestia, sabe que él lo ha llamado.

—Los dejo solos tortolitos, no lo aprietes mucho Eren, que todavía está delicadito. Amorssh, ¿te traigo algo? ¿Quieres otra cosa aparte de tu hombre favorito?

—Un té, ah, y que te arrojes y te pudras en un pozo —dice con la garganta algo rasposa.

Eren se acerca y se sienta al lado, toca delicadamente las vendas en su brazo más próximo, tiene otras sobre su mejilla y otras en la pantorrilla del mismo lado.

—¿Cómo estás? —dice con suavidad.

—Bien, relativamente. No fue gran cosa, Erwin estaba borracho así que fue bastante fácil salir corriendo, sólo fue un susto —Trata de minimizar la situación, pero ambos saben que podría haber terminado trágicamente.

Eren lo abraza y Levi se deja, realmente no va a hacerse el de rogar justo ahora, apoya su cara sobre su pecho y siente que le caen las lágrimas del de ojos verdes.

—Estoy bien, no te pongas así.

—Te lastimó, es suficiente para que me muera de la angustia —Toma una de sus manos y observa que también tiene algunas vendas y apósitos.

—Eso fue cuando traté de alejar el cuchillo, era pequeño pero afilado, y en la obscuridad no veía muy bien, afortunadamente no fue más allá de unos cortes. Mierda, me van a quedar marcas, ¡tch!

—Vuelve a casa Levi, sabes que estás seguro allá.

—NO —dice alejándose del calor de Eren y volviendo a su postura indiferente—. Estoy bien con Hange. Gracias por venir, pero deberías volver, Mikasa te debe estar esperando —Eren siente una punzada en medio del pecho.

—Eso…

—No tienes que explicarme nada, ya está. Voy a pedirle a Hangiu a que busque mis cosas de tu casa, gracias por el tiempo que me ayudaste, ya estoy bien.

*(Levi POV)

—Emm… ya sé que no tengo derecho a pedirte esto, pero ¿puedo buscarte cuando te den el alta? Iremos a casa, te ayudaré a buscar tus cosas y te acercaré a lo de tu amigo. Sólo quisiera, charlar unos minutos a solas contigo, ¿puede ser? Sólo unos minutos te pido, por favor.

Quiero decirle que no, que no voy a volver a pisar SU casa, pero es más fuerte que yo, me quedo callado, mientras miro la cama vacía frente a mí.

—Entonces, te busco, le voy a decir a Hange que me avise —Eren lo da por sentado, esto de estar tan vulnerable es una mierda.

—No hace falta, te aviso yo. Pero iré, buscaré mis cosas y me llevarás, ¿ok?

—Sí, entiendo. ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?

No digo nada, sólo me quedo pensando, sí, quiero que me elijas, sí, quiero que me beses, sí, quiero que me estreches contra tu cuerpo, quiero que me ames… De repente siento que me vuelve a abrazar desde esa incómoda posición, con sentimiento. Soy demasiado débil, debería rechazarlo, debería empujarlo, gritarle y ponerlo en su lugar, pero… Quedo hipnotizado por su boca que tentadora se acerca a mí, lo dejo besarme aunque me duela el corazón. Se separa y me mira, limpia esa lágrima traicionera que siempre me expone y corro mi cara, suficiente, ya te permití demasiado.

—Escríbeme, vendré a buscarte, si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa, solo dilo y vendré. Me encargaré de hablar con el médico para cubrirte en el trabajo.

Asiento con la cabeza pero no lo vuelvo a mirar. Ya no. Observo hacia la puerta y está Hangiu mirándonos desde el silloncito que está ahí con el té en la mano, ¿cuándo entró? Ni lo escuché.

—Adiós, Hange, nos vemos —dice Eren.

—Adiós corazón de arroz, cada vez que te veo me agarra tos —luego le sonríe ladinamente y los tres reímos—. ¿Ves? ¡Cómo no amarme si te hago feliz! —Me dice con dulzura.

—Ven aquí, perra, te necesito —Se acerca, se acuesta en mi cama y yo sobre su pecho, me acaricia la espalda lentamente.

—¿Te duele? Duuuh, me refiero a las cortadas, porque sé que lo otro te arde todavía.

—Un poco, la enfermera me dio un calmante, así que no siento mucho.

—Trata de dormir, amorsh, pedí permiso en el trabajo, así que me voy a quedar contigo todo el tiempo —Me besa en la frente, estoy tan feliz de que esté conmigo, realmente me costaría muchísimo pasar por esto solo.

Trato de dormir un poco, pero apenas cierro los ojos recuerdo el filo de la navaja reluciendo, y las gotas rojas salpicando, estoy asustado, realmente pensé que iba a matarme, nunca tuve tanto miedo en mi vida. Ojalá se pudra en la cárcel. Maldito.

...

Me despierto y me sigo sintiendo cansado, miro la hora en el televisor de la habitación que está prendido, dice que son las 21:30 hs, miro a mi lado y veo a Eren durmiendo sobre un costado de la cama, me quedo sorprendido, ¿volvió después de la oficina? Le toco el pelo suavemente, se remueve y se sienta de sopetón, me mira confundido y se rasca la nuca.

—Perdón, ya sé que quedamos en que te buscaba cuando te dieran el alta, pero, estaba preocupado, es decir, los hospitales no son muy seguros y, ehhh… no, bueno, quería verte, eso. Amm, Hange se fue un segundo a buscar la cena, dice que ya convenció al guardia para que me dejen quedarme y por lo visto él entra y sale a su gusto.

—¿Quedarte? No, Eren, no vas a descansar bien aquí, estás todo incómodo, y no te preocupes Hange me está cuidando, además-

—Ya sé, pero quiero estar aquí, así me fuera a casa no podría dormir pensando. Así que, pero si es una molestia para ti, déjame-

—¡Ay, paaaar favor! —dice Hangiu entrando por la puerta y rodando los ojos—. Déjense de mariconadas y dense un buen beso, que bien que están deseándolo, a mí no me mientan, y tampoco me molesta si quieren coger, pero sería mejor que Levi se recuperara un poco. Por cierto, ¿pueden comer antes de ponerse melosos? —dice y pone unas bolsas sobre la cama, junto con una botella de refresco de lima limón y vasitos de plástico.

—¿Qué compraste? —digo mirando dentro, la verdad es que estoy hambriento.

—Empanadas, Vince, el guardia, amablemente me indicó donde podía comprar las mejores, dicen que son jugosas y todo, espero que así sea. Si son ricas voy a tener que ir a darle las gracias apropiadamente, je.

—Ojo con el guardia, vi que tiene una cachiporra bastante grande —dice Eren y yo lo miro sorprendido, es la primera vez que veo que le sigue el juego a Hange, a su vez mi amigo lo mira curioso y empieza a reírse.

—Miren ustedes al Erencio, que observador, papi. Efectivamente, me gustan las cachiporras grandes.

Los tres reímos, aunque me duele un poco el tajo que tengo sobre el abdomen, lo único que me molesta es que me van a quedar unas cuantas cicatrices, bueno, mejor eso que estar muerto. Pero no quiero pensar, ahora sólo quiero disfrutar este momento. Después de comer, Eren y yo vamos hasta la ventana para fumar, aunque sé que está mal, lo necesito. Prende un cigarrillo y me lo pasa, es tan nostálgico, se lo acepto, quién sabe si será el último que compartamos así, me estremezco con la brisa nocturna, ya estamos empezando Abril y las noches empiezan a enfriarse cada vez más. Eren se saca el suéter de bremer, rojo y hace que me lo coloque, me anda algo grande, me toma lentamente de la barbilla y me besa con suavidad.

—Aaawww, que bonito, pero pasemos a la parte hard o me va a dar diabetes — escuchamos la voz chillona de Hange que está haciendo zapping con el control remoto. Sonreímos y seguimos fumando.

—Los chicos te extrañan —dice Eren en voz baja—. No dejan de preguntar por ti, ah y por Esmeralda. Fary me dijo que te traiga de vuelta como sea. Hasta Rosita lo pidió.

—Yo también los extraño a todos —Admito mientras doy una pitada suave.

—Yo te extraño —No quiero levantar la mirada o voy a llorar. Vuelve a besarme, es como si no se cansara de mis labios, pero para ser honesto, yo tampoco me canso, me aprieta con suavidad contra su cuerpo—. Te queda tan linda mi ropa —susurra y besa mi cabeza.

—Todo me queda lindo… porque soy lindo… —Lo escucho reírse.

—Te estás sintiendo mejor, ¿eh? Se nota, ¿tendrá algo que ver mi presencia en tu recuperación?

—Engreído —Le recrimino y suspiro—. Tal vez, un poco, un 1%.

—Para mí es suficiente motivo para no moverme de tu lado —Me duelen, sus palabras, sus caricias, sus besos, ni siquiera se esmera, en él todo esto es lo natural, es naturalmente adictivo para mí, pero sé que no debo soñar otra vez, o me voy a estrellar, y ya no quiero.

.

By Luna de Acero… llorando poquito…


	9. Deseos Irrefrenables

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose... y por fin empezando a cumplir con las actualizaciones, vamos a ir de apoco, no me maten ok? Aquí la continuación de esta angustiante historia, muchas gracias a todos los que comentan, trato de responder lo más pronto posible. Sugerencias, impresiones y críticas, por favor en los reviews, me ayudan mucho en verdad. Besitos de rosas frescas... enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Isayama Hajime, la historia es mía, original y con derechos reservados.
> 
> Advertencia: Muuucho hard, salseo en toneladas, y un Levi facilote, facilote, ya lo dije, ahora a leer bajo su responsabilidad.

.

.

**_"Si me dan la oportunidad de pedir tres deseos..._ **

**_Te pediré tres veces..."_ **

**_Anónimo_ **

.

.

Hange me trajo un poco de ropa, así que cuando salgo de cambiarme en el baño, ya están Eren y él sentados charlando. Le lanzo una mirada a mi fiel amigo como diciéndole que no se preocupe, que está todo bien. Entiende de inmediato.

—Bueno, me voy a mi depa, My Darling, no te quedes hasta tarde que te voy a esperar para cenar. Ojo, ¿eh? —Le dice a Eren mirándolo amenazadoramente, después se va.

Eren me quiere abrazar, pero yo ya estoy mucho más repuesto, así que retrocedo y le pongo la palma al frente.

—Mantengamos la distancia, ¿ok? Es decir, ya sé que ayer… bueno, estaba un poco, débil, y vulnerable, pero ya estoy bien, bueno, vamos — Paso por el costado, hoy estoy más fuerte que nunca, no me voy a doblegar ante nadie, además se supone que estamos avanzando, no retrocediendo.

Le escucho suspirar y me sigue, la resolana de la calle me enceguece un poco, deben ser las cuatro de la tarde y hace un calor infernal. Ahora lo sigo hacia su auto, entramos y pone el aire acondicionado.

—¿Tienes hambre? ¿Quieres algo? —Eren me hace sentir como esas amantes de años a los que los hombres les ofrecen un sándwich de milanesa después de cogérselas.

—No, comí bastante, muy rica la comida del hospital.

No nos decimos más nada durante el viaje, por lo que pongo música de fondo para que la tensión no nos estrangule, lo juro por mi estatura que estaba con la cabeza en las nubes cuando apreté un tema de **_Ataque77_** y empieza a sonar:

" _Evitar resistir… tu hechizo de suave adicción, como si fuera fácil… dominar mi sentir… y saber… que te vas… y saber que la abstinencia me puede… todo se vuelve obscuro y solo puedo decir… más, dame un poco más, quiero intoxicarme en vos… arranca corazones…"_

Justo vengo a tener una puntería buenísima **_"Arranca corazones"_** , lo escucho a Eren suspirar y de inmediato vuelvo mi rostro al lcd, para buscar cualquier cosa, lo que sea, otra. A ver, ni siquiera pienso, apunto mi dedo a cualquier lado, empieza a sonar una melodía que no la reconozco de inmediato, miro la pantalla, grupo **_"Estelares"_** y su tema **_"Ella dijo",_** la verdad no lo recuerdo demasiado, ¿será nuevo?, la banda suena relajante y armoniosa, me gusta, y empiezo a escuchar:

_"Y todo en un minuto… yo estaba en la cocina, me abrazó por la espalda y me dijo al oído: que le encanta ir a la cama conmigo, pero no quiere nada más… Encendí un cigarro, y me miró a los ojos, abroché su camisa, y se cruzó de piernas, y le encanta ir a la cama conmigo, pero no quiere nada, nada más… Ella dijo, y yo dije, no es mi amor… ella dijo, y yo dije, no es mi amor…"_

Ok, el universo está en mi contra, definitivamente. Why do you hate me, Chisus? Aprieto de nuevo. ¡Naaaaaa! **_Café Tacuba_** , tema **_"Eres"_**. Salgo de la carpeta y busco la de música clásica, elijo Vivaldi, las 4 estaciones, es mejor que todos esos temas pajeros.

—¿No te gustan los lentos? —pregunta Eren sin sacar la vista del camino.

—¿Eh? Un poco bobos.

Pronto llegamos a la casa, hace como dos semanas que no vengo, realmente extraño mis converse y otras cosillas insustituibles que dejé aquí. Me dirijo a la pieza y agarro los bolsos que traje la primera vez que vine, me da una especie de tirón en la panza, shhh, tranquilo, tranquilo, ya terminamos, ya termina. Siento una gota traicionera estallar sobre mi mano. ¡Traidora! Empiezo a guardar las cosas con mayor velocidad, cada minuto que demoro siento que me vencen los sentimientos, maldición, tengo que mantener la máscara intacta. Termino y salgo cargando todo.

—Listo —Anuncio y Eren se acerca para ayudarme.

—Eeeh, tengo helado de frutilla de Cremonados —¡Tentación de los más exigentes paladares! Maldito, sabe que no me puedo resistir, amen de que sale un ojo de la cara el kilo de esa porquería rosa que se derrite tan deliciosamente en la boca, es el orgasmo hecho helado, no exagero.

Pone mis cosas sobre dos banquetas de la isla y va a buscar unos pocillos, miro la hora, como mucho serán 15 minutos más, bueno, bueno, puedo aguantar. Acepto y me siento, pone esa delicia frente a mí, y la primera cucharada se amolda pecaminosamente sobre mi lengua, ¡mmm!

—Es tu sabor favorito —dice bajito.

—Ah, si… —¿Por qué eres así? Tan dulce, tan relajado, que me dan ganas de abrazarte en este momento y no soltarte más.

De pronto el helado ya no está tan rico. Estoy a escasos 50 centímetros, sería tan fácil levantar la cabeza y decirle "bésame", y sé que lo haría de inmediato y nos perderíamos de nuevo, enredándonos como el viento entre las hojas de los cerezos en flor. Mierda que estoy poético, bueno a veces la tristeza tiene algo de poetisa. Me meto dos cucharadas grandes, realmente quiero terminar rápido e irme, me está comenzando a doler demasiado. Pero voy a poder, siempre puedo, al final siempre, siempre, puedo… Por fin se termina mi helado, lavo el pocillo y cuando me giro lo tengo encima, retrocedo.

— Espera, espera —digo poniendo distancia—. Llévame a lo de Hange, por favor.

—Yo no quiero esto —dice con pesar.

—Bueno, yo quiero tener un metro noventa y cantar como Sinatra, pero ya ves que no todo se puede en la vida y hay que… hay que adaptarse. Ahora, llévame, me dijiste que solo era para buscar mis cosas.

—Y también te dije que quería conversar unos minutos.

—Bueno, dale conversemos, ¿de qué vamos a hablar? ¿Te paso la receta de la salsa blanca? A ver, no nos compliquemos, ¿ok? Ya fue suficiente.

—Estoy preocupado —dice ignorando mis comentarios—. Estoy preocupado de verdad, estuvo a punto de matarte.

—Ajá, pero me defendí, Eren no soy una fucking princesa, ¿entiendes? No estoy hecho de porcelana, no me voy a romper al primer golpe, y no necesito un jodido guardaespaldas. Yo, te agradezco la intención, pero no hace falta, tú con tu vida y yo con la mía, pude lidiar con esto 10 años, puedo hacerlo otro tiempo más. Si realmente necesito algo, lo cual dudo, te avisaré.

—Te extraño.

—Bue-bueno, ya se te va a pasar, supéralo, eres un hombre adulto, ¿vamos?

—Estás temblando.

—Y-yo no, yo no, no es-stoy —¡Gracias cuerpo traidor!

Y auspician este momento de debilidad: Marroquinería "El amor que no pudo ser", Sanguchería "Los senos operados te ganaron" y Mini mercadito "Se cayó la máscara".

Me abraza, yo me siento helado al lado de su calor, siento que no soy más que un gusano repugnante ante su brillo, busca mi boca y me rindo inevitablemente. Oh, sensación de gravedad cero justo en la boca del estómago, sus manos apretando con firmeza mi espalda, y tiemblo aún más, mientras tengo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para que no me salten las lágrimas, ¿qué clase de voluntad tengo? O mejor dicho no tengo, voy a presentar mis quejas ante San Pedro cuando me muera. Su perfume me invade, como así también Su calidez, me atraviesa, se cuela hasta lo más profundo de mis sótanos y los ilumina. Estoy mal, muy mal.

—¿Lo sientes? —Me habla contra los labios—. No puedes negarlo. Yo también lo siento, Levi.

De pronto un rayo de lucidez mental me ilumina y me escabullo de sus brazos.

—No, no, basta, basta, me llevas o me llamo un taxi, me quiero ir, ahora —Le exijo. Mi mira con tristeza y suspira.

—Vamos, te llevo.

Justo cuando estoy abriendo la puerta veo aparecer a Mikasa por el frente, viene con un par de bolsas y los tacos altos se le hunden en el pasto. Bien, bien, gracias universo. Nos cruzamos.

—Ah, hola, no sabía que estabas aquí —dice mirándome no muy amablemente.

—Hola y adiós, ya me estoy yendo, gracias por la hospitalidad de los dos —digo con una sonrisa.

—¿Ya conseguiste donde alquilar? —Me pregunta mirando los bolsos que llevo, casi diría que se la ve triunfal, bueno no, es mi cabeza retorcida. Se acerca a Eren y le da un sentido beso en la boca—. Hola, amor, vine a hacerte compañía.

¿Escucharon eso? Bueno, fue el crack que hizo mi corazón, tengan cuidado de no pisar los pedazos que están cayendo al piso, justo ahora.

—¿Qué haces aquí? No me avisaste que vendrías —Recrimina Eren mirándola con reproche.

—Te quise sorprender. Los chicos están en lo de mis padres, y hoy no había ensayo de coro, ni nada, así que pensé que podíamos pasar una linda tarde.

—La verdad ya hice planes, por eso te dije que me hubieras avisado.

—Bueno cancélalos, ya vas a ver que no te vas a arrepentir —dice mientras se acerca y lo abraza por la cintura, de nuevo y aunque suene redundante: gracias fucking universo, mis sentimientos se redujeron a polvo de arenilla, ¿algo más?

—Voy a llevar a Levi —dice mientras se zafa con bastante frialdad de sus brazos, es obvio, yo soy el que está provocando el cortocircuito, en buena hora que me voy, es lo mejor.

El viaje de vuelta es peor que el de ida, directamente ni pongo música, solo el ruido del viento filtrándose por la ventana y el motor, un bullicio de pensamientos que me está costando frenar me ataca. Le doy las indicaciones y llegamos al complejo de edificios. Me acompaña hasta la puerta, no lo hago pasar, pero se queda esperando afuera, Hange saca su cabeza de la pieza y me mira por el pasillo. Le hago una seña con la mano de que ya voy y se vuelve a meter, parece vieja conventillera, pero lo amo así.

—Bueno, gracias —digo y le extiendo la mano, pero Eren la mira sin agarrarla.

—Te hago una última pregunta y me voy —Me encojo de hombros, ¿será la receta de mi fabulosa salsa cuatro quesos? ¿Qué tengo con las salsas el día de hoy?—. ¿Qué sientes por mí, Levi?

Afuera la cara de póker, adentro soy un lío de gritos internos, todos mis yoes corriendo en diferentes direcciones, golpeándose en el trayecto, caen rodando en el suelo y llorando. Le sostengo la mirada, dos sílabas: na-da. Vamos, dilo: naaa-daaaaa. Buen momento para que la garganta se me apague. Se acerca y me acorrala contra la puerta, pone sus brazos a mis costados, guau, ahora me doy cuenta como unos desgraciados 25 centímetros pueden hacer que alguien se vea como un rascacielos.

—¿Qué sientes por mí? —La misma lágrima traicionera de siempre hace su aparición y rueda cual diva por mi mejilla, gritando a los cuatros vientos: "¡Estoy aquí, mírenme!"—. Tus ojos son más honestos que tus silencios —dice mientras la limpia con su pulgar.

—No es, ehh —Me besa, estoy petrificado, sus roces me quitan las fuerzas, desvían mis pensamientos.

—Te quiero demasiado —Tus palabras me derrotan, bajo la cabeza y siento que me abraza con delicadeza—. No sé qué me hiciste, pero no puedo volver a ser el mismo, tampoco quiero obligarte, quiero que vuelvas a mí por tu propia voluntad, realmente espero que eso pase. Yo me quejo de Erwin, pero al final también te terminé lastimando, así que perdóname, estoy muy arrepentido, de corazón te lo digo, esto no lo puedo fingir, te extraño ahora mismo, teniéndote aquí, porque sé que me voy a ir al auto y no voy a poder sacarte de mi cabeza, te quiero, Levi —Levanta mi rostro con su mano caliente y me da un último beso—. Cuídate mucho, nos vemos.

Ni siquiera puedo responder a un simple saludo, me quedo ahí apoyado contra la puerta, temblando un poco, después de varios minutos, suspiro y reúno la fuerza para entrar.

...

Pronto se instala la rutina en mi vida, la aburrida y destructiva rutina, necesaria para no pensar. Es lindo vivir con Hange, aunque lo vivo retando por lo desordenado que es, siempre deja la ropa tirada por todas partes, se duerme en cualquier lado y tiene la linda costumbre de pasearse en pelotas si le hace mucho calor. Bueno, es su casa después de todo.

—¡Amorshhh! —Hange me recibe dando saltitos, se puso su conjunto de plush rosa suave, lo cual siempre me causa gracia porque le queda un poco grande y parece disfrazado—. ¡Tengo excelentes novedades! —Lanza un chillido agudísimo que me deja medio sordo.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Te ganaste la lotería?

—Mejor que eso —dice trayendo un papel entre las manos, los ojos le brillan—. Escucha: Fi-es-ta de dis-fra-cesss, ¡Aaaaaahhhhh! —Me abraza y se me cuelga para después besarme en la boca.

—¡Bueno, basta! —Me quejo y me lo saco de encima, ya lo conozco, cuando algo lo emociona tanto se pone en estado "protón" como le digo yo, positivo e inquieto—. ¿Qué es eso de una fiesta de disfraces?

—Eso, la organiza Plumber Girl.

—¿Plumber Girl? —Una reconocida reina trans del medio que da tremendos fiestones.

—Sí, y me invitó a mí, ¡a mí! Mira, mira tengo la invitación VIP, para tres personas, Oh My God. ¿Qué te pasa, perra?, no te veo gritando.

—No, estoy cansado, tuve un día del infierno en el laburo, me dieron a investigar unos expedientes de mierda, tuve que ir a los ficheros y buscar los registros del año de Matusalém —Me saco los zapatos y me tiro en el sillón, prendo un cigarro—. Me llené de tierra, porque están en el subsuelo que estaba más sucio que una cloaca, se rompió el foco, estuve más de dos horas con una fucking linterna, voy a presentar mis quejas al intendente de mantenimiento edilicio. Para colmo de males, me subo en una escalerita de mierda de madera roída, más inestable imposible, cuando al fin encuentro la caja, la bajo, levanto la tapa y ¡pum! ¡Me salta la araña más jodidamente grande de mi jodida vida!

—¡Iiiuuggghh! —dice con asco Hangiu mientras se sienta en el silloncito que está al frente.

—Estúpida, pasé la vergüenza del año, me salió la loca de adentro y gritando cual adolescente púber salí a los alaridos, me llevé por delante las escaleras de cemento y me hice un tajo debajo de la rodilla, perdiendo un zapato en el trayecto, cuando por fin pude alcanzar la superficie estaba más blanco que una nube y la cara transpirada, hasta eso por mis gritos ya habían avisado hasta a la Interpool. El tema es que en dos segundos tenía la oficina de legales y administración encima trayéndome agua y echándome aire. Para colmo de males se aparece Eren, faltaba que baje el presidente de la compañía. Peeero, eso no fue lo peor, no, lo peor fue que tuve que explicar que me había pasado, imagínate, con el pantalón manchado de sangre, un zapato menos y la presión baja, tuve que contar lo de la fucking araña gigante.

—¿Y?

—Se me recontra cagaron de risa —Estoy indignado, pero Hange ya no sabe cómo aguantarse, está transpirando mientras se muerde los cachetes por dentro para no dejar escapar una carcajada—. Y ahora me apodaron "el hombre araña". Encima de todo, tuve que aguantar que Eren bajara conmigo, yo estaba temblando, quedé como un imbécil, me alcanzó el zapato y fuimos a buscar la caja, te juro estúpida que nunca en mi vida tuve tanto miedo. La hija de puta salió corriendo con sus ocho patas peludas y horrendas, nos pasó debajo de los pies entonces… entonces… —Le tiembla el cigarro en las manos—. Pegué un grito y me trepé en la espalda de Eren, fue instintivo —Está rojo como un tomate y Hange ya no resiste más, lanza una carcajada descomunal, se cae del sillón y se retuerce en el piso mientras Levi lo mira con odio—. ¿Te parece gracioso, idiota? Pasé el susto de la historia, casi ahorco a mi jefe, ¿entiendes? —Hange se ríe más fuerte aún, y poco a poco empieza a contagiar a Levi, que aunque no quiere no lo puede evitar, tiene que ceder un poco.

—¡Jua, jua, jua! ¿Te le, te le, te le colgaste a Er-Eren? ¡Jua, jua, jua!

—Ya, perra, deja de burlarte. Fue un jodido desastre. En fin… Ahora uno de mis compañeros puso de ringtone "spiderman, spiderman", cada vez que le suena se me cagan de risa. Voy a ser la comidilla de toda la sección hasta fin de mes, me lleva la verga.

—Ameo _—_ Me dice Hange que se arrastra y pone su cara sobre uno de mis muslos—. Te amodorooooo, eres único, sólo tú me haces delirar de risa. Aaaahhh, como sea, ahora hay que poner nuestra energía en esta hermosa fiesta, vamos a ser la sensación, sister. Pienso hacer una producción que se van a caer todos de culo cuando lleguemos.

—¿Y yo cuando dije que me iba a disfrazar?

—¡Amoorssshhh! —Me chilla dolido Hange y se me aferra al brazo—. Es "la fiesta", ¿you know?, "La fiesta". ¿Tienes idea lo difícil que es conseguir una entrada VIP? Vamos, bebé, no puedo ir sin ti, además te falta un poco de diversión, vas, te distraes un rato, nos reímos de cómo se babean por nuestros, daleeee, daleeee, te voy a rogar toda la semana, ¿eh?

—Uuuff, eres insoportable cuando quieres. Bien, iremos, pero nada de buscar trajes de sadomasoquismo o alguna de esas tonterías, ¿me escuchaste? No voy a enfundarme en cuero ni nada de eso, un traje normal, común y corriente.

—Lo prometo, lo prometo, pero vamos a ir bien maquillados y sexis, sin caer en lo vulgar, lo prometo. Vamos, anímate un poco, no seas cabrón.

—Ok, ¿y a quién más vas a llevar?

—A Marco —Un amigo del grupo, me cuenta sonriendo, no sé por qué me parece que me está mintiendo.

—Bueno ¿Cuándo es?

—Este viernes.

—Pero el sábado trabajo.

—Haz horario corrido estos días, porfaaaa, porfaaaa —Me dice quejumbroso mientras se retuerce, caprichosamente.

—Bueno, voy a ver que hago.

—¡Yeaaahh, baby! Te amo, te amo —Lluvia de besos pegajosos de Hangiu. No tengo ni la más mínima gana de ir, pero ni modo, si tan poca cosa lo hace feliz, no le diré que no.

...

Viernes, 20:30 horas, llegué excepcionalmente temprano porque Hangiu me fue a buscar en el auto, está más acelerado que nunca. Ahora estoy frente a unos jirones de tela que el indecente de mi amigo se digna a llamar disfraz.

—¿Qué re mierda es esto? —digo señalando las cosas.

—Tu disfraz y mira el mío hace juego, tú serás el gatito negro y yo la gatita blanca, ¡nya! —dice mientras pone las manos en puños frente a su cara como si fuera un gatito.

—Pero, estúpida, o sea, ¡Mira esto! —digo mientras levanto los vergonzosos retazos de tela negra— ¿Qué onda? O sea, ¿y esto? —Una especie de short extremadamente corto y negro de algo así como gabardina.

—Me amorrr, hay que mostrar para vender, vaaamosss, no te hagas la fruncida justo ahora. ¡No recuerdas lo lindo que era cuando nos pavoneábamos en los antros y al final no bailábamos con nadie? Jajaja, unas fucking divas, eso quiero, quiero repetir, que todos nos coman con los ojos —dice mientras refriega sus manos sobre su pecho y caderas—, que se les levanten las carpas a todos de solo vernos en estos trajes tan sugestivos, de… Hey, ¿dónde vas?

—A la mierda —digo mientras voy a buscar mi saco, Hangiu viene por detrás y se pone frente a mí cruzándose de brazos y con seriedad—. Estás más loca de lo normal, no quieres que vayamos vestidos a la fiesta, quieres que vayamos desvestidos, y encima con una coreografía tan difícil, no hay forma que me mueva y no se me vea todo con ese atuendo de puta barata. Te dije un traje normal y lo prometiste.

—¡Pero amorrssshh! No puedo ir solito, además ensayamos los pasos todos estos días —Pero ve que no estoy cediendo y pasa a su fase macho alfa en un dos por tres—. ¡Perra estreñida, me lo debes! Después de todo lo que hice por ti, te salvé de Erwin, ¡me lo debes!

—¡No me voy a poner esa mierda hecha jirones!

—¿Te lo puedes probar? No te estoy diciendo que vayas a exhibirte a la peatonal colgándote del caballo del héroe patrio, aquí en mi habitación, pruébalo, después reniega todo lo que quieras.

Bufo y me doy media vuelta mientras me voy desnudando en el camino, Hange viene levantando mi ropa por detrás y una sonrisa más grande que el gato de Alicia en el país de la maravillas. Estoy en bolas mirando con miedo ese atuendo. Ni modo, agarro esa prenda que no tiene derecho a llamarse ropa y me pruebo el short, soy delgado y no tengo panza, de hecho se notan algunos cuadritos de abdominales, gracias a mi genética. Apenas me prende, prácticamente me está violando. Me pongo esa especie de musculosa negra y encima una camisa transparente negra, son como las alas de una mosca, hay un cinto plateado que tiene cocida una cola larga y pomposa de peluche negro, como soy algo bajito me llega por debajo de las rodillas. Por supuesto hay una vincha con orejitas del mismo peluche, me la coloco también, y me lleva un buen tiempo ponerme las botas bucaneras que van pegadísimas, es un tipo de cuerina con strech o algo así, brillosas, paso mi mano por ellas, guau, realmente son alucinantes, pero me molesta que sean tan femeninas, porque son en punta y tienen un taco aguja bastante pronunciado. Estuvimos ensayando con tacos así que tampoco son inmanejables, pero es el tipo de zapato que a las dos horas te está clavando cuchillos en la nuca. Whatever, me llega un poco más arriba de la rodilla. Me miro en el espejo de cuerpo completo que tiene Hangiu en un costado. ¡Mierda! Parezco esos travestis que se ofrecen en la calle de los Granaderos en la zona roja. Me miro de atrás, naaaaaa, ese short es indecente, apenas camino y ya se me nota donde empiezan las nalgas.

—¡Peerrraaaaaa! —Chilla Hange—. ¡Estás condenadamente erótico!

—Estás demente si piensas que voy a salir así, no way. Desnudo parezco más vestido.

—No exageres, eres la tentación hecha hombre, me amorrrrshh.

—No, Hange, no estoy bromeando.

—Espera, espera, yo me pongo el mío y vas a ver.

Se desnuda en un santiamén y se pone su atuendo, es idéntico al mío, pero su cinto es dorado y no usa botas, sino unos estiletos transparentes con taco blanco.

—¡Míranos, míranos! —dice emocionado, falta que le salga aire caliente de la nariz—. ¡Somos gloriosas, perra!

—¿Te pusiste una tanga roja? —El short de él es más revelador al ser blanco, se subió un poco la musculosa para que se vea el inicio de sus caderas, y muy oronda ahí se ve bien agarradas las tiras de un *hilo dental rojo, lo voy a cagar a palos.

—Yeah, divine ¿Qué no?

—No, estúpida, es vulgar, tu trasero tiene un cartel que dice "No tengo dignidad" y el mío "Inserte su verga aquí". Basta, no voy a usar esta mierda —digo ofuscado.

—Espera, lo vas a arruinar todo, espera, tengo una idea —Revuelve en sus cajones y por fin dice—. ¡Aquí está! ¡Ten!

Me avienta un par de medias de lycra negras marca Cocot, son de las carísimas, ultraopaca de 70den.

—No digas nada, porfa, pruébatelo con las medias, vamos, además no sabes lo bien que se va a sentir tu piel, es como si te estuvieran masturbando todo el tiempo.

—Sí, claro, andar erecto todo el rato es lo único que me falta —Pero le hago caso porque sé que si no me va a fastidiar hasta el hartazgo, nunca me puse medias de lycra antes, pero sé que se deben enrollar, mi madre las usaba.

Cuando me las pongo tengo que aceptar que tiene razón, son escandalosamente sexys y sentirlas rozar la piel da escalofríos. Me van como anillo al dedo, el short corre ligero por esa superficie sedosa y las botas corren mucho mejor. Me miro, bueno, al ser tan obscuras es casi como si tuviera una calza debajo, así no quedo tan expuesto, pero la parte de arriba no me convence, me acuerdo de una camperita de gabardina negra que tengo, bien pegada al cuerpo y llena de cierres, espero haberla traído. Efectivamente así es, me saco "la cosa transparente" y me pongo mi campera, me siento mejor y la verdad que parece hecho a juego con el disfraz.

—¡Que aburrido! Pero bue, supongo que no puedo pedirte mucho más, ¿ya estás contento? —Me dice mientras se cruza de brazos.

—Sí, bueno, más o menos, pero creo que puedo ir con esto, igual estamos re putas.

—Esa es la idea, perra. Ahora viene el último touch, dale que no tenemos toda la noche, como tarde tenemos que salir a las diez y media. Y hay que arreglar tus atributos, se ven asquerosamente expuestos y arruinan el ambiente —dice mirando mi entrepierna con asco.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué me la corte?

—Sácate todo que te voy a enseñar qué hacer, vamos, no te hagas el vergonzoso ahora. Pero primero ve a orinar, te vas a tener que aguantar un buen rato —Le hago caso y veo que revuelve algo en su cajón, al fin saca una cinta transparente hipoalergénica bastante gruesa, de esas que se usan para fijar las vendas de una herida—. Tírate de espaldas en la cama y abre las piernas.

Lo miro asustado.

—Vamos, perra, no te voy a violar, no hay tiempo, pero hay que arreglar esto rápido, te voy a enseñar una vez y te va a servir para la posteridad.

Con una vergüenza monumental hago lo que me pide.

—Te encanta —Me dice mirándome libidinosamente.

—No me fastidies, hazlo de una puta vez.

Me estremezco al sentir sus dedos fríos sobre mis bolas, pero lo hace bastante rápido, más que doloroso es bastante incómodo, me pega los testículos contra el perineo lo más que se puede y finalmente encinta mi pobre falo hacia atrás. Me pongo las medias de nuevo y el short, realmente es molesto, pero voila, parece que no tuviera.

—¿Viste? Ahora sí te queda genial, al principio molesta, no bebas mucho porque vas a tener problemas para despegarlo y orinar, igual la puedes colocar de nuevo, pero como eres medio torpe, trata que te dure hasta el baile, después por mí puedes andar pila. Lindo paquete, me amorssh, como siempre —Ruedo los ojos y me cruzo de brazos.

—¿Qué touch falta ahora?

—El makeup _,_ obvio, ven a la cocina que mientras tomamos una cervecita negra helada te voy retocando —Me saca las orejitas de gato y me pone una vincha de toalla.

Mientras fumamos, escuchamos el tema que vinimos preparando, hay una competencia de parejas de baile y humildemente creo que vamos a arrasar. Siempre amé bailar, y me sale bastante bien, hace años tomé clases de todos los estilos, pero sin duda me fascina el hip hop y el aeropop. Menos mal que todavía me funcionan bien los pulmones, tampoco es que fumo tanto, pero afecta ciertamente. Hange se toma su tiempo, tiene más brochas que un pintor y la mesa está cubierta de cremas, bases, sombras, delineadores de todos los tipos, y pestañas postizas, lo saco cagando no quiero esa mierda en mis ojos, hizo pucheros y todo, pero esta vez no me convenció.

—¡Soy un fucking Dios del maquillaje artístico! —dice al fin y me saca la toalla, después con gel y cera para cabello me hace un peinado bastante salvaje, aprieta y me deja varias puntas por arriba de la cabeza y en todas direcciones, me pone las orejitas y me hace ver las estrellas cuando me llena de trabas invisibles negras para que estén bien agarradas, es necesario o cuando meneemos la cabeza al compás de la música van a volar a cualquier parte—. Listo, ve a mirarte.

—¡Woowww! —Lanzo una súper exclamación, juro por Dios que soy un gato personificado.

Me miro desde varios ángulos, con las cremas y otras hechicerías, me marcó los pómulos para afilar los ángulos de mi rostro, el labio superior me lo pintó de negro conectándolo con una raya negra hacia mi nariz, le dio volumen y luz para que parecieran los mofletes de un gato, la parte de debajo de mi nariz está negra y da la impresión de que fuera una nariz felina, dibujó muy bien los bigotes y mis ojos, wow, quedaron espectaculares, realmente debería dedicarse a esto, es un genio.

—Ahora vienen los lentes de contacto y terminamos.

—¿Qué lentes de contacto? —digo y me alcanza una cajita con los mismos.

—Me salieron una fortuna, bastardito, así que más vale que los uses.

Los abro, son de color naranja con una raya al medio emulando el iris felino, realmente son asombrosos, Hangiu ya empezó a pintarse frente al espejo y me da órdenes para que le traiga tal o cual lápiz, sombra o pincel de la cocina. Me tiene que ayudar a ponérmelos, me arden un poco los ojos al principio, ¡son jodidamente molestos! A causa de las lágrimas me regaña un poco y tiene que retocar el maquillaje, pero cuando ya medianamente puedo dejar de lagrimear me miro. Los de Hangiu son de color verde esmeralda y le sientan genial. Finalmente nos hecha una especie de laca en aerosol para fijar todo el maquillaje y casi morimos intoxicados cual cucarachas con veneno. Por si fuera poco, después, prácticamente me embebe, en perfume BlackXS de Paco Rabanne, cuando me agarran arcadas termina.

—Katz un chiste al lado nuestro, ¿te dije que van a premiar los mejores disfraces? No hay manera que perdamos, no way. Van a besar nuestras pezuñas. Pásame el corrector de Lancome que dice médium.

Yo no puedo dejar de mirarme, parece que fuera a salir en una película, realmente estoy empezando a disfrutar esto, además con tanto maquillaje encima y los lentes de contacto, no hay manera que nos reconozcan, es como llevar máscaras, el poder del anonimato empieza a hacer mella en mí.

Hangiu se puso unas medias de lycra blancas pero que le llegan a medio muslo, por debajo del short mostrando algo de piel, realmente envidio su seguridad, tiene un cuerpo hermoso, pero la verdad si me preguntan, es un exagerado. Como sea, ya llegamos tan lejos, además el ambiente se presta, seguro va a estar lleno de trans, drags, kings, homos, heteros, todos *opend mind, sinceramente creo que va a ser una noche genial.

En el ascensor nos cruzamos con doña Pola, una dulce ancianita que vive en el mismo piso de Hange, nos hecha unas miradas bastante curiosas y cuando estamos saliendo dice muy animada:

—¡Diviértanse chicas!

—Gracias Pola, mi amor —Saluda Hange, y me hace una mala jugada, cuando estoy por subir me traba las puertas y me deja parado como 5 minutos mientras le estoy gritando, todo el mundo que pasa no me quita la mirada de encima y la puta reina se caga de risa adentro, me tocan bocina, me gritan cosas.

No es sino cuando amenazo que me voy a la mierda que decide abrir. Le digo de todo menos lindo y bonito, pero él se descostilla de risa.

—Cierto, falta esto— dice sacando una bolsita de papel madera de la guantera.

Saca dos collares hermosos, de cuero negro el mío, lleno de puntas de metal plateado y con una pelotita que parece un cascabel, parece porque no hace ruido, y una especie de dije como se les pone a las mascotas, leo en el espejo las letras impresas: "Satán", dice el mío. El de él es blanco con piedras transparentes incrustadas que brillan con el reflejo de la luz, con su cascabel y un dije con la inscripción: "Ángel". Pero aún hay más, saca dos pares de guantes de algo como satín por lo brillosos, el par blanco para él y el par negro para mí, en las puntas de los dedos tienen unas uñas que emulan garras, las mías plateadas y las de él doradas. Me tengo que sacar la campera para poder colocármelos, son extremadamente largos, me llegan por encima de los codos. No miento, este tipo se gastó al menos un sueldo en toda esta locura.

La sedosidad de la tela sobre la piel es inmoral, realmente una delicia.

—Después intenta hacerte masturbarte con estos guantes, vas a alucinar —Me dice emocionado, la verdad lo había pensado, vuelvo a ponerme la chaqueta, y como no podía ser de otra manera, suena **_Madonna_** con **_"Music",_** la verdad el ritmo nos va poniendo en onda.

En una curva nos encontramos de frente con la policía vial, que nos hace señas para estacionarnos, tenemos todo en orden, pero realmente me pone nervioso que nos vean en esos trapos. El poli se acerca y Hangiu le bate las pestañas postizas.

—Buenas noches —dice con voz de hombre hetero que jamás se excitaría con otro.

—Buenas "miau" noches, oficial —dice Hange con voz ronroneante, no puedo creer el descaro de mi hermanito pervertido—. ¿Quiere que le muestre todo, oficial?

Tierra trágame, trágame, trágame.

—Mmm, no, no hace falta, circulen nomás —dice medio intimidado y retrocede.

—"Miau", gracias —dice Hangiu súper divertido, apenas nos alejamos nos descostillamos de risa—. Buenas noches, putitos —Hange copia al oficial y a mí ya me duele la panza. Prendo un cigarro.

—Hey, ¿Y Marco? —Acabo de recordar.

—Le mandé un mensaje, nos va a estar esperando en la puerta, y es buen momento para decirte que no vendrá él precisamente.

—¿A quién invitaste, estúpida? —Le digo alterado—. No me digas que a Eren porque te juro que me tiro ahora mismo por la ventanilla.

—Naaaah, ¿qué te pasa? Ni de chiste gasto semejante honor en un vejete como él. Sólo te voy a adelantar que lo conoces, y es un bombón.

—¿Quién es?

—Yaaaaa, ya te vas a enterar.

Llegamos, estaciona y ya se siente desde afuera el punchi punchi a todo dar, las luces de los reflectores que se mueven sin parar. Me corre la adrenalina. Bajamos y para nuestra grata sorpresa, la mayoría de los disfraces, alquilados, quedan humillados ante nosotros, tal como dijo Hange somos la sensación del lugar, me agarra del brazo y se me refriega, se puso una boa de plumas blancas finita alrededor del cuello que le queda bien y pega con su nombre, Ángel. Quedamos de acuerdo que no vamos a dar nuestros nombres reales, es simple, Satán y Ángel.

Vamos a la puerta principal, y me quedo duro, oh, no way. Jean, vestido como perro doberman, o algo así.

—Yo le recomendé el disfraz —dice Hange sonriente, lo miro serio—. ¿Qué? Es un adonis de carne y hueso, si no lo vas a querer yo le voy a dar un buen uso.

Nos acercamos, nos saludamos y Jean no para de elogiarme, estoy algo incómodo para ser honesto, pero bueno, no se puede evitar, ya está aquí. Adentro afortunadamente se puede fumar, es una fiesta privada, y realmente es un ambiente espectacular, estamos en nuestra salsa.

Están pasando temas de Simon Curtis y la pista está llena, a pesar de que es relativamente temprano, ni siquiera son las doce aún, se supone que el concurso de baile viene a la una de la mañana, que con la demora habitual será a las dos con suerte. Decidimos no cansarnos mucho ni transpirar, así que nos sentamos en unos coquetos silloncitos en un rincón y nos traen unas copas de champagne.

—Después vamos a saludar a la reina máxima —Supongo que se refiere a Plumber Girl.

La divisamos a lo lejos, tendrá sus cuarenta y largos, pero se mantiene espléndida, enfundada en un vestido rojo lleno de brillos y una estola roja, con una máscara que le cubre la mitad del rostro, la piel blanca leche y la boca rouge pasión, se destaca en cualquier lugar, el cabello pelirrojo con unos bucles divinos y un par de pechos obscenamente grandes. Siempre va escoltada por dos hombres de traje, sé que tiene su peso en el ambiente de las drogas, es inevitable. Por lo que secretamente no quiero despegarme de mi Ángel, no quisiera verlo envuelto de nuevo en ese mundo, con lo que le costó limpiarse. En fiestas así es fácil tentarse.

Jean nos intenta distraer con su charla y cada tanto nos cuenta uno que otro chiste, aunque lo veo algo apagado. Hange se le sienta en la falda, falta que le restriegue el trasero en la cara, y aunque es habitualmente tímido no lo corre, al parecer va cayendo de a poco, de todas maneras sabe que seguir detrás de mí es una pérdida de tiempo. Canturreamos algunos temas, y acompañamos con palmas y silbidos. Algunos disfraces son extravagantes, como el del jinete sin cabeza, muy bien logrado, otros son divertidos, como el dinosaurio Barney, el Picachu gigante y los típicos de curas y monjitas, otros son una vergüenza, como ése que se vistió de algo así como un imán, o vaya uno a saber, y otro de tampón usado, asqueroso. Pero en general es muy entretenido.

De vez en cuando alguna, o alguno, ya a estas alturas es difícil saber bien, se destaca haciendo algunos pasos de baile, *PG _(*Plumber Girl)_ encabeza un trencito y nos unimos, mientras el staff del salón nos da matracas, pitos, panderetas, espantasuegras y toda esa idiotez de cotillón que es tan de fiesta. Nos hartamos de sacarnos selfies, e incluso PG se acopla y nos deja que nos retratemos con ella, es una diosa.

Cuando quiero acordar ya están preparando el escenario, es cuando me doy cuenta que además la compañía Jean nos va a ser útil para cuidarnos las camperas, los celulares y los accesorios. Bien pensado, Hangiu. Es un perchero andante el pobre.

—¡Vamos, perra! —Me dice mi amigo, puedo ver la determinación a través de los lentes de contacto de fantasía—. ¡Humillemos a estos gusanos, entreguemos todo allá arriba! ¡Auh, Auh! —dice parodiando el grito de los guerreros espartanos de la película "300", y yo le sigo el juego gritando también.

Cuando me propongo hacer algo, lo hago bien, y esta vez no va a ser la excepción, tal vez no ganemos, pero va a ser memorable para todos los que nos miren.

Tenemos el séptimo lugar, frente al escenario, cual show de televisión, está el jurado, a la cabeza con PG, y un séquito de otros cuatro reconocidos artistas del ambiente. Todos con sus cartelitos de puntuaciones. Son dieciocho parejas participando. Hange ya le entregó el CD con nuestra pista al DJ y estamos muy emocionados, nos ponemos tiza en los tacos para que no resbalen tanto.

Vemos, y criticamos a más no poder a las performances anteriores, ya tenemos unas cinco copitas de champagne encima y vamos por la sexta, no es gran cosa, pero no hay que subestimar a las burbujas, algo de efecto ya nos hicieron, me arden un poco las bolas, pero bueno, hay que aguantar, después del baile voy a poder liberarme.

Al fin nos toca. Siento que se me eriza la piel, me quedo con la negra encima, nada más y lo mismo con Hange, vamos a paso seguro y realmente es un placer pararse ahí. La luz blanca y caliente del reflector central nos encandila un poco y encima no veo bien con los lentes de contacto, pero voy a confiar en mi instinto. Todos nos ovacionan bastante, mucho más de lo que pensé, nos gritan cosas pervertidas y nos silban, nos contoneamos, saludamos y tiramos besos al aire, más vale que voy a disfrutar hasta el último segundo de esta experiencia.

Al fin nos dan el aviso, todos se callan y empieza a sonar nuestro tema, **_Simon Curtis_** , **_"I Hate U",_** tenemos dos minutos y medio (el tema ya está preparado para ir mucho más rápido de lo normal) para deslumbrar al jurado y a la audiencia. Desplegamos toda nuestra sensualidad, mientras cruzamos nuestros cuerpos al ritmo de la música, después de la intro, empezamos con la coreo más pesada, no puedo creer lo sincronizados que estamos. Amo este tema, es absolutamente caótico y rítmico. En esos segundos somos Satán y Ángel en todo su esplendor. Escuchamos como, en una parte donde damos unos saltitos rápidos y cortos, nos cruzamos, el público silba y aplaude de pie, ¡wow! ¡Esto es el cielo! O el cielo de los putos, como sea, se siente espectacular. Nos salió mejor que todas las veces que practicamos en casa. No hemos cometido ni un error, parte del jurado nos aplaude de pie. Estamos agitados y felices, saludamos teatralmente y esperamos la puntuación. Cuatro diez y falta la de PG, ella es muy estricta, se toma su tiempo para decidir, pero primero se acerca a nosotros nos examina y nos da un beso en la boca a cada uno, apenas un roce, pero los presentes se desgañitan gritando, al fin nos pone un 10. PUNTAJE PERFECTO! YEAH! Esperamos mientras tomamos agua a un costado, pero somos invencibles, nos coronamos como los ganadores de la noche. Hange, Jean y yo no podemos estar más felices. Y ahora sí empezamos a beber con mayor soltura.

Yo no tenía idea qué era el premio, pero está genial, un TV de 42 pulgadas flat, un aire acondicionado portátil, una cena para dos en un restó cinco estrellas y una semana de spa de "Saludable Siempre", un renombrado lugar con las técnicas más avanzadas en masajes y otras ciencias. Esto es jodidamente genial.

Después de la sensación que causamos, nos atosigan en la pista para sacarse selfies con nosotros. Jean se convierte en una especie de protector para que no nos aplasten, pero gracias a Dios poco a poco se van aplacando. Dejo a mi ángel con el guardaespaldas de Jean y me voy al baño, no doy más, mi pobre vejiga va a explotar. Me meto a un cubículo, la limpieza está a la orden del día, gracias a Dios, me tomo mi tiempo pero al fin me saco las molestas cintas y suspiro aliviado, me lleva un tiempo pero puedo desagotar las cañerías satisfactoriamente, Oh, Dios, liberar mi hombría es casi igual a tener un , taaaan bueno. Vuelvo a vestirme, me retoco un poco frente al espejo, mientras sigo recibiendo halagos de los invitados y vuelvo al ruedo. Deben ser cerca de las tres y media, y voy a reventarme hasta que salga el sol, he dicho.

Retorno con mis amigos y vaya, me sorprende verlos bastante acaramelados, me pongo contento, la verdad hacen linda pareja, aunque a Hange le duren menos que una vela encendida, pero que lo disfrute mientras puedan, de vez en cuando comparten algunos jugosos besos y me da algo de envidia para ser franco. Bailo con cualquiera que me invite, del género que sea, me quiero divertir, no estoy en plan de cazar. Después de bailar como animales, ya me empiezan a doler los pies, en vista de que Jean y Hangiu se están dando clases mutuas de respiración boca a boca, decido dejarlos un rato e irme a sentar, les aviso antes por supuesto.

Me acerco a la barra, pido un Baileys on the rocks, y me siento en una banqueta alta cruzando las piernas, es incómodo con los tacos estar en otra posición. Mientras disfruto enormemente de mi delicioso traguito, pispeo el celular, nada memorable, unos cuantos SMS de Mike que ni los miro, otros tantos de Ghunter y otros amigos con los que empecé a tener contacto y nada más. Mientras estoy entretenido con eso siento que se me acerca alguien, voy a rechazarlo, quiero descansar un rato, los pies me matan.

—¿El gatito está solito? —Juro que casi se me cae el celular de las manos y levanto la cabeza para verlo a él, al imponente, hermoso, y atrevidamente vestido de batman, el hombre de ojos esmeraldas que me deja sin aliento… y wow que le queda brutal su atuendo. Me quedo unos segundos sin habla hasta que puedo reaccionar.

—Ho-hola Eren —Se sienta en la banqueta al lado mío y pide un mojito, puf, horrible—. ¿Có-cómo es que tú… aquí…? —Mis neuronas están en cortocircuito.

—Me avisó Hange, y conseguí un pase a través de un conocido —Me empieza a latir el corazón, ¿el vino por mí?

No bueno, es una fiesta de los más buenorra, tampoco nos pongamos en plan de exquisitos, capaz sólo quería venir a divertirse. Tomo un sorbo y lo miro de reojo.

—Está lindo tu disfraz… va contigo —digo lo primero que se me ocurre y es una idiotez.

Me clava la mirada y recorre mi cuerpo con lentitud de arriba abajo y de abajo arriba, siento que se me eriza la piel de los brazos, no tengo la campera, la dejamos en los vestidores, hacía demasiado calor para llevarla puesta, y la verdad me siento algo desnudo ahora, aunque ya me haya visto desnudo, pero la situación es… algo excitante.

—Estás increíble —dice con seguridad después de mirarme como si me lamiera con los ojos, tal vez es mi idea, mucho champagne, pienso—. Nadie más podría lucir tan bien ese traje. Te pude ver bailar y realmente me quedé sorprendido —Ahora se me da por ruborizarme, pero gracias a los kilos de maquillaje que tengo encima pasa desapercibido, aunque siento las mejillas calientes.

—Ah, gracias —Tch, estoy quedando como un imbécil, no se me ocurre nada para decir.

—Y yo que pensaba que eras tímido —dice con tranquilidad mientras recibe su trago—. ¿Y Hange? —pregunta, gracias a Dios saca tema él porque yo tengo la lengua enredada.

—Por ahí, con Jean.

—¿Con Jean? ¿También vino?

—Sí, lo invitó él, parece que le gusta, y se estuvieron entendiendo bastante bien recién, así que decidí darles un poco de espacio y de paso descansar, usar tacos es agotador —Explico.

—Siempre pensé que Jean andaba detrás de tus pasos.

—Ah, bueno, eso, puede ser, pero le dejé en claro que no puedo ofrecerle más que una amistad.

—¿Y a mí qué me puedes ofrecer? —Lo miro sorprendido, ¿qué onda? Me río coquetamente pero no le respondo, la verdad me estoy poniendo nervioso, y mi habitual habilidad lingüística se fue a la mierda. Me agarra de una mano y masajea mis nudillos.

—Lindas patitas —dice sonriendo, ¿estás tratando de seducirme anciano? Hell, no, bitch, ahora siento que me sale el Satán de adentro, viniste a buscarme, ahora aguanta lo que se viene.

Quito mi mano elegantemente y la refriego por mi muslo donde están las medias adheridas.

—No es lo único lindo que tengo —Evidentemente las burbujas estallaron en mi cerebro, pero el angelito está atado y amordazado en el sótano, mientras el diablito me susurra y me alienta.

Eren se ríe de mis palabras, voy a hacer que se revuelque en el arrepentimiento. Bebo de mi vaso para después lamer el borde, oh, sí, veo sus ojitos brillar, ya quisieras que mi lengua recorriera otros lugares, I know _._

—Para ser una mascota, eres un gatito bastante atrevido —Ajá, te uniste al juego, muy bien, juguemos.

—Yo no soy mascota de nadie —Le respondo altanero—. Yo hago lo quiero, con quien se me ocurra, no busco pertenecerle a nadie, no necesito dueño.

Vuelve a sonreír, ¿quién es el nervioso ahora? Prende un cigarro y lo da vuelta para ofrecérmelo pero en vez de recibírselo con la mano, me acerco lentamente poniendo una de mis palmas en su rodilla más cercana y lo tomo con la boca.

—¿Estás buscando que te secuestre? —dice con la voz enronquecida, sonrío de lado.

—¿No se supone que los súper héroes hacen exactamente lo contrario?

—Pero yo no soy un súper héroe, solo pretendo serlo.

—Y yo no soy un gatito, solo finjo… serlo —Termino mi trago y me pongo de pie con movimientos bien calculados—. Iré a bailar, ¿vienes? —Ni siquiera espero una respuesta, me muevo hacia la pista que está llena a reventar.

Ya siendo las cuatro empiezan a poner los temas más calientes y realmente siento que tengo todo mi sex appeal a flor de piel. Obviamente viene detrás de mí como abeja buscando polen.

Me giro y empiezo a bailar contoneando toda mi linda anatomía. Empieza a sonar **_Maroon 5_** , **_"Animals"_** , excelente. Aunque no hay mucho espacio, lo cual también me va a servir, así que aprovecho para refregarme de vez en cuando contra su hermoso cuerpo, es obvio que empiezo a notar los efectos que tengo sobre él, le paso sugestivamente las uñas de mis guantes sobre el torso, la mandíbula y de tanto en tanto cuando se me acerca, tal vez a buscar algún beso, lamo suavemente la comisura de sus labios, lo escucho resoplar un par de veces. Le encanta lo que hago, lo sé.

—Eres un gatito malo —susurra caliente en mi oído y yo solo bufo complacido.

Al fin una buena, **_Simon Curtis_** , **_"Flesh",_** la versión lenta, es perfecta, mi cabeza traduce partes de la letra tan sugestiva y me pone más y más frenético: _"… esta es solo mi manera de liberar los sentimientos que están muy dentro de mí… ésta es la chispa negra que parece que amo… no trates de retenerlo, déjalo salir… átame, tómame… oprime mi cuerpo, hunde tus dientes en mí… carne, desnúdate, prueba la carne… muérdeme más fuerte… apriétame contra la pared, dame hasta que suplique por más, dame más… me gusta duro, duro… pon tu mano sobre mi cuello, siente el pulso, bip, bip, bip, bip, es como un gatillo a punto de disparar… ¿quieres pelear conmigo, bebé?... Yo soy duro… me gusta duro…"_ , me dejo llevar por la letra, el momento, la cadenciosa necesidad de buscar nuevos puntos de contacto con su cuerpo, cada vez que siento que nos rozamos es como si se encendiera una bengala en mi interior, y pronto estoy ardiendo en la pista, consumiéndome nuevamente, _"… hazme gritar… acuéstame en el suelo, enciéndeme y sácame de aquí, hazme suplicar por más…"_. Y eso quiero, hacerte suplicar, hacer que me desees más que ninguna otra persona. Me giro para contonear mi espalda y mi cintura frente a él, entonces siento que me agarra firmemente de la cadera, casi haciéndome daño, pero la verdad a estas alturas un poco de dolor también me viene bien.

Posesivamente, incrusta sus dedos en mi ropa, como si quisieras atravesarla y me marca el ritmo doblegándome con su fuerza. Ahora ya no sé quién va a suplicar primero. El tema llega a la cima con un giro rápido en la melodía, la gente se refriega apasionadamente, y yo latigueo mi cabeza siguiendo el ritmo. Siento que aprieta mi cuerpo desde su agarre contra su entrepierna, Oh si… se siente tan bien saber lo mucho que me estás deseando en este momento, estoy agitado y no sólo por el baile, para qué lo voy a negar, yo también estoy ardiendo de deseo. Siento su boca sobre mi nuca, su aliento caliente filtrándose, deslizándose deliciosamente sobre la piel expuesta, cierro los ojos para poder disfrutarlo mejor, sin dejar de contonearme y seguir el ritmo, hasta que siento sus labios presionando deliciosamente la base de mi cuello. Esto es demasiado, me giro y lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados, la boca entre abierta, y su cara es una oda a la lascivia.

Se acerca y le echo los brazos al cuello, pero no dejo que me bese, evito que nuestras bocas se unan, pero no soy tan malo, le regalo un lengüetazo en su nuez de adán seguido de un mordisco algo rudo, pero que no deja marca, es sólo una advertencia, no voy a ser nada dulce hoy. Sus manos presionan mi espalda para tratar de juntar más nuestros cuerpos, pero yo me resisto, una de sus piernas en medio de las mías me refriega deliciosamente, me relamo frente a sus ojos que no de despegan de mi rostro. Agarro una de sus manos y acerco mi boca a su dedo índice, lo lamo sugestivamente y le doy un mordisco suave, mientras me río internamente de su cara de bobo. Es tan bueno tener el control. Ya no aguanta más, lo sé. Acerca su boca a mi oído.

—Vámonos de aquí, Levi —Oh, siento un tirón en la entrepierna cuando siento que me llama de esa manera necesitada—. Vamos, Lee —Desgraciado, sabe mi punto débil—. Vámonos.

Me muerdo el labio inferior, y aunque todo mi cuerpo grita que sí, lo voy a hacer sufrir un poco más. Además no puedo irme y dejar a mi pobre ángel a la deriva. Por lo que revoleo los ojos tratando de ver si lo ubico en la pista, pero no veo a ninguno de los dos. No quiero que se meta en problemas, vi a Erd (el proxeneta de Hange cuando vivía en las calles), dando vueltas y estoy seguro que si se lo cruza le va a ofrecer mínimo una línea. Y no quiero que ande expuesto a eso. ¿Dónde carajos está? Después de un par de temas, le pido a Eren que volvamos a la barra, cuando voy a intentar llamarlo me aparece un whatsapp de él:

_"Juju, gatito pervertido, ya te vi refregándote con Eren, creo que no te va a molestar que te dé un aventón al departamento. Me voy con Jean, amorrsshh, esta es una noche inolvidable, me voy a comer tus sobras, jajaja. Sinceramente espero que todo salga bien, pero de última pide un taxi y ven. Nomás vas a tener que taparte las orejas porque esta noche pienso aullar mucho. Me traje tu campera porque yo tenía el pase del vestidor, que Eren te caliente, kisses, perra"_

Y varios emoticones bastante idiotas, suspiro aliviado. Bueno, no es como si los dos no tuviéramos en mente irnos a otro lugar a estar más cómodos, pero tampoco me voy a regalar tan fácil, ¿o sí?

—¿Tienes sed? —pregunta Eren para llamar mi atención, está agitado, obvio.

—Mucha, pero de algo tranquilo.

—¿Una cerveza?

—Bueno…

Nos sentamos unos minutos, mierda que hace calor aquí, está muy cerca de mí, tanto que nuestras rodillas se rozan y no me saca la vista de encima.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves? —digo haciéndome el superado y apoyando un codo en la barra.

—Sí, pero me gusta mucho más lo que no puedo ver —Oh my, gancho derecho a la quijada y me saca ventaja el veterano. Me río.

Nos acercan el porrón y bebo un largo sorbo, se me escapa un poco por la comisura y lo atrapo con la lengua, está todo fríamente calculado, claro.

—¿Quieres encontrar a Hange así le avisas que te vienes conmigo? —¿Perdón?

—Apenas un bailecito, ¿y ya asumes que me iré contigo? —digo con arrogancia.

—¿No quieres? —dice con tranquilidad mientras bebe un poco. Me muerdo el labio, y no respondo.

—Hange está ocupado, pero no tengo ganas de ir a tu casa —Le digo abiertamente.

—Está bien, te llevo a otro parte.

—¿Adonde?

—¿Al paraíso? —Ah bueno, habló el pito de oro, me río bastante.

—Bueno, inténtalo…

Dejamos el vaso a medio beber y Eren se adelanta pero me agarra de la mano entrelazando nuestros dedos, me quedo mirando nuestro agarre, se siente tan bien, mejor que bailar pegados. Salimos al estacionamiento, mierda que hace frío afuera, fácil deben ser las cinco. Me estremezco un poco y Eren me pone su chaqueta sobre los hombros. Subimos a su auto y enciende la calefacción, esos simples detalles son los que me desarman. Pero hoy no estoy en plan de romance, así que levanto una de mis piernas y apoyo el taco sobre el tablero, si, te vas a morir. Pero no dice nada, solo mira de reojo la curva que hace mi extremidad.

—¿No te molesta? —pregunto mientras enciendo un cigarro y bajo un poco la ventanilla, sé que odia el olor a tabaco dentro de su auto.

—Hoy puedes hacer todo lo que quieras —dice con voz ronca, wow.

Pongo música, **_Artick MonkHeys_** , siempre genera buen clima, **_"I wanna be yours"_** , siempre reincido con este tema, la canturreo un poco mientras veo que se dirige a la zona de hoteles transitorios, bien, directo al hueso. Vine un par de veces, algunos son agradables. Veo que entra a "Las dos torres", Hange me dijo que es lo mejor de la zona. Estaciona en la entrada frente al intercomunicador, hay una lista de habitaciones con sus números, parece que son temáticas o algo así.

—Buenas noches —habla una señorita por el altavoz—. ¿Qué habitación desean ocupar?

—Elige —pide Eren, miro rápidamente, son como cuarenta.

—Mmm, no sé, ¿"Noches de Arabia"? —Eren pregunta, pero esa está ocupada, como también "Molino Rojo" y "Mundo Gótico". Nos da algunas opciones y terminamos eligiendo "Las Vegas".

Nos abren el portón y entra con el auto, me siento emocionado como cuando me fui de viaje de egresados, bueno, no, más emocionado. Entramos a la cochera cubierta y bajamos, me abre la puerta y me deja entrar primero, subimos unas escaleras hasta llegar al piso. ¡Fucking God! Esto sin dudas debe salir una fortuna. Primero, espejos everywhere, especialmente arriba de la cama, eso es peligroso, pienso, no por nada trabajo para una compañía de seguros.

¡Y qué cama! Un somier inmenso, de tres plazas mínimo, nunca vi uno tan grande. Luces de marquesinas de varios colores bordean algunas paredes y se me abre la boca, al costado de la cama un mini escenario con una barra de pool dance de acrílico que va hasta el techo. Para el otro lado, un jacuzzi, así como de la nada, en medio del salón, me parece sexy. Y más allá las duchas estilo suecas, todas vidriadas y con una extensión inmensa, que unas seis personas entrarían cómodas para bañarse.

A un costado una puertita que da a un baño pequeño, un antebaño con secador de pelo, más allá un frigobar, y un televisor de 42 pulgadas al frente de la cama. Al costado de la misma hay un panel para poder manejar la música, radio y tele, un montón de perillas y botones más que ni idea para que son. Nunca estuve en un lugar tan bonito y acogedor, sobre todo "a-cogedor". Miro con algo de disimulo, Eren va al frigobar y saca unas mini botellitas de champagne, no me percaté de una mesita a un costado con sacacorchos y copas. Abre una, Don Perignon, demi-sec rosé, sirve las copas y me la acerca. Agradezco y mojo mis labios, bastante fuertecito, pero rico, así que bebo un poco más.

—Ya vengo —dice y se va al baño.

Yo empiezo a toquetear el comando, se enciende la tele y en primera plana veo como le están dando duro y parejo dos negros inmensos a una pobre mujer que debe gritar de verdad, a decir por las muecas de dolor que hace, me quedo de piedra, seguro Eren escuchó esos agudos gemidos. Cambio de canal y es más de lo mismo, hard, vainilla, hentai y un canal de gay, no gracias, mi jefe se va a orinar encima. Pero el quinto canal es música sugestiva y de cachondeo, se me ocurre una idea y lo dejo ahí. Veo que desde el comando se pueden manejar las luces de hasta la ducha. Por lo que bajo las luces para dejar en penumbras el cuarto, asombroso. Toco otro botón y se prende la luz del mini escenario, la reduzco al mínimo, que desde aquí si alguien bailara se le vería el contorno del cuerpo nada más, a decir por las luces de colores del tipo fluorescentes detrás. Excelente. Me pongo de pie y me empino toda la copa, oh, sí necesito algo de valor, la verdad nunca hice algo como esto.

Eren vuelve, se sacó la parte de arriba del disfraz, se saca los zapatos y se queda con ese pantalón tipo malla y nada más, se sienta en la cama con la espalda apoyada contra el respaldar. Es hora del show. Camino lentamente y contoneando las pocas caderas que Dios me dio, pero que voy a tratar de usar sabiamente. Y Eren me mira desde su posición mientras bebe de su copa. Trato de acordarme algunas escenas que vi de gente bailando pool dance. Agarro esa barra de acrílico con las dos manos y empiezo a moverme. Ahora si tengo toda su atención. Bajo y subo con suavidad aferrado a esa barra de acrílico tan erótica, me refriego, bajando mi pecho y apoyando mi trasero sugestivamente contra ésta, después giro alrededor jugando un poco con mi supuesta cola, una mano en la barra y la otra revoleando en círculos el peluche negro. Sé que me voy a arrepentir por esto pero…

—Miaaauuu —Trato de sonar lo más erótico posible y veo que Eren levanta una ceja concentrado en mí, y no es lo único que se le levanta—. Miauuu… —Repito mientras voy dejando poco a poco el escenario, jugando con mi cola de gato entre los dedos y haciendo pasos cortos y lentos, finalmente llego a la cama, donde empiezo a trepar y acercarme felinamente hacia él, ya escucho su respiración errática y sus ojos se llenan de deseo, voy relamiéndome hasta quedar entre sus piernas, se incorpora para tratar de besarme pero lo empujo por el pecho con una mano—. No —Le advierto—. Si vamos a hacer esto tengo dos condiciones, una, nada de besos en la boca y dos, no puedes tocarme, en el momento que me pongas un dedo encima, sin mi consentimiento, me levantaré y me iré, así sea a pie.

—No puede ser, ¿cómo que no puedo tocarte? —dice desconcertado.

—¿Me voy? —Repito y realmente estoy muy firme y serio en lo que le digo, por lo que suspira, aprieta la mandíbula y se vuelve a recostar sobre el respaldar. Bien, supongo que es un sí.

Nuevamente vuelvo a mi roll. Me acerco hasta su clavícula y bajo mi cabeza para delinear ese hueso con la punta de mi lengua. Eren se retuerce, sé que se muere de ganas de tocarme, pero mantiene sus manos a sus costados. Empiezo a descender dando suaves lamidas y chupetones, hasta llegar a su ombligo donde me detengo un rato. Después bajo un poco esa linda calza para llegar hasta el hueso de su cadera, me encanta mordisquear esa zona y siento que empieza a respirar agitado, mientras sacude un poco la cintura. Bajo del todo la calza y me encuentro con su hombría, la envuelvo con mis manos enguantadas y la masajeo con suavidad, lo escucho resoplar enardecido, realmente la suavidad del satín es alucinante. Lo suelto y solo uso mi lengua para lamer toda su extensión una y otra vez, hasta hartarme, sé que lo estoy torturando, se lo merece. Finalmente lo engullo y lo siento reprimir sus gemidos sin mucho éxito. Continúo un buen rato brindándole atenciones de las más variadas.

—Es-espera, me harás, acabar. —Me suplica mientras sus manos estrujan las sábanas a los costados, pero no le hago caso, dijo que podía hacer todo lo que quisiera y pienso hacerlo, lo libero un momento y lo miro resoplando sobre su piel sensibilizada, para soltarle un:

—El gatito tiene mucha hambre —Y finalmente continuar con mi objetivo, no tengo reflejos de vómito o casi nada, así que le enseño lo que mi experta boca es capaz de hacerle a alguien como él, sus caderas se mueven solas y sigo succionando sin descanso hasta que se derrama con un grito agónico.

Me lo trago y dejo tomo muy limpio, para después tomar la copa que quedó a un costado y terminarme el champagne. ¡Fuuuu! Esto fue intenso y es solo el inicio. Le quito la calza por completo. Oh, sí, un Eren completamente y solito para mí, me voy a dar un festín.

Mientras se recupera es hora de un poco de auto placer. Me pongo de pie y me desprendo el short que se desliza por mis piernas y queda en el suelo, sólo me quedo con las sedosas y hermosas medias, no llevo nada más debajo, y no me las voy a sacar. Con algo de esfuerzo las rompo a la altura de mis nalgas, nota mental: comprarle un par de repuesto a Hange. Trepo de nuevo y me arrodillo entre sus piernas, me saco la musculosa sensualmente y veo que no despega tus ojos verdes agua de mí. Me acaricio el pecho con los guantes negros, haciendo que las uñas postizas me rocen la piel, lo que me produce escalofríos.

—Ob-observa bien, Eren —digo tartamudeando un poco, estoy muy excitado a esta altura del partido—. No hay pechos aquí, ¿lo ves? Un pe-pecho plano y liso co-como el tuyo… —Me acaricio el cuello sugestivamente mientras cierro los ojos, y bajo mis manos para refregar por encima a mi erección atrapada en los 70den de las medias—. Aquí, a-aquí —Prácticamente le ronroneo—. S-soy igual a ti, mira bien, mmm… —Me acerco pero solo para tomar un sobre de lubricante de la mesa de luz que oportunamente vi antes de que él saliera del baño, lo sostengo entre mis dientes, mientras me sigo refregando con esos guantes divinos.

Eren está perdido, mirándome profundamente y veo que rápidamente se está otra vez. Deslizo el borde de mi guante derecho, descubriendo lentamente porciones de mi piel blanca, cuando llego a la muñeca, dejo el lubricante a un costado y agarro la tela del guante entre mis dientes para tirar con fuerza y terminar de sacármelo, me siento a horcajadas sobre él y me refriego contra su falo, haciendo que experimente la rugosidad de la media contra su hombría henchida. Lo escucho gemir de nuevo, esta vez más abiertamente, y me deleito con ese sonido, así estamos un buen rato. Luego vuelvo a arrodillarme pero dándole la espalda, abro el sobre de lubricante y lo coloco sobre mis dedos índice y medio de mi mano desnuda, para llevarla por detrás y dejar que me vea como me auto complazco, preparándome para lo que se viene. Primero muy suave, sólo pensando en mí, en mi placer, a la mierda Eren, ahora estoy yo primero, empiezo a gemir entrecortadamente, mientras los sonidos sucios inundan el ambiente, me arqueo y me deleito ante mi propia intromisión, me abandono entre espasmos de satisfacción que mis propios dedos me proveen. Hasta que creo que ya es suficiente. Cuando me giro Eren se está tocando sin despegar la vista de mí, aparta sus manos y le coloco el resto del lubricante. Me siento sobre su estómago, con mis piernas aún enfundadas en las botas, y las coloco a los costados por debajo de sus hombros, haciendo un V corta con mis piernas, voy buscando una mejor posición sin dejar de mirarlo, sin dejar de resoplar, y apoyando mis manos en sus rodillas busco el punto exacto, con una mano lo tomo firmemente y lo enfilo hacia mi entrada, creo que está a punto de llorar por las ganas que tiene de tocarme, pero no se lo voy a permitir. Me relajo y lo voy introduciendo de a poco, una corriente de electricidad lame mi columna desde mis caderas hasta mi nuca, pero me preparé bien así que no duele tanto. Me quedo quieto disfrutando del acoplamiento y luego con endemoniada lentitud y suavidad empiezo a montarlo. Hecho la cabeza atrás mientras nuestras voces se amalgaman, se entretejen, se funden y se separan. Llega tan profundo en mí, pero yo tengo el control aunque pronto empiezo a acelerar el ritmo al sentir que se mueve debajo de mí, estoy tan compenetrado en las estocadas, que me sobresalto cuando siento su mano queriendo tocar mi entrepierna, me detengo y de inmediato pongo la punta de una de mis botas sobre su pecho.

—¡No! —Le ordeno mirándolo desafiante, así que baja de nuevo su mano, entonces lo premio por ser tan obediente y comienzo a mover mis caderas en círculos, arriba, abajo, más intenso, más profundo, es jodidamente delicioso, y pronto lo siento repetir mi sobrenombre con hambre, con necesidad… Se aferra a mis tobillos y por esta vez se lo dejo pasar, porque de esa manera también puede moverse mejor, estoy tan expuesto en esa posición, estoy mostrando lo peor de mí, y eso me vuela la cabeza… Sus embestidas se aceleran y ya no puedo aguantar mucho más, es la primera vez que terminamos prácticamente al mismo tiempo.

Yo tengo el cuerpo cubierto de gotas de sudor, abro lo ojos y miro al techo, donde está el espejo, vernos así es increíblemente erótico. Nuestros ojos se encuentran en el reflejo, no hacen falta las palabras. Despacio trato de incorporarme, y esta vez dejo que me ayude un poco, estoy destruido, me levanto con las piernas algo temblorosas y me voy al baño a limpiarme.

Ya más fresco, vuelvo a la cama, Eren está fumando y está algo serio. Me acuesto a un costado y me pasa un lata de coca zero, genial, esta helada. Acepto su cigarrillo y me quedo boca abajo sosteniéndome por mis brazos, estoy cansado. No quiero ponerme a pensar en las consecuencias de este desmadre. Sólo quiero disfrutar ese cigarro.

—¿Ya puedo tocarte? —pregunta casi como una súplica, me encojo de hombros por toda respuesta, se acerca a mí y se pone de costado para después suavemente, apenas con las yemas de sus dedos acariciar mi espalda.

Mmm, me encanta que me hagan eso. Cierro los ojos y disfruto sus caricias, si fuera un gato de verdad estaría ronroneando con ganas. Me toma con suavidad de la mandíbula y me besa lentamente.

—Tenía muchas ganas de besarte —me confiesa en un susurro, se acerca más y al cigarro le queda poco de vida, agarra la lata que tengo en una mano y la pone en la mesa de luz, pega su boca a mi oído y me habla con tranquilidad—. Ya sé que no tienes senos, ya sé que tu cuerpo es igual al mío —Sus palabras me estremecen, cierro los ojos porque las lágrimas están a un paso de salir—. Ya sé… que tu cuerpo es igual al mío —Repite y no puedo evitarlo una gota se escurre por mis pestañas—. Y me gustas igual, me vuelves loco, no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza, Lee yo —Pongo mi mano sobre su boca, ya no quiero escuchar más, apago el cigarro en el cenicero y lo tiro a un costado para besarlo apasionadamente, ya no quiero escuchar, no digas más nada.

El siguiente beso es mi derrota completa. Me estruja entre tus manos, como si fuera plastilina, moldeándome a tu gusto, sacándose las ganas reprimidas hasta el momento, lamiendo y probando toda la piel posible, y me retuerzo debajo suyo, agarra mis muslos por debajo y los levanta con suavidad para entrar de nuevo en mí, impetuoso, avasallante, poderoso, como siempre es, me hace el amor como si mañana nos fuéramos a morir. Como si yo no estuviera muriendo en este momento un poco. Soy un torbellino de cabello húmedo, tacos, gemidos desgarradores, sudor, saliva, palpitaciones erráticas. Ya no me escondo, ya no puedo exigirle nada, me entrego por completo, y mientras siento sus embestidas busca mi boca, una y otra vez, siento que se me van a desarmar los labios, y tal vez un poco el alma…

No sé ni cómo encontré la fuerza para vestirme de nuevo, le pido que me lleve a lo de Hange, pero de alguna extraña manera terminamos durmiendo muy pegados en su casa de campo, en la habitación que hace un tiempo era mía. Me levanto dolorido, las botas están a un costado, no sé por qué pero cuando estamos juntos casi siempre soy el primero en despertar.

Voy al baño, hago lo que tengo que hacer, me miro, el maquillaje está corrido, tch, seguro manché la almohada, esas manchas son un jodido dolor en el trasero para sacarlas. Después a duras penas y perdiendo algunos pelos puedo desprenderme de las orejas de gato, me saco los lentes de contacto, tengo los ojos irritados. Me doy una ducha larguísima, hasta que me siento satisfecho, me seco y me miro al espejo, tengo algunas marcas en el cuello, tch… Demasiada pasión… No me queda otra que tirar las medias y ponerme ese short pornográfico con la musculosa sucia, le voy a tener que pedir a Eren que me preste algo después. Vuelvo a la cama, al menos ya me siento renovado, Eren me tantea y me aprieta con uno de sus brazos contra su cuerpo, es una mañana fría y se siente muy bien dormir junto a él.

Cerca del mediodía nos obligamos a levantarnos, Eren me presta algo de ropa de Fary, la verdad que todo es de mi talle, elijo un pantalón de algodón gris, medias negras de algodón y un buzo con capucha azul, para los pies las pantuflas de Eren, ni de chiste me vuelvo a poner las botas, tengo los pies absolutamente amortiguados. Me consiente y me prepara el desayuno, no decimos nada, no sé ni qué decir, pero agradezco el café con leche caliente. Bebo el primer sorbo y renazco.

—Llamé a Hange, para que no se preocupe —Me avisa y yo asiento.

—Gracias, mmm… —Vuelvo a beber, delicioso, suspiro mirando dentro de mi taza. Eren se acerca con la suya y me acaricia la mejilla, cierro los ojos.

—Eres como un gatito, después de todo.

—No me jodas… tch —Reniego bajito, desconociendo lo carrasposa que me sale la voz, y cómo no después de gemir como un poseso, vuelvo a beber, me acerca unos sándwiches de queso calientes que no como, trago y engullo como hijo de esclava. Estoy hambriento a más no poder. Me abraza desde atrás y pone su cara en mi cuello.

—Es hermoso tenerte así conmigo —dice suspirando y yo acaricio su cabeza con una de mis manos—. Te extrañé mucho ¿puedes quedarte a almorzar?

Y aunque sé que es casi como firmar mi sentencia de muerte, volví a ser el que no puede decirte que no.

—Está bien.

.

By Luna de Acero… angustiada…


	10. Destino Incierto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Fiuuuu. Aquí traigo la actualización, quedan luego de esto solo tres capítulos semi cortos. Espero lo disfruten, por favor si pueden diganme que les ha parecido a través de sus hermosos reviews. Disculpen la falta de actualización, han sido días muy difíciles en todo sentido, ahora que estoy más libre actualizaré como antes.
> 
> Disclaimer: La historia es original mía y corresponde a una adaptación de uno de mis libros, la reproducción total o parcial esta prohibida, los nombres de los personajes pertenecen a isayama Hajime, sin fines de lucro solo para entretener.
> 
> Advertencia: Un lemon suave, palabras altisonantes, angustia.

.

.

**_"Dejar ir, es darte que cuenta que algunas personas son parte de tu historia..._ **

**_Pero no parte de tu destino..."_ **

**_Anónimo_ **

**_._ **

.

Entro al departamento arrastrando los pies. Hange saca la cabeza y viene a mi encuentro.

—¡Meee amoorrrssshhhh! —Y me abraza con fuerza, ¡más bruto no puede ser!—. Ya, quiero saber todo, ¿hubo acción? ¿Sí o no? —Antes de que pueda responder se responde solo—. Obvio que hubo acción, tu cara dice "me re contra cogieron anoche".

—Tch —Respondo apático y paso por al lado, no, no estoy de humor.

—¿Tan malo fue? —dice mientras me sigue como perrito.

Dejo las bolsas con la ropa y las botas en su cuarto y me voy a la cocina. Empiezo a preparar café batido, Hange me espera sentado como niño bueno a la mesa.

—No fue malo, fue, increíble, fue todo lo que alguna vez esperé… lo que siempre quise. Fue, perfecto…

—Bueeeno, si fue tan perfecto ¿a qué se debe tu cara de mascota abandonada?

Pongo la tetera, saco el paquete de cigarrillos y prendo uno. Lo miro al natural, sin tratar de esconderme, sólo con mi hermano me siento capaz de poder expresar lo que de verdad siento.

—Me dijo muchas cosas bonitas, ¿sabes? Me las susurró al oído, me abrazó toda la noche, estuvo pendiente de si tenía frío, calor, hambre —La tetera suena, pongo el agua caliente en las tazas y las sirvo, me siento y empiezan a salir mis lágrimas, esas que sólo yo conocía, esas que jamás quise compartir con nadie ni siquiera con Hange—. Ahora mismo quisiera estar cerca de él. Todos estos años Hange, yo sólo me conformaba con mirarlo, con mirarlo, ¿entiendes? Soñaba despierto, recreaba en mi imaginación una y otra vez, como sería tocarlo, como se sentiría besarlo, me parecía algo tan lejano e irreal. Cuando fumábamos en la terraza, esos preciosos minutos que eran para mí el oasis de mis días, me conformaba con el sonido de su voz, con el insignificante roce de su codo contra mi brazo. Ahora él me busca y se muestra mil veces mejor que todo eso con lo que yo anhelaba alguna vez —La voz se me quiebra—. Y… nunca estuve más aterrorizado en toda la mi vida. Incluso estas heridas que me hizo Erwin, soy conscientes que sanaran pronto y como mucho dejaran leves marcas, ya no les tengo miedo, pero mi, mi corazón —Hanjiu me acerca la caja de pañuelos y tomo algunos—. Ya no puedo repararlo más, está tan dañado, que ya no quiero quebrarme de nuevo —Lo miro con dolor y mi hermano se sienta a mi lado, me mira y me refriega la espalda.

—Levito, no seas pesimista, si se divorcia de la mujer no tienes por qué tener miedo.

—No, Hange, no es así —digo y las lágrimas me atacan con mayor rudeza—. No tiene nada que ver con Mikasa, siempre es así, ¿entiendes? Siempre, se van, nunca puedo ser suficiente. Eren tiene una familia, toda su vida fue hetero, ¿qué piensas que van a decir sus amigos, su entorno? Todo es muy lindo cuando es de las puertas para adentro, pero cuando empiezan a enterarse todo se viene abajo.

—Que la gente se las arregle, cariño, no es tu problema, ¿desde cuándo te preocupa lo que digan los demás? Ellos son los que tienen los traumas, no nosotros.

—No quiero verlo sufrir, no me lo perdonaría, si sus amigos se alejan, si su familia lo condena. ¡No! No quiero que eso pase, además… además, hace un par de semanas me decía que estaba confundido, no puedo confiar en su estabilidad, no puedo. Nunca me eligen, Hanjiu.

—Mi pobre pokemón —dice suavecito Hange y se cuelga de mi brazo—. Yo te elijo, te elegiría una y mil veces, siempre, siempre.

—Gracias, sister, gracias.

—El amor no tiene garantías ¿O sí? Siempre me decías eso, y de nosotros depende vivir como cobardes o jugarnos el todo por el todo. Nunca se sabe, por eso también es lindo, porque sabes que tienes este momento, que tienes este día para vivir, el mañana aún no existe Levi… yo creo, que deberías permitírtelo —Limpia mi rostro con la manga de su buzo y me besa el rostro varias veces—. Si mañana las cosas salen mal nadie sabe, pero si te arrepientes de no haber corrido el riesgo, será la sensación más dolorosa que exista, el tiempo no va a volver atrás, y te vas a perder de tener recuerdos hermosos para atesorar, sí, tal vez sufras mañana, pero ¿de qué te sirve evitarlo si estás sufriendo hoy?

—Eres un jodido filósofo, cabrón.

—¿Verdad que sí? Estoy super intelectual, debe ser el semen de Jean porque como él lee mucho, probablemente por ósmosis ¿así se dice?

—¡Oh, por favor! ¿Hacían falta esos detalles? —digo arrugando el rostro y sonriéndole.

—Así me gusta, verte sonreír. Ahora mi amigo, levante su teléfono y llame a su gallardo príncipe para que lo venga a buscar, de paso yo lo invito al semental rubio a que me enseñe a usar un diccionario.

—No, espera, tampoco exageremos, acabo de volver de su casa, ni que estuviera tan necesitado.

—¡Lo estás, perra! Deja de evadirlo, llámalo de una vez, de paso dile que traiga algo para comer que tengo hambre, mmm, matambre con papitas, seeee, algo suculento.

Agarro mi celular, estoy dudando si llamarlo o no. Suspiro y finalmente marco, al mismo tiempo llaman a la puerta, Hange va a atender, justo cuando abre escucho el ringtone de Eren sonando bastante fuerte por el pasillo del departamento, tiene el clásico tono de llamada estridente. Salgo de la cocina y camino hasta ahí, Hange me está sonriendo apoyado en el marco de la puerta de entrada y Eren de pie afuera, saca su celular sin dejar de mirarme, para atender y decir:

—Hola, aquí estoy.

...

Volví a caer. Nuevamente me hallo llevando mis cosas a la casa de Eren, últimamente me volví un poco nómade, pero no voy a mentir, me siento a gusto en su casa. Ese día en el departamento hablamos un poco, porque la perra de Hangiu se metía a cada rato a dar su opinión, pero al final quedamos de acuerdo en que probaríamos de convivir un poco más. Debo estar loco.

Cierta noche estoy terminando de preparar la cena, estoy leyendo "50 sombras de Gray", Hangiu me prestó el libro, estoy asqueado hasta la médula, además de que la trama me parece algo pobre. Como sea, se lo voy a devolver. Mientras estoy en mis faenas entra una llamada al celular, ¿será Eren? Atiendo casi sin mirar.

—¿Hola?

—¿Levi? —Oh, shit _,_ Mike, reconozco esa tonalidad con que me llama que me molesta. Me quedo callado, duuuh, es mí número, me escuchaste, obvio que soy yo—. ¿Eren no ha vuelto, eh?

—¿Ahora te las das de detective? No está, si necesitas hablar con él, llama a su número.

—¿Puedes esperar un minuto?… lamento ser pájaro de mal agüero, pero lo cierto es que acabo de ver que salió de un restaurante con una rubia que parece bajada del Olimpo. ¿Le diste otra oportunidad, no?

—Mike, dime una cosa, ¿tu vida es tan aburrida que no te alcanza y tienes que revolver en la mierda de los demás?

—¡Encima que te aviso!

—¿Y piensas que me estás haciendo un favor? Es decir, ¿cuáles son tus intenciones?

—Nada, sólo quería contarte, te estoy cuidando, porque el zorro pierde el pelo pero no las mañas.

—A ver, pasemos en limpio, ni una puta llamada en diez años, pero de golpe cuidas de mí, no soy un bebé indefenso, ¿ok? Y que Eren haga de su culo un florero si quiere, y tú también —corto.

Me siento y pongo mis manos en mi rostro, voy a tranquilizarme, si se supone que íbamos a hacer esto es porque tenemos una relación, ¿no? Momento, ¿qué clase de relación tenemos? Es decir, nunca dijimos, somos amantes, novios, amigos con derecho ¿qué carajo somos? ¿Estoy en posición de exigirle algo? No me gusta compartir, pero las cosas no son tan claras tampoco, yo no podría estar con nadie, incluso si me fuera hoy ¿Me debería ir definitivamente? ¿Cómo puede ser que un simple rumor me desbarate de esta forma? Es tarde para la hora en la que suele volver Eren, no me escribió ni nada, mis dedos tamborilean en la madera. Esmeralda se me refriega en las piernas, donde voy yo va ella, Hangiu se quedó llorando cuando me la traje, la levanto y la pongo en mi falda, la acaricio y empieza a ronronear. Agarro el celular, le mando un whatsapp: "Todo bien?". Pasa un rato hasta que los tildes se ponen azules, clavó el visto pero no me contesta. Ok… Ok… ¿si lo llamo sería muy acosador? Me muerdo el labio inferior. Después de unos 20 minutos devanándome los sesos, hago el primer intento de llamar, afuera empezó a llover un poco fuerte, capaz se le quedó el auto, es decir, ¿puede ser, no? Llama tres veces y entra a la casilla, me cortó la llamada. Me recorre un escalofrío, no, no, vamos, tranquilo, tranquilo. Juro que si me hace pasar por lo mismo otra vez me iré para siempre. ¿Qué pasa conmigo? Ahora me porto como una total histérica.

Diez en punto, y nada de novedades, me estoy mordiendo la uña del dedo gordo, mala costumbre mía. Esmeralda duerme a gusto en mi falda. Me duele molestarla, pero me tengo que levantar.

No voy a cenar, son las 11, dejo la olla con el guiso, tapada y apago las luces, me lavo los dientes, me pongo el pijama y me voy a acostar. Esmeralda se recuesta en mi almohada, al lado de mi cabeza y en algún momento me duermo, me despierta la alarma de las siete y media. Me levanto, ni rastros de Eren. Ni mensajes. Me empiezo a preocupar, algo le pasó, y yo aquí durmiendo plácidamente, ¿pero a quién llamo? Lo mejor sería que me fuera a trabajar.

Me alisto y me salgo. Llego a la oficina, Eren no está. Llega cerca de las diez y se encierra en su despacho, ni un hola, nada. Sigo trabajando, y me llega un skype a mi máquina de él. "Perdón, tuve una noche de mierda…"

Replico: "Ah, yo no, pero hubiera agradecido aunque sea un mensaje".

Me responde de inmediato: "Mi celular tuvo un accidente y quedó inutilizable, lo siento".

Yo: "También existen los teléfonos fijos, you know?"

Eren: "Tuve una noche muy de mierda, ok? Hablamos después"

Su estado pasa a ausente. Ah que bien, bueno, supongamos que te espero todo lo que se te dé la regalada gana, ¡idiota!

Me retiro un poco antes de que termine mi horario de la mañana y me entra una llamada del fijo de la oficina a los pocos minutos, corto y apago el celular. Me quedo dando vueltas en el centro para hacer tiempo, vuelvo a la hora de entrada de la tarde. Al llegar ya están casi todos en sus cubículos. Tengo una montaña de trabajo. Eren me está esperando y me sorprende verlo de brazos cruzados.

—Levi, ven a mi oficina un minuto —Me dice serio. Gracias por no saludar.

—Primero, hola, buenas tardes, segundo ¿es sobre trabajo la charla? —Me mira molesto—. Si no es de trabajo puede esperar —Le digo y me empiezo a ubicar.

—A veces puedes ser bien pendejo cuando quieres —dice y se retira, perfecto, me hiciste cabrear.

Estoy abocado el resto de la jornada a terminar eficientemente con lo asignado, no me distraigo ni un segundo, no me levanto ni para ir al baño, el celular apagado, tú, Mike, Erwin, y todos los malditos imbéciles con los que me cruzo se pueden ir bien a la puta madre que los parió, he dicho.

Termino y me levanto rápido para agarrar mis cosas, dudo si llamo Hangiu o me voy a la casa, empieza a lloviznar, no traje paraguas, me voy a la casa, da igual. Cuando llego, algo mojado, él ya está en la cocina, con una copa de vino y fumando, con cara de pocos amigos, es extremadamente raro verlo enojado o molesto. Pero hoy le aplico la ley del hielo, ¿se quiere hacer el misterioso? Que lo jodan. Dejo mi mochila negra en una banqueta y pongo la pava, no voy a cenar, pero si voy a tomar un té con leche, bien caliente, antes de irme a dormir.

—¿Vamos a hablar o seguirás con tu actitud caprichosa?

—Primero, hola, buenas noches, ¿te lavaron el cerebro o te olvidaste tus modales en donde pasaste la noche?

—Siéntate —No me pide, me ordena, en un tono bastante desagradable, odio que me mandoneen, lo odio.

—De pie también puedo escucharte.

—Como quieras, anoche tuve una discusión muy grande con Mikasa. Se supone que tenía que ir a buscar a los chicos, pero llegué y no estaban, volvió a dejarlos en casa de sus padres. Una cosa llevó a la otra y terminamos a los gritos. En una de esas se enojó y partió mi celular contra la pared —Lo saca del bolsillo y lo tira encima de la mesada de la isla—. ¡Ahí lo tienes! —Realmente está destruido—. Así que "perdón" por no avisarte o llamarte.

—¿Y la rubia? —Se me escapa sin pensarlo siquiera.

—¿Qué rubia? ¿Karina?

Ok, a ver, a ver, necesito una buena dosis de té de tilo en este momento.

—¿Karina? —Repito enarcando una ceja

—No, espera, no imagines cosas que no son. Karina me llamó, tuvo una crisis de nervios y me pidió que hablemos, fuimos a cenar y después la llevé a su casa, eso fue todo. ¿Y cómo es que sabes que yo la vi?

—Te vieron y me avisaron.

—¿Hange me siguió?

—¿Qué? Hange no tiene nada que ver.

—¿Quién te dijo?

—Mike.

Eren me mira con los ojos desorbitados.

—¿Qué? ¿Mike? ¿Y por qué Mike te contaría algo así?

—Porque Mike sabe, Eren —Y entonces ahí me doy cuenta, ahí veo tu miedo en todo su esplendor, ahora entiendo, cierro los ojos y agacho la cabeza.

—¿Le contaste a Mike? —Siento como si sus palabras fueran dardos envenenados que dan en el blanco que es mi corazón en estos momentos.

—¿Cómo se te ocurre que le diría una cosa así a él?

—¿Entonces como mierda sabe? —Bien, ahora el foco de tu furia soy yo, vamos muy bien.

—Él sólo sacó sus conclusiones, yo jamás le confirmé nada, ni siquiera se lo di a entender, es más, se lo negué varias veces, pero él está convencido, y si no me crees ve y pregúntale, después de todo se supone que es tu amigo.

—¡Joder, Levi! —dice golpeando con el puño cerrado sobre la mesada.

—Bien, es bueno que esto pase, así nos sacamos las máscaras de una buena vez —Me mira iracundo—. Tú no estás preparado para esto, pero no podías dejas las cosas como estaban, ¿verdad? Te lo pedí, y te lo dije bien claro, que te olvidaras de todo, pero no, tenías que volver a perseguirme y yo… y yo volví a creer que teníamos una esperanza, pero para qué intentamos si de todas maneras te da ¡taaaanta vergüenza! Ni siquiera sabemos que mierda es esto que estamos viviendo. ¿Qué mierda somos?

—Habla el que ni siquiera puede aceptar sus sentimientos, por más que te pregunte un millón de veces jamás me dices que me quieres, pero ahora me exiges que rotule lo que somos. Todo el mundo me exige ahora, estoy cansado de que me exijan, de que me digan lo que debo hacer o no.

—¿Acaso yo te exigí alguna vez, Eren? —Estoy temblando, tragándome todas las lágrimas que quieren salir—. ¿Acaso yo te pedí que me trajeras? ¿Te pedí que te divorciaras o que mostraras frente a los demás lo nuestro? ¿Dime cuándo te exigí algo?

—No es como si me lo hubieras dicho, no hace falta, yo me siento obligado.

—Oh, bien, te sientes "obligado", ah, eso es algo muy problemático. Pues ve sabiendo que no me interesa estar al lado de nadie que se sienta "obligado", así que te sacaré esa preocupación, ¿sabes? Eres libre, Eren, haz lo que te de la puta gana —Me giro para agarrar mis cosas, ya no soporto estar un minuto más allí.

—Claro, ahora huirás como un cobarde, puedes negar todo lo que quieras, pero por mucho que escondas la cabeza en la tierra como un avestruz, por mucho que te mientas yo sé lo que sientes, aunque no lo digas.

Me giro ofuscado, y el veneno brota solo.

—¿Oh, así que ahora yo soy el cobarde? Yo no soy el que se mea encima si alguien se entera, yo no ando escondiendo amantes debajo de la alfombra, yo no voy a buscar una mujer para follar cuando me siento confundido —Me acerco peligrosamente a él enfrentándolo con toda mi verdad hasta quedar de pie ante su rostro sorprendido y dolido—. ¡Yo no soy el que va a buscar algo que no va a tener las bolas de aceptar! ¿Y sabes una cosa? Si hay un nombre para "esto" —digo señalándolo a él y luego a mí—. ¡"Esto" se llama error! Soy una jodida mancha en tu camisa impecable, te sirvo para coger, para cocinar y para limpiar tu mugre, pero no estoy a tu altura para el resto del mundo, pero más que el mundo, para ti mismo, porque secretamente te sientes culpable de que te guste un hombre, ¿dime quién es el cobarde ahora, Eren? —Me mira indignado, mientras aprieta la mandíbula—. Y antes de que me vengas con el cuento del perro arrepentido, te lo simplifico, este error se va y te deja de molestar. Pero nunca más vuelvas a buscarme, ni siquiera te atrevas a querer contactarme, porque "esto" se termina aquí. Quédate con tus mujeres y tu apariencia de hombre recto, no te asustes nadie nunca va a saber nada, la mancha se va y esta vez para siempre —Suspiro para tomar aire estoy agitado—. El arrepentido soy yo, ojalá nunca hubiera sucedido "esto".

Una bofetada limpia y veloz me azota el rostro y me hace trastabillar, wow, no lo esperaba en absoluto. Me toco la mejilla que está ardiendo y recién caigo en cuenta del golpe, estoy algo aturdido. Te miro asustado, jamás creí que me levantarías la mano, retrocedo, este es el peor final posible. Eren está llorando profusamente, no sé cómo terminamos así. Pero antes de que se ponga peor me giro para agarrar mi mochila, saco la llave de su casa y la tiro sobre la mesada para irme prácticamente corriendo.

Afuera no llueve, diluvia, pero no podría importarme menos, mi cuerpo está temblando, apenas hago unos pocos pasos y lo siento viniendo por detrás.

—¡Levi, Levi, espera! —Llamándome a los gritos—. ¡Levi, espera te digo! —No, de ninguna maldita manera me voy a detener, trata de agarrarme y me escabullo, pero resbalo en el césped inundado y me voy al piso, intento de ponerme de pie lo más rápido posible, pero ya lo tengo encima. Me agarra de ambos brazos para levantarme velozmente.

—¡Suéltame! —Le quiero gritar, pero la voz me traiciona y me sale quebrada y agonizante—. ¡No me toques, suéltame! —Pero es imposible luchar contra su fuerza, me aprieta contra su pecho.

—¡No, no hasta que me escuches, no! —Su corazón está acelerado—. Ya dejé que te fueras una vez, no voy a dejar que pase de nuevo. No puedo vivir sin ti, Levi, ¡no puedo! Ya sé que es difícil, perdóname, dije un montón de mierda recién… perdóname, no debí golpearte, perdón, perdón —Me está asfixiando prácticamente, pero no tengo fuerzas para luchar, siempre me siento débil ante él—. Escúchame, escúchame, por favor —Me suelta a duras penas pero me incrusta sus largos dedos en mis extremidades, busca mi cara empapada como la suya, las lágrimas mezclándose con la lluvia torrencial, y cuando nuestros ojos se conectan…

—Te amo, te amo como nunca pude hacerlo con nadie, te amo y sí, estoy muerto de miedo, pero no por las razones que tú crees, es porque no quiero que nadie se meta, no quiero que intenten separarnos, no quiero perderte, saber que me estás esperando aquí, es de las pocas cosas que me permiten seguir adelante y no derrumbarme. Anoche le pedí el divorcio a Mikasa, por eso se puso como loca, intentó hacerse daño, tuve que pedirle a su padre que viniera, fue un infierno, perdón por no avisarte. Perdón por todo, ya sé que no me exiges nada, y ahora mismo me estaba desquitando con la única persona que ha sido completamente leal conmigo. Te amo, aunque sé que tal vez no te merezco, pero ya no me voy a mentir, ya no puedo seguir con esta farsa, ya no. Y si tú sientes una décima parte de lo que me pasa a mí, nunca más vuelvas a decir que esto fue un error. Estoy enamorado, completamente perdido y no me arrepiento, jamás lo haría. Te amo, y te lo voy a decir las veces que haga falta, pero no te vayas, te necesito.

—Va-vamos adentro ha-hace frío —digo temblando, literalmente estamos hechos sopa. Me toma de la mano entrelazando nuestros dedos y me arrastra a la casa. Me lleva escaleras arriba, no, el parquet se va a mojar ¡y la alfombra! —Es-espe-pe-ra —Tartamudeo porque estoy helado—, va-vamos a a mo-mojo-mojar el pi-pi-

—¡Olvídalo! —dice y seguimos avanzando, mi pobre mochila chorreando agua, ¡el celular!, estaba en el bolsillo de atrás de mi jean, lo saco, está mojado, pero tiene los circuitos sellados, igual apenas entramos a su pieza lo seco con una toalla, fiuuu, sigue vivo.

Lo escucho en el baño disponiendo todo, me empiezo a sacar la ropa, busco unas toallas y las pongo debajo de las prendas chorreantes, para que no se trasmine hasta la alfombra o ataje algo al menos. Cuando sale yo ya estoy prácticamente desnudo, solo tengo puesto mi bóxer negro preferido. Rápidamente se saca la suya y me arrastra al baño. Se está llenando el jacuzzi, el vapor del agua nos trae algo de calidez, terminamos de desvestirnos y entramos a la tina que está a medio llenar, lo veo tirar un poco de unas sales de color amarillo, y un delicioso perfume a sándalo inunda el ambiente. Se apoya contra la tina y me atrae agarrándome de un brazo. Me miro y veo las marcas que dejaron sus dedos momentos antes, sí, mi piel se marca con facilidad. Apoyo mi espalda contra su pecho y me abraza. No decimos nada, sólo nos acompañamos. Después de mucho rato, cuando siento que volví a renacer, hablo.

—Yo también dije cosas hirientes, porque cierto viejo me provocó.

—Mmm… te amo, te amo, Levi, te amo —Me susurra con sentimiento.

Cierro los ojos, si pudiera me dormiría así. Pero luego de chapotear un rato, salimos ya reconfortados, prende el calefactor de la pieza y me presta un pijama suyo que me queda enorme, pero lo acepto igual y me meto en la cama, me abraza de nuevo.

—Eres demasiado lindo.

—Te juro que no lo hago a propósito —Se ríe y esos hoyuelos hermosos hacen su aparición, hablo ya somnoliento. Faltó el sexo de reconciliación, pienso, pero bueno, ya nos pondremos al día después.

Como siempre me despierto en medio de la noche, Eren sigue abrazándome, me encanta mirarlo durmiendo plácidamente, escuchar su respiración pausada, entonces en medio del silencio nocturno le susurro.

—Yo también te amo, Eren, te amo muchísimo —Y pronto vuelvo a dormir con tranquilidad.

...

Heme aquí, sentado en la mesa grande piedra que está en la galería, con un vaso de café coñac en la mano, mirando cómo se desplaza en el asador. Hay gente con talentos increíbles, para tocar el piano, expresar momentos históricos con la pintura, lograr transportarte a otra dimensión con su canto… Eren… tiene el don de hacer buenos asados, me río de mi propia ocurrencia. Me bajo de la mesa y me acerco, dejo el vaso solo. Lo abrazo sorpresivamente por la cintura y se detiene de inmediato. Sí, ya lo sé, este comportamiento no es normal en mí, pero es que hoy me siento un poco melancólico y solo su calor hace que me sienta mejor. Se gira y me devuelve el abrazo, mientras me besa en la cabeza.

—Fucking altura de mierda —Reniego bajito—. Apenas si te llego al hombro.

—Depende —Me responde con voz dulcificada.

—¿Mmm? —No entendí.

—Depende cómo lo mires, yo creo que eres perfecto, para estar a la altura de mi corazón.

Levanto la cabeza y lo miro, lo odio por ser tan lindo y gentil, me pongo en puntas de pie y nos besamos suavemente. Nos separamos cuando escuchamos ruidos en la entrada. Voy a fijarme, enseguida se me dibuja una sonrisa, Farly y Armincito, con el pequeño enseguida empezamos a hablar de todo un poco y Farly viene riéndose.

Dejo a Armincito eligiendo algún juego en la play, ya están las ensaladas listas así que puedo dedicarme a él completamente, veo que está sacando la alfombra para baile, sip, vamos a transpirar un rato. Voy a la cocina a servirles unos vasos de jugos de frutas que hice oportunamente. Estuve leyendo muchísimo sobre nutrición infantil, y ya empecé a aplicar mis conocimientos, mis comensales honoríficos son bastante exigentes, paladar negro _._ Les pongo hielitos con formas de conejos, vi esa hielera en un bazar hace unos días y me pareció genial.

Les acerco las bebidas y espero la aprobación, son bastante críticos, pero se la terminan rápido así que les acerco una jarra y posavasos, ante todo mantengamos el orden. A veces los martirizo con que mantengan la pieza impecable, pero sé que les servirá para que sean disciplinados en el futuro.

Farly me acompaña en la cocina mientras condimento las verduras.

—Hey, no te vayas a desaparecer de nuevo —Me desliza mientras me mira serio.

—Bueno, no sé cuánto tiempo me vaya a quedar esta vez, pero disfrutemos mientras dure.

—¿Qué mi viejo no se te declaró todavía? —Me ruborizo de inmediato pero no digo nada—. Se le nota a lo lejos, si te mira todo enamorado. Oye, ¿tú lo quieres?

—Mira Farly, no creo que hablar de esto sea lo me-

—Yo te dije la verdad —Me detengo y lo miro—, yo te conté todo, confié en vos, y valió la pena porque no conservaste mi secreto. Ahora debes confiar en mí.

A veces creo que Farly no tiene 16 años, a decir por su sabiduría. Suspiro y miro por la ventana hacia el asador. Pienso un poco.

—Es… es muy reciente todo, no te quiero mentir, lo adoro a mi jefe, pero… es decir, él vivió siempre como hetero hasta ahora, así que, no estoy muy seguro que pueda adaptarse a esto.

—Pero si él te quiere y tú también, ¿cuál es el problema?

—Ojalá las cosas en este mundo fueran tan simples como basarse en que dos personas se quieran y nada más, pero es más complicado que eso. Tus compañeros de clases, por ejemplo, si se enteraran que tu padre sale con otro hombre. Te martirizarían. Aaaah, Farly, a pesar que estos tiempos son mejores que en el pasado, aún falta demasiado para decir que todos podemos vivir en armonía sin importar nuestras elecciones de pareja. Mucha gente sufriría, tu madre, tus abuelos, ni hablar de Armincito, es complicado.

—A la mierda con el mundo, Levi —Lo miro y me río.

—Sí, tienes razón, a la mierda con el mundo.

Pasamos una tarde genial, como siempre que ellos vienen. Jugamos y nos reímos sin parar, después mientras Eren y Armincito ven una peli de acción, Farly y yo armamos un rompecabezas de 500 piezas, un hobbie espantoso, pero a Farly le gusta y trato de apoyarlo.

Por la tarde noche con Eren revisamos sus carpetas y retamos al mayor que anda flojo en plástica y lengua. Después vamos todos por un helado y aprovechamos para ir al lago de la plaza y andar en bote. Por si fuera poco Armincito se pasa como hora y media en un pelotero del lugar, y nosotros tres tomamos té negro con bollitos caseros, que llevé oportunamente, mientras nos contamos anécdotas, hablamos de dibujos animados y super héroes clásicos. Otro hermoso y fantástico día.

Apenas si llegamos con fuerza para ducharnos, cenar lo que quedó del mediodía e irnos a dormir.

Los días son tan coloridos, las mañanas son más luminosas, las risas acompañadas, son más fuertes, el aire tiene ese suave dulzor familiar. Quiero vivir así por siempre.

...

Pronto las semanas empiezan a pasar, estoy muy a gusto con esta nueva etapa de mi vida, realmente a gusto.

Estoy cocinando el guisado de gallina que Eren me viene suplicando, no me gustan los guisados, pero bueno voy a sacrificarme, espero sea de su agrado. Mi mamá me decía que al corazón de los hombres se les llegaba por el estómago, tal vez por eso cocino tan bien, ja. Hoy es un buen día para este tipo de comida, llueve bastante fuerte y hace frío. Me pedí una semana de vacaciones, quiero disfrutar de la vida hogareña y descansar un poco de la montaña rusa de emociones que transité los últimos meses.

Siento que intentan abrir la puerta, me olvidé que puse el pasador, siempre me pasa, es la costumbre de cuando vivía en mi departamento. Voy rápido a fijarme, es temprano para que sea Eren. Abro.

—Ho-hola Mikasa —Me quedo petrificado, la ex esposa de Eren está de pie en la puerta, su cabello goteando, parece algo deprimida, ¿acaso se vino caminando?—. Pasa, por favor —digo solícito. Le alcanzo rápidamente una toalla grande del baño del piso de abajo—. Toma estás empapada, acércate al hogar y ya te traigo un poco de ropa.

Subo las escaleras y revuelvo en el ropero, menos mal, aún quedaba algo de su ropa en la casa. Agarro un conjunto deportivo gris con rosa, muy bonito y se lo acerco.

—Sería mejor que te cambies, porque te vas a agarrar una gripe, con la ropa húmeda —Le advierto.

—Gracias —dice apenas con voz muy baja.

—¿Sabes? Mejor sería que te dieras un baño, te prepararé un cafecito bien caliente para cuando salgas, eso te va hará entrar en calor.

—De acuerdo— acepta, mientras deja su bolso y las cosas sobre el sofá, pero apenas entra al baño las saco para que no mojen las telas, está todo empapado, las llevo al lavadero y trato de secarlas un poco con algunas rejillas, después las dejo sobre una silla (previo haber puesto papel film para que la madera no absorba la humedad) y las coloco frente al hogar. Miro la hora, ¡qué extraño!, son las 7 de la tarde, Eren no vuelve hasta las nueve y media por lo menos. ¿Por qué habrá venido esta mujer tan temprano? Si quería hablar con Eren debería haber venido más tarde, o haber llamado antes… Suspiro, bueno, igual podemos charlar un poco mientras preparo la cena de hoy y dejo listo el almuerzo de mañana.

Mientras se termina de bañar aprovecho para planchar las dos camisas que me faltaban y las dejo colgadas en la percha en el lavadero, pongo el agua a hervir y empiezo a batir el café con el azúcar. No hay mejor sensación después que te cae la lluvia helada, que una buena taza de café recién hecho.

Me detengo un momento mirando hacia el patio y recuerdo esa noche, que Eren me abrazó bajo la lluvia torrencial, y aunque intenté no podía librarme de sus brazos. Sonrío como un estúpido. Después de eso entramos a la casa y me arrastró a su cuarto. Me habló tan apasionadamente, aunque aún no creo que él sepa realmente lo que significa la palabra amor, bueno, creo que tiene mejor idea que Erwin. No quiero pensar en ese imbécil justo ahora. La tetera silba y apago el fuego. Justo a tiempo, siento que cierran la ducha, ¡qué lástima!, iba a limpiar la heladera, pero voy a tener que dejarlo para mañana, o más tarde si es que no puedo dormir, o si es que Eren no me deja dormir, vuelvo a reírme solo.

Me quedo con la mirada perdida mientras refriego los azulejos de la cocina, yo y mi maldita obsesión de que todo brille. Él comerá el guisado, y yo por supuesto un poco de caldo y algunas verduritas hervidas, papa no, no hago tanto ejercicio como él, me gusta cuidar la línea. Aunque me daría igual, así pesara quinientos kilos, no puedo evitarlo, lo amo. Espero se abrigue, no sea que tome frío está helando.

—¿Levi? —Siento la femenina voz a mi espalda.

—Mikasa, pásame la ropa mojada, la voy a poner a lavar, ¿es tu uniforme del trabajo, no? —pregunto diligente y ella me la entrega—. Si no la lavamos ahora va a agarrar olor —Será que se me volvió una costumbre explicar todo, al lado de Eren es necesario, siempre necesita saber el porqué de las cosas y últimamente le gusta mucho aprender sobre el manejo de la casa, es como algo nuevo para él.

Meto la ropa, pongo el jabón líquido, el suavizante y las revoluciones a media carga para que no demore mucho, después una pasada por el secarropa, ¿será bueno que se lo planche?, supongo que sí, de todas maneras hay dos horas que llenar hasta que vuelva Eren.

Vuelvo a la cocina, saco la taza fucsia, esa que a mí también me gusta, pero bueno, supongo que le pertenecía a ella antes… así que mejor le hago el café ahí, en pocos minutos se la alcanzo, humeante y sabrosa, aunque le puse azúcar a mi gusto, no creo que le moleste, era lo mejor para que hiciera espuma apropiadamente.

—¿Eren? —Me pregunta, tiene el semblante un poco perdido, está algo delgada a decir verdad, las siliconas se le marcan aún más contra el jogging, en verdad que esta mujer tiene su encanto, facciones delicadas, sumamente inteligente y perspicaz, hijos que la adoran, y bueno, es mujer.

—Creo que está en el gimnasio —digo un poco titubeando, no es como si yo le conociera cada paso que da, y aunque sé su fama, quiero confiar, eso de ser un controlador obsesivo no lleva a nada, porque aunque lo hiciera, si él quisiera serme infiel lo haría igual, con control o sin él—. ¿Quieres que le avise para que venga más rápido? —Sugiero tratando de sonar amable, mientras agarro mi celular.

—Si no me atiende a mí, ¿por qué te atendería a ti? —Mikasa me está mirando raro, o yo estaré interpretando mal las cosas, no lo sé, me está empezando a poner nervioso.

—Oh, claro, es que no sabía que lo habías llamado —digo dejando mi celular a un costado.

—No, está bien, mejor llámalo —Pide cruzándose de brazos, ¿qué está pasando? Agarro de nuevo el celular y pongo el discado directo, lo tengo registrado en el número 7—. Ah, lo tienes como predeterminado —dice y yo la miro sorprendido.

—Que… que detallista —digo forzando una semi sonrisa y pidiéndole a todos los dioses que no me atienda, más suena la llamada, con más intensidad me mira esta mujer. Hasta que por fin escucho el buzón de voz, corto aliviado.

—Pasa que cuando vives con un hombre que te es infiel a cada momento, te vuelves una experta en los detalles —Me aclara con seriedad y toma un sorbo de la taza—. Haces unos cafés en verdad deliciosos.

—Ah, gracias —digo, mientras tomo un sorbo de mi propia taza, empiezo a pensar una excusa para huir de ahí, no quiero seguir compartiendo tiempo a solas con ella, algo malo va a pasar lo sé, mi instinto me lo indica—. Por cierto, a las ocho salen los chicos de-

—No —Me corta en seco Mikasa—, los van a ir a buscar sus abuelos, es decir, mis padres. Le mandé un whatsapp a Eren, que no contestó como se le ha vuelto costumbre últimamente. Aunque como me clavó el visto, supongo que lo habrá leído.

—Bue-bueno, pasa que está un poco estresado, hubo muchos cambios en la empresa estos días y está apabullado con todo.

—No lo justifiques —Me ordena, ¡wow! Alguien está en roll de jefa y no soy yo—. Además, discúlpame, eres un buen muchacho y todo, pero no quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a mis hijos.

La miro sorprendido, ¿qué? ¿Por qué? Se sienta más erguida e inclina un poco su torso hacia mí, no, no es idea mía, esta mujer vino para confrontarme, es como un campo minado, cualquier cosa que diga la va a hacer estallar, así que tendré que esforzarme por ser lo más dócil posible. Supongo que aún no está lista para aceptar la decisión de Eren, bah, supongo. Aunque no entiendo, ¿por qué no voy a poder ver a los chicos? Eso me hiere terriblemente. Me mira fulminante y me pregunta sin titubear.

—¿Qué eres de Eren? —Sin tapujos, directo al centro. Trato de permanecer imperturbable, así que suspiro hondo, y tomo un trago de mi taza.

—Soy su subordinado, y un amigo al que ha ayudado mucho, no entiendo el tenor de tu pregunta. Y perdona, pero me gustaría saber porque no quieres que vea más a tus hijos, ¿acaso dijeron algo, se sintieron incómodos o no sé, hice algo que les molestara?

—Para nada, ambos te adoran —La miro desconcertado—. Pero…

Dice haciendo una pausa después de un sorbo largo, que se hace más largo porque saca un paquete de cigarros y enciende uno, estoy a punto de caerme sentado sino fuera porque ya estoy sentado, ¿desde cuándo fuma? Si ella odia los cigarrillos y el desagradable olor que queda pegado en las paredes. Recuerdo la forma cruel como me retó la última vez que la vi, hace 3 meses más o menos, diciéndome a viva voz que ésta también era su casa, y no quería que la contaminara. Así que… ni modo, me levanto y traigo un cenicero, de esos que pulí y están en la mesa ratona frente al hogar. Aprovecho para fumar yo también, Eren por amor a Dios, vuelve de donde sea que estés. ¿Funcionará la telepatía?

—¿Pero? —pregunto con calma, no debo perderla, no debo.

—Pero no creo que sea adecuado que dos inocentes niños —¿Inocente Fary? Si hasta me dio consejos y todo—, tengan contacto con un homosexual —me mira con molestia, casi que con asco, pero no me afecta, hasta diría que la entiendo, viniendo de una mujer clásica, cabeza cerrada, chupacirio, y continúa con su ataque _—._ Que, además de tener gustos sexuales por otros hombres, es el amante de su padre.

Me quedo de piedra, ¿cómo es…? No, no, no debo perder la calma, debe estar pensando en hacerme pisar caer y no se lo voy a permitir. Así que me río un poco, sarcásticamente, y ahora veo el desconcierto en su cara, eso es, el control retorna a mí.

—¿De dónde sacaste semejante cosa tan descabellada? —digo muy tranquilo, mientras me apoyo en el respaldar de la silla, como si fuera un emperador y al lado me abanicara un esclavo.

—Como sabes, ésta también es mi casa, —Otra vez vuelve el trauma "ésta es mi casa", sí mujer, ya entendí—. Así que supondrás que tengo mi propio juego de llaves —Me explica con mucha seguridad y yo siento que la mía se empieza a desdibujar—. Hace un tiempo, la primera vez que viniste a parar aquí, yo tuve que venir porque Fary se había olvidado su libro de inglés, aquí —¡Eso! Yo no estaba loco entonces—. Solo iba a agarrarlo e irme, pero me pareció escuchar voces arriba. Como ya sé que Eren le abre la bragueta a cualquiera —Y juro que sentí que ese "cualquiera", era solo para mí—. Ciertamente no me imaginé que tendría el coraje de traerse una de sus zorritas a nuestra casa, porque cuando decidimos tomarnos un tiempo, le pedí especialmente que fuera respetuoso con nuestros hogares. Así que sigilosamente subí las escaleras, preparada para hacerle un gran berrinche, porque sé que eso lo avergüenza terriblemente y realmente quería hacerle pasar un mal rato por no respetar su palabra, que poco, pero algo, vale todavía —Mi cara empieza a transfigurarse, pero le sostengo la mirada de todos modos—. Cual sería mi sorpresa al no encontrarlo con una zorrita, sino con un zorrito —Trago en seco y desvío la mirada—. Gemías tan fuerte, y estaban tan compenetrados en el éxtasis que ni se percataron de que alguien los espiaba… No te lo voy a negar —dice mientras las lágrimas empiezan a desbordar de sus ojos pardos—. Me quedé pasmada, fue, la impresión más grande de mi vida. El padre de mis hijos, tirándose un tipo sobre nuestra cama, en el cuarto que decoré con tanto cariño —La voz se le agudiza por partes, se quiebra y retoma, tiene tanta bronca contenida que es casi palpable—. Jamás, jamás, pensé ¿Y qué tal si subía uno de mis hijos?

—Los chicos no estaban Mikasa, cuando ellos están aquí yo no me acerco a Eren.

Ya no tiene sentido ocultar las cosas, y ella llora aún más, me levanto y le acerco el rollo de servilletas de papel, siempre termino haciendo lo mismo con esta familia, las acepta mientras sigue llorando. Tengo la mirada perdida dentro de la taza de café negro.

—¡Estoy tan molesta, tan asqueada! Me fui corriendo porque no podía seguir viendo esa aberración —Agacha la cabeza y llora abiertamente, mientras yo siento que la incomodidad me atraviesa de lado a lado—. Pero, no es tu culpa. Es la del idiota de Eren, realmente no lo puedo creer, ¿cuán lejos puede llegar su lascivia? Pensé que se iba a calmar o eso parecía el día que te sacó de aquí —"El día que me sacó", si claro, yo solito me fui, pero no vale la pena aclararle eso—. No creí que ibas a tener el descaro de volver, me enteré hace unos días, sino hubiera venido antes. Así que mis hijos no van a volver a pisar esta casa mientras estés aquí, ¿me escuchas? —Me mira a través de las lágrimas y puedo sentir todo su odio, todo su resentimiento, esto es demasiado doloroso para ella.

—Eres una egoísta —hablo por fin, después de apagar el cigarro y beber un sorbo del café que cada vez se pone más frío. Levanta la mirada sorprendida y sus sollozos frenan un poco—. ¿Qué tienen que ver los chicos con temas de adultos? ¿Vas a alejarlos de su padre, sabiendo que ellos la pasan genial aquí, sólo por tus estúpidos celos? Mira Mikasa, durante mucho tiempo me hice cargo de culpas ajenas, pero ya no más —Me mira desconcertada, no es la reacción que esperaba—. No me uses de excusa para extorsionar a Eren, busca tus propios medios para que vuelva a tus brazos, yo ni siquiera te voy a detener si quieres aparecértele en ropa interior y provocarlo, es algo con lo que puedo lidiar, pero quitarles, tanto a tus hijos como a él la posibilidad de disfrutarse mutuamente, de crear recuerdos felices, sabiendo que Armin sufre si no lo ve seguido a Eren, es sinceramente caer en lo más bajo como mujer, eres madre, ¿cómo es que no te duele ver sufrir a tus hijos? Dices que te doy asco, tal vez sí, soy un hombre que provoca asco en ciertas personas prejuiciosas, pero eso es mejor que provocar pena, que es exactamente lo que siento por ti en este momento. Dime una cosa —La desafío con mi rostro imperturbable—, ¿no te da ni una pizca de vergüenza ir a la iglesia a recibir la eucaristía sabiendo que eres una pecadora?

No puedo ni siquiera atajarme cuando siento una feroz bofetada sobre mi cara, los pequeños dedos se estrellaron y estoy seguro que me los dejó marcados, me dieron vuelta el rostro, literalmente. De inmediato me giro y la miro desafiante y con el ceño fruncido.

—Eres un desgraciado, no tienes derecho a decirme lo que está bien o lo que está mal.

—Yo voy a decir lo que se me antoje, sea tu casa o no, nadie me dirá cuando puedo hablar o cuando callarme —¿Qué pensaste que iba a dejar que me atropelles de esta manera? ¡Hell, no!—. Estás desesperada y por eso recurres a una artimaña tan patética como esta. Realmente pensé que eras de las madres que ponían a sus hijos por encima de sus problemas personales, pero me equivoqué.

—Una persona como tú no sabe absolutamente nada sobre maternidad o lo que es una familia, ustedes sólo existen para complacer los deseos de sus cuerpos corrompidos, así que no vengas aquí a darme lecciones de moral, mientras dejas que te sodomice un hombre casado, porque te guste o no, Eren y yo seguimos casados ante Dios y ante el Estado —Deja de llorar y endurece sus facciones, realmente me da un poco de miedo—. Dime, Levi —Y veo una mueca de desagrado cuando pronuncia mi nombre—. ¿Piensas que eres importante para Eren? ¿Cómo un amante? ¿Una pareja? ¿Realmente crees que está enamorado de ti? Yo te voy a decir lo que eres, eres un simple juguete —Aunque sé que sólo está sangrando por la herida, aunque sé que su propósito es dañarme, siento que se me eriza la piel ante sus palabras—. Tú y todas las arrastraditas que anduvieron tras él, no significan nada. No abandonará a su familia, y si él vino a vivir solo aquí, fue porque YO lo eché de casa, fue para castigarlo, para que reflexione. Pero él sabe que una vez que se termina su ronda de juegos nocturnos, yo le permito volver, tal como el hijo pródigo. Entonces, ¿cuánto tiempo piensas que va a durar esta fantochada, Levi? ¿Mmm? Dime —Habla mientras se pone de pie y se acerca con pasos calculados quedándose de pie a mi espalda, mientras su voz rasposa me va clavando dagas—. ¿Acaso tienes idea la cantidad de veces que vinieron destrozadas a mi puerta, o que esas mujeres me llamaron llorando a mi celular? ¿Sabes la cantidad de veces que Eren solo les dedicó un par de frases lindas para que le abrieran las piernas por un rato? Eren tiene un arma poderosa, y es su calidez, te sonríe y te envuelve como una tela de araña, ni siquiera lo hace a propósito, es un don innato, puede encantar a quien se le ocurra. Pero una vez que se aburre, los saca de su vida en un dos por tres. ¿Me pregunto cuanto tiempo, cuántos días, cuántas horas faltaran para verte con el corazón destrozado?

Se queda unos segundos en silencio y yo cierro mis manos en puños para evitar que me vea temblando.

—Sí, admito que esta vez Eren se excedió con sus caprichos, un hombre. ¡Increíble!, igual esto es un motivo que se suma para que veas lo rápido que te va a tirar a la basura apenas se cruce con un par de pechos apetecibles. Nunca lo escuchaste cuando habla con una amante que le hartó, nunca viste su lado cruel para arrancar a las garrapatas baratas que tratan de prendérsele. Así que, si tienes algo de dignidad deberías rendirte ahora e irte con la cabeza en alto, ahora que todavía estás a tiempo, tal vez no me creas pero —Su tono de voz cambia, se siente algo melancólica—, a pesar de que te aborrezco con cada fibra de mi ser, sé que te va a doler mucho cuando eso pase, y va a ser horrible verte con el corazón roto. A Eren no le va a importar, ni siquiera se va a inmutar, incluso si te ve con las venas abiertas de par en par, como pasó con Karina, una de sus ex amantes hace dos años atrás. Porque cuando se cansa de alguien, fácilmente lo hecha al olvido. Aunque seas el único hombre que le haya conocido, no creas que por eso eres especial o algo así, sólo está entretenido, nada más —Suspira y va a sentarse de nuevo frente a mí—. Levi —Me dice con firmeza y le sostengo la mirada, pero no la miro con rencor, simplemente mi cara no tiene expresión alguna—. No voy a darle todo el tiempo del mundo para que se dé cuenta que está transitando un camino errado —Ok, yo soy el camino errado, según ella—. Voy a luchar por mi familia, tal como lo hago siempre, y no me importa si crees que soy una malparida, porque lo hago por mis hijos, Eren no los va a ver más, hasta que se dé cuenta que esto está mal. Y como ésta es "mi" casa, voy a pedirte amablemente que te vayas. Si no lo haces, vas a conocer toda mi furia, no voy a descansar, hasta hacerles la vida imposible, aún si eso significa sacar todo esto a la luz —Abro grande mis ojos, ¿qué?—. Así es, me voy a asegurar que se enteren todos, desde sus amigos, su mamá que está muy delicada de salud, sus hermanos, incluso los chicos eventualmente se van a terminar enterando, en la empresa, nuestro entorno, todos… ¿Piensas que Eren estaría orgulloso de admitir que anda con otro hombre en público?

—¿Y quién te dijo que él y yo tenemos ese tipo de relación tan seria? —Estoy tratando de tragarme mi veneno, porque esta mujer me provoca demasiado, demasiado. Pero lo que voy a decir sólo lo hago por ti Eren, mi amor—. Sólo se trata de divertirse un poco, eso es todo, ¿amor? Nadie habló de algo como eso aquí, te imaginas demasiadas cosas Mikasa. Yo no veo a Eren con esos ojos, estás tan resentida y miedosa de que no vuelva a tus brazos que tienes el coraje de venir y escupirme toda esa sarta de cursilerías, como si tus palabras me fueran a lastimar o algo. Y ahora espera aquí que el lavarropas terminó su ciclo.

Me levanto y voy al lavadero, saco la ropa temblando, la pongo en el secarropas, calculo que estará como mucho unos veinte minutos o menos, tengo que resistir, las lágrimas están a punto de caer, pero me las voy a tragar, tal como hice tantas, pero tantas veces en el pasado.

Vuelvo de nuevo, levanto las tazas y las dejo en la bacha, después me vuelvo a sentar, Mikasa tiene la mirada baja, ella si está llorando bastante.

—Nunca esperé que Eren se alejara de sus inclinaciones hetero, ni tampoco me anduve imaginando imposibles, es un tipo que estaba bueno y quise divertirme un rato, fin del tema. Aquí vivo cómodamente, solo por eso me quedo, pero si eso va a afectar que los chicos no puedan venir, con gusto me vuelvo a mi departamento. Así que no te gastes en sacar tus garras para herirme, yo no soy rival para ti, siempre supe que él iba a volver con ustedes. Pero deberías ser un poco más inteligente, si le sacas a los niños te va a terminar odiando, lo vas a alejar más. Yo me haré a un lado, para tu tranquilidad —Enciendo un cigarro y pongo mi mejor cara de aburrimiento.

—No, no me va a odiar a mí —¿Todavía tiene ganas de pelear? Eres insufrible, nena—. Te va a odiar a ti, por quitarle todas las cosas que el valora tanto, sus hijos, sus amigos, su familia —Suspiro hastiado, ella la clase de persona que ve a alguien atropellado y se acerca para patearle la cabeza hasta estar completamente segura de que se murió. Esmeralda se acerca maullando bajito y se sube a mi falda, la acaricio suavemente y empieza a ronronear—. Y cuando te vayas, te agradecería que te llevaras a esa bola de pelos sucios, soy alérgica. Ahora, volviendo a nuestro tema, no te creo ni una sola palabra de lo que dijiste, ¿comprendes? Así que no pienses que por decirme todo eso me voy a detener, no lo haré. Lo lamento por ti, pero te has metido con la familia equivocada.

—¿Familia? Ja, me das risa —Le respondo sin poder evitarlo, pero estoy seguro que mi mirada está triste—. Llamas familia a un secuestro de tus propios hijos, usándolos porque no puedes valerte por ti misma, no eres más que una cobarde —Una nueva cachetada me surca el rostro, más fuerte que la anterior, pero no me defiendo en absoluto, menos contra una mujer, ¿eso es lo que te molesta tanto? ¿Qué no te responda de la misma violenta manera?—. Dime Mika —digo mordiendo su apodo—, ¿qué te molesta más, que Eren te ignore o qué a mí me importe una mierda tus amenazas? — Tu mano tiembla, ¿vas a pegarme de nuevo?

—Vete de mi casa, quiero que te vayas —dice prácticamente rugiéndome, mientras arruga la nariz como si quisiera mostrarme los colmillos cual perra rabiosa—. No quiero volver a ver tu rostro arrogante de nuevo. No significas nada, solo un poco de sexo gratis para él.

—Sí, tienes razón, soy eso, pero a diferencia tuya, si Eren me tira un día de estos no voy a andar mendigándole migajas de su atención, yo si tengo un poco de amor propio.

Intenta volver a golpearme pero detengo su golpe tomándola de la muñeca, se zafa de mi agarre y se pone de pie, se gira ofuscada para buscar su cartera y sus cosas, agarra el teléfono con bronca y pide un taxi. Miro la hora, son más de las ocho y media. Me pongo de pie y me voy al lavadero, ya está lista la ropa, me arde la cara, pero más me duele el corazón. Saco las prendas y las doblo prolijamente, mientras les pongo algo de aromatizante fragancia "Caricias de algodón", siempre me pregunté cómo hacen los de los laboratorios para saber la diferencia entre la fragancia "Caricias de algodón" y "Risas matutinas", como siempre mi mente yéndose por la tangente. Luego agarro una bolsa limpia y pongo allí las prendas, camino hacia ella tratando ocultar que no me siento intimidado, que no estoy herido de muerte.

—Aquí tienes — Le digo extendiéndote las cosas con aparente tranquilidad—, tu ropa.

—Gracias —prácticamente escupe y agarra el paquete, está fumando otro cigarro, tiene la cara de una mujer que está siendo atormentada, y yo soy un idiota atómico, porque no puedo evitar compadecerme.

—Esta misma semana me voy —Le aviso, para girarme e irme a terminar de preparar la cena, ya no tengo ganas de preparar el almuerzo de mañana, se me fue todo el hambre y las ganas.

Pasan los minutos tortuosamente, hasta que escucho el "clic" en la puerta de entrada, ya se fue, salgo solo para cerciorarme que efectivamente es así, y veo por el costado de vidrio como camina bajo la lluvia y sale por el portón.

Entonces apoyo mi espalda contra la puerta de madera y me deslizo hasta el suelo para llorar, me siento tan miserable, ya sabía que iba a ser de ese modo, ya lo sabía, tal vez me lo merezco después de todo. Por soñar, por creer que el amor puede contra todo pronóstico, pero tengo que darle la razón, yo sé que Eren eventualmente se va a cansar y cualquier día de estos va a querer borrarme de su vida, siempre me sucede lo mismo, tal vez siempre lo supe, y aun así lo acepté, lo dejé avanzar.

Me pongo de pie después de llorar como un cocodrilo, y el reloj ya marca las nueve y cuarto, mejor me arreglo, o el viejo se va a dar cuenta, soy como un libro abierto para él. Después de refrescarme con agua helada, veo que el guisado está listo, ya tenía un hervor de la tarde, así que está perfecto para este clima frío y deprimente. Justo cuando estoy sacando uno de mis vinos, suena la puerta, aparece Eren con una sonrisa espléndida. Viene casi trotando hasta mí y tira el bolso del gimnasio en el camino para abrazarme con fuerza y besarme con alegría.

—Hoooolaaa, mi gatito gruñón —bufo ante ese apelativo—. No veía las horas de verte. Son demasiadas horas sin ti.

—¿Vienes con hambre? Te hice el guisado de gallina por el que rogaste tanto, espero te guste.

—¿En serio? —dice sonriendo de oreja a oreja—. ¡No puede ser! ¡Por fin!

—Suéltame, me estás asfixiando —Pido mientras intento empujarlo, la verdad es que le encanta apretujarme contra su cuerpo.

—No, no te voy a soltar, estuve esperando esto todo el día, me bañé en el gimnasio así que estoy impecable —dice resoplando en mi rostro, realmente es increíble, más de dos horas de gimnasio, todo el día trabajando ¿y todavía tiene energía? ¿Qué es? ¿Un robot?

Me besa desesperado mientras me acorrala contra la mesada de granito. Ya se está desnudando y empieza a hacer lo mismo conmigo.

—Es-espera, Er-Eren, ¡tch! —Pero mis negativas no son escuchadas en absoluto, me baja los pantalones a tirones y se concentra en mi entrepierna—. No, no hagas eso, no amm, ya te-te dije que n-no hace fal-falta, ¡Hey!, escu-escuchame, aaahh —Realmente es imparable, me está succionando con tanta fuerza que prácticamente no puedo controlar mis pensamientos—. Aaah, sí, aaahh —En segundos me tiene gimiendo como una gata en celo mientras hundo mis dedos en su cabello.

—¿Ahora lo hago mejor? —pregunta mirándome ansioso, sonrío apenas.

—Siiii… mucho… muuuucho mejor… pero no lo hagas tan fuerte… mmm —Después de unos minutos que me parecen eternos ya estoy desarmado, mientras sus largos dedos incursionan profundamente en mí, es demasiado—. Ya, Eren… ya está… es… su-suficiente —Empujo su cabeza para que me libere o no me voy a aguantar y me voy a venir en su boca, realmente no quiero eso. Me giro poniendo mi trasero en pompa y lo miro por encima del hombro con deseo—. Vamos jefecito, cójame duro…

Sé que esas palabras más mi posición son una oferta que no va a resistir, efectivamente así es. Siento como me muerde la nuca con fuerza, mientras se entierra en mí, siempre es algo bruto al inicio, a pesar de que lo domestiqué bastante, pero esta vez no me quejo. Ladeo la cabeza para darle mayor acceso, muerde todo lo que quieras, hazme sangrar, quiero llevar tu marca hasta que el día que me muera.

Me abraza con fuerza y se hunde más profundo en mí, siento que me estremezco de punta a punta. Estoy doblado contra la mesada, aturdido por las sensaciones que despierta en mí, es tan jodidamente placentero. Pronto lo escucho resoplando sobre mi espalda, con sus dedos hundidos firmemente en mis caderas, sé que me va a dejar algunos moretones, así de sensible es mi maldita epidermis. No tengo idea cuanto tiempo estamos disfrutando de este acto, pierdo la cabeza cuando me ataca de esa manera.

—Levi… Lee…

uando empieza a pronunciar mi nombre de esa forma ya sé que está a punto y yo también, aunque siento que se me escapan dos lágrimas con fuerza, me muerdo los labios para que no me escuche sollozar, siento su respiración pesada sobre mi oreja y acaba con un ronco gemido. Después de unos segundos me vengo en mi propia mano, no quiero ensuciar el piso. Los dos resoplamos como galgos después de una carrera.

—Siempre eres taaaan caliente y espectacular.

Me dice contra mi cuello, mientras me da unas lamidas suaves sobre mi cuello donde mi vena palpita debido al esfuerzo, me seco rápidamente las lágrimas con la manga del buzo antes de que las descubra, buzo que ahora tengo levantado hasta la clavícula. Estos "rapiditos" suyos me dejan tiritando, estoy en puntas de pie, es por la diferencia de alturas, es inevitable, las pantorrillas siempre me quedan ardiendo. Sale despacio de mí, y manotea el rollo de servilletas de la isla. Arranca algunas y se limpia, mientras yo me estoy lavando las manos. Después arranca otras y se acerca.

—No, no es necesario, voy a tomar una ducha rápida, en serio, en menos de 5 minutos, ve sirviendo la comida, ¿ok?

Me subo los pantalones rápido y me voy a la pieza, demoro menos de 10 y me aparezco en pijamas.

—Tengo más hambre que un toro —dice con júbilo mientras se relame ante el plato—. ¡Mmm! —Exclama ante el primer bocado, aunque me da gracia sus expresiones, hoy no tengo muchas ganas de sonreír, más bien me hundo en la copa teñida de rojo entre mis manos, apenas toco mi plato—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿No tienes hambre? —pregunta extrañado.

—No mucho, tengo algo de sueño, será porque "alguien" nunca me escucha y no me da tiempo a nada, y después termino todo exhausto —Trato de convencerlo, pero entonces corta un pedazo de carne y me acerca el cubierto a la boca, tengo que aceptar o vas a insistirme hasta el cansancio, ya lo sé. Abro los labios y me dejo alimentar.

—Quieres que te mime un poco, ¿eh? —dice con ternura, mientras acaricia mi cabeza—. Hey, ¿qué pasa? Tienes los ojos tristes… —A pesar del poco tiempo me conoce a la perfección—. ¿Pasó algo? —Niego con la cabeza y tengo que tomar un sorbo de vino para pasar la comida—. ¿Me extrañaste tanto que te pusiste así?

—Eres un idiota —digo bajito, pero cierro los ojos ante sus toques, ahora sobre mi mejilla.

—¿Estuviste llorando? —Lo miro sorprendido—. Tienes los ojos rojitos.

—No, bah, sí un poco, cuando piqué la cebolla, estaba muy ácida… demasiado.

—¿Erwin te está molestando de nuevo? —No me creyó nada.

—No, no, para nada.

—¿Mike, Jean? ¿Quién? Alguien te está molestando, estoy seguro.

—No, nadie, así que basta, no digas tonterías, fue la cebolla, no dramatices.

—Bueno —dice no muy convencido—. Come un poco, vamos, no me obligues a rogarte, porque lo hago, ¿eh?

Y me sonríe de esa manera dulce que me desarma, enseguida me dan ganas de largarme a llorar a mares, ¿hasta cuándo esa sonrisa va a ser sólo para mí? Le acepto un par de bocados, pero realmente tengo el estómago cerrado.

—Ya está —Suplico—, me duele el estómago, en serio —Acepta mi negativa a regañadientes.

—Tal vez no te conozco hace una década —¿A qué viene esa frase?, lo miro extrañado—. Pero si me doy cuenta cuándo estás ocultando algo, y también me doy cuenta que por mucho que te pregunte ahora, no me vas a responder, lo cual, para ser honesto, me jode un poco. Pero no quiero presionarte, sólo quiero que sepas que puedes confiar en mí y que voy a estar esperando para que me cuentes cuando lo sientas necesario —Agarra una de mis manos y me besa lentamente los nudillos, un movimiento tan simple que me estremece—. Esto está increíblemente delicioso, igual que tú —Hago una mueca de hastío y ruedo los ojos, aunque internamente mis yoes estén haciendo un trencito y bailando la macarena.

Le hago compañía hasta que termina de comer, pensé que íbamos a jugar al ajedrez como siempre, pero me agarra de la mano y me arrastra a su habitación, ahora no sé, ya no me da tantas ganas de quedarme en ese lugar. Por primera vez me pongo a pensar, a mirar alrededor, ¿cuántas veces habrá hecho el amor con Mikasa aquí? ¿Cuántas cosas habrán compartido en estas sábanas? Tan compenetrado estoy en mis pensamientos que no me percaté de lo que está haciendo, hasta que me viene a buscar, yo estuve todo el tiempo sentado en la cama mirando la nada.

—Hey —Me llama con dulzura, arrodillado entre mis piernas, lo miro y me captura el rostro con sus manos para besarme delicadamente—. Vuelve Levi, estoy aquí contigo, ven un momento, quiero que veas esto.

Me toma de la mano y entramos a su baño, enseguida mi sonrisa aparece, aunque sé que no es posible que llegue a mis ojos. Hay pequeñas velas, de esas enanas que se usan en los hornitos de perfume, prendidas y repartidas por varias partes, y el jacuzzi lleno de agua y espuma. Me llenas de besos cortos sobre mi cuello y nuca mientras me abraza desde atrás.

—¿Y esto? —pregunto sin entender el motivo.

—Cumplimos tres meses —Me quedo un rato en blanco tratando digerir eso—. ¿Ya no te acuerdas? Ese día que estaba lloviendo a más no poder, como está lloviendo hoy, que decidí aferrarme a ti y no soltarte, el día que te dije "te amo", desde lo más profundo de mi corazón. Bueno, no importa si no recuerdas, supongo que debería haber esperado a que cumpliéramos un año o algo así, pero ¿para qué esperar tanto? Hoy quiero festejar la felicidad de tenerte conmigo —Y me agarra de la mano para deslizar un anillo de oro blanco en mi dedo, siento que el corazón me va a explotar—. ¡Gracias!

—Es-espera Eren, no, no puedo aceptar esto —Me saco el anillo de inmediato y se lo devuelvo.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?

—Es que es, mmm, es muy pronto, vamos despacio, ¿sí? Es decir, tres meses, no es nada.

Salgo del baño, empiezo a sentir que me falta el aire, realmente no quiero llorar delante de él, de nuevo, esto es demasiado complicado, siento sus pasos detrás de mí, me agarra de la muñeca y tira con suavidad.

—¿Qué sucede? Levi, deja de evitarme —Me agarra de los hombros y agacho mi cabeza—. Necesito que me respondas ahora, porque ya no quiero esperar, ¿qué sientes por mí?

—No… no lo sé —Estoy empezando a temblar, no soy bueno mintiendo, realmente no puedo—. Estoy un poco confundido. No sé qué esperas que diga —Me refriego la nuca nervioso.

—Quisiera que me dijeras que quieres estar conmigo, no te estoy pidiendo matrimonio, pero no entiendo por qué intentas alejarte de mí —Lo escucho suspirar y se sienta en la cama, ahora él tiene cara de amargado—. Tú, ¿no quieres estar "así" conmigo? Es… ¿mucho compromiso?

Escucho el repiquetear de las gotas afuera, la lluvia se está intensificando.

—Yo, disfruto estar contigo, pero… tú no sabes cómo es, tú no sabes lo que duele —Me mira sin entender y yo solo miro a la ventana mientras dejo que las palabras fluyan, que se liberen, que se impregnen de la humedad del ambiente—. ¿Serías capaz de darme la mano si vamos caminando por la plaza? —Parece confundido con lo que digo—. ¿Serías capaz de presentarme como tú "novio" si uno de tus conocidos pregunta? ¿Serías capaz de soportar que tu familia te mire con cara de asco? Nunca lo viviste, siempre formaste parte del dream team, siempre fuiste querido, Eren, siempre te elogiaron, siempre pudiste elegir. Nunca te dijeron "muérete, marica de mierda, me das asco, ojalá desaparecieran todos ustedes", Eren —Esta vez lo miro con mucha seguridad—. No tienes idea lo que es. Y no te va a gustar tampoco. Están a Farlan y a Armin, ¿les vamos a mentir? ¿Vamos a jugar a las escondidas for ever?

Me giro y busco mi paquete de cigarros en la mesita de luz, que provisoriamente estoy usando, prendo uno y vuelvo, mientras lo veo reflexionando. Realmente no quiero hacerle esto, no quiero que tome conciencia, lo que de verdad me gustaría es tomarle de la mano y decirte lo mucho que lo amo, lo mucho que me ha sorprendido y me ha gustado su gesto, ¿pero a quién engaño?

—¿Tienes idea lo que sucedería si se filtrara el rumor? ¿Si Erwin nos sacara una foto (porque oh, es muy capaz el desgraciado) y la hiciera circular por todas partes? Somos jefe y empleado y frente a la empresa eres un hombre de familia tradicional, hasta podríamos perder nuestros trabajos. Y cuando te toque vivirlo en carne propia, "esto" —digo señalándolo a él y señalándome a mí— "Esto" no va a ser suficiente, la gente no vive sólo de amor. Gracias, pero me voy a dormir abajo.

Me acerco y lo beso en la mejilla, con todo el cariño que puedo, y después me marcho, además no puedo tirar ceniza en la alfombra, es complicado limpiar eso. Camino lento a mi habitación, "mi habitación", es una forma de decir, el lugar que me prestaste este tiempo. Cierro la puerta y le pongo seguro, me meto entre las sábanas para hacerme un bicho bola y llorar en silencio, es tan irónico, un día tan memorable y hermoso, que se convierta en esta mierda.

...

Me despierto cuando ya está entrando mucha luz por la ventana, no sé qué hora es, no sé ni a qué hora me dormí.

Me levanto con el cuerpo pesado, me duele un poco la cadera como siempre, voy al baño y hago mi rutina, me visto y salgo. Miro el reloj de la sala, las nueve y media, ¿tanto dormí? Ya se debe haber ido al trabajo. Por cierto, ¿dónde carajo dejé mi celular? Ah, sí, encima de la mesada.

Lo agarro y me fijo, hay como veinte mensajes de whatsapp, suyos como seis, pero los voy a chequear al último, ahora me urge sacarme de encima los otros:

Rosita: "Patroncito, mi hija le agradece mucho la ropita para mi nietito, gracias. Mañana voy temprano" — ¡Qué divina esta mujer! Le mando una carita sonriente y un "te espero con cafecito y facturas".

Jean: "Levi, mi madre está jodida, la van a internar mañana, ¿si puedes me llamas?" — le respondo al pobre: "Te llamo a las 13 cuando salgas de la oficina, ¿ok?", al instante me responde: "Ok, gracias".

Número desconocido, again, obvio es Erwin: "Supe que la mujercita de tu novio te fue a visitar, si te dio una paliza la felicito" — ¿Cómo mierda sabe este bastardo que Mikasa vino? Lo que me faltaba, que se unan el hambre y las ganas de comer, otro: "Cuando Eren te bote no vengas a llorar a mi puerta, u.u" — Cómo si fuera a hacer una idiotez así, otro: "Tengo información valiosa sobre la mujercita, creo que te volverías loco de la alegría si supieras. Si te interesa te la paso, por supuesto nada es gratis…" — Por un segundo mi dedo casi que se mueve solo, tengo ganas de saber, ¿pero qué mierda es eso de "nada es gratis"?, lo pienso, pero al final me puede la curiosidad, así que le mando un simple: "?"

Me responde a los pocos segundos: "La mujer tiene secretos muy sucios, si quieres saber más, y tengo pruebas, muchas, te doy la info, pero no por aquí, personalmente”.

Maldito pendejo. Pero le sigo un poco el juego: "Para qué quieres que nos encontremos?" — Se toma su tiempo para responder, me quedo tildado viendo la palabra "escribiendo…" en la parte de arriba de la conversación, ¿qué estás tramando, imbécil?, al fin responde: "Si estás dispuesto a coger como loco, te doy todo y créeme que es muy importante. Te voy a tratar bien, mejor que ese viejo, seguro".

Si, cómo no, le envío: "Ni en tus putos sueños", aunque no espero que me responda gran cosa me manda una foto, la descargo, ¡chan! Es Mikasa, haciéndole sexo oral a un tipo, y con el uniforme del banco, se me abre la mandíbula. Del tipo sólo se ve su órgano, porque parece que es él, el que tomó la foto desde arriba, ¿de dónde carajos sacó eso? Me quedo de piedra, respondo: "A otro perro con ese hueso, podría ser una foto de ella con el marido, de las viejas"— Cálmate Levi, cálmate.

"Ja,ja,ja piensa lo que quieras, no te voy a regalar todo lo que tengo, que incluye hasta unos videos hot. Además debes conocerle bastante bien la verga a tu jefecito y apuesto lo que quieras a que esa no es. Si quieres te puedes quedar con la duda, o bien, si quieres saber, nos encontremos…" — Es tentador, lo sé, ¿pero en qué podría ayudar eso? Sólo serviría para hacer sentir más miserable a Eren, además yo no tengo nada que ver en ese tema, lo que suceda en esa pareja, expareja, lo que sea, no es de mi incumbencia. Aunque admito que la desgraciada se llena la boca hablando para borrar con el codo, pienso y al final le mando: "Gracias, qué considerado, pero paso, no eres confiable".

Me contesta, pero ya no me fijo, me voy a otra conversación.

Hange: "Hola Levito, nos reunimos con los chicos esta noche en casa de Reiner, ¿vienes? Hay daikiri, del que te gusta" y un emoticón con guiño, me sale una sonrisita tibia, respondo: "Hola vida, ai laviu, te confirmo en un rato, tengo que ver que planes hay esta noche, ok? No me odies, kississss".

Al fin, Eren: "Hola hermoso, perdón por no insistir para que te levantes, no quise molestarte" — ¿por qué siempre es tan malditamente bueno este hombre?, "No te estreses con el almuerzo, voy a comprar algo bien rico y voy a llevarlo, ok?", otro: "No es lo mismo el trabajo sin ti, no me dan ganas de ir a congelarme a la terraza" y una carita triste. Otro: "Perdóname si te presioné mucho anoche, vamos a tomarnos la cosas con calma, ya entendí", otro: "Al menos me extrañas cuando no estoy?", y el último: "Estuve pensando mucho sobre lo que dijiste anoche, es más, ni sé de qué carajo está hablando el pelado *Duva _(*el gerente general, Jefe de Eren),_ por la dudas solo dije que sí cuando preguntó. Como sea, quiero hablar contigo apenas llegue, espero no sigas encerrado (emoticón de cara de gatito) gruñón".

Estoy sonriendo como un estúpido, me llevo la pantalla a mis labios y la beso, ¡es tan lindo!, no puedo ser frío, realmente no puedo, le respondo: "Acabo de levantarme, puedo acostumbrarme a que me mantengan, es genial!", me responde con una carita sonriente, sigo: "Okey, no cocino, pero te haré el postre", justo estaba pensando que el clima está genial para un suculento arroz con leche, su respuesta: "Eres el postre perfecto, ñam!", lanzo una risita idiota, y me muerdo el labio inferior: "Señor Jaeger, por favor vuelva a sus labores y deje de perder el tiempo con felinos recogidos de la calle, puede terminar arañado", su contestación: "Es la idea, siii, aráñame todo lo que quieras.." y una carita sacando la lengua, viejo pervertido, tal vez le dé el gusto y le deje un par de marcas en ese cuerpo increíble que tiene, no estaría nada mal, pienso. Le mando una carita seria por respuesta. Pongo a cargar el celular, voy a la cocina para prepararme una taza de café. Está nublado, hace frío, las mamparas que dan al patio están empañadas, la calefacción de esa casa es la gloria.

Mientras bato el café pienso en todo lo que pasó ayer, mientras mis ojos se pierden en la nada, y pronto la angustia me invade de nuevo. En mi mente me imagino otra cosa, retomo de cuando Eren pone el anillo en mi dedo, y yo lo miro con amor, de ese que empalaga, que es más dulce que la miel, y le digo sonriendo, todo emocionado, orinándome encima: "Es lo más hermoso que alguien hizo por mí. Y creo que ya es momento de decirte esto, porque ya no me aguanto más, Eren, mi amor, te amo, con cada partícula de mi alma, con cada pensamiento, con la fuerza de un tsunami, con la impetuosidad de una tormenta, quiero vivir contigo hasta ya no respirar más, quiero levantarme y ser el primero en ver tu hermosa sonrisa por las mañanas, quiero dormirme al son de los latidos de tu noble corazón, quiero aspirar tu aroma que me hace sentir tan completo, quiero que me abraces cuando haga frío, quiero besarte todo el tiempo, porque cuando lo hago me siento completo, me siento a salvo, amo a tus hijos como si fueran míos, quiero que sean mi familia…".

Dejé de batir. ¡Dios mío, te lo suplico! Dame una señal, de alguna manera hazme saber qué es lo correcto, por favor, por favor, por esta vez, ayúdame a decidir. Dame la fuerza, que yo no tengo…

Escucho a lo lejos que suena mi celular, dejo la taza sobre la mesada y voy a la pieza a paso rápido, lo agarro y miro la pantalla, no tengo el número agendado, atiendo:

—¿Sí?

—¿Con el señor Ackerman?— la voz de una jovencita.

—Sí, con él, ¿quién habla?

—Mi nombre es Casandra, Señor, le estoy llamando de la inmobiliaria "Yo soy tu casa", tenemos excelentes novedades, tenemos tres posibles candidatos para la compra de su departamento, por lo que voy a necesitar que se presente en nuestra sucursal cuanto antes.

—Oh, qué bien —Es todo lo que se me ocurre decir.

—¿Puede venir esta tarde a las cinco?

—Sí, claro.

—Me gustaría que escuche las propuestas, traiga su identificación por favor, no se olvide.

—Bien, está bien, a esa hora iré, gracias.

—Gracias a usted, que tenga un buen día.

—Igualmente, adiós —Corto.

Una señal ¿no?

.

By Luna de Acero… soplándose los mocos…


	11. Tomar una difícil decisión

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. RESUCITÉ! Hoy van a tener sus actualizaciones, en caaasi, casi, todo, ya no deben creer en mi palabra, pero juro que lo haré. Bueeeeno, estamos en la recta final... me gustaría decir que este es el tercero de los tres últimos capítulos... pero probablemente el final no les guste y me pidan otro, veremos, veremos. Disfruten y espero que me comenten sus teorías locas.
> 
> POR CIERTO! 65 reviews! Nunca tuve tanto en ninguno de mis fics, no serán 700 como Under Pressure (tampoco estoy a la altura de su grandiosa autora, Capitana Momo), pero les juro que es muuuchísimo amor y me hace muy feliz, GRACIAS, GRACIAS.
> 
> Disclaimer: Los nombres de los personajes pertenecen a Isayama Hajime
> 
> Advertencia: Un poco de lime por aquí y por allá, angustia (y ojo, se viene la tormenta). Nada más

.

.

**_"Si nada nos salva de la muerte,_ **

**_que al menos el amor nos salve de la vida..."_ **

**_Pablo Neruda_ **

.

.

—Por… por favor Levi… ven rápido… porfa.

—Estoy saliendo para allí Hange, espérame, llego en unos minutos —Me dirijo casi corriendo a la oficina de Eren. Saludo a Paola, la secretaria y golpeo la puerta.

—Adelante.

—Permiso. Eren, disculpa pero necesito retirarme urgente —Entro y cierro.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?

—Bueno, resulta que ayer a la noche murió Erd —decirlo en voz alta hace que me estremezca, aún no lo puedo creer—. Un amigo del círculo de Hange y del mío y… lo están velando, lo entierran esta tarde y…

—Ve, anda, no hay problema, ¿quieres que te acerque? —Eren camina hacia mí.

—No, no, me tomo un taxi, lamento tener que irme así tan repentinamente, pero Hange está devastado y todos nuestros amigos.

—Vé, no te preocupes —dice poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro—. Pero escríbeme si necesitan algo, ¿ok? ¿Estás bien?

—No, la verdad… no —Me abraza unos segundos y le agradezco el gesto.

—Escríbeme —pide una última vez.

—Sí, gracias.

Según lo poco que me dijo Hange fue muerte súbita, aún no caigo. Erd era un chico amable, bueno y tranquilo, tenía apenas 27 años. Era de perfil callado e introvertido, pero con nosotros se había abierto mucho. Tenía un miedo terrible a sus padres, especialmente la madre que era una castradora de primer nivel, lo presionaba y lo exigía hasta en sus años de universidad. Era el novio oficial de Ghunter, no me imagino cómo se debe sentir el pobre. Voy en un taxi hacia el velatorio, se me revuelve el estómago, tengo ganas de vomitar.

Tenían una relación consolidada, ya llevaban más de 5 años juntos, este año Ghunter le iba a proponer matrimonio, ya nos había contado que se estaba preparando y nos iba a pedir ayuda para organizar la propuesta, todos estábamos muy entusiasmados. Es inevitable ponerme a pensar, yo no podría resistirlo, si le pasara algo a Eren, se me oprime el corazón. Recuerdo la dulce sonrisa de Erd, sus palabras amables, jamás iba al choque, era bastante sumiso, siempre buscaba que todos estuviéramos cómodos. A mí me ayudó para conseguir la entrevista en la empresa en la que trabajo. Dios, es tan doloroso.

Me bajo y voy al encuentro de Hange, está con Leny, Jonás y Ghunter. Todos con los semblantes demacrados.

—¡Levi! —dice Hange entre lágrimas y me abraza con sentimiento, le froto la espalda, en el tiempo que estuvimos alejados, él y Erd se volvieron íntimos. Hace frío, demasiado.

Después saludo al resto, Ghunter tiene unas profundas ojeras, se le caen las lágrimas pero no dice nada.

—¿Vamos a entrar? —Le pregunto a Hange en voz baja.

—No, no nos dejan.

—¿Qué? —pregunto consternado.

—La madre de Erd no quiere que entremos, habló muy rudamente con Ghunter hace un rato y le dijo que ni se le ocurra causarle problemas o ella iba a llamar a la policía —Me explica Jonás. Justo llega Maki, otro amigo del grupo y nos saluda a todos.

—¡Qué vieja de mierda! —dice con bronca, realmente, ¿cómo lo puede negar a Ghunter? Era un secreto a voces que la familia sabía, pero nunca aceptaron su relación, es más, le habían pedido a Erd que la mantuviera en secreto. Ellos manejan una firma de abogados muy reconocida, y no querían que sus amiguitos de la alta sociedad supieran.

Entre cigarros, unos cafés que fui a comprar de una confitería cercana y pañuelos descartables, llegan Nicolás, Jimena, Celia, Inés, Caramel, Coco y Manuel. Todos pudieron entrar sin problemas, menos Ghunter que callado, se sigue secando las lágrimas. No puedo imaginarme la inmensa tristeza que debe sentir. Hange, él y yo, fuimos los únicos que no hemos entrado, de todas maneras Erd ya no está allí, solo su cascarón.

Suena mi celular y miro, whatsapp, es Eren: "Como va todo? Estás bien? Yo me desocupo en una hora, si me necesitas avísame". Tan dulce, le respondo: "No, todo mal. La vieja idiota de la madre de Erd no le permite a Ghunter entrar a la sala. Ghunter era su pareja hacía 5 años, pero ella no aceptaba su condición, y ahora estamos todos afuera acompañándolo, es horrible, no es necesario que vengas, el ambiente es muy depresivo pero gracias". Me responde de inmediato: "Te amo". Me hace salir una semi sonrisa y guardo el aparato. Hace frío, demasiado.

Algunos se fueron a almorzar, la verdad yo no puedo pasar un bocado. Hange y yo estamos al lado de Ghunter. Hangiu está tratando de distraerlo con su charla sin sentido, Ghunter se lo agradece, lo sé por su mirada, ya había olvidado cuán cercanos éramos antes entre Hange, Ghunter, Erd, Jonás y Coco. Como si nos conociéramos de vidas anteriores, con solo mirarnos ya sabíamos lo que estábamos pensando. Entre todos hacemos fondo común y compramos una corona de flores, Celia se encarga de entrar y dejarla junto al resto. Nos subimos al auto de Hange porque el frío está a todo dar. Ghunter se durmió un rato, está destruido, Coco y Jonás están con él en el asiento de atrás. Hange y yo estamos fumando con las ventanillas un poco bajas.

Todos susurramos, no queremos despertar a Ghunter.

—Es una mierda, siempre es así con esas familias de nariz parada —dice Jonás—. El año pasado yo salí con uno de mis compañeros de facultad, le tiene terror a su padre, pero bueno era militar, al final me terminé cansando, ya se pasaba, le daba miedo hasta que lo saludara en la facultad, o sea, ¿qué onda? Cuando estábamos a solas no podía despegármelo de encima, me tocaba como un desesperado, pero prácticamente tenía prohibido mirarlo si había un perro cerca. Lo mandé a la mierda, estuvo llorando y persiguiéndome como un mes, pero ya había sido demasiado para mí.

No digo nada, sólo estoy reflexionando. Hange me mira de soslayo.

—Seee, a mí me pasó algo parecido —Cuenta Coco, ella es trans, se hizo las operaciones correspondientes con mucho esfuerzo y regularmente toma hormonas, prácticamente todos sus ingresos van a esos fines, tiene la suerte de que su familia maneja una empresa de transportes y puede trabajar ahí. Es una mujer hecha y derecha, yo la adoro—. Me enamoré como una imbécil de un chofer de larga distancia que trabajaba en la empresa. Él no sabía mi historia, y para evitar rumores le pedí que hasta que no fuera algo formal no lo hiciéramos público, menos mal que le pedí eso. Sólo sabía mi hermana Pía —Suspira—. La cosa es que salíamos, íbamos al cine, siempre nos citábamos, pensé que si primero me conocía, es decir mi forma de ser, yo, como ser humano, podría entender. Evité a toda costa llegar tener sexo con él, así que anduvimos así unos cuatro meses.

—Impresionante tu fuerza de voluntad —Acota Hange y fuma.

—Bueno, pasa que, en realidad la que se enamoró hasta los huesos fui yo. Supongo que él me quería también, pero era el típico macho pelo en el pecho, aunque, estúpidamente pensé que iba a entender. Finalmente los besos no fueron suficientes, así que lo invité a mi departamento una noche. Le preparé la cena, me esmeré en cada detalle, y cuando estábamos en el balcón mirando la ciudad y tomando un rico vino, se lo confesé… desde lo más profundo de mi corazón esperaba que él entendiera.

Se queda callada.

—¿Y qué te dijo? —Esta vez pregunto yo. Escuchamos como se limpia con un pañuelo, parece que además de la muerte de Erd el clima se presta para hacer catarsis.

—Se descompuso, terminó vomitando en el baño —Siento una puñalada en el alma, me giro para mirarla, realmente su cara es de dolor, se ríe con tristeza—. Lo más hilarante es que terminé sobándole la espalda y consolándolo, me pidió disculpas, me dijo que era en verdad algo demasiado fuerte para él, que lo lamentaba mucho, pero que sus planes eran tener una familia, ya saben, hijos y esas cosas. Estuve tentada de decirle que se podía adoptar, pero me di cuenta que no tenía sentido, todo se había quebrado. Lo llevé en mi auto hasta la puerta de su casa, le dije que todo volvería a la normalidad y que no se preocupara, que jamás le contaría a nadie. ¿Saben? Se largó a llorar, y aunque supongo que sus intenciones eran buenas, dijo palabras muy crueles, como que si yo realmente fuera una mu… una mu… mujer… —Llora—. Las cosas hubieran sido diferentes… yo soy una mujer, nunca me he mirado al espejo y he visto algo diferente, pero es así, todos ven lo que quieren ver y no lo que realmente es.

Hange está llorando con gran sentimiento.

—Lo siento tanto, Coquito —Le dice.

—Sí, bueno, ya está, creo que si hemos sobrevivido hasta este punto es porque en verdad somos personas muy fuertes, ¿no creen? —Todos asentimos—. Ahora tenemos que brindarle algo de nuestra fuerza a nuestro gran amigo, la va a necesitar.

—Creo que lo mejor sería que nos turnemos para quedarnos con él —Agrega Jonás—. No tenemos que dejarlo solo.

—Me parece una excelente idea —Agrego.

Después de una dos horas Hange compra unos bollitos y yo traigo más café, Ghunter ya se despertó y todos tratamos de recordar buenas anécdotas de nuestra juventud, en eso estamos cuando vemos partir la comitiva de autos negros.

—Ok, vamos —dice Hange mientras enciende el motor. Ghunter se empieza a quebrar y Jonás y Coco lo abrazan.

—¿Por qué así, por qué tuvo que pasar esto, por qué? —Se lamenta una y otra vez.

Recibo un mensaje de Jean: "Hey, chico bonito, cuando vengas puedes traer gasas y cinta hipo alergénica? Te pago aquí". Le respondo: "Ok, pero hoy voy a demorarme un poco, pasa que acaba de morir un amigo y estamos yendo al funeral, después te cuento, nos vemos más tarde", me responde: "Uuufff, cuánto lo siento, te voy a esperar, y gracias".

La madre de Jean ya está transitando sus últimos días, está en coma inducido por los dolores, el médico ya nos dijo que a lo sumo una semana, y de esto ya pasaron tres días. Jean se pidió sus vacaciones y apenas si se mueve del hospital. Sus hermanos ya llegaron, así que se turnan para cuidarla. Yo voy todos los días sin falta y me quedo con él una o dos horas. Sé que se hace el fuerte, pero cuando se quiebra trato de reconfortarlo. Hange a veces me acompaña, Jean está muy agradecido con los dos. Realmente este va a ser un mes muy triste.

Llegamos al cementerio de Santa Teresita, uno de los más lindos y cuidados. Estacionamos el auto, esperamos que entre la familia y después ingresamos nosotros, pero cuando estamos llegando hasta la tumba nos detienen dos mastodontes de traje negro.

—Chicos, por favor —Nos dice uno—, la familia nos ha pedido que les dijéramos que no se acercaran hasta que terminara la ceremonia.

Hange impetuoso como es se les va encima y lo atajo antes de que arme un escándalo:

—¡Váyanse a la mierda, ustedes y la familia de mierda ésa! ¡¿Cómo pueden hacer esto?!

Ghunter se acerca y lo toma de los hombros, Hange lo mira con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Hange, no hagas esto, no es necesario —Luego mira a los hombres—. Está bien, vamos a esperar.

—Pe-pe-pero —Hangiu lo mira desconcertado.

—Erd no hubiera querido que esto sucediera, vamos a esperar y luego iremos a despedirnos apropiadamente.

La voz de Ghunter es calma y tranquila, inquietante, ha dejado de llorar. Se gira y se dirige a la salida. Todos los seguimos con la cabeza gacha. Vamos afuera del cementerio y nos quedamos ahí, compramos varios ramos de flores, camelias y claveles, eran las favoritas de Erd. Fumamos y el tiempo se hace eterno, esta vez nadie dice nada.

Ya son las siete y media y el sol se ocultó por completo, cuando vemos a la familia salir con el séquito de gente que viene por detrás. Esperamos pacientemente que se retire hasta el último, cuando estamos por entrar viene corriendo la hermana de Erd, Perla, ellos eran gemelos. Se acerca a Ghunter y lo abraza con sentimiento.

—¡Perdón, Perdón Ghun! —dice agónica, sollozando fuerte, él solo la abraza y acaricia su cabeza—. Toma —dice entregándole un cuaderno de tapas rojas—. Erd lo estaba haciendo para ti, quería regalártelo para tu cumpleaños, escucha, te voy a llamar ¿sí? Te voy a ir a ver, ¿puede ser?

—¡PERLA! —grita la madre con ira desde el auto negro.

—¡Ya voy, mamá! —Le responde molesta, pero sin dejar de llorar—. Nunca me voy a perdonar lo que te hicieron, y sé que Erd tampoco…

—No te preocupes, Perla —dice Ghunter con dulzura mientras con un pañuelo le limpia el rostro—. Sólo hicieron lo que creían correcto, pero no importa, Erd está en mi corazón y siempre será así, no necesito nada más que eso —La mujer vuelve a llorar compulsivamente agarrándose de la solapa de la campera de Ghunter—. Tranquila, Perlita, tu mamá debe estar sufriendo mucho, yo estoy con los muchachos, así que no te preocupes, vuelve con ella, anda, y ven a visitarme cuando quieras a mi casa. Siempre vas a ser bienvenida —La abraza, se dan un beso y se va, el libro tiembla en sus manos.

Entramos al cementerio y vamos hasta el lugar indicado. Depositamos las flores, la lápida, tiene una escultura pequeña de un ángel con las alas abiertas y que mira al cielo, la esquela dice: Erdiano Siger— 1988— 2020— Amado hijo y fiel creyente, espéranos en el paraíso hasta que el día de volverte a encontrar llegue. Te amamos — Y una cruz.

Nos quedamos de pie, mientras Ghunter está arrodillado, le damos su espacio para despedirse. Realmente siento que se me está desarmando el corazón.

—Siempre es así con estos hijos de puta —Sigue renegando Jonás—. Creen que por no dejarte estar en el funeral desaparecen tus experiencias, desaparece el amor que te tenía tu pareja, es una de las cosas más crueles que hay.

Vibra mi celular, miro la pantalla, es Eren, atiendo.

—Hola, mi amor —Me estremezco un poco, hace unos días me empezó a llamar así y la verdad no me acostumbro—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde están?

—Estamos en el cementerio de Santa Teresita, al final la familia no nos dejó estar en la ceremonia, así que tuvimos que esperar afuera y recién pudimos entrar. Por eso se hizo tan tarde.

—¿Quieres que vaya? —Estoy tentado de decirle que sí.

—No, no, está bien, creo que después nos vamos a la casa de Hange, pero tengo que pasar primero por el hospital a ver a Jean, me pidió unas cosas de la farmacia.

—Oh, ¿te busco del hospital? Comemos algo rápido y te llevo a lo de Hange, ¿quieres?

—De acuerdo, yo te mando un mensaje cuando esté saliendo, ¿ok?

—Bien, ¿te quedarás a dormir en lo de Hange?

—Es lo más probable.

—Ok, entonces voy a casa y te busco ropa, ¿te parece? —Juro que si lo tuviera al frente mío, lo besaría hasta que se me desintegraran los labios.

—Sí, por favor. Gracias, nos vemos.

—Te amo. Nos vemos.

Cuelga. Tengo una ambigüedad de sentimientos en este momento. Es inevitable pensar, si me tocara pasar por una cosa así, tal vez también pasaría lo mismo, Mikasa no dejaría ni de chiste que yo me acercara, para su familia yo sólo sería un empleado de su empresa y nada más. De pronto estoy llorando copiosamente, y Hange se me acerca para abrazarme.

—Hey, tranquilo, mi amor —Me susurra en el oído—. No todas las historias son iguales —A veces me pregunto si este hombre no me cargó en su vientre 9 meses, me asusta que me conozca más que yo mismo—. ¿No te dije que siempre, siempre voy a estar para ti?

—Gra-gracias —Le digo y trato de controlarme un poco.

Ghunter viene hasta nosotros.

—Listo, gente —Nos dice sonriendo tibiamente—. Ahora sí, vamos.

—Te quedas en mi casa —Ordena Hange, no va a dar lugar a un "No" como respuesta.

—Déjame en una farmacia que esté cerca del hospital de los Olivos —Le pido a Hange—, voy a ver a Jean un rato y después me reúno con ustedes.

—¿Te quedarás con nosotros esta noche? —pregunta Hange mientras enfila a la ruta.

—Sí, me quedo.

—Explícale a Jean, mañana lo acompaño, ¿ok?

—Sí, no te preocupes, va a entender.

Compro los insumos y me dirijo al hospital, está lloviznando agua nieve, me arrepiento de no haber traído los guantes conmigo esta mañana. Subo las escaleras, el guardia ya me conoce. Son casi las nueve, seguro ya nos van a despachar, llego y está afuera de la sala de terapia intensiva. Su semblante demacrado como siempre en estos días. Su hermana esta con él.

—Hola, Levi, ya me estaba preguntado por qué no te habías aparecido todavía —dice la morocha sonriéndome.

—Hola, Sofy —La saludo—. Hola, Jean. Sí, pasa que vengo de un funeral, un amigo muy querido, por eso me demoré. Aquí te traigo lo que me pediste.

—Ah, sí, gracias —dice Jean mientras agarra la bolsa—. ¿Cuánto es?

—Nada, no te preocupes. También te traje unos sándwiches y jugo, estoy seguro que no comiste, no descuides tu salud, este lugar está lleno de virus, tienes que estar fuerte.

—Gracias de nuevo, haces demasiado por mí.

—Bueno, yo me voy, tengo que ir a cocinarle a mis hijos. Te dejo en buenas manos —dice Sofy a Jean abrazándolo y dándole un beso, luego me saluda—. Eres un gran amigo, Levi, gracias por todo.

—Lo hago con gusto.

Nos vamos a un pasillo y nos sentamos en las banquetas, por la hora no hay nadie, ocasionalmente una que otra enfermera o camillero que cruzan de uno a otro lado. Jean comienza a comer, sin ganas, creo que lo hace más porque yo se lo pedí. De pronto apoya su cabeza contra mi hombro.

—Gracias por no dejarme solo —Esas palabras me hacen acordar a Eren, él me las había dicho la primer semana que me quedé en su casa. Luego levanta su cabeza y me agarra con la guardia baja, con sus manos captura mi rostro para besarme desesperado, de inmediato me alejo mirándolo sorprendido—. Perdón, perdón —dice y se larga a llorar. Que fucking día de mierda—. Ya sé que estás interesado en otro, pero estoy enamorado de ti, Levi, no lo puedo evitar —Agacho la cabeza—. No lo puedo evitar, soy una basura, incluso en este momento, lo único que puedo pensar es en lo feliz que me hace que vengas a apoyarme, creo que… que sin ti me desmoronaría —Se tapa la cara y llora amargamente, le alcanzo un pañuelo y suspiro.

—Discúlpame, Jean, pero yo no me siento de esa manera. No quiero herirte, pero no voy a darte falsas esperanzas. Lamento no habértelo aclarado antes, sabes, ese día en tu casa, yo me porté muy mal, porque estaba muy dolido y perdido de borracho, así que es un buen momento para pedirte disculpas si mi comportamiento te hizo pensar que yo… lo siento, además Hange y tú, no puedo hacerle eso. Pero si te ofrezco mi amistad incondicional, tal vez, no sea lo que estés esperando, pero creo que es importante que sepas que no voy a dejarte solo.

Levanta su rostro y me mira, mientras se calma un poco.

—Es más de que lo que merezco.

—No digas eso. Eres un hombre muy valioso. Eres una buena alma, y créeme, personas como tú están en peligro de extinción.

Me sonríe y me siento un poco más aliviado. Luego me abraza con sentimiento. Al menos eso se lo permito. Suspiro, ¿por qué no me enamoré de alguien como él? Hubiera sido ideal, podríamos vivir tranquilos, sin tener miedo al mundo, sin andar escondiéndonos a cada rato, o teniendo miedo de que la sociedad no entendiera. Hubiera sido lindo.

Me quedo un rato más, Jean ya se calma un poco, me contó algunas anécdotas de cuando era chico, su papá se fue de la casa y su mamá los crió sola. Esta es la clase de mujeres que yo admiro con todo mi corazón, aquellas que luchan, que no se doblegan, que por sus hijos con capaces de hacer todo. Ya son las diez casi, le mando un mensaje a Eren: "Ya me estoy por ir, perdón por avisar tan tarde, si estás en casa no te esfuerces en venir hasta aquí, pido un taxi". Me responde enseguida: "Te estoy esperando afuera, tontito". Me quedo sorprendido, ¿qué? ¿Estuvo esperando que yo le avise todo este tiempo?

—Me voy, Jean, mis amigos me están esperando y tenemos que levantarle el ánimo a Ghunter.

—Bueno, ya le voy a escribir. Que te vaya bien y como siempre, gracias por venir.

Le doy un abrazo corto y salgo casi corriendo. Camino un poco hasta que encuentro el auto de Eren. Me subo.

—Hola —Le digo contento, después de todo ese día volver a verlo me hace bien.

—Hola, mi amor —Se acerca despacio y me abraza envolviéndome con sus largos brazos, me aferro a él, aunque sea algo incómodo en el auto, cierro los ojos, inspiro y me lleno de su fragancia exquisita.

Estoy tan feliz de que me haya esperado. Nos separamos apenas y me besa con sentimiento, gracias a Dios por los vidrios polarizados.

—Estaba preocupado, sé que no estás muy bien, y me duele un poco tener que estar lejos cuando estás así.

—Bueno, no se podía evitar, mañana ya puedes compensarme —Le digo sonriéndole—. Oi, gracias por esperarme, tenía… ganas de verte, aunque sea unos minutos —Me parece que él también está un poco tristón—. ¿Qué sucede? —Le pregunto mientras acaricio su mejilla.

—Nada, es Mikasa, quiere quitarme la tenencia de los niños —Siento un escalofrío—. Dice que ya sabe lo que sucede entre nosotros y que va a usar eso en mi contra. Habló en el colegio para que no pueda retirarlos y ya se consiguió un abogado. Farlan me llamó llorando esta tarde —Se apoya contra el volante y yo agacho la cabeza, finalmente está cumpliendo lo que me dijo—. Es, otra mujer, como si hubiera cambiado por completo, me mira con un odio irracional. Es decir, entiendo que se sienta dolida, pero, ¿por qué con los chicos? Así que hoy fui a hablar con López Correa, un excelentísimo abogado del medio. Mi madre tampoco quiere hablar conmigo, la llamé y me pidió que si no voy a hacer las cosas bien que ya no me ponga en contacto con ella. Mikasa le debe haber llenado la cabeza, además me dijo que iba a contárselo a todos. Hey —dice mientras levanta mi rostro—, no tienes la culpa, mientras te mantengas a mi lado, voy a salir adelante. Así que no pienses tonterías, ¿de acuerdo?

—No estaba pensando nada.

—Te necesito a mi lado, ahora más que nunca —Me agarra una mano entre las calientes suyas—. No voy a renunciar a nosotros, pase lo que pase, y ella no se va a salir con la suya. Mi abogado se va a encargar de todo. Ahora, ¿vamos a comer? Almorcé apenas medio tamal, me ruge el estómago.

—Bueno, ¿hamburguesas?

—Sí, buenísimo.

Nos vamos a McDonald’s, trago como puedo la comida, pero apenas me puedo acabar la mitad, y haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano. Eren no me insiste, pero me mira con reproche, sé que entenderá, hoy es muy difícil todo. Le mando un whatsapp a Hange para avisarle que ya estoy en camino y me pide que compre algunas gaseosas, ya son más de las once, paramos en una estación de servicio y aprovecho para comprar en el 24 horas.

—¿Irás mañana a la empresa? —pregunta Eren.

—Sí, sí voy. Vamos a turnarnos para cuidar a Ghunter, al menos estas primeras semanas. Así que algunas noches me voy a quedar en lo de Hange, ¿no te molesta, no?

—No, para nada, es decir lo entiendo, aunque, es difícil dormir sin sentirte a mi lado.

—Te estás volviendo Levi-dependiente —Bromeo.

—Definitivamente, Levifan —Y me regala una de sus esplendorosas sonrisas. Llegamos al complejo de departamentos y estaciona, está lloviznando de nuevo—. Vamos un segundo a atrás, quédate conmigo cinco minutos, ¿puedes? Si no, no voy a poder dormir esta noche.

Bajamos y nos acomodamos en los asientos de atrás, son espaciosos y cómodos. Eren está sentado contra una de las puertas y yo acurrucado en su pecho, mientras me acaricia la cabeza parsimoniosamente. Amo que haga eso. Me incorporo un poco para besarlo con ganas, lo necesito, realmente necesito de él. Pronto nuestras respiraciones se agitan y sus manos buscan mi cuerpo, empiezo a sacarme la ropa con velocidad. De todas maneras no hay un alma en la calle. Es un poco incómodo, pero no podría importarme menos, necesito sentirlo, necesito que me ame.

—No, aaah, no tenía estas intenciones, ah, ah, pero, mmm —Me besa—, ya no puedo parar, ah…

—Te deseo, Eren —Normalmente no soy de hablar mucho, pero hoy quiero que él lo sepa.

Lo único que me queda encima es mi camisa, que abierta, se desliza por uno de mis hombros dejándolo expuesto, estoy sentado a horcajadas sobre él, tratando de acallar mis gemidos, no quisiera que nadie viniera a interrumpirnos, Eren me muerde el cuello, sin llegar a lastimarme, mientras sus manos aprietan mi espalda y me sujetan mientras su pelvis me embiste. Me aferro a su cabeza enterrando mis fríos dedos en su cabello. Cierro los ojos para sentir más, quiero más, necesito más.

Al menos hemos usado preservativos, dentro del auto no es muy higiénico de otra manera. Nos quedamos acoplados resoplando uno sobre el otro, besándonos intensamente. Eren me acaricia los muslos y me hace estremecer.

—Si antes amaba a este auto, ahora definitivamente es mi héroe —dice Eren riéndose un poco y yo lo acompaño.

—Y el mío.

—Mmm, me quedaría toda la noche así —dice apretando mis caderas con sus manos.

—Yo también, alguna noche tenemos que hacerlo.

—Te amo, Levi —Nos damos un último y candente beso y procedemos a vestirnos de nuevo, más yo que él.

Bajamos del auto, Eren me ayuda a subir las bebidas mientras yo cargo la bolsa con ropa que me trajo. Hange abre la puerta y lo saluda con alegría. Me despido con un beso en los labios y entro.

—Mmm, me encanta el perfume que estás usando Levito —Me dice mi hermano.

—¿Sí?

¿Todavía me dura desde esta mañana? Pienso, pero Hange me mira de esa retorcida manera que amo y susurra por lo bajo mientras nos acercamos a la cocina.

—"Acabo de entregar el culo", ¿es esa, no? —Le tiro un coscorrón suave en la cabeza y lanza un chillido.

—Y el tuyo se siente de lejos, “Envidia” —Le digo y vuelve a chillar.

El clima es mucho más festivo de lo que yo creía. Me voy a dar una ducha rápida y le uso un pijama a mi amorsh. Todos estamos tomando café con leche y unas galletitas caseras que hicieron Hange con Coco. De pronto Ghunter pone el libro que le dio Perla sobre la mesa.

—Quiero compartir esto con ustedes —Nos dice.

Lo empieza a abrir y todos nos quedamos pasmados. Erd estaba haciendo una especie de libro personalizado, con fotos, fragmentos de anécdotas, frases de amor, dibujos, recortes y poemas que él escribía.

—Ésta nos sacamos cuando recién empezamos a salir —Recuerda Ghunter, nos lee las cosas que le escribía Erd y pronto somos un mar de lágrimas y mocos, entre risas y bromas. Hay muchas fotos en las que estamos nosotros.

—¡Qué jóvenes y bellos que éramos! —dice con nostalgia Hangiu.

—Él siempre va a ser hermoso —dice Ghunter repasando con sus finos dedos una foto donde Erd está sonriendo colgado de su cuello.

Es un libro que derrama amor por todas sus páginas. En una hoja pone una frase que se me graba a fuego: **_"La parte favorita de mi día es cuando te veo. Si pudiera pedir un deseo y que éste se cumpliera, pediría que en ese momento, en que tus ojos se conectan con los míos… en ese instante en que me regalas la felicidad de estar a tu lado, se pudiera congelar para siempre. Gracias por hacerme tan feliz…"_** Todos lloramos a más no poder, pero Ghunter cada vez menos.

— Estoy muy agradecido —Nos dice una vez que hemos terminado de leer, Erd no lo había terminado aún, hay algunas fotos sueltas al último que se ve que no llegó a usarlas—. Aunque las cosas sean difíciles, hay tanta gente que nunca conoce lo que significa el verdadero amor, y él me lo hizo conocer cada día de estos últimos cinco años, estoy… muy agradecido —Algunas lágrimas caen sobre las tapas plastificadas. Ya no hay palabras para agregar.

A eso de las tres de la mañana, pido disculpas y me voy a acostar.

—Usa mi cama, amorsh —me dice Hange, ellos se quedan un rato más.

...

Me despierto temprano, todos están durmiendo ya. Hange durmió conmigo y el resto tuvo que arreglárselas entre el sillón y el otro colchón que tiene para visitas. Beso en la frente a mi mejor amigo y me voy al trabajo.

Llego y tomamos un café batido con Eren en la sala de descanso, para después empezar el día con todas las ganas, tengo trabajo acumulado de ayer, así que me pongo manos a la obra. Cuando puedo mensajeo a Hange para ver cómo van las cosas. Hoy Ghunter se queda en casa de Jonás. Después le escribo a Jean, me dice que hace un rato su mamá tuvo un episodio crítico y que la están estabilizando. Le aviso que hoy voy al mediodía, le pido a Hange que vaya por la noche y acepta. No quisiera, aunque no depende de mí, pero tengo la leve impresión de que mi amado Hangiu se está interesando demasiado en este chico. Ojalá el pudiera desistir de mí y le diera el lugar que merece, no se arrepentiría, Hange es oro en polvo. O más polvo que oro, me sonrío de mi ocurrencia.

—Levi —aaaah sí, todo lo que quieras, me giro ante esa voz que me doblega con su llamado— ¿Fumamos? —Asiento.

Me encantan estos minutos, incluso más que hacer el amor con él, bueno, no tanto, no exageremos, pero me encantan de verdad. Lo escucho reírse, hoy está de mejor humor, yo también, prende el cigarro y me lo pasa, y seguimos charlando.

Después recibe una llamada, una reunión urgente, tiene que irse, me guiña un ojo y se retira. Mi sonrisa se desvanece, agarro mi celular y busco el número bloqueado, lo desbloqueo y le escribo:

Yo: "Hola, tanto tiempo, no?"

No me responde, pero cuando estoy por irme de la terraza mi celular vibra, miro:

E: "Qué sorpresa, creí que nunca me escribirías"

Yo: "Sí, bueno, recuerdas la oferta que me hiciste?"

Me responde con un emoticón de diablito. Suspiro, me tiemblan un poco las manos y no es de frío.

Yo: "Me interesa saber las condiciones, no demos vueltas, nos conocemos demasiado, dime exactamente qué quieres"

E: "En primer lugar que levantes las denuncias" — Aprieto los dientes, "En segundo lugar, tu cuerpo, una noche, es todo lo que pido"

Tiemblo de pies a cabeza, es imposible, si le doy una sola oportunidad me va a rebanar, pero necesito que me dé esa información a como dé lugar, ¿cómo hago?

Yo: "Bueno, levanto las denuncias, pero con respecto a lo otro, no estoy muy convencido, es decir, ganas no me faltan, pero la última vez, terminé vendado en un hospital"

E: "Te doy mi palabra que no te voy a matar" — Si claro, cómo si este hijo de puta tuviera palabra — "Además es muy sencillo, si quieres la información, vas a tener que ceder"

Yo: "Lo voy a pensar" — necesito tiempo, realmente lo necesito.

E: "Nada de: lo voy a pensar, dame una respuesta ahora, te doy tres minutos, o borro toda la información que tengo y te jodes. Yo no voy a estar a tu disposición cuando se te ocurra. Si vas a hacerlo dímelo ya, porque hay un par de cosas que tengo que preparar, si te voy a disfrutar quiero que sea a pleno" — Me recorre un escalofrío de punta a punta, qué es eso de "¿tengo un par de cosas que preparar?" Prendo otro cigarro, estoy realmente nervioso. ¿Qué hago ahora? ¿Qué hago? Me vuelve a escribir: "Dos minutos, y descontando". Mierda, mierda. Esto es malo, pero realmente tengo que hacerlo, sino lo hago entonces no voy a poder, "Un minuto".

Yo: "Está bien, acepto" — Se me aflojan las piernas, me sostengo de la baranda para no irme al piso.

E: "Perfecto, es lo que esperaba, realmente estás dispuesto a todo con tal de ayudar a ese tipo no?"

Yo: "Mándame la información y nos encontramos en mi departamento”.

E: "JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA no tengo cinco años, amorcito, te voy a dar la info cuando nos encontremos, no confío en ti. Por lo pronto levanta las denuncias, avísame cuando lo hagas. Y te veo el próximo jueves a la noche, a las 22 en tu departamento, deja la puerta sin llave y espérame en la cama, desnudo y bien lubricado. Después que cumplas con tu palabra, yo te daré todo lo que me pidas. Nos vemos".

Seis días, eso es en seis días. Bien, tengo que empezar a acelerar mis planes.

Al mediodía voy a visitar a Jean, el cuadro de su mamá está agravándose muy rápido. Después me doy una vuelta por la inmobiliaria, me informan que el lunes ya van a tener todos los papeles en regla, pregunto sobre la transacción, las comisiones, todo, le aviso a Eren que llego tarde. Le informo a la inmobiliaria que voy a entregar la llave a más tardar el sábado, tengo que hacer la mudanza de mis cosas antes.

Contacto con una empresa de mudanzas, tengo que pedir tres servicios. Quedamos en que me voy a presentar al otro día, menos mal tienen horario corrido. Llego al trabajo y busco a Eren en su oficina.

—Permiso —digo una vez que Paola me informa que ya puedo pasar.

—Pasa, pasa, espera dos minutos que mando este email y estoy contigo.

Me siento en la silla frente a su escritorio. Y espero.

—Listo —Me avisa—. Ahora sí, cuéntame, ¿está todo bien?

—Sí, Ghunter está estable, va a salir adelante, es cuestión de tiempo, nada más. Oi, Eren, vine a hablar contigo porque en realidad me quedan dos semanas de vacaciones que no me tomé, y quería pedir una lo más pronto posible —Me mira sorprendido.

—Oh, bueno, pasa que es muy probable que la madre de Jean muera, es muy triste pero, y entonces otro funeral y además está Ghunter, y em, necesito algo de tiempo, porque no quisiera que todo esto que está pasando afectara mi desempeño. No tendremos auditorías hasta fin de año, por lo que pensé que no estaría tan mal, ¿verdad? ¿Se puede? Es solo una semana.

—Bueno es algo repentino, pero, ¿cuándo te la tomarías?

—A partir del lunes si es posible.

—Uf, déjame que me organice —Se pone serio y rebusca los archivos en su notebook—. Si te encargo unos expedientes ¿podrás dejarlos listos para el viernes? Tal vez, tengas que hacer algunas horas extras.

—Por supuesto, cuenta conmigo.

—Excelente, bueno, estaría prácticamente confirmado, igual mándame el pedido por email para hacerlo formal y yo te mando la confirmación.

—Gracias, jefe —Me pongo de pie para retirarme.

—¿Levi?

—¿Mmm? —Lo miro por encima de mi hombro.

—¿Está todo bien, verdad?

—Sí, todo perfecto, y con tanto tiempo libre voy a deleitarte todos esos días con nuevos manjares.

—Wow, eso suena genial, aunque todos los días como más que bien, nunca probé nada feo de ti.

—Adulador, nos vemos a la noche —Saludo con la mano. Bien, toda está saliendo bien.

Después de una agotadora jornada matutina, me escabullo a la empresa de transportes y arreglo los viajes, dos para el miércoles y uno para el jueves por la mañana, de ése último tengo que confirmarles la dirección, aun no elegí adonde vivir, dejo pagado por adelantado la mitad, y la otra mitad cuando retiren las cosas. Intercalo el trabajo con la búsqueda de departamentos, fiuuu, los alquileres se fueron a la mierda realmente. Después de dos días de búsqueda encuentro un monoambiente, por las fotos se ve bastante lindo, no es caro, creo que es justo lo que necesito, pero no hay manera, no va a entrar mi somier en ese espacio… Después de todo lo que va a pasar, tal vez no creo que vaya a querer conservarlo, así que, es lo mejor, compraré una cama que entre ahí, o tal vez otro somier que no sea taaan grande. Llamo al dueño del monoambiente, le mando la documentación escaneada y le hago un depósito por banco. Me costó un poco convencerlo, pero aceptó, el precio es realmente muy bueno y la ubicación excelente. Bien, etapa uno, lista.

...

Es domingo, helado domingo, y estamos nuevamente en otro cementerio, esta vez el de La Virgen De la Carrodilla. Estoy junto a Eren y Hange, Jean está con los hermanos. Ahora está de mejor semblante, capaz gracias al sedante suave que le suministró Hange anoche. Pero es que estaba muy exaltado. Cuando el cajón baja Eren se acerca a la familia y yo agarro de la mano a Hange.

—Esta noche tengo que quedarme en tu departamento —Le aviso.

—¿Uh? ¿Bueno?

—¿Tienes planes o algo?

—Iba a consolar a Jean, pero me parece que se queda con las hermanas, mejor lo agarro mañana.

—No te aproveches —Lo regaño suave.

—Más vale que no me voy a aprovechar, solo voy a dejar que él se aproveche de mí.

Suspiro y nos acercamos. Después Eren nos invita a cenar y aceptamos. Vamos a comer mariscos, uno de mis platos preferidos. Ya se lo nota mucho más a gusto con Hangiu, se prende en sus locuras y hasta me hacen bullying juntos, que bonito par de bastardos.

—Eren, esta noche Levito se viene conmigo, ¿no te molesta, no? —dice mi sister preferida.

—¿Para qué?

—Es noche de chicas —Le suelta con alegría—. Nos vamos a limar las uñas, vamos a hablar del período, del kamasutra, yo que tú lo dejo, va a ir con mucha información nueva para que puedan estrenar juntos, además, no seas codicioso, ese culito tiene que descansar de vez en cuando —dice poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro y me pongo colorado hasta los talones.

—¡Cierra el hocico, idiota! —Prácticamente le rugo y Eren se descostilla de la risa.

Después de una melosa despedida, más que nada para incomodar a Hange, que dentro del auto nos gritaba: "Páguense un hotel", con voz indignada mientras yo prácticamente violaba a Eren con la lengua, subimos a su departamento. Antes de abrir la puerta me vibra el celular, abro el mensaje: "Me voy a casa con una erección tremenda, eres terrible" y un emoticón de sufrimiento, me río por lo bajo y le respondo: "Mañana me hago cargo de todas las erecciones que tengas, lo prometo, deberías ir avisando que no vas a ir el martes, te voy a drenar", responde: "Me lo pido desde ya, más vale que cumplas con tus promesas, dulces sueños, te amo (un corazón)", yo: "Que descanses, si tus sueños son dulces es porque vas a soñar conmigo, LoL". Me río, la primera vez que le mandé esa expresión a Eren quedo confundidísimo, después se lo tuve que explicar.

—¡Staaap! Ya déjense un rato, ¿qué son? ¿Colegiales enamorados? —Yo solo sonrío y vamos a la cocina, Hange trae su set de manicura y yo me pongo a preparar café—. Realmente son unos calenturientos tremendos. Relájate un poco Levi, das envidia. Al final me alegra que me hayas echo caso, para ser honesto al principio no me fiaba de Eren, y menos después de la hijoputez que te hizo con la ex. Pero bueno, es normal, digamos, de echo me sorprende que haya vuelto a buscarte y se te haya confesado así —Sirvo las tazas de café y agarra una de mis manos para empezar a arreglarme las cutículas—. Además basta verle la cara de bobo que pone cuando te mira, ni siquiera disimula. Estoy tan contento que… —Una gota se estrella en la mesa y me mira, mis labios están temblando, y mi cuerpo, mientras las lágrimas caen copiosas—. ¿Levi?

—Her-hermanito, ya no, no puedo mantener la máscara, así que, es-esta noche, por favor, no te enojes ¿Si? Sólo hazme compañía, ne-necesito que al-alguien sepa.

Hange suelta todo y viene a abrazarme.

—¿Quieres que vayamos a mi cuarto? ¿Así puedo abrazarte mejor?

Asiento con la cabeza, agarramos los cigarros, un cenicero y las tazas. Me quedo en brazos de Hange toda la noche, realmente lamento hacer que se desvele, él tiene que trabajar mañana, pero sinceramente no doy más, siento que si entra una sola gota más de dolor en mí, voy a estallar. Le confieso todo, de principio a fin, sólo guardo lo de Erwin para mí, simplemente le digo que cuento con alguien que me dará información valiosa de Mikasa. Hangiu llora conmigo, lamento tanto hacerlo sufrir así, creo que ha llorado más que yo. A eso de las ocho llama a su trabajo para avisar que no irá. Tomamos más café y vamos a mi departamento. Eren me llama, tengo voz de ultratumba.

—Hola, gatito —Otra vez con eso—, ¿qué tal la pasaron anoche?

—Hola, jefe, bien, fumamos mucho, recordamos cosas, ahora vinimos a mi departamento para ponerlo en orden, lo van a visitar un par de interesados, aaah, estoy cansado, no dormimos mucho.

—Está bien, descansa por favor, no te preocupes, te busco a la noche, ¿quieres?

—Eres tan comprensivo.

—¡Ouuu!

—¿Qué pasó?

—Levi Ackerman diciendo algo lindo sobre mí, casi me caí.

—Ja, ja, muy gracioso. Tengo un excelente concepto de ti, y ya que te gusta tanto que te halaguen prometo que esta noche te voy a dar el gusto. Este gatito va a ronronearte mucho.

Lo escucho carcajearse con ganas por un buen rato.

—Ya te dije, más vale que cumplas, no me hagas promesas en vano.

—Que cruel, yo nunca falté a mi palabra.

—Te extrañé, aaahh, tengo mucho para hacer aquí, por suerte, o sino no se me pasa el tiempo. ¿Así se siente cuando uno está enamorado, no? El tiempo no es suficiente ¿Lee?

—Sí, es así, el tiempo no es suficiente, de aquí nos vamos a lo de Hange, ¿a qué hora vienes?

—¿Ocho y media?

—Perfecto, yo también te extrañé.

—Me voy a caer de verdad.

—Eres un idiota.

—Te amo, te veo a la noche.

Cuelgo, Hange me alcanza un pañuelo.

—Bueno Magdalena, corta el rollo o esta noche no va a ver gotas que te regeneren los ojos. Terminemos con esto, si nos dormimos no va a haber forma de que sirvamos después.

—No vamos a terminar hoy, voy a volver mañana.

—Te voy a ayudar —Lo miro sorprendido—. No te preocupes conozco un doc con el que lo pasábamos bien, le voy a pedir un certificado médico para presentar en mi empresa y listo. No vas a poder con todo esto solo, es demasiado.

—Quiero que hoy separemos lo que va a ser para ti.

Hange se refriega la cara suspirando profundo.

—¿Quién es la Magdalena, ahora? —Le recrimino.

—Lo siento, hoy estoy "en mis días", venimos de unas semanas de mierda y parece que la racha no se corta.

—Eu, no me voy a morir —digo y lo abrazo, se aferra a mí con fuerza.

—Ya sé, pero justo ahora, cuando volvimos a juntarnos, en fin, vamos, dejemos de perder el tiempo. Quiero tu equipo de música.

—Hell, no, ése me lo llevo.

—Fuuu, ¿qué cachivaches me vas a dar entonces?

Pedimos una pizza y estamos hasta cerca de las tres embalando cosas, algunas más frágiles las ponemos en el auto de Hange, y volvemos a su departamento, nos duchamos y nos quedamos fritos. Tan profundamente que Eren tiene que tocar el timbre varias veces. Me levanto medio dormido y voy a abrir. Me mira y empieza a reír.

—Estás hecho un vagabundo.

—Ah, sí, pasa, ya me alisto.

Hange sale por el pasillo en peores condiciones que yo y saluda a Eren colgándose de su brazo.

—Vine a las ocho y media pero me cansé de tocar, así que hice tiempo y fui a comprar comida —Recién reparo en las bolsas que trae consigo—. ¿Cenamos?

—Eren, eres un amor, ai laviu, adóptame a mí también, cuando Levi no pueda te atiendo yo.

—¡Oi, perra! —Le grito desde el baño y los escucho reírse.

—Eres lindo Hange, pero soy hombre de un solo eh… un solo hombre —Vuelven a estallar en carcajadas.

—Después del primero vienen los otros.

—Te estoy escuchando, perra —Sigo gritando y regreso.

Eren trajo matambre a la pizza, sabe que Hange es débil con esa comida. No queda ni una pizca.

—Mierda, es más barato vestirlos que darles de comer —dice Eren—. ¿Se quedaron con hambre? ¿Quieren que pidamos algo más?

—No, no, basta, no me entra ni un bocado —dice Hange—, por la boca, por otro lado sí.

—Descarado —Le recrimino por lo bajo—. Vamos —Le digo a Eren y agarro su mano.

—Y me dice descarado a mí, le debe estar latiendo el ano por irse contigo.

Eren se vuelve a reír y a mí se me suben todos los colores a la cara.

—Soy el único que logra ruborizarlo así, aprende Eren. Bueno, vayan a ponerse al día, calenturientos.

Lo saludamos y partimos, apenas salimos del edificio me golpea el frío y tirito, Eren se saca su gabán y lo pone sobre mis hombros.

—Gracias.

.

By Luna de Acero... presintiendo la tristeza...


	12. No mires atrás

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Llegó el capítulo decisivo, el doloroso... nada. Espero sus reclamos, no sean crueles. Besitos?
> 
> Disclaimer: Idea original y adaptación con derechos reservados, prohibida su reproducción total y parcial. Los nombres de los personajes le pertenecen a Isayama Hajime.
> 
> Advertencia: OJO, experiencias muy crudas, palabras altisonantes, VIOLACION, detalles escabrosos. Ya están advertidos, hay lemon R18.

.

.

**_"Sigo mal, y seguiré peor, pero voy aprendiendo a estar sola,_ **

**_y eso ya es una ventaja y un pequeño triunfo..."_ **

**_Frida Kahlo_ **

.

.

De camino a casa prendo la radio, me copo con FM 95.5, una radio que se debe escuchar en todos los hoteles de amor del país, justo está cantado **_Thalía_** , **_"Gracias a Dios",_** el tema me da un poco de gracia, pero lo dejo sólo para molestar a Eren que rueda los ojos y se ríe, mientras le hago las mímicas con dramatismo. Agarro una bufanda y me la coloco a modo de pañuelo en la cabeza como si fuera una peluca y sigo con mi interpretación, Eren se carcajea hasta que le salen lágrimas. Hoy está todo mi lado "loca" a flor de piel. Después pasan **_Rhianna_** , **_"Umbrella",_** adoro esa canción, pero ya me calmo un poco y solo la tarareo.

—Finges ser metalero, pero bien que te retuerces de gusto con el pop.

—Bueno, supongo que es el puto que todos llevamos dentro, emm, quiero decir "todos" los gays —Me corrijo y no sé por qué me da un poco de vergüenza.

—Dios bendiga tu lado puto, me fascina —Agrega Eren y ahora soy yo quien se ríe.

Llegamos, entramos, y está hermoso adentro.

—Le dije a Rosa que dejara la calefacción encendida.

Esmeralda viene saltando a saludarme y la levanto mientras la lleno de besos. La extrañé.

Eren abre un vino de los mejores y me alcanza la copa.

—¡Qué bien, gracias!

—No me pedí el día pero me pedí la mañana —Me avisa mientras me mira fijamente—, pero si estás cansado, vamos a dormir, sólo que no quiero que ningún despertador nos moleste.

—Tengo palabra, Er, te lo dije.

—¿Er? —Se acerca hasta mí, que estoy jugando un poco con la copa y lo miro tentadoramente. Bebo un trago y lo beso mientras el vino se desliza entre nuestras bocas.

—Er —Suspiro sobre sus labios, Eren se ríe pero de nervios y lo veo morderse el labio inferior, es sensual hasta cuando no se da cuenta.

Me giro y voy al equipo de música, para poner un Cd mío con una selección de temas, el primero que suena es de la banda **_Therion_** , **_"Mon amour, mon ami",_** amo ese tema. Es dark pero me pone en ambiente. Arrastro a Eren hasta el sillón, ese lugar donde lo hicimos la primera vez.

Apago las luces, sólo quedan los reflejos rojos de la chimenea. Voy sacándome la ropa muy despacio, sin apuro y sin dejar de mirarlo. Quiero grabar todo, hasta el más mínimo detalle, el corazón me late apresurado. Cae el saco, la camisa se va a abriendo con endemoniada lentitud y veo que Eren se retuerce en su asiento, no me saco la camisa, me arrodillo lentamente y le saco los zapatos.

— Hoy, en el restaurante de Levi —Le digo enronqueciendo la voz—. Vamos a tener un menú, un tanto, diferente —Le quito las medias—, exótico —Lo veo tragar duro—. Inusual…

Agarro uno de sus pies mientras masajeo con suavidad, levanto un poco la botamanga y apenas rozando mis labios empiezo a besarlo desde el tobillo subiendo por la pantorrilla, hasta donde me permite el pantalón, desciendo dando suaves mordiscos y sin dejar de masajear con ambas manos y sin dejar de mirarlo. Veo sus largos dedos apretando el respaldar del sillón. Hago lo mismo con la otra pierna, me encanta, todo cuanto toco, todo cuanto beso, todo. Me trepo encima, aunque estemos vestidos aún, la fricción de la ropa se siente muy erótica.

Empieza a sonar el siguiente tema, **_Apocalyptica_** , **_"I´m not strong enough"_**. Así me siento ahora, no soy suficientemente fuerte, para alejarme, aún. Beso su cuello suavemente, su manzana de Adán, le saco la corbata y con ella le vendo los ojos, mientras lo beso profundamente. Me encanta cuando se dejas llevar, siento que me aprieta la espalda baja con sus poderosas manos y el calor de la pasión empieza a invadirme. Me acerco a su oreja y lamo a conciencia, sé lo traviesa que puede ser mi lengua cuando le doy rienda suelta, lo escucho resoplar, mientras se arquea involuntariamente, muerdo el lóbulo y vuelvo a descender por su cuello, mientras desprendo los botones poco a poco, mis fríos dedos empiezan a acariciarlo estremeciéndolo, y me detengo para dedicarme a sus pezones con fruición. Los muerdo con algo de fuerza y lo escucho quejarse, luego los lamo lentamente, ya puedo sentir su erección dentro de sus pantalones, le debe estar apretando, igual que la mía, pero no tengo apuro, es parte de la tortura que tengo planificada para él.

La música cambia, **_Diary of Dreams_** , **_"She and her darkness"_** , me bajo de su falda para seguir lamiendo más piel. Tomo su cinto y lo abro despacio, sus dedos entre mis cabellos, acariciando, jamás voy a olvidar esas caricias, nunca, no importa el tiempo que pase, jamás, el calor de sus dedos quedará grabado en mis memorias hasta el día que me muera. Con suavidad deslizo su ropa, revelando más porciones de excitante piel. Una vez que lo libero, lo empujo por el pecho para que se recuestes en el sillón, ahora está como yo quería.

Me posiciono entre sus piernas y acaricio cuanto quiero, tomo su hombría entre mis manos y lo masturbo delicadamente, lo escucho resoplar, sí, sé que quiere más, pero vamos a ir despacio, hoy nadie nos apura. Lamo su exquisita envergadura, para masajear suavemente sus muslos.

—Levi… aahh.

Desciendo lamiendo y succionando, hasta llegar a sus testículos y me tomo mi tiempo para atenderlos como es debido, luego bajo por el perineo y siento que se pones tenso, vamos bonito, no me detengas.

—Tranquilo, no voy a hacerte nada que no te guste —Le susurro y veo que traga en seco, pongo una de sus piernas sobre mi hombro para tener mejor acceso, meto mis manos debajo de sus glúteos para que levante un poco su cadera y empiezo a lamer muy profundo.

—¡Ou! ¡Amm! L-Levi, eso, es-espera, eso —Siento que empieza a temblar, pero no me detengo, con mis manos abro un poco Sus nalgas y continúo con mi tarea, no hay parte de su cuerpo que no me guste, amo todo de él.

Pone una mano sobre su rostro, aunque sigue con los ojos vendados, y lo escucho resoplar bajito. Miedo, lo sé, su erección se está viniendo abajo, pero es lo esperable.

—Eren —Le hablo con firmeza—. No te asustes, no voy a hacerte daño, confía en mí, déjate llevar.

Vuelvo a mi posición y a seguir lamiendo como un perro hambriento, poco a poco siento que empieza a relajarse un poco, mi mano sobre su falo estimulándolo hace que vuelva a ponerse erecto. Cuando han pasado algunos minutos, saco un sobrecito de gel del bolsillo de mi pantalón, oh, sí, hoy vine bien preparado. Lo abro con agilidad y pongo un poco en mis dedos para después untarlo con tranquilidad

—¡Hey! ¿Qué es eso? —Vuelve la tensión.

—No voy a hacértelo, tranquilízate, pero si te prometo que en unos minutos te voy a hacer tocar el cielo con las manos.

—E-esto n-no se si-siente como el ci-cielo.

—¿Confías en mí? —Lo veo dudar un poco, tiene la respiración agitada.

—Bu-bueno —Accede y se ruboriza al máximo.

Suena de nuevo **_Diary of Dreams_** , **_"Elegies of darkness"._** Acaricio con suavidad tu entrada con mi dedo índice.

—Le-Levi de verdad, no sé si realmente, esto, emm, yo co-confío, pe-pero…

—Espera un poco, Eren —Ordeno con la voz contaminada por la excitación—. Solo espera.

Me agacho para meter toda Su hombría en mi boca y distraerlo un poco, su cuerpo reacciona solo, ya llevo un rato acariciándolo, entonces empiezo a presionar primero con suavidad, hasta que finalmente puedo colar parte de mi dedo índice, se tensiona por completo.

—¡Mierda! Es-espera, en se-serio.

Esta a punto de llorar, pero no, no me voy a detener, sigo haciendo el oral con la mayor dedicación posible y empiezo a buscar tu punto de placer girando mi dedo con suavidad, el lubricante es genial.

—Se, se siente ra-raro, no, no me gusta mucho.

Presiono con mayor fuerza, me estás apretando mucho el dedo y se me hace difícil.

—Relájate un poco, vamos, prometo que ya pasará, es solo al principio, vamos.

Vuelvo a ocupar mi boca y ya siento que puedo mover mejor el dedo entonces deslizo el segundo, estás increíblemente apretado, pero a medida que hago el vaivén con mi cabeza empiezas a gemir otra vez, bien, vamos mejorando. Cuando siento que los dos dedos se deslizan con mayor facilidad empiezo a apretar las paredes, cómo puede ser que me lleve tanto tiempo, hasta que lo toco, el punto exacto y lo acaricio con algo de fuerza.

—¡Aaaah! —Lanza un grito que hasta a él lo sorprende, mientras se arquea de repente, y se lleva las manos a la boca.

—¿Aquí? ¿Cierto? Es aquí —Te digo exaltado y vuelvo a presionar.

—¡Aaaah! —Oh, sí, lo encontré. Sonrío triunfal.

Cambia la música, **_Simon Curtis_** , **_"Flesh",_** llega justo en el mejor momento. Mientras mi boca se encarga de la parte de arriba, mis dedos arañan con suavidad su punto de perdición, jamás lo había visto tan desesperado, moviendo sus piernas, temblando, su cuerpo cubriéndose de fino sudor, su pecho retorciéndose, sus manos enterradas en el la mullidez del sillón, sus escandalosos sonidos, le tengo absolutamente doblegado.

—¡Aaah, Levi, Levi! Ya n-no a-aguan… ¡Aaaah!

Succiono con mayor fuerza y aprieto más, y siento como llena mi boca con su cálida esencia. Una vez que la trago, lo libero y retiro mis dedos. Me acerco y le ayudo a sentarte, es como una marioneta, no tiene fuerza en absoluto. Desato la corbata de sus ojos y siento que está algo húmeda, ¿lloraste? Espero no haber sido demasiado rudo.

—Eren, Eren —Lo llamo con suavidad y por fin abre los ojos para mirarme, su respiración está volviendo poco a poco a la normalidad—. ¿Estás bien?

—Muy… muy intenso —Me dice derrotado.

Lo beso con dedicación, abrazándolo y me devuelve el beso de la misma manera, luego me mira con los ojos húmedos aún.

—Nu-nunca sentí algo así, es increíble, realmente no s-sabía que algo así.

—Tranquilo, Eren, mi amor, ya no te haré sufrir más, sólo quería enseñarte otros placeres.

—Es algo nuevo, por eso, pero no es que, es decir, nunca creí, wow, realmente… intenso.

Te sonrío y hago que te sientes en el sillón, tu espalda en el respaldo, mientras busco un lugar en tu regazo, tus manos acarician mi espalda, mi pecho y buscas de inmediato mis labios. Podría quedarme así para siempre, tal como dijo Erd, si pudiera, **_congelaría el tiempo_**.

—Estás muy vestido y yo muy desvestido —Me dices mientras me desprendes el pantalón y mete su mano para acariciarme, resoplo sobre su cuello, y abro un poco mis piernas para darte mejor acceso. Terminas por sacarme los pantalones y me susurra en el oído—. ¿Todavía tienes las botas esas?

Sonrío y alejo tu mano.

—Espérame aquí.

Voy a mi cuarto, me saco la camisa que es lo único que me quedó encima, me calzo las botas y el short inmoral, junto a una remera negra escote en v. Me delineo rápidamente los ojos, y vuelvo. Está tomando vino, tal como lo dejé recién.

—¡Oh, wow! —dice cuando me mira, mordiéndose los labios—. Por favor gírate y agáchate un poco.

—Veterano pervertido —Le digo mientras accedo a sus caprichos.

—Mmm, qué piernas gloriosas que tienes.

Me toma de los muslos y tira acercándome a su cara que se refriega contra mi trasero, acaricia toda la piel de mis piernas que está expuesta, colando sus dedos debajo del short y se me eriza la piel, me giro y me siento a horcajadas sobre él, para devorarnos con la boca, ya a estas alturas no sé cuántas veces sus manos recorrieron cada parte de mi cuerpo a su alcance, pero estoy en llamas, por lo que ágilmente me quito el short. Alcanzo a abrir otro sobre de lubricante y lo unto rápidamente, ya está completamente erecto de nuevo y sinceramente no puedo esperar más. Él tampoco, porque me agarra de las nalgas y lleva su arma a mi entrada, se desliza caliente y rápido dentro de mí, arrancándome un largo gemido, quiero moverme, pero más bien es Eren el que me atenaza con los brazos en la cintura para enterrarse una y otra vez en mí.

Cierro los ojos y echo atrás mi cabeza, gimiendo constantemente.

—Síiii, Eren, asíiii, másss.

Levanta mi remera desde el borde y la lleva a mi boca para que la sostenga con mis dientes, mientras besa mi pecho con desesperación, se adueñas por completo de la situación y yo lo dejo, hoy me voy a entregar como nunca.

—Aaah, Levi, tan caliente, tan rico, aaah.

Me tiro un poco hacia atrás y apoyo mis manos en sus rodillas para empezar a mover mis caderas, estoy flotando, estoy en la gloria, estoy haciéndole el amor a Eren, le estoy mostrando mi lado más vulnerable, le estoy diciendo con estos suspiros ahogados, con esta piel sudorosa, con mis ojos en blanco, con mis piernas abiertas, con todo mi ser, que lo amo, lo que mi voz no le dirá jamás, se lo está diciendo mi cuerpo, espero que lo entienda.

—Tan hermoso —Sus dedos se entierran en mis glúteos y su voz me llena de satisfacción—. Te amo, te amo, Levi, te amo tanto.

Entonces mis lágrimas pujan por aparecer, inhalo profundo y trago una bocanada de aire para evitar que se disparen, lo sé, lo sé, me gusta y me duele en el alma, pero no voy a detenerme, voy a recibir todo, voy a entregarme por completo, aunque después tenga que amanecer en pedazos, ya no me importa.

Ya no queda más espacio para nada, no cabe en mí ni una pizca más de éxtasis, suelto la remera para gemir profundamente cuando alcanzo el clímax, y siento que te apresuras para hacer lo mismo. Caigo sobre tu pecho, prácticamente desvanecido, las oleadas de placer aún me invaden, como la marea que ataca la arena caliente, arremetiendo sin parar. Me abraza y acaricia mi espalda con dulzura.

—Me vas a matar de un infarto cualquier día de estos —dice cansado.

—O tú a mí —respondo en un hilo de voz.

—Vamos a la cama —Me pide mientras acaricia mi cabeza.

—Bu-bueno.

Intento ponerme de pie pero me tiemblan un poco las piernas, así que me carga en su espalda y me lleva arriba. Paso por el baño para asearme un poco, después lo hace él y caemos en la cama. Nos abrazamos y nos besamos con tranquilidad por un buen rato.

—Me arden los labios —Le digo y los debo tener hinchados, demasiados besos.

Pero esta noche no podemos dejar de tocarnos, a pesar de estar cansados, me pone de espaldas en la cama y comienza a besarme despacio. Me dejo invadir, sumiso como nunca. Se encarga de encenderme de nuevo, quedo sólo con las botas puestas y enredo mis piernas alrededor de su cintura. Volvemos a hacer el amor, o mejor dicho le doy el control, soy completamente suyo, se lo grito con mis ojos.

—Tienes una cara tan erótica —Me dice mientras me embiste con lentitud— Me atrapaste por completo, Levi.

Veo que Se agacha para tomar algo de la mesa de luz, enciende un cigarro, Oh… ese es un movimiento perverso, verle fumar, mientras una pierna mía se apoya en su hombro y la otra en el colchón, abraza mi muslo con uno de sus poderosos brazos y cruza una de sus piernas por encima de la que está sobre las sábanas.

—¡Aaaaah!

Me haces gemir como nunca, tan profundo, tan lascivo, mientras las bocanadas de humo se liberan, me siento como una muñeca de trapo, con mis brazos sobre mi cabeza agarrados firmemente de la almohada. Quiero inundarme de ti, hoy más que nunca.

...

Me despierto con la boca pastosa y completamente exhausto. Eren duerme plácidamente a mi lado, me levanto a duras penas y con algo de esfuerzo logro sacarme las botas. Anoche fue un exceso total. Corro las cortinas para evitar que se filtre la luz, voy al baño, me lavo los dientes, me doy una ducha rápida y vuelvo, arrastrándome prácticamente, para meterme entre las sábanas. Creo que hicimos cerca de cuatro rondas anoche, mis caderas me duelen, las piernas casi no las siento y la espalda me está matando, voy a tener que tomar algo. Pero sentir como sus brazos me están buscando de nuevo es genial, me aprieta contra su pecho y desliza una pierna entre las mías.

—Buenos días, mi amor —Me dice con sus labios contra mi nuca.

—Mmm —Largo una especie de gruñido visceral, realmente no tengo fuerzas ni para contestar, y gracias a su calor corporal me duermo de nuevo.

Más tarde se apiada de mí y me trae el desayuno a la cama, realmente se lució, hasta batió el café y todo. Ya son más de las once. Esmeralda vino a dormir un rato con nosotros. Después de acariciarnos y decirnos frases cursis, logramos juntar algo de voluntad para vestirnos decentemente e ir a comer afuera. Nos sirven carne de dinosaurio en aderezo de rana traída de la Mesopotamia, yo que sé, lo único que sé es que su sonrisa es deliciosa, que podría beberme sus ojos y no hartarme nunca. Nos reímos mucho, las palabras salen de mí sólo para provocar esas sonrisas que amo tanto.

Luego volvemos y me deja en el departamento de Hange mientras vuelve a la oficina. Llamo a Jean, está algo depresivo, pero trato de hacerlo sentir mejor. Luego nos vamos con my sister a mi departamento, en unas cuatro horas prácticamente ya embalamos todo.

—Mañana te van a llegar las cosas al mediodía —Aviso, mientras estamos sentados en mi somier.

—¿No vas a cambiar de opinión? —No le respondo, ya sabe.

Nos bañamos en su casa y ya estoy listo cuando llega Eren, justo Hangiu salió a buscar el certificado médico. Por lo que aprovechamos para hacer un rapidito en la cocina, realmente que estoy muy caliente estos días, cualquier roce de Eren me enciende en un santiamén. Cuando nos estamos arreglando la ropa sentimos la puerta.

—Oigan, ¿ya están vestidos? —Escuchamos la chillona voz de Hangiu en el pasillo, saco mi cabeza algo avergonzado—. ¡Hijos de Dios! Ustedes están más cachondos que dos conejos en celo. Vine hace como media hora y tuve que esperar afuera, casi voy a buscar agua bendita en la iglesia del barrio —Se me suben los colores a la cara, se acerca y debemos tener unas caras de culpables, terribles.

—No se preocupen, no es como si hubiera visto algo nuevo.

—Ah, te pido disculpas —dice Eren algo abochornado y Hangiu sonríe.

—Naaaah, está bien, me alegra lo bien que se están llevando, ¿no pierden el tiempo, eh? Ya que usaron mi pobre departamento como cogedera, les pido que mínimo inviten la cena para redimirse, pérfidos pecadores —Nos habla con pose de cura castrador y nos reímos.

Después de cenar le pido a Eren que vayamos al mirador de la ciudad, hace un frío de morirse, pero mejor porque no hay un alma, así que los dos acurrucados uno contra el otro nos quedamos unos minutos, saco mi celular.

—No tenemos fotos juntos —Le digo—. ¿Hacemos una selfie?

—Bueno. Después pásamela por whatsapp.

Hasta que puedo embocar bien el ángulo, apuntar como corresponde y encender el flash, tomo varias malas, hasta que finalmente quedo satisfecho. Volvemos de la mano y subimos al auto. Damos varias vueltas hasta llegar a la casa, donde otra vez nos entregamos a la pasión.

Eren se levanta temprano, quiero hacerle el desayuno, pero me pide que no tome frío y descanse, mientras deja un beso en mi frente. Sale y vuelve a entrar de nuevo, se sienta en la cama y se arrima para susurrarme.

—Me haces muy feliz, quiero que lo sepas. Ya te estoy extrañando, te amo —Otro beso en la cabeza y se va.

Es miércoles y ya empecé a llorar de nuevo. Me levanto y ya está Rosita limpiando todo. Aprovecho, me acerco a ella y la hablo, compartimos un café con medialunas que dejó Eren. Le pregunto por el lavarropas que estaba necesitando.

—¿Sabe una cosa, Rosa? Si me da su dirección, esta tarde le voy a mandar un par de electrodomésticos a su casa, están usados pero todos en excelentes condiciones, ¿los quiere?

Rosa se larga a llorar y yo la abrazo, me dice que soy un ángel y yo me rio. Al fin me da la dirección, pido un taxi y me voy al departamento, llego a las doce. Justo cinco minutos antes que los camiones de mudanza, les doy las indicaciones, con todo embalado la distribución es rápida, queda la mesa de madera de la cocina, dos sillas, las cajas con las botellas de vino de colección y el somier.

Le escribo a Eren y le pido que compre algo de camino. Que estoy en el centro y voy a demorar un poco, acepta. A eso de la una y media ya están los camiones cargados. Cierro con llave y tomo otro taxi, de camino empieza a sonar mi celular, número desconocido, una desagradable sensación me invade. Atiendo.

—Hola Levi —Esa voz que me da náuseas.

—Ah, hola.

—Sólo quería asegurarme que sigue en pie nuestro acuerdo.

—Así es, esta tarde levanto las denuncias.

—Perfecto, lo voy a chequear mañana, y nos vemos a las diez, ¿ok?

—Sí.

—Ese es mi chico —Corta.

Me siento frustrado, no soy nada tuyo, solo un pedazo de carne que vas a utilizar a tu antojo.

...

Almuerzo con Eren quien se sorprende de ver todas las botellas de mi colección en su casa.

—No me gusta que vayas solo a ese departamento —Me regaña.

—No te preocupes, no pasó nada.

—No lo vuelvas a hacer, ¿sí? Te lo ruego —Asiento pero respondo.

Comemos un rico pollo al espiedo con un cabernet sauvignon exquisito, y luego vuelve a la oficina, aprovecho y me quedo en el centro. Me llaman de la inmobiliaria y paso para firmar los últimos papeles, luego voy a la policía y cumplo con mi palabra. Todavía tengo algunas cicatrices en mis brazos y la de mi abdomen, el resto se curó bastante bien.

Llego a casa, preparo la cena, hago lasaña, sé que es la favorita de Eren, con mucho queso. Y una mouse de frutillas y crema de postre, saco la vajilla más linda y coloco el mantel negro con velas. Me acicalo, me visto con lo mejor que tengo, jeans negros chupines, botas cortas negras, remera gris de algodón cuello bote, con musculosa negra debajo y un pañuelo rojo de lanilla muy lindo, enredado de forma cool, perfumado y todo. Lo espero, mientras pongo música instrumental y relajante.

Eren llega y se sorprende. Tenemos la cena más romántica y perfecta que uno se puede imaginar, no tengo casi hambre, así que como siempre dejo que él me dé unos bocados y me consienta. Incluso bailamos al son de los violines de fondo, tengo que pararme en puntas de pie y nos morimos de risa. Después subimos y lo arrastro al baño, en el jacuzzi le doy masajes relajantes con aceites perfumados y entre tanto roce terminamos haciendo el amor antes de salir del agua, sentir nuestros cuerpos mojados y resbalosos es en verdad una tentación imposible de evitar. Después de secarnos mutuamente, nos acostamos. Lo provoco de nuevo, lo necesito, esta es la última vez, lo beso apasionadamente, lo toco de la forma que sé que lo vuelve loco, y él me recompensa también. Mientras estoy arriba de él, con nuestras manos unidas, le hablo.

—Eres hermoso Eren, eres todo lo que esperaba y más.

—Levi, te amo.

Después de que la revolución termina y quedamos nuevamente con nuestros cuerpos enredados, me acaricia la cabeza.

—No me canso —dice con un suspiro largo.

—¿De qué? —digo con la voz rota sobre su pecho.

—De hacerte el amor, de tocarte, estoy en la oficina y lo único que quiero es volver a casa. A veces pienso que no merezco tanta felicidad. Gracias por estar en mi vida.

Siento como sus palabras anidan en mí y echan raíces por dentro, conquistando hasta los rincones más obscuros de mi cuerpo. Todo ha sido conquistado, hasta la más minúscula célula, todo.

...

Dormimos tranquilamente, esa mañana me levanto antes, preparo el desayuno y lo acompaño, le hago sus tostadas favoritas y no dejo de mirarlo.

—Sé que voy a lograrlo, debo estar cerca —susurra acercándose a mí.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Enamorarte, lograr que me digas que me amas, lo voy a lograr, lo sé, y también te voy a ganar al ajedrez, no creas que lo he olvidado —Sonrío con melancolía.

—Sí, tal vez, algún día…

Cuando se está yendo lo abrazo con fuerza, estoy apelando a toda mi fuerza de voluntad, no voy a llorar. Se gira y me devuelve el abrazo.

—¿Estás bien?

—Nunca estuve mejor —digo suavemente y me pongo en puntas de pie para besarlo desesperado.

—Hey, detente, que si sigues así me quedo —Me devuelve el beso—. ¿Almorzamos juntos?

—No creo, voy a lo de Hange, y a la noche nos quedamos con Ghunter, no te enojes, por favor.

Me mira con algo de decepción.

—Mañana al mediodía te busco de lo de Hange ¿ok?, va a ser una larga espera.

—Te voy a extrañar —digo mientras lo abrazo de nuevo.

—Y yo a ti, ten cuidado.

Me deja un beso en los labios y se va, sigo su figura hasta que el auto sale de la casa. De inmediato lavo, guardo todo y empiezo a juntar mis cosas con rapidez. Llamo a Rosa para comprobar que todo llegó bien y me confirma, lágrimas de por medio. Hangiu ya me había confirmado ayer por whatsapp, llamo un taxi y pongo todas mis cosas abordo, luego me dirijo al departamento de Hange y dejo todo ahí. Incluida a Esmeralda. Paso por la compañía telefónica y hago el trámite para que en unas horas cambien mi número. Confirmo con el transporte una vez más la dirección para que lleven las cosas y me voy a comprar los pasajes. Al mediodía almorzamos con Hange en un McDonald’s cerca de su trabajo, Eren me mensajea de tanto en tanto y le voy respondiendo para mantenerlo tranquilo. Instruyo a Hange por si Eren le pregunta algo, que esa noche vamos a lo de Ghunter.

—¿Qué cagada te estas por mandar, Levi? —Me dice alarmado.

—Mi vida, todo bien, no te preocupes, tengo que ir a visitar a unas cuantas personas y ya termino, te lo prometo. No me sentiría bien si me voy sin despedirlas.

Me lanza esas miradas que me dicen que no me cree nada

Por la tarde me mandan un email de la inmobiliaria confirmando la transacción y el depósito de mi dinero, suspiro aliviado. Vuelvo al departamento de Hange, me visto bien, y me preparo, porque sé que Erwin va a intentar lastimarme o hacerlo por la fuerza, no quiero ir en seco. Tomo un taxi y lo espero en el departamento, prendo el calefactor porque está haciendo mucho frío.

Las dos horas que espero, fumando sin control, se me hacen interminables, como un reo que espera que lo busquen para llevarlo a la silla eléctrica, estoy rezando, rezando fervientemente, pidiéndole a Dios que este loco no me vaya a matar.

Siento que la puerta se abre y voy a su encuentro. Está vestido de negro, con una botella de algo así como vino en una mano y una sádica sonrisa.

—Buen chico, hiciste todo muy bien —Me dice y me estremezco pero trato de mantener la compostura, tengo que hacerlo.

—Hola Erwin —Me acerco sumiso, pero no me toca, mira alrededor y ve todo vacío.

—¿Qué pasó aquí? ¿Te robaron?

—No, me estoy mudando —Contesto.

—¿A lo de tu nuevo macho?

—No, con Hange —Me mira con bronca—. Voy a alquilar este lugar.

—Oh, qué bien. ¿Y ahora? ¿Nos sentamos en el piso?

—No, en la cocina hay mesa y sillas.

Se mueve como si fuera el dueño, voy a poner seguro, pero me detiene.

—Déjala así —dice lo que me resulta extraño. Pero hoy tengo que obedecer y nada más. Nos sentamos y con una navaja, que hace que se me baje la presión, y mucha habilidad, descorcha el vino—. Trae unas copas —Me ordena.

—Sólo quedaron vasos —Le aviso mientras se los acerco.

—Sí, da igual —Sirve hasta el borde en ambos vasos—. Esto te va a venir bien, así te relajas un poco.

Acepto, sin dudas necesito alcohol, me tomo hasta la mitad, es un vino muy rico.

—Ven, siéntate en mi falda y saca tu celular —Lo hago—. Prende el bluetooth, te voy a pasar esa información de mierda ahora, mira que estoy confiando en ti, ¿eh?

Estoy incómodo en su regazo, pero veo como transfiere los ocho archivos, dos videos incluidos a mi celular. Después me besa el cuello y resopla sobre mí. Me da tanto asco, pero más es el miedo.

—Bésame Levi, ya sabes lo que me gusta.

Obedezco, mientras me manosea descaradamente, no sé cómo voy a hacer para que mi cuerpo reaccione. Pienso en Eren, pienso que es él a quien estoy besando. Me sorprende que vaya tan lento, hasta el momento no ha sido violento. Se separa de mis labios y prende un cigarro

—Bebe conmigo —Pide, me termino el vaso, me vuelve a servir—, te traje un regalo —dice sacando una bolsa de su mochila—. Pruébatelo, quiero ver cómo te queda.

Lo recibo y saco lo que hay adentro, una especie de camiseta transparente tipo red, espantosa, unas medias de lycra a medio muslo rojas, más horribles aún y una especie de liguero negro junto a una tanga negra que cubre al frente y deja toda la parte de atrás expuesta porque tiene como unas correas que se agarran a las piernas. Lo miro dubitativo y se ríe en mi cara.

—Eeeh, Erwin… —digo de la forma más lastimera posible, con cara de cachorro regañado—. No te lo tomes a mal, pe-pero —¡No puedo dominar cómo me tiembla la voz!—, tengo unos a-ahorros que —Me dedica una mirada seria, penetrante, de odio y empiezo a temblar un poco, pero sigo hablando sin bajarle la mirada—. Mira si ne-necesitas dinero yo te pu-puedo pagar, es decir, si quieres quedemos en paz, yo te puedo transferir desde mi móvil, por el home banking —digo agarrando mi celular y tragando en seco, porque al rubio grandote no se le mueve ni una pestaña—. N-no sé, ¿qué tal unos $5,000 dólares? —Tiro la primera oferta y lo veo sonreírse con sorna, mierda, va a salir caro.

—¿Realmente creés que toda la humillación que me hiciste pasar, la paliza que me diste aquél día, lo que sufrí por ti, y esta valiosa información, valen tus pedorros $5,000?

—¿Cuánto quieres? —No demos vueltas, ya no es momento de perder el tiempo, pero se me eriza la piel cuando se larga a carcajear como poseído, se le saltan las lágrimas y por fin se calma.

—Un millón —dice después volviendo a su postura seria, pero obviamente se está burlando.

—Vamos… —digo sonriéndole de la manera más linda que me sale y ladeando la cabeza—. No seas malo, te-tengo hasta $20,000 dólares, son todos mis ahorros, vamos, es mucho dinero.

—Ya te di mi precio, y si no tienes un millón, entonces desnúdate y ponte lo que te traje.

Lo miro desconcertado, esto es malo, muy malo, Erwin ama el dinero, y aunque sé que está ganando toneladas en estos momentos, nadie en su sano juicio rechazaría 20 mil dólares sólo por un culo como el mío, y no es que no lo valga, pero, estoy muy aterrado.

—¡Qué mierda estás esperando! —Escupe levantando la voz y me hace sobresaltar en la silla, ahora está mostrando su verdadero ser.

—Cincuenta —Lo intento una última vez—. Tengo cincuenta, te los paso ya, por favor.

—El show que me vas a dar esta noche es impagable, zorrita —dice prendiendo otro cigarro y acomodándose en la silla—. Guarda tu dinero donde no te dé el sol, y ahora si no quieres que yo te vista, vístete tú mismo.

Suspiro con tristeza. Me pongo de pie y obedezco, me giro porque no soporto ver su cara de idiota. Me coloco esa monstruosidad y me siento apenado, no veo las horas que haga lo suyo y se largue.

—Quiero verte sonriendo —dice y yo obedezco—. Acércate —Lo hago, me manosea las piernas y con brutalidad hurga con un par de dedos en mi trasero, doy un respingo, pero trato de mantener la calma—. Oh, ya estabas preparado —dice refregando el lubricante que sacó de adentro mío—. Que astuto. Ahora siéntate termina tu vaso.

Le hago caso, prácticamente me lo tomo de un solo trago, mientras él hace lo mismo.

—¿Estás ansioso?

—Sí, mucho —digo tratando de llevarle la corriente, mientras más rápido terminemos con esto mejor.

—Me pregunto qué diría el bastardo de Eren si te viera así —No digo nada sólo tengo la cabeza gacha, como sé que a él le gusta—. ¿Te hace gozar ese idiota?

No le respondo y en santiamén lo tengo agarrándome de la garganta.

—Te hice una pregunta.

—M-más o menos —Le digo temblando.

—¿Sabes cuál es la expresión que más me gusta en tu rosto? ¿La que me excita de una manera que no puedo ni pensar adecuadamente?

Resoplo, me siento algo mareado, me empieza a faltar el aire, como si me estuviera por descomponer.

—N-no, n-no sé —Empiezo a arrastrar las palabras, ¿tan fuerte estaba el vino?

—La de miedo —Abro grande mis ojos ante sus palabras—. Me excita verte sufrir, me encanta verte temblar, y esta noche, vas a temblar mucho, oh, sí.

Me suelta y me agarro de la mesa, mientras me doblo sobre mi estómago, algo anda mal conmigo.

—¿Ya te está haciendo efecto? —pregunta y trato de levantar la cabeza, me siento débil. Me pone un frasquito frente a los ojos—. GHB, el invento del siglo, con esto vas a estar bien relajadito, ya vas a ver —Agarra su celular, marca un número y espera.

El hijo de puta me drogó, debí imaginarlo, siento como si estuviera a punto de desmayarme.

—Hola, si, está todo listo, pueden venir.

—¿Qu-qu-quéee? —Apenas puedo preguntar, mientras intento que no se me cierren los ojos.

—Vamos, hora de ir a la cama, ¿por lo menos hay una? —Me levanta fácilmente y me carga sobre su hombro como un costal de papas, entra a la pieza prende la luz y me tira sobre el colchón, todo me da vueltas, siento el cuerpo pesado.

—Te di una dosis muy baja realmente, no es mi intención que te olvides de todo, para nada —Se sienta al lado mío. Se trajo el vino y un vaso, sigue tomando tranquilo.

—¿Qu-qué me v-vas a a… hacer?

—¿Yo? Nada, el trato era que me entregaras tu cuerpo, ¿o no?

Siento ruidos y apenas puedo ver como otros hombres van entrando a la pieza. Saludan a Erwin palmeándole la espalda, son al menos tres.

—Bien muchachos, lo prometido es deuda, aquí está la zorrita que les dije, no se preocupen de verlo así, medio indefenso y con carita de nena asustada, soportará todo más que bien, ya tiene experiencia en esto, ahora se acaba de dar un buen saque de cocahína y quedó un poco tembloroso, pero no se fijen en eso, si hasta preparó el culo y todo. Sólo van a tener que esperar que se despabile un poco porque mucho no puede chupar en ese estado. No lo traten con delicadeza, porque él disfruta lo violento. Aquí para que se motiven… les traje viagra —Veo que les pasa la droga, y los tres se ríen estrepitosamente mientras se la bajan con el vino.

—En serio, ¿éste era con el que cogías antes? ¡Qué lindo es!

—Mira que piel tan lisa y bonita.

—Muérdanlo —Les sugiere, mirándome con odio—. Se excita cuando lo muerden.

Trato de moverme, me giro apenas, van a destrozarme, tengo que irme de aquí, me tiran de las piernas y empiezan a manosearme descaradamente, asco, siento ganas de vomitar. Me dan vuelta y empiezan a pellizcarme y golpear mi trasero para que se ponga rojo, mientras se siguen riendo.

—Er-Erwin… —Alzo la voz lo más que puedo que no es mucho—. Es-esto no, no era… no…

—Si no vas a decir algo coherente mejor te llenamos la boca —Se acerca a mi oído y me susurra—. Y más vale que no muerdas o te cortaré entero, ¿entendiste?

Bajo la cabeza derrotado, mientras uno de los hombres se abre la bragueta, me mueven como un muñeco, y Erwin me agarra los brazos desde atrás para manejarme mejor, me obligan a hacerle un oral, no tengo control alguno sobre mi cuerpo, los otros se empiezan a masturbar al ver la escena y empiezo a llorar frustrado. Me atragantan con sus falos y descargan todas sus frustraciones y perversiones en mí.

La noche es un calvario, es el infierno mismo. Se turnan para abusar de mi cuerpo, mientras Erwin mira con malicia, son como animales salvajes, destrozando, devorando, haciendo trizas, me muerden, me pegan, se vienen en mí, pierdo la cuenta de las veces que lo hacen. Me arden las mejillas por las cachetadas, me sale sangre de la nariz, y se cansaron de apretarme la garganta hasta hacerme desfallecer un par de veces, mi espalda debe estar llena de marcas de dientes, uñas, chupones, de los pezones, con los que se ensañaron especialmente, casi me arrancan el piercing que tengo. No soy un humano, soy un agujero para ellos, que usan a su antojo, sin que se les terminen las ganas. Pierdo la consciencia por momentos, pero Erwin usa una especie de líquido que me hace reaccionar y vuelven a la carga. No importa cuánto suplique, cuanto me humille o cuanto implore, no se detendrán. Sólo pienso que mejor sería morir que seguir sintiendo como invaden mi cuerpo de esa manera. Lo último que recuerdo es la cara de Erwin sonriendo triunfal.

...

Me despierto, no sé qué hora es, tengo amortiguado el cuerpo y pronto empiezan a sobrevenir intensos dolores, todo está pegajoso y huele pésimo, mis ojos me arden de tanto que he llorado, no tengo siquiera fuerzas para sostenerme en mis brazos. Manoteo a un costado y encuentro la ropa que tenía puesta ayer, ahora estoy prácticamente desnudo. Alcanzo mi celular que está con la carga baja y casi lloro de la emoción, marco y espero, espero, hasta que atiende.

—¿Levi? ¿Dónde estás? Eren está como loco llamándome, le tuve que inventar que se te acabó la batería del celular, que te dormiste, que estabas borracho, ya no sé qué mentir.

—Han… Hange… —Mi voz suena gutural—, ve-ven p-por fa… mi de-depa… de-depa…

—Ya mismo voy —Es todo lo que quería oír.

Me caigo del somier y largo un alarido de dolor, todo mi cuerpo es un grito de agonía, jamás había sentido este martirio. Siento como si me hubieran arrancado toda la piel. Me arrastro, literalmente hasta el baño, no sé ni cómo logro poner el tapón en la bañera, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano y abro el grifo. No quiero ni siquiera mirarme, todo tipo de fluidos salen de mi interior cuando me muevo, estoy quebrado emocionalmente, llorando de cara a los azulejos, el cuerpo lleno de moretones. Se me hace eterno, hasta que escucho a Hange entrando.

—¿Levi? ¿Levi? Mi… ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Levi! —Se arrodilla y me levanta.

—Aaarrggh —Me quejo—, des-despacio, despacio.

—¿Qué pasó? ¡Por favor! ¡¿Quién te hizo esto?!

Me aferro a su camisa y lloro desconsoladamente, Hange ya no pregunta, me ayuda a quitarme esa asquerosa ropa y con mucho esfuerzo puede meterme en el agua caliente, sigo resoplando y quejándome, una vez dentro del agua siento como si hubiera entrado en una tina de ácido. Después de un rato siento que me desvanezco. Me vuelvo a sentir mal, y escucho que me llaman, intento abrir los ojos, es Hange, estoy limpio y vestido con mi ropa, envuelto por sus brazos, ahí estamos los dos, Hange llorando muchísimo y abrazándome.

—Hangiu —susurro apenas.

—Dime que pasó Levi, y no me mientas.

—Anoche me encontré con Erwin —Le cuento despacio.

—¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué con ese animal?

—La información qu-que te di-dije, sobre Mik-Mikasa, era de él, me dijo que le ent-entregue mi cuerpo y me la daría, de e-echo me la pas-pasó. Pe-pero a-anoche él… —Me largo a llorar y Hange me abraza más fuerte—. N-no, no vi-vino s-so-solo…

—Sh, sh, ya está —dice mientras me mece un poco—. No hace falta que me cuentes más. Trata de dormir, vamos a tener que ir a un hospital, estás muy lastimado.

—N-n-no, no.

—Traje un cargador y puse a cargar tu celular, le contesté a Eren, porque estaba que caminaba por las paredes.

—Gr-gracias.

—Necesitas ayuda médica, Levi.

—N-no, no, no.

—No te pongas en plan de caprichosa, te voy a llevar a mi departamento, ¿puedes caminar?

—N-no c-creo. Da-dame un ca-calmante p-por fa-favor.

—No puedes ni hablar, amor, di lo que quieras, pero te voy a llevar al médico.

—Ya, ya, con-consig-consígueme el cal-calman te, te-tengo qu-que v-ver a Mik-Mika, aaah…

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me dijiste? —Lo oigo llorar de nuevo, pero pierdo la conciencia.

Cuando me despierto estoy en el hospital, con suero, vendado y aunque me duele todo, me siento diez mil veces mejor, suspiro dolorido.

—¡El hijo de puta ése te drogó! —Siento la voz de Hangiu y lo miro con tristeza—. No le dije nada a Eren, ¿ok? Dejé de contestar sus llamadas y mensajes, no me sorprendería que te estuviera buscando con la policía. Este es el segundo día que estamos aquí —Me cuenta mientras me acaricia la cabeza—. Casi no sobrevives, mi amor… Jonás y Ghunter me ayudaron un montón, el médico dice que mañana ya puedes pedir internación domiciliaria. ¿Me dejas que llame a Eren?

—No —Pido mientras unas lágrimas se me escapan—. Ayúdame cuando salga de aquí, llévame a un hotel, yo pagaré, necesito que me compres nuevos pasajes, los anteriores ya los perdí. Y antes tengo que ver a Mikasa.

—Levi, tú… ¿recuerdas lo que sucedió?

—No mucho —Resoplo ante el mínimo roce, me duele mucho el costado derecho, parece como si me hubieran pateado, tal vez lo hicieron—. Por momentos tengo flashes de algunas cosas, me siento asqueado.

Hange me suministra un par de calmantes después de hablar con su amigo el doctor. El galeno le cuenta que droga me dieron y todo, tengo que prometer pasar por el consultorio después del alta para chequeo y control. Una crema con lidocaína alivia un poco mi parte baja que está increíblemente inflamada, siento mucho dolor dentro de mi cuerpo. Pero gracias a la medicina ya empiezo a recuperarme un poco, también me puso una intravenosa y eso termina de levantarme. Le agradezco a ambos. Al otro día ya puedo pararme y dar unos pasos con ayuda de mi amigo, pago los servicios del hospital y nos retiramos.

Hange me obliga a comer algo de pechuga de pollo a la plancha con mucha agua para eliminar los residuales.

—Levi, cuando estés mejor hazte una prueba de HIV —Agacho la cabeza—. Perdón que sea tan crudo, pero…

—Sí, lo sé, no tengo idea quienes fueron y es un riesgo, prometo que lo hago — Tiemblo de la impotencia, lo único que me faltaría.

...

Ya es lunes. Pasamos por el correo y mando el telegrama de renuncia, me estoy arriesgando, pero voy a confiar en que esta tarde van a salir las cosas bien.

Caigo dormido por completo en la cama del hotel, y a eso de las seis me despierta Hangiu que no se despega ni un segundo de mi lado y me lleva a lo de Mikasa. Seis y media estamos estacionados frente a la mansión, cual detectives. Siete en punto la vemos entrar. Hange me espera, mientras cómo puedo camino hasta la puerta de su casa.

Toco dos veces y sale ella a atender, mi mira sorprendida.

—¿Tú? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Ho-hola Mikasa —Todavía me quedan secuelas—. Necesito ha-hablar contigo, es muy importante.

—¿Qué te sucedió? —dice y se me acerca mirándome extrañada cuando abre el portón.

—Oh, esto, ah, nada, me caí en el cerro y di un par de tumbos, nada del otro mundo.

—Bien, pasa.

Cuando entramos Farlan y Armincito, que están viendo tele, me ven y se vienen corriendo ambos.

—¡Tío Levi!

Los recibo con gusto y aunque siento que me están lastimando un poco al apretarme el cuerpo, no me importa, Farlan se larga a llorar y trato de que se calme.

—Es-estás lastimado —dice al rato.

—Sí, nada grave, me caí subiendo al cerro, nada del otro mundo, ¿cómo están?

Armincito me tiene abrazado del cuello y no me suelta.

—Bien, bien, los extrañamos —Me dice y se le humedecen los ojos.

—No te preocupes, todo se va a arreglar, ya verás, mañana mismo las cosas van a ser diferentes, te lo prometo. Le aprieto el hombro y me ayuda a que Armincito me suelte, yo tampoco quiero despegarme, pero Mikasa me espera mirándome con seriedad. Entramos a la cocina y cierra la puerta.

—¿Café? —Meneo la cabeza, si Erwin es capaz de drogarme, Mikasa es capaz de darme veneno, pienso—. ¿Eren sabe que viniste aquí? Porque no me ha dicho nada.

—No y te agradecería que esta charla quedara entre nosotros —Ahora sí veo el rencor en su mirada, ahora si vamos a hablar frente a frente.

—¿A qué viniste? No des vueltas. Te anticipo que si viniste a rogar para que cambie de opinión en cuanto a Eren, pierdess tu tiempo, creo que fui bastante clara contigo la última vez.

—No, no vine a rogarte nada, ya sé que no tiene sentido apelar a un corazón que no tienes —Tengo que frenar mi boca, realmente si recibo un solo golpe más me derrumbaré—. Lo siento, no quise, bueno, creo que es obvio que no hay manera de que tú y yo nos llevemos bien, y nos estamos lastimando desde hace rato. Esto no tiene mucho sentido, así que seré breve —Saco mi celular y le mando los archivos por whatsapp, veo que Eren me ha escrito, pero no es momento para leerlo—. Te acabo de mandar un par de archivos que creo que conoces bastante bien, la fuente que me los entregó, me la reservo, pero puedes estar tranquila que no la utilizarán en tu contra si cooperas.

Su celular suena y lo agarra, mientras me mira con desconfianza por el rabillo del ojo, veo como su cara se desfigura a medida que abre lo que le envié. Se sienta de inmediato mientras el celular tiembla en sus manos.

—Como verás, si esta información la tuviera alguien del banco en el que trabajas, creo que sería una catástrofe para el ascenso que estás buscando, ¿estoy en lo correcto?

Me mira con odio, mientras las lágrimas caen por sus mejillas.

—¿Qué quieres, puto de mierda? ¿No fue suficiente con arruinarme la vida? ¿Qué más quieres? ¿Dinero?

—No, Mikasa, no quiero dinero, ni quiero nada para mí —Le sostengo la mirada pero estoy muy tranquilo—, quiero negociar contigo y vas a tener que reconocer que la oferta que te voy a hacer es más que generosa. Si tú… si dejas esta idiotez de que Eren no puede ver a los niños, si dejas de perseguirlo con la separación de bienes y eso, si me juras que vas a mantener la boca cerrada sobre lo que pasó entre él y yo, especialmente con su familia, si ayudas a que se reconcilie con su madre, puedes estar segura que esta información jamás verá la luz. Es más, voy a desaparecer de la vida de Eren —Me mira sorprendida—. Si lo llamas ahora, delante de mí y mañana tu abogado lo contacta para decirle que todo queda sin efecto, incluso voy a creer que vas a cumplir con lo demás, me iré de la provincia, cortaré todo lazo con él, no volverás a verme nunca más.

Veo confusión en su cara, agacha la cabeza unos minutos.

—¿Qué garantías tengo de que no vas a usar esa información más adelante?

—Si esto sale a la luz, lastimaría mucho a Eren, y justamente, ya está sufriendo bastante por no ver a sus hijos, y ellos también por lo que veo. No seas testadura, soy un hombre de palabra.

La veo marcar el celular y esperar mientras me mira con firmeza.

—Hola, ¿E-Eren? Escúchame un momento, mira, estuve, estuve reflexionando, creo que… me tomé las cosas con demasiada prisa, ¿sabes? Podríamos intentar hablar, no con abogados, nosotros, como… padres… la verdad es que los chicos te necesitan —Empieza a llorar—. No quiero que sufran más. Ven a buscarlos cuando desees, yo… yo hablaré con mi abogado… No te preocupes… ¿qué? No, no… te juro que no te miento, lo siento, me equivoqué, lo siento —Se larga a llorar del todo y le alcanzo unas servilletas—. Ok, ok, bueno, está bien, les avisaré, adiós.

Me mira con sentimiento y yo suspiro.

—Bien, listo, ya me fui de la casa de campo, solo para que sepas, y como te prometí no vas a saber nada de mí de ahora en adelante. Solo diré que… no me arrepiento, lamento mucho que esto te haya lastimado, pero no me arrepiento de lo que pasé con él. ¿Me puedo despedir de los chicos? —Asiente con la cabeza, me muevo despacio, porque me llegan algunos mareos, me siento aliviado, realmente muy aliviado, todo salió mejor de lo que esperaba.

—Levi —Me llama mientras se acerca cautelosa y me giro para mirarla—. ¿Por qué?

—Amo a tus hijos Mikasa y por supuesto, amo a Eren. Que seas feliz, bye.

Abrazo a esos dos sabandijas adorables y los saludo como siempre, como si más tarde nos fuéramos a encontrar, los palmeo y me retiro.

Subo al auto de Hangiu y suspiro con dolor, ya no me quedan más lágrimas.

—Listo, está hecho, ha salido todo bien.

...

Me tiro a dormir en lo de Hange, dejo que él llame a Eren, le inventa algo así como que fuimos al lago que está cerca y que estamos pasándola genial allí, que Ghunter, que Jean, que la luna creciente, Eren entiende que le está mintiendo pero no dice nada, luego me llama muchas veces al celular de Hange, el mío ya tiene el número nuevo, no lo atiendo, después le mando escuetos mensajes. Que estoy bien, que no se preocupe, que la señal no me deja recibir su llamada, con eso se calma un poco.

Eren: "La verdad estoy cabreado, Levi, yo entiendo lo de tus amigos y todo, pero no te he visto en dos días, realmente, en fin”

Yo: "No te enojes, es mi último día de vacaciones, solo estoy loqueando con el grupo, tranquilo"

Él: "Pasa que me organicé de acuerdo a lo que dijiste antes, no me gusta que cambies de planes sin consultármelo… como sea, quería verte hoy… me iría a buscarte pero los chicos están aquí, y también te extrañan"

Yo: "¿Estás con los chicos? ¡Wow, qué bueno!"

Él: "Sí, algo muy extraño pasó, me llamó Mikasa y me pidió que los busque, dice que va a hablar con su abogado, que no quiere alejarlos de mí y otras cosas. Realmente estoy muy, pero muy sorprendido, ¿no es un poco raro?"

Yo: "Quien sabe, capaz ha reflexionado, capaz habló con algún sacaerdote y se le ablandó el corazón, en buena hora, ¿no crees?"

Él: "Es raro…"

Yo: "No lo analices tanto, es así y punto. Ahora disfruta de esos ángeles por mi"

Él: "No me pasaste la foto que nos sacamos en el cerro, pásamela"

Yo: "Ok"— se la paso. La tengo de fondo de pantalla.

Él: "Mañana cómo hacemos? Donde te busco?"

Yo: "No, vas a estar trabajando, Hange me va a llevar a la casa. Oi, tomé prestada tu remera roja, ésa que es tu favorita, ¿no te molesta, cierto? Quiero usarla para dormir"

Él: "No, porqué me va a molestar? Al contrario, me encantaría verte desnudo y solo con mi remera puesta. Vuelve pronto, te necesito, te amo"

Yo: "Te llamo cuando llegue, bye"

Cerca de las diez de la mañana me busca el taxi, Hange sigue llorando y me hace lagrimear un poco, nos abrazamos efusivamente y le lleno la cara de besos.

—Llámame, perra —dice entre lágrimas, le dejo la llave del departamento para que las entregue en la inmobiliaria, y las de la casa de Eren para que se las devuelva.

—Claro que sí, apenas llegue te llamaré así me agendas, ¿sí? Ya sabes lo que me prometiste, en boca cerrada no entran moscas.

—Lo sé, no voy a decir nada, puedes confiar, ¡mierda! Esto es muy difícil —dice mientras se le llenan los ojos de lagrimitas, beso su mejilla y le revuelvo el cabello.

Le doy un último abrazo y me subo al taxi, el chofer me mira raro, vaya a saber qué se imaginó que sucedía conmigo y mi hermano.

Llego al aeropuerto y me quedo en la confitería haciendo tiempo, hace frío, demasiado.

.

By Luna de Acero… con una armadura anti tomates y cuchillos…


	13. Imposible de olvidar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Bien, aquí el capítulo que debería ser el final... supongo que si quisieran podría hacer un extra... no sé, lo dejaré a decisión de ustedes... por favor coméntenme (moderadamente onegai) qué les ha parecido este capítulo.
> 
> Quiero aprovechar para pedir disculpas, jamás lo hago, pero esta vez creo que lo amerita, mucha gente quedó muy dolida, sufriendo y llorando por este fic y el capítulo anterior. Soy partidaria del drama, es lo que genera tramas interesantes, pero creo que fue demasiado. No quise generar tantos sentimientos negativos en ustedes, por eso a veces deben hacer caso al apartado que dice "Advertencia". A pesar de todo espero que lo hayan disfrutado.
> 
> Disclaimer: Lahistoria original es la adaptación de un libro de mi autoría, derechos reservados en su país de origen, prohibida su reproducción total o parcial. Los nombres de los personajes son propiedad intectual de Isayama Hajime.
> 
> Advertencia: Muchos feels, tristeza... pero... aún queda la esperanza.

.

.

**_"Te digo adiós y acaso, te quiero todavía..._ **

**_No sé si he de olvidarte... pero te digo adiós..._ **

**_No sé si me quisiste... no sé si te quería..._ **

**_O tal vez nos quisimos demasiado los dos..."_ **

**_Pablo Neruda_ **

**_._ **

.

Los chicos y yo nos cansamos de buscar a Esmeralda, ¿dónde se habrá metido? Sólo espero que vuelva antes que Levi regrese o se le va a partir el corazón. Hoy los dos duermen en mi cama, extraño horrores a Levi, estoy enojado, estoy preocupado, no puedo dormir.

Al otro día cae Kuro y Penny, se van a encargar de un rico asado, de paso me cuidan los niños hasta que termine en la oficina. De verdad espero que Levi vuelva, pero por mucho que lo llame desde cualquier celular, le mande mensajes o lo que sea nunca contesta y lo mismo con Hange. Fui a su departamento y me cansé de golpear, pero nunca me atiende. Lo que me llama la atención es que cuando llamo a Levi el mensaje que sale es "el número con el que intenta comunicarse está fuera de servicio", y los mensajes rebotan. ¿Qué mierda está pasando?

...

Ayer no vino a trabajar y ya estoy completamente alterado. Se supone que hoy debía reincorporarse.

—Señor Jaeger —dice mi secretaría por el intercomunicador—, le pasaré una llamada de la señorita Kinteri de recursos humanos.

—Dale, gracias Pao —La recibo—. Hola Ymir, ¿cómo estás?

—Eren, querido ¿Qué cuentas?

—Todo bien, ¿a qué debo el honor? —digo mientras estoy revisando más emails.

—Tengo una consulta, Eren, aquí me acaba de llegar un telegrama de renuncia de uno de tus colaboradores, ¿puede ser?

Me quedo helado, reviso disimuladamente la ficha de faltas, solo hay dos: Jean y Levi.

—La verdad no estoy enterado de nada, es decir, nadie habló conmigo de que tenían esas intenciones, al menos no que yo sepa, ¿quién es? ¿Jean Kirschtein? —El corazón se me ha disparado de repente, solo espero que la mujer me lo confirme.

—No, no es él, a ver, es —Siento que una gran angustia me invade—. Levi Ackerman, esto es muy sorpresivo ¿Eren? ¿Eren? —Me cuesta encontrar la voz.

—No, espera, no, no es posible, hablé ayer con él y, ejem —Carraspeo para aclarar mi garganta—. ¿Puedo subir un minuto?

—Sí, claro, te espero.

Prácticamente llego corriendo y le pido el telegrama, no hay dudas, es él, me tiemblan un poco las manos.

—Esto, esto es muy extraño. Él jamás me dijo, no entiendo… No había problemas.

—Sí, a mí también me sorprende, quiero decir, siempre se ha destacado por sus excelentes resultados, jamás un problema, me acabo de fijar su expediente, está impecable, además excelente relación con sus compañeros ¿Eren estás bien? Estás algo pálido.

—No, no me siento bien, me retiraré un momento, ¿podemos hablar mañana? Yo me comunicaré contigo mañana.

Le dejo instrucciones a Paola y me retiro, sé que es inútil, ni Hange ni Levi me atienden el celular y empiezo a desesperarme, ¿qué significa esto? Llego a casa y entro a su cuarto, como lo pensé no hay nada, el ropero vacío, empiezo a respirar agitado, esto no puede estar pasando. ¿Por qué no revisé este lugar antes?

Llamo a la dueña de la inmobiliaria, después de un par de vueltas me pasan con un empleado que me confirma la venta del departamento, el depósito y la firma de papeles, pregunto por qué no me avisaron, me informan que el cliente, o sea Levi, había pedido expresamente confidencialidad en cuanto a esa operación.

Vuelvo a la casa, subo a mi pieza, nada, no hay nada, se lo llevó todas sus cosas, empiezo a pensar lo peor, estoy completamente desesperado, continuo llamando y llamando sin parar. Los minutos pasan y la angustia me consume.

...

Levi toma el celular, pone su número como desconocido para que no se registre su número, porque va a hacer una última llamada, la más importante.

Marca el conocido número, al quinto timbrazo escucha un clic y el sonido de fondo

—¿Levi? —El corazón le da un vuelco.

Pasan unos tortuosos segundos.

—Si —Su voz suena apagada.

—¿Dónde estás, Levi? —Se lo pide agónico, con ese tono que denota desesperación. Pero el treintañero no responde, sólo se lo escucha suspirar—. No cortes, espera, por favor. No sé qué es lo que está atravesando tu cabeza en este momento, pero al menos escúchame, escúchame.

—Bien.

—No me dejes, no así, ni tú ni yo nos merecemos esto —Eren siente que se le llena el pecho de congoja, el silencio de Levi le confirma que tiene que ver con eso, se está yendo de verdad—. No me hagas esto, te lo suplico. Me estás destrozando.

Hay una pausa estremecedora, ninguno sabe muy bien como continuar, así que lo hace Levi.

—Perdóname Eren, sé que no mereces esto —Vuelve a suspirar— Tus hijos tampoco se merecen estar lejos de ti.

—¿Esto es por lo niños? No seas tonto, ya arreglé las cosas con Mikasa, ahora vamos a vernos cuando queramos.

—No es sólo por ellos, son… muchas cosas.

—¿Por qué así? ¿Por qué? No seas cruel —Las últimas tres palabras salen casi sin aire, mientras Eren siente por primera vez en su vida un dolor que empieza a crecer, un sufrimiento desconocido y terrible.

—Lo… Lo siento.

—Vuelve, vuelve, por favor, si te vas a ir, entonces al menos déjame que te abrace una última vez, déjame que te bese por última vez, déjame que me despida como corresponde, no así, no seas injusto, si dije algo que te hirió, lo que sea, si hice algo, o no lo hice, necesito saberlo, por favor —A Eren se le quiebra la voz, mientras se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas, es tan extraño, una sensación tan desconocida, como cuando hicieron el amor por primera vez, nada más que ahora le deja un hueco enorme en el pecho.

—No, no cambiaría en nada, esto es lo mejor, cortar las cosas de raíz.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué, la puta madre, por qué?! ¡Contesta! —Su voz sube de tono y Eren cae arrodillado en la alfombra de su habitación, derrotado, mientras el agua de la tristeza fluye continuamente—. Si esto iba a ser así… ¿Por qué me dejaste amarte? ¿Por qué dejaste que me enamorara de esta manera? ¿Ése era tu plan? ¿Querías verme suplicando? Bueno, entonces te estoy suplicando ¡Mierda! ¡Respóndeme! ¡Grita, llora, no sé, pero di algo, maldición!

—Perdo-

—¡No me pidas perdón! —Le grita prácticamente, está exaltado, está herido—. No tienes derecho a pedirme perdón. No.

—Ódiame —Levi no aguanta más, deja que las lágrimas salgan lentas y silenciosas, pero tratando de mantener estoicamente su voz—. Está bien si eso pasa, yo merezco que me odies, yo… necesito que me odies.

—Eres un completo idiota, es imposible, no voy a odiarte, ni ahora ni nunca, te amo, ¿escuchas bien? A ver si te entra de una vez en la cabeza, ¡te amo, te amo, te amo, Levi! Te amo tanto que me está reventando el corazón por dentro —Eren solloza, absolutamente derrotado—. Te voy a dar todo, todo lo que me pidas, ¿quieres que vayamos por la plaza principal tomados de la mano? ¿Quieres que entremos a la catedral abrazados? ¿Quieres que te presente a mi familia como la persona de la que me enamoré? ¿Quieres que ponga una propaganda en el diario en colores que diga que estoy enamorado de otro hombre? Lo haré, voy a hacer todo lo que necesites. Te presentaré a mi familia, a todos, no me importa lo que diga la gente, o mis amigos, no me importa nada. ¡Aaagggh! Pero no te vayas así, por favor, te lo suplico.

—Eren —Levi pronuncia su nombre suspirando sentidamente, escucha el llamado por el altavoz que anuncia el vuelo y el pre embarque—. La decisión ya está tomada, no hace falta que hagas nada, yo no soy para ti, ni tú para mí, es así.

—¡Yo también decido! —Vuelve a levantar la voz colérico—. ¡A mí también me toca decidir! ¿Por qué tienes que ser el único que decida las cosas? ¡¿Por qué mierda eres tan jodidamente cobarde?! ¿No tienes las bolas suficientes para enfrentarme, eh? ¿No valgo la pena para que me digas las cosas cara a cara? ¡Maldita sea, Levi! —Vuelve a llorar con fuerza, porque empieza a entender que no se puede hacer nada, que las cosas no van a cambiar.

—Tienes razón, es así, soy un maldito cobarde, no puedo enfrentarte —Suspira de nuevo.

—Contéstame, ¿qué sientes por mí? Nada puede ser peor, excepto que no me respondas. Merezco saber lo que sea, sólo te pido que no mientas, porque hasta ahora, desde que te atendí, no hiciste nada más que evitar la verdad, lo sé, así que asume la responsabilidad y respóndeme, y te juro que no te molestaré más, juro que voy a aceptarlo, pero quiero la verdad ¿qué sientes por mí, Levi Ackerman?

Levi se apoya contra la pared, porque el dolor es tan fuerte que lo está doblegando, ya no tiene la fuerza necesaria para seguir con esa conversación, ya no puede mentir.

—Lee —Eren, se calma un poco, lo sabe, sabe que del otro lado también están llorando—. Lee, Lee… mi Lee, mi amor, por favor. No me mientas.

—Eren, tengo que irme. Lo siento, no quería lastimarte, me diste tanto, y yo… yo…

—Contéstame, es todo lo que te pido —Y el sonido de su garganta es azul, como el océano, como la enorme tristeza que los está consumiendo.

—N-no, no puedo.

Eren cierra los ojos y le habla desde lo más profundo de su corazón.

—Aunque no me lo dijiste nunca, aunque te obligaste a callar por motivos que desconozo, tus ojos, tu cuerpo, tus acciones, me lo estuvieron diciendo todo este tiempo. No voy a creer en esta idiotez, de que quieres terminar todo, me necesitas, como yo te estoy necesitando ahora, y si yo estuviera ahí contigo, nos estaríamos besando como si no hubiera un mañana. Y me abrazarías con tanta fuerza que me quedarían marcados tus dedos en el cuerpo, lo sé. No sé qué te dijeron, no sé qué pasó para que tomaras esta decisión tan horrible, tú no eres así, no te gusta que las personas sufran, me lo dijiste y me lo demostraste tantas veces. Entonces te pido, por favor, escúchame a mí, borra de tu cabeza lo que sea que te hayan dicho para convencerte y cree en mí, te estoy eligiendo Levi, en este momento, por encima de todo, por encima de todos, te estoy eligiendo a ti. Porque nunca me sentí así antes, por nadie, porque eres la persona que elijo para acompañarme, porque te amo de verdad, porque no quiero levantarme mañana y saber que no te veré… —El llanto retorna—. Ya no sé qué hacer, no sé qué más pruebas te faltan para entender, pero lo que sea que necesites, te lo daré, confía en mí. No tomes ese avión —Levi abre los ojos al verse descubierto—. Espérame, espérame y te iré a buscar, tomemos un café, es todo lo que te pido, un maldito café. Hablemos frente a frente, como dos adultos, como dos personas que se aman, necesito saber, necesito escuchar sobre eso que te está hiriendo, quiero abrazarte, necesito abrazarte ahora mismo, déjame cuidarte, déjame demostrarte que juntos podemos con lo que sea. Pero por favor, por favor, no te vayas así.

—Gra-gracias, gracias Eren, por todo, bye.

La comunicación se corta. El hombre baja el celular y mira la pantalla, mientras los ojos se le inundan, abraza sus piernas y se deja arrastrar por la pena. Un dolor tan profundo, que no tiene comparación con nada que él recuerde. Devastado por completo, no sabe qué más hacer, solo llorar.

Levi temblando le entrega su pasaje y el documento a la azafata, lo palpan, entrega su bolso de mano para que lo examinen y entra al salón, donde camina hacia la fila para el embarque. No va a mirar atrás, no va a cambiar de opinión, sólo espera poder llegar hasta el asiento antes de desmayarse, porque en ese preciso momento, está sintiendo que le están revolviendo el pecho con un hierro al rojo vivo. Las palabras de su amante resuenan en su cabeza, mezclándose con la de sus detractores, y se siente confundido, se siente perdido, siente que debería volver corriendo y abrazarlo, decirle la verdad y suplicar que lo perdone. Pero en vez de eso toma el celular y manda un último whatsapp:

"Mikasa, ya me fui. Eren está en tu casa”

Apaga el aparato, no podría soportar una charla más antes de desmoronarse del todo, y solo faltan cuatro horas para llegar a su destino, el último lazo que va a cortarse, para entonces ya estará en la nueva ciudad, empezando a rearmarse, a construirse, a edificarse de nuevo.

...

El viento ruge, está increíblemente helado, casi no hay gente en la calle, pero ese ruido insoportable, que sopla constante en los oídos, no puede sentirse más arrullador para él. Adora ir a la costa y caminar por el paseo, mirando el suelo y ocasionalmente las olas que pican y se retuercen hasta el infinito. Necesita sentir que se le congelan los dedos, porque simplemente necesita sentir.

Después llega tiritando a la casa, es un aburrido sábado, como lo será el domingo, como lo serán los demás días de su aburrida semana. Pone la pava y empieza a batir el café que lo va a revivir un poco. Va hasta el equipo de música de su pequeño, pero acogedor, loft, y a través del envolvente sonido del home theater, se deja arrastrar por la música melancólica de **_Artic MonkHeys_** , * ** _"I wanna be yours" (*Quiero ser tuyo)._** Resuena en el ambiente, siempre lo mismo, pero nunca se cansa. Las ventanas vibran ante la impetuosidad del aire escandaloso. Si cierra los ojos podría dibujar con precisión cada bucle, cada giro del aire enloquecido, con colores de los más variados. Prende un cigarrillo, saca la pava antes de que hierva y sirve el líquido caliente. A los pocos segundos el espumoso manto beige cubre la superficie, tapando la obscuridad que contiene más abajo, tal como él hace, camuflarse día a día.

Empieza a sonar su celular, se acerca, semi sonríe, esas llamadas siempre son bienvenidas.

—Hola amorrrrrceetooo —La voz melodiosa y chillona que le encanta escuchar, es casi como el ronroneo de un gato.

—Mi vida —Contesta—, ¿a qué debo este honor?

—Estaba aburrido y dije, ¿qué mejor que animar un sábado helado con una charla caliente y hot?

—Por vos hago todo, amorsh, ya sabes… eres mi secreta debilidad. Aunque sólo para que sepas caíste en una redundancia, dijiste caliente y hot, que significan lo mismo.

—La soledad te pone escandalosamente meloso y detallista, bombón —Su carcajada cristalina lo contagia un poco, lo contamina, y está agradecido por eso.

—Puede ser, ¿hacemos una sesión de sexo telefónico? Se me apetece ahora —Le dice sugestivo.

—¡Mi amooorrrr! —Chilla la vocecilla del otro lado—. Nada me gustaría más, pero hay un pequeño problemita, a) estás en el altavoz en estos momentos y b) tengo un adonis al frente que está deseoso por atender mi más retorcidos caprichos, no quisiera ponerlo celoso, sólo Dios sabe lo que me haría si eso pasa, vamos a tener que dejar nuestros amoríos cochinos para más tarde.

—¿Estás blanqueando una relación? Wow, te debe gustar en serio —dice un poco más recompuesto.

—Oh, sí, amore, Gus es uno de esos hombres que uno no puede dejar de mirar, y lamer, y chupar, y manosear todo el tiempo, ja, ja, ja.

—Que perra golosa que eres, no cambias más, ja, ja, ja. ¿Qué pasó con Jean?

—¿Jhonnie? Mmm, nada sigue enganchado contigo, no hubo forma de sacarte de su corazón.

—Sorry, Hangiu, no fue intencional.

—I know, I know. Bueno, hermoso, tengo el agrado de decirte, que es muy probable que Gus y yo te visitemos para fin de año. Dicen que el reflejo de los fuegos artificiales sobre el mar es impresionante, ¿es así?

—Supongo, fueron lindos la vez pasada. ¿En serio van a venir? La casa es chica pero el corazón es enorme, estaría encantado de que vinieran, sólo te pido que no te pongas en celo y me den un show, ya sabes que vivo en un monoambiente, vamos a tener que fijar horarios.

—Amoooorrrrr, no se puede, cuando el cuerpo reclama no hay nada que lo detenga, además no creo que a Gus le moleste tener un voyeur alrededor. My Darling, ¿te molestaría que Levito nos mire mientras me das duro y parejo? —Se escucha una carcajada de fondo—. No, no le molestaría.

—Eres un calenturiento —Gruñe Levi riendo un poco—. ¿Pero en serio vas a venir? Dime bien las fechas, voy a estar tachando los días como un preso en este calendario tamaño gigante que tengo en el comedor.

—¿Calendario gigante? Ojalá sea de bomberos desnudos sosteniendo muy fuerte sus mangueras.

—NaaaaaaH, no conseguí de esos, me lo dieron en la gomería, así que hay puras minas con las pompas en alto mostrando sus conejitos pelados.

—¡Iiiiuuuuuuuggggh! —Se escucha una exageradísima exclamación de asco y Levi ríe a más no poder.

—Me harás orinar de la risa. No cambias más, sister. No, es de caballos.

—¿Potros en brama?

—Nooo, nada que ver, asqueroso de mierda. Simples caballitos corriendo por aquí y por allá.

—Bue, allá tú y tus gustos sosos. Como sea, te autorizo a acogotarte el ganso mientras nosotros le damos un uso más divertido a tu cama, la pobre debe estar aburrida de ti y tu vida de mierda.

—¡Gracias, bastardo! Aunque, tal vez tienes razón en eso de aburrida, lo acepto. Aahhh, extraño tanto mi amado somier, pero no había tiempo de traerlo, es una de las cosas que más extraño.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué más extrañas, mmmm?

Levi se queda en silencio unos segundos, como pensando qué responder.

—¿Cómo está Esmeralda?

—¡Cómo retrocediste, cachorrito! Esmeralda anda genial, obveeeooo, si vive conmigo que soy una diva y la trato como una puta reina, si te ve de nuevo se va a esconder, nunca estuvo mejor.

—Bueno, me alegro, aunque extraño sus ronroneos.

—Bueno, ya te mando un audio de whatsapp con el ronroneo de la mini reinita ¿Y tú? ¿No conseguiste algún morenazo que te ronroneara en todas estas noches?

Nueva pausa.

—¿Eh? ¿Conseguiste o no? Vamos, cuenta.

—No, no, nada que ver. No ando en esos planes. Estoy más solo que una ameba.

—Porque quieres, estoy seguro que más de uno se debe quedar babeando con tu porte.

—No creo, estoy bastante feito ahora, ja.

—Feo y Levi es lo mismo que el agua y el aceite, no puedes usar esas dos palabras en la misma frase, vibran de diferente manera. Whatever… ¿Entonces te podemos visitar sin correr el riesgo de encontrarte culo pila y ensartado como brochette?

—No, sis —Suspira con sentimiento mientras se tira de espaldas en la cama—. En estos momentos no podría dejar que me toquen ni con una rama. No puedo.

—Ya ha pasado un año, Levito, ¿no crees que es hora de mirar para adelante y seguir?

—Es lo que estoy haciendo, Hangiu, o al menos lo que intento.

—¿Supongo que estarás comiendo medianamente bien, no? No te hagas el bobo con esas cosas.

—No te voy a mentir, tuve un poco de anemia el mes pasado, el doc me recomendó algunas pastillas, vitaminas, no sé qué más mierda, me las estoy tragando sin rechistar, así que no me retes antes de tiempo, ¿ok? Ahora estoy comiendo mejor, es que, es aburrido, llegar a la casa y cocinarme para mí solo, no me dan muchas ganas, pero lo estoy haciendo, porque… me desmayé en el trabajo.

—¡Oh my Godness! Eres un pendejo de mierda, bastardo. No me gusta, no me gusta para nada.

—Pero ahora me estoy cuidando he dicho.

—¿Bajaste de peso otra vez?

—Ya recuperé dos kilos.

—Te faltan siete, idiota.

—Oi, perra, ¿llevas la cuenta? No te preocupes, estoy comiendo ahora dije, los voy a recuperar, además empecé a ir al gimnasio, tomo mucha agua, las vitaminas, la sopa, bla, bla. No me retes más, no estoy con ánimos para reclamos.

—No te estoy regañando, solo me preocupo. Además si te mueres, se me acaba el hotel gratis allá.

—Perra tacaña.

—Bueno, te soporté no sé cuánto tiempo, mínimo merezco que me entregues tu casa unos días. ¿Y cómo va el nuevo trabajo? ¿Ya te adaptaste?

—Si, es bastante sencillo a decir verdad, trabajo solo por las mañanas, así que por las tardes estudio, estoy haciendo la carrera a distancia de Contador Público, le puse ganas a eso. Y después me voy a correr o al gimnasio por la noche, una ducha, a la cama, fin.

—¿Y cuándo te haces un tiempo para coger?

—¿Con quién, imbécil? Ya te dije que estoy más solo que una ostra. No me jodas.

—Mmm, ya voy a ir yo y vamos a salir de locas a buscar fiesta por ahí.

—No creo que "Gus", te deje. Además no tengo ánimos para salir.

—Amoooorrrr, ¿todavía lo extrañas, no?

Una pausa, seguida de un suspiro fuerte.

—No hablemos del pasado, ¿ok? Estoy solo acá, no como tú que tienes a quien echar mano.

—Tengo novedades, ¿sabes?

—No, no me cuentes nada, no quiero saber.

—Mentirosoooo —dice melodiosamente, casi cantando—. Te mueres por saber, te conozco, pero bueno, no voy a obligarte a escuchar, aunque tú te lo pierdes...

—¿Qué sabes?

—¡¿Viste?! Nuuuuu, ahora no te cuento nada, nada.

—Caprichosa de porquería, no me hagas rogarte, ya hablaste, ahora dime de una vez.

—Ansioso, como sea, parece que tu jefecito se divorció de la trepadora, con papeles y todo.

—Ex jefecito, ¿en serio?

—Ajá, está solito y abandonado, paaaaabre.

—¿Él? ¿Sólo? Naaaah, a él siempre le sobran oportunidades.

—¿Él? ¿Qué pasa, me amorrrr?, ¿no puedes pronunciar su nombre que te mojas entero?

—Idiota de mierda, claro que no.

—Y bueno, dilo entonces, llámalo por su nombre como corresponde.

—¿Qué bicho te picó ahora, puerca?

—No puedes, no puedes decir ni la letra E que tu pene se pone a shorrar, buuuu.

—¡Estúpida traga leche! Ay, perdón, Gus —Se acuerda Levi que está siendo escuchado.

—No te preocupes, tienes razón en eso —Escucha la voz del tal "Gus" que suena grave y como de fondo, debe estar lejos del celular, piensa.

—¡Qué malo eres conmigo, bebé! —Retruca la voz chillona—. Bien que te encanta que sea una calentona.

Más risas se escuchan del otro lado y Levi sonríe por inercia.

—Debería grabar nuestras conversaciones, siempre son tan vulgares y eclécticas —Acota Levi.

—Aaaawwww, me amorrrr, paaaabrecito, tan solito. No te preocupes, voy a hacer un video de Gus conmigo, dándome duro contra el muro para que te recrees.

—¡Guacale! No gracias, no me inspira para nada tu culo blanco y fofo.

—¡Insolente! —Se ofende la diva—. Pero ya te escabulliste de nuevo, amore, quedamos en que no podías ni pronunciar su nombre que se te aflojaba el ano.

—Tch —Chasquea la lengua Levi y se sienta—, No me jodas.

—Miedoso, miedoso elevado a la enésima potencia, el agujerito te debe pulsar si lo nombras en voz alta.

—Eren… ahí lo tienes, ¿estás contenta ahora? —Levi siente un nudo en la garganta, está solo pero se le colorearon las mejillas cuando las silabas de ese nombre bailaron en sus labios.

—Ja, eres terco como una mula, la voz te tiembla y todo, ja, ja, ja.

—Eren, Eren, Eren, no me tiembla na… nada —Y se da cuenta.

—¿Qué no? Mentiroso. ¿Qué harías si se te aparece ahí? ¿Mmm? Me gustaría ver eso, ja.

—No seas idiota, después de todo lo que sufrí para irme y dejar que sea feliz, tch.

—Perdón mi caramelito de semen, no era mi intención hacerte mal. Ya sabes que soy un sádico de porquería, no debería habértelo pedido, ¿meper donas?

—Está todo bien, no me molesta ni nada.

—¿Te gustaría verlo?

—Hijo de puta, recién me pediste disculpas y lo vuelves a hacer de nuevo, ¿puedes dejar de revolver en la mierda de otros?

—Se, se, I´m sorry, caramelito. Por cierto, ¿me das tu dirección? ¿Adónde iré sino?

—Faltan meses para que vengas, ¿ya mismo quieres que te la de?

—¡Aaaaamooorrrr! —Chilla Hange—. Dámela toda, papuuuu.

—Eres un idiota importante. Aaaahh, en serio, ¿para qué la quieres ahora?

—Porque te voy a mandar una encomienda, la estoy preparando justo ahora, tengo unos juguetitos divinos, que te van a ayudar en tus noches de soledad, hay uno que se llama conejito, no sabes cómo se mete, mmm, te hace delirar.

—No seas asqueroso, ya sabes que no me van esas cosas.

—Ay, te haces la delicada ahora, bien que gusta que te llenen el cu-

—¡Bueno, basta! Anota, pero no me mandes esas mierdas, porque así como lleguen así se van a quedar, empaquetadas.

—Duuuh, eres un aburrido total, te mando un juguetito, y también te voy a mandar dulces en conserva que hizo doña Pola esta temporada. Adivina —Pero no le da tiempo de responder—, dulce de frutillas silvestres.

—¡Mmm, que rico! Bueno, esta bien, pero mándame algo ¿eh? No me te las comas solo.

—Si, si, bueno, dime.

—Carlos Gardel 1207, planta baja, departamento C, "C" de Calenturiento, como tú.

—Tú sí que me conoces —dice mientras se ríe a todo dar.

—Como nadie, código postal 9000. Comodoro. Mandalo por Pack Express, que si vienen cuando no esté lo van a guardar en la sucursal y no van a tocar nada, en los otros lados te abren todo.

—¡Me amorrrr! ¿Ya fuiste y te abrieron todo?

—Dios, eres tan molesto.

—Bueno ok, leeessto, ya está. ¿Es en algún barrio esto?

—No, está en el centro de la capital.

—¿Te apetece que te mande algo más? Estoy generoso, puedes pedir lo que sea, bueno excepto que te haga más alto, eso es imposible.

—Idiota. Bueno, ya que te ofreces mándame a Eren desnudo y con un moño en la cabeza, ¿puedes?

—¡Ajajajajajajajajajaja! —Se escucha una carcajada estruendosa, Levi tiene que alejar el auricular antes de quedarse sordo—. ¿Escuchaste?

—¿A quién le dices, "escuchaste"?

—A Gus, bomboncito, que justo ahora se está bajando la bragueta, lo siento sister, me toca la hora de hacer gárgaras con carne de primerísima calidad. ¿No te molesta que te deje un rato, no? Juro que después te llamo cuando me la esté metiendo así escuchas mis gemidos y terminas tu día feliz.

—Hange, te puedes ir bien a la mierda —dice Levi sonriendo.

—Si te lo mando a Eren pagas tú el viaje, porque el señor ese debe pesar una tonelada, y en Pack Express cobran por kilo, no soy millonario, ¿sabes?

—Si, Hangiu, aunque no le harían justicia, vale su peso en oro.

—Aaaawwww, eres muy pero que muy leeendo ameo _,_ te juro que si no fuera porque eres una pasiva sin remedio te hubiera cazado para mí, ai laviu nene.

—Ai laviu, sister _,_ gracias por llamar, me hace bien conversar contigo. Aunque seas una perra cruel que me mete el dedo en la llaga una y otra vez, te extraño ¿sabes?

—Obveeeooo, sin dolor no hay diversión, ¿no era ese nuestro lema?

—Puufff, la vida me debe mucha diversión entonces.

—Sorpresas te da la vida, eso dicen, ja, ja, ja. Bueno amor, te llamré cuando te mande "el paquete".

—Gracias reina, tú siempre tan solidario.

—See ya, baby.

—Bye.

Hange sonríe triunfal.

—Listo, salió genial ¿no?

Levi vuelve a buscar la taza de café, se ha enfriado un poco, aumenta la calefacción y cambia el tema, pone la banda **_"In this moment",_** le hace acordar a Santi y su batería. Suspira, los extraña, a él, a Pedrito, y por supuesto a Eren. Aunque trata de mantenerse ocupado no puede olvidar, es casi como aquellos días en la oficina en los que lo veía pasar a lo lejos, inalcanzable, igual que ahora, no ahora es peor.

En sus ratos libres también colabora con otro hogar de ancianos, se acerca para leerles, peinarlos, escuchar sus historias, luego cuando llega a su casa se pone a escribir parte de lo que ha escuchado, frases desencajadas que lo marcan, que le dejan profundas impresiones. Se ha vuelto un hábito, escribir un poco cada día, cómo cuando iba a la secundaria.

Hace un tiempo el dependiente de la tienda a la que va a comprar le ha sonreído, ha intercambiado algunas palabras y le ha invitado a cenar, pero no acepta. No quiere avanzar en ninguna dirección, porque a pesar de los cientos de kilómetros que los separan, miles tal vez, no puede alejarse de sus sentimientos, no quiere abandonarlos aún. Están ahí, detenidos en el tiempo, eclipsados en su pecho, como las semillas que esperan la primavera para germinar. Aunque sabe que tendrá que matar esos futuros brotes alguna vez, pero no tiene apuro.

...

Se ha despertado sobresaltado de nuevo, aún es de noche. Odia cuando esas pesadillas lo acosan, cuando se vuelve a repetir todo, una y otra vez. Abraza sus piernas, se siente terriblemente solo, quisiera tener aunque más no sea al idiota de Hange cerca. Necesita un abrazo, que alguien lo calme, que alguien le diga que pronto pasará todo, que está a salvo. A veces, cuando las pesadillas son demasiado fuertes se levanta con el rostro lleno de lágrimas, temblando. El psiquiatra le ha recetado pastillas para dormir. A veces las deja, pero se da cuenta que las va a necesitar un largo tiempo. Odia que todo ese dolor no se vaya de su pecho, odia tener que recordar esa fatídica noche. Odia el silencio de su casa. Pero tal vez lo que más odia es sentirse débil, o recordar esa tétrica sonrisa en la cara de Erwin. A veces le da escalofríos los pensamientos asesinos que tiene. Desearle la muerte a alguien es algo que lo daña, pero que no puede evitar…

...

Mira de nuevo el mar, enfundado en su sobretodo marrón obscuro, con el rugido del viento acosando sus oídos, piensa en él, cierra los ojos y escucha su voz, su risa eterna de hoyuelos pintorescos, sus dedos largos acariciando su cabello para reconfortarlo, podría contar hasta la cantidad de pestañas en su mirada, así de fija está su imagen en su mente. Tal vez es un masoquista, después de todo, es lo que piensa, tal vez necesita sufrir para de esa forma poder expiar un poco su culpa. Pero sabe que Eren no es una persona que se aferre al dolor, está contenido, tiene muchos amigos, tiene su familia, personas que se preocupan y lo quieren. Va a superarlo, probablemente ya lo haya hecho… le duele el alma al pensar en esto, pero secretamente le pide a Dios que haya sido así, luego a paso tranquilo retorna. Limpia su hogar, pone el tema **_"Stars"_** de **_T.A.T.U._** y se prepara el consabido café.

Luego de tres monótonas semanas Hange lo vuelve a llamar.

—¡Amooooooorrrssshhh!

—Hola, me tenías abandonado, reina.

—Nunca, nunca jamás, sabes que no puedo vivir sin mi dosis de melancolía y depresión, ja, ja, ja.

—Bastardo.

—Hey, te llamo para decirte que en unos días sale el paquete para allá, no te lo mando por correo, es pesado y caro, te lo llevará un amigo de un compañero de la oficina que es camionero y tiene que hacer un recorrido para allá.

—¿Qué? ¿Y cómo lo voy a reconocer? ¿Lo tengo que ir a encontrar a algún lado?

—Neeeee, él tiene familia allá, conoce la zona, y si no, existe la tecnología, duuuh, el gps, google maps, esas cosillas. Te va a ir a visitar a tu casa, asegúrate de estar esos días por la tarde, porque encima que me hace el favor no va a andar yendo y viniendo a cada rato, calculo que caerá entre miércoles y viernes de la semana que viene, algo así.

—Pe-pero, ¿vas a mandarme a alguien desconocido a mi casa?

—Tranquilo, Levito, te digo que es un amor de persona, no mata ni una mosca.

—¿Cómo algo así? Dame su número celular así lo llamo y nos ponemos de acuerdo.

—Ups, no lo tengo, mala mía, no se lo pedí, pero si le di el tuyo. Eu, no seas antisocial, cuando llegue invítalo a tomar un té aunque sea, el tipo me hace de corazón al favor, capaz te termine cayendo bien, es medio viejo, como te gustan a ti —dice y se carcajea.

—¡Qué idiota eres!

—Neeee, en serio, trátalo bien, es una buena persona, y es de los "nuestros” _,_ hace un tiempo que está solito, dale una oportunidad, neeee, prométeme que lo vas a invitar a tomar un café, de esos espumosos que siempre haces, ¿sí? Es lindo el moreno, y parece que viene bien equipado, tiene una bazooka que-

—Ya, ya. Mira voy a ser amable, pero no tengo ganas de tener rollos con nadie, ¿ok? No ando de caza en estos momentos.

—¡Qué amargo, amaarrrgoooo! Amoorrrsshhh, ábrele las piernas un rato, ¿qué te cuesta?, no te arrepentirás, después de una buena cogida vas a quedar feliz.

—¿Puedes callarte, imbécil?

—No te hagas la santa que sé que te encanta.

—Como sea, ¿cómo se llama el hombre?

—Eeeh, ¿cómo era? Ah, sí, Rufus.

—¿Rufus? Parece nombre de perro, ¿qué es, un bulldog?

—Tan criticona como siempre, que se yo, le dicen Rufus, punto. Seguro te manda un whatsapp antes, pero ojo, no te confíes y no te vayas muy lejos de tu departamento.

—Si, si, ya entendí, tampoco aquí es taaaan grande como para poder irse lejos, como sea voy a estar atento.

—Apenas abras la encomienda me llamas y me dices que te pareció. ¡Estoy tan emocionado que se me para el clítoris! Ah, cierto, no tengo.

—Eres imposible, sólo espero que no me mandes alguna cosa vergonzosa, por las dudas abriré la caja cuando se vaya. Un café, nada más, y no te pongas a hacerle ilusiones, porque te conozco, te haces el cupido y tienes menos puntería que viejo ciego para orinar.

—Siempre tan agrio, baby, pero eso me encanta de ti, tu marca registrada.

—Oi, ¿y Gus?

—Está aquí, estoy sentado en su falda toqueteándolo un poco, ya se puso erecto.

—Ahórrame los detalles ¿quieres?, ve y encárgate de tu hombre.

—Neeee, mentira, estoy sholito, Gustavo se fue hace un rato largo —Empieza a limarse una uña.

—¿Y? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Sigues con él?

—Sip, no lo voy a dejar ir, es un ejemplar espléndido, y además coge como un toro, una máquina, no para, no para, está lleno de estamina.

—No hace falta que me cuentes todo. Te envidio, tú ahí con tus agujeros llenos y yo aquí boqueando como pez fuera del agua.

—Estás solo porque quieres, así de sencillo, las veces que me habrás hecho la presa, ¿te acuerdas? A mí me gustaba Mike, el imbécil de la novia embarazada, pero tú le agitaste las nalgas un par de veces y quedó obnubilado, maldito, perdono pero no me olvido.

—No me hagas acordar, te lo hubiera dejado a ti.

—Fue el karma, my Darling, ja, ja, ja.

—El karma te ama, a mí me odia.

—¿Cómo va el trabajo, el estudio, la vida sin culear?

—Normal, nada destacable para contar, rendí unos exámenes, aprobé, el trabajo tranquilo, me pagan bien, ya recuperé cinco kilos, estoy comiendo como un puto cerdo, encima parece que todo lo que como se me va al trasero.

—Uno de tus atributos, ya quisiera yo tener la mitad de tu retaguardia, es espléndida, cuando te visite tienes que dejar que te muerda las nalgas, ¿quieres?

—Esta conversación se está poniendo extraña.

—Es porque somos raros, my Darling. Hey, a que no sabes qué, Ghunter se puso de novio con Coco, ¿puedes creer?

—Vaya, eso me sorprende bastante.

—A mí también, o sea, what the fuck? En fin, mientras se quieran. Ah y otra cosa, pero siéntate, Erwin… estuvo internado en el hospital, casi por dos meses

—¿Qué?

—Lástima, casi se murió, pero no.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—Bueno, parece que al fin se hizo justicia. Lo agarraron entre un par de tipos y le dieron una paliza tremenda, le rompieron toda la cara, va a tener que hacerse muchos implantes porque perdió un par de dientes, costillas rotas, casi le estalla el hígado, cuando me enteré fui a verlo con mis propios ojos, no encontraron a los culpables, pero te diré que le va a costar caminar por una buena temporada, estaba enyesado por todas partes.

—Supongo que se cosecha lo que se siembra —Levi siente una alegría inmensa.

—I know, caramelito, algunas personas merecen sufrir. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, supongo, cada día un poco mejor, eso creo.

—Ponte lindo la semana que viene, hazme caso, Rufus es un fucking bombonazo. Y buen partido, los camioneros ganan buenos salarios, ¿sabías? Además después de los viajes largos vienen con un hambre que te agarran y te dan hasta que te desmayas.

—Suficiente, no me enredes con desconocidos. Te prometí que le haré un café, nada más.

—Pero, ¿y si te gusta?

—Ya veremos, te dije que no ando buscando nada de momento.

—Cuando veas el arma de carne que tiene entre las piernas vas a cambiar de opinión.

—Idiota, te dije que no ando tan urgido. Estoy bien así.

—Yeah. Bien te dejo, me voy al dentista, que aquí entre nos, es un papito.

—Cálmate, golosa, ya lo tienes a Gus, pórtate bien.

—Pero si me porto de maravillas, como será que me porto de bien, que hasta ahora no le fui infiel. Pero igual voy a disfrutar de abrirle la boca al doc para que me meta lo que guste.

—No cambias más. Ten cuidado, no se te vaya a trabar la mandíbula, como en ese entonces.

—¿Te acuerdas? Esa vez me llevaste a la sala de emergencia del barrio, yo lloraba a mares, pero es que fue demasiado esa vez, ¡qué horraaarr! —Recuerda Hange.

—Como sea, ten cuidado, te lo digo en serio, te extraño, perrita pervertida.

—Y yo más, my latin lover, te llamaré en estos días, o llámame, tenemos llamadas gratis, no esperes que yo haga todo. Te iré a visitar para fin de año, probablemente para tu cumpleaños.

—¿Y no la vas a pasar con tus adoradísimos "sobrinos"? Eso es raro —Levi recuerda unos amigos muy divertidos del pasado de Hange con lo que solían pasar las fiestas.

—Están enormes mis pequeñitos, como sea, tú me necesitas más, ¿o no?

—No te preocupes por mí, en serio, puedo pasarla tranquilo.

—Oh, ¿no quieres que vaya entonces?

—No seas tonto, claro que quiero, ven cuando quieras, siempre eres bienvenido.

—Awww, que ternura, te la chuparía, pero estamos lejos.

—¿Estás en celo o algo así? Toma tus supresores.

—¡Qué cruel! —dice con voz dramática—. Pero sí, vivo en celo, bueno, see you, baby.

—Nos vemos, cuídate, cuando reciba la caja te llamaré.

—Bye, bye.

...

La semana transcurre lentamente, para cuando llega el lunes Levi empieza a arreglar su hogar, vive impecable, como siempre, pero se esmera aún más, hace más de un año que no recibe visitas y se siente extraño. Compra un par de almohadones para el mini sofá que tiene en la especie de recepción que se armó en su loft, porque llamarlo "monoambiente" es un sacrilegio, según él. Pone el aromatizante de ambientes (con aroma a sándalo), para que se active en un período de dos horas, normalmente está en cuatro, y compra una selección variada de tés, por las dudas al invitado no le guste el café. Finalmente el miércoles compra unas masitas en la panadería más coqueta que encuentra, pero el hombre no viene esa tarde, así que las lleva al trabajo para que se las coman. El jueves decide hacer una tarta dulce con sus propias manos, pero nada sucede, llama a Hange que le avisa que tuvo algunos inconvenientes, pero que con seguridad al otro día va a aparecer.

Se mira por octava vez en el espejo, se peinó prolijamente, aunque no fue a la peluquería, como hace frío no le molesta tener el pelo un poco más largo de lo usual, además le da un aspecto descontracturado que le sienta bien y está a la moda, según él cree. No es como si fueran a buscarlo para una cita, pero sabe que se puso su mejor suéter de bremer gris, su mejor camisa blanca con rayas verticales en Esmeralda y azul, un jean negro de corte clásico y las botas tejanas que usa por debajo y sólo se ve la punta sobresaliendo de la botamanga, de color negro supuesto, su infaltable perfume BlackXS de Paco Rabanne, últimamente es su preferido, sus uñas impecables. Suspira y baja la cabeza, es un idiota, se está arreglando como para impresionar, y pensar que sólo va a recibir una caja de un tipo que no tiene ni la más mínima idea de cómo es. De repente suena su celular, lo mira, con aburrimiento, un número desconocido, pero con característica de su ciudad natal. Abre.

"Hola, Levi, soy el amigo de Jorge, el compañero de Hange. Perdón si no me contacté antes, en 15 min llego".

¡Qué rápido!, y qué pocos modales, piensa, podría haber avisado antes y no sobre la hora, aunque él ya lo estaba esperando, tampoco es como si hubiera perdido tiempo, pero igualmente, por cortesía debería haber avisado con anticipación. Como sea, ya tiene todo listo, y se ve que el otro está apurado, tal vez ni le acepte el café… Con las ganas que tenía de conversar con otro ser humano, no con ánimos de conquista, sino simplemente de conocer a alguien diferente, suspira aburrido.

Se sienta sobre la cama algo decepcionado y contesta brevemente: "No te preocupes, te espero". Decide poner música, elige cuidadosamente, esta vez se va a deleitar con **_Nightwish_** , hace mucho que no los escucha, **_"Two for tragedy",_** ese tema lo relaja, está en modo repetición, cruza las piernas y mueve parsimoniosamente la que está encima, de arriba abajo, tarareando la canción, que inevitablemente le recuerdan unos labios que lo besaban genial hace no mucho tiempo atrás. Finalmente, se pone de pie para poner la pava eléctrica y preparar dos tazas, si el tipo dice que no tiene tiempo se tomará él solito el café. Agarra la tarta y la pone a calentar en el horno a temperatura mínima, hace frío, una porción de tarta caliente reconforta el espíritu en ese adusto clima. Justo en plena faena tocan a su puerta.

—¡Voy! —dice fuerte mientras termina, pero de inmediato vuelven a tocar el timbre con insistencia.

“¿Qué onda, es sordo o qué?”, piensa molesto, nunca le gustaron los ruidos estruendosos, definitivamente tiene que cambiar ese timbre de una vez.

Se acerca a la puerta, toma el pomo y abre, decide empezar su inspección, de la manera más disimulada posible, es decir de abajo hacia arriba y lo primero con lo que se topa es con un excelente par de zapatos negros de cuero lustrados, muy lindos, sube por un jean de color azul obscuro, con un cinto con hebilla de alpaca, que le resulta bastante familiar, una camisa blanca con pintitas negras, la caja marrón agarrada con unas manos de dedos largos y estilizados, que no parecen de camionero en absoluto, para rematar en una campera inflada negra abierta al frente.

—¡Hola! ¿A ti te manda Hang —Se queda petrificado. Con los ojos clavados en la mirada del otro que lo observa con bastante seriedad, con una mirada desolada y bastante melancólica.

—Hola Levi, no, mejor dicho, hola Lee…

.

By Luna de Acero… suspirando…


	14. Sanando Heridas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Un día de atraso, mil disculpas, pero aquí está, cortito pero contundente como patada de chancho (así decimos en mi país, ja) Espero este sea un cierre que les dé gusto, que borre los traumas del capítulo 13, jajaja. Lo hice con todo mi amorrsssh, reviews onegai?
> 
> GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, por haberme acompañado, por dejarme volar, por su interés, por su amor, por todos sus mensajitos preciosos, a todos les he contestado y les he dedicado mi tiempo, porque se lo merecen, sin ustedes yo no sería nada, ahora si, enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: La historia es original de mi autoría, prohibida su reproducción total o parcial. Los nombres de los personajes pertenecen a Isayama Hajime.
> 
> Advertencia:Angs, lenguaje vulgar, palabras altisonantes, lemon, y fluff como para hacer un castillo, ya saben.
> 
> NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Disculpen las faltas ortográficas mis amores, no tengo beta, no tengo tiempo y no lo edité, así como lo escribí así lo pongo, sepan disculpar.

.

.

**_"Cuando te acaricié, me di cuenta_ **

**_que había vivido toda mi vida con las manos vacías..."_ **

**_Frida Kahlo_ **

.

.

Sanando Heridas

Levi estaba estupefacto, la boca semi abierta, el cuerpo tenso. Eren lo miraba con seriedad.

—Déjame pasar, hace un frío de mierda aquí afuera —dijo el hombre abriéndose paso dentro de la casa. No mentía, el viento estaba más fuerte y helado que nunca.

Levi cerró la puerta con lentitud, mientras intentaba procesar lo que estaba pasando. Primero hizo lo más necesario, respirar, luego se giró y dijo lo único que se le vino a la cabeza.

—¿Ca-café?

—Sí —dijo el de ojos verdes sacándose la campera y colocándola en el respaldar de uno de los silloncitos que obraban de sala de estar del menudo lugar.

Mientras se escuchaba el ruido de tazas en la cocina, Eren miró alrededor, ese lugar era tan… Levi. Se sorprendió de lo pequeño que era.

—Pasaré al baño —Avisó. Levi no respondió.

—Voy a matarlo —decía mientras revolvía el café—. Lo mataré, y luego le daré de comer su carne a los perros del canal. ¡Maldito Hange!

No quiso agarrar su celular, sabía que si lo hablaba en ese estado podía dañar su amistad irreparablemente, porque ahora sólo se le ocurrían miles de maneras de destazar al bastardo.

Escuchó los pasos de Eren y sintió que se le comprimía el estómago. Sirvió una porción de la tarta en un platillo y se lo acercó junto al café, no podía siquiera mirarlo a los ojos. Luego fue por la suya y se sentó en el sillón del costado, mientras cruzaba las piernas. Intentaba estoicamente que no se notara cómo le temblaban las manos. No se dijeron nada por largos minutos, la tensión iba en aumento.

—¿Cómo has estado? —Se animó a decir Levi ya sin soportar el mutismo del otro.

Eren estaba llevándose la tercera cucharada a los labios, masticó y lo miró, siempre como seriedad. Una vez que tragó y tomó un sorbo de café, largo un hondo suspiro.

—Como la mismísima mierda, Levi, ¿y tú?

El de cabello negro no supo qué decir, simplemente se quedó mirándolo con algo de culpa.

—Por cierto, tienes un lugar bastante lindo aquí, aunque eso no te hace feliz, ¿cierto?

—¿Cuánto hablaste con Hange? —Necesitaba saber, realmente lo necesitaba.

—Nada, no me dijo ni una maldita palabra, porque parece que fue bastante bien aleccionado por ti, así que claro no tuve más opción que acosarlo hasta hacerlo rabiar. Nos dimos unos cuantos golpes debo confesar. No lo parece, pero pelea bastante bien. ¿Se puede fumar? —Levi asintió, Eren sacó el paquete de cigarrillos y encendió uno, mientras bebía de nuevo el café—. Lo jodí tanto que finalmente me dijo que lo único que podía hacer era llamarte y esperar que tú contaras las cosas. Así que el tal "Gus" no existe como verás. Al menos supe donde mierda te habías venido a esconder.

—No me estoy escondiendo —dijo Levi también serio—. Vine a armar mi vida de nuevo.

—Claro, ¿y qué tal te fue armando tu vida con los pedazos de los demás que dejaste en el camino?

Eren estaba enojado, molesto, dolido, y así hablaba, así salían las palabras, el tono de voz era controlado al límite, pero Levi lo conocía, estaba refrenándose.

—Podía entender que estuvieras asustado, podía entender que le tuvieras miedo a la basura de Erwin, por cierto no verá más, al menos de un ojo, porque le reventé la córnea. Estuve preso tres días, pero nada que un buen abogado y un acuerdo no pudieran arreglar, él tenía mucho más para perder, créeme.

—¿Por qué? —Fue todo lo que salió de la boca del ojiazul.

—¿Por qué? ¿Todavía lo preguntas? ¿En serio? Pues me enteré de lo que te hizo, y no por boca de Hange precisamente, aunque me dejó en claro porqué fuiste a encontrarte con ese hijo de puta. No hacía falta, Levi, te podría haber matado, ¡no tienes sentido de la preservación, de la cautela, del maldito sentido común! —Inspiró fuerte, cerrando los ojos, tenía que controlarse un poco, Levi temblaba y tenía la cabeza baja—. Si no maté al bastardo fue por mis hijos y porque no podría buscarte si estaba encarcelado, te juro Levi, que esas fueron las únicas razones que me detuvieron.

—Lo siento.

—Deja de tomarte todo como si fuera tu culpa. Lo que sí puedes estar seguro es que no volverá siquiera a pensar en ti, al menos le dolerá si se acuerda. En fin, ¿por qué te fuiste? Ya no huyas más, Levi, vine aquí a buscar respuestas, y no me iré sin encontrarlas.

—No quería, no quería que Mikasa te alejara de los niños.

—Existen leyes, maldita sea, no seremos ni la primera ni la última pareja que se separa, con un buen abogado se llega a un buen acuerdo, y Mikasa es terca, pero cede con el tiempo. ¿Qué hiciste que ella cambió de opinión tan rápido? ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Erwin?

—Lo siento, eso no puedo responderte.

—Esto es una mierda.

—¿Crees que para mí fue diferente? —Levi reaccionó por primera vez, tenía la respiración agitada y los ojos húmedos—. ¡También me dolió, Eren! Pero más me hubiera dolido ver como se desmoronaba tu vida, ¿todavía crees que tus amigos te seguirían tratando de la misma manera? ¿Qué tu familia lo aceptaría como algo normal? ¿Qué en la empresa no hubieras tenido dificultades? Mi vida fue un jodido infierno, escondiendo lo que era en verdad, para que los demás no me dieran la espalda, pero al final cuando se supo me quedé solo. ¡No quería eso para ti! ¿Cómo es que no lo entiendes?

—Te dije que no me importaba, ¡te lo dije! ¡Que te elegía a ti! ¿Por qué no escuchaste?

—No iba a ser suficiente, nunca lo es, después de un tiempo te hubieras cansado, y yo puedo soportar que me violen, puedo soportar que me muelan a golpes, pero nunca soportaré tu desprecio, no podría vivir con eso.

—Te crees dueño de la verdad, crees que puedes conocer el futuro o lo que otras personas pueden hacer en base a tus experiencias, pero eso es una mentira. Si desde un principio sabías que no ibas a soportarlo, ¿por qué me dejaste avanzar? ¿Por qué no me rechazaste definitivamente? Te mostré mis sentimientos abiertamente e hiciste lo que no querías que te hicieran a ti. Me quebraste en miles de fragmentos, Levi. Llevo un año completo buscándote hasta debajo de las piedras, porque tenía que enfrentarte, tenía que decirte todo esto a la cara, como hacen las personas adultas. Te mostré abiertamente mis sentimientos, pero no fue suficiente para ti.

—No lo entiendes, nunca lo harás, hablas como si todo fuera tan sencillo, ¡no lo es!

—¡Y tú hablas como si todo fuera tan malditamente complicado! ¡Pues tampoco lo es! Eres tan cruel, ¿cómo pudiste? Ni una maldita llamada —Levi se sorprendió de ver como las lágrimas se deslizaban de los ojos de Eren—. ¡Ni siquiera pude despedirme! ¡No volver a saber nada de ti! ¡¿Creíste que yo estaría bien con eso, creíste que eso me haría feliz?! ¡Nunca me enamoré en mi jodida vida! Y justo tuve que hacerlo de la persona más despiadada. Sentí que me asfixiaba, despertar y no encontrarte, no saber cómo estabas, ¿pensaste que con esa desazón yo iba a estar tranquilo? ¿Qué me iba a conformar con cualquiera, para olvidarte? Yo sé que no he sido un ejemplo de fidelidad en mi vida, pero fui honesto contigo. Al principio, tuve miedo, porque mis sentimientos me sobrepasaban, sí, claro que tuve miedo, pero había decidido que de todas maneras todo valía la pena por ti. No necesitaba a nadie más, sólo a ti, pero aparentemente me equivoqué… ¿me equivoqué?

Levi no podía responder, eran tantas las palabras que se le acumulaban en la garganta que se le había formado un nudo imposible de digerir, de pronto empezaba a dudar de sus propias decisiones.

—Ya veo —dijo el más alto poniéndose de pie—. Supongo que ya tengo las respuestas que necesitaba, me iré. Gracias por el café.

Tomó su campera y salió dando un portazo, a Levi le tomó unos segundos reaccionar, a decir verdad estaba bastante shockeado. Pero era ahora o nunca, ahora le tocaba a él. Salió corriendo, el viento estaba fuerte, miró a ambos costados pero no lo veía por ninguna parte. ¡Maldito hombre y sus piernas ligeras y largas! Gritó su nombre un par de veces, pero excepto un perro de un vecino que lo miró con parsimonia desde su cucha, no había ningún ser vivo por los alrededores. Se abrazó a sí mismo por el frío. Recordó que Eren le mandó un mensaje al celular, tenía que dar con él a como diera lugar. Volvió presuroso al loft y se encontró con Eren de brazos cruzados apoyado contra la puerta, su corazón dio un vuelco.

—¿Eren? —No pudo evitar pronunciar su nombre con ansiedad.

—Se me cayeron las jodidas llaves del auto, creo que están dentro —Le dio el otro con el semblante serio y un rictus de molestia en el entrecejo.

—Oh… —dijo con algo de decepción Levi, abrió la puerta y ambos entraron. Efectivamente las llaves estaban debajo de la mesa donde Eren había dejado su campera momentos antes.

Levi las levantó y se las entregó.

—Estás delgado —Le recriminó el más alto antes de girarse para irse, pero sintió dos brazos aferrarse a él desde su espalda.

—¡Eren! —dijo Levi mientras sentía que los ojos se le inundaban de lágrimas, estaba siendo patético lo sabía, pero ya que más daba—. No te vayas…

Lo escuchó suspirar sentidamente, se giró y lo abrazó unos minutos mientras enterraba sus largos dedos en los obscuros cabellos, masajeando con delicadeza. Levi cerró los ojos, amaba esa caricia, le hacía recordar tantas cosas.

—¿Por qué tuviste que irte? —Le dijo el mayor con dolor en la voz.

—Quería protegerte, lo juro, no quería, que sufrieras.

—Y sin embargo me hiciste sufrir como nunca en mi vida. Aaahh. Necesito irme, quiero descansar, manejé más de dieciocho horas seguidas —Lo empujó con suavidad para alejarlo de él y Levi cedió sumisamente.

—Te… ¿te irás? —Levi no quería ni mirarlo, porque se daba cuenta que todo se había roto, ahora estaba ante los pedazos de una historia que pudo ser maravillosa.

—Si, claro que me iré, mi familia está lejos. Pero ahora iré al hotel.

—¿En qué hotel te quedas? —Levi temblaba, al igual que su voz.

—En el Ocean. Escucha… Hablaremos luego, ahora realmente necesito estar lejos de ti. Pero te lo prometo, me pondré en contacto, adiós.

Apenas se cerró la puerta, Levi se arrodilló en el piso, y dejó que las lágrimas corrieran con fuerza. ¿Debería haberse quedado? No, Eren no entendía, era un maldito terco. Pero ya no estaba tan seguro, de lo único que podía estar seguro es de que quería que regresara, quería abrazarlo, besarlo, pedirle perdón un millón de veces, quería que lo aceptara, ¿y luego qué? No tenía una respuesta, pero no podía pensar en el futuro cuando el presente dolía tanto.

Poco y nada pudo dormir, era cerca del mediodía y había una sola cosa que llenaba sus pensamientos, Eren, Eren, Eren, Eren. Suspiró cansado, tomó el celular y mandó un mensaje:

—¿Te apetece una paella de mariscos? Me sale excelente.

Se sintió tan estúpido, tan herido, que marcó con bronca un número y llamó:

—¡HANGE! —Ladró más que hablar.

—Hey, hey, hey —respondió el otro con voz de ultratumba—. Bonita manera de despertar a alguien con resaca.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Uufff… cuando estás de malas eres el peor. Por cierto, ¿te conté que Jean y yo estamos saliendo?

—¡Escucha cabrón-… ¿eh?¿Tú y Jean?

—Ja, ja, ja, sí, me lo propuso hace tres días. Sólo Dios sabe lo que tuve que chupar y gemir para convencerlo, anoche fue una verdadera bestia, aquí está al lado mío roncando como un león.

—Primero felicitaciones, me alegra saber la novedad y segundo: ¡eres un maldito cabrón de mierda!

—Rayos, Levi, el tipo me acosó más de tres meses, ¿sabes lo que es eso? ¡TRES MESES DE MIERDA! Me seguía hasta para ir al baño, tuve pesadillas, pe-sa-di-llas, uuuff, estaba destrozado y tú igual, no te me hagas el fuerte ahora. Necesitaban hablar, necesitaban cerrar las cosas adecuadamente o abrirlas, ¿tal mal estuvo?

—Me odia —dijo Levi conteniendo las lágrimas, de nuevo.

—Eres tan dramático, me encantas, no te odia, ¿cómo es que un año buscas a la persona que te dejó de un día para el otro sin descanso? Con mi ayuda o sin ella hubiera llegado igual hasta ti, contrató detectives, sobornó policías. Chisus, no tienes idea como dejó de mal a Erwin, fue un milagro que sobreviviera, bueno ya sabes, yerba mala nunca muere.

—Me odia, Hangiu, esto, es muy doloroso.

—No te odia, deja de decir eso, uuuff, el tipo está herido, ¿qué esperabas, eh? Hazte responsable también, si Eren hubiera desaparecido un año entero, despidiéndose como lo hiciste tú, ¿qué hubieras hecho? ¿Al menos consideraste ponerte un minuto en su lugar?

—Está bien, está bien, tal vez merezco esto…

—Uuuff, ¿dónde estás?

—En casa.

—¿Y Eren?

—Creo que en el hotel.

—¿Y qué carajos haces que no vas tras él, maldito pendejo? Deja de llorar como un cocodrilo y ve corriendo a buscarlo, arrójate a sus pies, suplícale que te la meta sin protección, no sé, ¡PERO HAZ ALGO APARTE DE LLORAR, INÚTIL! Él ya dio todos los pasos posibles, ahora te toca a ti… bah, si es que algo te interesa todavía.

—De… de acuerdo, lo ha-haré, pe-pero… ¿si aun así me rechaza?

—Entonces me tomaré le primer micro a Comodoro y te abrazaré y lloraremos por días, aunque tenga que dejar a mi semental aquí. ¿Por cierto has abierto la encomienda que te mandé?

—No.

—Pero qué maleducado, con todo lo que me llevó preparártela, ábrela ya mismo, ¡ya mismo!

Levi colocó el teléfono entre su cabeza y su hombro y sacó un cuchillo para romper las cintas y el envoltorio, era una caja de tamaño mediano y algo pesada, estaba sobre su mesa. Lo primero que sacó fueron tres frascos de mermelada de frutillas casera. Levi se relamió de antemano, los dejó a un costado, luego sacó un par de largas, finas botas de cuero eslastizado que conocía muy bien.

—¡No jodas! —Se le escapó y Hange rió con fuerza.

—Y también te mandé el short, ponte eso y llámalo, si ese hombre no cede al verte así, déjalo que se vaya, no vale la pena.

—¿Revistas de porno gay? —dijo sacando tres gruesos tomos.

—Necesitas diversión amigo, oye, salen una fortuna, así que deberías dedicarle un par de manoseadas al menos —Luego bajó la voz—. Fíjate en la revista "Al Palo", página 43, el especial de Kevin Warhol, Oh My gosh! Terminé manchando toda la página y tuve que comprarla de nuevo.

—¡Hange! —Amonestó Levi.

—Bueno, bueno, después me agradecerás, ya verás. Fíjate hay más cosas.

Levi sacó dos pomos de crema, las lHeyó, uno decía "Éxtasis Total" en letras fucsias y el otro "Placer Extremo" en letras naranjas.

—¿Lubricantes? —preguntó Levi.

—Corrección, son la jodida onda de los lubricantes. Anoche usamos Éxtasis Total con Jean, ¡Diossss! Esa cosa te pone más cliente que el viagra, es un estimulante.

—Lo que sea, ¿hace falta que me cuentes todos los detalles?

—La tiene grande como un caballo.

A Levi casi se le cae el teléfono, alcanzó a manotearlo en el aire.

—Ya basta, a la próxima que me comentes cosas sucias de su relación, colgaré.

—No es bueno ser envidioso, amorsh, igual que ya tienes a tu papi para que se encargue de tus necesidades. Aunque bueno, tú lo tuviste en tu boca antes que yo, ¿te acuerdas? Ah cierto que no te acuerdas nada de esa noche, pero lo tengo filmado.

—Hange, cierra el maldito pico. ¡¿Pero qué mierda?! —dijo sacando un enorme dildo de color negro y que estaba envuelto en furioso papel de seda color amarillo.

—¡Aaawww! —Chilló Hange—. ¿Descubriste a Biggie?

—¿Esta monstruosidad tiene nombre? ¿Pero quién en su sano juicio intentaría algo con esto? Me da escalofríos de solo pensarlo.

—No te hagas la estrecha, amorsh, con paciencia y lubricante todo se puede.

—¡Te dije que no me mandaras estas mierdas, Hange!

—Bueno, bueno, guárdalo para más adelante, ahora por favor, fíjate en el que sigue.

Levi vio que había dos cosas más envueltas, sacó la más pequeña y abrió el papel de seda verde, era como una especie de linterna, aunque obviamente no era eso, al menos no se veía luz por ningún lado, pero tenía uno botones abajo.

—¿Cuál agarraste?

—El coso blanco que parece un artículo de cocina, que tiene botones.

—ON, cariño, ONNNN.

El de cabello negro obedeció y vibró suavemente en su mano, todos los colores se le subieron al rostro.

—¿Fantástico, na? Y tiene un regulador hasta el grado 5, pero úsalo con cuidado, porque en ese nivel puedes acabar en segundos —Levi lo apagó.

—Como sea —Lo dejó a un costado y abrió el papel de seda rojo, se quedó perplejo un buen rato.

—Para que veas que no soy tan diablito como crees te mandé un rosario de acero, ¿te gusta?

—Esto no es un rosario —dijo levantando las cuentas anales, eran seis esferas unidas por un hilo—. Esto sólo lo vi en las películas pornográficas, mira ésta, madre de Dios, de ninguna manera.

—Abre tu mente, te estás perdiendo mucha diversión cariño. Y luego te puse unas tangas mortales, ponte una y las botas y espera a tu príncipe de brillante y lustrosa espada.

—Hange, cállate.

—Pruébate el short, probablemente ahora te quede grande, debes comer perra, me lo prometiste.

—Qué sí estoy comiendo, bueno, suficiente charla, tengo cosas que hacer.

—¿Cosas como sentarte en un rincón a shorar? ¿O ponerte la tanga y buscar diversión?

—Adiós, Hange.

—Te ai laviu amorshhh, de nada.

Levi el cortó mientras todavía hablaba. Suspiró. Miró las cosas y se rió, revolvió el fondo, no mentía había tres diminutas ropas interiores, todas con un tajo en las nalgas.

—Nunca jamás usaré esta mugre —habló en voz alta pero las miró con bastante detenimiento. Luego se sacó el pantalón y se probó el short, Hange tenía razón le quedaba algo suelto, pero con un cinturón se arreglaba, sí, claro, como si fuera a usarlo de nuevo. Pero admitía que había sentido un corriente de excitación al volver a usar esa prenda, tantos recuerdos—. Bueno, basta —Se dijo.

Luego se sacó los zapatos y las medias y se colocó las largas botas. Caminó un poco con ellas, preguntándose cómo era posible que un par de zapatos le cambiaran el humor, lo que le recordó a Eren. Se fijó en el celular, no había respuesta, pero sí había leído el mensaje. Suspiró y todos sus ánimos se desmoronaron. Golpearon a la puerta y se acercó escondiendo el cuerpo detrás de ésta.

—Sí —Se quedó de piedra, por segunda vez en dos días.

—Hola, iba a contestarte, pero estaba cerca así que decidí que sería mejor venir, permiso.

Eren ni siquiera preguntó, se abrió paso entrando mientras se bajaba el cierre de la campera. Levi quería meterse debajo de la alfombra. No podía ni siquiera abrir la boca para decir: Espera, detente, tengo diarrea, cualquier cosa hubiera sido mejor que ver la cara de espanto de Eren mirando todas las cosas que Hange le había mandado encima de la mesa. El corazón se le disparó en todas direcciones y los pómulos se le tiñeron de un furioso carmesí.

—Oh, bueno, ¿interrumpo algo? —dijo Eren girándose para enarcar una ceja y abrir la boca mirando de arriba abajo al de cabello negro.

Levi sintió como si se le parara el corazón.

—Eso no es mío —Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir—. Me lo mandó Hange ahí está la caja, lo abrí recién —De pronto no dejaba de parlotear, pero cada cosa que decía era peor que la primera—. Es la primera vez que me manda algo así, y… y… yo no se lo pedí, lo juro —¡Bien, Levi!, sintió que aplaudían sus yoes adentro suyo, ¿la puedes cagar aún más?

Completamente avergonzado hasta las orejas, caminó, con sus lindos tacos, hasta las cosas y las metió dentro de la caja apresuradamente. Las manos temblando, y sin darse cuenta dándole un mejor espectáculo a Eren. Quería morirse, apenas viera a Hange, le daría un beso, un abrazo y una gran patada en las bolas por hacerle pasar estas cosas.

Cerró la caja, la puso en un costado de la cocina y tomando su ropa que reposaba en la silla los pantalones, los boxers (que estaban encima y que seguramente Eren había visto, con lo cual sabía de antemano que no tenía nada debajo del short) y las medias junto a las converse negras.

—Espera un minuto, me cambiaré.

Eren lo detuvo por el brazo y suspiró con mala cara.

—Maldición, Levi, ¿por qué te pusiste eso?

—Me lo mandó Hange, yo sólo, sólo probaba, me estaba probando —Ya no sabía qué decir.

—No te cambies —dijo Eren tomando su ropa y tirándola en el sillón, para luego sacarse la campera y hacer lo mismo—. Tenía intenciones de esperar, pero contigo no se puede.

Lo tomó de la mandíbula y lo besó desesperado, Levi sentía que sus extremidades se volvían de gelatina, el perfume de Eren lo envolvió como si de una cálida manta se tratara y gimió entre la unión de sus bocas, el más alto lo apretó de la cintura contra su cuerpo y notó la creciente erección golpear su estómago, provocando una reacción en cadena en su cuerpo. A la mierda la vergüenza y el recato. Retrocedió hasta que dieron con la cama. Eren prácticamente lo tiró, le arrancó la remera y comenzó a besar su clavícula y su pecho con fruición, el ojiazul se retorcía ante las rudas caricias, los mordiscos y las lamidas. El short le apretaba, se arqueó hermosamente cuando Eren le manoseó las nalgas y se dedicó a mordisquear su ombligo. Habilidosamente le desprendió el botón del short y se lo bajó de un solo tirón arrancándole un chillido de sorpresa. Se lo quitó y se posicionó entre sus preciosas piernas, tomó una y la colocó sobre su pecho mientras se arrodillaba, masajeando el muslo, Levi respirando entrecortadamente y con las mejillas caldeadas.

—Eres tan malditamente perfecto —Eren se agachó y succionando con fuerza le dejó una marca en el muslo interno, luego masajeó la erección del más bajo, haciendo que se deshiciera en suspiros calientes.

Pero ambos estaban necesitados, urgidos, tanto tiempo esperando, anhelando ese encuentro. Le abrió las piernas y lamió sin miramientos la rosada entrada que empezaba a palpitar ansiosa.

Levi se agradeció mentalmente de haberse bañado apropiadamente hacía unas horas. La lengua de Eren lo estaba volviendo loco, tiraba su cabeza hacia atrás y apretaba el edredón con fuerza, mientras su garganta se dejaba llevar por el momento, llenando el ambiente de frases calientes. Le metió un dedo y luego el otro un poco apurado y con torpeza, pero la calentura era tanta que ninguno reparó demasiado en eso.

—Aaah, Eren, más, más profundo, aaah.

El hombre dejó un momento su labor para desabrochar su cinto, y abrir su bragueta, apurado como nunca, ansioso, escupió en su mano y refregó la saliva en su prepucio, para de inmediato enfilar a ese tentador agujero que brillaba empapado por su labor anterior. Levi inspiró y se relajó para dejarlo entrar. Costó un poco, porque no estaba tan bien preparado, y hacía demasiado que no lo usaba, pero afortunadamente solo fueron unos momentos de incomodidad.

—¡Aaah, mierda! —Eren tuvo que detenerse porque su erección palpitaba ante el roce tan caliente y apretado, si no se contenía un poco iba a venirse de inmediato, y realmente quería disfrutar un poco más. Cerró los ojos para concentrarse, tratando de contar mentalmente.

Pero Levi comenzó a mover sus caderas y la concentración se le fue al carajo, ambos estaban demasiado calientes. Tomó el falo del más bajo y lo masajeó con fuerza, sintiendo que provocaba que lo apretara más y más. Se vino en ese mismo segundo, y luego Levi en su mano.

Cayó resoplando sobre la menuda figura, casi mareado por las sensaciones tan placenteras y tratando de no aplastarlo en el trayecto. Levantó su cabeza y miró a Levi, que aún estaba regulando su respiración, sus miradas se conectaron largos segundos y finalmente se besaron con una necesidad que los consumía, que no se podía tardar más, con verdadero amor. Sus lenguas se disfrutaron despacio, saboreándose y entregándose por completo. Cuando se separaron para respirar un poco, Levi lo miró con profundidad y tomando su rostro con cariño le habló.

—Te amo, Eren —La voz le salía entrecortada y acongojada—. Perdóname —Una lágrima se desprendió de su ojo derecho y el de ojos verdes sonrió, no podía vivir sin esa lágrima—. Es-estuve enamorado de ti, tres años, antes de que me notaras.

—¿Tres años? —dijo el otro con asombro y Levi se ruborizó más. Nunca lo había visto tan sensible y vulnerable como en esos momentos.

—Te amé, en silencio, no te lo quise decir, pensé que podrías olvidarme más rápido, lo siento.

—Eres un maldito idiota, Levi, pero ya no podemos arreglar el pasado —El de cabello negro cerró los ojos seguro de que Eren le diría que era demasiado tarde—. Entonces, tratemos de arreglar el futuro —Levi lo miró esperanzado—. No tienes idea lo mucho que esperé para que me lo dijeras, así que dilo de nuevo, dilo tantas veces que jamás me lo olvide.

—Te amo, Eren, mi amor, mi único amor —Levi gimió al sentir como crecía nuevamente en su interior.

—Pro-prométeme —Pidió Eren resoplando y mientras empezaba a embestirlo de nuevo—, que volverás conmigo, hazlo Levi.

—Sí, sí, Ooh, Dios, siiiiii —El último sí no fue para responderle a Eren, claro estaba.

—Te quiero conmigo, ah, ah, tú, y tus botas —Lo último lo dijo con una pícara sonrisa, que hizo reír unos segundos a Levi, por lo siguiente sólo fueron gemidos y súplicas de más.

...

Hange estaba compartiendo una divertida charla con su ahora novio, cuando su celular vibró, lo sacó para fijarse, un mensaje de "Amorssh"

L— Maldito, no me puedo sentar…

—¡Kyyyaaaa! —Chilló emocionado mientras se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas.

—¿Qué sucede, bebé? —Le dijo Jean, ya que se le pegaba la forma de hablar del moreno—. ¿Está todo bien?

—Más que bien, el plan salió perfecto, lo sabía, ese culo es irresistible en esos shorts y esas botas.

—No tanto como el tuyo —dijo el rubio guiñándole un ojo y Hange se mordió el labio coquetamente.

—Por eso es que te elijo, cariño, porque eres un tierno, y bueno la tienes enorme.

Jean se rio, ya estaba acostumbrado a sus charlas.

—Y hablando de eso, ¿te quedas en mi departamento esta noche, baby? Tengo una sorpresita.

—¿Juguetitos nuevos?

Hange asintió con efusividad.

—Por supuesto que me quedo.

...

—¿Qué haces? —dijo Eren alcanzándole el coffe late en el vaso térmico.

Ambos estaban enfundados en camperas, contemplando el atardecer en el mar, el viento helado colándose.

—Respondiéndole a Hange, está de novio con Jean, ¿sabías?

—Sí, yo los ayudé un poco —Levi lo miró sorprendido.

—Había que eliminar competencia. Prometo contarte los detalles luego, ahora quiero disfrutar de mi hermosa pareja —Lo abrazó por la espalda reposando su cabeza entre su hombro y su cuello. El de cabello negro llevó la caliente bebida a los labios—. Siendo tan friolento, ¿cómo mierda hiciste para sobrevivir aquí?

—No lo sé, ¿terquedad?

—Capricho, estupidez, idiotez, cobardía.

—¡Oye! —dijo dándole un codazo pero con suavidad.

—¿Con tantas virtudes quien no te querría? Pero eres mío.

El de cabello negro rodó los ojos.

—Y tú mío —dijo bajito mientras una sonrisa se pintaba en sus labios.

—¿Otra vez? Por favor.

—Eres un pesado sin remedio —Levi giró su cabeza un poco— Te amo, Eren.

Sellaron el momento con un precioso beso, una unión tan preciosa como el sol que se ocultaba besando el mar en el horizonte.

.

By Luna de Acero… desparramada de tanto amor…


End file.
